Finding Love
by hsm07
Summary: Gabi Montez is a model and singer,some people say she has it all.A loving boyfriendRyan,money,a huge house,and she's successful.But then Troy Bolton comes into the picture,will she let him affect her life while trying to understand it herself? Troyella.
1. The New Ryan

**Author's Note- So this is a new story that has been in my head and I just have to get it out. If you are one of my readers that have stuck with me and read my other stories, please forgive me as I am not going to continue Messes To Clean, but if you are an author, or a reader that would like to continue the story yourself, then please contact me with a message and we can work something out, and if not, then it just won't be continued. So here's the first chapter, and tell me if you have any special requests as of what to be in the story and i will try to work it in. Read and Review...

* * *

**

_I got everything I've always wanted  
Living the dream (livin' the dream)  
So yeah, everything I've always wanted (always wanted)  
isn't always what it seems  
I'm a lucky girl  
Whose dreams came true  
But underneath it all  
I'm just like you  
_

Gabriella Montez finished off softly as her producer and 'guidance friend' knocked on the glass window to the recording room giving her the thumbs up with a big smile on his face. Matt was more like a friend then someone to take guidance from as Gabriella learned in the last four years of working with him out of her 24 years of life.

Gabriella smiled back with a couple of her brown shoulder length curls sliding in over her face as she gave a thumbs up back at Matt and brushed the curls out of her chocolate brown eyes. Gabriella walked over to the door that lead out of the recording room and exited to receive a hug from Matt.

"Gabi, that was great. A new hit single is a brewing and then hopefully we can produce another album?" Matt said as he let go of the slim, petite 5 foot 10 inch brunette woman and gave her another smile. Gabriella gave Matt a soft smile that told him that she caught onto what he was implying. It was the same, almost every time they would record a new song; he would say the same thing and then slip in that he wanted her to do another album, but that wasn't all, even though he didn't come right out and say it, he wanted her to stop her modeling career so that she would have more time to produce the next hit album, but each time Gabriella would brush him off with the same soft smile she had on her face right now.

"Thanks and you know I can't do that because I've been modeling ever since I was 14 and it would be like giving up ten years of my life." Gabriella said and then looked past the top of Matt's broad shoulders to see the one thing she dreaded…_the clock._ "Damn it." Gabriella cursed herself as she rushed over to coat rack which held her black slimming coat and through it over herself.

"Whoa…where's the fire?" Matt asked with a chuckle as Gabriella wrapped a scarf around her neck and looked at the clock again to see that it read; 5:15.

"I have to go to Ryan's banquet tonight." Gabriella said in a rush. "Which doesn't start exactly until 6, but the drink started fifteen minutes ago." Gabriella said as she rushed over to the big black door, and grasped the cold metal door handle in her thin long fingers. Gabriella froze in her spot and turned around with a grateful smile on her face that people rarely saw from her when they saw her on the front page of a magazine or billboard. "Thanks Matt…for everything." Gabriella said thoughtfully.

Matt gave her a smile. "Your doing really good Gabi, just don't strain yourself kid." Matt told her and Gabriella rolled her eyes. Matt had always been someone Gabriella looked up to since he had everything that Gabriella wanted. He had a wife, well not everything Gabriella wanted, she wanted a husband, not wife, he had two little kids and she just happened to be his youngest kid's god mother, and from what Gabriella could tell about Matt, he has had a pretty descent 40 years of life.

"Don't worry, tell the family that I said hi." Gabriella said quickly and looked at the clock to see that it read; 5:17, and it took at least ten minutes to get to the banquet hall. "I got to go." Was the last thing Matt heard from Gabriella that night as he shook his head and went back to listening to the song that Gabriella had just recorded.

Gabriella hopped into her silver Lamborghini Gallardo and pulled out of the recording studios parking lot. Gabriella sighed as she turned on the radio and her own voice filled the car without her having to even open her mouth as her old hit single filled her car, _She's independent and beautiful, wish I could be like her. She's got the boys and the girls, wrapped around her finger. _The words kept echoing through her head as Gabriella turned off the radio to just give herself some thinking time without actually having to hear her voice.

Most people would say that Gabriella Montez, the famous super model and singer, had it all. She had enough money that she gave $200,000 each month to a different organization. She had a schedule, each January she would give to cancer victims, each June she would give to the aids foundation, each November she would give to JDRF, (Juvenile Diabetes Research Foundation). She had her whole year planned out as to what organization she would give to and she loves it.

She was caught at a red light as she looked down at the clock radio, 5:23. Gabriella tapped her fingers on the steering wheel as she thought about how mad Ryan, her boyfriend for 1 year, could just get at her for being late for this banquet.

Gabriella and Ryan began dating when she just turned 23 and somehow Gabriella managed to put up with Ryan for a year now and all his complaining he did about how her music was taking up time in her life and that they didn't get enough 'alone' time. But each time Gabriella tolerated Ryan's complaints because she knew that she spent the same amount of time with her modeling and music as he did with his basketball team, the Lakers and his buddies.

Gabriella was at railroad tracks and she had a choice right then or there, gun it and hope that the train wasn't moving fast enough so that she won't get hit, or she could wait patiently at the front of the line and be even more late since it was, 5:26 already. Gabriella gave a small smile as she put her foot on the breaks of her car and sat there calmly.

She concluded that if Ryan was mad, the worst that he would do was not talk to her that night at the banquet and have her just follow him around while he went around to mingle with the other players and their girlfriends/wives, and then he would pull her aside after everything died down at the banquet hall and speak to her in private before he would press a kiss to her mouth and they would both head separate ways to their houses. Yes, that was right, they still had different houses even though Ryan didn't like that, but Gabriella kept avoiding the topic on moving in together.

Ryan wasn't exactly that bad to be around, it's just that Gabriella has put up with him for about 1 year too long, and yes, they had only been together for one year. Gabriella would have broken it off with him after their third date, but the people that she works with on her music convinced her in a nice and caring way that it would be good for her image if she was dating one of the Lakers.

Ryan was 6 foot with blonde hair that only styled one way, flat. He had brown eyes with light, very light, skin that turned red if he was in the sun for too long. He had a fit body from working out almost every day because of basketball, and all of this was good for Gabriella. She really supported Ryan in basketball as she made sure to attend most of the games that she could when they were home.

But after the first two months of going out officially she just didn't feel anything. She just felt like Ryan was using her because of her status in life and her popularity, which he probably didn't mean to do because deep down Ryan was a good guy, he just wasn't the right guy for Gabriella. Ever since they had got 'serious' and he gave her his basketball ring taht the team got, he always had to have everything picture perfect. He actually had the nerve to come up with rules, given that there was only four rules, but still, rules are rules and they were made to break, or so that spontaneous side of Gabriella told herself.

1: We show that we are the perfect couple with the paparazzi

2: We attend events together.

3: You keep up with modeling and follow the crazy diets the 'higher' people want you too, (even though Gabriella never did).

4: We tell each other where we're going to be that day so that if we are bombarded with questions about the other one, then we always know the right answers and are on the same page.

Gabriella groaned as she looked down at the clock radio, 5:30. Gabriella said to herself, "Maybe I should have gunned it."

Gabriella road over the tracks and took a sharp right and pulled up to the building to just hand off her keys to the valet parking and after they moved her car, she walked down the carpet into the building, past all the people taking pictures. Gabriella just thanked herself mentally that she was already in her black dress that showed off some of her back and legs so she didn't have to be even more late and stop home first.

Gabriella had her model face on which to a normal person would seem like a blank, emotionless, cold stare, but to someone who really took time to look into her eyes, they would see the bored, anticipating, waiting eyes. It's not that Gabriella didn't like modeling, because she did, but now it was just the pressure that everyone was putting on her, and she was still debating on whether she should cut back on the modeling and produce another album.

Gabriella walked into the building as a man about 20 years old held the door open for her. Gabriella smiled politely at him as she said, "Thank-you." Ryan always scolded her when she would say thank you to someone who was being paid to open doors for her, but Gabriella couldn't help it, it was just who she was. Even though she was raised with money and her job consisted of mainly bitches and bastards, she always stayed polite and kind, it was rare if she were to express how mad she could get. That's why it was easy for her to tolerate Ryan and his weird rules as sometimes she just wanted to be spontaneous and let down her guard and do something crazy that the magazines would be going crazy over for weeks at a time.

Gabriella gave her jacket to another person as he helped her slip it off and she stood in the back of the banquet hall that was beautifully decorated for Christmas in deep reds and warming greens and sparkling golds. Gabriella saw some of the teams coaches sitting at the head tables with some announcers she recognized and retired players and their wives as about thirty round tables that could fit ten people were set up with creamy table clothes and wreaths in the middle.

Gabriella stood with one hand holding onto the archway as a very old looking man was in the middle of the table talking with a microphone in hand. Gabriella smiled as she recognized him as the holder of this banquet. His name was Jerry Krisk and Gabriella had done a couple of funding organizations for children with him, he was a very kind man and Gabriella respected him as he respected her.

Gabriella looked around again trying to find where Ryan's blonde hair was and that's when Gabriella finally spotted that he was in the center table with an empty seat by him alone with eight other people. Gabriella recognized the four other guys at the table as they were all on the team with Ryan, in fact they were all the starting line up for the Lakers, and they all had their girlfriends with them who Gabriella was very close with.

On Ryan's left was Kelsi, she was a couple of inches shorter than Gabriella and 23 years old, working to be a doctor so usually Jerry, Kelsi, and Gabriella would get together to organize an event to help out the kids at the hospital. On Kelsi's other side was her boyfriend of three years, Jason Cross. Right by Jason was a blonde girl that Gabriella has known for four years now as they model together, Sharpay Evens who is sitting next to her boyfriend of a half a year, Zeke Baylor. Zeke is sitting by Troy who is Gabriella's age and next to him is a blonde girl that Gabriella has never seen before, but Gabriella isn't really surprised by that because Troy never really likes having girlfriends which Gabriella didn't know too much about. Next to the blonde girl Gabriella didn't know, was Chad who was 24, Troy's best friend, and next to him was Gabriella's best friend and his girlfriend of two years who Gabriella just happened to meet when she started modeling when she was 14. Taylor and her had always been close.

Gabriella looks around the room and sees that she looks to be the only one late as every other seat is filled up. Gabriella takes a silent deep breath as she walks as quietly as she could to the middle table. Gabriella walked like she would down the run way with her head held high as she added something, a slight embarrassed smile with her cheeks slowly turning a shade of pink. Gabriella kept her eyes focused on Ryan's back which was covered by his tux as she saw out of the corner of her eyes people turning their heads to look at her. Gabriella squeezed in the chair between Taylor and Ryan as Jerry continued speaking and everyone at the table was now looking at Gabriella.

Gabriella lightly leaned over as she kept a light hold on Ryan's shoulder and pressed a soft kiss onto Ryan's cheek as he asked in a hushed whispered, "Where were you _darling._" Gabriella silently gulped as mostly everyone's eyes were back on Jerry. She knew Ryan was mad when he called her 'darling,' usually he would call her Gabs or Gabi like everyone else or even honey, but when it was 'darling' Gabriella knew that he was straining his patients. "This started…" Ryan looked down at his silver watch Gabriella got him for a birthday present, "_45_ _minutes_ ago"

"Sorry." Gabriella whispered out of the side of her mouth. "Recording." Was all Gabriella got in when a bright light came crashing down at her table and everyone looked confused.

All of a sudden Chad got out of his seat and Gabriella saw that Taylor was paling a little. Chad got down on one knee and a lot of the girls were letting out whispers of 'aww…' as Chad pulled a little black bos out of his jacket pocket.

"Chad?" Taylor asked hesitantly.

Chad cleared his throat and in a voice so that most people around their table could hear, "Taylor McKessie, will you marry me?"

Taylor's mouth flew open as Gabriella's breath got caught in her throat as most of the guys were smiling upon their friend, and the some girls were clutching their hearts with happy tears in their eyes. Gabriella looked at Ryan for a second to see how he was reacting and he was just sitting stiffly in his seat and Gabriella knew that he was still ticked off at her.

"Um…Chad…yes." Taylor said and Chad stood up swiftly from the ground and slid a huge ring on Taylor's finger as he picked her up in a big bear hug and swung her around with mostly everyone clapping at the happy sight. Gabriella now knew what this banquet was for, Chad must of planned it because Gabriella couldn't recall when the last time they had a banquet for no reason no one knew about.

Chad and Taylor kept bringing their lips together and kissing for a second and then pulling back with huge smiles on their faces, and then kiss, and then pull back as if they were seeing if it was a dream and they would wake up, and then they would kiss again. Jerry's voice came on and everyone stopped gawking at the two happy people, "Let's eat, dance, and mingle!" Jerry announced happily as food was being served and some soft music was playing. Some women pulled their basketball men to the dance floor, as others got up to mingle, and others just sat there.

"Oh my God Tay, congratulations!" Gabriella said as Taylor sat down and threw her arms around her best friend. "I'm so happy for you." Gabriella exclaimed.

People were coming to their table left and right congratulating Taylor and Chad as Gabriella looked at Ryan who was taking a sip from his alcohol beverage in front of him. "Hey, how was your day?" Gabriella asked softly.

Ryan looked at Gabriella and took a deep breath as he was still clearly mad at her. "Great, but it would be better if you managed to call your boyfriend to tell him where you were so that you wouldn't miss the engagement. Really, you almost did miss it, how could you do that?" Ryan asked getting up and walking away.

Everyone at the table was looking at Gabriella as she kept a straight face on, there was no way that Ryan would spoil how happy Gabriella was for Taylor and Chad right now, after all, Tay and her were best friends and Chad and her were practically brother and sister. Gabriella scanned over the table and saw that Shar and Jason had switched seats so that Shar and Kelsi were talking, as Jason and Zeke were busy talking, or at least they used to be talking, now they were just watching Gabriella and Ryan's retreating body. Gabriella saw that Troy's date was up at the bar with some other basketball player and Troy used to be busy talking with Chad, but obviously they were still looking at Gabriella.

Gabriella turned towards Taylor and said, "I'm sorry he's like that. And I'm sorry that I almost missed it." Gabriella said.

Taylor laid a hand on Gabriella's forearm and said, "Hey, it's okay. You didn't miss it and it's not your fault."

Gabriella smiled and then squealed. "You're getting married."

Taylor broke out into another huge grin and hugged Gabriella again, "I know!" The two girls all started to laugh with each other as everyone went back to what they were doing before.

When Taylor and Gabriella let go of each other, Gabriella looked over her shoulder and saw that Ryan was now standing at the bar. "Why don't you go talk to him?" Kelsi suggested as Gabriella leaned back in her seat and shook her head tiredly.

"No, I'll just let him cool down. I'm way too tired to deal with this." Gabriella said rubbing her temples for a second.

"Yes, what was it that made you late by 45 minutes?" Chad asked with an amused smile.

"I did a photo shoot for the new spring line for this new starting company and then I had to lay down a track. It took me a lot of tries, but I think I actually have a hit single." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Gabi, when are you going to do an album again?" Shar asked.

"I don't know, I haven't done one in so long." Gabriella said.

"You sing and model?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded, "I try." Gabriella said modestly.

"Ha!" Zeke exclaimed. "This girl has had ten hit singles already and her album was at the top of the charts for weeks and months at a time. She's great!" Zeke said and everyone else nodded.

Gabriella found this kind of strange that Troy was just asking this now, but then again, they have never really had just a conversation by themselves, or really talked either. Usually they would end up going to the same banquets, but they would both be busy with different people.

"You should really do another album, and then sing at our wedding!" Tay said excitedly and Chad immediately agreed.

"It would be great, free entertainment." Chad said.

"Oh…wow…guys, I don't know." Gabriella said and just as they were about to say something else Ryan came back with two drinks in his hand and set one down in front of Gabriella.

"Here, you might be thirsty after recording." Ryan said as Gabriella took a sip of her vodka gimlet with two olives. She always needed two olives, it was just her thing.

"Thanks." Gabriella said quietly as an awkward silence took over the table.

"So Troy…who's the girl?" Chad asked motioning to the blonde still at the bar talking to the same basketball player.

Troy shrugged as Gabriella looked at him closer and noticed that he had amazing blue eyes. "Some girl that we went to college with." Troy said.

"Really?" Zeke asked looking at her along with the guys.

Taylor rolled her eyes and took Chad's hand. "Let's dance."

"See you later guys." Chad said as he followed Tay to the dance floor. Gabriella looked at Tay and Chad and how happy they were and sighed. She turned her attention back to the table and saw that it was only her, Ryan, and Troy left as the others went to dance or mingle also.

Gabriella looked at Ryan as she gently put her hand on his upper arm and he didn't move. "Ry, I'm sorry that I was late, but the traffic and there was a train. I didn't mean to stay late recording." Gabriella said in a soft tone so that they wouldn't draw attention to themselves.

"I'm so sick of hearing 'I'm sorry,' from you Gabi. It's getting old." Ryan said coldly.

Gabriella pulled her arm back and looked at him with a 'unbelievable' angry look. "What more do you want me to say? Singing is important to me Ry, you know that." Gabriella said.

"I also thought I knew that you love modeling, basketball, and this banquet." Ryan said. "But…"

"But what? I do. I support you enough as it is, and I do love modeling and your basketball." Gabriella said.

Troy looked at the couple fighting wishing he hadn't brought some cheap blond bimbo as a date who abandons him when he needed a wing man to keep him out of awkward situations like these.

"Really? You really love modeling that you don't follow their rules." Ryan pointed out.

"What rules, their _**diets**_?" Gabriella asked.

Ryan looked at the food that was placed in front of Gabriella five minutes ago and saw the steak, soup, potatoes, corn, bread, and a fruit cup. "Yeah. The diets, how do you expect to be able to do a photo shoot when you gain five extra pounds?"

Gabriella's jaw dropped, she knew that she was perfect weight, in fact the doctors told her that she needed to gain another ten pounds but it was physically impossible since Gabriella was always on the go or doing something active, there was no need to follow the stupid diets that people wanted to set up for her. "Ry, the diets they want me on consist of not eating anything and then **_if_** I feel faint, eat a piece of cheese." Gabriella said. "I can't deal with you right now. I'm too tired from the photo shoot and recording." Gabriella said standing up.

"You wouldn't be tired if you just went to the photo shoot and forgot about singing." Ryan muttered so that Gabriella heard.

Gabriella got up leaving Troy and Ryan at the table by themselves. "Uh…" Troy said not knowing what to say, unlike usual when Troy was practically the leader of the group since he was team captain.

"Hey we have practice tomorrow, right?" Ryan asked changing the subject. Ryan and Troy been friends for two years now, ever since Troy joined the team. Well, not so much as friends, but they hung out together because they shared the same friends.

"Yeah, from noon to three." Troy said. "You gonna make it?"

"Yeah…" Ryan said even though he knew that Gabriella had some runway thing where she was modeling this one person's new designs. "I am."

"Good. Coach doesn't like people missing." Troy said as he took a sip of water in front of him.

"What doesn't Coach like?" Their coach asked.

"Nothing." Troy and Ryan said at the same time.

"Good. Let's keep it at nothing too. So about practice tomorrow, it's canceled but we're working our asses off on Monday then." The Coach said.

"Yes sir." Troy replied in a bored tone as the coach clapped his shoulder and walked away missing Troy's tone.

"Great, now I can go to Shar's, Tay's, and Gabi's show." Ryan said rolling his eyes. "And it's not going to be pretty if she's still mad."

Troy looked at Ryan and found a strange feeling inside of him. He found this small growing feeling that had a mixture of hate, confusion, and something else…was Troy feeling sorry for Gabriella that she had to put up with Ryan?

"Hey, so how did you and Gabriella meet?" Troy asked.

Ryan shrugged. "I was visiting my old college with Jason and Gabriella was a senior there and we bumped into each other getting coffee." Ryan said as if it was nothing.

"Oh…" Troy said not knowing what else to say.

Troy sighed out of relief quietly as Gabriella walked back over to their table, but she didn't sit down. "Ry, I'm heading home because--"

"Because you recording your song took a lot out of you so now you can't be here to celebrate with your friends." Ryan said.

"No…" Gabriella said shortly as she narrowed her eyes on Ryan's sitting body. "Because I need some sleep for the show tomorrow, you are coming right?" Gabriella asked as she dug down deep enough to still keep the conversation polite enough for everyone's liking.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Ryan said as he smiled cheekily up at her. Gabriella shook off the anger that was brewing in her body as she saw Ryan's smile and smiled down sweetly at him. "I love you." Ryan said.

"You too." Gabriella answered back as she started for the door.

But before she could walk three steps away Ryan called to her as he played with the stir straw in his drink, "Do you want me to walk you out?"

"Don't strain yourself." Gabriella said as she walked away. "I'll see you tomorrow Ry."

Troy leaned into the table a little more just so he could see Gabriella's retreating back go into the coat room to get her jacket and Ryan not budging.

"God she's bitchy today. Sorry you had to hear that." Ryan said in a bored tone.

"No problem." Troy mumbled not believing Ryan that that was Gabriella being bitchy because Troy had seen a lot worst from other women and they were not nearly as laid back as Gabriella. "Excuse me, but I think I just saw my date leave with someone else." Troy lied as he stood up from the table and saw that Ryan waved him off with a flick of the wrist.

Troy didn't know why, but he was excited to get to the coat rack before Gabriella had a chance to leave. Troy walked into a giant coat room that looked like it could be from a different building. It didn't have any red, greens, or golds like the banquet hall, instead it was a pale yellow with cheap wood trim and a used to be white ceiling now turning a sick pale yellow, like paper when it gets old.

Troy walked in and sees Gabriella buttoning up her jacket. Gabriella looks up with hope in her eyes and Troy could tell that she was hoping that it was Ryan as when her chocolate eyes met his blue ones, her face faltered a bit and then quickly turned to a soft smile.

"Hey. Leaving so soon?" Gabriella asked as Troy shrugged and started looking for his jacket.

"I could ask you the same thing." Troy said back in a cool voice which made Gabriella giggle.

"Fair enough, fair enough." Gabriella said as she started to go for the door as Troy finally grabbed his jacket.

"Hey, do you need a ride home?" Troy asked lamely. Gabriella had on a shocked face and Troy suddenly realized why, he had just asked one of his friend's girlfriend for a ride home. "I mean…I know your with…Ryan, I was just…never mind." Troy said as he put his jacket on all the way.

"No problem, and thank you for asking, but I have my car with me." Gabriella said. "Hence why I was here late." Gabriella said.

"Right, so you were recording a song?" Troy asked as he held the door open for Gabriella and she walked through it smiling.

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah. It feels good that I got it finished." Gabriella said.

"Oh so you're relieved?" Troy asked trying to find out as much as he could about the wondrous beauty in front of him. And right then Troy's eyes went wide into over drive shock that he was infatuated with his teammates girl.

"Well, no. I'm just happy. You know feeling you get when you finally accomplished something?" Gabriella asked as they made it to the door that lead outside where all the flashes were already going off since they saw their shadows threw the tinted glass door.

"Yeah." Troy said. "Well…"

"Thanks for walking me to the hell hold doors that lead to the devils with flashes." Gabriella said as Troy gave off a chuckle and Gabriella smiled up at him.

"Anytime Gabriella." Troy said.

"Ow…that hurt." Gabriella said faking hurt.

"What?" Troy asked.

"Only my mother and father call me Gabriella when I'm in trouble." Gabriella said.

"Oh, sorry." Troy said. "Then what should I call you, Gabi…" Troy suggested slowly. "Gabs…" Troy spoke in a low slow voice. "Ella…" Troy looked over Gabriella, up her smooth arms to her soft delicate creamy shoulders, up her neck that had a freckle here and there, to her soft pink lips, to her chocolate brown eyes just boring into his. "Brie?"

Gabriella smiled. Ryan had never looked at her like the way Troy was now and it should've scared her that it wasn't her boyfriend that was trying to figure her out, but it didn't. "My friends call me Gabi." Gabriella said and pushed open the doors to exit.

Troy caught a glimpse of her retrieving back as flashes went off crazy and questions were being yelled as Gabriella kept her head straight. That's when he realized that he was just checking out his friend's girlfriend and was even flirting with her for a minute.

'_WHERE'S RYAN AT?'_

'_DID YOU HAVE A FIGHT?'_

'_MONTEZ, PLEASE LOOK RIGHT HERE, SMILE!'_

'_DID YOU AND RYAN FIGHT?'_

Troy waited until he heard the car start up and he pushed the doors open and walked down the carpet or as Brie would say, the hell hold carpet.

'_ARE YOU SINGLE TROY?'_

'_WERE YOU TALKING WITH MONTEZ?'_

'_ARE YOU LEAVING TOGETHER?'_

'_ARE YOU THE KNEW RYAN IN HER LIFE?!'_

**What do you guys think, please review and tell me.**


	2. Brie

Troy Bolton's life was considerable normal for being the captain of the Lakers and being a hot single guy that was voted most hottest eligible bachelor.

Troy dresses the same as he used to before he got famous.

Troy eats the same food before he became rich.

Troy still puts his pants on one leg at a time to keep things the same as before.

Troy still has the same best friend before he met new people during college.

But Troy doesn't wake up the same, but the sad part is, Troy became accustomed to his new change.

Troy groaned as he heard footsteps sprinting up his wooden stairs. Before the annoying knock came into contact with Troy's big white wooden door, Troy rolled over and put his pillow over his head to block out the sun and the noise that he was about to start. "Chad, go away!"

"GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED!"

"Chad, it's…" Troy peeked out from under his pillow and started at his alarm clock in disbelief. "FUCKING SIX IN THE MORNING!" Troy yelled

"IT'S AN EMERGENCY!"

"Go away!" Troy reluctantly took the pillow off of his head and groaned when the sunlight came into contact with his eyes. "THIS BETTER BE FUCKING WORTH IT!" Troy called as he opened his bedroom door in his green boxers to see his desperate looking best friend. Troy frowned as his best friend frowned back at him.

That is how Troy was woken up at least every other day.

* * *

Gabriella was in her spotless steel kitchen taking her freshly made hot chocolate out of the microwave as she sat down at the table and read through the local paper that was delivered to her doorstep once every morning.

Gabriella **liked **waking up at 6 each morning.

Gabriella **liked **waking up to the birds chirping through her open window

Gabriella **likes **that she lives alone, or at least she **likes **not living with Ryan.

Gabriella thought she **likes **living a quiet life when deep down she was thriving for an even more exciting life.

Gabriella was just about to get up and make herself two chocolate chip waffles with peanut butter like she always did in the mornings at 6:15, but was interrupted when her front door opened and slammed shut as Taylor came running into Gabriella's kitchen in a frantic state.

"Tay, what's wrong?" Gabriella asked worriedly as she hugged Taylor.

"I don't know where he is." Taylor said close to tears.

"What?" Gabriella pulled back and put her two hands on Taylor's shoulders to steady her. "Who? He who?" Gabriella asked.

"Chad. I don't know where he is." Taylor said. "You would think after two years, I would know where he was in the morning. Usually he leaves a note if he leaves early in the morning or a post it or something, but this morning he didn't." Taylor said as Gabriella led her over to the table and put her down in front of the untouched hot chocolate Gabriella was getting ready to enjoy.

"Okay, just calm down. Chad will come back home sooner or later." Gabriella said.

"He took my car, I don't know what he was thinking, but he took my car too." Taylor said. "I got stuck driving his stick shift truck over here and we both know that I have trouble with that." Taylor said as she buried her head in her hands. "How am I going to get to the show, all my make up is in my car." Tay complained.

"Oh…you can use my make up until we find Chad and kick his ass." Gabriella said as Taylor looked up hopefully at Gabriella and then frowned.

"We have different skin tones and remember the designers have a say in what make up we use." Taylor added.

Gabriella bit her lip as she sat down across from Tay and grabbed her hands in her own. "We'll find him." Gabriella said as Troy looked up at Gabriella again. "Where does he usually go to in the mornings?"

"Um…he usually works out with the team sometimes." Taylor said.

"But he wouldn't do that knowing that we had a show this afternoon, right?" Gabriella asked.

"No he wouldn't do that…he's usually with Troy then." Taylor said hitting her forehead with her one hand, "Why didn't I think of that in the first place, he's probably at Troy's house doing God only knows what." Taylor said.

"…Troy…" Gabriella said softly and then shook the thought of his deep blue eyes out of her mind.

* * *

"People know." Chad said pacing around Troy's spacious living room.

"What?" Troy asked in a groggy voice still in his boxers as he sat on the couch watching his friend pace around like a mad man.

"Tay forgot to take the ring off last night and a photographer noticed and it's all over the gossip magazines." Chad said in a rush. "We weren't going to announce it until…I don't know, we hadn't even discussed it but I bet Tay didn't want to announce it like that."

"Is she okay?" Troy asked rubbing his forehead.

"I left her this morning, I didn't have time to talk to her…oh God, I didn't leave a note." Chad panicked.

"What?"

"She's going to go nuts when she sees I'm gone, and I took her car. That's like stealing it right? Taking someone's car without their consent, it's stealing?" Chad asked.

"…um…"

"And people were talking to us about the date and colors and _**flowers. **_What if I don't want _**flowers?**_" Chad spat.

"Would you stop saying flowers like that, you're saying it like their a disease and are you getting cold feet already?" Troy asked.

"No!" Chad snapped. "But it's moving fast, it's only December, maybe a nice summer wedding, it's not like I want one next week where I need to know the colors." Chad said while pacing from the TV to the recliner and back again. "And Tay wants me to meet with a wedding planner this week." Chad said.

"Wait, is that why you woke me up at 6 in the morning, because you don't want to help plan your wedding?!"

"No." Chad said flatly as he stood in his spot now.

"Yes it is!" Troy accused. "You don't want to take part in planning your own wedding, when it was your idea. I can't believe you Chad."

"It's the girls job, would you want to plan a wedding and sit through floral designs and dish designs and colors, and did you know that there are over 70 different types of whites? Or so Tay told me last night." Chad said as he slumped down on Troy's couch next to him. Chad crossed his arms over his chest like a five year old kid pouting and said in a depressed tone, "You know your house is for sale?"

"Yeah, I put the sign up myself. Shocking, I know." Troy said with an eye roll.

"So you found a new house?"

"No…I just want to find an open house that is secluded from the crazy fans. You know?" Troy asked.

Chad thought for a moment and then smiled at Troy, "There is a house in the Hill sub division." Chad said. "It's for the more famous people that keeps the fans out and you need passes and everything to get through the gate. And there just happens to be one for sale, but Ryan won't like it." Chad said as he sunk into the couch even more.

"What? Ryan?" Troy asked. "What does he have to do with it?"

"Well…he wants Gabi and him to live together, but Gabriella won't move into his house because it's not kid friendly and so Ryan was thinking about buying the house for sale in the Hills, that just happens to be by Gabi." Chad said.

"Why doesn't he?"

"Because Gabi says that it would be just like living with him except with two houses, but you should check it out sometime, maybe you can buy it before Gabriella caves in on letting Ryan buy it." Chad finished just as the doorbell rang.

Troy looked at Chad expectantly and Chad threw his hands up in defense. "Don't look at me, it's your house." Troy and Chad both got up from the couch.

They were ten feet away from the door moving slowly as all of a sudden banging and yelling came from behind the door at 6:45 in the morning.

"CHAD DANFORTH OPEN THE DAMN DOOR! I KNOW YOUR IN THERE!" The girl voice yelled as Troy opened the door giving Chad a worried look. The two boys looked at Gabriella who was in gray sweats with a yellow tank top on along with a red sports jacket. Gabriella looked at the two boys and glared at Chad and then looked Troy up and down and held in a giggle as she said, "Do you always answer the door in your underwear?" Gabriella pushed her way inside and glared at Chad. "What the hell were you thinking?!"

Chad took a step back as Troy looked from the spot Gabriella was just occupying outside of his house, to the spot that she now stood inside his house as he shut the door.

Chad put his hands up defensively again. "Um…Gabi, it's really hard to think that your mad if your eyes aren't showing anger." Chad said and Gabriella huffed.

"Fine. So I'm not mad." Gabriella said with a shrug of the shoulders as Troy stepped back to be behind Chad. "But I'm not happy either." Gabriella pointed out. "I didn't get my waffles."

"Waffles?" Troy asked puzzled.

"What, you always eat waffles." Chad pointed out.

"Yeah, well I didn't get them so guess what that means, I am blaming you." Gabriella said. "I have your fiancée over at my house worrying about you, the wedding, and the show today along with her car because that has her make up in it and her car seems to be in the _**his **_driveway." Gabriella said pointing at Troy.

"Yeah, I am definitely going to live by her." Troy hissed in Chad's ear sarcastically even though Troy was telling himself to check out the house, maybe he could get to know Gabriella more without Ryan around?

"Give me the keys Chad, and I'll fix whatever mess you caused, and why are you even over at Troy's house this time in the morning?" Gabriella asked shaking her head at Troy and Chad.

"Well…long story." Chad mumbled.

"You better not be getting cold feet, if you break her heart I swear to God I won't be around to comfort Tay because I will be in jail for killing you!" Gabriella hissed even though Troy and Chad could still tell that Gabriella wasn't extremely mad because her eyes seemed to be normal and her mouth and face weren't clouded over and twisted into fury. Gabriella just looked like Gabriella, but she sounded like a non-Gabriella person.

"I'm not." Chad said.

"He's not." Troy reassured her making sure that Chad was in the middle between him and Gabriella since he was still in his boxers and it looked like Gabriella still wasn't done addressing them.

"And why are you at Troy's at six in the morning?" Gabriella asked motioning to Troy's boxers she said, "Never mind, I don't want to know since Troy's in…and it took a long time to answer the door." Gabriella said. "But I'm willing to help you get on Tay's good side again." Gabriella said in her usual calm voice.

"How?" Chad asked eerily.

"On Thursday in two days, she set up a meeting with a wedding planner at 9, you are going to it." Gabriella said.

Chad thought about it. "You're actually thinking about it, just go and get it done with." Troy said.

"And why did I get the feeling that you were some romantic Troy, _get it done with_." Gabriella mimicked Troy and rolled her eyes as Troy and her both chuckled.

"Okay, I'll go." Chad said.

"Good, now give me the car keys and I brought your truck for you. You also need more air in the back left tire." Gabriella said. "I would've done it for you, but I didn't feel like it."

Chad and Gabriella switched keys and Gabriella smiled. "Waffles."

"Yes, now you can go, get Tay to forgive me for messing up this morning and eat your damn waffles." Chad said and gave Gabriella a hug. "Thanks, really."

Gabriella smiled as she turned to head out the front door and then turned back and looked at Troy "Nice house…and, your still in your underwear."

"Oh really?" Troy asked sarcastically. "I hadn't noticed."

Gabriella was about to walk out of the house with a small smile on her face at Troy's comment when Chad's voice stopped her, "So what time is this show today?"

Gabriella turned around and looked at him with a you-got-to-be-kidding-me face. "It's at one, but we have to be there at ten hence your fiancée freaking out that she didn't have her supplies she needs." Gabriella said. "Wait, you guys are actually coming?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, why?" Chad asked.

"Troy are you coming?" Gabriella asked knowing that he had never been to one, or at least Gabriella has never seen him at one.

"Uh…I wasn't planning on going, but if you want…I mean, if your asking…maybe I'll…consider." Troy finished lamely as he stumbled with his words and Gabriella and Troy looked at each other like Chad wasn't even in the room.

Chad was confused, how could two people who were bickering a little while ago, be all of a sudden nervous around each other?

"Um…" Gabriella had no idea what she was doing. Was she inviting some other guy besides her boyfriend to come watch her model. "If you want, I'm sure Chad and you can drive together." Gabriella said. "or something, live car pool and help save the environment that way." Gabriella cursed herself for sounding so stupid right now.

"…yeah, I mean, if there's nothing better to do." Troy said.

"Okay then." Gabriella went to leave and then Chad stopped her again.

"Wait, what are you guys modeling today?" Chad asked.

"Um…Shar is doing some formal wear, Tay is doing business and holiday clothing while I'm doing lingerie." Gabriella said as if it was no big deal even though Troy was pretty sure that both Chad and Gabriella could hear his heart beat speed up and thump through his chest. "So, I'll see you guys later, right?"

"Yeah." Troy answered for the both of them as he shut the door behind Gabriella and leaned against it.

"Dude, stop thinking about her." Chad warned.

"What?" Troy asked.

"She is going out with Ryan."

"Yeah, but she did invite me, so…maybe--"

"Maybe she was just being her polite self and you were being a horny guy who doesn't have a girlfriend." Chad said slapping Troy on the shoulder and chuckling as he walked through Troy's house. Even though Troy could tell that Chad was just joking around about Troy liking Gabriella, Troy's eyes got wide as Chad disappeared down the hall and Troy really thought about it.

He couldn't like one of his friend's girlfriend. But he did? Was this a right feeling, was Gabriella feeling it also? Why had she invited Troy to come to the show today? Was she just being polite because after going to banquets and listening to Ryan talk about her like a Goddess, Troy got the impression that Gabriella was naturally polite.

And then that brought everything to Ryan, why would he talk about Gabriella like she was a Goddess, but then treat her so badly? Well, maybe it wasn't bad, it was just over protective which could result into being bad behavior. Why was Gabriella with Ryan? What did Ryan have that he didn't?

**This is not how Gabriella and Troy planned on spending their morning, waffleless and confused.

* * *

**

Flashes were going off like crazy as some people in high business power suits were writing things down as each model and new outfit came out. Taylor and Shar had just finished their last piece of clothing and now they just had to finish lingerie. "Wow, they did good, didn't they?" Troy asked Chad out of the side of his mouth. "I mean I'm no expert, but they were good right?"

"Yeah man. They did great…hey, do you want to go to that one new club tonight with me and Tay, I have something to ask you." Chad said.

"You can just ask me now." Troy said hopefully.

"No man, Tay wants to be there also." Chad said as some lights dimmed and the stage lights lit up more indicating something was going to happen.

"Yeah, after the show?" Troy asked.

"Yeah." Chad answered back and everything and everyone went silent as the last part of the show happened. "Gabi is coming up now." Chad said as Troy's eyes connected with Gabriella's for a second as she walked down the runway. She broke her gaze away from Troy and it landed on the back of the room, but Troy swore that as she turned around hers sought out for his.

* * *

"That was great Tay." Troy said as Chad, Tay, and Troy stood outside in the parking lot by their two cars.

"Thanks, how did you like the last part of the show?" Tay asked with a smirk.

"Ha ha Tay, your funny." Troy said as he rolled his eyes jokingly.

"I'm starting to think that only Gabi and I are the serious ones here." Chad said.

"Ye--hey, where is Gabi, she told me that she was coming to dinner with us, and she just had to ask Ryan if he wanted to come?" Taylor looked around the parking lot as she turned in her spot.

"Uh…there they are." Troy said pointing to under a street light.

"God, is that what we used to look like after one year of dating?" Chad asked.

"Nope, worse." Troy said as all three of them took in the sight before them.

Gabriella was pressed up against the pole as Ryan was attacking her neck with kisses. His hands were on the small of her back, making her arch into him as her hands were on the back of his neck and her head was turned upwards so that Ryan could get a better angle.

"So it's obvious that they made up." Chad pointed out.

"Oh yeah." Tay and Troy said at the same time and for a split second Troy had to contain himself from just going over there and ripping Ryan off of her and connected his lips with hers to show her how much better he was then Ryan.

* * *

"Hey Ry?" Gabriella panted as Ryan continued with the kissing.

"hmm?" Ryan mumbled against her skin.

"Dinner. Tay and Chad invited us." Gabriella said as her hands played with the little hairs on his neck.

Ryan broke apart from Gabriella's neck and stared at her. "Oh, Rick, from the team invited me and some of the guys out for dinner. I told him I would go already." Ryan said.

Gabriella frowned slightly but then put on a soft smile because it didn't really bother her as much as it would with other people because she knew Tay and Chad had to ask her something and it probably would be better if Ryan wasn't there. "Oh okay." Gabriella said.

"Hey, don't be sad, after I'll stop by your house, let's say by one?" Ryan asked. "No…better make that two. Okay?" Ryan asked.

Gabriella thought about it and then nodded her head slowly. "Okay." Gabriella said as Ryan pressed a quick kiss to her lips and walked off towards his car which Gabriella just happened to come in.

Gabriella mentally cursed herself as she realized that she would now have to ride with the newly engaged people who very openly expressed their feelings sometimes. Gabriella walked up to Troy, Chad, and Tay and smiled.

"Is Ryan just bringing the car around then?" Chad asked.

"No, he's not coming. Says he's going out with Rick from the team or something?" Gabriella said as more of a question. "So I think I have to call a cab or something…"

"No, you can ride with us, right Chad?" Taylor asked as she smiled at him.

"Yeah Gabi, come on." Chad said.

Troy looked at Gabriella and noticed how she didn't seem sad, nor mad, but a little disappointed. "Or she doesn't have to ride with two newly engaged people who swap spit every minute when she can ride with me." Troy pointed out dangling his car keys on his two fingers.

"We don't do that every minute." Tay pointed out.

"Thanks Troy. Sorry guys, but I'm going to have to take Troy up on his offer, seeing as he has an awesome car just calling my name to drive." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Oh that hurt. Your only using me because of the car?" Troy asked as they both started walking away from Chad and Taylor.

"What else would I use you for?" Gabriella asked playing along with a chuckle.

"Oh a little this a little that wouldn't hurt." Troy said as Tay and Chad just stood in the parking lot by Chad's car. The last thing those two heard were Gabriella giggling and Troy pretending to be stern by saying, "Brie, I'm driving."

"Brie?" Chad and Tay asked out loud.

* * *

After thirty minutes Chad and Tay were sitting in a booth across from Gabriella and Troy with drinks in front of everyone. "So…we have something to ask you guys." Tay said.

"Okay?" Gabriella asked as she looked at Taylor in the eye.

"We want you two to be our maid of honor and best man." Chad said.

"Will you guys, please?" Tay asked.

"Of course man, I don't think I would forgive you if you didn't ask." Troy said as Chad and him did one of their guy handshakes.

"Gabi?" Tay asked.

Gabriella smiled. "I would love too Tay." Gabriella said.

"Thank you guys so much, now I won't be the only one planning this thing." Chad said as Tay slapped him on the arm and then cuddled up to him.

"What?" Gabriella and Troy asked confused.

"Well we have the wedding appointment on Thursday and we were wondering if you two would come along?" Tay asked hopefully.

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other, each with dreaded faces on and then Gabriella turned back to Tay with a small smile, "Of course we will." Gabriella said.

"We?" Troy asked.

"Yes we." Gabriella hissed at him as she smiled reassuringly at the happy couple in front of them.

"But why me? I'll probably just end up doing nothing." Troy whined.

"That's the plan, your someone to keep Chad company as Gabriella you help me plan this because my mom isn't in town and won't be until summer again, so I was wondering if you would want to help me?" Tay asked.

"Yeah." Gabriella sighed.

"That's great." Tay squealed. "Now let's dance Chad." Tay said.

"Okay but only because I love you." Chad said sliding out of the booth and pulling Taylor with him.

"I have to plan a wedding." Gabriella said leaning her head on her hand that was propped up on the table with her elbow.

"At least you'll be doing something, I'll just be sitting with Chad in silence." Troy said looking at Gabriella.

"But I don't know how to plan a wedding." Gabriella complained.

"But aren't you happy?" Troy asked in a girl voice.

"Yeah." Gabriella said quickly. "I am so happy for Tay, but…_**me **_helping plan a wedding. I don't have a first clue on how to even get proposed to, how am I supposed to help with a wedding?" Gabriella asked taking out her cell phone. "Hey do you know the car service number?" Gabriella asked as her eyes stayed on the phone.

"No, why?" Troy asked in a distant voice as he thought over what Gabriella just said. Was she really ready to get married already? Did she want to get married to Ryan? Were they that serious?

Gabriella looked up at Troy, "Ryan has something going on Thursday and my car is going to be in the shop and I'll need a ride to the wedding place." Gabriella said.

"Don't do that, they rip you off anyways when you could spend your money on something a lot better than cars that say their non smoking but they smell like smoke anyways." Troy said as he took a sip of his drink.

"Then what do you suppose I do?" Gabriella asked smiling at Troy hoping that he would give her a ride, and then realized that she was basically throwing herself at him, or at least that is what it felt like to her.

"I could swing by your house, it'll be no problem. It's time I did something for this planet and car pool." Troy said as Gabriella chuckled.

"If you don't mind?" Gabriella made sure.

"No problem at all. I was actually going to check out that one house that I believe is in your area also." Troy said as Gabriella took a sip of her vodka gimlet with two olives. "Do you always drink that?" Troy asked pointing to her drink that she just put down.

"It's my drink and your looking for a house?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, isn't there one that's close to your area?" Troy asked playing dumb.

"Uh, yeah. It actually happens to be next door." Gabriella said. "Been for sale for a while now." Gabriella commented.

"Is that because you scare them away Brie?" Troy taunted.

"No, I'm rarely home to have time for my annoying neighbors." Gabriella said. "Not that you would be annoying or anything, I didn't mean it like that." Gabriella added quickly.

"No problem, I totally understand." Troy said and before they both knew it his hand was on hers which was laying on the table. They both looked down at their hands and pulled back quickly with a blush appearing on both of their faces.

"Sorry." They both mumbled and Troy then cleared his throat to change the subject to remind him that Gabriella was dating Ryan. "So how's Ryan been?"

"Oh…he's good…"

* * *

"Thanks Troy, I don't think I could stand another minute with the drunk horny couple." Gabriella said getting out of Troy's car as Troy followed suit.

"You know, I could have gotten the door for you." Troy pointed out as Gabriella looked at Troy as he followed her up to her doorway.

"No you didn't have to, I am a big girl Troy." Gabriella said and then looked in her driveway.

"Who's car is that?" Troy followed Gabriella's gaze.

"Oh, it's Ryan's**_…new car_**." Gabriella trailed off as they stood on her porch steps outside her front door.

"Oh…um, I guess…" Troy started.

"Yeah…thanks again for taking me home and then walking me up here." Gabriella said.

"No problem…bye Brie." Troy said and Gabriella smiled at the nickname she picked up on that night.

Gabriella started to open her door but Troy grabbed her wrist gently and Gabriella turned around confused. "Brie?" Troy asked.

"Yeah Troy?"

"Listen…I'm not good with…" _relationships or stealing my friend's girl away, but would you go out with me_, "…houses and things like that, do you think…" _you could leave Ryan for me_, "you could come with me…on Thursday to check out…the house?" Troy asked hopefully.

"…yeah." Gabriella said. "I'm not that much better, but yeah, I can help you Troy." Gabriella said.

The two stood with Troy's hand still gripping her wrist, and both of them not realizing it. The two just stood there looking into each other's eyes and Gabriella found herself going into over drive as she looked over Troy and his tan built up body with a sure six pack hiding away underneath his polo and his sandy brown hair just in the right place on his head. Gabriella smiled and they both tensed up as Gabriella's door opened.

"Hey Gabi. Troy?" Ryan asked and Gabriella instantly pulled her hand back and Troy let her go.

"Hey, Ryan." Troy said awkwardly.

"Ry he was just taking me home. We both got suckered into going out with the almost newly weds." Gabriella smiled and turned back to Troy. "Bye Troy and thank you again."

"Bye Brie." Troy let slip her new nickname as Gabriella walked inside her house after giving Ryan a peck on the cheek. "Bye Ryan."

"Thanks man." Ryan called out and shut the door after he flipped off the porch light.

Ryan slipped into Gabriella's bed with just his boxers on as Gabriella was already laying in it with her short shorts on and a tank top. "Did you have a good time tonight baby." Ryan asked

"Yeah. I had fun." Gabriella said with a small smile as she turned her back to Ryan and Ryan pulled her closer to him as Gabriella sighed. She couldn't get a certain blue eyed boy out of her head, and it should've felt wrong, but Gabriella, for once in her life, didn't care.


	3. She Didn't Kiss Him On The Lips

"Out of the kitchen and pantry way you have your larder." The business women said at 7:30 in the morning on a Thursday.

"What's a larder?" Troy whispered to Gabriella out of the side of his mouth.

Gabriella shrugged.

"It's easy to clean." The women said a little too much enthusiastically for it only being 7:30 in the morning.

"Uh…it's nice?" Troy more like questioned.

"Definitely." Gabriella nodded her head going along with Troy.

"So, I will just let you two have a look around and I'll be in the kitchen going over some papers…this is a nice family home for such a young couple like yourselves." The lady said.

"Oh no…"

"We're not--" The lady was already out of ear shot before Gabriella or Troy could finish.

Troy walked around in the empty foyer and through his arms up dramatically. "Wow, this is huge!"

Gabriella giggled at how almost childish Troy was acting. "Yeah, and you even have a larder."

"What the hell is a larder?"

"I don't know. I didn't even think larder was a real word." Gabriella pointed out with a smile.

"Boy, I picked out good help." Troy said sarcastically.

"Hey, you're the one that asked me when I said I didn't know what I was doing either." Gabriella said.

"You could've warned me on a scale of one to ten on just how much you knew about this stuff, what the heck is this?" Troy asked coming into another room with Gabriella following behind him.

"Um…a really bad picture." Gabriella said looking at a clown picture that would scare anyone due to the fact that it was a creepy little thing.

"Obviously." Troy said. "But what is it doing in my house?"

"Your house?" Gabriella asked with a kinked eye brow.

"Well, yeah. I think I like it." Troy said. "Plus it has a nice pool in the back with a hot tub and mini bar." Troy said.

"I guess." Gabriella said with a weak smile that said that she was happy, but she knew that she was doing something wrong.

"What?" Troy asked as he turned in his spot on the glossy hardware floor and looked at Gabriella.

"Nothing, but your not keeping the clown picture, are you?" Gabriella asked biting her lip.

"Why, scared?" Troy asked with a chuckle.

"…yeah…" Gabriella said. "I don't want to come over and see _**that.**_" Gabriella spat out the last word while pointing to the creepy clown that looked like it was laughing at you.

"Who said that you're allowed in my house?" Troy asked as Gabriella's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink.

"Oh…um…" _Think of something to say Gabs. _"Who else is going to help you move in your stuff?" Gabriella asked smartly.

"My guess would be the movers." Troy said.

"Oh, but what's the fun of moving things when you don't do it yourself?" Gabriella asked.

"Do you know how much stuff I have?" Troy asked.

"There can't be that much stuff." Gabriella said.

"You really want to help me?" Troy asked. After all they just basically met even though they both had known of each other for a year now. Troy watched Gabriella stand before him in jeans and a simple red tank top. Gabriella put one of her curls behind her ears as her eyes met his.

"Why not? I have nothing better to do. There's no modeling things going on since Christmas is Saturday." Gabriella said.

"If you're sure, but don't you and Ryan do anything for Christmas?" Troy asked. "Or your family?"

"Nah, they live across the country and we're more of the Thanksgiving kind of people where we exchange gifts then anyways. And Ryan and I celebrated it a week ago since he is flying to Florida to celebrate with his _family _tonight." Gabriella said.

Troy picked up on Gabriella's disgust. "What's wrong with his family?" Troy asked sitting down on the bottom step to the one of three stairways.

Gabriella leaned against the doorway that was a couple of feet away from Troy. "I feel weird talking to you about this." Gabriella said.

"Oh, you don't have to talk if you don't want too." Troy said as his heart dropped.

"No! It's not like that. It's not weird bad." Gabriella said and Troy put on a small smile as he saw how Gabriella reacted to him feeling hurt. "It's just, you're his teammate." Gabriella said.

"And you're his girlfriend." Troy pointed out. "But hey, it's fine if you don't want to talk."

"Fine." Gabriella gave in as her conscience kicked in. "It's just he has this annoying sister, Mary." Gabriella said.

"Oh." Troy said stretching out the word.

"What? You've met her?" Gabriella asked.

"Tall, blonde, high pitch voice that makes you think your ears are going to bleed, annoying, high maintenance kind of girl?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded her head, "Yeah." Gabriella said thinking of Ryan's 26 year old sister. "And then of course you have her boyfriend that just follows her around like there's nothing wrong with the fact that she treats everyone like she's better, and then next in line you have their parents who think their two kids are like the King and Queen of England and they can never do anything bad." Gabriella said.

Troy gave off a chuckle. "I've only met the sister when she flew in a couple of months ago." Troy said.

"Oh yes, that was for Ryan's birthday." Gabriella said. "But seriously, their parents are like…" Gabriella whispered the last part as if afraid the lady in the kitchen could hear them even though there was 6 rooms separating them. "really bad." Gabriella said.

Troy laughed at how cute Gabriella sounded right there.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh nothing."

"You don't believe me." Gabriella said.

"No, no, I believe you. Trust me, the parents must be bad if their daughter is like that." Troy said. "And I can't believe you didn't want to spend Christmas with them?" Troy said sarcastically.

"Right." Gabriella stretched the word out and then looked at Troy, "Well then what do you do on Christmas, any girlfriends?" Gabriella asked and she found that she was almost dreading the answer, even though she knew the answer anyways. But still, he could have a girlfriend and Gabriella just didn't know.

"No." Troy said. "I like to stay clear of that category." Troy said.

"Oh really. Why is that?" Gabriella asked with a smile.

"Somehow I always get the bitchy annoying girls." Troy said.

Gabriella found this hard to believe since Troy seemed like a more than nice guy. Troy could tell that Gabriella was surprised by her facial expressions. "Oh." Gabriella could only say.

"But it's not like I have had time to find a girlfriend that I genuinely like. I've been busy with basketball ever since college started. And then the Lakers took over." Troy said standing up.

A silence came over the two of them as Gabriella looked around the room pretending to study the walls, floor, and ceiling as she refused to look at Troy since she couldn't think of anything to say and she had just talked about something that she had never even talked about with Ryan. There was no way that Gabriella was going to talk to Ryan about his family because she didn't even know how Ryan felt on the subject.

"So let's go buy a house." Troy said. And then froze as Gabriella looked at Troy. "I mean let's go watch me buy a house…I mean let's have you watch me…I mean I'm going to buy the house, while you watch, as a neighbor." Troy said quickly as he stumbled over his words.

"I'm just a neighbor?" Gabriella joked as she found that deep down that hurt that Troy only thought of her like that.

"An annoying neighbor?" Troy tried again with a smirk.

"Ha ha Bolton, your funny." Gabriella said. "Now let's go seal the deal and meet up with Chad and Tay." Gabriella said slapping him on the chest as she walked by him and Troy couldn't help himself as he looked down at her swinging hips, swaying from side to side as if inviting him.

* * *

"Troy we're going to be late." Gabriella hissed. 

"Relax, I just have to…Done." Troy said proudly.

"Very well Mr. Bolton, I really do think your wife and you will enjoy this wonderful house. Very kid friendly and spacious for a big family." The woman said proudly. "We'll be in contact with all the little details." The woman said as she started to walk away.

"We're not together." Was all Gabriella could think to tell her as the woman just brushed Gabriella off or she couldn't hear her. "Come on Troy, we're going to be late." Gabriella said.

"Fine, sorry if I'm just happy." Troy said as they exited Troy's new house as Gabriella nonchalantly took Troy's hand in her own and pulled him out of the house like a little kid. This put a smile on Troy's face as he gripped Gabriella's hand tighter. "Whoa where's the fire?" Troy asked.

"So dramatic Bolton." Gabriella joked as they finally reached Troy's car. "So…your really buying this house?" Gabriella asked in all serious tone as she sat in Troy's car with Troy starting the car up.

"Yeah, why not?" Troy asked as if it was no big deal.

"Well, does anyone else know…like on the team?" Gabriella asked as the guilty thought of Ryan filled her brain. Even if she felt nothing for Ryan anymore or at least only felt like they should only be friends, she still felt guilty with hanging out with Troy and helping him buy that house. Gabriella couldn't help it, even though Ryan didn't treat her the best, she still felt like she was cheating on him even though Troy and her only had a friendship starting? Right, was there more to it? And if there was, Gabriella knew that she would have to break up with Ryan before her and Troy could do anything together because no one deserved to be cheated on.

"Well, Chad knows. And that's it." Troy laughed. "I don't have that many people to tell." Troy said. "Besides my family who lives in New Mexico." Troy said. "And then Chad and Tay, Jason and Zeke too." Troy added.

"Oh…" Gabriella said.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Troy asked as they pulled up to a red light.

"No, it's just…" Gabriella knew that she had to tell Troy about Ryan looking into that house too, but it was too late now for Ryan to buy it and part of Gabriella was happy about that. "Ryan was looking at that house, so he will be just a little disappointed, that's all." Gabriella said as if it was nothing.

"Oh, well…I could say that I wont' buy it, but I already signed the papers. So it's kind of too late." Troy said with a small smile as he thought that at least he beat Ryan at something.

"No problem." Gabriella said. _I didn't really want him to move in that house anyways.

* * *

_

"Green."

"Yellow."

"I don't want _**yellow**_. That's so girly Tay."

"I don't want _**green**_. That's so not pretty."

"So not pretty?" Chad asked with a grin.

"Danforth, you are pushing me too far right now." Tay warned.

"McKessie, you are turning me on right now." Chad said putting his arm on Taylor's mid thigh.

"Eww!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Chad!" Troy said disgusted as he put his hand on his head.

"I'm not having green at my wedding."

"I'm not having yellow at my wedding either."

"Why not?!"

"Because…Troy doesn't want to wear a yellow tie, do you?" Chad hissed turning towards Troy.

"Well, I…yellow…green…they really are the same thing, aren't they?" Troy coward back in his seat as he received glares from Chad and Taylor and Gabriella let a small giggle escape her mouth and all three of them looked at her.

"Gabi doesn't want to wear green dress. They make her look bloated." Taylor said.

"TAYLOR!" Gabriella screeched.

Taylor turned towards Gabriella and put her hand in front of her mouth so that Chad and Troy didn't see her mouth moving and whispered, "Shh, we know that is not true, but the guys don't."

Troy was trying to contain his chuckles as Gabriella's face was turning a shade of red.

"Tay, that doesn't work when were less then five feet away from each other. See, Gabi doesn't have a problem with green dresses." Chad pointed out.

Everyone's eyes were on Gabriella waiting for her answer and Gabriella sunk lower in her seat, and in a small voice she squeaked, "I like red."

"Hey, if she gets to pick a color, then I want to too. I didn't know that you could, I thought that was against the rules. I want black." Troy said.

Taylor and Chad were quiet as they thought about what their two best friends said and Gabriella and Troy looked at each other and smiled thanking the lord that their thirty minute color argument might be solved. Gabriella looked around in her seat and saw that Tay's wedding planner, Missy was outside the glass doors talking to someone. Missy had dismissed herself from the room ten minutes ago trying to give Tay and Chad some privacy.

"Black tuxes." Tay said thoughtfully.

"Red dresses." Chad added.

"Red ties." They both said and Troy and Gabriella smiled at each other that they have step one out of 40 steps completed and that was just picking the colors.

* * *

"They were ready to kill each other." Gabriella said with a laugh as she and Troy walked down the sidewalk together after exiting the ice cream parlor where they got bombarded with people wanting autographs. Gabriella turned around as she was in mid laugh and saw that Chad and Taylor were about twenty feet behind them. 

Gabriella turned around as they continued walking but Gabriella's foot stepped down on the crack in the sidewalk wrong so she fell a little, and before Troy could react as he was chuckling too, Gabriella gripped her hands around Troy's upper arm for support causing him to almost tumble over, but they both got a hold of their footing and continued to walk as they just laughed harder.

"Whoa…Brie, I think the ice cream is hitting you hard." Troy said with a laugh.

Gabriella kept her hands around Troy's one arm as they continued walking as Gabriella smiled. "God, I haven't had cookie dough ice cream in a long time." Gabriella said.

"And how did it taste?" Troy asked as he snuck glances over at her and to an innocent bystander, it would look like those two were a couple.

Gabriella nodded her head slowly as she thought about it and then said, "It tasted pretty damn good."

Troy chuckled, "If you like that then you should try the new restaurant that is opening on Christmas." Troy said. "I hear that it has some of the best food, not to mention French fries." Troy said.

Gabriella gasped with a laugh and looked at Troy with her face gleaming, "How does ice cream have any relation to the new restaurant?"

"Well any person that has a good appetite knows that French fries dipped in ice cream is the best concoction there is." Troy said. "And it just so happens that I, Troy Bolton, have a reservation at the so mentioned restaurant with the French fries." Troy said proudly as he puffed out his chest and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Good for you, you get to eat at the new restaurant while I get take out." Gabriella said while the sweet smile stayed on her face.

"Well…I was wondering…I know we just really met…but…if your not doing anything…maybe dinner?" Troy wanted to hit his head in frustration as he just replayed what he just said in his head, and it didn't sound too good or smooth. But he couldn't actually hit himself, because at that moment his dominant hand was being held by an unknowing Gabriella Montez.

Gabriella's mind went into over drive again as she stared a head of her as the sun was slowly going down and the street lights were turning on one by one. Did I just force Troy into inviting me? No, but I did hint him on giving him the feeling that I wanted to go. It can't be a date, can it? I can't date him if I'm with Ry, he knows that right? Unless he's into that sort of thing? No, Troy would never have me cheat with him. I have to answer sometime, he probably thinks that I'm crazy or something.

"Um…I don't know." Gabriella said unsurely.

"Come on, it could be fun." Troy said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Um…I have to lay down a track that day." Gabriella said.

"On Christmas?" Troy asked.

"It's a Christmas song coming out for New Years." Gabriella said.

"Come on, your going to leave your friend all by himself on Christmas night?" Troy asked with a knowing smile.

Gabriella smiled as she looked straight ahead glad that he said 'friend,' or at least part of her was glad because that meant that she could go without any trouble, but…the other part of her wanted him to say, 'date,' and Gabriella should've taken that as a warning sign, but Gabriella pushed it aside.

"Yeah. I can hardly wait." Gabriella said as she smiled brightly up at Troy and sent a shiver down his spine as he smiled down at her.

Troy found himself loving her smile when he shouldn't.

Troy found himself loving her eyes when he shouldn't.

Troy found himself loving her how her cheeks flushed when he shouldn't.

Troy found himself doing a lot of things that he shouldn't, that including asking Gabriella Montez out to dinner as 'friends,' even though he knew in the back of his mind he wanted more…much, much more. But yet, the good side of him won and he would have to come to terms that Gabriella Montez was dating Ryan, his basketball buddy.

* * *

"Chad are you happy about the colors?" Taylor asked as Chad and her walked behind Troy and Gabriella down the sidewalk holding hands after getting ice cream.

"Yeah, black and red are two good colors. Are you because we can change them if you want too?" Chad asked.

"I am..." Just then Taylor saw Gabriella almost fall, and bring Troy down with her, but instead they both caught themselves and it resulted in Gabriella clutching onto Troy as they walk. "What the hell are they doing?" Tay asked.

Chad followed Taylor's gaze and landed on Troy and Gabriella. It was just two days ago that Chad had joked to Troy about him staying away from Gabriella in a non friend way, but Chad never actually believed that his best friend would flirt and keep up the flirting with a taken woman. "Don't worry, they know what they're doing." Chad said in a believing voice even though he knew he was lying to himself and Tay.

Taylor sighed, "I hope so...but they are cute together and I haven't seen Gabi smile so much like she did today." Tay said happy for her friend.

"Yeah...did you see her eatting ice cream, I can't remember the last time she actually did that." Chad said.

"I'm happy for her." Tay yawned.

"Tay honey." Chad chuckled quietly. "You can't be happy for her and Troy's relationship when they don't have one to begin with." Chad pointed out softly.

"I guess, but what if they were together?" Taylor asked.

"Then maybe we would be going to their wedding next." Chad said softly as he rubbed Taylor's back. "But Gabi is with Ryan. Remember our blonde haired friend who I play basketball with?" Chad teased.

"Yeah, but...I'm just tired from all the wedding planning already. I don't really know what I'm saying anymore." Taylor said with another yawn as Chad pulled her closer.

* * *

"Thanks for driving me to Ryan's." Gabriella said as her and Troy both sat in his car outside Ryan's house.

"So how long is he going to be gone for?" Troy asked.

"Um...he's leaving today on the 23rd, and he's not getting back until the 2nd, so he's going to miss three days of practice, but he says that he will be able to make it up if he doubles practice on Thursday and Friday for the game on Saturday." Gabriella said. "So, you really have practice on the 31st, New Years Eve?" Gabriella asked changing the topic from Ryan.

"Yeah, that's when we resume practice to work off all the holiday desserts." Troy said.

"Um...so I will see you on Christmas?" Gabriella more like asked then commented.

"I'll pick you up at 7?" Troy asked.

"Seven sounds good, but hey, if you want, you can come into the recording studios and meet me and then we can catch some lunch, I have two people that I want you too meet." Gabriella said with a smile as she was thinking in her head, _Did I just invite him to the studio? Oh my God, he's smiling! I have to say something so he won't think that I'm like cheating on Ryan. _"I mean...we...I...like friends." Gabriella stammered like an idiot as she looked down at her hands.

"I'd love too." Troy said. "Any friends of yours would be cool to meet." Troy said as Gabriella lifted her head and smiled and then before Gabriella could say anything, her cell phone started.

"Just a minute." Gabriella said as she dug through her purse and looked down at the text. Gabriella looked up and told Troy, "I have to go, Ryan is waiting for me to bring him to the airport." Gabriella said with a sigh.

"Hey, what are you thinking?" Troy asked sensing her mood change.

"Oh, uh...no-nothing." Gabriella said putting on a fake smile as she felt like she couldn't breathe when Troy asked her these things with true concern. It wasn't a bad feeling that she got when she couldn't breathe either, it was like a good feeling that Gabriella could get used too.

"Hey, are you okay? What's wrong?" Troy asked as he put his hand over Gabriella's.

Gabriella shook her head and took her hand back realizing what she was thinking and what she was allowing Troy to do was wrong, or at least wrong when she was with Ryan. "Um...Troy I have to go, but I'll see you at the studio for lunch, noon okay?" Gabriella asked rushing out of the car as Troy rolled down her window and watched her jog up to Ryan's door. Gabriella didn't even get to the front door before it opened and Ryan came out and Gabriella through her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek, and Troy found himself smiling...she didn't kiss him on the lips.

Troy was too busy studying Gabriella that he almost jumped back in his seat as Ryan's eyes met with his. Ryan had his eyes narrowed on Troy, but as Gabriella looked up at Ryan, Ryan smiled and waved and nodded towards Troy. Troy put on a fake small grin as he nodded back at Ryan and felt a warm sensation as his eyes met with Gabriella's and she waved goodbye to him as Ryan put his arm around Gabriella and led her to the car.


	4. You're Beautiful

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is...  
You_

_All I want for Christmas is you... baby_

It was almost noon and Gabriella still didn't like how her voice sounded with the last verse of the song that she was recording. She had already sung it ten times straight and was at the studio for two tiring hours and still didn't fully love the song yet. She loves the lyrics and the song tune, it was just how she sounded and her emotion in the song. It sounded _raw._

Gabriella looked through the glass and saw that Matt was pointing at the clock with a look that told her that she needed to take a break. Gabriella shook her head and put up one finger with a pout asking silently to do the song one more time. She saw Matt sigh and roll his eyes muttering something and Gabriella smiled as Matt finally looked up at her and nodded his head. Gabriella smiled brightly at him and mouthed, "Thank you."

The music started and Gabriella shut her eyes to block everything out, but opened them once she finished the first verse feeling another pair of eyes on her and that's when a soft smile broke out onto her face when her brown eyes met with blue.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There's just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

Gabriella continued singing as she watched Matt and Troy shake hands. Gabriella felt a warming feeling in her heart as Troy was shaking Matt's hand. Ryan had only met Matt a couple of times and Matt nor Ryan had ever offered each other their hands to shake, and it just touched Gabriella's heart that the person that she looked up to was shaking Troy's hand and from what it looked like, Matt was accepting Troy.

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the fireplace_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas day_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_You baby_

Gabriella shut her eyes and pressed her hand to her right ear against her head phones as she smiled brightly getting into the song even more.

_I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I don't even wish for snow_

_I'm just gonna keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe_

_I won't make a list and send it_

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

_I won't even stay awake to_

_Hear those magic reindeers click_

_'Cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holding on to me so tight_

_What more can I do_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

_Ooh baby_

_All the lights are shining_

_So brightly everywhere_

_And the sound of children'sLaughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need_

_Won't you please bring my baby to me..._

Gabriella opened her eyes and found that her body was swaying and moving with the melody like it usually did without Gabriella even trying. Gabriella looked at Matt and he gave her thumbs up as Gabriella saw out of the corner of her eye that Troy was confused by Matt's gesture. Gabriella looked at Troy and began to sing the last verse and found that she was instantly calmed.

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is...  
You_

_All I want for Christmas is you... Baby_

Gabriella took off the head phones and sighed with a happy satisfying grin on her face. Matt gave her a thumbs up and then pointed at Gabriella and motioned for her to come out. Gabriella practically skipped out and hugged Matt.

"You did awesome and the last verse, very good might I add." Matt said as he let go of her and Gabriella just beamed with happiness.

Troy had never seen her this happy and found that he was smiling when he really had no point of smiling like an idiot. "That was really good Brie." Troy said.

"Brie?" Matt asked with a knowing smile. "That's a good singers name." Matt commented and Gabriella blushed a little. "I'm just joking Gabi."

"Right Matt." Gabriella said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. "So was that a wrap? Is it all ready to go?" Gabriella asked with dancing eyes.

Matt pretended to think and then smiled himself. "I think you're my most promising client." Matt said.

Troy watched the two and from what it looked like, if he was to stay on Gabriella's good side, he would have to respect Matt also, which wasn't hard since he seemed like a cool guy.

"So this is Troy Bolton? _The _Troy Bolton?" Matt tried to sound like Gabriella. "Or so you have told me and talked about him non stop." Matt added with a smirk as Gabriella's face started to turn red.

"One I do not talk about him all the time." Gabriella turned towards Troy who was smiling with a satisfied look. "I don't." Gabriella said and then turned back towards Matt. "Two, I do not sound like that. Third, where's MJ and Emma?" Gabriella asked.

"Who?" Troy asked and then remembered that Gabriella wanted him to meet two of her friends.

"They were around here somewhere. Let me go get them." Matt said leaving the recording room.

Gabriella turned towards Troy with an embarrassing look on her face. "Sorry about him, he can be a bit…_much._" Gabriella said with a laugh.

"Yeah, no problem. So tell me about MJ and Emma. Have you known them long?" Troy asked finding himself getting a little nervous.

Gabriella smiled at Troy, "I've known Emma and MJ for four years." Gabriella said.

"Oh…" Troy said scratching the back of his neck which he did when he got nervous.

"Here they are, waiting to see you Gabi." Matt announced as he carried a little girl in his arms who looked to be no more than four years old and a boy followed who looked to be about ten years old.

Matt put Emma down and the four year old came running over to Gabi as fast as her little legs would let her run that is without falling as Gabriella crouched down and opened her arms for the four year old to jump into as Gabriella lifted her up from the ground and gave her a huge hug.

"Hey Em." Gabriella greeted as she kissed the top of Emma's head. Troy smiled and then turned towards Matt with a confused face.

"This is MJ, Matt Junior." Matt introduced as the ten year old who was average height for a ten year old boy stood with jeans on and a basketball t-shirt. He had brown fluffy hair with green eyes and a few freckles.

"Hey MJ." Troy greeted as MJ just stared at him.

"You're…Troy Bolton." MJ gasped.

"Yeah, I am." Troy said extending his hand for the boy.

"You're the best basketball player ever!" The boy said.

"MJ, you know you're not allowed to act like this around people." Matt scolded. "Sorry, he's usually always like this when he meets someone big."

"No problem, I used to be a kid like him too." Troy said as MJ shook Troy's hand and Troy ruffled his hair.

"Troy, this is Emma, she's my god child." Gabriella beamed as she tickled Emma who was now standing on her own and Gabriella was kneeling down laughing with the girl.

"I swear, Gabi is more of a four year old than a god mother." Matt said smiling.

"Hey there." Troy said softly as Emma looked up at him with soft baby blue eyes filled with curiosity. Troy looked at Gabriella and Gabriella nodded indicating that Troy should get down on his knees too. That only helped a little as Troy still had a head over Emma. Emma walked up to Troy and everyone watched at how she would react as when she saw Ryan, she kicked him but then again she hadn't seen Ryan since three months ago.

Emma extended her hand and poked Troy in the chest with her index finger and started giggling as she ran back to Gabriella and flung her arms around Gabriella's neck and started laughing hysterically.

"She likes you." MJ said.

"Is that a good thing?" Troy asked as he turned form MJ to a Emma and Gabriella who were rolling around on the ground as Gabriella had two arms on either side of Emma's waist and hoisted her up in the air and then would bring her down quickly, and then put her in the air again and then bring her down while making faces at the laughing Emma.

"Yeah." MJ and Matt said at the same time.

"So MJ, do you play any sports?" Troy asked standing up again as MJ took a seat in the spot Matt had occupied when Troy first came to meet Gabriella.

"Football, soccer, and basketball." MJ listed on his fingers.

"Wow." Troy said. "I was only good at basketball. I bet you're good at everything."

MJ smiled up at his dad happy that _The _Troy Bolton complimented him. "So Gabi, you better get going if you and Troy want to get to lunch and you wanted to show me your new song after. Remember it is Christmas and I have to be home by four." Matt said making Gabriella look up from her position. "And the offer still stands with you joining us." Matt added.

"Thank you, but like I told you before, I have plans..." Gabriella said and Matt gave her a curious look. "I know, it's shocking." Gabriella joked.

She was laying on the ground with Emma sitting on her stomach and Gabriella was looking up at Troy, MJ, and Matt upside down. Gabriella carefully took Emma off of her and stood up herself and brushed herself off. Gabriella ruffled Emma's soft blonde hair. "Where do you want to go Troy?" Gabriella asked as Emma connected herself to Gabriella's leg.

Troy was about to answer before Matt cut in, "Come on Emma, Gabi has to go. You'll need to let go of her."

"No." Emma said into Gabriella's leg as MJ rolled his eyes.

"Dad, she's just hungry for lunch, we've been here for three hours now."

"Troy, where too?" Gabriella asked as she gave Emma a quick kiss on the head.

"Hey, MJ are you hungry?" Troy asked looking at the boy in front of him. Gabriella smiled as she knew what he was doing. "Because I know this really good diner that's right by this ice cream shop that I bet you would love." Troy said.

MJ looked up at his dad with a smile. "Dad can I go? Please?"

"How can I refuse you going out to lunch with your favorite basketball player?" Matt asked himself rhetorically as he nodded. "But behave."

"Hey Emma, do you want some ice cream?" Troy asked as Gabriella picked her up.

Emma looked at Troy, but refused to talk as Troy got closer to the two girls. Gabriella smiled as Emma poked Troy in the chest again with her index finger.

"Let's go then, Matt do you want to come?" Troy asked politely as he put on his sports jacket while grabbing Gabriella's off the rack also since the kids already had jackets on.

"No, I'll just meet you guys back here. Gabi, if you want to show me your new song idea and talk about an album then you need to be back here by 2." Matt said as the clock read, 12:15.

Gabriella smiled. "No problem Matt." She then turned towards MJ and Troy who were talking quietly by the door. "Are you two ready?"

"Yeah. Troy was just telling me how good French fries and ice cream were together." MJ said excitedly.

Gabriella chuckled at this. "Don't worry, I'll make sure that he stays healthy for Christmas dinner tonight." Gabriella said as she started to follow out the door in back of Troy and MJ with Emma in her hands.

Matt was in the doorframe and called to the four, "I think I feel safer with Troy being in charge than you Gabi." Matt joked as Troy chuckled and Gabriella rolled her eyes as Emma poked Troy in the back and started laughing as she pointed at Gabriella and Troy looked back and winked at her.

* * *

"God, I can't believe you're eating ice cream here when we're going next door for ice cream also." Gabriella said as Emma continued eating her waffles and MJ was in the back of the diner where they had a couple of arcade games set up.

"It's good. You should try some." Troy said as he scooped a fry in the vanilla ice cream and dangled it in front of Gabriella's face.

"No way. I am full." Gabriella said. "That is until we get ice cream later." Gabriella said as she pretended to be deep in thought.

Troy shrugged. "Suit yourself. I bet Emma will eat it." Troy said as he offered it to the little girl who was busy eating her chocolate chip waffles. Emma looked up at Troy and giggled.

"Eww." Emma squealed as she went back to eating her waffles and Troy just shook his head as he popped the French fry in his mouth as MJ came back to the table.

"Hey there." Gabriella said as MJ sat down next to Troy.

"Hey." MJ said. "I don't like those games."

"Me neither. They always seem to rip you off." Troy said.

Gabriella smiled as the waitress came up to them and put down their bill. "Do you guys need any boxes for your kids things?" The kind middle aged woman asked as she smiled at Emma who was just picking at her food.

"Oh, there not--" Gabriella began.

"There not big left over people. So no thank you." Troy said as the waitress smiled at them.

"Well then here's the bill and I'll be right back to pick it up and you're free to go." She said as she walked off again.

Gabriella began to reach for her purse which was closer to Troy as Troy reached for Gabriella's moving hands and just held them in place on the table and smiled at her. "I got it Brie."

"You don't have too." Gabriella said just as a flash went off outside the window. "What the hel--" Gabriella looked at the children and quickly changed her words, "--hello…"

"What was that?" MJ asked even though he was somewhat used to having people take his picture since his dad was very famous for his producing skills, everyone wanted to be Matt's client.

The flashes continued with more added as Troy just flung out a 50 from his wallet as he ushered MJ out of the booth. "Brie…take Emma and MJ and go out the back way through the kitchen, I'll meet you there." Troy said heading for the front door of the diner as everyone else in the diner was looking around curiously.

Gabriella ushered MJ forward through the kitchen swinging door as she gripped Emma in her arms as she heard some people that were in the diner shout out…

'HEY THAT WAS GABRIELLA MONTEZ!'

'TROY, CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?!'

'OH MY GOD, MONTEZ, CAN I GET A PICTURE?!'

"Come on kids. Let's go." Gabriella finally made it to the back door as some of the cooks looked at her weirdly but left her to her own business as Gabriella looked through the window frantically as she tried to spot Troy. "Alright, MJ I need you to get into the car as fast as you can, okay. And don't listen to anyone else besides me and Troy, okay?" Gabriella asked as she heard a car approaching, hoping that it was Troy's car.

Gabriella sighed with relief as she saw Troy stop his car in front of them as Gabriella looked at MJ and nodded for him to go. MJ ran to the door and got in and Gabriella followed suit as Troy looked behind his shoulder as they saw that some flashes were catching up with them. Gabriella was just thankful that the windows were tinted as she got in and nodded at Troy that they were all situated in the backseat as Gabriella tried to get Emma to stop crying.

"Are we getting ice cream?" MJ asked as Troy drove off, trying his hardest not to go over the speed limit.

"Um…how about I promise you that I'll take you some other time." Troy suggested as MJ's eyes lit up.

"Promise?"

"Promise." Troy nodded as he looked in the rearview mirror and smiled as he saw that Emma was cuddling up to Gabriella as Gabriella wiped away the last tear that trickled down the girl's cheek.

* * *

Gabriella was rushing around her house as she received a call from Taylor. "Hello?" Gabriella answered. "Merry Christmas Tay…and Chad." Gabriella said as she heard Chad's voice and realized that they had her on speaker phone.

"Merry Christmas Gabster. Glad you remembered me." Chad said and Gabriella could just picture Chad pouting. "So Tay and me hnd an idea…ready?" Chad asked.

"What?" Gabriella asked as she switched her phone to speaker phone as she was now writing down lyrics to a song that just popped in her head. The notebook was faded blue and it had papers sticking out of it left and right and it looked truly horrible like it would fall apart any moment.

"Well…" Taylor drew out the word.

"How about you be best man and Troy be the maid of honor?" Chad asked.

"What?" Gabriella choked out as she dropped her notebook on the ground.

"What was that?" Tay asked and then Gabriella could just imagine Taylor's face looking accusingly. "She's writing while on the phone with us!" Tay exclaimed. "Gabi, you promised that you wouldn't do that anymore."

"Wait, wait, wait…you don't get to turn this around on me, what about me being best man?" Gabriella asked.

"You don't want to be?" Chad sounded disappointed and then started laughing. "Just kidding, but you deserve that for writing while having a conversation." Chad scolded as Gabriella rolled her eyes and picked up the notebook and finished a line and then left the notebook on her bed.

"So you were joking? Thank God. I didn't want to wear a tux and a tie, I think I would die of suffocation." Gabriella said.

"It's actually not that bad, I bet you've been in tighter situations." Chad said and Gabriella could hear Taylor slapping Chad on the back of the head. Just then Gabriella's doorbell rang.

"I got to go guys, someone is here." Gabriella said about to hang up.

"Wait, who?" Tay asked.

Gabriella picked up the phone and traveled downstairs with it pressed to her ear. "Merry Christmas Tay. I'm so glad that you two called to just to tease me." Gabriella said sarcastically.

"Gabriella Marie Montez, don't avoid Tay's question." Chad said as Gabriella had to pull the phone away from her ear at how loud he was.

"God, I don't think I can hear anymore Chad." Gabriella said as she reached her front door and the doorbell rang again.

"God, someone's desperate." Tay said.

"Wait, isn't your part secluded, who else is able to get through security besides your friends and their all busy with their own families?" Chad asked.

Gabriella opened the door and looked at Troy apologetically. "Guys, I have to go. I'm very busy." Gabriella said sternly.

"I'm sorry, we can not do this if you're busy." Troy said feeling bad that Gabriella was choosing him over whoever was on the phone.

"WAS THAT TROY!?" Tay accused and Troy looked at Gabriella confused as he even heard Tay's high pitched voice.

Gabriella pulled the phone away from her ear as she winced in pain. "Bye guys, Merry Christmas." Gabriella said.

"Gabi, don't you dare hang up on us." Chad scolded as Gabriella shut off her phone and threw it over on the couch that was twenty feet away.

"Chad and Taylor." Troy more like commented as Gabriella nodded.

"Chad and Taylor."

Gabriella grabbed her clutch that was right by the door on the wooden cabinet with a mirror and smiled at Troy.

"Don't feel bad, they called me too." Troy said. "I told them I was with some of the guys."

"Oh. That makes it better." Gabriella joked as she walked down her pathway with Troy.

"It does for you." Troy said as he looked Gabriella over. She had her hair in it's normal curls that grazed her slim shoulders, while she wore a simple silver necklace, very light make up that looked perfect on her, and her dress was one that fit her shape and then flared at the bottom with a plunging v-neck, but Troy was caught off guard, in all the girls that he has dated or gone out to dinner with, they have all wore black or red dresses, but Gabriella's was different, it was a deep shade of blue. A blue that Troy now found a new loving too and would tell anyone that that was his favorite color, (dress in profile).

"How so Mr. Bolton?" Gabriella asked with a smirk as he opened the car door for her.

Troy was taken out of thought as he looked at Gabriella and scrambled in his head to try to remember what he had just said to make Gabriella question him. "Um…well" At last, he thought about it, "I lied to them and now you totally just blew my cover." Troy joked as he got into the car.

"Sorry." Gabriella smiled as Troy started the car and started pulling away. "To make it up to you, I'll let you pay for dinner." Gabriella said.

"Thank you so much Montez." Troy said.

"Anytime." Gabriella said as she smiled and found that she had an urge of interlacing their hands together, but she decided against it since they were alreayd caught in public touching.

* * *

An hour and a half later, one appetizer, one huge salad, bowl of soup, one roll, baked potato, baked carrots, and a t-bone, Gabriella was completely stuffed as she sat in her chair and looked at Troy try to finish his lobster.

"You can't do it." Gabriella said simply.

Troy looked up and put his napkin down also. "I know." Troy admitted.

"Who would've thought that you, _The_ Troy Bolton would get full." Gabriella mocked.

"I'm not full, I'm just waiting for dessert. I ordered it special." Troy said with a smirk as Gabriella's face fell, but not from sadness, nor anger, but in an you-got-to-be-kidding-me look.

"You're serious?" Gabriella asked.

"Yup." Troy said and then sat back in his chair and grinned. "Did I forget to mention that?" Troy asked innocently.

"You might've forgot to give me a heads up." Gabriella said.

"Oops." Troy said as he gave her an innocent smile and then turned serious. "I'm sorry about today at the diner."

"What?" Gabriella asked startled at how serious he turned.

"I didn't think that the press would have found us when I haven't had a run in with them for quite awhile since I haven't had any basketball for a couple of days." Troy said. "Are they okay?"

"Yeah, they're fine. Em was a little freaked out, but for the most part MJ was okay with it, sometimes he will even stop and pose for them when he's with his dad and me." Gabriella said. "But, it wasn't your fault. They found us both, remember?" Gabriella said trying to get him to release some guilt.

Troy shook his head, "Yeah, about finding us holding hands, I already had some of my people working on that and trying to get the press to hold off on printing that, I don't know how well they will be able to control that, but I'm trying." Troy said and part of him wanted people to think that they were together, but then he had to think of what they would think of Gabriella holding hands that's not with the 'beloved Ryan.'

"Thank you Troy. And you were really good with the kids too." Gabriella said. "Any younger siblings?" Gabriella asked.

"Nope, only lonely child." Troy said. "Just a lot of friends with younger siblings back home." Troy said.

"It meant a lot to me." Gabriella said. "Ryan wouldn't have done what you did, actually…he won't even have lunch with the kids." Gabriella said with a hint of sadness.

"Why not, I bet MJ would love meeting some of the other players." Troy said.

"I bet he would, but Ryan isn't a kid friendly type of guy, or at least not right now, he said that he would love his kid, but others…not going to happen." Gabriella said with a shrug.

Just then the dessert tray came and the waiter left as soon as he came after revealing what was under it. Gabriella looked down at the plate of large fries and two bowls of plain vanilla ice cream with no spoons or silver ware.

"Troy, there's no way that I'm eating _**that**_."

"Come on Brie…splurge a little bit." Troy tempted as he dunked a fry in the ice cream bowl closer to him and dangled it in her face with a childish grin on his face.

Gabriella smiled back and rolled her eyes as she opened her mouth and he dropped it in. Gabriella closed her mouth and let out a little whimper as some people were staring at the 'couple,' and Gabriella tried to melt the ice cream in her mouth. Troy was chuckling at Gabriella's response and then she finally swallowed.

"Cold…" Gabriella said blowing out air. "Very cold Troy." Gabriella hissed with a smile.

"It's very hard to take you seriously when you're not serious yourself Brie." Troy said with an innocent smile and ate an ice cream covered fry himself. "Want another?"

Gabriella glared at him as she took a fry herself and smirked at Troy as she plunged it into the ice cream and ate it dramatically as Troy just shook his head slowly with a grin on his face completely forgetting that this wasn't right. Forgetting that he should be feeling guilty because she has a boyfriend, but Troy just thought, _screw that._ It was Ryan's fault that he was with her right? He was the one that left her to visit his family and left Brie behind, so Troy was just taking advantage of Ryan's mistake.

* * *

Troy and Gabriella were now in Gabriella's large living room sitting on the couch just talking about this or that as the radio played softly in the back ground. "So how long have you been playing basketball?" Gabriella asked.

Troy shrugged, "I think since I could walk." Troy said. "But I got a lot more serious about the game once high school started, and I just took off from there." Troy said. "What about you? How long have you been singing?" Troy asked and saw that Gabriella's face almost glowed and it made him wonder why in the world was Gabriella picking modeling over producing an album.

"Um…singing was just something I started since college started and that's when my modeling really took off, so I just sung for fun, and then Matt and I met because it just so happens that his step sister was a designer I modeled for and that's how I met him." Gabriella said with a smile.

"You know, I couldn't help but hear that Matt said that you were talking about doing an album again?" Troy asked.

"I'm thinking about it again. I just…it's weird to be modeling since I was 14 and then just stopping it all of a sudden?" Gabriella asked throwing her hands out to the sides for a dramatic affect. "Look where it's gotten me?"

"And your hit album didn't do anything?" Troy asked with a smile.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Okay, yeah that did play a fraction of a part." Gabriella said and smiled.

"I think you have an awesome voice by the way, and you would definitely sell one cd." Troy said.

"And who would buy it?" Gabriella asked.

"Why me of course." Troy said pointing to himself. Gabriella froze in her spot on the couch and Troy just looked at her confused. Troy saw that Gabriella's head perked up more as she was straining her head towards the speakers by the TV a little bit more.

Finally after a couple of seconds Gabriella smiled at Troy, "I love this song." Gabriella said. "James Blunt is such a good guy and artist."

Troy stayed quiet and found that he was also straining to hear it since it was a soft song. As if on cue, Gabriella and Troy both reach for the remote to the music system Gabriella has in her living room. Gabriella and Troy both blushed as Troy pulls back and Gabriella turns the music up a little as James Blunt's voice filled the room with the song, You're Beautiful. Troy saw that Gabriella was mouthing the words and he stood up. Before Gabriella could ask him what he was doing, he held out his hand for her to take and smiled down at her.

Gabriella looked at his hand and then up at his blue eyes that bored into her own chocolate ones. Gabriella looked unsure for a moment and then finally caved in as she took Troy's warm hand in her own and Troy then rested his hands on her back right in the middle as Gabriella's hands went around his neck and she smiled softly up at him, she had never done this with Ryan, and it felt good for new changes. They swayed together with the soft melody.

"Now should I be scared that James Blunt will sweep in here and take you away?" Troy joked.

"Ha ha, but he's helped me out in a lot of charity events. Maybe you'll get to meet him soon." Gabriella said. "But he can't attend this year to the banquet. So now I need to find some other act." Gabriella said and everything went silent besides the radio that was playing in the background.

Troy looked down at Gabriella and smiled as he put a curl behind her ear and Gabriella's eyes stared up into his. Troy found that his hands were slightly rubbing Gabriella's back in a soothing way and Gabriella stepped closer to Troy as she brought her hands down from around his neck to around his torso as she rested her head on Troy's chest.

Troy smiled as he whispered into Gabriella's ear along with the song, "_You're beautiful, you're beautiful, you're beautiful it's true."_


	5. You Almost Kissed!

"You almost kissed?" Kelsi asked as Gabriella and her were in a coffee shop.

"Yeah, and I don't know what to do." Gabriella said as stared distantly down at her hot chocolate in front of her.

Kelsi laid a hand on top of Gabriella's and Gabriella looked up with pleading eyes that were beginning to get glossed over. "But what about Ryan?" Kelsi whispered seeing that there was people in the coffee shop around them.

Gabriella hesitated, "I don't know." Gabriella admitted quietly.

"You don't know?" Kelsi asked trying to understand what was eating Gabriella up on the inside.

"Last night was so fun." Gabriella said as she was opening up. "I felt like almost like a little kid again, you know?" Kelsi didn't answer as she knew that Gabriella wasn't really expecting an answer. "When I'm with Ryan it always all formal, dressed up, tight boring people that can't take a joke, food being served left and right when half the people won't eat it because they're on 'diets,' and you can't say anything wrong or off topic just in case you mess up." Gabriella said. "But, Troy's not like that, when we were at dinner last night, guess what we had for dessert." Gabriella said.

"Um…chocolate cake?" Kelsi asked.

"No, even better, French fries with ice cream." Gabriella said and shut her eyes as if reliving the moment of Troy dropping the fry in her mouth. Gabriella opened her eyes to see Kelsi's amused face looking at her. "Troy understands me. He gets my music and encourages me, and…Ryan wants me to give it up, but guess what…" Gabriella said excitedly now.

"What?" Kelsi asked.

"I'm producing another album." Gabriella said excitedly. "I just have to get some tracks laid down and come up with new songs and I'll start recording." Gabriella said. "And…I think Troy's the reason I'm doing it." Gabriella said.

"Troy?" Kelsi asked.

"Well not just Troy, but…he's the one that pushed me harder than anybody else to, he's the one that has encouraged me the most and…I'm going to record a new album and slow down on the modeling, I've already dropped out of my next show." Gabriella said stirring her hot chocolate with the stir straw.

"That's great, but what about Ryan?" Kelsi asked and then sensed the mood change again whenever Gabriella talked about Ryan.

"Ryan…" Gabriella leaned in and whispered so only Kelsi could barely hear, "When he gets home…I think I'm going to break up with him." Gabriella said.

Kelsi broke out into a huge grin, "Oh thank God, he was not treating you right. I'm happy for you Gabi." Kelsi said, and Gabriella was pretty sure that if there wasn't a table separating the two girls, Kelsi would've pounced on Gabriella with a hug.

"A little sympathy." Gabriella pointed out jokingly and Kelsi cleared her throat.

Kelsi then said in a dramatic sad voice, "I am so sorry Gabi. Is there anything I can do?" Kelsi said out loud that drew attention of some people and then all of a sudden flashes went off outside. Kelsi and Gabriella both looked out the window and saw that paparazzi found them again.

"God, not again." Gabriella groaned as she stood up with Kelsi. "Did I tell you they found me, Troy, and the kids yesterday?" Gabriella asked as Kelsi and her walked outside to be bombarded with the press.

"MJ and Emma?" Kelsi asked as Gabriella and Kelsi pushed their way through.

"Yeah." Gabriella called back behind her and finally reached her car in the parking spot across the street.

Kelsi climbed in and slammed the door shut in their faces as Gabriella started the car and started driving back to her house. There was a silence and then Gabriella started again, "What should I do Kelsi? I don't want it to be awkward between us tomorrow." Gabriella said and Kelsi knew that Gabriella was talking about Troy and her again.

"Maybe just see how he is acting around you tomorrow, and if he seems to shrug it off, then you follow his lead and try to forget about it, that is until Ryan gets home." Kelsi said.

"Should I tell him that I'm going to break up with Ryan?" Gabriella asked.

Kelsi though about it for a moment, "I wouldn't. I would break up with Ryan first because it's only fair to him because telling Troy would be like inviting him into your pants." Kelsi said and Gabriella gasped as Kelsi chuckled.

"Kelsi!" Gabriella squealed with a giggle. "I can not believe that you just said that."

"Hey, from what you described last night, I bet if Ryan hadn't called, you would be with Troy in a bed…or couch….or floor…or maybe if he's kinky, the dining room table." Kelsi joked and Gabriella gasped again.

"KELSI!" Gabriella squealed and shook her head. "Remind me to never tell you anything ever again." Gabriella said.

Kelsi put her hands up in defense, "Whatever you say Gabi. What ever you say…" Kelsi then muttered but made sure Gabriella heard her, "You almost had sex with him."

"Kelsi!" Gabriella gasped, "I did not almost have sex with him, I barely even got a chance to kiss him, and that didn't even work out." Gabriella said and then sighed, "I should be feeling guilty."

Kelsi looked at Gabriella with a sad smile, "If it makes you happy, then you shouldn't have to feel guilty."

Gabriella's face perked up, "I knew I talked to you for a reason."

"Oh, so now you want to talk to me." Kelsi rolled her eyes dramatically and Gabriella laughed with her own eye roll.

* * *

"Dude, she's dating someone already…FOR ONE YEAR!" Chad exclaimed as he took a shot and the ball went in the net.

Troy ran his hand through his hair, "Don't you think I know that." Troy said frustrated, "And then have you seen the one gossip magazine, Brie and I made the front page."

"What?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, we were at a diner yesterday for lunch with Matt's two kids, her producer, and they found us and it just so happened that I was touching her hand." Troy said.

"God Troy, do you know what this will do for your reputation and hers?" Chad asked. Troy didn't say anything and Chad then knew that Troy was seriously thinking about not caring about his reputation. "Man, listen…the press would go crazy and have a fun day if they found out that _The _Troy Bolton, Basketball God, was the other guy with his teammates girlfriend?" Chad asked.

"Chad…" Troy said as they completely forgot about getting the basketball rebound.

"And then Gabi's rep…it will tear her apart if the press starts attacking her and then what about her career as a singer? Do you really think the parents of the kids will like it if their kids' idol is a cheater?" Chad exclaimed.

"CHAD, I GET IT!" Troy yelled and then took a deep breath to calm himself. "I don't know what to do." Troy admitted quietly and Chad could sense that something was different about Troy.

"Troy…you should just let this play out and stop worrying about it?" Chad suggested.

"Don't you think I'm trying, but all I can think about is her." Troy exclaimed.

"Okay, but maybe you shouldn't do anything until Ryan comes home and Gabriella has some time to think things over." Chad said.

Troy shrugged, "I guess, but…do you think it's going to be awkward between us?" Troy asked. "After all that happened yesterday?"

Chad thought about it for a minute and shook his head, "Nah, just don't bring it up unless Gabi does and just see how Gabi is acting and if it is awkward then talk about it. Just follow Gabi's lead." Chad said.

Troy nodded, "I can do that." Troy said confidently.

"Good, now that we got the serious stuff out of the way,…" Troy didn't like where Chad was going with this. "If Ryan didn't call, what you think would've happened?" Chad asked with a smirk.

Troy shook his head, "I don't know." Troy tried to play it off as Chad kept it up and elbowed him in the chest with a knowing smirk and wriggling eye brows.

"Come on, I bet you wouldn't even be up at…" Chad looked at the clock in the stadium, "9 in the morning." Chad said with a chuckle. "You would be in bed, with Gabi wearing you shirt making you breakfast, and--"

Troy cut off Chad, "Do you fantasize over this?…no, forget I even asked that because I don't want to know."

Chad shrugged, "But seriously, you like Gabi?" Troy just looked at Chad. "You like her enough to come between whatever fucked up relationship she has with Ryan?"

Troy though for a moment and gave a soft smile, "I think I might love her."

* * *

Gabriella Montez was not that strong.

Gabriella Montez had people assuming that she was smart.

Gabriella Montez now doubted if her brain was working when she told Troy Bolton she would help him.

Gabriella Montez was struggling with boxes after boxes after boxes.

It had been two days after Gabriella's and Troy's Christmas together and so far Gabriella and Troy avoided the topic of the almost kiss they shared. Gabriella carried in two more boxes and set them down in Troy's soon to be living room as she plopped herself down by the boxes and leaned her back against them. Gabriella wiped off her forehead and found that she was partly sweating in _winter!_

Gabriella leaned her head back and groaned as she muttered to herself, "Why am I doing this?"

"Because," Gabriella's head snapped up as Troy stood in the doorway with three boxes as he put them down. His deep husky voice caught Gabriella off guard as she took in what Troy looked like at that moment with him wearing a red wildcat t-shirt which she was guessing was his high school and black athletic basketball shorts as he wore a red baseball hat and had some sweat coming down the side of his face which he just wiped away as he was now staring at Gabriella and apparently finishing his sentence. "you offered to help when I said that I was getting movers to do this." Troy said with a smile that reminded Gabriella of Saturday night. Lately a lot of what Troy had done that day already reminded her of their almost kiss.

"_You're beautiful, you're beautiful, you're beautiful it's true." Troy sang into Gabriella's ear as Gabriella almost melted right there after hearing Troy's voice which wasn't half bad for a basketball player that has never sung before._

_Gabriella took her head away from Troy's chest and then connected her forehead with Troy's chest as his chin rested on top of her head._

"_Troy…" Gabriella said softly as Troy's hands continued to caress her back. She knew this was wrong, she knew that it was supposed to feel wrong, she knew that it felt wonderful._

"_You really are, you know that right?" Troy asked._

"_Don't…" Gabriella said as she continued to let Troy have these affects on her as their bodies swayed as one to the light music in the background._

"_All of you, you should know that." Troy said as he licked his lips._

"_What?" Gabriella whispered into his chest as her forehead still rested against Troy's chest and she could feel every time Troy opened his mouth to speak vibrate against the top of her head._

"_You're an amazing person. Kids love you and you take your time with them, and you're caring. You don't look down on people if they have less money than you, and you respect other people too. You're the perfect person Brie." Troy whispered as another song played on the radio station but Gabriella was too distracted by Troy to notice what song was playing. "Any guy would be lucky to have you in their life." _

"_Please stop…" Gabriella said looking up at Troy now as his hands still worked wonders on her back, rubbing up and down, side to side, which ever way Gabriella wanted, Troy always seemed to know._

_Troy looked down upon Gabriella with soft eyes knowing that her mind and voice wanted one thing as her heart and eyes wanted another. "I'm one of those lucky guys." Troy said leaning in. "I'm lucky that you decided to record a song that day." Troy leaned in more. "I'm lucky that you got tired after all that you did." Troy leaned in more as Gabriella's hands found their way onto Troy's upper arm and shoulder. "I'm lucky Ryan was being a bastard and you went into that coat room." Troy whispered the next part as Gabriella could feel his breath on her skin, closing in, "I'm just lucky." Troy said as he leaned in even more so that there was only centimeters of air between them._

_Gabriella was leaning up on her tip toes, but before the perfect moment could happen between the two, Gabriella's cell phone went off and Troy recognized that ring tone as the same one that went off when Ryan text Gabriella the other night. Gabriella and Troy stood frozen in their spot, with a most minimum of space between their lips without actually touching as Gabriella slowly went down onto her flat feet again as she let go of Troy with worry in her eyes._

"_That's Ryan." Gabriella whispered._

_Troy reluctantly let go of Gabriella and nodded towards her purse that was laying lifelessly on the forgotten couch. "You better answer it." Troy said quietly._

_Gabriella walked over to her purse while glancing back at Troy who looked just as confused as she felt and she quickly flipped her cell phone open with out even glancing at the screen and answered in a shaky voice, "Y-ye-Yeah?" _

_Troy spun in his spot and looked at Gabriella with a blank expression Gabriella wished she could figure out at the moment as her eyes connected with Troy's. Troy heard the gruff voice on the phone as he guessed that Gabriella had her volume turned up all the way along with Ryan just talking loud because of bad connection, but either way, Troy could hear every word he spoke picture perfect._

"_**Darling, **is there something you forgot to tell me yesterday?" Troy could tell that Ryan was straining his voice as Gabriella quickly shut her eyes as if hoping that what was happening wasn't true._

_Gabriella took a deep breath as she opened her eyes and Troy could see how scared and confused and how vulnerable she really was right now. "Wh-what?" Gabriella stuttered again._

"_A certain **event** you forgot to tell me about?" Ryan asked again and Troy tensed up with how Ryan was talking to Brie, but then again Troy wouldn't blame Ryan if he was in his shoes, because right now, Troy decided that he was going to do everything and anything to somehow stay in Gabriella's life permanently, weather Ryan wanted him in it or not._

_Gabriella stayed quiet as her eyes shut again and her body tensed up and she shook a little as Troy took another step towards her._

"_GABI!" Ryan demanded. "Is there something you're not telling me along with Bolton?!" Ryan demanded as Troy swore that he could see tears in Gabriella's eyes, but that was impossible since she had her eyes closed tight. _

_Gabriella took a deep breath searching her brain for the answers, that she realized she had no answers, excuses, or come backs besides the truth._

"_Ry…" Gabriella started._

"_Cut the bull shit Gabriella." Ryan hissed. "Are you or are you not cheating on me?!" Ryan demanded and both Gabriella and Troy could hear a thud on the other side of the phone as Troy would guess would be Ryan's fist colliding with something hard._

_Gabriella took another deep breath as her eyes opened and she knew she had to make a decision: tell Ryan that the past few days meant nothing to her as she was just with one of **his** friends to just pass the time, or she could leave Ryan over the phone and live happily ever after with Troy. The second option felt so much better, but…if she didn't break up with him the right way she knew that her reputation and Troy's reputation could be broken into a million pieces if she made the wrong move and Ryan talked to the press before her._

_Gabriella's bottom lip quivered as she spoke in a calm voice, "Ryan…it was just lunch." Gabriella almost choked out. Troy looked at Gabriella and didn't believe her for a second and he so much wanted to go over to her and wrap her in his arms and to kiss her and tell her everything would be okay._

_They both heard Ryan's voice calm down after what Gabriella said mostly because he couldn't see her physically to know what real condition she was in. "Gabi, I have to go since it's late here, but…I love you." Ryan said._

"…" _Gabriella didn't answer this time as she hung up hoping that Ryan wouldn't question her anymore about her non-like Gabriella behavior. "Troy…"_

"_I had a really good time tonight." Troy said as he started to walk out of the living room. "I better get going since I have a big day tomorrow." Troy said._

"_Oh…okay." Gabriella said. "Yeah, it is getting late." Gabriella said looking at the clock to see that it read 1 in the morning._

"_I'll see you Thursday, right?" Troy asked._

"_Yeah, bright and early so we can move your things." Gabriella said._

"_Alright. Good night." Troy said opening the front door._

"_Good night." Gabriella whispered as she waved to Troy who just smiled at her._

"Brie?…Brie?!…Gabriella?" Troy was half shouting as he waved his hand in front of Gabriella's face. Gabriella looked up and came out of her thought and gave a weak smile as Troy plopped down on the ground by Gabriella and leaned against the boxes also. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…just thinking." Gabriella said as she looked down at her hands.

"Oh,…are you sure that's it? You don't look that good right now." Troy said taking in Gabriella's tired eyes.

"Oh thanks." Gabriella said sarcastically.

Troy's eyes went wide and waved his hands in front of him as he exclaimed, "No, I didn't mean it like that. It's just, you look tired." Troy said and received a soft smile from Gabriella.

"I'm fine, I was up late last night." Gabriella said. Troy gave her a questioning look and Gabriella continued. "I was busy writing."

"Oh, anything you'd let me read perhaps?" Troy asked with a knowing smile.

"No way, there just songs in progress. No big deal." Gabriella said.

"So…" Troy drew out the word as he looked around his living room and entry way and it was covered with about fifty boxes already, not including the furniture.

"I'm tired." Gabriella said leaning her head on Troy's shoulder with a pout. "Can you just hire movers?"

Troy chuckled. "And here I thought that you wanted to help me."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "I'll call?" Gabriella said in an innocent voice and then rolled her eyes and turned serious, "I did, but…I didn't know that you could have this much stuff." Gabriella exclaimed while spreading her arms out indicating all the boxes. "We're not even half way done yet, and really, who needs ten basketballs?" Gabriella asked with a chuckle.

Troy found himself gently touching a curl that fell in front of Gabriella's ear and pulling it back to put it in place behind her ear. "Me." Troy answered in a quiet voice than usual sensing that he didn't have to be any louder if they were the only two in the house.

They were quiet for a minute and Gabriella matched Troy's tone, "So I talked to Kelsi yesterday and she said that Zeke and Shar are having fun over in England." Gabriella said as she readjusted her head on Troy's shoulder.

"Really? Yeah, all I received was a postcard with them taunting me that I was alone for Christmas." Troy said taking off his baseball hat.

"I got chocolates." Gabriella said.

"And?…" Troy asked knowing there was more.

"And a post card taunting me that I was afraid of Ryan's family." Gabriella said with a smile as she casually put her hand on Troy's arm and drew light patterns.

"I talked to Chad and Tay and him still haven't set a date, and they're both freaking out." Troy said.

"It's barely been a week since they've been engaged, they don't need to worry about that just yet." Gabriella said with a sigh.

"That's what I told him, I ended up getting a basketball chucked at the back of my head." Troy said and Gabriella laughed at that. "You think that's funny Miss. Montez?" Troy asked with a sparkle in his eye that Gabriella has never seen before.

"Uh…yeah." Gabriella egged him on. "What are you going to do about it?" Gabriella smirked.

"This…" Troy all of a sudden had his two strong hands on both sides of Gabriella's waist and pinned her down as he was half laying on her and Gabriella squirmed beneath him as his hands started to rub up and down Gabriella's sides, causing her to laugh.

"TROY!" Gabriella screeched as she continued to squirm as his warm hands continued to tickle her sides, going up and down, lightly touching her, trailing along making Gabriella laugh even more at just his little touches.

"Now do you think that's it funny?" Troy asked while laughing at Gabriella as her face started to turn red from all the laughter as he continued to tickle one of her sides as his other hand went to the middle of her stomach and started to tickle her close to her belly button.

Gabriella nodded her head as she tried to talk, but couldn't as her laughter filled the room. Gabriella was finally gasping for air as Troy finally stopped, but stayed stationary in his spot as he looked down at Gabriella that was laying beneath him as he was on all fours.

"I like your laugh." Troy said putting another one of Gabriella's curls behind her ear.

"I like your hair." Gabriella said and Troy gave her a weird look that Gabriella found cute.

"Laugh and hair, huh…never heard that one before." Troy said as he smiled down at her.

They were both silent as Gabriella looked into Troy's eyes and found that her own hands were mysteriously rubbing up and down Troy's upper arms. Gabriella saw that Troy was deep in thought as his eyes never left hers. "What are you thinking about?" Gabriella asked in a whisper.

Troy debated on whether or not to tell Gabriella the truth. He was slowly leaning in, trying to be as much as a gentleman as possible considering if they actually did kiss, then he would be counted as the 'other' person in the relationship, so Troy was leaning in slowly to give Gabriella a chance to push him away, but Troy noticed the only thing different was Gabriella was anticipating the kiss as her breathing became caught in her throat and her arms were slowly snaking their way around Troy's neck.

Troy smiled down at her as their faces were mere inches away now and said in a serious voice, "You."

Gabriella smiled, but it quickly faded as her phone went off and Troy and Gabriella both sprung apart from each other like a little kid knowing they did something wrong.

Gabriella scrambled off the floor and reached into her back pocket and answered her cell phone without checking her caller id. Troy knew that it wasn't Ryan because it was a different ring tone, and Troy had never heard this one before. Troy put on a curious face to cover up his disappointed one as he couldn't hear the other person on the other line.

"Hello?" Gabriella asked as she sounded almost out of breathe and shocked at the same time and Troy found that that pleased him that he could make Gabriella feel like that without even touching her.

There was a pause and Gabriella looked around frantically. "What?" Gabriella asked with a gulp. Troy mouthed to Gabriella, 'Who is it?' and he didn't really care if he was being nosy, because he could tell something was wrong with Gabriella and he just wanted her to be okay. "No mom, I'm not by the TV." Troy nodded as Gabriella managed to tell him while working it into her next sentence. "Okay, what?" Gabriella asked as she ran her hand through her hair.

There was a pause as Troy could tell that Gabriella was trying to make out what her mom was telling her and then her face dropped. "Thanks mom…no, it's not his. I'm no--yes I was at the coffee shop with Kelsi…that's not what--Thank you." Gabriella said through gritted teeth and hung up.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked as he tried to sound as if he forgot what they were doing moments ago.

"Um…do you have any TV hooked up yet?" Gabriella asked looking around playing along with Troy's charade by pretending to forget about their second almost kiss.

"In the kitchen." Troy said as they both started for the kitchen.

"And Troy…thanks." Gabriella said as she came up with some lame thing to say as he flipped the TV on and both their faces paled at the news headline. **Gabriella Montez Pregnant.**

"What?" Troy asked choking on air.

"Sh…" Gabriella said as she turned it up so that they could hear the reporter as pictures of Kelsi and Gabriella talking in the coffee shot flashed at the bottom of the screen.

"_Gabriella Montez and Kelsi Neilson, her very close friend, were spotted talking about a very serious matter at a quaint little coffee house Gabriella sometimes likes to go to. As you can tell in the pictures below, you can see just how intense it looked." _The reporter was faded away on screen as the pictures of Kelsi holding Gabriella's hand with Gabriella looking sad and confused got bigger and soon took up the whole screen. Then Gabriella recognized the face, the next picture that the screen stayed on was of Kelsi's dramatic face as she pretended to give Ryan and Gabriella sympathy after Gabriella announced to her that they were going to break up. But of course no one knew that. The reporter started again as the picture of Kelsi stayed on, _"We are told from our sources that right here, Miss Neilson is telling Gabriella that she was very sorry about the predicament Gabriella got herself into."_

"No, no, no." Gabriella said shaking her head. They couldn't have found out about Gabriella wanting to break up with Ryan for Troy, if they did then she would be known as someone who cheats or moves on from guy to guy. "No." Gabriella said.

"…wow…" Was all Troy could think of as they continued to watch.

More pictures popped up on screen of Gabriella exiting a drug store from yesterday, _"Now Montez has been spotted with Troy Bolton recently a lot as Ryan is no where to be seen. What does this mean? Especially when Montez is in need of going to a pharmacy to buy __**things."**_The reporter said with emphasis on things and Gabriella had a good idea of what they were meaning. _"Is Gabriella Montez really pregnant? It could be true folks, but who's the father? Troy Bolton or Ryan Evens?" _The reporter asked with seriousness in her voice as two pictures showed up on screen again, one of Troy shooting a basket and of Ryan shooting a basket. _"Back to you James…"_

Gabriella clicked off the TV and shook her head. "I…am…so sorry…Troy." Gabriella said in shock.

"…wow…" Troy said scratching the back of his neck.

Gabriella turned around. "How can they--?" Gabriella trailed off.

"I know." Troy said nodding his head. "I'll get my people working on this." Troy said.

"Yeah, I have to go warn Kelsi. I'm sure there's probably a lot of news people trying to get her to talk and she's not used to all the media yet." Gabriella said.

"I'll walk you." Troy offered as they made their way through the boxes to the front door.

"No, I can walk home, but…I am sorry about this. I was just picking up Advil at the store, and…I'm not pregnant." Gabriella said.

Troy smiled. "Okay, well I'll see you." Troy said as he then realized that they didn't have anything planned and he didn't know if Gabriella was even free anymore until Ryan got home.

"Yeah…I'll see you around." Gabriella said leaving with a feeling inside of her most people would call disappointment. Disappointment that Troy and her didn't have anything else planned. Gabriella shut her eyes as she walked down Troy's path way and wondered if she was going to regret this, but then thought that there was no way that she could or would regret this even though she should. "Troy?" Gabriella asked turning around as Troy stood in the door frame just watching her walk away.

"Yeah?" Troy's head picked up as he gave her a smile.

"I'm recording tomorrow, I'm actually gonna do another album." Gabriella said with a smile, hoping that Troy would pick up on the tone in her voice asking if he would meet her tomorrow.

Troy smiled at her. "That's great."

"Just wanted to let you know." Gabriella said as she continued to walk away with a wave.


	6. Intrigued

**Author's Note- So here's a new chapter since it seems like forever, but now I'm fully commited to this story as I already know what's going to happen and I'm done with Keep It A Secret, so I'll have more time. So I just want to say that I own nothing except for the story line and some of the other people in the story like Matt and Jim, her driver, and the artists and music I list in this story and mention, I own nothing, and I'm warning you guys that what ever I say about a music group, I am probably twisting a little so that it fits into this story. Hope you enjoy and please review on what you think...

* * *

**A tear slid down Gabriella's face as she sat in the studio by herself as Matt was busy talking to other people he worked with. Gabriella sat on a bench that was set up in the room with her knees pulled up to her chest as she wrote down words in her blue faded notebook. So far she hasn't heard from Troy, but she has heard from Ryan. Plenty from Ryan and him lecturing her about spending too much time with Troy. Gabriella couldn't blame Ryan for getting a little possessive because as far as he knew, they were still going out. 

Gabriella sighed as she blew a strand of hair out of her eyes. She was just counting down the days until Ryan got home, and she could break things off with him. She didn't know what came over her, but then again she did. She met Troy and Troy had given her the inspiration to break free from Ryan and just have a little fun, and Gabriella was hoping Troy would be at her side.

Gabriella let another silent tear slide down her face as she chewed on the end of her pencil and just sat there on the bench with her feet up and her back to the wall as she reflected on what she was trying to write. Gabriella's head snapped towards the door as she heard it click open expecting Matt to walk through, but instead her eyes went a little wider than normal as Troy came through the door with a huge grin on his face.

Troy looked at Gabriella with a smile on his face trying to show her that what happened the day before wasn't bothering him. When in reality it kept coming first priority in Troy's head. He couldn't stop thinking about the second time when they almost kissed, when he was on top of her, just looking down at her smiling face.

Troy's face dropped as he saw the silent tear slide down Gabriella's already tear stained cheek. He rushed over by Gabriella and kneeled down beside her and wiped the tear away with the pad of his thumb as Gabriella closed her notebook hoping Troy didn't see anything.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Troy asked softly.

Gabriella sniffled as she put on a watery smile and her eyes showed how appreciating she was. "Nothing, just…writing." Gabriella said lifting up her notebook meekly. "Just a new song." Gabriella said with reassurance.

Troy raised his eye brows. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Gabriella said with a nod and a grin. "Just a song."

Troy stood up and sat by Gabriella on the bench with a sigh. "So, what kind of song?" Troy asked hoping Gabriella would tell him.

"A song that's been with me for a while now." Gabriella concluded.

"So yesterday you said that you're going to do another album?" Troy asked trying to keep the conversation going so that Gabriella didn't suspect him staring at her, taking in her ever detail to her long luscious curls to her every freckle.

Gabriella played with her hands that laid rested on the blue notebook in her lap. "Yeah." Gabriella answered.

"That's great." Troy said enthusiastically. "And guess what I just happen to have with me right now?" Troy asked with a sly smile.

Gabriella turned to look up at him, "What?"

"This." Troy said simply as he pulled something out from the inside of her jacket to reveal Gabriella's very first CD which came out a couple of years ago.

Gabriella smiled. "Very impressive Bolton, you have good music taste." Gabriella joked.

"Yes, but I couldn't help but notice that you performed a song with another artist, Jupiter Rising?" Troy asked.

"Oh yeah, I even was in their music video." Gabriella said. "That was really fun, I loved it." Gabriella said happily.

"Is this a naughty music video Miss Montez?" Troy asked with a playful smirk on his face.

Gabriella laughed. "It depends on how you look at it." Gabriella said slyly this time making Troy chuckle. Troy and Gabriella both locked eyes and just stared at each other. Troy and Gabriella both kept thinking about their second-almost-kiss they almost shared and it was driving both of them crazy. Gabriella knew that she shouldn't do anything though with Troy until Ryan got home which fortunately was in a couple of days.

Gabriella and Troy both broke out of their trance as the door opened and in walked Matt. Matt smiled at Troy as Troy stood up and they both greeted each other with a hand shake and a 'hey'. Matt smiled down at Gabriella as she picked up her notebook quickly and started making designs in the margins, making it look like she was writing even though Matt knew that she wasn't.

"You know if Troy keeps distracting you then I'm gonna have to enforce some rules for this studio and visiting rights." Matt joked as Gabriella narrowed her eyes at him and rolled her eyes playfully.

Troy shifted in his spot awkwardly not realizing Matt was kidding just yet. "Oh, um…I can go if it is a problem." Troy offered.

"No, I'm just kidding Troy. I think you can actually do some good today." Matt said.

Troy looked at Gabriella confused as Gabriella shared the same look as him as she shrugged her shoulders telling Troy silently that she had no idea what Matt was on about. "Matt…" Gabriella drew his name out slowly. "What are you thinking in your overly sized brain of yours?" Gabriella asked playfully.

"Well, we need to lay down your voice for that one song that I was telling you about a couple of days ago for that one movie and it needs a male voice." Matt told her.

"But I don't sing." Troy interjected as Gabriella looked quizzically at Matt and they both ignored Troy.

"And since we don't have another male voice besides my talented self who will be busy critiquing you, Troy can make himself useful as long as he is here." Matt said with a supporting smile towards Troy.

Gabriella thought about this not wanting Troy to feel obligated helping her out even though he would be useful, even if he didn't have a good voice while singing. Gabriella turned towards Troy. "If you don't mind Troy?" Gabriella asked.

Troy looked at Gabriella with a smile. "I'm not promising anything, but I'll try." Troy said meekly not remembering the last time that he had sung. Gabriella smiled along with Matt.

"See, I knew that there was a reason why I liked you." Matt said handing Troy the sheet of music. "Good luck kid." Matt said patting Troy on the back as Troy and Gabriella went into the boxed in recording section of the recording room and looked back at Matt through the glass window.

As Matt was getting everything ready Gabriella and Troy both wore head phones that helped them hear themselves. Gabriella looked at Troy sensing he was uncomfortable. "Troy, you don't have to do this if you don't want too." Gabriella said in a quiet voice.

"No, I'm fine." Troy said quickly as he could smell Gabriella's strawberry shampoo.

Gabriella looked at Troy some more and nodded her head shortly. She didn't want things to be even more awkward than they had to be between them since their first kiss and then they almost kiss again with added baby rumors on the news, Gabriella just didn't want to add to the frustrating list of Troy's and somehow set off an angry Troy by stressing him out more.

"Are you sure? Because I'd totally understand if you just want to leave because I don't think you had this in mind when you decided to come and visit me today." Gabriella said.

Troy shook his head. "If I do this and I'm with you, then it's all worth it." Troy said smoothly as Matt tapped on the glass not giving Gabriella time to blush at Troy's cheesy comment. Matt gave the two a thumbs up with a huge grin on his face as Gabriella smiled back.

"Are you ready?" Gabriella asked Troy as Troy was now just quickly reading over the lyrics and gave her a slight nod as he was too busy trying to read the words to the song.

"Okay then…" Gabriella trailed off and gave Matt a thumbs up and looked at Troy seeing him try to cram as many words into his head as possible with only a short time even though he didn't have to memorize anything. Gabriella smiled as she noticed that Troy's forehead was creased with his brow furrowed.

Troy quickly lifted his head once he heard the music start and Gabriella opened her mouth to start the song.

**Gabriella: Na na na na  
Na na na na yeah****  
You are the music in me  
You know the words  
"Once Upon A Time"  
Make you listen?  
There's a reason**.  
**When you dream there's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter  
or happy ever after**

Troy looked at Gabriella and let her voice fill his head as he heard how fragile it sounded. He heard the just the piano playing as Gabriella filled the gaps with her soft sounding voice that sounded like it could break at any time. Troy tore his eyes away from Gabriella as his part was about to come up with her.

Both: your harmony to the melody  
It's echoing inside my head

Troy wanted to clear his throat but knew he couldn't or else it could throw Gabriella off, and he wanted to make this as perfect as it could be considering he wasn't a singer and he knew that they were just using his voice as a stand in until they found a better singer to take his spot and sing with Gabriella. Troy saw out of the corner of his eyes that Gabriella was looking at him and then quickly looked away so that it wasn't obvious and Troy smiled knowing that she was was looking at him, just him.

**A single voice **(_Single voice_)  
**Above the noise  
**

And like a common thread

Gabriella and Troy sung perfectly together and Gabriella couldn't keep the smile off her face each time Troy opened his mouth to sing. She turned her body as she kept one hand up to her ear that had a pair of head phones covering them and looked at Troy who also turned to look at her with a serious face on.

_Troy: Hmm, you're pulling me_

Troy took a step closer to Gabriella with a smile now on his face as he closed his eyes as what seemed like to be in slow motion and then quickly opened them to stare at Gabriella who had a smile on her face that seemed to tell him, I-knew-you-would-like-this. The song started to pick up some and Gabriella's voice seemed to change as it went from fragile sweet to stronger and more confident. It matched the song perfectly as Troy continued to stare at Gabriella who couldn't help but close her eyes and get lost in the music while swaying some.

**When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong**

_Oh, you are the music in me_  
_Yeah it's living in all of us  
_

**And it's brought us here because  
**

Because you are the music in me  
Na na na na (_Ohh_)  
Na na na na na

_Yeah yeah yeah_

(**Na na na na)**

You are the music in me

Troy and Gabriella were closer now even more as they both were getting into the music as Troy was tapping his foot with the beat and swaying a little as Gabriella and him were turing oblivious to Matt watching them and smirking as he knew that Gabriella was happier than she ever was with Ryan.

**It's like I knew you before we m**et (_Before we met)_  
**Can't explain it **(_Ohh ohh_)  
**There's no name for it **(_No name for it)_

I'm saying words I never said

_And it was easy _(**So easy**)  
_Because you see the real me _(**I see**)

As I am You understand  
And that's more than I've ever known  


**To hear your voice **(_Hear your voice_)  
**Above the noise **(_Ohh ohh_)

And no, I'm not alone

**Oh you're singing to me** (_Ohh yeah_)

Troy took in the over joyous look in Gabriella's eyes and wondered if singing was the only thing that put that sparkle in her eyes. Wondering if she was ever this exotic looking when she was with Ryan? Or if it was only when she was singing...with him? Troy now knew what his favorite song was, it was no longer a rock song, or rap song, or even alternative song, it was this soft song that he was sharing with Gabriella.

When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong (_Yeah ohh_)  
You are the music in me  
It's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
You are the music in me  
Together we're gonna sing (_Yeah_)  
We got the power to sing _what we feel _(**What we feel**)

They both could feel the melody going through their bodies as the song became more powerful with the instruments as they became even more closer and simultaneously brought their hands together to interlace them. Gabriella and Troy both smiled widely at each other as their voices picked up volume and they started to feel the power of the song course through their bodies some more.

_Connected and real_

Can't keep it all inside (Ohh)  
Na na na na (**Ohh yeah**)  
Na na na na na (**Ohh yeah**)

_Yeah yeah yeah _(Na na na na)

You are the music in me (_In me_)  
Na na na na (**Ohh yeah**)  
Na na na na na (_Ohh yeah_)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me

Gabriella and Troy dropped hands and started to finish the song as they both became lost in their own little world.

**When I hear my favorite song **(_Favorite song_)

_I know that we belong _(**We belong**)

You are the music in me  


_Yeah it's living in all of us  
It's brought us here because _(**Here because**)  
_You are the music in me_

Both their bodies were turned as the song was coming to an end even though both young adults never wanted it to stop. Troy and Gabriella both took another step closer to each other with their teeth showing through their grins.

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na (Oh**h yeah**  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me (_Yeah_)

They both finished the song still completely oblivious to Matt watching them as their foreheads were leaning against each others and their headphones were hanging loosely around their necks. Troy breathed heavily as his eyes looked down, away from Gabriella's chocolate eyes and to her heaving chest that was trying to catch it's breath. Troy's hands found Gabriella's and interlaced with her own ten fingers as his eyes connected with hers again.

Gabriella was slightly panting as she just stared heavily at Troy as she felt his cold fingers interlace with her own and his minty breath breathing slowly on her own face as he tried to regulate his own breathing. She looked down at his soft pink lips wondering how someone who probably never even attempted to sing could sing so wonderfully. Gabriella felt her breathing becoming normal as you could no longer hear them panting as she looked up again, tearing her eyes away from his lips to his piercing blue eyes.

Troy slowly slid his right hand out of Gabriella's grasp and placed it delicately on her cheek. Gabriella's eyes filled with curiosity as to what Troy was doing and then she felt the pad of his thumb slowly swipe against her cheek, moving a stray curl to behind her ear. Gabriella smiled softly as his hand didn't go back to connecting with hers, instead it stayed stationary on her cheek as she shut her eyes and leaned into his touch.

'TAP, TAP' Gabriella and Troy's perfect moment was spoiled by an amused Matt tapping on the glass. Gabriella locked eyes with Matt who smirked knowingly at her and gave her a thumbs up and motioning for them to come back over by him. Gabriella and Troy detangled themselves from the head phones around their necks and looked at each other again, only to quickly look away trying to avoid an awkward moment from starting.

Gabriella was the first to reach the door that separated them from Matt and as she started opening the door she turned her head to see Troy right behind her. "That was…" Gabriella trailed off trying to find the perfect word to describe whatever the hell that was back there. Good? Great? Amazing? Perfect? Astonishing? Groundbreaking? Exciting? New? Loving? Caring? Sexy? There was so many things Gabriella was feeling towards the song now and it was all because of Troy. "good." Gabriella finished her sentence lamely.

"Good?!" Matt exclaimed as Troy shut the door behind him. "That was awesome Gabi." Matt said hugging her. "I think that's the best that you've ever sang." Matt then released her and looked at Troy while pointing a finger at him. "And you!" Matt said happily. "Who knew that Mr. Basketball Super Star could sing? MJ is just going to eat this up." Matt said as Troy felt the blood rushing to his cheeks.

"Um…I wasn't…I didn't…I can't sing." Troy stammered as Gabriella smiled at him.

"Stop being so modest Troy. Everyone can sing." Gabriella reassured him.

"I can't sing well then." Troy corrected himself with a smile thrown Gabriella's way.

Gabriella rolled her eyes playfully. "I have to go discuss something, I'll be back shortly, and Troy?" Matt asked. Troy nodded his head at Matt to show that he was listening. "Stay here. I'll be right back." Matt said rushing out of the room.

Troy gave Gabriella a questioning look as she sat down again and wrote something down in her notebook and then closed it again. "Is that a good thing?" Troy asked nervously.

Gabriella couldn't keep the smile off her face. "I think so, but you never know with Matt."

Troy sighed as he sat down by Gabriella just thinking about how close he was to her drove him crazy. He had only known her for six days now and they had almost kissed two times and shared many other moments together as well. Troy looked over at Gabriella who just stared down at her blue notebook deep in thought as well.

"Hey, so you said on Christmas night that you didn't have a group performing at the Charity banquet for New Year's Eve, right?" Troy asked as Gabriella looked up at him.

"Yeah…" Gabriella said as she looked down at the ground with disappointment.

"So I was thinking…this is for kids right?" Troy asked to make sure that his plan could work.

Gabriella looked up at him skeptically. "You're not some weird guy that gets his kicks from looking at little kids, are you?" Troy looked down at Gabriella seriously as he showed confusion as Gabriella broke her serious face and put on a grin that showed that she was just kidding.

"Ha ha." Troy said sarcastically. "No, I was just wondering what the banquet was for." Troy added as their eyes locked again.

"Yeah, it's for the kids at the memorial hospital that are well enough to leave for one night to come and have a good time and just be normal for a night." Gabriella said. "But, the person I usually get to entertain them couldn't do it this year because his wife is pregnant and she's due anytime." Gabriella said.

"Well then…I think I have a solution." Troy said and Gabriella looked at showing she was intrigued. "Now I can't promise you star quality performances, but…what if the LA Lakers did something? You know like a variety, talent show?" Troy suggested as Gabriella stayed quiet.

Gabriella looked down at her hands and thought about it for a moment. There was only three more days and if Gabriella couldn't find anyone by then, then she would have to sing the whole night. Gabriella looked back up at the nervous looking Troy and smiled. "There's only three more days, do you think your teammates will want to do this?" Gabriella asked.

Troy smiled down at Gabriella knowing that he was the one making her smile right now. Knowing he was the one that made the glint in her eyes showing curiosity. Knowing he was the one that was sitting next to Gabriella keeping her company as Ryan was all the way across the country missing out in Gabriella's life.

"Well I know that Chad is in for sure, along with Jason since he was already coming to this event because Kelsi was helping you with some of the planning, and Zeke probably will once he and Shar get back on the 30th, and…about half of the team have kids of their own and love them so I don't think they'll mind helping other kids out." Troy said.

Gabriella stared at Troy. "You know all of that?" Gabriella joked.

"Well I am _The Troy Bolton_, of course I know all." Troy said cockily as Gabriella rolled her eyes and chuckled. "But seriously, I'll call up the guys today and we'll all come up with something and then we can do like free basketballs with our signatures, it'll be cool." Troy said.

"If you don't mind, but I know Ryan won't be there and I'm pretty sure that Greg won't because he usually goes down to Alabama to visit his family." Gabriella said.

"Well I guess that just gives me more time with you then, right Montez?" Troy asked as Gabriella felt the blood rush up to her face. Gabriella looked down at her hands as a silence took over them, but it wasn't awkward and both of them were thankful for that.

Matt came back into the room with a smile as both Troy and Gabriella jerked their heads up and looked at the smiling man. "So Troy, how would you like to create a song?"

Troy and Gabriella both looked at each other. Troy didn't know what to say, it should've been an easy answer. Say no which could possible lead to Gabriella becoming confused and then mad at him, or say yes and make it even more obvious that he was both emotionally and physically attracted to Gabriella.

"Um…what?" Troy asked with an unsure voice.

Matt chuckled. "Well this song is going on Gabriella's next album, along with being played in this new movie coming out around February." Matt said sitting down in the chair that spun around on wheels. Gabriella and Troy were both silent as Matt looked at the both of them. "I mean, it's okay if you didn't, we would just have to find someone else to sing a love song with Gabi here, and we both know how hard that would be." Matt joked.

"Hey!" Gabriella exclaimed with an amused face. "I'm sitting right here Matt, at least wait until I'm out of ear shot." Gabriella said as she turned to look at Troy. "Troy, you should do it. I think that it would be fun." Gabriella said.

"Are you sure, because I wouldn't want to like ruin the song." Troy said.

"You could never ruin it." Gabriella said.

"Well, then…" Troy knew the answer, he didn't want some other guy singing a love song with Gabriella. "I'll have to talk to my manager, but…it sounds like fun." Troy said.

"No need Troy, Gabriella's manager was here talking about her new album coming out with some of 'the bigger people' here, and she's gonna contact yours shortly." Matt told them. Matt continued talking as Troy and Gabriella just listened and snuck glances at each other.

* * *

Gabriella was walking around her house at 5:00 p.m. on New Years Eve. She has to leave for the banquet hall in a half an hour to get there around six so that she could get there an hour early to make sure everything was ready. Gabriella smiled into the mirror as she put her ear rings on and thought about how much she owes Troy for getting his team to do something like this. The hospital informed Gabriella how ecstatic the kids were once they heard that the LA Lakers were going to be there.

'RING!' Gabriella walked down the stairs and answered her home phone as she grabbed her purse on the way. "Hello?" Gabriella greeted.

"Hey, so do you want me to get there early to help you set things up?" Taylor asked. "Or are you having Loverboy help you?" Taylor asked and could almost swear that she heard Taylor's smiling face turn into a victorious smirk.

Gabriella narrowed her eyes warning Taylor not to go any further with the questions as Taylor has taken upon herself that calling Troy by his name was too hard, so resorts to him being called 'Loverboy'. Gabriella shook her head as she rolled her eyes even though Taylor couldn't see. "You can come early, Troy is getting there the same time everyone else it." Gabriella informed her with warning in her voice. She really didn't want Taylor to call Troy that to his face and make her own face turn from it's natural tan to beat red.

"So you and Loverboy aren't arriving there together?…as in a date?" Taylor asked with raised eye brows and Gabriella could hear her say something to Chad, but couldn't make out what. Gabriella had a small smile on her face as she heard the words 'Troy' and 'date' in the same sentence together. It was little moments like these that she was glad Taylor wasn't a really big Ryan fan, but tolorated him nonetheless.

"Taylor McKessie…soon to be Danforth, are you talking to me, your best friend while letting your fiancé listen in as well?" Gabriella asked with amusement in her voice as Taylor and Chad often gave her crap about writing when they talked to her.

"Well…don't avoid the question." Taylor said.

"You know Troy and I are just friends." Gabriella said trying to convince herself more than Chad and Tay.

"You might want to tell him that then." Chad let slip as Gabriella could hear Taylor slap Chad on the arm or back of the head.

Gabriella froze in her spot as her body tensed up. Did Troy like her like that? Well, obviously if they had almost kissed twice, he must like her? Of course she had an attraction to him, and in the back of her mind she secretly knew Troy did too. Gabriella smiled as her body became more relaxed and her doorbell went off indicating her ride was there.

"You know what you two, just…" Gabriella didn't know what to say to them as she walked closer to her door with her jacket and purse in hand. "Just…I'll see you guys later." Gabriella finished and hung up with an eye roll and put the phone down on the table by the door.

Gabriella smiled at her driver to her limo, Jim. "Hey Jim, how many times have I told you to just honk the horn?" Gabriella asked while linking her arm with him. Jim had been Gabriella's driver since she was fourteen and started modeling in cities that were far from her hometown, but not that far that she needed to take a plane.

Jim just smiled at her and replied. "But a young miss like yourself always needs an escort."

"A young miss? You're only ten years older than me." Gabriella pointed out as Jim opened the door for her. "And how many times do I have to tell you to let me get the door for myself? You make me feel useless sometimes Jim." Gabriella said.

"And I'll take your bluntness as a compliment." Jim said as he shut the door on Gabriella and drove her to the banquet hall.

Gabriella walked into the banquet room fifteen minutes later than what she intended on as she was met with Taylor who was dressed in a nice dark blue dress that went down to her knees. "And what took you so long?" Taylor asked as they hugged and Gabriella smiled at how Taylor would just ask questions in an accusing tone.

"I was giving an interview to this one magazine for kids, where's Chad?" Gabriella asked looking around and only seeing workers dressed in their work attire and serving suits finishing up the last touches on the tables.

"Oh, he was meeting up with Loverboy and their coming together or something like that." Taylor said as she looked around the banquet room along with Gabriella, and seeing that everything looked okay. Taylor turned towards Gabriella again and looked at her. "You know, I don't get how you can do all of this." Taylor said.

"Do all of what?" Gabriella asked.

"This." Taylor exclaimed with her hands motioning outwards to the huge kid friendly decorated room. "You plan all of this, mostly by yourself and for what?" Taylor asked. "For it all to end up being destroyed by the kids in the end." Taylor said.

"I do it because it makes them happy." Gabriella said. "Every kid deserves that."

"Yes they do, but why go all out when they appreciate just coming here?" Taylor asked knowing that there was something else to it, and she had a hunch, but just didn't know how to bring it up.

"Because I just like doing it." Gabriella said with a sigh and a smile. "It doesn't matter if it's only one night, it's a night they'll remember and I'm happy with that." Gabriella said.

"You know, just because that girl didn't get to live her life to her full potential doesn't mean that you have to help everyone. You're not super woman, you can just kick back sometime and take some time off." Taylor said softly while placing her hand on Gabriella's.

Gabriella looked at Taylor not believing that she would actually bring up Gabriella's past as she knew that Gabriella hated talking about it. Gabriella took her hand back from Taylor and stepped away from her. "That girl…" Gabriella said in a low rough voice. "Had a name. It was Jenny, and now…there's nothing left of her except new reports." Gabriella said with anger apparent in her voice as she walked away from Taylor and put on a smile as she helped one of the workers with setting up plates as Taylor sighed knowing she upset her best friend.

Taylor jumped a little as she felt two hands go around her waist and realized it was just Chad and then Troy appeared at her side. "Hey there babe." Chad said in her ear as Tay gave a small smile and then her face went straight again as she looked at Gabriella with a smile plastered on her face as she made small talk happily with one of the workers.

"Hey baby. Troy." Taylor said nodding a little with her voice sounding distant.

"What's wrong?" Chad asked as he knew something was off with Taylor since she normally wasn't hurt like this.

Troy just stared at Gabriella as she gracefully walked around with her hair bouncing in it's natural curls. Her high heels clicking on the dance floor in the middle of the room in front of the stage with carpet and tables surrounding it. How her arms hung at her sides, carelessly swaying up and down with every step she took. But something was off…her smile. Her smile seemed fake. And for some weird reason, it drew Troy in more and more.

Troy gave a soft smile as he studied Gabriella going from table to table greeting the workers one by one while helping setting the tables with them. And the fake smile just intrigued him more. He was so used to seeing Gabriella happy all the time that he never really thought about Gabriella not being her merry little self, but this smile…showed that even the well-put-together Gabriella was still human.

"It's just…Gabi and I…" Taylor started not knowing what to say since Chad kind of knew about Gabriella's past and how her father died, but Troy had no idea. Troy's head snapped away from Gabriella's almost flawless body with the exception of her smile and looked at Taylor once he heard Gabi's name. "Well…I kind of said something, and…it just brought up memories." Taylor said carefully, looking at Chad's eyes as if telling him that it was about Gabriella's early teenage past and she would tell him more about it later when Troy wasn't around.

Chad nodded telling Taylor that he understood. Troy still looked at the couple half wondering what they were talking about, and the other half admiring how they could communicate as a couple while asking himself if he would ever be like that with anyone, more so with Gabriella.

Gabriella strode over by the three others with her same fake intriguing smile on her face. "Hey Brie." Troy said looking her over again in her black slimming dress, wondering what it would be like if she wasn't wearing it, which he immediately shook from his mind as he had to remind himself for the tenth time that day that she was off limits because of Ryan.

"Hey Troy. Chad." Gabriella greeted with a nod as Chad's hands were busy being wrapping around Taylor's torso and her back into his chest as he chin rested on her shoulder.

Both Troy and Chad were in dark blue jeans with a dress shirt on. Gabriella couldn't help but notice how good Troy looked in his light blue dress shirt that had the top two buttons undone so that you could see some of his tan chest. Gabriella didn't even look at Taylor as she looked between Troy and Chad.

"Thanks so much for doing this again you guys." Gabriella said sincerely as she knew that it was rude not to be talking to Taylor, but Gabriella was also mad and upset that Taylor would just bring up her past when she knew that Gabriella absolutely hated talking about it, not to mention terrified.

She wanted to just forgive Taylor right there and then since after all they were best friends and she knew Taylor meant nothing by it, but…she now had images and memories flashing through her mind of Jenny, and it wasn't pleasant.

"No problem Gabster. Anything for you." Chad said with a smile. "Plus it is for the children, isn't it." Chad more like commented than asked as Gabriella just smiled at the two guys as Taylor pleaded through her eyes for Gabriella to just acknowledge her.

Gabriella looked Taylor in the eyes with a cold stare all of a sudden. "Yeah, it's for the children." Gabriella then smiled and looked Troy and Chad and said. "I've got to go check in with the kitchen staff, but I'll see you guys shortly." Gabriella said walking off leaving a confused Chad and Troy.

"Wow…that was so unlike Gabi." Chad said said slowly.

"I told you she's mad." Taylor said with a sigh.

"Yeah, I didn't think she would be that cold." Chad said as he thought back to other times Gabriella was mad and there was very few times he could think of, but from the memories he had, usually angry Gabriella would have a tight clenched set jaw and a tensed body as she spoke through clenched teeth to at least try to make polite conversation.

"Should I be worried?" Taylor asked. "It's pretty obvious that she's not made at you guys or anyone else, just me."

"Just give her time." Chad said as Taylor nodded and sighed sadly.

Troy just watched Gabriella's retreating back as he tried to make sense of why she would be that cold to Taylor and then all jolly towards him and Chad. He was really intrigued about Gabriella Montez now, and he felt like he couldn't get enough of her as he learned something new everyday about her, and this was just adding to it. He wanted to be able to decipher her moods, her feelings, her looks, her tone. He wanted to learn everything possible about Gabriella Montez and this night was just adding to the mystery of her.

**Author's Note--So I hope you guys liked this chapter, I don't really like it, but I'm excited to write the next one which will give you more clues to Gabriella's past...Here's a preview--**

"Gabs, it's wasn't your fault." Taylor said trying to reason with her.

"How do you know?!" Gabriella exclaimed. "You weren't there, you have no idea what the hell happened." Gabriella said walking away from her.

* * *

"Ten...Nine...Eight...Seven...Six...Five...Four...Three...Two...One...Happy New Years!" Everyone exclaimed as brown eyes met blue and started leaning in slowly speeding up with want and desire until... 


	7. What Did He Get Himself Into

**Author's Note--Now some of you may think Gabriella is being unfair to Taylor in this chapter, but I want to let you guys all know that she has a good reason, which I'm not telling and you'll have to just wait and see. Here's the next chapter and I hope you guys enjoy--

* * *

**

Taylor sat in a chair at a table that was reserved for the gang. She had one leg crossed over her other one with her elbow resting on her knee and her chin in her hand as she slumped over thinking about Gabriella and her past. Gabriella was right, Taylor didn't know what it felt like to be in her position, she didn't know what it felt like growing up without a dad, she didn't know how painful it was to think that you killed your dad, even though you knew deep down that it wasn't you, but yet it felt better blaming yourself so you could feel guilty as a punishment for eleven years straight.

It was now 6:45 and it was still Chad, Troy, Gabriella, and Taylor there as Shar just text Taylor saying her, Zeke, Jason, and Kelsi would be there in five minutes and everyone else was due there around 7:00 p.m. Taylor looked up to see that Chad and Troy were talking to one of the two bar tenders. Taylor scanned the big expansive room for her best friend, to see her no where in sight.

Just then one of the swinging doors that led to the kitchen and back rooms swung open and Gabriella walked out. Taylor looked at Gabriella hoping that Gabriella would talk to her before everyone else would get there so that they would have everything better before the new year started, but Gabriella just walked swiftly over to the table and laid her purse down across the table from Taylor to be the furthest from her.

"Gabi…" Taylor started as Gabriella started to walk away but turned in her spot to come face to face with Taylor who was now standing also. Taylor swallowed and chickened out from apologizing since she was almost scared of Gabriella now. She had only seen Gabriella this mad when she was talking to her mother sometimes and that was some years ago back when they did modeling together and Gabriella would act like some stuck up brat around her mother during fashion shows and photo shoots. "Um…Shar said they would be here in like five minutes." Tay said.

Gabriella's jaw was set and she talked crystal clear through her white pearl teeth, "Okay." Gabriella started to walk away as Taylor outstretched and grabbed her wrist gently making Gabriella to twirl around and face her.

"Wait Gabi…" Taylor exclaimed as this caught Chad's and Troy's attention from across the room.

"What?" Gabriella hissed in a normal voice, trying to keep it as quiet as possible.

"I just…I don't want to fight." Taylor said.

"That's rich Taylor, real _RICH_." Gabriella exclaimed. "You don't want to fight! Do you think I want to fight also?! NO." Gabriella exclaimed as Troy and Chad looked at each other with worry.

"I've never heard of Taylor and Brie fighting before, even before I met Brie." Troy said trying to remember if Taylor had ever complained before in the past of her best friend.

"That's because they really haven't." Chad said leaning back on the bar.

Troy looked at him. "Aren't you going to go help or something? Intervene?" Troy motioned to the two girls.

Chad shook his head. "They'll work it out, and believe me you don't want to get mixed up in it." Chad said taking a sip from his soda.

"But what about--" Troy got cut off.

Chad's voice was dead serious as he turned his head and looked at Troy with a straight facing. "Troy man, you didn't listen to me when I told you to stay away from Gabriella and to not get mixed up with her and Ryan's relationship, which is slowly turning into your favor, but I am telling you straight up that you should not get mixed up with Gabriella's past. It's a very delicate unstable situation that can explode at anytime and it's not pleasant and I only know the short version, so I am warning you to just leave it at what it is and let Gabriella be by not bringing it up. Because you might be getting lucky with her relationship and Ryan, but this is one thing that _The Troy Bolton_ cannot win." Chad said patting Troy on the shoulder as this just made Troy even more interested.

Taylor was still holding Gabriella's wrist in her hand as Gabriella pulled back her hand roughly. "Gabi I don't want to fight either. I'm sorry for saying that about her…Jenny." Taylor quickly corrected herself mentally hitting herself for making another mistake about Jenny.

"Okay." Gabriella said with a set jaw. "I have to go." Gabriella said turning away from her and Taylor grabbed Gabriella's wrist again as Gabriella turned around and took her hand back again. "What Taylor?! What more do you want?! I've let you in, I've told you about me and my past and you said that you were okay with it! I never thought that you would bring it up again!" Gabriella exclaimed. "What more could you possible need from me?!" Gabriella exclaimed.

Taylor swallowed hard as she looked her best friend in the eye. "I need you to be okay."

Gabriella's bottom lip quivered as she sub-consciously looked over her shoulder to see Troy and Chad talking and then looking back at them. Gabriella avoided Troy's eyes as she looked back at Taylor.

"I'm fine…I'm just…" Gabriella said calming down slowly. "I just need to forget." Gabriella said.

"Gabs, it wasn't your fault." Taylor said trying to reason with her as her voice was gentle and sweet. Gabriella looked at Taylor feeling her blood boiling as she hated when people told her it wasn't her fault. She had to put up with it constantly for the first month of her father's death and then every once in a while as she ran into her father's police friends and workers. She hated people telling her when she believed differently.

"How do you know?!" Gabriella exclaimed. "You weren't there, you have no idea what the hell happened." Gabriella said walking away from her and over to the corner of the bar so that there was ten stools separating her from Chad and Troy. Gabriella knew she had to calm down, so she did the one thing that has worked before when she was a teenager, she threw back her foot and jolted it forward as she kicked the bar and slammed her hand down on the marble counter top.

Chad and Troy went wide eye witnessing Gabriella's outburst as she stormed into the kitchen without looking at them and Taylor approached the boys at the bar.

"What the hell was that?" Chad asked.

Taylor shrugged. "Is she going to be okay?" Troy asked with worry as the rest of the gang entered.

"Hey Tay." Shar greeted happily as Kelsi, Shar, and Tay shared a hug. Zeke did a manly handshake with Troy and Chad along with Jason as the gang all talked together.

"So where's Gabi, I haven't spoken to her since I left the country." Shar said.

"Oh um…" Taylor didn't know what to say. Luckily she didn't have to as Gabriella came out from the kitchen again with a smile on her face and this time Troy saw that it wasn't her fake smile, it was a real one and he was guessing it was only on her face since she was happy to see Shar back from her vacation.

"Hey guys." Gabriella greeted as Shar ran over to Gabriella in her pink cocktail dress and engulfed her in a huge hug. "How did you like our Christmas gift?" Shar joked.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Oh you and Zeke taunting me about being alone on Christmas?" Gabriella asked. "Just great, but I wasn't really alone, I went out to dinner with someone." Gabriella said.

Shar's face dropped. "Why didn't anyone tell me Gabi here wasn't alone on Christmas?" Shar called out to the gang who were in their own conversations.

Everyone looked at Troy as he raised his hand sheepishly. "Relax Shar, she was with me." Troy said as Shar sighed.

"Good, for a second I thought that you actually cheated on Ryan, not that I would mind, he's a jackass." Shar added quietly so only Gabriella could hear. Just then a whole bunch of people came into the banquet room. Gabriella looked everything over as most of the gang went to go mingle with people seeing as the kids hadn't arrived yet. Gabriella looked at all the people that were there and estimated that about fifty people were there already, all of the basketball team excluding Ryan and Greg, their coach and assistant coach, some of the very few models Gabriella actually got along with, and then other people Gabriella did business with like music producers and bands.

* * *

"You out did yourself Montez." A male's voice said as she was nudged on the side. 

Gabriella recognized that voice as it belonged Jerry Krisk. Gabriella smiled at the 70 year old man who was in perfect health as he leaned against the bar counter with her and crossed his arms over his chest. Gabriella looked at the older man who helped her organize events like these, but couldn't help her on this one because he was busy with another foundation.

"Thank you Jerry." Gabriella said with a smile.

"I think the kids are enjoying themselves." Jerry motioned around them as there were around fifty kids running around, dancing, singing karaoke, coloring, and doing activities the workers Gabriella hired set up for them. "Heck, I know I would if I was their age again too!" Jerry said with a chuckle.

Gabriella laughed, "Well I'm sure there will be markers left over, you can draw a picture then." Gabriella said. "That is if you can still see in color." Gabriella joked and Jerry chuckled along with Gabriella as she knew that she was one of the many few that could make fun of Jerry's age.

Just then Troy started walking over to Gabriella after talking to Zeke about his vacation with Shar as the kids' voices that rang through out the room was stopped and soft music started to play.

"Hey there Brie…Mr. Krisk." Troy greeted as he shook hands with Jerry.

Jerry smiled at Troy and clapped him on the back. "Hey there Bolton, keeping in shape for the season to start up again?" Jerry asked.

Troy nodded with a smile on his face. "Sure am, and sorry to interrupt but I'm afraid I have to borrow Brie here for a couple of minutes." Troy said.

"Oh no worries, I'll find her later." Jerry said nodding at Troy as he took Gabriella by the hand and pulled her to the back of the banquet room.

Gabriella looked at Troy curiously. "What's up Troy? Why all secret agent?" Gabriella asked looking around and seeing the pizzas, hot dogs, hamburgers, and French fries being brought out and being placed at the kids tables.

"Well I was just wondering…um…is everything okay?" Troy asked as it had been a half an hour ago since Taylor and Gabriella ended their fight and just settled with not talking to each other.

"Yeah, everything is good. Why?" Gabriella asked sweetly.

"Nothing, just wondering." Troy said lamely and picked up his cockiness as he looked at Gabriella not wanting to upset her by trying to bring up her past which Chad did warn him not to do, "I just thought that you would be upset since you're not dancing with a great dancer like myself." Troy smirked as he held out his hand.

Gabriella raised her eye brows at Troy. "Wow, someone is sure confident." Gabriella said taking his hand.

"I think it comes with my basketball skills and natural talent of being able to sing." Troy joked as they made it to the dance floor with a slow tune playing. Gabriella remembered the last time they danced and it almost ended with them kissing as Gabriella's hands were wrapped around his neck, and his hands sat on her waist.

Gabriella and Troy swayed to the music, both with soft subtle smiles on their faces. Gabriella's mind kept wondering back to Jenny and her dad. Would he be proud of her? Of course now he would be, but what about when she was a teenager and acted out? And then there's Jenny, even though Gabriella didn't know her, she still felt like she should've been the one to suffer, not her.

"What are you thinking about?" Troy asked softly as other couples danced around them.

"Just things." Gabriella replied with a smile. "Nothing important." Gabriella lied through her teeth and Troy was almost proud that he could tell when Gabriella was lying, but then almost hurt when he realized that Gabriella was lying to him.

"You're lying." Troy called her on, but not in a demanding tone that Gabriella should tell him, just a light tone as he put a loose curl behind Gabriella's ear.

Gabriella shrugged. "How do you know?" Gabriella asked.

"I can just tell, but…I want you to know that you can always talk to me." Troy said as the song was coming to an end.

Gabriella nodded believing every word. "I know." The song ended and they let go of each other. Troy bowed to Gabriella and took her hand in his and pressed his soft lips to the back of Gabriella's smooth hand and smiled against her skin as Gabriella giggled.

"You're right Troy, you are an excellent dancer." Gabriella said as they walked over to their table where the rest of the gang was eating.

"No date tonight man?" Jason asked Troy as he sat down next to him with Gabriella on his other side.

"Nope." Troy said taking a sip of his water.

"You either Gabi?" Kelsi asked with a smirk thinking back to their car conversation the day after Christmas.

Gabriella shrugged. "Too busy, plus Ryan is gone, I don't think he would appreciate me bringing some guy tonight." Gabriella reasoned just as her phone went off and she answered it knowing it was Ryan. "Speak of the devil." Gabriella said and then turned in her chair and put her hand over her other ear to block out the conversations that the gang was creating as Troy stayed silent and listened to Gabriella.

"Hey there." Gabriella said in a happy voice that wasn't created because Ryan was calling, Gabriella was just happy that the gang was together and the event she planned was going good so far despite the fact that Taylor and her weren't talking.

"Hey." Ryan greeted cheerfully. "So I hear that your charity thing is going good." Ryan said.

"What?" Gabriella asked confused.

"Yeah, I just talked to Jason on the phone a couple of minutes ago and boy is he hard to get information out of." Ryan said.

"I repeat, what?" Gabriella asked confused as to why Ryan would need information from Jason.

"Yeah, I just wanted to check in." Ryan said. "Is there a problem?"

"No, it's just…why didn't you just call me?" Gabriella asked knowing the answer since lately she was ignoring Ryan's phone calls because she would most likely be with Troy or at the recording studio.

"Well you're not the most easiest girl to get a hold of probably because your off dong the modeling thing which is cool, I just wanted to check in." Ryan said as Gabriella was silent. She wasn't mad because Ryan was probably just concerned or jealous, and Gabriella didn't know which one. "Is everything okay?" Ryan asked.

"…yeah, of course." Gabriella said with a nod of the head even though Ryan couldn't see her.

"Okay because I'm getting the feeling that you want to tell me something, but aren't. Did something happen?" Ryan asked slowly.

"What, no, and Ry…Ry…I can't hear you…I think you're…breaking up." Gabriella said into the phone as she slammed it shut and turned back to the table with a smile on her face.

"What was that?" Zeke asked as he chuckled with Chad and the girls gave her a curious glance.

"I am so sorry Gabs." Jason said. "I didn't know what to say and then I couldn't make up that you were dancing with someone else or else he would probably end up calling them so I just told him that you were with Troy." Jason said.

Gabriella nodded not realizing Ryan knew about the dancing part, or at least he didn't say anything. Gabriella smiled. "No problem Jason. He didn't sound mad, in fact he didn't say anything about that, so you did the right thing, I don't want you lying to him, he's your friend." Gabriella said just as Troy's phone started going off and he picked up his phone to see Ryan calling.

Troy hit ignore and put his phone away. "It was Ryan wasn't it?" Gabriella asked.

"If I said no would you believe me?" Troy asked.

"I can't believe him, no wait, I can." Gabriella said.

There was a silence of awkwardness between the group as Zeke and Sharpay both knew that they were missing something since they missed out on a week of information and nobody had filled them in on anything and all throughout the night so far Troy had dodged their questions while Chad and Tay shared a knowing look along with Jason and Kelsi. Troy and Gabriella kept steeling quick glances at each other as everyone continued to eat their food.

* * *

The four girls were laughing as Jason told jokes up on stage making a fool of himself and pronounced his love towards Kelsi which made her blush furiously. Gabriella and Taylor looked at each other from across the table and Kelsi and Shar both knew that something was up with the two of them, but didn't push it because the very first fight Tay and Gabriella were known to have taught them that lesson as Kelsi ended up stepping on a nail and being rushed to the hospital, so that pretty much taught them that lesson. 

When Jason was done he sat at one of the two tables that was set up on the dance floor in the middle of everyone else waiting for Troy to be the last one to perform and then they would start giving out autographs. Troy got on stage and before he even said anything the whole room erupted into applause as Gabriella and Troy both locked eyes and then Troy broke the stare to start his act.

"So 10 days ago I met this lovely young woman right here in this exact banquet room and we've become good friends." Troy started as most of the adults awed. The gang minus Troy who was looking at the whole audience looked at Gabriella knowing that he was talking about her. "She has many talents and most of you probably know her as the girl that can make anyone want to buy the clothes that she wears better than the designer, but I know her as the Gabriella Montez: Singer." Troy said as Gabriella smiled. "Now recently I have discovered a new talent and have started to record a song with Gabriella Montez, so I'm gonna welcome Gabriella to come up here and sing a song with me." Troy said smiling at Gabriella who stood up and the room applauded.

Gabriella smirked at Troy as Troy just smiled at her with happiness in his eyes. Gabriella took the other mic in hand that was by Troy in it's original stand and smiled at him. "What do you have in mind Bolton?" Gabriella asked.

"I hope you can do karaoke." Troy said as he hit play and a soft melody started to play.

[Troy: Living in my own world

Didn't understand

That anything can happen

When you take a chance

[Gabriella: I never believed in

What I couldn't see

I never opened my heart (oh)

To all the possibilities (oh)

[Both: I know

[Gabriella: That something has changed

[Both: Never felt this way

[Gabriella: And right here tonight

This could be the start

Of something new

It feels so right

[Both: To be here with you (oh)

And now looking in your eyes

[Gabriella: I feel in my heart

[Troy: Feel in my heart

[Both: The start of something new

[Troy: Oh, yeah, Now who'd of ever thought that

[Both: We'd both be here tonight (oh)

[Gabriella (Troy): Yeah, and the world looks so much brighter (brighter, brighter)

[Both: Oh, with you by my side

I know that something has changed

Never felt this way

[Gabriella: I know it for real

[Both: This could be the start

Of something new

It feels so right

To be here with you (oh)

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart (feel it in my heart)

[Gabriella: The start of something new

[Troy: I never knew that it could happen

Till it happened to me (whoaaaooh yeah)

[Both: I didn't know it before

[Gabriella But now it's easy to

[Both See (Ohh) It's the start of something new

It feels so right

To be here with you (oh)

And now looking in your eyes (looking in your eyes)

I feel in my heart (feel in my heart)

That it's the start Of something new

It feels so right

[Gabriella: To be here with you (oh)

[Both: And now looking in your eyes (looking in your eyes)

[Gabriella (Troy): I feel in my heart (feel in my heart)

[Gabriela: The start of something new

[Troy: The start of something new

[Both: Start of something new

They both finished breathing heavily again and Gabriella looked out into the audience to have her eyes land on Matt who was giving her his famous thumbs up as everyone else was clapping and cheering loudly as she smiled at Matt and turned her attention back to Troy as one of the workers took their microphones from them.

"Um…" Troy said not knowing what to say as he was shocked that the song turned out just as he pictured it.

"Yeah…" Gabriella said quietly and then her head looked off in to the audience to see the kids running up to the tables to get autographs on the orange basketballs Troy promised he would give to every kid. "You better…" Gabriella pointed over to the tables and for a split second she wanted to just go into the coat closet and have Troy all to herself.

"Yeah." Troy said looking at where Gabriella motioned too. "But I'll talk to you soon, okay?" Troy asked.

"Definitely." Gabriella said with a nod as she absent mindlessly kissed Troy on the cheek and walked off stage.

Troy stood on the stage stunned with a goofy grin on his face as his hand went to the warm spot on his cheek where Gabriella kissed him. Troy turned around and started to step off the stage with his hand to his cheek still. She kissed him and even though it wasn't on his lips like he had been hoping for since the coat closet ten days ago, it was still a kiss. A kiss was a kiss and it always meant something, right?

Gabriella walked back to the table and saw that it was only Taylor there. Gabriella sat down and just looked at Troy who was shaking a little boys hand. "You sang really good." Taylor said as she stood up and sat down right by Gabriella.

Gabriella looked at her. "Thanks." Gabriella said politely and Taylor smiled knowing they were making progress as Gabriella wasn't tensed up around her anymore.

"You know, I'm really sorry Gabi. I didn't mean to upset you on this night nonetheless. I'm just really sorry." Taylor said.

"Stop." Gabriella said and Taylor looked taken aback and then went confused as Gabriella laid her hand down on top of hers. "You need to stop apologizing when I should be saying sorry to you." Gabriella said softly in a whisper so that no one else would hear their conversation.

"What?" Taylor asked.

"I guess I just needed to let out some anger and what you said just sent me off. You know I usually don't get that mad--" Gabriella said.

"which I love about you by the way." Taylor added with a smile.

"Yes, and I think I was a little stressed with…" Gabriella trailed off.

"With the whole Ryan and Troy thing." Taylor filled in.

Gabriella looked at her. "Is it that obvious?" Gabriella groaned.

"Only to Shar, Kels, and Me." Taylor said with a smile knowing that their friendship was saved.

"What do you think I should do?" Gabriella asked.

"I think you can either stay with Ryan if you're happy which seems to be a question you're facing right now or there's break things off with Ryan before he tries to propose to you and claim you his and try something with Troy." Taylor said.

"Well I know the options Tay, but what's the right decision?" Gabriella asked.

"Are you happy with Ryan?" Taylor asked.

"Sometimes." Gabriella mumbled.

"Gabi…" Taylor said with a knowing look.

"Okay, so it's fifty fifty with him." Gabriella said.

"And then what about Troy? Are you happy with him?" Taylor asked looking over at Chad and Troy who were smiling at the little kids going through the line.

"Well right now we've only been friends and I'm pretty happy with that, but then if I was dating Troy…I think it could possible go good, or great even, but what if things got too chaotic and we lost everything including our friendship?" Gabriella asked with doubts filling her head.

"I think you won't know until you try." Taylor said as she stood up and smiled down at Gabriella. "I think I'm gonna head over by Chad since the line is fading away, and you come and talk to me if you need too." Taylor said.

Gabriella smiled at Taylor thankful that she understood her most of the time. "Thanks Best Friend." Gabriella said and Taylor grinned bigger.

* * *

It was now 11:55 and Gabriella walked into the coat room just thinking what she should do about Troy and Ryan again. For some reason the coat room seemed like the most appropriate place to go to and then her eyes went wide. Was that a sign? This is where Troy and her had their first one-on-one conversation ten days ago. Gabriella was interrupted by a males voice.

"What is it with you and this coat room?" Troy asked leaning against the closed door.

"What is it with you following me into this coat room?" Gabriella asked back with a smirk knowing this had to just be a sign.

They stayed silent for a minute just looking at each other and then Gabriella said out of nowhere. "I'm breaking up with Ryan."

Troy nearly chocked on air as he looked at the seriousness in Gabriella's face. "Wh-what?"

"I'm breaking up with Ry--" Gabriella was cut off.

"No, I know what. When…when did you decide this?" Troy was shocked and happy at the same time.

"I guess if I had to say when I decided this, it would be…now." Gabriella said with a nod and a shrug of the shoulders.

"Oh…" Troy said trailing off. "Would it be okay if I asked why?" Troy asked as he wished for Gabriella to just say she wanted to be him instead of Ryan.

"Oh…yeah you can." Gabriella said not really knowing how to phrase her feelings for Troy. "well you see…there's another…basketball player." Gabriella said slowly while looking down at the ground.

"Yeah?" Troy asked stepping closer to Gabriella.

"Yeah, and…I've known of him for some time now…and we just recently started hanging out…and he has a larder." Gabriella said looking up with a smile that matched Troy's.

"A larder, really?" Troy asked acting surprised.

"Yeah." Gabriella bit her lip waiting for Troy to say something, anything.

"Do I know him?" Troy asked more cockily since he knew Gabriella was hinting him.

"You might." Gabriella said just as they heard everyone out in the banquet hall.

"Ten…Nine…Eight…Seven…Six…Five…Four…Three…Two…One…Happy New Years!" Everyone exclaimed as brown eyes met blue and started leaning in slowly speeding up with want and desire until both of their lips met in a hurry and they gripped onto each other with a tight embrace. Gabriella's hands wrapped themselves around Troy's neck as his hands found her waist and lower back as Gabriella arched into him.

Their warm lips tangled with each other while they kissed each other hungrily with built up emotions towards each other. Gabriella felt Troy's hands rubbing up and down her lower back as she was relaxed in his arms while her hands were playing with the hairs in the back of Troy's head. Pleasure was going through both of them as the need for air was becoming necessary. When they both pulled back they both connected eyes while slightly breathing louder than normal.

"That was…" Troy said knowing that was the best first kiss he had with a girl for a while now as he thought back to all the other girls he dated, and no one even compared to Gabriella.

"Yeah…" Gabriella said as she knew that finally deciding to break up with Ryan for sure was the right choice. And then it hit her, she kissed Troy while she technically was still with Ryan. After all, she was wearing Ryan's basketball ring that he had givin her as she spotted Troy's ring safely on his finger. "Oh my God." Gabriella panicked stepping away from the shocked Troy. "I can't do this…We can't do this. I'm still with Ryan." Gabriella said still backing away from Troy and heading towards the door that led out to the other room where the music was still playing softly.

"But…" Troy was confused. A minute ago Gabriella told him that she was breaking up with Ryan for him and they kissed and now she's telling him no. "But…you just said…and we…" Troy trailed off making sure he wasn't imagining this.

"I'm so sorry Troy." Gabriella said. "Technically I'm still with Ryan. We just…wait until he gets back and…take things from there and then…we'll work something out, okay?" Gabriella asked. "Okay." Gabriella nodded her head answering her own question and exited through the coat closet leaving Troy confused but yet happy. He had finally gotten his kiss and then it hit him what Gabriella was freaking out about, she said she _**is **_going to break up with Ryan, which meant she hadn't yet, which meant he was technically the other person. What did he get himself into? And even though the position Troy was in could possible turn out bad, Troy still couldn't keep the goofy grin off his face as he walked out of the coat room.


	8. Mother's Calling

Gabriella hears the phone ringing in the background. She was tired and there was no denying it as she slammed her hand down on the perfect white pillow by her head next to the other slightly matching wrinkled pillow that was being occupied by her head. She grunted as she turned her head so that her cheek was laying lifelessly on the pillow as she opened one of her eyes slowly to glance at the clock which read 1:30. Gabriella groaned again as she buried her head underneath the white pillow case to block out the sun that was coming through the windows on her other side and illuminating off of the walls.

Gabriella shut her eyes tightly as she heard whoever was trying to call her on the phone stop as her house turned to silence. Gabriella got home at three in the morning barely making it to her room as she remembered just walking in and sliding out of her dress which she was pretty sure was still in the corner of her huge room as she flopped down in her king size bed wearing only her strapless black lace bra with matching panties.

Gabriella snuggled under the covers more trying to heat up as she thought of how well the night had gone. The kids were ecstatic to Gabriella's liking, her and Taylor made up and Gabriella knew that with each fight they had and each time they forgave each other would only make their friendship stronger showing just how much they could overcome, and then there was Troy…and the kiss. Gabriella just wanted to see Troy again even though she saw him less than 12 hours ago.

Gabriella smiled as she wrapped her blankets around her even more as she thought of Troy's lips on hers. And even though she 'freaked' out on him in the coat closet, he came out and acted as if nothing happened when the gang was around as they made small talk like friends would do except for the fact he had a smile on his face the whole time thinking no one noticed, when Gabriella did which made her smile like an idiot knowing that she was the one that made him feel like that. Gabriella licked her lips from under her pillow as she could almost taste the minty scent of Troy fill her mouth as his breath tickled her own set of lips.

"Brie?"

Gabriella smiled even wider as her head was till buried underneath her pillow as she could almost hear Troy's voice calling out to her.

"Brie?" There it was again but this time Gabriella heard her bedroom door open and felt someone press their semi warm lips to the back of her neck and mumble, "Brie?"

Gabriella jolted from her spot as her eyes widened and she flipped over in bed so that she was out from underneath the guy and laying on her back on the other side of the bed. Gabriella was slightly panting from the surprise of this 'invader' walking into her room let alone her house. Gabriella made sure that the covers were over her as she looked up to see Troy kneeling down on the ground while his elbows were resting on the bed with his hands laying where Gabriella's body was just laying.

"Troy?" Gabriella gasped out as she caught her breathing and brought it down to normal. Troy smiled at her showing off his perfect white teeth and the sparkle of excitement and happiness in his eyes as he looked at Gabriella who had her hair pulled back in a high pony tail which he guessed she slept in since there was a few loose curls and he couldn't help but let his mind wander to what she was wearing underneath the covers which she held tightly to her chest as she showed off her perfect tan shoulders. "What the hell are you doing here?" Gabriella asked surprised that he was in her bedroom.

"Well it's 1 o'clock so I thought I'd see what you were up to today." Troy said with a grin.

"It's 1:30." Gabriella pointed out.

Troy shrugged. "Okay, so I've been here for a while now, but now that you're up we can do something." Troy said with hope in his eyes.

Gabriella sighed. "Troy, you know we can't." Gabriella said sadly. "I just have to wait til Ryan gets home because he doesn't deserve that or this." Gabriella said motioning towards Troy and herself.

Troy sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. "When does he get back?" Troy asked knowing that Gabriella was right, he just couldn't get the kiss they shared out of his head and being a guy, he was bound to keep thinking about it and more as he let his mind wander.

"Tomorrow." Gabriella said wishing that it would be that day instead of having to wait 24 hours.

"Okay, I can wait." Troy said.

Gabriella smiled thankfully at Troy. "Thank you Troy." Gabriella and Troy were both silent that is until Gabriella's home phone went off again and Troy picked it up and handed it to her. Gabriella looked at him confused and then realized he probably brought it upstairs with him.

"It's been going off the whole time I've been here." Troy said.

"Thank you." Gabriella said as she looked down at the caller id and saw that it was her mother. To Gabriella it seemed as if she had a switch in her body that was installed ever since her father died about 11 years ago when she was 13 years old that would automatically make her body tense up and set her jaw as she spoke every word through a barely opened mouth as her words came out proper and sharp. "Hello Mother." Gabriella greeted as she turned her body and put up one finger indicating to Troy that it would only take a moment.

Troy nodded as he stood up and left the room getting the idea that Gabriella wanted to be by herself to have a private conversation with her mom or as Gabriella called her, her mother.

"It's true, I dropped out of the shows. All of them and you can accept that or just leave it and forget." Gabriella said in her uptight voice again as she sat up in bed forgetting that she was in nothing but her strapless bra and matching panties as her covers fell off of her upper arms to reveal her lacey bra.

Troy turned around to look at Gabriella one last time before leaving her room to give her privacy but couldn't help showing his confused face as he wondered why Gabriella was so upset with her mom that would make her talk like her mom was just a person who she saw and talked to once every year? But his confused face turned into something else as he felt the blood rush up to his face as he now knew what Gabriella was wearing, or not wearing and as wrong as it was in this situation of Gabriella talking to her mother nonetheless, Troy couldn't help but feel turned on a little as he saw Gabriella's breasts being held in her thin black bra.

Troy turned on his heel again and left Gabriella's room before she caught him staring and hoping she hadn't already as she was too engrossed with the conversation she was having with her mom. Troy closed his eyes as he tried to stop his mind from wandering away from him and thinking about what else Gabriella was wearing to match her bra under the covers and wishing that he could just go in there and lay with her with no disruptions or nagging voice in the back of his mind telling him that this relationship could hurt everyone if Ryan was still in the picture.

"I can't believe that you would just throw your career out the window." Anna Montez said into the phone with her high defiant voice piercing through the phone that just taunted everyone with how perfect and crisped it sounded as if it belonged to a high important women when in reality her mother had only acted like that since Gabriella started her modeling and they were rolling in the money because of it.

"Mother, I'm not throwing it out the window, I'm starting something new." Gabriella said. "I'm producing another album." Gabriella said matching her mother's business tone as her eyes flickered with a tint of happiness as she spoke of her music.

"You've been modeling for as long as I can remember Gabriella." Her mother said dramatically.

"Mom, I was 14 when I started." Gabriella pointed out dully as she stood up from her bed and stretched feeling a slight chill as the warm blankets unwrapped around her body and she walked with confidence over to her cabinet and pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans that fit her well to her every curve and an orange tie-front hoodie tee, (pics in profile.) that she threw over her head easily as she pulled the phone away from her ear for a second and away from her mother's annoying high pitch voice.

Anna continued talking ignoring what her daughter said as she sat at her big wooden desk with her hair in a tight bun propped up on her head without a stray piece of hair to be seen. "I would just hate to see you be disappointed." Anna sighed to show how upset she was.

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she held back the gagging noises she wanted to let loose on her mother for trying to make her feel guilty. Gabriella pulled the hair tie out of her hair as she started running a brush through her hair.

"Gabriella Marie Montez, are you just getting up!?" Her mother's voice screeched through the phone.

Gabriella rolled her eyes at her mother's attempt to try to scold her when she was in New York and Gabriella was all the way in LA. "Mother, it is New Years day, I had a tiring night." Gabriella said clearly as she changed ears to hold the phone on her shoulder.

Gabriella could almost picture Anna's horrified face thinking of all the things her daughter could've meant with that sentence of 'tiring night' and Gabriella had to just laugh as she could picture her mother start calling the therapist to let him know Gabriella was 'acting' out again just like she did in her teen age years.

"What does…" And for once Gabriella heard Anna's real voice again that rarely showed until Anna cleared her throat again. "Do not ruin your life." Anna warned with a glare even though Gabriella couldn't see.

"Relax Mother, I was at a charity event, you know the one I organize?" Gabriella asked rolling her eyes again as she looked at herself in the mirror deciding she looked pretty good with her curls hanging loosely around her face.

"Good." Anna huffed out. "For a second I thought that you were resorting back to your 'old self,'" Gabriella shook her head knowing exactly what her mother meant, she meant she thought Gabriella was acting like her teenage smoking pot self. "Well…" Anna cleared her throat again. "I better get going. Talk to you later Gabriella." And without waiting to receive Gabriella's good bye the phone line went dead and Gabriella carelessly threw the phone down on the bed with a sigh as she walked out of her room and when she opened the door she almost ran into Troy who was waiting outside her bedroom door, leaning against the wall deep in thought.

Troy looked at Gabriella and smiled. Gabriella raised her eye brows with a smile on her own face. "You up for a movie?" Gabriella asked.

"I pick." Troy told her as he started walking away from Gabriella.

Gabriella followed closely behind. "No way! My house my pick." Gabriella said with a smile as Troy stopped right before the stair case to wait for Gabriella.

Gabriella caught up to Troy who had a certain look in his eye. "I don't think so Montez." Troy said and before Gabriella knew what was happening, Troy's hands picked Gabriella up and carried her down the stairs with her flung over his shoulder and Gabriella kicking and squirming.

"Troy, you're gonna drop me." Gabriella squealed with laughter.

"I would never do that, or at least not on purpose." Troy joked.

"Troy!" Gabriella shrieked.

"Yes Brie?" Troy asked innocently as he made his way over to the shelf that held all of Gabriella's dvd collection.

"Put me down." Gabriella said as her fists collided with Troy's back.

"Kicking and hitting me aren't gonna get me to let you go." Troy said with a smile as he scanned over the DVDs Gabriella smiled innocently as she stopped her squirming and Troy continued to look through the DVDs. Gabriella decided that it was time to see Troy squirm and although some people would call this mean, Gabriella called it payback. Gabriella placed both of her hands on Troy's back and started rubbing his back through his dark blue t-shirt. Gabriella felt Troy immediately freeze up as her hands continued to sooth into his back.

"Are you gonna let me down?" Gabriella whispered into his ear.

Troy swallowed a small moan as Gabriella continued to drag her tantalizing fingers up and down his back. Troy nodded slightly as he grabbed the closest DVD and said, "You play dirty." Troy stood up and set Gabriella down gently as she smiled at him.

"Good choice Bolton." Gabriella said sitting down on her couch. "So what DVD are we watching?"

Troy went over to the TV and put it on. "Um…" Troy looked down at the case and mentally kicked himself. "Titanic."

Gabriella let out a small laugh at the look on Troy's face. Troy playfully glared at Gabriella as she shrugged. "You're the one that picked it, not me."

Troy walked over and sat next to Gabriella as she hit play. "I call a redo, I was being distracted and I didn't get to see what DVD, it's not fair." Troy pouted.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Go cry me a river." Troy looked at Gabriella as the previews started to play and Gabriella just smiled at him. "Enjoy the movie." Gabriella taunted.

* * *

The movie was now at the part where Jack was drawing Rose in a sketch and Troy was getting extremely bored. He looked down and over at Gabriella as she absentmindedly rested her head on his shoulder, or at least he thought she was resting on him absentmindedly. Troy could feel Gabriella's gentle breath on his neck as her eyes were glued to the screen. His thumb was rubbing over her knuckles as her hand rested on his leg, near his knee and all Troy could think about was, 'One day', one day and he could kiss Gabriella Montez any damn time he wanted to without feeling guilty.

"You think love exists like that?" Gabriella asked in a soft voice as her other hand that wasn't by Troy motioned towards the TV screen.

Troy looked at Gabriella. "I…I never really thought about it." Troy said. "What do you think?"

Gabriella sighed. "I mean, it has too right?" Gabriella asked. "There has to be at least one person out there for me that I would be willing to die for." Gabriella said as her eyes went back to the TV to see that they were in the boiler room scene and the foggy car.

Troy sighed as his thumb continued to roll over Gabriella's knuckles soothingly. He turned his head once again and without even thinking, he connected his lips to the side of Gabriella's head. Making his way down to her ear, jaw line, and then situated his body even better to press his lips to Gabriella's.

Gabriella was shocked, she didn't know what to do when Troy's mouth made it's way down to her jaw line and then her lips. She closed her eyes finding herself getting lost in Troy's ways and started kissing back as her hand snaked it's way around his neck, pulling him closer as he adjusted his body again so that Gabriella was laying on the couch while he laid on top of her, carefully so that he didn't hurt her by putting all of his weight on her. Troy's one hand softly caressed Gabriella's cheek as his other hand was propping him up on the couch when Gabriella's hand was wrapped around his neck, sending shivers up and down his spine as she would gently play with the tiny hairs on the back of his neck when her other hand would graze over his chest and rock hard abs.

The need for air was becoming unbearable as Troy disconnected their lips and started covering Gabriella's exposed neck with his mouth as Gabriella tried to catch her breath. "We can't…" Gabriella breathed out as Troy nipped at her neck and made his way up her jaw line again. "Ryan doesn't…" Gabriella's lips connected with Troy's again as Troy's mouth covered up what Gabriella was going to say next.

Troy's hand moved down from Gabriella's cheek to her upper arm only to be dragged down and brush over her stomach, causing Gabriella to pull him closer. Gabriella tugged on Troy's bottom lip gently as Troy's tongue ran across Gabriella's bottom lip. His hand stay stationed on her stomach as they both pulled back and before they caught their breath to start kissing again, Troy stopped himself and rested his forehead against Gabriella's.

They looked into each other's eyes as Gabriella's hand unwrapped itself from Troy's neck and traced Troy's jaw line before resting on the hand by her side which was supporting him so that he wasn't completely putting all of his weight on her.

Before either one of them could say anything, Troy's phone started going off and they both sprung apart from each other as if they were teenagers again getting caught by their parents. Troy looked down at his phone and mumbled, "Shit."

"What's wrong?" Gabriella asked.

Troy put his phone away and looked at Gabriella with a soft smile to tell her that it was nothing big. "Nothing really, I'm just late for a meeting with my sports agents." Troy said.

Gabriella nodded her head. "You should go then." Gabriella had no idea what just happened between them. Of course she knew that everyone would call that a kiss, but didn't she tell Troy that they had to wait until Ryan was out of the picture, and here she was kissing him back.

Troy stood up and scratched the back of his neck not really wanting to go, but knowing he had to. "Yeah…umm? I'll see you tomorrow?" Troy asked.

Gabriella shook her head no and Troy looked at her confused. "Ryan gets home tomorrow." Gabriella said quietly looking at the ground afraid that if she looked up into Troy's capturing blue eyes she would get lost in them and end up giving him a good bye kiss and then he would never want to leave.

"Right…" Troy trailed off. "…Brie?" Troy asked which made Gabriella look up at him. "I'm sorry."

"What? Don't apologize." Gabriella said. It was Troy's turn to look confused again. "I kissed back." They were both silent and Gabriella stood up. "Troy, you better go. How about I call you tomorrow?" Gabriella asked as they made their way to her front door.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Troy said opening the door and stepping out. "Bye Brie." Troy said as he shut the door after hearing Gabriella say, "Bye Troy."

**Author's Note--Hope you guys liked it. This was kind of a filler chapter so that I could introduce Gabriella's mother a little bit more into the story. Here's a preview for the next chapter which I hope will be up by tomorrow.**

"Hey Baby." Ryan greeted with a big smile on his face as he engulfed Gabriella in a hug and nuzzled his face into her neck. "I missed you."

Gabriella sighed as they pulled away and Gabriella took a seat on the couch. "Ry--Ryan…we have to talk." Gabriella said as Ryan's face dropped.

---

"Hey, can I come in?" Gabriella asked.

"Of course."

Gabriella stepped into his house and looked around like it was her first time. "So…" Gabriella drew out the word. "I'm sorry I didn't call yesterday…I was just thinking about my life…my career…my future…and every time you came to my mind." Gabriella said softly as lips came crashing down on hers.


	9. Goodbye Gabriella

Gabriella sighed as she sat down on her couch tiredly with all that was on her mind. How was he going to react? Would he be mad? Would he be sad? Would he all of a sudden turn into something he's not? Would he be happy? Gabriella sighed again, in exactly an hour Ryan would be standing in her house expecting Gabriella to welcome him home when in fact Gabriella was planning on ending things with him. Gabriella shut her eyes just before her phone started going off. Gabriella swung her arm over herself and picked it up.

"Hello?" Gabriella greeted into the phone.

"Hey." Taylor greeted happily through the phone. "Are you okay? You sound tired." Taylor pointed out and Gabriella smiled thankful that Taylor could always tell what she was feeling.

"Yeah, I just got back from the recording studio and now I'm just…" Gabriella trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Waiting for Ryan to come home to break up with him?" Taylor filled in the blank.

"Yeah." Gabriella said softly feeling bad because she really didn't want to hurt him, it's just they didn't go well together and he must feel it also, right?

"I'm here if you need me, you know that right?" Taylor asked with concern.

Gabriella nodded her head even if Taylor couldn't see her. "Yeah I know." Then Gabriella thought of interesting news that Taylor would love to hear. "So…" Gabriella's voice immediately changed once her mind stopped thinking about Ryan and her love life problems. "Guess who called me yesterday." Gabriella said with excitement in her voice.

Taylor scrunched her brows together confusedly as she tried to think who it would be that Gabriella was hinting. "Who?" Taylor asked coming up with no names to mention.

"Anna Montez, my Mother." Gabriella said with a smirk on her face.

"Oh my God!" Taylor exclaimed. "What did the bitch want…oops, _WITCH _want?" Taylor asked feeling her gossip side come out.

"I swear she has people watching me or something." Gabriella exclaimed with a giggle as Taylor nodded her head trying to picture what Gabriella was feeling. "She just called to confront me on dropping my modeling career and then accuse me of 'acting out'." Gabriella said with air quotes as Taylor and Gabriella continued to talk for what seemed like days on end. This is what Gabriella loves about Taylor, that they could just talk about anything and anyone and understand each other without judging.

Gabriella was laughing at something Tay said and she heard a knock on her front door. Gabriella looked up alarmed and saw that the clock read 1:30 and she knew instantly who that was. "Gabi?" Taylor called over the phone after she didn't hear Gabriella respond to what she said before. "Gabi? Gabs?"

Gabriella managed a shaky, "I got to go Tay. Talk to you later." Gabriella put the phone down softly as she stood up gulping as she was afraid how Ryan would react. Of course he would never hurt her physically, but Gabriella didn't know if he would be pissed at her, or was he expecting this, or was he just oblivious to their relationship which started falling apart months ago?

Gabriella stood up and called, "Come in Ry." The door opened as Gabriella stood in her open living room floor and Ryan rushed in with a huge smile on his face. That just made Gabriella feel even more guiltier. It was right then and there she decided that she wasn't going to tell Ryan about Troy, that is unless he asks because she didn't need to be pulling Troy down also if Ryan was mad, which there was a good chance of that happening.

Gabriella took Ryan in and decided he looked the same as he was when he left which wasn't surprising since it was a little bit more than a week ago since he left. His blonde hair fell over his eyes as he brushed them aside with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey baby." Ryan greeted with a big smile on his face as he rushed forward and engulfed Gabriella in a hug and nuzzled his face into her neck. "I missed you." Gabriella didn't know what to do, should she hug him back, or just stand there stiffly?

Gabriella sighed as she put her arms around him noticing how they didn't melt into each other's arms like Troy and her did. Gabriella sighed again as they pulled away and Gabriella took a seat on the couch. "Ry--Ryan…we have to talk." Gabriella said as Ryan's face dropped drastically.

Gabriella looked at him with soft eyes as she gave him a pleading look that asked him to just do what she's asking and it will be easier. Gabriella was not good at this, this was really the first time that she actually had to sit down and break up with someone. Sure she had boyfriends before, actually a lot of boyfriends before her career took off and college happened, but usually she would just up and leave the city without even saying goodbye and the guys didn't seem to have a problem with that since they both knew that they would never be serious.

Ryan nodded as he sat down by Gabriella and looked at her curiously. "So…" Ryan drew out the word as he had no idea what to say.

"Ry…" Gabriella started as she took his two hands in hers. "We've been together for about a year now, and most of its been good." Gabriella said softly and quickly corrected herself. "Great actually, most of it has been great and I wouldn't trade it for anything." Gabriella said and it was the truth, for most of their relationship it was great, but then the last couple of months happened and it just kind of fell apart when Gabriella's singing career started getting in the way.

Ryan nodded his head as it seemed like the back of his mind knew what Gabriella was getting at while the other voice in his head was hoping she was talking about something else. "Yeah Gabi, we've had a good year. I'm glad that you're happy." Ryan said as he brushed a curl out of Gabriella's face and put it behind her ear as Gabriella sighed thinking of whenever Troy did that, they usually would end up kissing or at least trying to kiss.

"It's just…I think…that maybe…we need to…maybe…" Gabriella trailed off not knowing how to say it and that's when Ryan knew that it was really coming to an end when Gabriella didn't say anything and just sat there clasping his hands as she looked ahead of herself trying to find words to say.

"Gabi?" Ryan questioned softly. Gabriella turned to look at him with glossy eyes. She would've never expected to get so upset over this break up after months of not feeling connected to him. "We're breaking up aren't we?" Ryan asked as he took his hands back from her.

Gabriella bit her bottom lip and nodded her head as she closed her eyes for a moment as she tried desperately to find something to say. "…Yeah…" Gabriella said lamely as she opened her eyes again. "I'm sorry Ryan. You have to believe me, I don't want to hurt you, it's just…it's not the same, you know?" Gabriella asked hoping he would agree with her.

Ryan stayed silent so Gabriella took that as her cue to stay silent also to give Ryan some time to process what was happening. Ryan looked at Gabriella finally after a couple minutes of silence. "It's because of Troy?" Ryan stated more than questioned. Gabriella stayed silent not being able to bring herself to look up at Ryan as she studied the off white carpet beneath her feet. Ryan was losing patients as he thought about some 'guy' or his 'friend' moving in on his Gabi while he was across the country. "Look at me Gabriella." Ryan said sternly.

Gabriella instantly looked at him as he used her full name with tears filling her eyes that she blinked back. She knew that she hurt him, and she knew that she was hurting him now as she refused to answer his question. Gabriella laid a hand on Ryan's upper arm and looked deep into his brown piercing eyes. "Ryan, please--" Gabriella was cut off.

Ryan shrugged out of Gabriella's grasp and stood up. "Don't." He snapped. "You don't get to be that girl anymore so stop trying to comfort me when you're the one that hurt me in the first place." Ryan said as he looked down at her. "I'm right, aren't I? It's because of Troy?" Ryan asked once again. Gabriella looked down at his feet. "I think I have my answer." Ryan said dangerously low.

"Ryan, I'm sorry." Gabriella said as she looked up at him to see his eyes narrowing on her.

"You're sorry, that's just great Gabriella. I feel loads better." Ryan said sarcastically.

Gabriella swallowed hard and then looked up at him once more. "It's just, I want to know…" Gabriella started as she cleared her throat a little. "I want to know if we can have something together, I never meant to hurt you." Gabriella pleaded as Ryan shook his head at her and started walking away. Gabriella jumped up and followed him as she grabbed his arm to make him turn around. She couldn't let him leave with him thinking she just went from one guy to the next. "It's just, my life has been so hectic lately and then he came along all of a sudden and I need to know if we could possible work out."

Ryan shook out of Gabriella's grasp again and turned on his heel to look at her once more. "What do you want? Right now Gabriella?!" Ryan asked.

Gabriella looked at him. "Um…I'm not…sure." Gabriella admitted.

"Do you know who you want to be in life? Do you know where you want to go in life? How far? Do you know when you'll end? Do you know who you want by your side?" Ryan kept throwing question after question at her.

Gabriella looked at him as she realized that she had no clue as to what she really wanted in life. She thought she did, but modeling wasn't her favorite thing to do even though she was supposedly one of the best, so she moved onto music. But how long will that last until Gabriella got bored of it? Gabriella shook her head, this wasn't true, she could never get bored of music.

"Good bye Gabriella." Ryan said with a glare as he walked out of her house.

Gabriella just looked at the spot Ryan was once occupying. She knew that he was hurting and there was nothing she could do about that seeing as it was just time that would heal him. Gabriella shut her front door that was never shut by the fuming Ryan and she sighed as she leaned against the cold wood. It was now 2 o'clock and she told Troy that she would call him, but she really didn't feel like being in the flirty mood with a smile. It wasn't Troy that was turning her away, it was the questions that kept replaying in her mind. Gabriella wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and walked silently up to her room. Even though it was in the afternoon, she was going to bed to just lay down.

* * *

Troy was outside in the crisp cool air at 12 o'clock in the afternoon. He had just got done with basketball practice an hour ago and then he and Chad stayed late to just shoot around while everyone else cleared out. Troy started walking up to his front door as he spotted Gabriella's car in her driveway but he tried to shake her out of his mind as he was still waiting for her phone call which was one day late, but he figured she broke things off with Ryan since he was glaring at Troy the whole practice.

Troy walked into his empty silent house as he plopped down on the couch and flicked the TV on to a sports channel as questions were running through his head. Was Gabriella avoiding him? Did he do something to upset her, other than coming in between her boyfriend and her? Did she not really break up with Ryan, just tell him that there might be something between them and that's why Ryan was glaring at him all through practice? Troy ran a hand through his hair as he thought about Chad's and his conversation after practice.

_Troy took a shot from the three point line and it went in after spinning around the rim for a couple of seconds. Chad got the rebound and dribbled it out to the spot where Troy just made it. Although they were both 24 year olds, that didn't mean that they couldn't play a simple game of PIG when no one was around._

"_So…" Chad said looking at Troy for a quick second before attempting to shoot from where Troy made it only to have it end up bouncing off the rim and coming straight back to him. "Damn." Chad muttered as he gave the ball to Troy again with an eye roll. "Talk to Gabi lately?" Chad asked right before Troy was about to shoot again. _

_Troy's body tensed up as he thought about the day before and how he just stayed at home waiting for her phone call like some love struck middle school boy. Troy shot the ball again to have it hit the backboard too hard and bounce back to Chad perfectly. "Two days ago." Troy said after awhile._

"_Really?" Chad asked with a smirk as he looked at Troy when he shot and the ball made a 'swish' sound. _

_Troy rolled his eyes at Chad's cockiness and got the rebound as he stood where Chad stood a moment before. "What was that for?" Troy asked talking about the smirk Chad gave him._

_Chad shrugged as if trying to cover it up. "What?"_

_Troy got into position and took his shot which went in also and Chad stood underneath the basket getting the rebound as if already knowing that Troy was going to make it even before his turn started._

"_You know what. What the hell did that smirk mean?" Troy asked as Chad went to the left side of the basket and outside the three point line._

_Chad went to shoot, but missed. Neither one of them moved as they watched the ball bounce away from them. "It meant nothing Troy. Just drop it." Chad said with a shrug as he started walking towards his water bottle._

_Troy ignored Chad's last words and continued. "No, what the fuck did that smirk mean?" Troy asked as he too went to get a drink._

_Chad shrugged with an eye roll for dramatic effect. "It just meant usually you two are together, that's all. Don't get so worked up." Chad said as Troy looked at him with a 'what the hell' look._

"_That's not true." Troy defended himself hoping that they wouldn't talk about it anymore since he really wasn't in the mood to clue Chad in why he didn't do anything with her yesterday and how Gabriella supposedly stood him up on a phone call._

"_Oh really? When was the last time you and me went out to a club?" Chad asked with raised eye brows and a triumphant grin on his face as Troy couldn't tell him an answer. "See?" Chad continued. "It's been a while."_

"_Yeah but…" Troy tried to find another excuse as to why they didn't go out at night time anymore. "You've been busy with Tay too." Troy said with a smug smile on his face._

"_That's different and you know it, I'm her fiancé and Gabs already has a boyfriend." Chad said patting Troy on the back as he passed Troy to head back to the court. Troy froze at Chad's words, _'has a boyfriend'_. Chad looked behind him to see that Troy wasn't following. Chad sighed as they were now five feet apart and looked at Troy. "I didn't mean it like that, I personally think that it's great you two are such good friends." Chad said._

"_I guess." Troy said starting to walk with Chad now to the court. Even if Gabriella didn't break up with Ryan, could they go back to being friends? _

"_It's just, Ryan didn't look too happy today towards you at practice, so maybe you should just give her some space?" Chad suggested._

_Troy shrugged. "She broke up with him." Troy said as if it was nothing._

"_What?!" Chad exclaimed._

"_Or she said she was going to at least yesterday." Troy told him._

"_Wow, this is…wow. What are you gonna do?" Chad asked._

"_I thought you just said I should stay away?" Troy asked with a smirk._

_Chad rolled his eyes. "That was before you told me about this. Wow, this is big, you have to do something man." Chad said. "I mean, she's not gonna want to stay single forever." _

"_We'll see." Troy said thinking back to how Gabriella was supposed to call him, was she changing her mind?_

Troy wasn't exactly mad at Gabriella so much as just tired of the situation and him just wanting to be with her. Troy turned off the TV and heard the doorbell go off. He got up wondering who that would be since you needed a pass to get through the front gates and the people he gave passes too also had keys to his house like Chad. Troy opened the door and saw the petite brunette standing in his door nervously. Brown met blue and they both instantly melted and forgot the tension that should've been there between them.

Gabriella swallowed and asked in a soft quiet voice. "Hey, can I come in?"

"Of course." Was Troy's instant reply no matter if he was still feeling a little rejected that Gabriella didn't call him the day before. Troy moved out of Gabriella's way to let her come in.

Gabriella stepped into this house and looked around like it was her first time. "So…" Gabriella drew out the word. "I'm sorry I didn't call yesterday…I was just thinking about my life…my career…my future…and every time you came to my mind." Gabriella said softly as lips came crashing down on hers.

Once Gabriella opened her mouth to say sorry that she didn't call, Troy immediately forgot that he was sad and frustrated as all he could do was stare at how nervous Gabriella looked while she still looked incredible beautiful. Troy's hand caressed Gabriella's soft cheek as she was surprised that he was kissing her. Her hands slowly snaked their way around his neck as his other hand rested on the small of her back. They both pulled back at the same time as he rested his forehead against Gabriella's.

"I'm sor--" Troy was cut off.

"Don't be. You did nothing wrong." Gabriella said with a small smile as she bit her bottom lip. They were both silent as they stayed stationed in their spot just looking at each other. "I feel bad that I didn't call." Gabriella said. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine." Troy said even though he was a little hurt, but this was making up for the hurt that he once was feeling.

"Um…I did it." Gabriella said not really knowing how to say she broke up with Ryan without being blunt.

"Yeah?" Troy asked with slight happiness hidden in his voice.

"Yeah. And he took it better than what I thought." Gabriella said.

"That's good, right?" Troy asked as they both still had their foreheads leaning against each other.

"Yeah." Gabriella said softly and they both fell to a comfortable silence as they didn't know what to say next. "Um…guess who is singing at your game on Saturday?" Gabriella asked breaking the silence.

"Let's see, you?" Troy asked sarcastically as Gabriella smiled bigger.

"Yeah. Is that okay?" Gabriella asked.

Troy was confused by this. Why would she need his permission. "Yeah, why wouldn't it?" Troy asked.

Gabriella shrugged. "I don't know. I don't want it to be really awkward between Ryan, you, and me." Gabriella said.

"It'll be fine." Troy reassured her even though he didn't fully believe it himself.

"Yeah?" Gabriella said. "Um…I think maybe I should leave, I promised Shar that I would go shopping with her later today." Gabriella said pulling away from Troy and the little amount of awkwardness that hit them.

"Yeah, don't want to keep Shar waiting. She'll have a fit." Troy said in a joking tone as Gabriella laughed a little.

"Yeah, so I'll see you around?" Gabriella asked.

Troy mentally cursed himself as he was slowly debating whether or not to ask her out on a date, a real date. But his nerves were getting the better of him as he saw her retreating back. He knew he had to do something to get her to stop. "Wait!" Troy exclaimed making Gabriella stop before she reached the door handle.

Gabriella turned around and looked at him. "Yeah Troy?" Gabriella asked.

Troy sighed, why was this so hard? It wasn't like Troy Bolton to get nervous. He ran his hand through his hair as he stepped closer to her. Why was this hard, he had no idea, this was just the affect Gabriella had over him. They had already kissed, and made out in a coat closet, so why was asking her a yes or no question so difficult. "Um…would you like…I mean if you're not busy…do you want to…have dinner on Saturday night?" Troy asked as he held his breath for her reply.

Gabriella smiled at him. "Yeah. I would love too." Gabriella said.

"Good. Great, how about you come over around 7:30 and I'll cook us something?" Troy asked. "That way we can avoid the whole media thing." Troy said not knowing if Gabriella wanted the media to know that she broke up with Ryan and was already dating again.

Gabriella thought about it and then nodded her head. "7:30, sounds good Troy. Bye." Gabriella waved goodbye and retreated back to her house as both her and Troy had huge grins on their face.

**Short Preview for next chapter--**

"Are you okay because it's not like you to be..." Troy trailed off a little as he looked down at his watch.

---

"Oh my God, I am so sorry Troy. I am really sorry, I did not mean for this to happen. You probably hate me right now and wish for me to leave you alone, so I'll just go." Gabriella said in a sorrowful tone.


	10. I Love It

Gabriella was nervous. No, that was an understatement, she was beyond nervous to the point where she was ready to throw up her insides all over the stage in front of thousands, maybe even millions of viewers that tuned in to watch the LA Lakers play. Gabriella hands were sweating, she was breathing loud and hard, her eyes were staring intently in front of her as she tried to think of other things than performing. But then that just led to Troy and their date tonight, and that made her even more nervous. What if she messed up today and then Troy didn't want to do anything tonight?

Gabriella was lightly tapping her foot as she had a half an hour until she had to sing the National Anthem and shake hands with the team even though she knew everyone on it already through Ryan. And then there was Ryan, Gabriella heard through Zeke that Ryan has been slowly getting angrier with Troy. One hour he would be glaring, the next he would be chucking the basketball at him, then the next day when things should be a little bit more calmer since he had time to cool off, he would be making shitty comments to him about his game, but Gabriella was extremely relieved when Zeke told her that Troy wasn't taking it personally.

"Hey." Two hands snuck behind her and rested on her waist to give her a hug from behind.

Gabriella smiled as Troy unwrapped his hands and she turned around. They were the only ones in the stadium as they weren't letting people in for another 15 minutes and Gabriella just got done with a sound check.

"Hey." Gabriella said. "You ready for the game?"

"Yeah. You ready to sing?" Troy asked with his own happy smile. Truth was, he just couldn't stop thinking about their date tonight.

Gabriella took a deep breath as she looked around. Why was this so hard, but then she already knew the answer to that. The last time she performed for someone on TV live, was a year ago. "I think." Gabriella said.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked as he sat down on the edge of the mini stage set up for the singers.

"It's just…nothing really. Just nerves." Gabriella said as she sat down by him.

"Okay, so to take your mind off of your 'supposed' nerves…" Gabriella rolled her eyes playfully with a smile as Troy used air quotes. "Pick a color, any color." Troy said and Gabriella looked at him curiously.

Gabriella didn't know what he was up to since for the past couple of days since she said yes to the date, he had been asking her weird questions. Like, what was her favorite country, or if she had a sweet tooth even though he already knew that.

"Um…red I guess." Gabriella said biting her bottom lip lightly as she tried to figure out what these questions meant.

Troy's hand mysteriously slowly crept sideways as it interlaced with Gabriella's hand. Gabriella looked down at the warm soft body part connecting with her own and looked back up to meet Troy's eyes.

"Red's a good color." Troy said as they just looked at each other. "Um…so what song are you singing during halftime for the performance?" Troy asked curiously.

Gabriella looked at him with an appreciated smile on her face. "You're always asking about my music. Why is that?" Gabriella asked.

Troy shrugged as his thumb ran over her knuckles. "It's a big part of who you are, it's important to you, so it's important to me." Troy said.

Gabriella nodded her head, "It's an old song that I recorded four years ago, but never put on my album or released." Gabriella said.

"Oh? Why is that?" Troy asked truly interested that he was learning new things about Gabriella everyday.

"Um…it's a long story." Gabriella said thinking back to her teenage life and how wild she really was and then just going away to college and leaving her mother turned everything around, while two years later she met Matt and recorded this song. "Well, this actually is my very first song that I recorded." Gabriella said as if it was a secret hoping they would change the subject so Troy wouldn't ask for her to go into detail. She just wasn't ready to talk about it yet.

Troy noticed how Gabriella slightly tensed up as he knew now that she wasn't just blowing him off with an answer, she truly was frightened by her past. Troy looked at her with sincerity. "I understand." Gabriella smiled at Troy gratefully. Troy now understood that her past was a very sensitive issue with her, but yet he still had a strong urge to find out her mysterious past which had nothing to do with him. "I'm sure that it'll be great." Troy said with encouragement as the tense air slowly drifted away.

"I hope so, and if not then…I'm screwed for my career." Gabriella joked.

"You're gonna do good. Great actually, you'll make everyone else look like…non singers." Troy said not really knowing what he was saying as Gabriella giggled at how Troy was trying to compliment her. Gabriella played with her fingers as she wore nothing on them since she gave Ryan his basketball ring back and sighed. "No but seriously, you're gonna do great. Just don't forget the words." Troy said as he stood up seeing that it was time for him to go change in the locker rooms.

Gabriella looked up at the standing Troy and saw that he was offering her his hand which she took and he helped her up. "Thank you." Gabriella said giving Troy a smile. "So as much as I would love just standing here with you, I think you have to go get ready for the game." Gabriella said.

Troy looked from the locker room entrance to Gabriella and wished that they had more time together even though they would have some later that night. "Yeah…" Troy said trailing off.

"So I'll see you on the court Bolton, and don't lose." Gabriella said with a smile as she leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Troy smiled at her affectionately. "I don't plan too." Troy said cockily as his mouth inched closer to Gabriella's. "Haven't you learned by now Montez, I always win." Troy mumbled as his lips covered Gabriella's and they shared a sweet, simple kiss together.

"Troy Boy, get your ass over here now! The coach is looking for you!" Chad's voice echoed through the stadium as Gabriella and Troy pulled away from each other smiling as they saw Chad standing by the locker room entrance smiling at the two.

"Coming!" Troy called back as he backed away from Gabriella. "I'll see you later Brie, and remember, just don't forget the words!" Troy joked as Chad rolled his eyes at the two in front of him.

Gabriella smiled at Troy's now retreating back who was walking alongside Chad to the locker room. The last words Gabriella heard were, "You two make me sick." Which was undoubtfully Chad's voice as Troy replied with a shrug and, "Then don't look."

* * *

"Dude, you're playing one hell of a game today." Zeke commented Troy as they jogged off the court after the half time buzzard went off and the LA Lakers were up by 15 against Philadelphia 76ers. Zeke and Troy went to get their bottles of water as Chad caught up with them. 

Troy couldn't take his goofy grin off his face as each time he made a basket his eyes always glanced over to where Tay, Shar, Kels, and Brie were sitting. His eyes always seemed to connect with hers and his face would light up as he saw Gabriella illuminating with cheers and yells of encouragement as his mind knew that she was cheering for him.

Troy shrugged, "Not any different than before." Troy said modestly.

"Zeke, you only know Troy here is stepping up his game because of a certain brunette in the stands." Chad joked as Troy could feel the blood creep up to his face a little.

"Could this brunette's name start with a Gabri and end with an ella?" Zeke continued with the joke as Troy put his water bottle down and narrowed his eyes at his two friends a little.

"She's been to games before." Troy defended himself.

"Yeah, but has she ever cheered for you directly?" Chad asked as he patted Troy on the back and the half time show started.

Gabriella came out onto the mini stage and the crowd went wild. By now Jason, Zeke, Chad, and Troy were all standing by each other and they looked around in amazement as the stadium was filled with yelling and cheering, almost as much of a response they get when they make a basket and win a game.

Chad nudged Troy in the side as an announcer was asking Gabriella a question on the stage, "I bet you some of the people came here to see Gabi perform instead of watching us play."

Troy nodded as the announcer left the stage and Gabriella started explaining what song she was to be singing. Troy's eyes stayed on Gabriella as he took in how nervous she was before she went on in front of the crowd to how laid back she looked right now when she was actually in the center of the attention. Troy eyes never left Gabriella as Jason, Zeke, and Chad stood around him talking about whatever came to their minds until the song started.

Gabriella smiled for everyone when she was on the stage. So far she hadn't messed anything up and she wasn't planning on doing it anytime soon. She looked out into everyone and her eyes landed on Troy's for a second as she saw him smiling at her. "This song is called Rush and it was the very first song that I ever recorded, just never released it. I hope you guys like it." Gabriella said with a smile and the song started. Everyone in the stadium stayed quiet so that they wouldn't miss what Gabriella was doing.

_Into your head  
Into your mind  
Out of your soul  
Race through your veins  
You can't escape  
You can't escape _

Into your life  
Into your dreams  
Out of the dark  
Sunlight again  
You can't explain  
You can't explain

Can you feel it  
Can you feel it  
Rushing through your hair  
Rushing through your head  
Can you feel it  
Can you feel it

Don't let nobody tell you that  
Your life is over  
Be every color that you are  
Into the rush now  
You don't have to know how  
Know it all before you try

Pulling you in  
Spinning you round  
Lifting your feet  
Right off the ground  
You can't believe  
It's happening now

Can you feel it  
Can you feel it  
Rushing through your hair  
Rushing through your head  
Can you feel it  
Can you feel it

Don't let nobody tell you that  
Your life is over  
Be every color that you are  
Into the rush now  
You don't have to know how  
Know it all before you try

It takes you to another place  
Imagine everything you can  
All the colors start to blend  
Your system overloads again

Can you feel it  
Can you feel it  
Don't let nobody tell you that  
Your life is over  
Be every color that you are  
Into the rush now  
You don't have to know how  
Know it all before you try

Don't let nobody tell you  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Don't let nobody tell you  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah

Don't let nobody tell you that  
Your life is over  
Be every color that you are  
Give into the rush now  
You don't have to know how  
Know it all before you try

Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah 

Troy studied Gabriella's body language as if that would tell him what this song was really about. Of course he believed her when she told him that she would tell him about her past when she was ready, but what events took place in her past? He was so curious now and this song just made him even more curious. What did she mean by rushing to your head? The colors blending? But even though it was as confusing as hell for Troy, he still erupted into applause knowing that he trusted her and she would tell him when the time was right.

Gabriella finished her song and looked out into the crowd as she was proud of herself for singing this. After all, she had just recently began thinking about this song as each day she more and more thought of her past. She didn't know why all of a sudden she wanted to openly spread this song around the world, she just did it. Gabriella thanked the large group of fans that came to watch the game and she could've sworn that she heard Troy the loudest out of everyone, but that was impossible, right?

* * *

"I am officially admitting that I am jealous of you Gabs." Shar said as the four girls stood on the basketball court waiting for everyone to clear out and their boyfriends plus Troy since Gabriella and Troy weren't officially going out yet meet them after they got done taking a shower. 

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Shar, what the hell are you talking about?" Gabriella asked with a small laugh.

Kelsi rolled her eyes this time. "Don't be blind Gabs. Everyone wants to be you now. You are drop dead gorgeous, used to model and still could if you really wanted too, and you can sing." Kelsi said while the other two girls nodded.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'm a real peach." Gabriella said sarcastically as her mind wouldn't let her forget the fact that she was far from perfect if you included her past.

Taylor sensed that Gabriella didn't want them saying she was perfect even though Gabriella didn't come right out and say that, "Hey, what about you Kels. When do we get to flip our TV's on and see that our great friend just saved a hopeless person by doing a never before done surgery?" Taylor asked dramatically.

Gabriella shared a quick smile with Taylor as Kelsi started to blush a little. "Well…" The girls talked a little bit longer as they shared short stories about the events that have happened to them in the past couple of days as they were all too busy to hang out.

The boys walked out and came over by the girls as Chad wrapped his arms around Taylor from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder as Jason kissed Kelsi on the cheek and kept his arm around her waist as Kelsi was pulled into his side a little bit more, while Zeke kissed Shar on the mouth and Shar told Zeke he had a good game and Troy and Gabriella just looked at each other, not really knowing what to do.

Sure they had kissed before, and some might consider they had a small make out session before, but not in front of people or their friends. Troy stood by Gabriella and they both were looking at each other. Gabriella offered him a smile as she said, "You had a really good game."

Troy smiled back thankful Gabriella was trying to keep it at a limited awkwardness as she could. "Thanks. And you sang beautifully." Troy said.

Gabriella looked around as she saw that Shar just playfully smacked Jason on the arm for something he was laughing at and she smiled even more at how her friends were acting as she turned back to Troy. "So…I have to leave right now because I have a meeting at the studio, but I can't wait for tonight." Gabriella said.

Troy nodded. "That's cool. So I'll see you later then Brie." Troy said not knowing if he should kiss her on the lips, cheek, or just give her a hug. He decided to play it safe as he wrapped his arms around her and engulfed her into a sweet hug and Gabriella responded by wrapping her arms around him protectively.

Gabriella whispered into Troy's ear as they stayed hugging each other longer than normal. "My favorite part of the game was watching you sweat." Gabriella then kissed his shocked face.

Before Troy could say anything Zeke's voice interrupted the two. "Who knew Troy Bolton gave hugs?" Zeke called out jokingly as the guys all laughed and the two pulled back.

"Bye Brie." Troy said one last time and kissed her cheek as Gabriella smiled and said to the others that she had to go.

"Aww, did I disturb your moment?" Zeke asked as he chuckled a little.

Troy narrowed his eyes playfully as the seven young adults made their way off the court. "Shut the fuck up man." Troy chuckled with Chad and Jason.

* * *

Gabriella sat close to the head of the table next to Matt as some of the other people Matt had to go through sat around filling the twenty person table talking about her recordings, albums, songs, and everything else she needed to do to promote and get things going for her next album. 

Gabriella looked over at the clock hanging on the wall, the meeting started thirty minutes late as one of business people had a family emergency, and now it was 6:45. Gabriella tapped her foot quietly as she knew that she had to leave to get home around 7 if she was lucky and then get ready. Even though she was still wearing what she was wearing when she sang at the game, which looked nice on her, she wanted to wear something else for Troy, and being late for him was just not an option.

Matt looked at Gabriella and saw that she was tapping her nails on the table impatiently as she chewed on the inside of her mouth. "Gabi, are you okay?" Matt whispered so that no one saw or heard him.

Gabriella looked at him. "I have somewhere to be, I thought this wasn't going to last long?" Gabriella asked.

"It wasn't supposed too." Matt said in his own impatient voice as he too had somewhere to be. "I'll try to move it along." Matt looked at the white haired man standing in the front of the room in front of everyone as he was explaining something Matt and Gabriella weren't really paying attention too since they had secretaries there to take notes for them. "Um…excuse me Jeff for just a sec." Matt said. "Can we kind of wrap this up a bit, Miss Montez has somewhere to be and I'm pretty sure she doesn't really care what photo shoots she has to do, just type something up and send it to us and we'll take a look at it later, won't we Gabs?" Matt asked turning to her asking for her to just go along with it.

Gabriella sat up straighter in her chair and nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm confident enough to let you guys decide what I should do. I trust you." Gabriella said.

"Alright." Jeff said suspiciously as he looked around the room. "Does anyone else have any matters that we have to talk about?" Jeff asked as Gabriella and Matt looked around the room to see if anyone spoke up.

A woman around her mid thirties spoke up. "Yes, there are quiet a few rumors going around about you and a Mr. Troy Bolton from the Lakers." The woman Deb said. "We just need to know what your intentions are with him?" Gabriella and Matt looked around as the other business people continued to talk and throw questions out which others ended up answering for themselves as they talked like Gabriella and Matt weren't in the room. Gabriella sunk lower in her seat like a five year old not wanting to be wherever their parents dragged them. Gabriella looked over at the clock and saw that it was 6:50 and let a small groan escape as she knew that she wasn't leaving for quite a while now.

"So Miss Montez, what do you think about the Bolton issue?" Deb asked.

Gabriella looked around at the awaiting faces and then at Matt who looked just as confused at her. "Um…I think…maybe…it's my business, no one else's besides Bolton's himself." Gabriella said as the business people looked around at each other and laughed.

"That's good. We'll just tell the press that." They all laughed like it was some joke that Matt and Gabriella had no idea about. Yup, there was no way that they were going to be finished anytime soon.

* * *

Troy had gotten home and changed into dark blue jeans with a nice dress shirt. He had prepared the meal as he used Gabriella's answers as a kind of guide. She liked Italian food so he made lasagna, she liked red, so he got red roses, and for dessert he got ice cream with French fries. 

Troy sat on the couch with the dinner all set up going from cold to freezing. He knew that girls were sometimes late because they were busy getting ready, but half an hour late was just…frustrating. Plus, he had tried calling Gabriella to make sure everything was okay when she was 15 minutes late, but she didn't answer her home phone or cell phone. Troy picked up his phone and dialed the now unforgettable number and again got her voicemail on her cell phone. "Hey Gabriella…It's Troy again." Troy said for the umpteenth time that night as this was the first time he called her by her full name. "Are you okay because it's not like you to be…" Troy trailed off a little as he looked down at his watch. "40 minutes late? Well just give me a call if you get this and let me know what's up and so important that you forgot about our date." Troy said and hung up.

He knew that message sounded a little harsh, but she didn't even bother to call. But then again, what if something really did come up and it was a family emergency and he had just left the worst possible message on her phone ever. Troy's eyes went wide as he exclaimed. "Shit!" What if her mom or someone went into some kind of coma and Gabriella was busy with that, of course he wouldn't be mad, if anything Gabriella should be mad at him for leaving that jack ass of a message.

Gabriella finally reached her house as she sped into the driveway. She was now 55 minutes late and she now cursed everyone at the meeting besides Matt. She had two options, go in and change and then risk going over to Troy's to have him reject her or just run over to his house and then again risk having him reject her. Gabriella looked outside as it was pouring out now and down at her baby doll black dress, (Pic in profile.) She was going to make a run for it. Gabriella opened her car door and ran as fast as she could over to Troy's house considering she had black heels on. Gabriella ran up his long walk way and knocked on the door as she was now soaked since you couldn't even see five feet in front of you with the rain coming down so hard, but she was thankful that she was at least under Troy's porch being blocked from the rain, that is unless Troy told her to leave.

Gabriella waited a minute and Troy then answered. He had a straight face on, one that Gabriella couldn't read yet hoping to God that she would at least get a chance to be able to read the face that was occupying Troy's face at the moment.

"Gabriella?!" Troy exclaimed completely surprised to see her on his doorstep nonetheless with the storm taking place. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

Gabriella was taken back by his question as the thought of him hating her now crossed through her mind. "Oh my God, I am so sorry Troy. I am really sorry, I did not mean for this to happen. You probably hate me right now and wish for me to leave you alone, so I'll just go." Gabriella said in a sorrowful tone.

She turned around and was about to walk out into the rain again, but froze in her spot as Troy spoke up. "Brie…you can't go back out there. Come on in." Troy said as he stepped aside and let Gabriella in.

"Troy, I am so sorry. The meeting started late and then the stupid idiotic _'business'_ people kept talking about what we had to do and then the subject of you and I came up and it just took off from there and then the rain happened and I tried my best getting here without going into a ditch, and then I ruined everything, I am so sorry." Gabriella said.

Troy smiled down softly at Gabriella as she stood before him rambling while all the bitter thoughts of her exited his mind as he couldn't stay mad at her for some other people's mistakes.

"And then I wanted to call, but my cell was dead and if I wanted to use the business phone then we would've had to take a break and then that would've taken longer than necessary." Gabriella continued as Troy moved closer to her and she stopped talking once Troy was less than a foot away from her.

He put his hands around her upper arms and rubbed up and down as Gabriella shivered slightly from the rain on her body. "What are you doing?" Gabriella asked softly surprised that Troy would be this forward with her after she basically ruining their night.

"I'm warming you up Brie. You look cold." Troy said as Gabriella sighed into his touch.

"I'm really sor--" Gabriella was cut off.

"If you apologize again then you can just start walking home right now." Troy said. "I forgive you." Troy said as he kissed her forehead lightly.

"Troy, I ruined our night together. You shouldn't forgive me this easily." Gabriella said as Troy's hands continued to rub up and down her arms and his mouth made it's way down from her forehead and down the side of her face to her jaw line.

"Too bad…because I forgive you." Troy said finally as he pressed a kiss to Gabriella's lips.

"Thank you." Gabriella breathed out. "I promise I won't ever be late again." Gabriella said.

"You don't have to promise that, it was for your job, your career, your music. Of course you are gonna have to endure some type of punishment." Troy said and Gabriella frowned.

"I knew it. I knew it. You forgiving me that easily was too good to be true." Gabriella said with a pout.

"You're punishment is you won't get a chance to try my famous lasagna while we just skip to our dessert." Troy said taking Gabriella's hand in his and interlacing their fingers together as they walked into his kitchen.

As they were walking past the dining room Gabriella saw that there were red roses set up in the middle of the table. "You bought flowers." Gabriella said in a sad tone as they continued their walk to the kitchen and Troy gave Gabriella's hand a slight squeeze.

"And for dessert, our famous French fries with ice cream." Troy said proudly as Gabriella laughed lightly.

Troy was leaning against the counter with two bowls set out as Gabriella came up to him and put her two hands on either side of him. She leaned up and said, "I love it." Gabriella pressed her soft lips to Troy's mouth and smiled as Troy tried to continue the kiss as she pulled back. "Let's eat. I'm starved."

"As you wish Brie." Troy said happily as he got everything ready with help from Gabriella, steeling light soft kisses here and there. Maybe this night won't turn out as bad as the two of them thought?

**Author's Note- Song is called, Rush by Aly and Aj. Um...hope you guys likes this chapter. Tell me what you think by reviewing please. You guys have been awesome with that. Here's a preview.**

"I'm gonna miss you."

"I could say the same thing, but I'll get to see you on TV."

----

"Whoa, Gabi, you're on TV again!" Shar exclaimed.

----

"Dude, you gotta get in here, you're on TV again!" Jason announced.


	11. It's So Good To Be Home

Gabriella walked through his house as quietly as possible. It was 9 in the morning and Troy had to leave for the airport at 10. This was two days after their first 'date' although some people wouldn't exactly call eating ice cream with French fries and sharing disastrous, embarrassing, stupid life stories with each other a date, but to Gabriella and Troy, it had been their best date of their lives.

Gabriella crept up his stairs and down the hallway past the many bedrooms and spare guest rooms as she neared Troy's bedroom. Gabriella pushed the door open and saw that Troy was still sleeping peacefully in his bed. Gabriella smiled and walked over to him as he laid on his side. She kneeled down and looked at Troy as she lowered her lips to his as this kiss felt natural since their date, they have shared many light kisses like these.

"_So you were trapped in the bathroom with Chad?!" Gabriella exclaimed with laughter as she sat cross legged on Troy's couch wearing a pair of Troy's sweats and a t-shirt as her dress was soaked and was in the dryer. _

"_No lie. We were in there for like two hours to get out of the assembly." Troy said. "But then it turned out that we missed the best part where they had some guest speaker come in or something and give out free stuff." Troy said._

_Gabriella laughed a little more and then yawned as she saw that the time said it was 1 in the morning. "Is someone tired?" Troy asked._

"_Just a little." Gabriella said in a voice that had some disappointment in it as she wanted to continue talking with Troy._

"_It is getting kind of late." Troy said as his hand and Gabriella's were gently interlaced. "Maybe I should walk you home. It looks like the storm passed through." Troy said as they couldn't hear the rain anymore._

_Gabriella nodded as Troy stood up and Gabriella followed suit as their hands were still connected. "Thank you Troy. For everything." Gabriella said as they walked over to the door._

_They walked silently next door and up to Gabriella's porch just taking in each other's presence. When they reached the door Troy all of a sudden became nervous. Why? He had no idea, they had been kissing every once in a while that night, but now it was the final one for the day or early morning as some would call it. This is what it came down to and Troy wanted it to be perfect. He wanted her to feel the sparks that he felt every time he was just touching her. He wanted her to feel comfortable with him even though they both knew that the other one wasn't opposed to kissing each other. He wanted her to experience and feel everything positive and neglect the negative things in her life. _

_Troy shifted his weight as his hands were now deep in his pockets. "Um…" Gabriella trailed off looking at her door for a brief second before looking at Troy fully. "You can keep the dress." Gabriella said thinking back to her dress that was still in Troy's basement._

_Troy had an amusing grin on his face. "Really, what am I gonna do with a dress?" Troy joked._

_Gabriella shrugged. "You can toss it or something, I'm pretty sure that it's ruined." Gabriella said. _

"_You looked beautiful by the way. Did I tell you that?" Troy asked._

_Gabriella smiled. "Yes you did Troy, but it doesn't hurt hearing it again." Gabriella said as Troy inched closer as Gabriella bit her bottom lip lightly just waiting to see what would happen._

"_Well then I guess this is good night?" Troy more like questioned as he inched even closer._

"_Yeah…" Gabriella trailed off quietly as Troy and her were both leaning in. Their lips soon met in a slow, sweet, passionate kiss that made the sparks Troy was hoping for erupt in both of their minds, bodies, and souls. _

_Both of their eyes were closed just remembering this kiss. And even though this wasn't their first kiss, it just had this feeling like nothing could spoil it. It wasn't fast, but it wasn't moving slow as their lips massaged each others and moved as one when Troy brought up one hand and caressed her cheek while his other hand connected with Gabriella's hand and intertwined with hers again._

_When they pulled apart both Troy's and Gabriella's eyes stayed shut for a second longer than necessary and when they both opened their eyes, they were both sharing the same goofy grin that was plastered on their faces whenever the two would share a moment._

"_I'll talk to you tomorrow Troy." Gabriella said softly as she made a move to go inside._

"_Yeah, bye Brie." Troy said as their hands disconnected and Troy smiled when Gabriella shut the door behind herself after looking back at Troy once more feeling like they both were in high school again and being two love struck teenagers._

Troy instantly started to stir in his sleep as he felt warm soft lips pressed up against his own and instantly knew that the lips that were occupying his belonged to Gabriella. Then Troy realized why Gabriella was here and it was not on so happy terms as it was to say good bye to him since he would be gone for three days and two nights for an away game. Troy then groaned as he pulled away from her and put his head underneath his pillow while flipping over on his stomach all the while keeping his eyes closed so he couldn't see Gabriella's pout and give in to her right away.

"Troy…" Gabriella cooed as she lightly stroked Troy's bare upper arm up and down as he slept in a pair of sweats last night without a shirt.

"Brie…don't make me get up." Troy whined as Gabriella laughed a little.

"Troy…you have to if you want to catch the plane." Gabriella said while she continued to stroke his arm and he tried to pull away to show that he wasn't being affected by her touch, when in reality he wasn't doing such a hot job.

Troy slowly and reluctantly took his head out from underneath his pillow and looked at Gabriella who was in jeans and a simple black blouse. He knew that she was going to the recording studios today after she and him said their goodbyes.

"Time to get up sleepy head. You have less than an hour to get ready." Gabriella said with a sad smile on her face. Troy didn't say anything as he just stared into Gabriella's eyes as he wished that his flight wasn't so damn early. Gabriella sighed as her thumb was gently grazing over Troy's knuckles. "How about I make some breakfast?" Gabriella suggested.

"I'm gonna miss you." Troy blurted out of no where making Gabriella freeze up. She hadn't expected to say good bye right away in the hour they had left with each other for three days.

"I'm could say the same thing, but I'll get to see you on TV." Gabriella said in a light tone trying to keep things from getting to sad and depressing. They both were silent as Troy picked up Gabriella's hand and kissed the back of it causing Gabriella to smile as she briefly shut her eyes for a moment out of pure bliss of being in his company. Gabriella rocked on the back of her heel and then started to stand up. "I'm gonna go start breakfast while you get ready, okay?" Gabriella said.

Troy nodded as he silently groaned that his work would do this a lot to them once they become an official couple as he would be traveling almost once or twice every couple of weeks. "I'd like that." Troy said quietly as Gabriella started to walk away and out of his sight.

After Troy came down Gabriella had waffles and sausage made as they both ate making small talk with each other. Now Gabriella was outside sitting on the porch swing as Troy brought out his two suit cases as he only had about five minutes until Chad came to pick him up.

"So…" Troy said sitting next to Gabriella on the swing and playing with his hands as he looked at the ground. "Since I get back on Wednesday, would you like to go out to dinner at this amazing restaurant on Friday?" Troy asked with a hopeful smile as he looked up and his eyes met Gabriella's chocolate brown eyes.

"That sounds great." Gabriella said.

"Good, how about I pick you up around 6:30ish?" Troy asked.

"Yes, and I promise I'll be ready on time." Gabriella said as they both laughed softly.

"Good." Troy said as his phone started vibrating indicating he had a text. Troy looked down at his phone and looked back up at Gabriella as he put it away again. Gabriella raised her eyes brows as Troy continued, "That was Chad. Said that he was about a minute away." Troy said as he stood up and offered Gabriella his hand.

Gabriella took it and looked up into Troy's eyes as they knew now that they would have to get the goodbye over with before Chad interrupts. "You play good out there Bolton. I'll be watching." Gabriella warned jokingly as their hands found each other simultaneously and Troy smiled.

"Tuesday night at 6:30." Troy reminded her as it was Monday that day.

"How could I forget?" Gabriella joked dramatically as all the girls were already coming over to her house to watch the game and have a girls night in as they watched their boys play. Plus Troy had been reminding her for a couple of days now.

"Good." Troy mumbled as their foreheads came into contact with each other. "I really hate goodbyes." Troy said as his head tilted a little when their noses grazed each other softly and Gabriella felt her breath hitch in her throat with just the slightest contact made with Troy.

"Me too." Gabriella said against Troy's lips. "But I'll see you when you get home. I'll be the one at the air port with the huge sign saying I'm your biggest fan." Gabriella joked as she mocked Troy and one of the stories he told her the other night about a crazy girl that he went to school with in high school and how she followed him around.

"Ha ha." Troy said as their lips grazed each other again and a sound of a car horn sounded off in the background.

"God you two, get a room!" Chad yelled while honking the car horn again.

They two pulled away with a sigh. "Chad, we have neighbors." Gabriella scolded.

Chad rolled his eyes. "Yeah, neighbors that are never home since they own like 20 houses." Chad called out with a smile. "Plus I just ate break fast, I don't need to be sick for the game." Chad mocked as Troy carried both of his suit cases to Chad's 2008 ford explorer with Gabriella following him behind.

Chad opened the trunk for Troy with a switch of a button and Troy loaded them into the back of the explorer with ease as he shut the trunk. "At least you're not crying Gabs." Chad said.

"What?" Gabriella asked as this comment caught her attention. "Why would I be crying?" Gabriella asked as Troy and Gabriella both walked around to the drivers side again where Chad had his window rolled down.

"Well Zeke said Shar always gets emotional on saying goodbye and then Tay here has a fit sometimes." Chad said.

Gabriella shrugged as Troy's hands absentmindedly went to her waist from behind. "I could cry if you wanted me too?" Gabriella suggested unsure of the situation.

"No!" Both guys exclaimed at the same time. "No water works please?" Chad whined.

"Sure Chad. Anything for you." Gabriella said sarcastically as Troy spun Gabriella around in his arms so that they were face to face knowing Chad and him had to get going.

"Funny, that's what she told me yesterday." Troy said as Gabriella playfully hit his arm and Chad just rolled his eyes biting his tongue to let the two have a proper good bye without honking cars.

"So I'll call you when we land, okay?" Troy asked.

"Sounds good." Gabriella said as their lips lingered by each other before they both closed the gap for seconds. They pulled away and Troy reluctantly got into the passenger side of Chad's car. "Take care of him Chad." Gabriella called after them.

"Will do Gabs. Have fun." Chad called back as he sped off down their road.

"So you give her your basketball ring yet?" Chad asked as they drove to the air port which was a little over a half an hour away.

Troy looked at Chad curiously wondering why he would bring this up. "No, I thought it was like team rule to give it to your girlfriends?" Troy asked.

Chad shrugged. "Yeah and you're point…" Chad trailed off as his face went wide with knowledge. "You guys aren't together yet like officially?"

Troy looked out the window wishing for his best friend to stop talking about his relationship with Brie. "Um…well…we've only had one date." Troy said as if that was an excuse when he knew that they had hung out almost everyday since Christmas which was only 13 days ago, but it felt like a life time.

"Yeah, but you two are like inseparable now." Chad said. "And you sure act like you're boyfriend/girlfriend." Chad added under his breath as he avoided eye contact with Troy who looked at him.

"Well…I don't know. We're just kind of…starting out." Troy said satisfied with his answer even though the thought still lingered in his head of officially calling Gabriella his girlfriend, maybe he would ask her that at dinner on their second date.

"I would do it soon because girls are complicated and even though Gabriella seems all simple right now, trust me…no girl is that simple." Chad said as they pulled into the airport to be met with the press and media with flashes going off left and right.

* * *

Troy laid lazily on the Queen size bed just resting as he and the team just got back from dinner that night. Troy closed his eyes as the sound of the shower turning on could be heard.

"Hey man!" Chad called through the bathroom door as Troy slowly opened one eye. "Do you have shampoo?!"

Troy sighed as he shut his one opened eye again. "Do I look like I brought shampoo?!" Troy called back. There was no answer as Troy just shook his head. "Wait, check the shower. Usually there's shampoo."

Troy could hear Chad say in a bitter tone. "no duh genius, but it's not good for my hair." Troy just chuckled as he went back to relaxing. He had just come back from one of the longest dinners ever.

_Troy sat in between Chad and Jason with Zeke and Ryan on Chad's and Jason's other sides, when the other half of the team was straight across from them and the Coaches at the head of the table._

_Troy loosened the tie around his neck as he took a sip of water. They had come straight from the air port as their luggage was being taken to their rooms at the five star hotel._

_Troy felt something vibrating on his leg and knew that it was his phone. Troy looked around the table to see everyone was in their own conversations. Troy looked down and saw he had a text from Brie._

_**Just finished writing a song--thinking about u--call u l8er.**_

_Troy smiled as he was about to go and excuse himself from the table to reply when Chad's voice startled him._

"_What did Gabs say this time?"_

_Troy felt the blood go to his face as most of the table was watching his every move when he slid his phone in his pocket again. Troy felt two eyes burning a hole through the side of his face as he turned and saw Ryan glaring at him._

_Troy swallowed as he looked around awkwardly. "Who said it was Brie?" Troy almost squeaked if he didn't clear his throat._

_Maybe it was the fact that you two kept texting all throughout the flight. "Jason added with his own smirk._

_Troy sunk lower in his seat as he saw out of the corner of his eye Ryan stabbing his meat with narrow eyes._

"_So Bolton's got himself a new lady friend?" The Coach said with a grin as he loved to bud into his teammates business._

"_Um…I…kind of." Troy said weakly as he could hear Ryan chomping down on his steak and could see the knife gleaming in his hand with his knuckles going white._

_Zeke rolled his eyes at his friend's behavior. "Not kind of." Zeke told the Coach as the whole team was listening now. "Troy here has **The Gabriella Montez **wrapped around his finger." Zeke chuckled along with some of the other guys on the team._

"_Wait, wasn't she dating…" Coach trailed off as he looked from the murderous Ryan to the uncomfortable looking Troy, "…Ryan." He breathed out as he now knew why Ryan was at Troy's throat all the time now._

_Chad saw this awkward moment as no one spoke and said, "So Tay and I are moving."_

_The conversation went on from there as Chad and Troy shared a small smile with each other._

Troy felt he could still feel Ryan's eyes on him as he shivered a little. Somehow in that two hour dinner, he managed to start his tie on fire due to Ryan and the dessert, ruin his pants due to Ryan and a faulty grip while passing water, and have the whole team find out about him and Gabriella.

There was a knock on the door as it stopped right away and Chad opened the door with just jeans on to let Zeke and Jason in. Troy shot his eyes open and groaned when something hard hit his chest. Troy sat up as he saw some PS2 game on his lap.

"You playing or sleepin'?" Zeke asked as he went over to the fully stocked fridge and got out beer for everyone.

"Kind of hard to sleep with you idiots in the room." Troy muttered as he got up and headed towards the bathroom.

"You can play Jas next cus Zeke and I have unfinished business. Chad called as Troy was about to shut the door when the TV turned on.

"Dude, you gotta get in here, you're on TV again!" Jason announced. Troy rolled his eyes as he was now used to being on TV. "With Gabi!" Jason added and Troy rushed out of the bathroom forgetting he had to pee.

"**As all of you basketball fans know, _The Troy Bolton _had one of the best games of his career on Saturday. IN these pictures down below, sources say Troy Bolton and singing sensation Gabriella Montez had a date that night."**

Troy's jaw dropped a little as Jason and Zeke clapped him on the back while wolf whistling when Troy could almost hear Chad's smirk as pictures of himself and Brie were kissing on her porch.

"**Is the fact Troy Bolton had an awesome game due to the fact a Miss Montez sang at halftime? Is she his new good luck charm? If so, how will Troy's game go while playing away?"**

Chad shut off the TV as the picture of Troy and Gabriella lip locking grew bigger. "So that's how your date went?" Jason smirked.

"So that's why you were too tired the next day at practice." Zeke hinted as Troy looked away and Chad rolled his eyes.

"You guys act like we're in high school again." Chad stated.

"Maybe if Bolton would just give up the goods right away and tell us about Gabs, then we wouldn't have to see it on the news." Jason declared.

"Nothing happened." Troy admitted to stop his friends from talking about his sex life even more.

"Sure Troy, keep it all to yourself, but pictures don't lie." Zeke said as he started setting up the game system.

Troy rolled his eyes, "Whatever the fuck you say."

* * *

"Do you know how bad that is for you Gabs?" Shar pointed out as the four girls all laid around Gabriella's living room lazily while waiting for the game to begin.

Gabriella smiled cheekily at Sharpay and popped the ice cream covered French fry in her mouth.

Sharpay rolled her eyes at Gabriella obviously not amused by the eating habits Troy was teaching her. Kelsi casually flicked through the TV channels and said, "Don't worry Shar. If Gabi's heart stops working I'll be able to revive her." Kelsi joked and Gabriella just rolled her eyes.

"So you guys saw the news yesterday about 'Bolton's Good Luck Charm'?" Taylor asked casually as she set down a fashion magazine which held pictures of her and Shar in it as everyone nodded.

"How could anyone miss it?!" Shar exclaimed dramatically. "I was getting my hair done and all of a sudden on the TV screen I see one of my best friends kissing _The Troy Bolton_."

The girls giggled a little as Shar threw her hands out with affects. "I don't even know how they got pictures of that. Usually security does a good job keeping media out." Gabriella said as Kelsi changed the channel to the station the boys were playing on.

"I'm surprised Anna hasn't called and like bitched at me for kissing!" Gabriella called over her shoulder as she headed for the kitchen to get something to drink.

"I'm surprised she hasn't confronted Troy already!" Tay added as the girls all laughed as they have all met their fair share of Anna. "…and make him pee in a cup." Tay added under her breath.

"Holy Shit! Gabs, you're on TV again!" Shar exclaimed as Kelsi turned up the volume on the sports channel.

Gabriella rushed into the living room with an empty cup in hand as she saw two male announcers standing on the basketball court where in ten minutes Troy would be playing.

"So Tom you did hear that Troy Bolton, Golden Basketball God, caused a rift between one of his teammates and his teammates girl?" The first announcer said with a wide smile.

"How could I not?" Tom chuckled as Gabriella found herself rolling her eyes while Sharpay was making gagging noises. "It's all over the news. I'm just wondering if Troy's going to be smart enough to keep her. We all know how Troy isn't that keen on keeping girls around." Tom said talking about how Troy always had a different girl with him for special events.

"Speak of the Devil. Here comes the LA Lakers and their Captain Troy Bolton!" The first announcer called out as the camera switched views and showed the team starting their warm-ups.

* * *

Gabriella found herself holding her breath as there was only two seconds left in the game, Troy was at the free throw line after taking his first shot which tied up the game, and now getting ready to take his last shot that could possible make his team win.

"Come on Troy." Gabriella whispered as she scooted closer to the edge of her seat.

Troy heard a mixture of negative and positive cheering throughout the stands as he bounced the ball on the line. He felt the sweat drip down the sides of his face. Troy sighed as the Ref blew his whistle indicating Troy could shoot. He looked around once more briefly as he imagined Brie home, watching; cheering for him. Troy smiled as he let the ball roll from his hand and he knew right away what the outcome was.

'swish' half the crowd went wild as the buzzard went off saying the game was down. Chad rushed over to Troy and they did their man hug, and then the whole team congratulated Troy except Ryan which Troy had no problem with considering Troy was getting fed up with him now.

Troy knew what he wanted and felt like he needed to do now as they were shaking hands with the other team. Troy rushed over to his bag where his cell phone was and typed in a now familiar number.

The girls were all cheering as Gabriella waited five minutes to text Troy. She didn't want to call him just incase he was still busy or the Coach was talking to him.

"Gabi, you're texting Loverboy again?" Tay gave a little laugh as Gabriella held up one finger to say she would be done soon.

"God, just call him already. I'm tired of hearing you giggle by just reading something." Shar added.

"You two!" Kelsi scolded with a smile. "Leave Gabi alone. I think it's cute." Kelsi said.

Before Gabriella could hit send her cell phone started to ring 'You Are The Music In Me' tune. Gabriella smiled dreamily as Shar and Tay rolled their eyes. "Hello Troy." Gabriella said in a satisfied tone.

Troy smiled as Chad walked besides him back to the locker room. "Hey Brie." Troy said back. "Sorry I haven't called today, but--" Troy was cut off.

"That's fine." Gabriella said knowing that texting made up for it. "I saw your game; you played really good, and that last shot was…wow!" Gabriella exclaimed with amazement seeing as she had no idea how to play basketball.

Troy chuckled as Chad made fake gagging noises. Troy shrugged as he replied, "I guess I did okay."

"Well…I'll see you tomorrow?" Gabriella asked knowing he was flying home.

"yeah, my plane gets in around six at night." Troy said.

"Good," Gabriella said with a nod of the head. "Then I guess I should let you go."

"Okay, but I'll call you tomorrow Brie." Troy said.

"Great, bye Troy." Gabriella said.

"Bye Brie." Troy waited for Gabriella to hang up before he closed his phone and earned a suspicious look from Chad.

* * *

It was dark outside as Troy and Chad did their guy handshake and Troy finally was standing outside his house. He turned his head as he noticed Gabriella's dark house with no lights turned on, the empty driveway with no car in sight, and then to her bedroom window where the curtains were drawn. Troy sighed tiredly as usual due to the fact traveling always took a lot out of him.

Troy made his way up to his house and put his key into the lock lazily and walked inside. He shut the door like he always does and without glancing around first he turned and flung his keys and sunglasses down on the side table. Troy froze in his spot as he heard a light flick on from behind and a female's voice being cleared. A grin spread across Troy's face as he didn't feel as tired as before.

"Do you know the Lakers next away game was almost sold out?" The voice asked in a cool voice as Troy almost heard the smile taking over her face with her soft, warm, kissable lips.

Troy's eyes were still focused down at his keys on the table with his back towards her. "What would you be needing tickets for…Brie?" Troy grinned even wider as he turned around and Gabriella swore she saw a sparkle in his eyes.

Gabriella shrugged and smirked with playfulness in her eye. "Well…" Gabriella dragged out the word as she stood up in a black knee length skirt and white blouse that showed enough cleavage to Troy's liking. "I hear they have an awesome team…" Gabriella had an amused smile on as she started walked slowly over to Troy while swinging her hips without even knowing it.

Troy found that he was staring at her hips as his jaw as open slightly. Troy snapped his eyes up to Gabriella's brown orbs as Gabriella cleared her throat again slightly as she knew he was checking her out. "Yeah?" Troy asked playing along.

"Oh yeah…" Gabriella breathed out as her eyes locked intently with Troy's. "With an even better Captain." Gabriella finished as she now stood right in front of Troy as he now had a better view of her cleavage, her now stationed hips that were just taunting him, and her soft durable lips that were just asking to be suffocated by his mouth.

Troy smiled down at her as he tucked a curl behind her ear and brought his hand slowly up to her cheek to caress it. Gabriella sighed as she found herself leaning into his touch. "I missed you." Gabriella practically whispered.

"I missed you too." Troy said as he started leaning in. Gabriella started meeting Troy halfway until their noses grazed each other. Troy's hand caressed her cheek more as his other hand rested on her tantalizing hips. Gabriella's hands wrapped around his neck as she was pulled closer by Troy and their lips lingered for a moment before they connected fully in a sweet longing kiss. When they pulled back Troy rested his forehead against hers as their noses rubbed up against each other again. "So what were you saying about the next away game?" Troy asked as his two hands massaged the back of Gabriella's head.

Gabriella smiled, "Kelsi and I are planning on going seeing as Tay and Shar have a fashion show."

Troy's stomach was doing back flips filled with joy, his heart was thumping with excitement, and his mind was going into overdrive as he could still taste Gabriella on his lips, he could feel her underneath his hands, and he had just heard that Brie wants to travel to one of his basketball games, and better yet, that probably meant staying in the same hotel.

"Troy? You can say something…or not." Gabriella mumbled the last part.

"What?" Troy asked as he looked at Gabriella's blushing face.

"You were kind of…um…staring again." Gabriella said fidgeting underneath Troy's hands as they were now stroking her neck softly.

Troy smiled gently at Gabriella and said, "I wasn't staring…" Gabriella raised her eye brows curiously. "I was admiring."

"Cheesy Troy." Gabriella said as the blood rushed to her cheeks more."

Troy chuckled a bit. "You look cute when you blush too."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Even more cheesier Troy."

"What can I say? I'm a cheesy guy who loves to do this." Troy leaned down once more and captured Gabriella's lips.

"Welcome home." Gabriella mumbled.

"It's so good to be home." Troy mumbled against Gabriella's mouth for another kiss.


	12. We Can't Do This Here

"You sure know how to procrastinate Gabi." Shar said as they sifted through clothes racks.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and shrugged as she looked at dress after dress, just trying to find the perfect dress for her date with Troy that night. "I've been buys."

Shar clicked her tongue as she held a pink sparkly dress up to her body and then put it back on the rack. "Yeah, talking to Loverboy." Shar pointed out as Gabriella silently groaned while she noticed Shar picked up on Tay's nickname for Troy.

Gabriella just shook her head as she continued to look through dresses. Deep down Gabriella knew Shar was right, it seemed like every spare second she had she would be texting Troy because they would be too busy to be able to talk on the phone because Troy would be on a break the Coach gave for basketball practice or Gabriella would be rehearsing a song and in between verses she would have to type fast.

"What about this one?" Shar asked holding up a dark blue dress that had a light shimmer to it.

Gabriella liked the dress but shook her head, "Nah, on Christmas with him I wore that color."

Shar shrugged, "Fine, but I was asking for me for Tay's wedding." Shar said in a duh tone.

Gabriella looked at Shar like she had three heads, "Shar, Tay already has the colors picked out for the bridesmaids." Gabriella then laughed a little, "and it's not blue."

Shar crinkled her nose as she huffed and put the dress back. "I know, but I don't like red." Shar said.

"What about this dress?" Gabriella asked holding up a little black dress with raised eye brows. "What does it tell you?"

"It says you haven't slept with someone good in a while now and you need a good release." Shar smirked as Gabriella put the dress down.

"Next dress." Gabriella mumbled as Shar and her continued to search.

"Well Gabi, if that's not the message you want to show Loverboy, what is?" Shar asked.

Gabriella didn't really know what to say. "I…um…well, maybe…I think I want to say…I'm single, young, not totally dedicated to my work where I'm boring as hell, and I really really--"

"really want him to strip you out of this dress." Shar filled in.

Gabriella narrowed her eye playfully at Shar, "I really really like him Shar."

Shar sighed as her brown eyes softened. "Then let's find you the perfect dress, I think you deserve it." Shar said.

* * *

"So what were you guys up to yesterday?" Jason asked.

Zeke looked at Jason weirdly as Chad shot the basketball and Troy got the rebound. "What are you, a girl?" Zeke chuckled along with Troy and Chad.

"I was just wondering." Jason defended himself as Troy passed him the ball and he took a shot.

"Tay and I were packing up her things and my things and let me give you some advice: girls own a lot of things." Chad said.

"Anybody could've told you that." Zeke said clapping Chad on the back. Troy let out a little snort as he shot the ball to have it go in.

"And what did you do Loverboy?" Chad asked sharply as he too picked up on the nickname Tay came up with.

Troy gave Chad a questioning look. "Loverboy?" Troy raised his eye brows as he had never heard that before.

"Don't change the subject. What did you do yesterday?" Chad pressed on as Zeke went to go shoot the ball, but Chad blocked him.

Troy shrugged, "Nothing." He said simply with a grin as he knew exactly what he did. He spent an hour working out with Chad, had a meeting with his manager who brought to his attention that Gabriella's people wanted him and her to do a photoshoot for some music magazine, and then he spent the afternoon in the recording studio as they finished the song together.

"Sure, nothing." Zeke said sarcastically, "And Chad doesn't have an afro." Jason, Zeke, and Chad laughed as Troy narrowed his eyes and shrugged as he knew keeping things from his friends was easy.

"What ever the fuck you guys say." Troy said.

"See, this is why we have to rely on the news about you and Gabs, because you don't tell us anything." Zeke said with a smirk as he poked Troy in the chest.

"Come on Troy, just fill us in on the night time events." Jason added.

Troy rolled his eyes as he shot the basketball to have it go in again. "You guys want to know about my nights?" Troy mocked with amusement in his voice.

"Preferably nights with Gabi." Jason told him.

Troy grinned as he told the truth, "Best nights of my life." Even though Brie and him haven't had sex…yet, hell he hasn't even asked her to be his official girlfriend, Troy still felt something more with her.

Jason just shook his head, "Enough about Bolton here." Jason said in an annoyed tone.

Chad rolled his eyes as he caught on to why Jason started this conversation in the first place. "Okay Cross, what happened that is so fucking good?" Chad asked.

Jason grinned as Zeke passed him the ball and he shot it. "Well as you guys know, Kels and I have been dating for three years, and well…I asked her to move in with me." Jason said proudly.

"That's great man." Zeke said.

"Get movers." Troy and Chad said at the same time.

"It won't really be that hard since she still lives in a dorm and most of her stuff is back in her home state, Kansas." Jason said. "So her parents agreed to box everything up and we'll have movers drive it to us."

"Good luck with that." Troy said with a smile as it sounded easy, but probably would be hard work depending on how much stuff Kelsi really did own.

Jason nodded as he shot the ball again and Zeke got the rebound. "Talking about getting lucky…don't you have a date tonight?" Zeke asked as he dribbled the ball and put his hand out to guard it from Jason.

Troy scratched the back of him neck as he grinned goofily. "Yeah. Our second date." Troy replied as he though about Gabriella wearing a curve fitting dress with then spaghetti straps, and it being low cut to you could see some cleavage. Troy let out a breath as his mind started to wander as to what would be under the dress.

"How can this only be your second date? Don't you guys hang out everyday?" Chad asked.

Troy shrugged as he clapped his hands twice indicating that he wanted Zeke to pass him the basketball. Troy bent his knees and aimed his shot and let the ball roll of his fingers. "Let's just shoot for teams." Troy said with a half smirk half smile as his mind flashed to Gabriella again wearing that black bra and panties again.

* * *

"Tay, I think I'm hyperventilating!" Gabriella exclaimed as she came out of her walk in closet wearing mini black shorts and a button up orange and white plaid shirt, and a white towel wrapped around her hair.

"Gabi, just sit down and I'll do your make up and hair. Just breathe." Tay instructed as Gabriella sat down in the chair in front of her vanity. "Now how much time do we have?" Tay asked.

"Forty minutes." Gabriella breathed out as Tay unwrapped the towel letting the curls fall perfectly on Gabriella's shoulders.

Once again Gabriella was making Troy feel like he was in high school. He shouldn't be this nervous right? Right, but here he was with his palms sweaty, holding onto a bouquet of red roses, and his knees felt like they would collapse at any second. Troy should've been used to this by now, he has faced 6'6" people in basketball and now he was nervous for a girl, but not just any girl…Gabriella Montez, but this was their second date. So why was he so nervous?

Troy took a deep breath before his finger pressed the doorbell. He waited twenty seconds, and still no answer. Troy sighed again as he looked around nervously as if he wasn't supposed to be there. Troy pressed the doorbell again and turned around rehearsing what he was going to say. "Hey Brie, you look amazing!" Troy mumbled and then shook his head as that sounded too much like what he would say in high school. "Hey Brie, you look fantastic!" Troy crinkled his nose in dislike, what was he, an over ecstatic stalker? "Hey Brie, you look beautiful." Troy nodded his head as the he heard the door open and he spun around on his heel and before his brain could process what he was doing, let alone saying he started, "You look…" Troy looked at the African American girl in front of him and stopped himself before he could go any further. "…look not like Brie." Troy finished.

Taylor rolled her eyes as she looked at the khaki pants, dress up shirt, with a suit jacket Troy and smirked. "You say that to all the girls before actually looking at them?" Tay joked as Troy narrowed his eyes playfully.

"No, only to you Tay." Troy said sarcastically and there was a silence. "Um…where's Brie?" Troy asked.

Tay laughed a little and Troy looked at her weirdly as if he was missing something. "Oh, I was supposed to invite you in." Tay told Troy as she walked away and into the living room leaving Troy in the doorway.

Troy sighed as he shut the door and followed Tay into the living room. "So you got her flowers, how nice." Tay said snatching the flowers from Troy and hurrying off to the kitchen before Troy could blink and within a flash, Tay was back. "So what are your intentions with Gabi?" Tay asked as she sat herself down on the couch and crossed her legs like a business woman.

"Um…" Troy had no idea what had gotten into Tay. "Um…what?" Troy asked looking at Tay weirdly like she had three heads.

Tay laughed again. "I'm just kidding, I've just always wanted to say that." Tay admitted and then smiled sincerely at Troy knowing Gabriella and him were a good match. "But seriously now, where are you taking her?" Tay whispered as if Gabriella was right behind her.

Troy had to lean in just to hear what Tay said and then said back in a normal tone. "That's for me to know and Brie to find out and for you to probably find out later tonight when Brie calls you to have your girly talks." Troy said with his own amusing smile as Tay huffed and crossed her arms as she sat back on the couch. Once again there was a silence and Troy shifted in his seat. "Um…where's Brie?" Troy asked again.

"Oh, she's just finishing up getting ready." Taylor said. "She sent me down here to keep you busy." Taylor said in a bored tone.

"Oh…" Troy said his voice drifting away. "How nice." Troy mumbled as Taylor and Troy had their own staring contest together.

Troy thanked God that he heard footsteps coming down the stairs as Taylor elbowed him in the gut, "Stand up." Tay muttered and Troy did what he was told as he stood up and Gabriella came into view wearing a black spaghetti strap dress that came up just above the knee. Troy smiled at Gabriella as their eyes met.

"Brie you look beautiful." Troy said as he offered Gabriella his hand which she took gracefully.

"Thanks." Gabriella said shyly as she smiled at him.

"Sure, now you look at her." Tay muttered which earned a glare from Troy and Gabriella. "He brought you flowers…red roses to be exact, I already took care of them. Now what time will you have her home by?" Taylor asked in a motherly tone.

"Tay!" Gabriella hissed. Troy didn't know what to say as his jaw was slightly open, was he supposed to answer her. "You don't have to answer." Gabriella said to Troy as Gabriella gave Taylor warning eyes. "She just likes to bud into other people's business." Gabriella said with a smirk thrown Taylor's way.

Taylor rolled her eyes as she ushered Troy and Gabriella to the door. "Now, where are you taking Gabi Troy?" Tay asked just as the phone rang in Gabriella's house.

"Tay, could you get that while we go." Gabriella more like softly demanded as she and Troy walked closer to the door happy to get out of her own home with crazy over protective Taylor on the war path.

"Yeah…" Tay said as she got the phone that was on the dining room table. "Hello?" Taylor greeted as out of the corner of her eye she saw Troy helping Gabriella put on her jacket. Taylor's eyes went wide as the other person started talking.

"You're not my daughter." The sharp strict voice of Anna Montez said through the phone.

"Hang on." Taylor said rather rudely as she put her phone against her chest and looked at Gabriella and Troy who were about to leave. "Gabi it's your mother." Taylor called and Troy noticed Gabriella immediately tense up in her spot.

"Um…hold on one sec." Gabriella said to Troy as she looked at Taylor from her doorway. "Tell her, I don't know…make up something." Gabriella said trying to think of something to say as to cover up why Tay answered her phone and Gabriella couldn't talk at the moment.

"Like what?" Tay called back in a loud raspy whisper.

"Um…" Gabriella's eyes went wide as the idea struck her and she gripped Troy's arm tighter. "Remember when we were 17?" Gabriella asked as Tay's confused face turned to excitement and she nodded her head as she cleared her throat.

"Um…Ms. Montez, Gabi can't answer the phone right now because she's EXtra tired right now." Tay exclaimed as Troy looked at them confused. "She's EXtremely busy. She's so passed out that not even EXtra loud noise can wake her!" Tay exclaimed.

"Oh." Anna gasped as Tay smirked and gave Gabriella the thumbs up. "Well…I don't want to talk to her when she's like that." Anna said knowing that Taylor was talking about something else when she over pronounced her x's. "I'll talk to you later Tonya." Anna said hurriedly.

"It's Taylor." Taylor said bitterly as she hung up the phone and turned to look at Troy and Gabriella again. "Have fun you two."

"Thanks Tay." Gabriella said as she pulled Troy out of her house.

"What was that?" Troy asked as they walked to his car.

Gabriella shrugged as she looked at Troy with a grin. "That was my mother." Gabriella pointed out. "Just be happy that you don't know her."

"Okay." Troy said with a nod of the head as they started off on their date.

* * *

"So um…is Tay always like that?" Troy asked as he was picking at the meal in front of him. So far they had made their dinner reservation even though they were ten minutes late, but it turns out that the restaurant would do anything for the famous Troy Bolton. They had gotten through the press throwing questions at them left and right. And now they sat in the back of the restaurant as couples would look at them every once in a while realizing after twenty minutes of already being there that they were in the same room as Gabriella Montez singer, and Troy Bolton basketball God. 

"I guess you could say that." Gabriella said with a nod as her mind flashed back to when she was 17 and Tay had to practically carry her out of a rave since Gabriella was too high to do anything and was about to be taken advantage of. Gabriella was to thank as that was where Taylor learned her motherly skills that showed sometimes.

Troy nodded as he had just finished up his meal and Gabriella had been done a minute before him. "Anything on the dessert menu look good?" Troy asked as he saw the dessert menu sitting on the table and off to the side.

Gabriella glanced down at the menu and shook her head no slowly. "Um…I'm not really up for dessert, but you should get some if you want." Gabriella said feeling a little guilty if Troy wasn't going to get any just because she wasn't hungry for it.

"Nah, I don't think the coach would be happy if I couldn't run full court in our game on Monday." Troy said as he looked at Gabriella who smiled at him nodding in an understanding way. He wanted to just blurt out what he had been thinking ever since he had met her, 'would you be my girlfriend?' but it was easier said in his mind than done. Troy shifted in his seat as his eyes were locked with Gabriella's. "So…um…" Troy looked around them briefly as somewhere in the back of his mind so many things passed through his mind. What if she refused? What if she wanted to go home right now and she refused to get in the car with him so she got a ride with someone else who was single, good looking, and charmed his way into her life exactly like Troy did? "um…" Troy decided that this wasn't the right time to ask her. "Should I get the bill and we can go?"

"That's fine." Gabriella said just as their waiter came back to their table asking if they would like dessert.

* * *

Gabriella and Troy walked past house after house as they took in the scenery without the paparazzi following them as they were in their suburb past the security guards that kept intruders out along with the cameras and unwanted guests. They walked silently as it was a night in its low forties. Gabriella had her black jacket wrapped around her body tightly as one of her hands were in her pockets trying to get warm as she wasn't used to being outside in this kind of temperature without the sun, and her other hand was interlaced with Troy's just basking in the waves of heat coursing through her hand by just his very touch.

So far their dinner part of the evening went good as they talked about many different things and Gabriella avoided the topic of her mother and father very carefully and skillfully and it helped that Troy knew it was a delicate subject so he respected her and tried to stay away from the family topic as he too didn't speak of his family, but it wasn't out of shame or disappointment or some tragic event happening, it was just to show Gabriella that he understood that she didn't want to talk about it.

Although Troy was dying to know about her mom, and even though it all must not be pleasant, he still wanted to know so he could support her better. He wanted to know about her father and why he never saw pictures of him in her house, why she avoided the topic of him like it was some airborne disease. He wanted to know about her hometown as he only knew that when she was 13 and a half she moved to New York and traveled a lot mostly by herself.

Troy sucked in a deep breath and breathed it out as he glanced over at Gabriella who looked at peace with herself deep in thought as her lips curved upwards into a lazy smile just taking in the scenery but not really seeing it as they walked slowly on by too busy in thought. "I hope your chicken was good." Troy said as he was referring back to what she had for dinner.

Gabriella looked at Troy and nodded with a grin. "Yeah, I would have to say that that was some of the best chicken I've ever had." Gabriella dramatically said with a small laugh escaping her lips as their intertwined hands absentmindedly swung with each step they took in sync with each other.

"That's good." Troy said as the two fell into a silence. Troy glanced over at Gabriella again and saw that she was biting her lip softly as she started taking in the scenery again. Troy saw her lick her lips a little and that's when he realized he wanted to know more about her even more. He wants to know about her first real kiss, her first love, first boyfriend, first everything,…even if it didn't include him, he still wanted to know about her life, how she spent her summer nights, how she traveled by herself without her mom, how she exactly met Taylor, what she was like when she was a little kid, and then thing that he wanted to know most was, what lies behind her pretty stare…her life story all wrapped in one.

"Troy come on." Gabriella called out as Troy glanced up and noticed Gabriella was a good twenty feet in front of him as he glanced down at his free hand that was colder than what it was some minutes ago. "Come on Troy, let's go!" Gabriella called out giddily as she ran further and Troy saw where she was headed.

Troy smiled as he started jogging to catch up with her as they neared the beach that was off of some man made lake with a playground surrounded by sand far enough away from the water so that little kids couldn't accidentally fall in or anything. When Troy caught up to Gabriella she was already on the swings as Troy just leaned casually against the pole watching her with a smug smile across his face.

"Come on Troy, get on." Gabriella said pointing to the swing by her that was just swaying in the light breeze.

"I like the view from right here." Troy said as he watched Gabriella swinging with the wind going through her hair.

"Okay." Gabriella said as she concentrated on swinging. "Well then, you can push me." Gabriella subtly demanded as Troy rolled his eyes playfully.

"I _could _push you." Troy said with a smirk.

"Troy, may you please push me?" Gabriella asked with a childish grin on her face as she batted her eye lashes and gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Since you asked so nicely, why not?" Troy said as he walked behind the swinging Gabriella and started to push her so she didn't have to do all the work.

There was another silence as the only thing you could hear was the squeak coming from the swing whenever Troy's hands would connect with Gabriella's lower back and she would go swinging forward. "So what's the one thing that you can't live without Bolton?" Gabriella asked as the feeling of Troy's hands on her back every other second was almost turning her on right then and there in a kids park!

Troy could tell even though they were acting like kids, and she had a tinge of pure bliss in her voice, he could tell that she was still half serious as her tone was just to lighten the mood. Troy sighed as only one hand connected with Gabriella's back and his other hand went through his hair as he tried to think of an answer. "Um…I would probably have to say basketball."

"Basketball?" Gabriella asked with a snort. "How come I didn't see that one coming?" Gabriella asked sarcastically with a giggle as she turned her head to see Troy narrowing his eyes at her in mock anger.

"Then let's hear your answer Brie." Troy challenged as he crossed his arms and Gabriella slowed the swing down. Troy looked at Gabriella and saw that the once childish smile on her face turned straight as her swing completely stopped and she swished her foot around in the sand below her as her eyes connected with the ground deep in thought. Troy sensed the mood change as he decided that maybe it would be better if he was actually sitting by her so he sat himself down on the swing by Gabriella as he looked at her.

"You know even my closest friends would expect me to say my 'killer' looks as some people would call it, or my singing voice, and Tay would say a park no doubt." Gabriella said as her eyes stared down at the sand below her with wide eyes that showed she was looking right through it and off into the distance trying to relive what she was thinking. "But, someone once told me that waffles are plain and simple, and they're like a blank canvas, you can add things to it, to make it colorful and tasteful to your liking. It can go with your moods, if you are feeling cheerful and excited add strawberries and whip cream, and if you're feeling depressed and sorrowful just add plain butter…" Gabriella went silent as her eyes shined in the light from the street light from up above as Troy looked at her intently. Was she opening up to him? "That someone was my dad." Gabriella said quietly and Troy noticed that this was one of the first times that she had ever mentioned her dad personally. "I would have to say that I can't live without my waffles." Gabriella said in a proud tone as she looked up at Troy with a satisfied grin on her face.

"Waffles?" Troy asked slowly as he raised his eye brows at her in an amused way.

Gabriella nodded her head. "I always start my day off with waffles, ever since I was 13, I always ate waffles." Gabriella said as she swayed side to side on her swing so each time she would get closer to Troy.

"Why would Tay say that your favorite thing was a park?" Troy asked as he caught Gabriella when she was swinging towards him and he turned her holding onto the chains with his hands right above hers and holding her in place as they looked at each other with less than a foot between them.

"…" Gabriella didn't know how to answer. It was a big step for her to tell him what her dad and her shared in common with their food likings and to tell him more would just be over bearing for her and even though it didn't exactly seem like a big deal, she was just slowly starting to open up with that topic. "…it's just a place." Gabriella whispered. "No big deal."

Troy brought one of his hands up to her cheek as his thumb outlined her jaw line and caressed one side of her face. Gabriella brought her eyes up again to stare into Troy's penetrating blue eyes. Troy leaned down with his head cocked to a side as his nose grazed Gabriella's before their lips met in a sweet, tender, loving kiss. Their lips moved faster as the wanting became harder to control in their emotions. Gabriella's hand reached up behind Troy's neck and pulled him a little closer as he started to stand up with his two hands sliding down Gabriella's sides and resting on her waist as Gabriella got his idea and stood up with him to get into a better position.

Troy's hands wrapped around Gabriella as they rested on the small of her back bringing her closer to him as Gabriella willingly obliged. Gabriella opened her mouth as Troy's tongue entered her mouth and their two tongues started caressing each other. Gabriella's fingers were playing with the little hairs on the back of Troy's neck as Troy's mouth disconnected with Gabriella's to take in a quick intake of air only to connect with her lips again and run smoothly down her jaw line and to her neck as one of his hands worked on unbuttoning her jacket and pushing it halfway down her arms as his mouth never left her neck.

Gabriella closed her eyes in pure bliss as her hands rubbed all over Troy's back through his suit jacket getting the need to just throw his expensive piece of clothing to the ground for her own pleasure. Troy kissed all over her exposed neck as the slight chill hit both of their bodies, even though that was the last thing that they were feeling at the time when all their bodies wanted was a way to cool down as they got caught up in a furious wave of heat caused by the affects they were having by each other. Troy took his time with each new spot he kissed on her neck trying to find her sweet spots.

"Troy…" Gabriella quietly moaned as Troy's moist lips grinned against her neck as he had just found one of her sweet spots. Troy reattached his lips to that spot as he started sucking away and his hands were running up and down Gabriella's legs, each time coming up bringing a part of her dress with the stroke. Gabriella closed her eyes shut even more as she felt Troy sucking on her neck, leaving his mark for the very first time…in a park…where anyone could see…where anyone could get pictures…the paparazzi had already gotten past security once, what if they did it again, and this time they would get a picture of Troy's hand under her dress as it gripped her upper leg while rubbing his thumb on the inside of her thigh. "Troy…" Gabriella said this time in a distant voice as she tried to get him to stop even though that was the last thing that she wanted.

Troy started kissing his way up her neck, jaw line, and then her mouth again as their lips mingled with each other in a heated kiss this time. "I…" Troy kissed her again. "Want…you…so…much…" Troy said with kisses in between each word as the two held onto each other like it was for their dear lives.

With the way that they were standing she could feel the bulge in between Troy's legs pressing up against her thigh as she knew that she was starting to get wet while Troy's lips continued to suffocate her mouth, but it wouldn't really look like suffocation as she was kissing back with as much force and want. But Gabriella's intellectual side came to mind as she realized they were still standing in the park with Troy's hand now all the way up her dress with his hand gripping her inner thigh. "Troy…" Gabriella said again as she pulled back and Troy kissed down her throat again to the base of her neck as he could feel against her neck every swallow she took trying to calm her breathing. "We can't…" Gabriella breathed out. "Do…this here." Gabriella finished as her hand ran through Troy's hair. Troy groaned against Gabriella's neck as he knew that she was right, they were in a kids park for God sacks!

**Preview for next chapter:**

"You need to...to unzip...unzipper it." She moaned as she panted heavily in his ear.

"I'm starting to...dislike this dress...very much." He said.

--

"Tay!"

"Gabi! Troy! EEW!"

"Taylor!"

"Oh my God, I am so sorry."

"You climbed through my window?!"

--

"Mother?"

"At least you have good taste." Anna said narrowing her eyes furiously as she looked Troy up and down with a disapproving glint in her eye.


	13. Are They Nice?

**--Previously--**

With the way that they were standing she could feel the bulge in between Troy's legs pressing up against her thigh as she knew that she was starting to get wet while Troy's lips continued to suffocate her mouth, but it wouldn't really look like suffocation as she was kissing back with as much force and want. But Gabriella's intellectual side came to mind as she realized they were still standing in the park with Troy's hand now all the way up her dress with his hand gripping her inner thigh. "Troy…" Gabriella said again as she pulled back and Troy kissed down her throat again to the base of her neck as he could feel against her neck every swallow she took trying to calm her breathing. "We can't…" Gabriella breathed out. "Do…this here." Gabriella finished as her hand ran through Troy's hair. Troy groaned against Gabriella's neck as he knew that she was right, they were in a kids park for God sacks!

* * *

Gabriella's body slammed against her front door as she was breathing heavily with the feeling of Troy's mouth running up and down her neck still. Her hands were grasping the back of Troy as Troy's mouth made it's way back up and they were caught in another passionate lip lock. Gabriella's hands felt around for the door handle as Troy kept a good grip on her waist. "Come on." Gabriella mumbled as she opened the door and the two stumbled in.

Troy kicked the door shut behind him as he backed Gabriella up against her downstairs closet door. He felt like his pants were going t rip down the seam if he didn't do anything soon as Gabriella lightly tugged on his bottom lip with her teeth. Troy knew that if they didn't stop right then that it would go to far and both of them wouldn't be thinking clearly. "Brie…I won't be--"

"I know." Gabriella silenced him as she brought their lips together and they both started making their way up the stairs and to Gabriella's bedroom without letting their lips part for more than needed air. By the time they had reached Gabriella's room Troy's jacket was at the bottom of the staircase along with his tie as Gabriella's jacket was halfway up. Troy was backing Gabriella up to her bed as his lips were pressing kisses to her collar bone as the straps to her dress fell off her shoulder, taunting Troy.

Gabriella's hands were unbuttoning Troy's dress shirt while dragging her finger nails over the newly exposed skin. "Brie…" Troy moaned against her skin as his hands felt around her back for some sort of sign on how to get the dress off of her. Gabriella slid Troy's shirt off of him as he was wearing a white wife beater underneath. Troy was growing frustrated as he now wasn't kissing Gabriella as he instead was leaning his chin on her shoulder to see over to try to find a shiny metal object on her dress.

"You need to…to unzip…unzipper it." She moaned as she panted heavily in his ear and lifted up her arm to show that the zipper wasn't shiny like most zippers as it was black and blended in with her dress so you wouldn't even know. Gabriella's mouth collided with Troy's shoulder as she kissed all over his broad shoulders and to his neck while her small hands slipped underneath his undershirt and traced an outline of his six pack.

Troy tugged on the zipper but nothing was happening as Gabriella's hands were already starting on removing his undershirt. "I'm starting to…dislike this dress…very much." Troy said as Gabriella laughed lightly against his neck and Troy finally got the zipper to start cooperating. Gabriella felt like she was in heaven as Troy was slowly unzipping her dress on the side and as he lowered the zipper to expose Gabriella's upper torso side, he followed the zipper with his mouth leaving open mouth kisses as his trail.

"Troy…" Gabriella moaned as she knew that she wanted to be with him. Troy stood up again as Gabriella walked out of her dress and he took in her beautiful body wearing a strapless black lace bra with matching panties that were wet.

"You're so beautiful." Troy panted as they came together again and Troy now knew for sure that if he didn't get his pants off that he wouldn't be able to wear them anymore due to a hole in his private area. Their tongues danced as Gabriella started kissing straight down his jaw, to the base of his neck where she could feel him breathing, down his chest as she dragged her fingernails down also, until her mouth hit where his hem of the pants were with a belt.

Troy had his eyes shut in pure joy as Gabriella kissed around his waist line seductively and her hands swiftly undid his belt as that was soon discarded to the floor. Gabriella's hands worked like magic as she undid his pants button and zipper with ease and as she stood up she hooked her fingers underneath the hem of his pants and slid them down his legs as he stepped out of them and their lips met with their hands roaming the other persons body heatedly in need and want. Troy backed them up even more so Gabriella fell on her back to meet the mattress below her with Troy on top of her with his legs on either side of her as to keep all of his weight off of her.

Troy's hand was under Gabriella as he played around with her bra clasp as he maneuvered them to the head of her bed and Gabriella's head came into soft contact with a pillow underneath. "God Brie…" Troy moaned as her hand was teasingly running over the bulge of his boxers. Troy kissed down Gabriella's flat stomach and purposely skipped over her panties as he moved to her inner thigh, sucking on the soft flesh as Gabriella moaned in pleasure while her hand ran through Troy's hair wildly.

Gabriella and Troy both nearly had a heart attack as this was the first time in 40 minutes that the two thought about other people, other scenarios, and other problems. Both of their bodies tensed up as Troy's lips still stayed stationed on Gabriella's upper inner thigh, close to her entrance as the very wet black panties blocked his path while Gabriella's chest was still heaving up and down and her hands stayed matted to the back of Troy's head. They both had wide eyes as the person that had just fallen through Gabriella's window got up from the ground and brushed herself off.

Troy pulled up from Gabriella's legs and saw that he had enough time to leave his mark as he propped himself up above Gabriella on his elbows while they both looked to their left to see a wide eyed Taylor McKessie, soon to be Danforth.

"Tay!" Gabriella exclaimed as she rolled out form beneath Troy as her mind tried to push the thought of Troy and her making love together for the first time out of her mind. Gabriella fell onto the floor as gracefully as she could as she reached around to find her bra that Troy had discarded several minutes before to the ground.

"Gabi!" Taylor called in shock as she looked to the spot Gabriella just rolled off from and then back to Troy who stayed stationed in his spot on all fours. "Troy!" Taylor exclaimed as if her mind was just kicking in and the mental picture of Troy's mouth near her best friends vagina wasn't enough to tell her that they were about to have sex. "EEW!" Taylor said in a high pitch voice.

"Taylor!" Troy yelled as Taylor was still staring at him and even though Taylor felt like she was looking through Troy with shock written across her face and trying to slow her heart rate down to normal so she could process the thoughts running through her mind, Troy still felt very exposed as Taylor just looked at him.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry." Taylor said covering her eyes as Gabriella stood up from the floor wearing Troy's dress shirt to have it cover at least down to her upper thigh. This was the time where Gabriella actually thanked her mom for making her become a model, because being a model meant at sometimes she actually wore less than this so she didn't feel that exposed.

"You climbed through my window?!" Gabriella exclaimed with irritation in her voice as Troy awkwardly got off the bed trying to look around the room for his pants as the mood was slowly ruined by Taylor.

"I can explain!" Taylor half yelled in a hurried voice to defend herself as her voice was still several notches higher than usual as Troy had finally found his pants. "Don't be mad!" Taylor pleaded with a nervous smile.

"Tay, if you want to live to see your wedding, then start explaining." Gabriella threatened in a best friend kind of way so Taylor didn't get mad.

Taylor swallowed hard as Troy just stood behind Gabriella awkwardly without a shirt on with Taylor standing in front of them slowly taking her hands off of her face to reveal her frantic looking eyes.

"So…" Taylor drew out the word. "Well as you guys know, Chad and I moved into the house about three blocks over, and well it's a very beautiful house, and the space is just fabulous." Taylor babbled.

"Taylor, spit it out." Troy hissed as he wasn't so much mad at Taylor, just frustrated that Gabriella and him came so close to actually being together, but maybe that was a sign saying Troy had to make them official before they could actually experience the sex part of their relationship.

"Okay, well last night a pipe broke so I stayed here to take a shower and when I got done with everything your phone started ringing again." Taylor looked at Gabriella now. "And I couldn't help myself as your answering machine started playing throughout the house and it's not like Chad and I could cut off our ears so we kind of listened in and your--"

"Wait, Chad was here?" Gabriella asked as she looked at Taylor.

Taylor started blushing and both Gabriella and Troy found this ironic since Taylor was the one who walked in on them about to have sex half naked. "Well, he had to take a shower too." Taylor said. "But anyways, your mom called." Taylor blurted out as Gabriella tensed up again.

"I didn't hear the whole thing, but…" Taylor trailed off as she didn't want to be the one to blurt out the bad news.

"But what?" Gabriella asked in a warning voice.

"Um…don't get mad because I'm just the messenger." Taylor said in a quiet tone just as they heard a crash downstairs.

"_WHAT THE FUCK?!"_ Chad's voice could be heard all throughout the house.

"Was that Chad?" Gabriella asked as Troy nodded.

"He was out looking for you two since neither one of you guys had your cell phones." Taylor said.

"_YOU DON'T JUST HIT SOMEONE WITH THAT!" _Chad's voice boomed.

"Is someone with him?" Troy asked as all three of the young adults stood in their spots, but strained their ears to try to hear why Chad was yelling.

Gabriella's stomach flopped in a not so good way as her knees started shaking and her palms started to sweat.

"_I am armed. Don't make me get out the pepper spray_." The women's voice said in a brief neat voice.

"Oh God…" Gabriella trailed off as she darted for downstairs not caring that all she had on was her lingerie and Troy's dress shirt that barely covered any of her legs.

Troy looked at Taylor curiously who was trying to decipher whose voice that was since it sounded so familiar. "Do you know who it is?" Troy asked.

Taylor's face fell, "Oh God, not the pepper spray." Taylor said as she rushed out of the room also followed by a shirtless Troy.

"Taylor, who is it?" Troy asked as they ran down the stairs to stop in their tracks instantly and if Troy didn't have awesome basketball skills, he wouldn't rammed into Taylor sending them both crashing to the floor as Gabriella stood facing an older version of herself in the doorway with Chad cowering behind Gabriella. The older version of Gabriella had a can of pepper spray out while glaring at Chad who had both of his hands on Gabriella's shoulders while he used her as a shield.

"Mother, I'm sure that you remember Chad?" Gabriella more liked commented in a tensed up voice. It was as if Anna, Chad, and Gabriella hadn't realized Taylor and Troy were in the same room as them now.

Anna held her head high, she huffed as she quickly put the pepper spray away and set her eyes on Gabriella and then Chad eyeing him up and down. "Young man, you do know that we can sue you for intruding when not invited." Anna more like declared than asked.

Chad gulped as one of his hands scratched the back of his neck and then went to rubbing his arm that had a bruise forming. "Chad, baby, what happened?" Taylor asked now piping up as no one spoke and Gabriella and Anna continued to stare at each other.

Chad stepped back so he stood by Tay and Troy. "She hit me with an _umbrella!_" Chad exclaimed as everyone's faces dropped besides Anna's and Chad's.

"What?!" Tay and Troy exclaimed at the same time.

"Mother!" Gabriella scolded. "How…God…why?!" Gabriella stuttered.

Anna rolled her eyes and laughed sarcastically. "You should really learn to lock your doors and is that how you always walk around your house?" Anna asked as she was just about to go into her crazy mode and point out all of Gabriella's flaws.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Gabriella asked with shock.

"Seeing as you aren't sleeping like Tonya said, I just decided to show up. It's your own fault that you refused to talk to me before. I was calling to tell you that I would be in town for a week for some business." Anna strictly said.

Gabriella could feel her mother's eyes judging her as Tay and Chad slowly backed their way up to the front door as they quickly made their way out of the house leaving a shirtless Troy and a glaring Gabriella and Anna Montez.

Anna turned her attention to Troy as she walked further into the house. "Mother?" Gabriella asked as Gabriella knew that look in Anna's eye.

"At least you have good taste." Anna said narrowing her eyes furiously as she looked Troy up and down with a disapproving glint in her eye. Troy swallowed as all of a sudden he felt even more exposed. He would've preferred being caught by Taylor 100 times more than being judged by Gabriella's mom. "What happened to that one boy?" Anna spat out as she continued to look Troy over.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Gabriella asked again as she ignored her mother's question.

"I said I'm here on business for a week. Seriously Gabriella, what has gotten into you. It's like you can't remember anything." Anna criticized.

"No, I mean what are you doing at my house at…" Gabriella looked at her clock. "At 1 in the morning?"

"What are you doing with _**this **_boy at 1 in the morning?" Anna shot back as she turned on her heel and looked at her daughter. Gabriella sighed as there was a silence. "I've come to stay here with you."

"What?" Gabriella asked with her voice squeaking. It was one thing to have her mother in town for a couple of days, but staying at her house. "I mean, wouldn't you rather stay in a hotel where you can have peace and quiet with maids waiting on you." Gabriella suggested.

Anna snorted and said, "Hotels are where families stay, families have kids, and kids annoy me." Troy looked at Anna like she was crazy, wasn't Gabriella her kid, Troy then looked at Gabriella and saw that she didn't look phased by this. "And I'm sure if you pay your maid a little extra, she'll have no problem waiting on me too, it's what they're paid to do." Anna said rudely.

"Mother!" Gabriella barked not liking how her mother thought of other people. "I don't have a maid. I never did." Gabriella said.

Anna looked around. "Good, Because if you did then I would have to fire your maid for not doing anything, this place looks so…so…" Anna tried to find as word as Gabriella rolled her eyes. "So like you."

"Of course it does." Gabriella muttered under her breath so only Troy heard as he stiffened a chuckle and Anna sent him daggers.

"Now, my bags are outside in the limo, the drive should be unloading them but he refused to carry them in saying that his job rules forbid him to go into a customers home." Anna said with disgust.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Well…I guess you should go get them." Gabriella said.

"Where's your manners? I thought that after everything that you would of at least been decent enough to remember manners." Anna huffed.

Gabriella looked down at what she was wearing knowing she couldn't go outside to get the suit cases. "Well…"

"Go put on some clothes Gabriella and we'll talk about this later." Anna said in a threatening tone and Troy couldn't believe how much this night was making him feel like he was in high school again getting caught by the parents. Anna walked closer to Troy to stare him dead in the eye. She poked her skinny long finger at him and asked, "Who's he?"

"Hi, I'm Troy…Troy Bolton." Troy introduced himself as he extended a hand and Anna blew right past him and started heading for the stairs. Gabriella mouthed a 'sorry' to Troy as Troy brought his hand up and scratched the back of his neck acting as if that was what he was doing all along.

"Kid, your jacket and tie are on the stairs!" Anna called. "It would be a shame if some beautiful successful high powered business women slipped on it and broke her foot and ended up suing your ass!" Anna called and Gabriella shut her eyes and counted to five before opening them as they heard Anna all the way up stairs slam a guest bedroom door shut.

"I am so sorry Troy." Gabriella said as she tried to control her anger.

Troy shook his head as if it was no big deal. "Nah, don't worry about it." Troy said. "Now if I only had a shirt then I could go out there and get her bags for you." Troy said with amusement as Gabriella blushed a little.

"You don't have to do that." Gabriella said as she stepped closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"So…" Troy kissed Gabriella's forehead. "Is she always like that?" Troy asked.

"Oh like a bitch, self centered, know it all, did I mention bitchy self?" Gabriella asked and Troy smiled down at her. "Then yes." Gabriella admitted simply.

Troy brought his lips to Gabriella's forehead and wrapped his arms around her waist tighter as Gabriella snuggled into his chest. "So would now be a bad time telling you that my parents are coming to visit on Wednesday?" Troy asked as Gabriella sighed, that would be in four days.

"Are they nice?" Gabriella asked with hope as that was her only question while she looked up and Troy smiled down at her with reassurance.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it, please review and tell me what you think.**


	14. Fears

_Gabriella looked down the empty dark hallway as she could see the reflections of the happy, cheerful, joyous pictures in the mirrors outlining the walls of the seemingly never endless hallway. Gabriella took small steps making the travel of just heading downstairs like a twenty day trip. Gabriella took a deep breath as she turned her head and stopped to look at herself in the mirror._

_She had big puffy red eyes as she knew that they weren't blood shot from allergies, but from crying and getting lack of sleep. Her nose was stuffy as she would involuntarily shake every now and then. She felt like she had a million things going through her head for years now, although it had only been a week since **his **death. She had just attended **his **funeral two days ago as her family all left and had traveled back to their own homes out of state._

_Gabriella sighed as she ran her 13 year old fingers through her hair that cascaded down her back in a messy heap as Gabriella hadn't come out of her room since the funeral as the maids that her mother hired brought her the food that she was supposed to eat, but ended up throwing away due to the lack of taste. _

_Gabriella looked up into the mirror as she thought about the main thing on her mind pushing the death of **him **out of it. Gabriella turned on her heal and started walking down the seemingly long hallway again. Gabriella slowly crept downstairs as she knew that it was only herself and her mother in the house, but she still had no taste left in her body to make her want to talk to her mother, especially after her mother sent away the family that wanted to stay in town to help them through their hard times._

_Gabriella swallowed hard as her small petite figure walked down the bright, cheerful hallway as Gabriella could hear her mother running the faucet water as she had the radio playing loudly knowing Gabriella wouldn't be able to hear it upstairs due to the fact her room was on the other side of the house practically in another wing. Gabriella walked further down the hall as she stood in the doorway to the stainless steel kitchen clutching the wall while holding back a sob._

_What Gabriella saw shocked her as she saw her mother actually cleaning the dishes by hands. Anna Montez was leaning over the counter as the water ran with steam seeping up due to only having the hot water on as the radio blasted some sappy love song while she cried her eyes out with sobs racking her body. Her hair was up in a messy bun, unusual as people only saw her with her hair perfectly placed. _

_Gabriella's knees were shaking as she bit back another sob as the water shut off and Anna Montez turned around while in the process of drying off her hands with a dish towel. Anna froze in her spot as this was the first time in seeing her daughter since the funeral a couple of days ago._

_The daughter and mother just looked at each other as silent tears ran down both of their faces. Gabriella shut her eyes as she didn't exactly know how to feel towards her mother at the moment, but the next ten seconds told her all as Anna Montez cleared her eyes with the towel and narrowed her eyes at her daughter. _

"_Glad to see that you're finally out of your room." Anna said sharply as Gabriella stood up straight knowing that her mother and her never had the best relationship as Gabriella merely saw her as an adult that lived with her rather than someone to ask advice from, and to think Anna would be around forever._

_Gabriella opened her mouth to speak but closed it again as she took another shaky breath knowing she wouldn't…couldn't break down in front of her 'mother.' "Mom--mother…I…" This is it, this is what Gabriella knew that she had to do. This was the reason why she was at the movie theatre with **him**, this was the choice that made **him **get hurt and quit on their family by dying, this was the choice Anna and her had been fighting about seven days ago, that led to Carlos Montez taking Gabriella to a movie to calm her down ending up with him being shot and never waking up again, and this was her 'future'. "Mother, I want to model." Gabriella choked out._

_Anna's face lit up knowing that she had just won a month long argument. "I'll call your manager." Anna said rushing past her only daughter and to the phone to plan Gabriella's future…_

Gabriella groaned as she stared at the ceiling. She had just woken up from one of those awful dreams, you know the non-fiction kind that is stuck in the back of your head as you try to think of other things, anything else, but you end up thinking about it anyways. Gabriella looked at her clock and saw that it was six o'clock on the dot on a Saturday nonetheless, but Gabriella didn't care as she always almost seemed to get up at six every morning, and if not then she would get up sooner. She was the type of person where she would wake up early in the morning and once she was up, she was up and no matter how many hours of sleep she got, it didn't matter.

Gabriella put on her gray cotton robe along with her soft gray cotton slippers and walked downstairs to her kitchen. It wasn't until Gabriella heard the water running to her kitchen sink that she remembered her uninvited guest that was staying at her house for a whole week. Gabriella counted to ten silently as she closed her eyes and tried to fill her head with happy thoughts. It wasn't working as Gabriella walked to the archway going into her kitchen and saw her mother's back facing her as Anna was actually washing dishes! Why? Gabriella had no idea, but something was definitely going on.

The water shut off as soon as Gabriella walked further into her kitchen and opened the freezer and Gabriella knew that the only reason Anna was stopping was because Gabriella was in her presence. "So you've finally gotten up?" Anna asked.

Gabriella turned around and put the waffles in the toaster. "Mother, it's only six in the morning. Most normal people would say this is early, especially for a Saturday." Gabriella said.

Anna just rolled her eyes as she brought a coffee mug up to her lips to take a sip of the hot steamy coffee. Gabriella now knew for sure where she was willing to bet her life on it that something was up with her mother. Usually in normal circumstances, Anna would have bitten her head off for saying something like that to her.

Anna clicked her tongue as the daughter and mother pair just stood looking at each other from across the room. Anna lightly leaning her back against the counter as her two hands cupped her coffee mug in her skinny long fingers and Gabriella had her back against the cool counter top waiting for her waffles to pop up.

Anna looked at her daughter and still believed 100 percent that Gabriella, her only daughter still looked like Carlos Montez. No matter how much and how many times people would see pictures of Gabriella and go up to Anna and tell her just how much Gabriella looked like her, Anna would always politely nod and give a fake smile as she knew Gabriella might actually look like her in some ways, but she looked more like her father as each day passed.

Gabriella might have the hair curls her mother possessed, but Anna knew her hair was a few shades darker which would match Carlos's color. Gabriella might have the same color skin tone as her mother, but Anna knew that Gabriella had a birth mark on her right upper arm that Carlos had in the same identical spot. Gabriella might have the modeling face, but Anna knew that Gabriella preferred to smile and have fun in life as Carlos would've wanted it.

Anna took in her daughter as Gabriella just stared back with a distant look on her face. Anna knew she loves her daughter, there was no doubt about that to her at least, but as others saw their relationship, it might look like Anna actually thought of her daughter as a burden…it was just hard.

"When did that boy…Tr…" Anna trailed off as she knew that the guy's name started with a TR and then she couldn't exactly pin point his full name, Trevor? Travis? Tristan?

Gabriella raised her eye brows as she watched her mom try to figure out Troy's name. "Troy?" Gabriella offered as Anna looked at her daughter again.

"If that's his name, yes. When did Troy leave last night?" Anna asked as pure curiosity got the better of her as she knew her daughter and Ryan weren't dating anymore since it was all over the news.

Gabriella looked away from her mother and down at the ground with narrowed eyes as she thought she knew what her mother was trying to do. She was trying to find out as much information about him as possible and then she would point out all of his flaws to Gabriella. "He helped carry in your suit cases." Gabriella gave as an answer as she turned around and put her two waffles on a plate as she knew that that wasn't the answer her mother was looking for.

"You two seemed like you knew each other well." Anna said referring back to the half naked daughter she walked in on and the shirtless Troy.

Gabriella sighed as she put peanut butter on her waffles. "Well…I guess…" Gabriella muttered as she knew exactly how many days Troy and her had known each other…23 days. Which to some people didn't seem like much as it wasn't even a month long, but Troy and Gabriella had spent at least two hours talking to each other together over the phone and if not two hours, then they would see each other in person.

Anna couldn't blame her daughter for not wanting to have a longer conversation than possible with her as she knew there was a lot of problems to work out with their relationship, but Anna came here for only two reasons: one being to meet with a huge company and to seal the deal with their signatures on paper, and the second one being telling Gabriella very important news, and it was due to this second fact that Anna was wishing their relationship was a little better.

"Does he…come around here often?" Anna asked innocently as she tried to at least figure out her daughters life.

Gabriella sighed as she slammed the butter knife down on the counter harder than intended to as she turned around and started to walk out of the room. "That's great mother, let's play the mother card now when I don't need it." Gabriella said with a glare as she walked past her mother.

Anna sighed as she called after Gabriella. "Don't you dare turn my simple questions into a problem that blames me." Gabriella froze in her spot as Anna sighed again. "I tried being there for you, and it was you that pushed me away back then." Anna said with her own glare.

Gabriella turned to face her mother again. "You say that, but do you ever wonder why I pushed you away?" Gabriella asked and received no answer as she turned around to head towards the stairs again. But before she headed up the stairs, Gabriella stopped in her spot. "I'm gonna be out today. I have a meeting so I won't see you until probably late tonight." Gabriella said as she started up the stairs again.

Anna watched her daughter walk up the stairs as she knew the reason why Gabriella never confided in her anymore, it was because of Gabriella's teenage years and how Gabriella always resented her as the years went on after her father's death. It was hard on the both of them as Anna liked to believe that they were both still dealing with the death and Anna completely forgot about the news she was going to tell Gabriella which just so happened to be about Carlos Montez.

* * *

"_TWO YEARS!?_" Chad exclaimed as if Taylor was crazy.

Troy sighed as he rubbed his forehead as he had been sitting in the same spot for an hour and a half now. Troy looked up and saw that Gabriella was sinking lower and lower in her chair as she too had her head in her hands.

"Yes, what's wrong with two years?" Taylor asked with raised eye brows and a somewhat kind of attitude as she looked at Chad to make her point.

"It's two years, we could plan ten weddings in two years." Chad exclaimed as he and Taylor were discussing wedding dates.

"Well then what's your ideas, I don't hear you saying your opinion other than complaining to whatever I suggest." Taylor snapped.

"Well, what about in a couple of months?" Chad asked and all three of them all groaned as the wedding planner Missy just wrote down notes as she was going over a lot of paperwork Troy didn't have a clue about.

"A couple of months?!" Taylor exclaimed as her jaw dropped. "A couple of months?!" Taylor's voice rose a couple of notches.

"Yeah, a couple of months. Like maybe a nice spring wedding…April…or May?" Chad suggested in a smooth voice as his hand reached out and connected with Taylor's. "Or maybe an early summer wedding, sometime in June?"

Taylor seemed to calm down a bit as Troy and Gabriella were brave enough to raise their heads and share a tiring look as Taylor thought over Chad's idea. Troy was praying with all his might as he promised God that he wouldn't do another bad thing as long as Taylor just agreed with Chad seeing as they had only decided on…nothing so far in this meeting, although Troy was thankful that Chad and Taylor came back with some things checked off the list of what they had to do which seemed to be growing fast as they would check off one thing and add two more.

Taylor sighed as Troy was thankful for Chad that he could calm Taylor down so quickly. "June?" Taylor more asked herself as she nodded her head slowly. "Can we do that in five months?" Taylor asked with new excitement.

Missy's head shot up and gave a big warming smile. "That we can do. Your wedding is on one of our top priorities. Anything is possible for you two." Missy said as Taylor turned towards Chad.

Taylor nodded her head as Chad squeezed her hand and turned towards Missy more. "June it is." Chad confirmed as Gabriella and Troy mentally did a happy dance in their heads.

"Okay, now that we have a time of month to work with, we can check that off our list." Missy said confidentially. "So far you guys have the colors picked out for the dresses, the groomsmen's attire, the accessories for the bridesmaids, the priest, and the church site." Missy read over her notes. "I think the next step should be putting together the guest list and sending out invitations." Missy suggested.

Troy tried to drown out what Missy was explaining to Chad and Taylor as he looked around the room which was very spacious. It was large with wooden tiled floors as the walls were all white and the wall that looked out into the city consisted of a huge window.

"Then here's a checklist of things that you probably want to start thinking about by next week so that when you come back here for the next appointment, I can start arranging and ordering things." Missy said handing Taylor a long list of things.

As Missy was leaning over her desk and pointing at something on the list out to Chad and Taylor, Troy looked at Gabriella who had her eyes glued to the TV that was on mute with the subtitles playing with the news channel showing. Gabriella's eyes were glossed over as she took in a shaky breath that didn't go unnoticed by Taylor as Taylor whipped her head around and looked at Gabriella.

"Gabi, what's wrong?" Taylor asked but got no answer as she followed Gabriella's gaze and she turned back to Missy. "Can you give us a moment please?" Taylor asked.

Missy nodded her head in trying to understand what was happening, "I'll be back in ten and then we can discuss the topic of food and then you'll be free to go." Missy said as she got up and hurried out of the room.

Taylor reached for the remote and turned the volume up as Gabriella gasped a little when police officers were shown on the screen rushing around with paramedics rushing someone on a stretcher out to an ambulance. "What's going on?" Chad asked as he watched the TV.

"_This is footage from two days ago at Anderson Institution where one of the patience for a little over a decade decided to take his life." The announcer reported. "It appears here that the man, Jacob Brien was sentenced to the institution as he was found unstable 11 years ago when he took eleven people hostage at Lakesville Movie Theatre."_

Taylor gasped along with Gabriella as she reached for the remote and turned it off. "Tay!" Chad exclaimed as he wanted to see more. Troy looked at Gabriella and saw that she was as frozen as a statue with tears building up in her eyes.

"Chad, knock it off." Taylor hissed in a whisper as she turned to look at Gabriella. She placed a hand on Gabriella's in a comforting way as Gabriella slowly turned her head to look at Taylor. "Hey." Taylor said in a hushed tone. "Everything's going to be okay now." Taylor knew the monster that has been haunting Gabriella for a decade now was gone.

Gabriella's bottom lips was quivering and Troy wanted nothing more than to just stand up and engulf her into a hug. Gabriella's voice came out in a shaky, small, vulnerable voice, "Do you think he's in heaven?" Gabriella asked.

Chad and Troy shared a curious glance with each other. Taylor's heart broke at hearing how her best friend was sounding. Taylor pulled Gabriella into a hug as she rubbed her back and Gabriella closed her eyes just wanting to go home and forget about this day now. "I don't know Gabi." Taylor said softly.

"I mean he couldn't be, could he? _**He's **_in heaven, so that bastard couldn't possible be, could he?" Gabriella asked as Taylor knew exactly who _**he**_ was without having Gabriella coming out and saying his name, so that Chad and Troy didn't figure it out. Gabriella shut her eyes tighter now as tears threatened to fall. Gabriella didn't care if she looked like some weirdo in front of Chad and Troy as they just watched. Taylor had no idea what to say to this as Gabriella just wanted to go home to peace and quiet, and then she remembered, her mother was there. Her mother, who didn't tell her that Jacob killed himself. How could she not tell her only daughter that the man that killed her father, killed himself in the end? Gabriella was slowly turning furious as she pulled away from Taylor and stood up abruptly while grabbing her jacket. "How could she not tell me?" Gabriella demanded as Taylor stood up also.

"Who Gabs?" Chad asked before Taylor could say anything.

Gabriella threw her jacket on while wiping the tears away furiously with the back of her hand. "How could she keep this from me?! It has been two fucking days! And she knew, she must have, they live…lived in the same city!" Gabriella said.

"Gabi, maybe she didn't know." Taylor said softly and Gabriella was thankful for Taylor that she knew right away who she was talking about.

Gabriella laughed sarcastically. "She calls herself my mother." Gabriella stated as her blood was boiling. "She's far from it." Gabriella hissed as she stormed out of the room.

The three friends looked at each other not knowing what to do. Troy now knew it had to have something to do with Gabriella's past, and he wondered if he would ever get answers as it was clear to anyone with eyes that Gabriella did not want to bring up her past anytime soon. "What the hell was that about?" Chad asked.

"Nothing." Taylor said as she knew Gabriella just needed to work this out by herself.

"Should we go after her, I've never seen her that upset before?" Chad suggested.

Taylor shook her head sadly. "She just needs to be by herself." Missy came back five minutes later as Troy just sat there for another half an hour without talking. Troy didn't know what he was going to do, it wasn't everyday that you saw and heard something like that.

* * *

"I'll see you guys later, and good luck with…_that_." Troy chuckled a bit as he motioned to the list that seemed to be growing which Chad was now holding as all three of them were standing outside of the wedding planners building.

"Troy…" Taylor called out as Troy stopped and spun around to look at the couple. "She needs to be by herself." Taylor said softly.

Troy tried to play dumb. "What do you mean?"

Taylor raised her eye brows as she looked at Troy and knew that he knew exactly what she was talking about. "Just…give her time." Taylor said.

There was a pause as Troy thought about what Taylor said, but what could it hurt if Troy went over to see Gabriella and just hang out with her without bringing up the afternoon events. "Bye guys." Troy said with a wave and started for his car.

Troy was now standing outside Gabriella's house as he had just rung the door bell considering the fact that after last night and Chad just walking inside her house while getting hit with an umbrella and almost getting pepper sprayed wasn't on Troy's list to do. Troy sighed as he saw someone on the other side of the door and he heard the door unlock as the door swung open and he came face to face with none other than Anna Montez.

Anna's eyes pierced through Troy as Troy shifted nervously in his spot. Anna did not look happy, she looked far from it and it kind of scared Troy. "May I help you?" Anna asked in a tight voice as she was trying to calm down still from another fight Gabriella and her just had and this time, Anna knew that it was her own fault for not coming right out and telling Gabriella that Jacob Brien committed suicide.

Troy swallowed and nodded his head slightly. "Um…I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Troy Bolton…" Troy offered his hand to Anna as she just stood there with her arms crossed. Troy took his hand back slightly. "I was here last night." Troy said weakly.

Anna huffed. "I'm forty, not eighty."

"Right…" Troy scratched the back of his neck. "So you do remember." Troy said quietly as his voice was dying out while he could feel Anna looking him over with her cold dark eyes. Anna huffed again and Troy mumbled, "Yeah…"

There was a silence as Troy avoided Anna's gaze and peeked behind her shoulder to see that Gabriella was no where in sight even though her car was in the driveway. "Do you need something?" Anna asked as she saw Troy peering over her shoulder at something.

"Yeah…is Brie here?" Troy asked as his fingers played with each other nervously.

"Who's Brie?" Anna asked eyeing Troy up and down as Troy sighed.

"I mean Gabriella. Is Gabriella here? It's very important." Troy said quickly.

"She's very tired right now. She had a long day, but I'll tell her you stopped by and maybe she'll call you back." Anna said as she shut the door on Troy. Troy just stood there trying to comprehend what just happened, had Ms. Montez really just shut the door on him? Troy walked off the porch trying to figure out some other way into her house, and then he thought about Taylor.

* * *

Gabriella sat on her bed in short shorts that showed off most of her legs and a tight fitting sweatshirt on so it still showed that she was as skinny as a twig as she sat on her bed with her blue notebook propped up trying to think of something to write. Gabriella had come up to her room after having another fight with her mother and Gabriella didn't know exactly why she was getting so upset, it was just the news of hearing about her father's killer killing himself and her mother knew about it ticked her off and Gabriella had to hear about it on the news.

Gabriella sang a line of words that came to her mind as she sang them in different pitches, trying to find the right tune. This was another reason why she loved music so much, it was because whatever she was feeling, she could put into words and share it with other people. Gabriella sighed as her mind wandered away from her to think about all the things she had to do this week, on Monday Troy had a basketball game and she was supposed to have a meeting with her people again, and then her and the gang were going to go out to a club together since they haven't done anything like that for a while now. On Tuesday she had a couple of interviews for two different magazines, on Wednesday she had a photo shoot scheduled with Troy so that wasn't going to be so bad, and Troy's parents come on Wednesday, then on Thursday Gabriella had another interview while recording time as she was recording a song that reminded her of Troy, and then on Friday there was another wedding meeting, her mother was leaving, and that was her weekend.

Gabriella sighed again as her head came back to Earth and she concentrated on the task at hand by trying to find the right pitches. Gabriella was pulled out of her thoughts again by a tapping on her window. Gabriella got up and a small soft smile took over her features as she saw Troy. But she was on the second story? Gabriella rushed to the window and opened it as Troy fell through. Gabriella jumped back as Troy stood up quickly with a nervous laugh as Gabriella saw that Troy climbed a ladder that Taylor used the other night to get up and into her room, but unlike Taylor, Troy had the decency to knock.

Gabriella chuckled a bit and set her closed notebook down on a side table. "Oh God, I interrupted something, I can just come back." Troy said as he realized he interrupted Gabriella.

"No, that's okay. I couldn't concentrate anyways." Gabriella said as she sat on her bed while events from last night flashed through her mind and Troy running his fingers up and down her arms as his mouth pressed warm open mouth kisses on her skin.

Troy sat down next to Gabriella taking her out of her thoughts. "You want to talk about it?" Troy asked as Gabriella sighed and fell back as she landed softly on her back as she stared up at the ceiling.

She wouldn't tell Troy why she got so upset before, she wouldn't tell him what Jacob Brien meant to her, she wouldn't tell him why no one except Taylor knew about all of her past…even though she knew she should, but they weren't even official boyfriend/girlfriend yet so why should she tell him all about her past, shouldn't she wait to see if they would work out, but Gabriella already knew the answer to that, of course they would, she knew she never felt like this for anyone else.

Gabriella glanced at Troy with a small smile on her face as Troy copied her actions and soon enough he too was looking up at the ceiling. "You know I used to be afraid of the monster in the closet." Troy said nonchalantly as Gabriella looked at him confused. "I also am terrified of clowns." Troy said with a chuckle as he thought of how ridiculous he sounded blurting out his fears as a child to make Gabriella feel better right now.

Gabriella grinned as she turned on her side and her elbow propped her up. "I used to be afraid of spiders." Gabriella joined in as Troy turned his head now not expecting Gabriella to add to his nonsense fears. "I mean like really terrified where I would start hyperventilating and pass out." Gabriella said with wide eyes as she sounded so dramatic.

Troy laughed lightly as he too turned on his side to face Gabriella as he put a stray curl behind her ear. "I was scared of vacuums."

"Gray used to be my favorite color." Gabriella admitted.

"Gray?!" Troy exclaimed with more chuckles as both of them were realizing maybe they didn't know each other as good as they thought, sure they knew the outlines of other's personalities, but now they were learning the details.

"And what was your favorite color?" Gabriella asked as she too laughed at how weird gray was for a favorite color.

"Orange." Troy answered simply.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, a basketball?" Gabriella said.

Troy nodded. "However did you know?" Troy joked.

"Well…" Gabriella drew out the word. "It just so happens you look like the extremely cute LA Lakers Captain, Troy Bolton." Gabriella said.

"Oh really?" Troy asked in a husky voice as he rolled over and caged Gabriella in with his arms on either side of her head and brought his lips so they were millimeters away from her own mouth. "Tell me more of this Troy Bolton guy that you seem so wrapped in." Troy said as he started pressing kisses under Gabriella's ear lobe working his way around her jaw line.

Gabriella sighed as her arms went around his neck. "He's really good at basketball…" Troy continued to press kisses on her face moving his way down her neck. "He's sweet…kind…handsome." Gabriella said.

Troy pulled back with an amused smile on his lips. "I'm handsome now, not cute?" Troy joked.

"Both." Gabriella answered simply as she leaned up and connected their lips again. They both felt at peace with each other as they got lost in the moment and continued to make out. By now all thoughts and memories of that Saturday was pushed to the back of their minds as Gabriella allowed Troy's sweet lips to take over her own and calm and comfort her.


	15. Friends

"So where's Bolton?!" The Coach called throughout the furnished locker room as a little over half the LA Lakers team occupied the room getting ready for the game, and the Coach had been on their asses trying to find Troy seeing as he wasn't answering his home phone or cell phone.

Chad sat on a wooden bench by his cubby as he was lacing up his shoes with his snap sweatpants on over his shorts and without his jersey on. "Relax Coach, Troy still has half an hour to get here." Chad said knowing he just got there early with Zeke and Jason because they had to work on their own free throws. The Coach narrowed his eyes on Chad. Chad stood up and grabbed his cell phone which was by him on the bench. "I'll…just…call him again." Chad said quickly.

The Coach nodded his head with a smirk as Chad rushed past him and the Coach chuckled after that as Zeke came to stand by him. "You just love scaring him don't you?" Zeke asked referring to Chad who was desperately trying to find his best friend.

The Coach just continued to smirk. "I don't love it, I just strongly like it." Some people chuckled as they put on their warm up suits over their uniforms. "Now, everyone has tried to get a hold of Bolton?" The Coach asked.

There was a bunch of 'yeahs' as Jason stood up. "Coach, what's up with Troy that you need him so badly?" Jason asked out of pure curiosity.

"I just need to go over some new plays with him." The coach said as he started walking towards his office. "If anyone gets a hold of him, call me so I can chew his head off for not having his cell phone." The coach half joked while chuckling to himself while shutting his door to his office.

"He's probably off fucking some girl." Ryan muttered as he sat over by his space in the team's room having a conversation with Greg as Ryan overheard what everyone else was talking about.

Some of the teammates turned their heads to look at Ryan as Jason and Zeke both turned their bodies to look at Ryan, ready to ask him to repeat what he just said about their friend, but before either one of them could say anything, Chad came walking into the locker room.

"Hey, has anyone at least talked to Troy today?" Chad asked as he bent over and started to retie his shoe again.

Zeke and Jason looked at each other as they both knew that they didn't. "I talked to him yesterday." Jason said as everyone else shook their heads.

Chad stood up fully now trying to remember what Troy said he was doing before the game yesterday as Chad talked to him too over the phone inviting him to come early to the stadium to shoot some hoops, but Troy declined the offer for some reason. "Hmm…whatever, he'll be here on time." Chad said confidently.

Ryan snorted as he rolled his eyes and stood up with Greg as Jason, Chad, and Zeke all turned to look at the two. "You got a problem Olsen?" Chad called out with slightly narrowed eyes, (**Ryan's last name is Olsen in this because Sharpay and him aren't related in this story.**)

Ryan and Greg started to walk out into the gym area, "No, no problem at all." Ryan said coolly as the two exited the locker room.

The three just looked at each other as the other two teammates walked past them while doing their guy handshakes with Chad, Zeke, and Jason so now it was only those three in the locker room. "He still is pissed off at Troy, isn't he?" Chad threw out into the open.

Zeke and Jason both nodded with smirks on their faces. "Oh yeah." They both said knowing Ryan was still pretty mad at Troy and he wasn't looking like he was giving up on his anger feelings anytime soon.

* * *

Troy felt a shiver go up and back down his spine as Gabriella's fingers grazed his six pack underneath his shirt as Gabriella was lightly nibbling on his ear lobe while he was occupied with kissing all over Gabriella's exposed skin on her neck with open mouth kisses. Gabriella let a little moan slip in Troy's ear as he hit her sensitive spot while his hands were rubbing up and down her sides pulling up the hem of her shirt each time he brought his hands up.

Gabriella had her back against the wall as Troy sucked gently on her skin, getting rougher and rougher each second as Gabriella was breathing irregularly. Gabriella looked to her left a little more, but still couldn't see the clock, but she did know they had to get going if Troy was going to make it to the game on time for the Coach's liking. "…Time?…" Gabriella asked as that was all she could say.

Troy seemed to know what she meant as he pulled his mouth away from her soft neck which now held his mark on it as he leaned back on the back of his feet to see the digital clock on the bed side table. Troy sighed as he pressed his body closer to Gabriella's again, "2:45." Troy brought his face closer as his cheek rested against Gabriella's, caressing it in it's own way as Troy just breathed in the scent of her hair.

"Troy…we have to leave now if we want to make it there by 3." Gabriella said reluctantly as she tried to move, but Troy didn't let her budge as he was pressing kisses to the side of her face. Gabriella took a deep breath as she had just gotten her breathing regular. A smile formed on her face as Troy continued to press kisses along her jaw line leading to her lips. "Troy…" Gabriella half whined as she didn't need to get all worked up before sitting, watching Troy play basketball for a couple of hours surrounded by other people, but then again it should be harder for Troy since he was the one people would be there watching, running around, but Gabriella guessed that wasn't stopping Troy as he still continued to kiss Gabriella.

Their lips came into contact again as Gabriella's arms snaked around his neck as their tongues played tag and explored the cracks and crevices of each other's mouth. "Troy." Gabriella tried to say in a sternly voice, but it came out staggered.

"Brie…" Troy whined against Gabriella's lips as they both reluctantly pulled away. Troy looked at the clock again and knew that they had to go or else he would receive crap from everyone about being late. "We have--"

"To go." Gabriella finished for him as an amusing smile played on both of their lips.

"Exactly." Troy said cheekily as he pulled away from her and took her hand in his and interlaced their fingers. "Now let me give you what I brought over in the first place and we're all set." Troy said grabbing his sports bag off of her bed and getting out something for Gabriella.

Troy handed Gabriella an LA Lakers jersey on it with his number 14 and last name on the back. Gabriella smiled as she held it up to herself and grinned widely at Troy. "Troy, thank you. You really didn't have to do this." Gabriella said as she walked over to her walk in closet.

"I wanted too." Troy said as Gabriella shut the closet door and reappeared a minute later wearing the jersey with a plain white t-shirt underneath. Troy smiled at her as she connected their hands again. "You look perfect." Troy said pressing a kiss to her forehead.

* * *

"Glad you could make it Bolton." The Coach called throughout the teams room as Troy entered in a jog as the whole team was already set to walk out onto the court while the coach was in front of them talking to them about new plays that they would try if push came to shove.

Troy's face went red as everyone looked at him and Jason, Zeke, and Chad winked at him as the coach was still smirking. Troy scratched the back of his neck as he saw that he was only five minutes late. "Sorry." Troy mumbled as he rushed over to his spot next to Chad's locker. "Promise it won't happen again."

The coach laughed. "Don't make promises you can't keep kid." The team all had their own conversations going in whispers as Ryan just rolled his eyes knowing the coach would've yelled at anyone else if they were late, but Troy never got yelled at.

Troy's face seemed to be turning even more red as he started changing and then felt kind of weird that he was the only one changing while everyone else was in the room, and although they all had their backs turned away from him and facing the coach and the big whiteboard, Troy still felt a little self conscience. Troy changed quickly as he joined the team as they were all trying to take in what the coach was saying.

"You getting this Bolton?" The coach asked as Troy stood next to Chad who just nudged him trying to get his attention. Troy froze in his spot before he went to go nudge Chad back. "Good, but you might want to take the lip stick off of your face, that is unless you were trying a new intimidating tactic." The coach said as some of the team started to chuckle and laugh at Troy as Troy brought his hand up to his lips and smeared his hand across his lips and sure enough, some red sticky stuff came off. Troy looked back to the doorway that lead to the showers and bathrooms and then at the coach again. The coach nodded with a smirk. "Go take care of it."

"I tried to warn you." Chad said quietly with his own smile taking over his face.

Troy rolled his eyes. "yeah, big help, elbowing me." Troy said as he turned away and headed for the sinks.

"So that was from his girlfriend, right?" Troy hears the coach ask Chad.

"That right there is the Gabriella Montez mark." Chad said while the coach laughed some more.

"God, you kids. What the hell am I gonna do with you." The coach joked.

* * *

"So how are you doing with Mother Bitch in the house?" Taylor asked Gabriella as they were waiting in line at the concessions.

Gabriella shrugged as she really didn't see her mother on Sunday and today she spent it mostly with Troy. "I don't know. We're just keeping our distance, but…" Gabriella trailed off as just thinking about the situation made her cringe.

"But what?" Taylor asked sharply as she literally demanded to know what Gabriella was going to say.

Gabriella held back a laugh as they moved up in line. "But, on Friday night Troy wants me to go to dinner with him and his parents." Gabriella started as Taylor interrupted.

"That's not bad, I've met them once and they were really nice." Taylor added as they moved up in line again. "But then again I'm not dating Loverboy." Taylor added with a smirk.

"That's good, except the one conversation I did have with my mom yesterday was about her finding out that I'm going out to dinner on Friday with them and since that's her last night here and she has to leave for the air port at 11 that night, she wanted to have dinner so Troy being the nice guy that he is, invited her since she was complaining about it for the five minutes Troy was around her." Gabriella finished as she looked at Taylor to see her face drop. Taylor didn't say anything as she was just trying to comprehend what Gabriella told her in one breath. "And don't call him Loverboy." Gabriella scolded with a smirk.

Taylor ignored Gabriella's warning, "So, you basically are introducing your parents to each other on Friday?" Taylor summed out.

Gabriella sighed as what Taylor said was a lot shorter than what she said. "Yeah." Gabriella breathed out.

"Harsh, Chad and I just did that a couple of months ago." Taylor said. "And now look where we are, headed towards marriage on June 20th, don't forget." Taylor added the last part as she nudged Gabriella who rolled her eyes as this was the tenth time Taylor reminded her that day.

Gabriella playfully glared at her best friend. "As my Mother would say, I'm not eighty Tay, I already have that date marked down on all of my calendars." Gabriella said. "And at least you guys have pleasant parents, mine is more like a…_cat_ or something just waiting to pounce." Gabriella chuckled along with Taylor as they made it up to the front of the line.

Shar and Kelsi were in their seats waiting for Gabriella and Taylor to return with their drinks. They both were chatting about Kelsi moving in with Jason seeing as they were the couple that weren't living together already. "_You're really going to record that?" _Shar and Kelsi both heard Taylor's voice as they spotted their two friends walking over next to them.

"Yeah…" Gabriella finished with a small smile on her face. "Here you guys go." Gabriella gave them their drinks as Shar squealed with delight nearly knocking the drinks out of Gabriella's hands as the LA Lakers were being announced. "Enthusiastic much." Gabriella mocked.

Shar rolled her eyes. "Says the girl that has her own jersey with Loverboy's name on it." Shar muttered as all of a sudden Troy's name was announced on the loud speaker and nearly the whole gym screamed for him, this including Gabriella being one of the loudest.

"You're gonna hurt your singing voice." Kelsi said as Gabriella kept yelling her heart out and the three friends sunk lower in their seats to try to block out Gabriella's insistent cheering throughout the whole game.

* * *

The gym was being cleared out as the LA Lakers shook hands with the losing team as they all had satisfying smiles on their faces. After they finished with the other team they drifted apart as they all greeted their girlfriends, wives, or kids while the Coach was busy going over something with a reporter. Chad came up from behind Troy and nudged him in the back like a best friend would almost causing Troy to lose his balance.

"Wow, you were late and now you're clumsy." Chad joked with a smirk that told Troy all he needed to know as this conversation was going to turn slightly to Gabriella and him. Chad raised his eye brows as Troy scratched the back of his neck. "Now I have been racking my mind for hours now trying to remember what you said you were up to today, but then it dawned on me all of a sudden…" Chad trailed off as Troy slid back a little as he winced as he knew the answer to this already. "You didn't tell me!" Chad exclaimed and then laughed.

"Well…you never asked." Troy said as he put his hands up to defend himself as he saw the four girls walking over to them with Zeke and Jason by their sides.

Chad rolled his eyes, "Well it's obvious that you were with Gabi, and if you weren't I'd have to hurt you." Chad warned and Troy rolled his eyes.

"Yes Chad, I was with Brie." Troy said in a 'duh' tone.

"Don't take that tone with me Bolton. You've kept so much from me lately." Chad pretended to be hurt. "But the thing that has been nagging me the most is this: When did you two become official?"

Troy's face turned to confusion. "What?" Troy asked as the six of their friends became nearer and nearer but were waiting for Jason and Zeke to get done talking with one of their fans.

"Don't lie, she's wearing a jersey with your name, you came in with lip stick on your face, and you were late." Chad said in a knowing look. "But I don't see an orange basketball ring on her finger." Chad said craning his neck to the side to try to see all of Gabriella's fingers.

Troy hit Chad on the shoulder to make him straighten up. "That's because there is no ring." Troy pointed out as Chad gave him the, what-the-hell look. "First, I am almost always late to games, practices, and events. Second, I am allowed to kiss her. _Thirdly_, she could've bought the jersey by herself." Troy said.

Chad shook his head unbelieving. "Did she actually buy it herself?"

Troy shrugged his shoulders as he looked at the game. "Well…no, but that's not the point." Troy said.

"Fine, I'll believe you right now, but when are you going to make it official after all you are having dinner with her and the parents and you're gonna be in the same hotel as her next week." Chad said.

"Yeah, but too bad I'm stuck sharing a room with you." Troy joked as the rest of the gang finally made their way over to the two. Troy knew he had to ask Gabriella officially to be his girlfriend soon, as he just decided to ask her out on their next date which had had to think of quick as he wanted to take her out really soon before things became too hectic.

"Hey Baby." Chad greeted Taylor as he wrapped his arms around her and presses a kiss to her lips as Taylor quickly pulled away.

"Eew, you're all covered in sweat." Kelsi and Shar both laughed as they too had to put up with receiving sweaty kisses from their boyfriends.

Troy walked up to Gabriella and they looked at each other. Gabriella raised her eye brows and looked at Troy, "And I don't get anything?" Gabriella asked innocently as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

Troy's cheeks turned a little pink as he heard his friends launch into another conversation. Troy started walking closer to Gabriella as his hands reached out and rested on her waist. "I didn't think you'd want me touching you considering I'm all sticky." Troy whispered as their lips lingered closer and closer to each other.

Gabriella smiled at how sweet Troy was being. "Well now you know." Gabriella mumbled as she was the one to connect their lips and then pull away after a couple of seconds. "You played a really good game tonight." Gabriella complimented.

"I had my good luck charm." Troy joked as he was referring back to the news a couple of days ago. Gabriella softly laughed with him as she didn't know if Troy was being serious or not but the moment he stopped chuckling and just looked at Gabriella with sincerity, she knew that he was being serious too.

"Either you two get moving or just stay here with the janitors, your call." Chad said as the girls rolled their eyes.

"What Chad?" Troy asked with edge in his voice as his thumbs were drawing soft circles through Gabriella's jersey and t-shirt onto her stomach.

"You guys need to go shower and we'll meet you four at the club." Shar said taking Gabriella's hand and pulling her out of Troy's grasp.

Gabriella rolled her eyes at Shar as she shook her head sending Troy a sympathetic smile at Shar's actions. "What? Why can't we all go together?" Troy asked seeing as Gabriella didn't get around to telling him about their transportation to the club.

"You were supposed to tell him Gabs." Kelsi said.

"They were too busy sucking faces Kels, did you guys know Troy was five minutes late…_again._" The guys started snickering already as Troy sent Chad warning daggers. "But this time he had lip stick on his face." Chad burst out laughing as Troy's face went bright red and Gabriella avoided his eyes as she glanced down at the floor and the other three girls were trying to hide their laughter seeing as they were a little bit more considering of their friends new relationship instead of treating them like a couple that has been dating forever and making them embarrasses.

"Chad's just making it a bigger deal then it is, it was only in the corner of my mouth." Troy said as Gabriella now looked up at him and smiled at him hesitantly. "And it's because of you." Troy said walking forward and pressing his lips to Gabriella's to share another short sweet kiss.

"Well, anyways!" Shar exclaimed as Gabriella and Troy started pulling apart. "Now we know why Gabi didn't tell you, seeing as us three…" Shar motioned to the three girls excluding Gabriella. "Drove in the same car here, and Gabi rode with you she's just gonna come to my house since it's the closest to the club and get ready there, as you four shower and get cleaned up and meet us there." Shar explained as Troy rested his hands on Gabriella's waist again and pulled her against his chest as he rested his chin on her shoulder so their cheeks were touching.

"Why can't you guys just wait for us here and then we'll all go together." Troy asked as he still didn't get it.

The girls all dropped their jaws as Gabriella rolled her eyes at her friends reactions. "Troy, we can't go to the club like this, we need to get out of jeans and the jerseys." Gabriella explained.

"Oh, for a second I thought that you were trying to get rid of me." Troy whispered huskily in her ear.

Gabriella grinned as she turned in his sweaty arms and patted his cheek with a smug smile. "Oh Bolton, you humor me. I could never get rid of you."

"Come on man." Chad called as Zeke, Jason, and him had already started walking towards their locker room. Troy looked up and nodded indicating he would be there soon.

"Come on Gabs, you can see Loverboy in an hour." Tay called.

Troy raised his eye brows, "Loverboy? Why does everyone call me that now?" Troy asked Gabriella as their foreheads were leaning against each other.

Gabriella smiled as Troy was clearly really confused. "I have no idea." Gabriella played along as their lips met again.

"So I was thinking..." Troy started as Gabriella interrupted.

"Oh God, this can never be good." Gabriella joked as Troy narrowed his eyes playfully at her.

"Ha ha Brie." Troy said sarcastically as Gabriella smiled smuggly at him. "but as I was saying, I was thinking maybe we could go out again on Friday?" Troy asked with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

Gabriella snaked her arms around his neck and bit her bottom lip innocently, "Well, what did you have in mind Bolton?"

Troy went to speak, but had nothing to say, if this was the date where he would ask her to be his girlfriend, which it was, it had to be good. No, not just good, but great and he hadn't planned this far ahead as he knew he wanted to ask her, but he just didn't get to the planning part. "Well..." Troy drew out the word. "It's a surprise." Troy mentally sighed as he was glad he could come up with something like that, and it sounded even better as a surprise because it wasn't a total lie.

"That souns nice." Gabriella said thoughtfully.

"So how about Saturday?" Troy asked hopefully as he knew she had a busy week along with himself as he had two photoshoots himself along with his parents flying in and a couple of basketball practice.

"You're in luck, my schedule is clear." Gabriella said.

"Good." Troy mumbled as their lips met one more time before they were dragged off by their friends for a night of fun.

**Author's Note- This chapter is a filler as the next chapter will be where Gabriella meets the rest of the Boltons and the Friday dinner with all of the parents. But even though it's a filler chapter, please review and tell me what you think of this story so far and if you guys have any special requests to see more characters or something like that, just tell me and I'll see what I can do.**

**--Preview--**

"Listen." She barked in a scolding manner as she stood up with narrow eyes. "You can talk to me like that but leave them alone as they did nothing wrong."

"I am only looking out for you." She retorted.

Gabriella's jaw dropped open as she could feel her blood boiling while some people's eyes were on her. "Looking out for me?!" Gabriella exclaimed in a whisper as her mother looked at her with cold eyes.

"Yes." Her mother snapped. "**_You_** seriously couldn't of thought that I would sit back and let you throw your life away. We've worked to hard for this."

"We?" Gabriella asked with raised eye brows. "I thought it was me?"


	16. You Don't Get Me

_So I'm a little left of center  
I'm a little out of tune  
Some say I'm paranormal  
So I just bend their spoon  
Who wants to be ordinary  
In a crazy, mixed-up world  
I don't care what they're sayin'  
As long as I'm your girl_

Gabriella was in the recording studios as she played the guitar and had a sincere smile on her face. It was Thursday now and she couldn't stop thinking about Troy. They had just spent half the day yesterday as they did an interview for their new song that they recorded a couple of weeks ago, and they did a two hour photo shoot together as Troy then had to leave to pick his parents up at the air port because they were staying with him at his house. Gabriella loved this song as she wrote it when the rumors of her being pregnant with Ryan's or Troy's baby spread and some of the magazines that she wasn't fond of actually had the guts to call her paranormal, but Gabriella just shrugged it off because there could've been worst names that they could've come up with.

_Hey, you were on my side_

_And hey, they just rolled their eyes…_

Gabriella trailed off as she saw through the glass screen that the door opened and in walked Troy himself followed by two older people that looked to be about in their mid forties just like her mom. The woman had long light brown hair with soft brown eyes to match her healthy looking skin as the man was a little taller than Troy and shared the same facial expressions, jaw line, nose, and the same shape eyes as his was a darker blue though compared to Troy.

Matt stopped the music as he realized Gabriella wasn't singing when she started to put her guitar down and take off her head phones with a wide smile on her face. Troy walked into the studio confidently as his parents didn't look as sure. Gabriella walked out to greet them as Matt was busy shaking hands with Troy and welcoming his parents.

As Matt was busy shaking hands with Troy's parents Troy walked over to Gabriella almost before she could shut the door that lead to the room she had just come out of and engulfed her in a hug which Gabriella returned automatically while pressing a kiss to Gabriella's cheek. When they pulled away the three adults were looking at them with grins. Gabriella felt her cheeks go a little pink as Troy stepped forward bringing Gabriella with him since their hands were connected.

"Mom, this is Gabriella Montez, Brie this is my mom, Lucille." Troy introduced as Gabriella held out her hand and they shook hands. "Dad, this is--" Troy was cut off by his father.

"Gabriella Montez, yes I've heard…multiple times." Jack muttered the last part as he flashed Gabriella a warming smile and Lucille hit her husband playfully when Troy blushed and Gabriella shook hands with him. "I'm Jack Bolton."

"Nice to meet you." Gabriella said politely as they let go.

"Gabi, do you want to finish the song one more time or we can just continue this later?" Matt suggested.

"Oh, did we interrupt?" Lucille asked. "Troy, you should've made sure that it was okay if we came." Lucille scolded as Troy sunk back a little.

Gabriella wanted to just laugh at the scene as she could still hear the love and warmth in Mrs. Bolton's voice instead of her own mother's voice whose was only cold and hard. "No, it's okay Mrs. Bolton. I told Troy you guys could come." Gabriella turned to Matt. "We can pick it up on Wednesday." Gabriella told Matt as he started shutting everything down.

"See, we aren't interrupting." Troy informed his mother with an eye roll and a smile. "So then are we ready for lunch?" Troy asked.

"I'm starved." Mr. Bolton said.

"You two are always hungry." Mrs. Bolton said.

"I'm just about ready, I just have to get something first." Gabriella said going back into the recording part of the studio and bringing back her guitar case. "Now I'm ready." Gabriella said cheerfully as Troy's and Gabriella's hands found each other absentmindedly.

The two parents smiled at each other as they saw their son interact with Gabriella like that. Sure he dated girls before, but the girls always turned out badly, but something about Gabriella and how she could put a smile on their sons face with just being in the room told them something about her and how different she really was to their son.

"I never knew you played guitar." Troy whispered into her ear as he held the door open for his parents to walk out as Gabriella stayed stationed at his hips.

Gabriella smiled innocently. "There's a lot you don't know about me." Gabriella chuckled at Troy's puzzled face as if everything he wanted to know about her would come to mind. "Maybe if you earn it I'll tell you a secret." Gabriella said lowly as she walked out the door as Troy just stood there mesmerized by Gabriella's words.

Matt looked up and laughed. "You're drooling man."

Troy quickly looked at Matt and felt his cheeks go red as he waved and said, "I seem to be doing that a lot lately."

Matt chuckled. "Have a good one."

"You too." Troy said as he left Matt alone and joined his dad who was watching the two women talk lively with each other. "What are they talking about?" Troy asked under his breath as they watched the two women from a distance.

"You." Jack said simply as he patted his frozen son on the back and walked on over by the girls.

Troy looked between the giggling Gabriella to his mom who was throwing her hands all over the place telling a story as her mouth moved fast, and then back to the laughing Gabriella who was wiping her eyes to clear the soft tears coming to her eyes. Troy seemed to process the news as he started jogging over to the three as Jack now was joining in the laughing.

"Hey!" Troy greeted almost too enthusiastically. "What are you guys talking about?" Troy asked eagerly.

Gabriella patted his chest with a slight giggle. "Nothing that you already don't know." Gabriella said.

"Oh, that's a good one. I love her Troy." Lucille gushed just like any mom would.

"Troy, don't you think that we should get going?" Gabriella asked changing the subject before Troy could respond to anything that they said.

"So Jack and I know this nice little quaint restaurant that we came to last time we were visiting, _The Blue Shack, _have you been there?" Lucille asked.

Gabriella shook her head no, "No, but I have heard about it and how nice it was supposed to be inside as no paparazzi can get in." Gabriella said.

"Well then I think it's settled, let's go." Jack said.

"Yeah, I'll just meet you guys there since my car's over here." Gabriella said motioning over to the other side of the parking lot.

"Non sense." Lucille said before Troy could even speak. "I'll ride with you as the men take Troy's car." Lucille said as she linked arms with Gabriella and Gabriella looked back at Troy with a shrug of the shoulders and a smile on her face as she felt like she just clicked with Troy's parents and this was going to be a good relationship, it had to be, right? What other thing could it be seeing as they had known each other for twenty minutes and already Lucille was riding in her car and already insisted that Gabriella call her by her first name.

"Yeah, I guess that's okay mom, I'm sure Brie doesn't mind either!" Troy called after her sarcastically as he thought that he would actually get to ride with her as his parents took his car, but no, his mom had to intervene and tell Gabriella embarrassing stories about himself, but then part of him felt happy that Gabriella was actually getting to bond with his family even though they weren't going out officially, they were pretty close to that and he figured from what he knew about her relationship with her mom, it probably felt good to be bonding with his mom even if it was at an expensive of his self pride.

* * *

After the four had gone to lunch Gabriella had learned so much about Troy's past as Troy thought his face would probably be permanently red. Then the topic of Gabriella's past came up and she avoided it with ease as she just brought up her music and they launched right into music discussion as Jack and Lucille informed the 'kids' as they called Troy and Gabriella, that they were into the seventies and eighties kind of music. Lunch had gone so good Gabriella felt like she had known Lucille and Jack forever as they both seemed like amazing parents, and Gabriella now knew where Troy got all of his qualities from.

"So you and Kelsi are going to be staying at the hotel too?" Lucille asked excitedly as they all stood outside in between Gabriella's and Troy's houses.

Troy nodded his head, "Mom, I've told you this a hundred times."

"Sh…" Lucille said with a wave of the hand.

"Yeah, Kelsi and I got a room surprisingly as the game was almost sold out when we got tickets too." Gabriella said as she saw out of the corner of her eye that her mother's car was in the driveway.

"That's good." Jack said. Gabriella nodded with a smile as she saw out of the corner of her eye that her mother actually was looking out the window with her glaring eyes, judging the people Gabriella was with right now.

"Um…I actually have to be getting home since my mother is waiting for me and I won't really be seeing her tomorrow that much except at dinner." Gabriella explained as that was the truth.

The two both nodded their heads as Troy looked at Gabriella's house and saw her mother too as their eyes met and Anna closed the curtain swiftly in one hand motion looking rather furious.

"It was nice meeting you Mrs.--Lucille." Gabriella corrected herself as Lucille pulled her into a hug. Gabriella smiled as her eyes locked on Troy's and he gave her the thumbs up.

Jack and her shook hands as he insisted that he called her Jack also and Gabriella and Troy shared a quick kiss in front of his parents. "I like her Troy, no I don't like her, I love her." Lucille gushed as Gabriella started walking away and the three turned back to Troy's house.

"Sh, mom, she's right there. Say it any louder?" Troy suggested sarcastically. Lucille rolled her eyes as Troy looked at his dad for help.

Jack laughed and patted his son on the back, "I'm with your mother on this one. Gabriella's one of the best girls that you've been around in a while."

Troy knew he was blushing as his smiled thoughtfully as he knew what his parents were saying was true. "I know." Troy said quietly.

* * *

Gabriella walked into her house and saw her mom standing in front of the big living room window peering out of it. "Who were they?" Anna asked bitterly as she was almost jealous that it was Lucille hugging Gabriella and not her.

Gabriella sighed. "That was Lucille and Jack, Troy's parents." Gabriella informed her. "I told you that I was having lunch with them and then you said that you were busy as you had another business meeting." Gabriella repeated her mother's words.

Anna huffed. "She seems clingy." Anna spat out as she was making excuses and accusations about people that she only saw for ten seconds due to nosiness. "She must be the type that feels insecure around other people, and I can certainly see why." Anna muttered with bitterness dripping from her voice.

Gabriella's jaw dropped open. How could her mother be saying this stuff?! If Gabriella hadn't known anything about Lucille, she would've though that Lucille was very beautiful and was a model, but instead Gabriella found out that she was a doctor back in Albuquerque. "Mother." Gabriella scolded as Anna ignored her and turned her back away from Gabriella and looked out the window again.

"And the husband looks as stiff as a stick…and quiet, that can never be good." Anna kept going.

"Or that means he just didn't want to talk." Gabriella said nastily as she glared at the back of her mother. "Would you stop and just listen to yourself?" Gabriella exclaimed as she couldn't believe her mother.

"And Troy, what do you really know about him? He seems crafty that one." Anna turned around and looked at her daughter's shocked expression. Anna raised her eye brows, "What?" She asked innocently.

"Listen." Gabriella barked and that tone in her voice you rarely heard unless you were around her and her mother when they were fighting and about to have a huge argument that was usually bigger than the little spats they had here and there. Gabriella could almost picture the last time she used that same tone with her mother back in college when her mother found out that she was recording her first album.

"_Listen." She barked in a scolding manner as she stood up with narrow eyes. "You can talk to me like that but leave them alone as they did nothing wrong."_

_"I am only looking out for you." She retorted._

_Gabriella's jaw dropped open as she could feel her blood boiling while some people's eyes were on her. "Looking out for me?!" Gabriella exclaimed in a whisper as her mother looked at her with cold eyes._

_"Yes." Her mother snapped. "**You** seriously couldn't of thought that I would sit back and let you throw your life away. We've worked to hard for this."_

_"We?" Gabriella asked with raised eye brows. "I thought it was me?"_

"_You know what I mean." Anna said simply as they were in the recording room of the studio with Matt, Tay, and Shar on the other side looking around awkwardly even though they couldn't hear what Gabriella and Anna were yelling, they had a pretty good idea what the topic was about._

"_Yeah, I do." Gabriella said coldly as she turned away from her mother._

"_What is that supposed to mean?" Anna snapped as she put her hand on Gabriella's shoulder and spun her around._

"_It means I am sick and tired of you blaming me for dad's death!" Gabriella screamed with tears in her eyes and her mother almost jumped back from shock of Gabriella's tone. "I'm not stupid, I know that you blame me for dad's death and the thing that gets me the most is…I do too." Gabriella admitted quietly._

_Gabriella expected her mother to comfort her for a second, just a second as her mother literally saw her break down in front of her, and her natural instincts should've been to comfort her, right? "I have to go, and maybe next time you'll just do as I ask and stick to something you're good at." Anna said and walked right past Gabriella as Gabriella knew exactly what her mother was talking about._

"_Yeah, like modeling is any better than singing." Gabriella muttered as she wiped a tear from her eye._

"I'm listening, what is it that you wanted to tell me Gabriella?" Anna asked coolly as Gabriella shook out of her day dream from the past and at her mother realizing she did indeed trail off.

"Listen." Gabriella hissed again. "We're going out to dinner with them tomorrow and they have done nothing wrong to me nor you to deserve your kind of words. In fact I feel like they like me and accept me more than you right now, so back off." Gabriella warned as Anna looked taken aback.

"Maybe I should just leave sooner on a flight." Anna said.

"Maybe you should if this is how you're going to act at dinner." Gabriella said as she walked out of the room leaving Anna by herself.

* * *

Gabriella felt like the walls were closing in on her as the air was becoming extremely dry, salty, and hot while suffocating her and intoxicating her lungs so she couldn't function properly let alone think rationally. Gabriella was tapping her foot silently on the ground as she found a way to keep herself occupied. So far the dinner had gone…_okay._ That is if your definition of okay was no one physically got into a fight, or emotionally, just little discussions here or there and then Troy would change the subject right away which Gabriella was thankful for. And then of course there was Anna demanding that each course be brought out at specific times seeing as they had seven courses not counting dessert which would be served at the very end and Gabriella could tell right away that there would be no ice cream and French fries.

Gabriella nearly fell out of her seat thus causing her head to hit Anna as Troy's hand all of a sudden appeared on her knee and squeezed it slightly in reassurance as Anna was sitting on Gabriella's other side boasting about all of Gabriella's modeling accomplishments which Gabriella couldn't tell if Lucille was actually interested in or faking interest, and Gabriella couldn't care less seeing as she would have to apologize to both of Troy's parents the next day due to her mother.

"…you should've seen her in the show of 2000." Anna said as Gabriella shared a glance with Troy as if pleading with him that the next course of food would come soon as Jack and Gabriella looked extremely bored when the two mothers continued to talk about Gabriella, and then of course there was Troy who was all laid back during this meal, and usually he would be ecstatic to hear new news about Gabriella, but not about modeling seeing as Gabriella didn't like it, and he didn't like it, so why should he take interest in it?

Troy cleared his throat as Anna took a breath to speak and he cut in quickly. "So did you guys know Brie here is producing another album?" Troy asked and Gabriella almost winced as she would almost prefer having her mother talk about her modeling days than have her rant about how she just threw her 'dreams' away. But Troy didn't know that, so Gabriella couldn't blame him as she understood that he was just trying to do some good.

"Oh honey, that's the fifth time you've brought that up this evening, are you feeling okay?" Lucille asked with concern as Gabriella and Jack both had to stiffen a laugh while Troy sunk lower in his seat with a light blush tinting his cheek.

"Yeah…" Troy trailed off as that was the only word he was able to get in as Anna started her stories up again and Gabriella sunk lower in her seat some more too.

"She modeled everything that you could think of…" Anna's voice seemed to be echoing throughout the room, and Gabriella had to crane her neck to see if anyone else was listening, but no one else seemed affected.

"I tried." Troy whispered out of the side of his mouth to Gabriella as she looked at him sympathetically and patted his hand with her own that was still resting on her knee making light circles on her leg.

"So Mr. Bolton, what do you do again back in New Mexico?" Gabriella asked trying to start a conversation up with him as the two mothers were oblivious to the others and Gabriella decided that Lucille actually liked talking to her mother!…or she was just a really good actor…or a really good listener…or both.

Jack sat up a little more now that he was alarmed that there could actually be a conversation he could get in on that he would know some facts about seeing as it was his job they were talking about. "Well I coached at East High for about 20 years so the year that Troy left high school, that was my last day to as I have been the U of A Red Hawks Basketball coach for about six years now." Jack said proudly.

"So that's where Troy gets his talent from?" Gabriella teased as her fingers interlaced with Troy's under the table and Troy grinned at Gabriella.

"I like to take some of the credit, but he has been attached to a basketball ever since he could walk. He used to dribble the ball around on the hardware floor all the time and his mother would get so mad that it could be heard from upstairs all the way to the basement." Jack said as Gabriella giggled a little bit as that reminded her of a couple of days ago when she was at Troy's house in the living room watching TV and he was upstairs and she heard bumping noises.

"That sounds like Troy here." Gabriella said just as the dessert came to the table.

"Your daughter is so talented Anna." Lucille gushed as she took a small bite of the dessert. "I was going through some things back at the house and I ran across a copy of her first album, and it was just…_wow._" Lucille complimented as Gabriella could tell that Anna was trying to keep from snorting out loud and tell her off while she bit the inside of her cheek and put on a fake gritted smile.

"From what I hear your son is a very good singer also, the song that they performed together is just sensational." Anna said in a fake cheery voice as Gabriella gave her mom a weird look wondering if she actually spent the money to buy the soundtrack it came out on?

"I didn't even know my son could sing." Jack said clapping Troy on the back as Troy chuckled.

"Either did I." Troy said. "It just happened?" Troy more like questioned.

"But mother, if you think Troy's good at singing, then you should see him play basketball." Gabriella gushed over Troy loving the way how her mother was playing the nice mom card in front of people as Anna kept that fake smile on her face and nodded as the conversation drifted away from Anna boasting about Gabriella and her modeling to Jack informing them of Troy's basketball accomplishments with Lucille adding occasionally.

* * *

"So that's it?!" Gabriella exclaimed frustrated as she followed step by step behind her mother through the not so busy airport as her plane was almost ready to board. The dinner had gotten over a little over two hours ago and Anna hadn't said one word to Gabriella once they left in their own separate cars to drive here. "You're not going to talk to me…EVER!?" Gabriella almost ran into her mother's back as Anna stopped abruptly as they had just made it to the place where chairs were set up as the attendants were calling off planes that were boarding.

Anna shrugged as Gabriella sighed and ran a hand through her hair forgetting to bring a hat or a hoodie so people wouldn't recognize her. "You're not even going to say good bye?" Gabriella exasperatedly asked. There was a pause and Gabriella sighed again knowing that even though their relationship was already screwed up, they couldn't leave each other with out talking. "What do you want me to say?!"

"You just had to be your kind caring self and change the subject to Troy and his basketball and then of course there was that question you asked Jack about his career." Gabriella looked at her mother like she was crazy. "Yeah, don't think that I didn't notice you chatting him up."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Oh, you caught me." Gabriella said sarcastically. "I can't believe you. You know you didn't have to go out to eat with us." Gabriella pointed out in a 'duh' tone.

Anna huffed as the first call for her flight was finally called. "Well maybe since it was my last night here and we didn't get to do anything together all week I wanted to do something with my **_only_** daughter." Anna said harshly as her tone contradicted everything she just said.

Gabriella sighed knowing that almost every time either one of them would visit they would at least somehow end up saying 'I'm sorry' in the end. Her flight was called again as Anna and Gabriella just looked at each other. "I'm sorry." Gabriella muttered.

"What?" Anna asked.

"You didn't let me finish." Gabriella said coyly. "I'm sorry that you are some bitter person that is rude to almost everyone she meets." Gabriella said.

"It's called my job Gabriella. It's how my business is run in case you didn't notice, that was my business that put food on the table, that put clothes on your body, that gave you your weekly allowance, which you abused and bought drugs with." Anna said coldly as her flight was called one last time. "I guess in some twisted world some people would say it was my job that gave you the drugs too." Gabriella didn't know what to say as Anna turned quickly on her heel and headed to board her flight back home to New York City.

**Author's Note-- Not sure about this chapter, wasn't one of my favorites, but the next chapter is about Troy's and Gabriella's third date and where he might make it official. Please Review as they are appreciated. Also the song that is in the beginning of the chapter is **_**You Get Me **_**by Michelle Branch which I do not own in anyway. **


	17. I'm Very Happy

_Taylor pushed through people left and right as they were all too drunk to even comprehend that they were being touched let alone knowing that they were surrounded by hundreds of people as their bodies grinded against each other in one big group. The music was blaring and Taylor tossed her empty red cup that used to contain water in it to the ground as it didn't matter if she littered seeing as they were in a ware house that would be empty by tomorrow before the cops showed up. It was these types of parties that Taylor wouldn't even touch the alcohol that was given to her in the cups seeing as most of the time there were roofies in it or other drugs that she just couldn't get mixed up in or else she wouldn't be able to think straight._

_Taylor looked around as it was almost pitch dark in there if not for the colored disco lights spinning around making her head hurt. Taylor stood in place as she tried to look around for her best friend, but found it hard to even look five feet in front of her with everyone mashed together. Out of no where a guy who looked to be in his early twenties, probably from college Taylor figured, came up to her and started grinding his hips against her upper leg as she could smell the alcohol on his breath, couldn't he see that she was only 17? Of course not, whenever Gabriella dragged Taylor to raves or any kind of party where they knew no one, everyone just assumed they were in college. _

_Taylor put a hand on his drunken chest and pushed him away from her and continued walking further as she turned her head back after a couple of seconds to see the same guy already grinding with a short, blonde haired girl as she was holding her own red cup and was about to fall over and pass out. Taylor shook her head as she thought she heard Gabriella's voice over the blaring music, the roaring of people, and the yelling everyone was admitting. _

_Taylor followed the voice and saw about twenty feet in front of her a couple of couches where about five guys were with a couple of girls at their sides. Taylor scanned the group as she saw them wrap something rubber around their arm and getting ready to inject something into their veins. Taylor got closer as Gabriella was preparing to do the same exact thing the guy just did that had his arm around her as Gabriella was giggling. Taylor knew what they were injecting now as Gabriella told her a year ago when she first started doing drugs that she only would do heroin. _

_Taylor sighed as she marched up to Gabriella and knocked the needle out of her hand before she could inject it making Gabriella let out a little yelp as the other four couples were already too high and drunk to notice as they were all practically humping each other on the couches to go with the beat of the music playing._

"_What the fuck?" The guy exclaimed as he looked up and glared at Taylor. _

"_Tay?" Gabriella asked while squinting as Taylor rolled her eyes knowing Gabriella was drunk with the tone of her voice._

"_You know her?" The guy asked with shock as Taylor saw his rough dry hand around Gabriella's shoulder and drawing light patterns on her exposed arm with his thumb. Gabriella didn't answer as the guy nuzzled his face into her curls that were hanging loosely down her shoulders while kissing her neck. Taylor put on a disgusted face as she knew Gabriella must have been on something else if she wasn't pushing that guy off of her. Taylor knew that even if Gabriella was drunk, she still wasn't' one to fool around with guys._

_Gabriella's hand was creeping higher and higher up the guys jeans as she was still giggling while taking a drink from her red cup that was filled with pure alcohol and Taylor was guessing something else._

"_Gabs, let's go. We were supposed to be back at the hotel three hours ago." Taylor said as they had a photo shoot tomorrow modeling bathing suits. Taylor saw Gabriella shaking a little bit._

"_I don't want to go." Gabriella whined as she felt Bret's tongue run across her neck to her ear lobe._

"_Don't go then." Bret said huskily in her ear and Taylor tapped her foot impatiently, by now she was used to Gabriella putting up a little fight._

"_Gabi, we have to go now and either you come willingly or I will drag you out of here." Tay warned._

"_Good luck with that." Gabriella said as her lips connected with Bret's for a second as his hand that was around her shoulder slowly started to creep downwards and start massaging one of her breasts._

"_What are you, her mother?" Bret asked as he looked at Taylor harshly as he noticed that she was still watching them._

"_You're lucky that I'm not her mother, now Gabriella get your ass up, say goodbye to your friend, and we're leaving." Taylor said strictly as she yanked Gabriella out of Bret's arms by grabbing onto her wrist._

"_Taylor!" Gabriella whined in her drunken voice as she was too tired to fight with Taylor. "Please." Gabriella begged as Bret didn't even bother getting up as Taylor knew that he would have some other girl in bed with him twenty minutes later._

"_Knock it off." Taylor forcefully said as she started to drag Gabriella away from everything this party had become. Gabriella tried to get her red cup from the table but Taylor was pulling her too quickly._

"_Tay, you're hurting me." Gabriella said as Taylor loosened her grip a little._

"_What are you thinking Gabi?" Taylor asked softly once they reached the outside of the dark ware house. Gabriella felt like she had to keep moving with the music as she shut her eyes not answering Taylor. "You can't keep doing this, remember Matt?" Taylor asked._

_Gabriella's body tensed up and looked at Taylor again. "Don't mention him to me." Taylor rolled her eyes as Gabriella broke out into another smile after she just scolded Taylor._

"_Why not? Huh? Why don't you want me to bring him up? Is it because you dated him? Is it because he was the one that started you on these _**drugs**_? Or is it because you just found out that he died on overdose a week ago and already your tangled up with that Bret or whatever the hell his name was?!" Taylor exclaimed as Gabriella sunk back a little as Taylor knew she hit a sore spot for Gabriella. _

_Matt and Gabriella met when Gabriella had just turned 16 and after just three weeks Taylor had to pull Gabriella out of some house party at Matt's house and deal with a very high Gabriella for the first time, things started to fall apart even more as Gabriella's life was already messed up, but Taylor didn't mind because when Gabriella was not high or drunk, she was the most kind considerate person Taylor met._

"_I said don't talk about him!" Gabriella screamed._

"_You would think after his death you would've woken up from this nightmare and realized how much your actually hurting yourself." Taylor said coldly and before she knew it Gabriella was swaying from side to side._

"_Tay, I don't feel good." Gabriella moaned and before Taylor could ask Gabriella what she meant, everything went black for Gabriella and she hit the ground as her body gave out on her and the drugs and alcohol took over her._

"Tay, I don't feel good." Gabriella said as she was in her room in dark blue low rise jeans and her dark blue silk bra getting ready for her date with Troy that night which he was picking her up in about thirty minutes.

"Like what?" Taylor asked as she sat on Gabriella's bed reading a magazine and eating an apple. "Like nervous?"

"Well…kind of, it's hard to explain." Gabriella said as she put on her brown blouse with the white polka dots on it as Troy wouldn't tell her where they were going, but to just dress casual.

"Good nervous or bad nervous?" Taylor asked more intrigued as she sat up on the bed more and put down the magazine and looked at her friend.

Gabriella sat down on the bed also. "I don't know, it's just I feel like something's different about this date. Troy was being so secretive about this one date and this morning when he was over and I was in the bathroom doing my hair, I came out and found him going through my rings in my jewelry box." Gabriella said unsure of this situation.

Taylor raised her eye brows as she was supposed to be freaked out by this or at least surprised, but she couldn't act like that since she knew what Troy was doing as he told Chad about it and Chad had told Taylor this afternoon, and Taylor was never the best of actresses. "So?" Taylor asked simply as if it was nothing.

"So?!" Gabriella exclaimed with a little laugh. "Tay, what guy goes through girl's jewelry and claim that they're just admiring it?" Gabriella asked with a knowing tone.

Taylor bit her lip trying to find an answer as she knew that it was a weird situation if you didn't know what Troy was doing. "Um…Troy?" Taylor more like questioned as Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Well you asked." Taylor said hitting Gabriella playfully with a pillow.

Gabriella gasped and started laughing with Taylor. "It's just…weird." Gabriella said thinking back to how nervous Troy sounded when Gabriella found him doing that and then he left five minutes after in a hurry.

"Just try to have fun tonight and not think about it." Taylor said.

Gabriella sighed, "Yeah…" Gabriella said getting off the bed and walking into the bathroom to comb through her hair or curls.

* * *

Troy got out of the car and ran over to the other side before Gabriella could even unbuckle and opened the door for her as he offered her his hand and helped her out. Gabriella smiled as she took in where he had taken her, it was a small secluded beach that no one usually went to anymore. Gabriella saw that the sun was setting soon as Troy interlaced their fingers and smiled at Troy who smiled back at her.

Troy led them to the back of his car as he popped the trunk open and brought out a huge picnic basket. "You're not gonna kill me and then bury me here, are you?" Gabriella joked as Troy chuckled.

"Not what I had in mind, but if things don't go as planned then at least I have a back up plan." Troy joked back as Gabriella went up on her tip toes and pressed a kiss close to underneath his ear.

Gabriella kept her body close to Troy and whispered in his ear, "Then we better make sure your first plan goes good, won't we?" Gabriella asked seductively with a smirk as she pulled back and shut the trunk herself as Troy just stood there thinking about what she meant. This was one of many things he really liked about Gabriella, how she would be all nice, caring, and wonderful around him when other people were close by, and then when it was just them it seemed she would switch modes and everything she said would just somehow turn him on and make him think back to their last date in her bedroom and what they were about to do.

Gabriella giggled a bit as she started to tug on Troy's hand and pull him towards the beach. "So what do you have planned tonight Mr. Bolton?" Gabriella asked.

Troy came out of his shock as he started leading Gabriella over to the bomb fire pit where logs and sticks were already situated in. "Some this and that." Troy said simply as he knelt down in his jeans and opened the basket to take out a navy blue blanket. He spread it out and motioned for Gabriella to sit. "Comfy enough?" Troy asked as he sat down by leaning back on his elbows to be in the same position as her while she snuggled closer to him.

Gabriella smiled. "I think this is good." Gabriella said as she looked out into the horizon across the blue water and watched the sun going down slowly. "I used to watch the sunset all the time when I was younger." Gabriella said softly as Troy turned his head to look at her and swore he could see a shimmer in her eyes that reflected the orange hues coming from the sunset.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" Troy asked as they both felt at ease with each other. Gabriella nodded. "Just like you." Troy finished as he looked at Gabriella again and found that she was blushing now.

"Stop it." Gabriella said with a slight laugh.

"What? It's true." Troy said as he sat up and turned towards Gabriella and she followed suit as she crossed her legs and looked at Troy. "You are beautiful." Troy whispered as he was leaning in to Gabriella and connected their lips. Gabriella smiled as her arms wrapped themselves around his neck and they both fell back with Troy on all fours hovering over Gabriella who had her back on the blanket.

The simple kiss turned hotter and hotter as the want they each had showed as Troy's tongue grazed itself on Gabriella's lower lip and she granted him access seconds later. Gabriella's hands were moving themselves to the front of Troy's chest and dragging her fingers over his muscles with just his light t-shirt separating their two skins. They each had to pull back for much needed air and Troy wasted no time to move down to Gabriella's exposed neck and start littering it with kisses. His hands started rubbing up and down her sides, and then moved up to her arms, but he pulled back once he felt her shiver.

"You're cold." Troy stated while panting, trying to catch his breath.

Gabriella looked up at him and moved his hair out his eyes. "A little." Gabriella said as if it was nothing.

Troy cleared his throat as he got off of Gabriella and Gabriella could swear she felt colder now as Troy wasn't hovering over her. "Maybe I should start the fire and then we can eat our dinner?" Troy suggested.

Gabriella nodded. "That sounds perfect." Gabriella smiled as Troy looked back at her before getting the lighter from the basket. "So tell me, what has the great Troy Bolton prepared for tonight?" Gabriella asked.

Troy smiled as he looked back at her again, "Have you ever gone camping?" Troy asked.

Gabriella looked at him confused for a moment. "No."

"Well, we're having hot dogs which we're cooking ourselves and then a nice fruit salad, and for dessert--"

"French fries and ice cream." Gabriella filled in.

Troy chuckled a bit as he went back to lighting the fire. "Uh, no. But we can have that later, for dessert with have s'mores." Troy said.

Gabriella's face lit up. "Oh, I love s'mores." Gabriella said excitedly.

"That's good, or else I would be out of luck." Troy said as he put away the lighter and started getting out the hotdogs that were surrounded by ice packs to keep them cold and the hot dog buns along with ketchup and mustard. "Let's go find sticks." Troy said standing up and offering Gabriella his hand.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Gabriella said as she took his hand and he helped her up. She gave him a quick peck on the lips and started walking down the beach.

Troy caught up to her and said, "You don't even give me time to react."

"Stop pouting, it's not good for you." Gabriella joked as her hand brushed Troy's and Troy connected them as they shared a smile.

* * *

After they had found sticks they went back to the blazing fire and started their dinner as they made small talk and talked about how their days have been going and about Gabriella's interviews that she gave a couple of days ago on Monday. When it came to the s'mores time Gabriella made hers perfectly as Troy kept burning them and picking them off the stick and throwing them down the beach as neither him nor Gabriella liked burnt marshmallows.

"Can you please make me one?" Troy asked in as much of an innocent voice he could muster.

Gabriella pretended to think about it as she looked at Troy. "No thanks." Gabriella said with a stiffened giggle.

Troy scooted closer to her and leaned into her ear to whisper huskily, "Please Brie?"

"Maybe later." Gabriella said as she smiled smugly at Troy and he pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Please?" Troy mumbled against her lips.

"…nah-ah." Gabriella said as their noses grazed against each other.

Troy connected their lips again and Gabriella felt herself arching into his body. "Please?" Troy asked again as Gabriella slowly opened her eyes.

"I think we can work something out." Gabriella said as Troy smiled at her and she started making him one. Troy just sat back with his knees bent as he was leaning back on his hands slightly. One of Troy's hands wandered to his pocket where a black box was as he played with it nervously imagining what Gabriella would say. Would she say yes? Or would she say that she wasn't ready? Or would she just flat out say no and get freaked out and think Troy was weird.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked as she waved the s'more in front of his face slowly. "Troy?" Gabriella called again as Troy shook out of his thoughts and looked at her curiously. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Troy nodded slowly as he looked at the s'more in front of him that Gabriella was offering to him.

"Are you gonna eat it or just stare at it?" Gabriella teased as Troy nodded now remembering why Gabriella was making another s'more.

"Thanks." Troy said. Troy completely forgot that his hand was holding the black velvet box with his hand as it seemed to be going in slow motion. Troy took his hand that was in his pocket to grab the s'more Gabriella was offering him, but pulled out the box too as it dropped slowly in the sand.

"Clumsy there…" Gabriella started to tease as she looked down and saw the velvet jewelry box through the cackles of light the fire was illuminating. "Aren't we." Gabriella breathed out as Troy looked down with wide eyes knowing there was no way out of this as he would just have to ask her right now.

"Um…Brie." Troy started slowly as he set the s'more down and picked up the box. Gabriella looked up at Troy's serious face and took in a breath, forgetting to breathe out. "We've only known each other for…three weeks and they were the most amazing weeks of my life." Troy said sincerely. Gabriella nodded her head slowly as she was hoping beyond hope that he wasn't doing anything stupid like proposing as she was just not ready for that. "You are one of the most beautiful, amazing, kind, caring woman that I have ever met and I count myself lucky every single day that I see you that you are actually spending time with…well me." Troy said as he motioned to himself.

Gabriella looked at Troy wondering what he meant. Surely he didn't just think he was an average person, and if he did that just showed how modest he was because in Gabriella's eyes Troy was the best guy in the world who was talented, sweet, kind, and handsome. "Troy--" Gabriella breathed out.

"No, let me finish, please?" Troy more like stated than questioned. "I guess what I'm trying to say is…I like you…a lot, more than anyone I have ever met in this amount of time span." Troy said as he took one of Gabriella's hands in his and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles slowly as Gabriella bit the bottom of her lip, trying to anticipate what Troy was getting at. "Hanging out and dating you has been fun, but I feel like there's something missing…" Troy said as he trailed off and looked at the black box that was in his other hand.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked wondering if he actually had the decency to break up with her, but then what was in the box?

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Troy asked as he took his hand back from Gabriella and opened the box to reveal his basketball ring. Gabriella breathed out as a smile took over her face as she looked down at the ring that looked smaller than she remembered it when it was on Troy's finger. "You are one of the most talented, caring, loving people I have met and I know that you're going to go far in life." Troy said softly.

Gabriella had little tears come to her eyes as blinked them away. If Troy could be this open with her and tell her all about his little embarrassing school stories and show her pictures of his past, then why couldn't she?

"And I want to be apart of that." Troy said. "I want to be with you when great things happen to you. I want to be that person you share things with. I an willing to go that extra mile for you Brie, and I'm hoping that you will let me." Troy said as he looked up into her eyes for the first time to see tears building up.

"Troy…" Gabriella spoke softly as she tenderly reached out her hand and traced the orange basketball on the ring with a soft smile on her features. "I wish…" Troy looked at Gabriella as she pulled her hand back, this couldn't be good, could it? "I wish I could…tell you." Gabriella said gingerly. "But it's hard." Gabriella admitted as her voice was barely a whisper as she was struggling to keep the tears back. She wiped them away as she took a deep breath and Troy was frowning as he tried to comprehend what Gabriella was telling him, was she saying no? "But…I'm willing to try if you'll let me." Gabriella said.

Troy's heart skipped a beat. He knew Gabriella was a strong person if she had been living with this dark past for years now, anyone would have to be strong if they did that. And he knew that if he showed Gabriella that he was truly 100 percent committed to her, then she would eventually let him in, and that was good enough for him right now just as long as she said yes.

Troy took her hand in his and slipped the ring on her finger as it fit perfectly. "I'll wait for as long as you need me to Brie." Troy said as Gabriella smiled as one tear slipped down her cheek.

Troy reached over and wiped it away with the pad of his thumb. "I hope that's because you're happy." Troy joked to ease the seriousness of the situation.

Gabriella let out a small laugh as she got up on her knees and wrapped her arms around Troy's neck. Gabriella smiled as she knew that her past was a two step story, the first step was the story about her dad and the fearful day of his death, and the next took over from when she was age 15 to 18, and Gabriella didn't know which one to tell first as one was one that she locked away and didn't even tell Taylor all about as she put a barrier around that patch of heart it occupied in her body, and the other step was just her horrible way of grieving and rebelling.

"I'm very happy." Gabriella said as her lips lingered on Troy's knowing she was almost ready to tell him, it was just a matter of time. "Just one question." Gabriella said as Troy pulled back his head a little to look up at Gabriella. "How did you know the ring size?"

Troy smiled as his hands rested on Gabriella's waist. "Remember this morning?" Troy asked referring back when Gabriella walked in on him as she got out of the bathroom and he was snooping around her jewelry.

Gabriella nodded as she looked at Troy with a big smile. "You little snoop." Gabriella teased as Troy shrugged.

"If that puts me on your good side, then I'll do whatever I have too." Troy said and before Gabriella could even retort to that he smashed his lips onto hers as their lips moved as one and they both knew now that they had a pretty good chance at becoming more than just a couple in the future, maybe this was the relationship they were both looking for, but then again each relationship has it's ups and downs.


	18. Ready?

"_It starts in my toes and I crinkle my nose"_ Gabriella's perky voice filled the car as Kelsi sat in the passenger seat of Gabriella's car while the radio was blasting and Gabriella was singing along with Colbie Caillat to Bubbly.

Kelsi rolled her eyes as a small smile formed on her lips at her friend's happiness. Kelsi reach forward and turned down the radio so you could barely hear it and Gabriella looked at Kelsi for a brief second before looking at the road again as they had already been driving for three hours.

"Hey." Gabriella exclaimed. "Why'd you do that?"

"Maybe because I'm stuck in a car with you for about another 12 hours before we get to the hotel and you sound and look like you just had sex as you are glowing. So spill, because there better be a good reason as to why I have been stuck in this car with a perky you." Kelsi said as she looked at Gabriella who had a twinkle in her eyes, a smile that hasn't left her face, and for some reason she kept playing with a chain around her neck that led to something Kelsi was sure of, but it got cut off as the chain was resting under Gabriella's t-shirt.

"I do not look like I just had sex." Gabriella said. "If anything I just look happy." Gabriella defended as she made a quick turn. They were headed to Denver and for some stupid reason decided to drive the 15 hours instead of get a flight with Troy's parents as Troy and Jason were flying with the team.

"Well then." Kelsi said dramatically. "I surely don't want to see you the next day after you do have sex, you'll probably be bouncing off the walls."

"Ha ha." Gabriella said sarcastically as Gabriella smiled thinking back to last night and how Troy and her had become official, but yet she couldn't wear the basketball ring on her finger because they had decided that maybe it would be best to ease everyone into this relationship as they knew their friends weren't going to be a problem, but the press was, and it was just something Gabriella and Troy didn't want to deal with right now. "But if you must know…" Gabriella started.

"Oh, this sounds juicy." Kelsi said excitedly as she turned in her seat more to look at Gabriella's smiling face as Gabriella looked out into the road in front of them. "Go on." Kelsi urged.

"You're the first one to hear this and Tay's probably going to kill me for not calling her but Troy and I didn't get home until late, but…we're official." Gabriella said as Kelsi broke out into a smile and if Gabriella wasn't driving she would've lunged at her friend to give her a hug. Kelsi was always the one that would get the most excited and it made everyone smile as they saw how Kelsi reacted to certain things.

"OH MY GOD! That is great." Kelsi said. "Who knew that Mr. Basketball would actually have enough guts to make you his girlfriend?" Kelsi laughed. "So how did it happen?" Kelsi asked.

Gabriella smiled as she could almost feel Troy's lips on hers making a thousand sparks go off as she bit her lip to keep herself from squealing with joy like a little kid again. "He took me to the beach…"

* * *

"I'm so hungry." Chad complained as he walked into the hotel's lobby as flashes went off left and right through the glass doors from the paparazzi outside the hotel.

"You're always hungry." Zeke pointed out as the whole team congregated in the lobby as the bell boys got their things ready and started passing out their room keys.

Troy ran his fingers through his hair as it kept falling into his face. "I could go for a burger." Troy threw in.

"I hear there's some type of sports bar in this hotel, we could probably hit that." Jason suggested as Chad looked at Troy.

"What?" Troy asked as he could feel Troy's eyes on him.

"Dude, when's your parents getting here?" Zeke asked as it was only 5 at night and their plane got in before Troy's parents and they weren't expecting Gabriella and Kelsi until around 10.

Troy was still looking at Chad weirdly as he tried to figure out what Chad was looking at as it seemed to Troy that Chad just kept looking at his right hand. "Around 8." Troy said. "What the hell is up man?" Troy asked.

"You seem different." Chad said as he crinkled his nose and scrunched his eye brows while walking around Troy with appraising eyes.

Jason hit Zeke on the chest as Zeke was busy talking to someone else on the team and got his attention as he pointed to the scene in front of him as Chad slowly walked circles around Troy knowing something was up and Zeke wouldn't want to miss any information as it probably had to do with Gabriella.

Troy shifted his weight as he looked around the lobby for a way out but only saw the flashes going off outside the glass doors, the furnished 5 star hotel that had anything you could imagine, and then Chad who was making him dizzy.

"What'd you do with Gabi last night Troy?" Zeke raised his eye brows at Troy and Troy looked down at the ground trying to avoid their stares.

"That's it!" Chad exclaimed. "Where's your ring?" Chad asked in a hushed voice so only the group of four boys could hear.

Troy out of instinct covered his right hand with his left as if his friends didn't see. "I knew something was different and I'd bet you didn't lose it." Jason said.

"Well, okay but you guys have to keep this to yourselves as Brie and I don't want this news to leak out anytime soon…but, she's mine." Troy said simply proud that he could actually call her his even though Gabriella probably would slap him on the chest just like Taylor does with Chad for making them sound like objects, but Troy still felt proud as he now had the most beautiful, kindest, caring girlfriend.

"That's great man." They all gave him similar replies. "So…" Chad said innocently that Troy almost cringed at his tone as he had become accustomed to that's the tone Chad uses to get more information with. "You and Gabi…in the same hotel?" Chad teased.

Troy glared at his snickering friends, "Let's go eat." Troy said as he started walking away.

"We were only kidding Troy." Jason called after him as the three jogged to catch up with their feigning anger friend. "But seriously, now you can score more than on the court." Jason said and Zeke and Chad had a field day with this and busted out laughing as Troy's face started to turn pink.

"You know Kelsi's coming tonight too." Troy said. "You wouldn't want me to let out an embarrassing story when I'm around her, would you?" Troy threatened as the four turned the corner of the hotel.

Jason stopped laughing as Zeke and Chad settled down. "I mean…um, I'm hungry too, I think the bar is this way." Jason said reading a sign that pointed where the bar was. The other three boys rolled their eyes.

* * *

"This place is so nice Jack." Lucille gushed as they were in the lobby and cameras were going off left and right and some of the guests even ran out of the building with cameras in hand.

"Hmph…I wonder what's going on." Jack said out loud more to himself as Lucille and him had their arms linked like a happy couple.

"You know, I think Gabriella is a very lovely girl for Troy." Lucille said off hand as it was one of her dreams to actually like the girl her son was getting close to.

Jack shrugged, "They both seem to like each other and--"

Jack was cut off as Lucille exclaimed, "Kelsi!" Kelsi looked up startled as she had just gotten through mobs of people trying to ask her questions that had to do with Gabriella. "When did you get here?!" Lucille asked as she ran over to Kelsi who took off her hood that was around her face so that it would be a little easier getting through the groupies their for the basketball players and Gabriella.

Kelsi looked behind her for a second as she could now make out some of the questions the people were shouting out as the only reason why Kelsi made it through easily was because Gabriella dropped her off by the doors and then went to go park the car.

_Are you here for Troy Bolton?!_

_Look here Miss Montez, smile!_

_Are you and Mr. Bolton dating?!_

_So Ryan is truly out of the picture?!_

"I just got here, it's nice to see you two again." Kelsi greeted as Lucille pulled her into a hug and Jack nodded at Kelsi as Kelsi broke away from Lucille she saw Chad walking into the lobby with a soda in hand and about to walk out. "Chad!" Kelsi called out as she quickly looked behind her to see that Gabriella still hadn't emerged into the hotel, but the flashes were going off like crazy as you could hear some of the guests that were fans of hers asking for autographs.

Chad's afro popped up and he smiled as he saw the three other people across the room from him. He threw the forgotten soda onto the couch and ran over to greet the three of them. "How are you doing Jack?" Chad asked as Jack and him shook hands.

"Not too bad. Yourself?" Jack asked politely.

"Chad." Kelsi cut in. "Gabi's out there, and I don't think I can get her myself, but could you maybe--"

"I got it, I'll be right back." Chad said as he started making his way out of the hotel having to shove past some of the press in the process as the three people that stood in the lobby couldn't see his afro anymore as he got farther and farther away.

"Hey Kels." Zeke greeted as he was the first of the three boys that walked into the lobby to notice Mr. and Mrs. Bolton standing with Kelsi.

Jason and Troy both looked up from their conversation and saw Kelsi. "Hey baby." Jason greeted as the three of them walked up to them and Lucille engulfed her son in a hug.

"Hey mom, didn't we just see each other this morning?" Troy joked as Zeke and Jack shook hands and Troy and Jack did a handshake that they started using ever since Troy turned twelve.

"Where's Brie?" Troy asked and looked around the lobby. "And Chad?" Troy muttered as that was the reason why the three boys had come down here to look for their friend that went missing ten minutes ago to get a drink.

"Chad went out there to help Gabs get through them." Kelsi said pointing towards the door as they saw some people move out of the way by the door to create a small path as an afro could be made out and within another three seconds of waiting, Gabriella appeared as she stumbled through the crowds and Chad followed rushing inside the hotel.

"Chad, what was that?!" Gabriella exclaimed as the two were oblivious to the people waiting for them.

Chad shrugged, "You okay? You need a drink, because I think I left mine on the couch." Chad said trying to change the subject of him accidentally pushing her through the mob.

"No thanks, but next time let me give you some advice, it doesn't look good on camera if they see you pushing me through the crowd." Gabriella said as she took off her beanie that she had taken from Troy a couple of days ago and ran her fingers through her hair once.

Chad shrugged, "So it was a love pat, and I had to get you out of that mob somehow." Chad said as he looked up for the first time and saw everyone else with amused faces on.

"What?" Gabriella asked as she turned around and her face went red as she saw everyone watching Chad and her. "Hey." She greeted meekly.

Troy was the first to step forward as Jason had already turned his attention back to Kelsi as he took her over to one of the three white couches in front of the fireplace and sat her down to talk to her.

"Hey." Troy whispered as he looked behind his shoulder quickly and saw that some people were pressed up against the glass door that spins around in a circle to let you enter and exit. He wraps her up in a hug knowing if they did anything the paparazzi would have another field day even though they would probably still make this hug out to be more friendlier than he wanted it to look, but that's what you get when you're trying to lie to the press.

"Hey." Gabriella greeted softly as she too saw over Troy's shoulder that the press was still flashing pictures. "How are you doing?"

Troy let out a small laugh as his hands rested on her waist and they just looked at each other as her hands rested on his upper arms. "I think I should be asking you that. You were mobbed by them." Troy snarled. "Are you okay?" Troy asked with true concern.

"Yeah. I had Chad to push me through." Gabriella narrowed her eyes on Chad who was eavesdropping on their conversation as he pretended to be listening to Jack who was telling Zeke and him about his Redhawks team. Chad turned around at the mention of his name and nodded his head to show Jack that he was listening.

"Come on, what floor are you on?" Troy asked as he found the bell boy cart that held Kelsi's and Gabriella's suitcases on it.

"Gabs, we're on the very top floor, here's your card." Kelsi said as she put the card on the table next to her and continued talking with Jason.

"Night mom, dad." Troy said as he waved to them and smirked at Zeke and Chad who were pleading with their eyes to make his parents stop talking to them as they were both getting pretty tired of just standing their listening to how Lucille's hair appointment ran late and how high one of Jack's players can jump.

Troy stiffened a laugh when his parents barely even acknowledged him as they waved him off with a slight nod. "Love you too." Troy said sarcastically as he put his arm around Gabriella again and lead her to the elevator as the bell boy followed them pushing Gabriella's things. When Gabriella and Troy got into the elevator Troy took the cart from the teenage boy, "We can take it from here, thanks." Troy said politely as he gave the kid a tip.

Right when the elevator doors closed Troy turned on Gabriella and nudged her against the elevators walls while attaching his lips to hers. Gabriella smiled. "Eager much?" Gabriella mumbled against his lips as he attached his again while letting his hands flow up and down her sides.

"I missed you." Troy said as he kissed down her jaw line and to her neck.

Gabriella chuckled. "It's been one day." Gabriella pointed out as she let a small moan leak out as Troy reached her sensitive spot and started sucking. "No Troy." Gabriella said trying to sound stern, but it came out as a small moan as her hands gripped the sides of the elevator to keep her from slipping down to the ground.

"What?" Troy asked innocently as he pulled back from her neck.

"No marks, I didn't bring anything to cover it up with." Gabriella said and Troy shut his eyes for a second and then opened them again.

"Fine." Troy breathed out as the elevator came to the 15th floor.

"Come on." Gabriella said as she took Troy by the hand and led him to room 1515. "This is me." Gabriella said as she opened the door after a swipe of the card and lead Troy in as he wheeled her stuff in. There was two king size beds each in a different room as they were now standing in the living room that had had colors of deep browns and reds with a couch, coffee table, a flat screen TV, mini bar and it's own little kitchen with a bathroom attached.

"What room are you in?" Gabriella asked as she spun around and came face to face with Troy as her arms wrapped themselves around Troy's neck.

"I'm on the floor right below you, room 1441." Troy said as his lips inched closer and closer to Gabriella's.

"You ready for the game tomorrow?" Gabriella asked as Troy pulled her closer as her hips rubbed up against his pelvis.

"Hope so, I have my good luck charm with me." Troy said as his forehead rested against Gabriella's.

"I'm just lucky." Gabriella said with a cheeky smile.

"Yeah, you are." Troy said as he momentarily looked at Gabriella's lips just asking to be suffocated by his. "You know, I'm really glad that you came."

"Me too." Gabriella said before their lips connected again in a heated passion. Gabriella littered kisses down Troy's jaw and to his neck where the base of his pulse was. Troy's hands went to Gabriella's waist and started to caress her stomach as his hands crept higher and higher. Gabriella moaned against Troy's chest and her hands went and pulled his shirt over his head.

**WARNING: Sex Scene, skip down to the bottom if you don't want to read.**

Gabriella kissed all over Troy's newly exposed chest as Troy's hands pulled her shirt over her head to toss it to the side for it to join his discarded clothing. Gabriella kissed down Troy's chest as she spent extra time around his nipples as she licked, flicked, and nipped at them. Troy sucked in a breath as he could feel himself becoming hard.

Gabriella's hands went down to his pants button and quickly undid them as she laced two fingers on either side of them and slid them down his muscular tan legs. Troy connected their mouths again as his hands were running over the hem of her pants, playing with the button as he could feel her chest heaving against his.

"Brie…" Troy groaned as she rubbed herself up against his hardened bulge. Troy undid her jeans and she stepped out of them pushing Troy back to the bed as his knees hit the edge of the bed and he fell back lightly with Gabriella straddling him as he brought her lips back to Troy's and her hand started to stoke Troy through his boxers.

Troy could feel Gabriella was wet through her black lace panties as she grinded her hips into Troy's making the throbbing pain throb more. "I want you Troy." Gabriella huskily said in his ear and that's all Troy needed to know as he flipped them over and kissed his way down her neck to her cleavage where his mouth came into contact with her black matching bra.

"This, needs to go." Troy said as his hands found the back clasp and threw it to the floor. He kissed his way down and his tongue came into contact with the hard erect nipples as his tongue poked at them ever so lightly as Gabriella moaned out a little. "Troy…"

Gabriella's hands were running wildly along Troy's toned abs as Troy smiled against her skin upon hearing Gabriella moan his name. Troy kissed down her body and purposely skipped from her navel to the inside of her thighs. "Troy…" Gabriella said again as the want and need became even more apparent.

Troy's fingers slipped inside the sides of her panties and pulled them down slowly as he took in the gorgeous woman before him. They were both breathing irregularly as Troy kissed up her inner thigh and started running his tongue along her folds as Gabriella's hand found it's way to Troy's hair that was starting to get matted down from sweat as she moaned his name again.

Gabriella was already wet as Troy ran his tongue over her clit and letting his tongue enter her. "God Troy…" Gabriella moaned in pleasure as Troy let his tongue do all the work as the need for her was starting to get to a point where it was almost unbearable. For Gabriella the pleasure was nearing it's climax as Troy's hands ran lightly on her thighs and she could hear him grunting her name every few seconds. "Troy…I'm gonna cum." Gabriella said just before her body trembled a bit and Troy took in everything he gave.

Troy licked his lips as he crawled up closer to Gabriella and kissed her square on the mouth. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer as she arched her back and made sure that she rubbed up against Troy. Troy groaned as Gabriella smiled and he trailed kisses down her neck. Before Troy could comprehend what Gabriella was doing, she flipped them and straddled his waist. Gabriella smiled down at Troy and rubbed her hand against him through his boxers.

"Brie…" Troy said as Gabriella swiftly pulled his boxers down and Troy kicked them off. She lowered herself as she softly, delicately teased Troy by barely rubbing her tongue on the head of his member. Troy's hand was on the back of Gabriella's hand threaded in her hair as his other hand was gripping the bed sheets below them trying to keep some control as Gabriella's mouth slowly consumed him.

Troy was in pure pleasure as Gabriella took him fully in her mouth and started to move her head up and down. He loved this new side he was viewing of Gabriella and even though they had only known each other for a month exactly that just meant instead of taking their time to fool around which they could still do, they had more time now to have sex and make love to each other.

Troy released into Gabriella's mouth as Gabriella smiled and kissed her way up Troy's chest. "I want you…" Gabriella panted in his ear and that's all it took as Troy rolled them over and pressed a kiss to her mouth.

Troy positioned himself over Gabriella as he could feel her two C sized breasts moving up and down on his sweaty chest. He was about to enter her as he moved a curl behind Gabriella's ear, "Troy, wait--" Gabriella said and Troy stopped and looked down at her curiously. "Do you have…?" Gabriella trailed off as she looked around.

After a minute of hearing Gabriella and himself panting Troy realized what Gabriella meant. "Yeah…my wallet." Troy got out as he craned his neck from his lying position to see that his pants were close to the door. "Just a minute." Troy said as he pushed himself off of Gabriella and got out his wallet in record winning time. He soon returned and laid over Gabriella with his knees bent into the mattress to keep himself propped up. Troy opened the condom and threw the wrapper on the ground. Gabriella smiled at Troy's eagerness as her hands wrapped themselves around Troy's back and slowly rubbed up and down his smooth skin. Troy bent down and whispered in her ear, "Ready?"

"I need you…right now." Gabriella said and Troy eased his way into her. Gabriella moaned in pleasure as her head was back and her eyes were closed as her hands clung onto his shoulders while Troy thrust at a steady pace.

"You're so wet." Troy whispered in her ear as his face was buried in the crook of her neck occasionally kissing her while just taking in her scent that was being burned into his nose forever. Troy sped up causing Gabriella to moan his name as she met his thrust for thrust. Gabriella wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him even closer, letting him go deeper inside of her.

Gabriella let the pleasure Troy was giving her run through her body as Troy was grunting in her ear every so often as his pace quickened and Gabriella could feel herself tighten up. "Troy…" Gabriella breathed out.

"Come with me Brie." Troy said into her ear huskily as Gabriella's moans filled his ears and her body trembled below his as he gave his final thrust before he released and let his orgasm still him as he slowly pulled out of Gabriella and pressed a kiss to her lips as Gabriella let her limp arms fall to her sides and Troy rolled over as he threw the used condom away and pulled the covers over them.

Gabriella situated herself under the covers and snuggled up next to Troy as her head rested on his slightly sweaty chest while his arms wrapped around her in protectiveness. Gabriella could feel her eyes fluttering open and then close as the 15 hour drive started kicking into her conscious state and mixing with the activity her and Troy had just done with each other for their first time together.

Gabriella kissed Troy right above his left nipple and snuggled deeper under the covers. "Brie?" Troy asked softly as he was stroking the side of her face while sleep was about to overcome him.

"Yeah?"

"You're not…you're not gonna…regret this are you?" Troy asked hesitantly.

"Troy, I don't think I could ever regret this. It was perfect." Gabriella said as her eyes closed and a smile took over her face. "You just better do good in the game tomorrow." Gabriella said.

"Of course." Troy said simply as he kissed the top of her head and they both slowly drifted off to sleep wrapped in each other's arms, as their legs mingled, and their bodies molding together.

**Please review and tell me what you think, this is just a start of their growing relationship as I felt like I just needed to get things moving and some of you guys are saying how sweet Troy is, which I totally agree with, but I have a feeling you're going to be hating me in a couple of chapters, but for right now, I hope you enjoy.**

**Preview--**

"I can see, hear, and smell all." The Coach said with amused narrow eyes. "Let me just make it simple, I KNOW all."

--

"I can't believe you. Why don't we just give you a medal that says your the worlds best cheater."

"I didn't ask for forgiveness from him, he just gave it to me. You don't like it, take it up with him."

"Touchy aren't we?" He smirked as he took a step closer.

"You're getting a little close, I'd back up if I were you." Troy warned.

"That's the thing...I'm not you."

"And I think that shows in the relationship category."


	19. A Little Tension

Troy stirred awake as he slowly opened his eyes to find that it was dark. He groaned tiredly as he flopped his hand down on the left side of the bed and came down on the soft mattress with a soft 'thud'. Troy's mind was groggy as he slowly became more aware of his surroundings and started waking up more. He knew he wasn't in his bed, he was at the hotel, but he didn't wake up with Chad's annoying flirting voice as he was on the phone with Taylor, instead he woke up to the sweet smell of syrup and the sound of an angel singing a song that he didn't recognize.

Troy's eye snapped fully open as his right hand snapped down on the empty side of the bed again in full awareness Gabriella should've been there. Troy whipped his head up, shoving the white pillow that was covering his head from the light to the ground as Troy squinted to adjust to the bright light that was shining through the windows. Troy looked left and right quickly, she was no where to be seen. What if she regretted what they did last night? What if she didn't want to see him ever again? But she didn't seem mad with the way her voice sounded right now.

Before Troy could get up the door opened and Gabriella walked in with a metal tray covered with what Troy knew to be food as Gabriella dropped the robe that she wore to answer the door on the chair by her the desk that was in her hotel room and walked on over to the bed with a big smile on her face. Their eyes met and a smile erupted on Troy's face as he saw his light blue dress shirt on Gabriella's thin body just taking over as she sat down on the bed and balanced the tray on it's legs that folded out.

"Hey." Troy greeted as he propped himself up with his elbow and a lazy smile took over his face as Gabriella smirked at him.

"Breakfast?" Gabriella asked with twinkle in her eyes as she took the lid off to reveal two face size waffles with strawberries and whip cream on it. "I made it myself." Gabriella joked as she held up a fork for Troy.

Troy chuckled a little. "I bet."

"Don't mock." Gabriella said pretending to fake hurt. "I worked hard pressing one and talking on the phone." Gabriella said as she broke out into another smile. Troy just looked at Gabriella as he thought about what the two shared with each other the other night. "Troy?" Gabriella asked. Gabriella let out a small laugh as Troy looked at her with curious eyes. "Are you going to eat?" Gabriella asked as she dangled the fork in the air again.

"Hey, come here." Troy said as he sat up again a little more with the white sheet still covering him from the waist down. He shifted his body closer to Gabriella as Gabriella looked at him confused, but leaned in nonetheless. When Gabriella got into range, Troy brought her into a sweet sensual kiss. "How are you feeling?" Troy asked as his forehead was against Gabriella's.

"Really really good." Gabriella said. "You?"

"I don't know…I have this very beautiful girl in bed wearing my shirt trying to get me to eat. What do you think I should do?" Troy asked as his fingers trickled on Gabriella's exposed knee as his shirt was raised to her mid thigh.

Gabriella's lips were dangerously close to Troy's as Troy just had an urge to push the tray of food away and reenact the memory the two made last night. "I think…" Gabriella said in a low dangerous whisper that enticed Troy even more. "…we should eat." Gabriella teased as she pulled back and shoved the fork in Troy's hand. Gabriella smiled cheekily at Troy as she put a piece of waffle in her mouth. "Mmhmm…so good." Gabriella said.

"Yeah, I can think of something else that's good also, or rather someone." Troy mumbled as he sat up with his back against the head board and the sheet covering his lower half still.

"What?" Gabriella asked as she took another bite of her waffle.

"Nothing." Troy said as he flashed a smile her way and took his own bite from his waffle seeing as he was rather hungry.

"So you ready for the game today?" Gabriella asked trying to make a conversation Troy would want to talk about.

"As long as I have my good luck charm, I'll always be ready." Troy said as Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Suck up." Gabriella said with a laugh as the two continued to have little conversations as they ate their breakfast that Gabriella supposedly 'cooked.' Gabriella and Troy talked about the little details of their life that the other one has missed out on due to both of them being busy over the last couple of days as Gabriella found herself laying on her side with her elbow propping her up while the metal tray laid on the ground empty with the white sheet covering her too as Troy matched her position and the couple was looking at each other, forgetting everything else in life.

"You know, when I was little, I used to go down to this one creek in Cordele Georgia and just sit on this one rock every morning when I was 13 and 14 and just…I don't even know." Gabriella said as she felt at ease and there was no tension in the air as she told Troy more about her past, but only the good things as she made sure of that.

Troy thought about how much he still didn't know about Gabriella. He didn't even know she used to live in Georgia, he just thought she always lived in New York City. "You lived in Georgia?" Troy asked as his thumb and index finger played with one of Gabriella's curls that always was at the side of her face in front of her ear.

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah, I grew up there, but never picked up the accent." Gabriella said.

Troy had another sudden urge to just know everything about her. Before it sometimes got the better of him and showed, but now he felt like he needed to know. She was like a drug and after their last nights events he felt like he couldn't get enough of her seeing as she was his girlfriend and he was hoping Gabriella felt the same way about him, he would just never admit that out loud because if he did and any of his guy friends heard, he would never hear the end of it.

"Tell me more." Troy softly said.

"What?" Gabriella asked clearly taken back by this question seeing as no one really asked her about it as they all saw how touchy she was with this.

"Tell me more, like where have you been, where were you born, when did you move to New York?" Troy asked.

Gabriella sighed as she looked at Troy and only saw sincerity in his eyes. "I was born in St. Paul Minnesota and after my first birthday, my…dad somehow convinced my mother to move to his hometown which was in Georgia, and then…" Gabriella didn't like this next part seeing as she never talked about it. "Um…" Gabriella didn't know what to say.

Troy got this feeling as he interlaced their hands. "It's okay." Troy soothed.

"No, um…after my father died when I was 13 I started modeling and then when I turned 14 my mother moved us to New York City where I met Taylor and Tay and I started traveling since then, I think we've been in almost every state except Alaska and Kansas." Gabriella said.

"Kansas?" Troy asked as he knew why she probably didn't want to go to Alaska seeing as it was freezing there, but Kansas.

Gabriella giggled a bit, "Yeah, just never went there for modeling." Gabriella explained as Troy's hand rest on her hip as she could feel his fingers through the sheet. There was a silence as they both just laid there looking at each other in a comfortable admiring kind of way. Gabriella sighed softly as the hand Troy had on her hip softly caressed her side and moved up to her shoulder as it made it's way to her cheek. Gabriella leaned into his touch as a sudden urge came over her. Gabriella moved closer to Troy as she connected their lips together and Troy responded immediately by putting one hand on the back of her head to draw her closer while his other hand wrapped around her lower back.

Gabriella felt Troy's chest up against her own as Troy rolled them over so he was on top now. He kissed down her jaw line to her neck as he flicked over her sensitive spot with his tongue while Gabriella's hands caressed every inch of Troy as each second went by and her hands started to get dangerously low.

"Brie…" Troy breathed out into her neck as one of her hands gently grazed the tip of his now erect penis.

"Yes?" Gabriella asked innocently as his now dark blue eyes met her soft chocolate ones before kissing a trail down the valley of her breasts and massaging her hard nipples between his fingers. Gabriella let out a soft moan making Troy smile against her chest as he occupied himself with leaving open mouth kisses all around her breasts.

They both were breathing heavily as Gabriella's hand stroked Troy at a rhythmic timing making Troy moan against Gabriella's flat stomach as his own hands slowly traveled down her sides leading all the way down to her thighs and slowly making their way towards the middle.

"Troy…" Gabriella called out in a whine as her body was becoming flustered without him touching her in ways it was begging him too. They both tensed up and froze as they heard Kelsi's voice call out to them in a panic kind of way.

"Gabi?" Kelsi called out. "Troy?!" Gabriella and Troy both looked at each other as they both shared a frustrated look as Gabriella brought her hands up from Troy's body. "Are you guys sle--" Kelsi cut off mid sentence as she opened Gabriella's bedroom door and froze in her spot as she saw Troy laying on top of Gabriella with his hands propping him up, without a shirt on, and from what she could tell from looking around at the ground where their clothes were scattered, he wasn't wearing pants or boxers. "sleeping." Kelsi finished weakly as Troy and Gabriella went into panic mode.

Gabriella squealed as she pushed Troy off of her and clutched the sheet to her chest.

"Knock much?" Troy mumbled sarcastically as he tried his best to use the other bed blankets to cover up his erection.

"I am so sorry." Kelsi exclaimed as she shielded her eyes from them. "It's just…the coach was on the your floor Troy checking to see if everyone was up and he was looking for you specifically." Kelsi exclaimed.

"Shit." Troy muttered as he looked around the room to spot his boxers close to the bed. He reached his hand down and grabbed them as he tried his best to put them on with the blankets still covering him and his throbbing member sticking up. Troy now knew that this was going to be a long day, and it was only the morning.

"Kelsi, where did you sleep?" Gabriella asked as she saw that Kelsi was wearing the same clothes as yesterday.

Kelsi blushed a little but only Gabriella saw that as Troy was busy trying to reach his pants which were farther away compared to his boxers. "Oh um, well Zeke stayed with Chad since they both figured Troy wasn't going to come back to the room since you two kind of left us in the lobby, so that left me with Jason since I wanted to avoid…this." Kelsi said.

"So you come barging in this morning instead of last night?" Troy asked sarcastically as he was struggling with his pants still. "What did you expect to find at…" Troy looked at the bedside clock. "7 in the morning?" Troy asked as he looked around the room for his shirt, but couldn't find it.

"I don't know, I just didn't expect you to be feeling up my best friend." Kelsi shot back with an amusing smile on her lips.

Gabriella sunk back lower into the bed as Troy looked at Kelsi like she was crazy. "Here." Gabriella said handing Troy his shirt as he now remembered she was wearing it this morning and it came off after eating breakfast together in bed. Troy took it and looked at her with a thanks.

"Thanks Kels." Gabriella said as she just now wanted her friend to leave the room to end this embarrassing situation seeing as Gabriella and Troy had now been walked in on by two of their friends.

"Yeah…" Kelsi said unsurely. "Anytime time." Kelsi left as the door shut with a soft noise.

"Oh. My. God." Gabriella said as she put the pillow over her head in embarrassment.

Troy put on his sports jacket and looked over at Gabriella and couldn't help but smile. Troy went over to Gabriella's side of the bed and knelt down by her as he slowly took the pillow off of her face. He knew he had to go since the Coach was likely going to check up on him and the team to make sure that they were up and getting ready since they all had to head over to the stadium at lunch time around 12 and the Coach was an early riser so that meant if the coach was up, then you were too.

"Hey." Troy said softly as Gabriella looked at Troy with a kinked eye brow. "So I do have to go and face the Coach now, but I'll see you later, right?" Troy asked softly as his hand caressed the side of Gabriella's face and his thumb was rubbing lightly over the corner of her forehead.

"Yeah." Gabriella said. "And I'm sorry for Kelsi." Gabriella said as she knew that this was something they would all laugh about in a couple of years or maybe even months into the future. "Three o'clock?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah." Troy answered her. "Troy felt a vibrating in his pocket as he looked down at his phone and saw that it was Chad telling him to get to the room now as the coach was still looking for him. "That's Chad." Troy said as he put his phone back in his pocket. "I have to go." Troy said reluctantly.

"I guess you have to do what you got to do." Gabriella replied with the cheesy line and a cheeky smile.

"Bye Brie." Troy said as he leaned down even more and pressed his lips to hers which she responded to immediately.

* * *

"I'm so tired." Jason complained as he, Troy, Chad, and Zeke all walked into the locker room that their team was occupying for the game. The four guys dumped their duffel bags down as they made themselves comfortable in the white carpeted lounge part of the locker room that was separated from the showers and the coaches office.

"You better play well in the game Jase, or else the coach will know it's because of Kelsi." Chad pointed out as some other teammates walked past the group of four and headed into the other part of the locker room.

Jason shrugged, "It was all worth it." Jason said with a lazy smile taking over his face.

"What about you Troy? What did the Coach say when he found you?" Zeke asked.

Troy shrugged, "He wasn't exactly mad, he just said that if anything changes with my game then there will be consequences." Troy said.

"So basically you sucked up to the coach and he forgave you?" Zeke asked putting it in simpler words.

Troy looked around and shrugged, "Basically." Troy confirmed.

"Looks like you know how to manipulate everyone Bolton." A voice commented as the four boys turned around to see none other than Ryan and Greg standing there, each with their own duffel bags hung over their shoulders. "I always thought you were only smart enough to work your ways with someone else's girlfriend, but now it's the coach too." Ryan glared as Troy's blue eyes turned dark and the other guys could feel the tension in the room.

Troy was beginning to get real sick of Ryan. Troy narrowed his eyes on Ryan as he felt a slight possessiveness take over him as Ryan mentioned Gabriella without actually saying her name as his mind kept thinking back to the previous night the two shared together, and how Ryan was not going to ruin his day by his fucking comments.

"I didn't manipulate her. I just gave Brie a better choice." Troy said sternly as he stood up and whipped around in a quick motion making his three friends that were seated by and across from him wince a little as they'd only seen Troy in this state a couple of other times.

Ryan took a step closer, dropping his shoulder slightly to let his duffel bag slide to the ground with ease. "I can't believe you. Why don't we just give you a medal that says you're the worlds best cheater." Ryan said as he rolled his eyes.

"I didn't ask for forgiveness from the Coach, he just gave it to me. You don't like it, take it up with him." Troy said as he knew he didn't have to defend himself to Ryan seeing as he was the Captain and Ryan was just a person that merely ticked Troy off now.

Ryan knew he was getting to Troy and he was loving it. If Troy can take Gabriella away from him, what's stopping him from taking Gabriella back and showing her the other side of Troy Bolton that no one really gets to see since it took a lot to push him over the edge, and if Ryan was right, Gabriella was just the person that could do just that.

"Touchy aren't we?" Ryan smirked as he took another step closer.

Troy breathed out of his nose heavily as he heard Chad behind him stand up, but stayed frozen in his spot as Troy clenched his fist tight. "You're getting a little close, I'd back up if I were you." Troy warned as he could feel his heart beating faster, his knuckles were going white, and all he could think about was if Ryan was going to make jokes and cracks about his relationship with Gabriella then he got what was coming to him.

"That's the thing…" Ryan said slowly with amusement in his voice as his eyes danced with tauntings. "I'm not you." Ryan said each word clearly as he smirked and licked his lips knowing Troy was doing all he could to refrain himself from not falling over the edge.

Troy's knuckles shook a little as he felt Chad's hand on his upper arm trying to pull him back or at least turn around, but Troy shook him off coldly. "And I think that shows in the relationship category." Troy said with a smirk as he saw Ryan change instantly as Ryan's face dropped and became distorted with anger.

"Troy…" Jason said quietly knowing Troy crossed the line with that. They all knew Ryan had been taking his anger out on Troy slowly as it was all building up to one huge thing that no one knew when was going down, as they were all praying that the whole situation would just turn around and one day Ryan would be all happy towards the new couple, but today was not that day.

Jason and Zeke both stood up as the two shared a look with Chad. "Troy, we should go get ready." Zeke suggested as they all wanted to avoid a fight except Troy and Ryan.

Zeke laid a hand on Troy's upper arm like Chad did, "What's wrong Bolton?" Ryan spat out mockingly. "You gonna just walk away like a fucking pansy?"

Troy shook Zeke's hand off as his three friends backed up slightly knowing not to get in between Troy when he was like this. "You know, I used to envy you, but now I just pity you." Troy said. "How does it feel knowing while you were away, I was with your girl?" Troy threw in Ryan's face.

"Troy…" Chad warned as Ryan didn't say anything and Troy threw one last smirk in Ryan's direction and turned on his heel to walk away and further into the back of the locker room where the showers were.

Troy felt the pride in his body as it rushed through his veins. But was it too much? Sure, he had never actually treated anyone this badly before seeing as almost everyone saw him as this laid back kind of guy that was kind to everyone, but that didn't mean he was perfect as he did let things go to his head sometimes as he felt the need to show and get it through Ryan's big head that Gabriella was his, and not Ryan's anymore. He was the one Gabriella went to when she had a problem. He was the one that Gabriella went to when she had good news. He was the one that Gabriella would rely on. And he was the one that made love with her last night, not Ryan.

Troy sighed as he leaned his back against the cold hard lockers as he could feel the smooth texture through his shirt as it felt good to just be alone with no one talking. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Chad asked as Troy snapped his eyes open to see his three best friends looking at him.

Troy shrugged, "It's nothing, I'm fine." Troy said as his body was slowly cooling down.

"Yeah, real fine." Zeke said sarcastically as he tossed Troy his duffel bag and started unbuttoning his own dress shirt to start to change for the game.

"I swear man, ever since you and Gabriella have known each other you have become protective of her." Jason said as he too started to change his shirt.

"That's what happens when you're dating someone." Troy pointed out as he stripped off his shirt to reveal his six pack and the guys started snickering a little. "What?" Troy asked as he looked at them confused.

"You two hooked up last night, huh?" Chad asked as Troy still gave him the confused face. Chad sighed, "Have you checked your shoulders lately?"

Troy looked at his shoulders and saw a mouth size red-purplish mark on his right shoulder. Zeke and Jason couldn't hold in their laughter anymore as they saw the mark too and the anger in Troy drifted away as he became a little embarrassed and his face turned a little red.

"And there's the Troy we know." Chad joked as he clapped Troy on the back and they all shared a laugh.

* * *

Gabriella and Kelsi were laughing as they pushed through the doors that led to the gym as they had just gotten through the press, crowd, and crazy fans of Troy Bolton and the Lakers. They had convinced the security guard to let them through an hour earlier than when they were supposed to be there. Gabriella put her hand on Kelsi's shoulder to steady herself as she laughed.

"Who knew little miss innocent Kelsi Neilson could be so…seductive when she wanted to be." Gabriella joked.

"Ha ha." Kelsi said sarcastically as she continued to giggle.

"But did you see him checking you out. He couldn't keep his eyes off of you." Gabriella said as she calmed down a bit and took her hand off of Kelsi's shoulder.

"Wow." Gabriella and Kelsi both stopped moving as they turned around and saw Ryan standing there. "Who would've thought you two would be able to seduce a security guard." Ryan joked as the two girls could feel an awkwardness in the air.

"Hey, I'm gonna go find Jason, are you gonna be okay?" Kelsi whispered although it carried in the spacious empty gym.

Gabriella nodded as she was looking at Ryan curiously, this would be the first time that the two had talked to each other since the break up. Ryan heard Kelsi, "Kelsi, he's in the weight lifting room with the Zeke, Chad, and Bolton." Ryan said and Gabriella almost cringed when Kelsi nodded and Troy's last name came rolling out of Ryan's mouth.

After the doors slammed shut Ryan walked forward a little bit. "Hey Gabriella." Ryan said casually.

"Hey." Gabriella said unsurely. What was Ryan doing?

"So what brings you here?" Ryan asked widening his hands to motion to the whole gym. Gabriella looked around and must have still had a curious face on as Ryan elaborated. "I mean, I would have never thought you would come to an away basketball game." Ryan pointed out in a kind voice as he walked even closer to Gabriella.

Gabriella shrugged as she knew the reason why she came, she came to spend time with Troy seeing as both of their careers were picking up even more now as she was almost done with her album or at least the recording process and Troy was having the time of his life being Mr. Basketball Captain which was a good thing because whenever Gabriella would see him practicing or just playing a simple two on two game it would lit up her face seeing Troy just having fun and doing the thing he loves.

There was a silence as Gabriella didn't know how to respond to Ryan. Ryan ran a hand through his hair in a Troy like fashion and Gabriella had to wonder if he did that to be just like Troy in a the slightest way. "You know…" Ryan breathed out as this was his chance when no one was around and Gabriella was separated from Troy for just this amount of time.

* * *

"Warming up for the game already?" Kelsi teased as she entered the weight lifting room as the four boys' heads whipped up and they all stopped what they were doing. Jason got off the bench press and walked over to his girlfriend.

"Hey, what are you doing here already?" Jason asked.

"More importantly, how did you get in?" Zeke asked as the four boys were all curious.

"Nice to see you guys too." Kelsi said sarcastically. "Well, Gabi and I did our usual thing. We got breakfast, got dressed after showering, stopped to get coffees, seduced the security guard, got into the empty gym, was met by Ryan, and now I'm getting harassed by you four." Kelsi said nonchalantly as Troy's head whipped around as he heard Ryan's name.

"You seduced a guard?" Chad asked as he choked with laughter.

Kelsi put on a big cheeky grin and nodded proudly. "No big deal." Kelsi said as she giggled and Jason just rolled his eyes dramatically and engulfed her into a hug.

"Wait, you said something about Ryan?" Troy asked as he stood up knowing this couldn't be good, could it? Of course not, it was Ryan and he probably was alone with Gabriella trying to win her over when he knew that Gabriella was Troy's now, but then again, that didn't stop Troy from going after Gabriella when she was off limits.

Kelsi pulled away from Jason and looked at Troy and then realization hit her as it just registered Gabriella and Troy were dating, how could she forget that, it wasn't Ryan and Gabriella anymore, it was Troy and Brie.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry Troy, I totally spaced, they're in the gym." Kelsi said and Troy nodded.

"Thanks Kels. See you guys later." Troy called out as he jogged out of the room.

"Wow, who knew." Zeke shook his head.

"Who knew what?" Kelsi asked.

Chad laughed as he slung his arm around Kelsi's shoulder in a friendly manner as Jason did that to her other shoulder so she was in between. "Kelsi, Kelsi, Kelsi, who knew Troy Bolton would actually be jealous." Chad said with a laugh as Kelsi formed an 'O' with her mouth and Jason kissed the top of her head.

"That's my girl. The semi-smart one." Jason joked as Kelsi lightly hit him.

* * *

"You know…" Ryan breathed out. Gabriella looked at Ryan with serious eyes as Ryan looked nervous to her. "I just…really miss this." Ryan admitted.

"Wh-what?" Gabriella choked out as she was still trying to decipher what Ryan was on about.

"I miss this…_**us…**_I miss just talking with you and just being around you while seeing you everyday." Ryan said in a frustrated tone.

Gabriella's eyes went wide as this was the after break up part where the one of them would confess their feelings for each other after the break up to see if they still had a chance together.

"Ryan…" Gabriella was cut off.

"I mean, don't you?" Ryan asked with hope. "Don't you just miss having simple conversations with each other and then coming home to flowers awaiting you?" Ryan continued as Gabriella tried to get in a word, but he wasn't having that. "Because I do. I miss seeing you model, I miss seeing you get frustrated with your guitar because you're not playing a chord right." Gabriella found this weird because usually Ryan hated her music, and even though he didn't come right out and say he hated it, he always acted that way, but maybe Gabriella read him wrong. "I want us to try again, what do you say?" Ryan asked.

Gabriella looked at him and even though she didn't hate him, she just wasn't attracted to him, and she was dating Troy. She was Troy's now and she wouldn't trade anything to take that back. "Ryan…I'm sorry." Gabriella said. "We tried and it didn't work. I'm with Troy now." Gabriella said and even though those words sounded like they came from some cheesy soap opera, they were the truth.

Gabriella saw Ryan's soft brown eyes turn dark as his eyes narrowed on her slightly and then went back to normal as he tried to hide his anger. "But you're not official, are you?" Ryan asked as Gabriella could make out the demandment in his voice.

Before Gabriella could answer the doors opened and in walked Troy. Gabriella found that a smile took over her face as Troy's matched hers and Ryan saw this between the two. "Hey baby." Troy greeted as he gave Gabriella a quick peck on the lips quickly as he could feel Ryan's eyes burning a hole through his head. Troy went behind Gabriella and pulled her back into his chest as he rested his chin on her shoulder, smirking at Ryan all this time as Gabriella had somewhat of an idea what was going on between the two guys.

"Bolton." Ryan said as his eyes narrowed even more as he saw Troy resting his hands on Gabriella's stomach while massaging her sides with his thumbs lightly.

"Olsen." Troy said back in a cool voice as there was no way that he would lose his cool in front of Gabriella as that was something he didn't want her to ever see. "I would start getting ready for the game, Coach doesn't like it when anyone's late." Troy said as Ryan's eyes narrowed even more as Troy smirked and held back his laughter by nuzzling his face in the crook of Gabriella's neck and kissing her lightly partly because he just couldn't help but to touch Gabriella and then a sliver of him wanted to just show Ryan that Gabriella and him were indeed serious and were together.

"Ryan, you should go so you don't get in trouble." Gabriella said softly as Ryan nodded stiffly.

"Yeah." Ryan said shortly. "See you on the court Bolton." Ryan said as he turned on his heel and departed from the two, leaving them by themselves.

"I missed you." Troy said as he spun Gabriella around and connected their lips and pulled away after a minute.

A flash of Ryan went through Gabriella's mind as those were the words Ryan was just saying a couple of minutes ago, but when Troy said them she couldn't help but smile as they felt natural coming out of Troy mouth. "Funny. I was thinking the same thing." Gabriella said as her arms wrapped themselves around Troy's neck and her smile grew.

"Glad we're on the same page Miss Montez." Troy said smoothly as Gabriella rolled her eyes and connected their lips once again as all memories of Ryan washed out of their systems…or at least for now they did.

* * *

"What the hell kind of game were you guys playing out there?!" The coach half shouted in a frustrated tone as the LA Lakers team dared not to make eye contact with their coach even though they all knew that he wasn't totally mad, he was just disappointed. "Because I can tell you all that it wasn't basketball that I was seeing out there." The Coach snapped even though they had won by three points, it still was a horrible sight to watch.

Troy scratched the back of his neck as he knew that it was partly his fault. "I think it was more of a game of keep away. Bolton! Olsen! You two need to learn to play together again. I'm human. Your human. We're all humans who have problems, but once that buzzard goes off and the fans are cheering, I'm the coach and you're the players." The Coach said sternly. "You leave your life problems back in your life seeing as they don't fit in your basketball time." The coach scolded.

Troy sighed as he knew he let Ryan get the better of him today during the game as the two would occasionally share a death glare, hard passes to the chest with the ball, and sometimes they would just keep it from the other one even though they were open.

"Now, I would be lying if I said I wasn't interested in your personal life, but as a Coach, I'm here to win, and I will do whatever I have to do to make this team work and if that's keeping eight hour practices to make you guys forget your problems, then that's what I'll do." The Coach exclaimed as his facial expressions lightened up a bit. "Now…I can see, hear, and smell all." The Coach said with amused narrow eyes. "let me just make it simple, I KNOW all."

Some of the guys laughed as others just rolled their eyes jokingly as the Coach was lightening up the mood again. "You guys can go but once we step foot off the plane tomorrow we're heading over to our court and practicing our asses off for the game this week…Now leave, I've seen enough of you guys for a lifetime." The Coach joked.

"Dude, I think the coach is actually serious about the eight hour practices." Chad said to Troy as they were walking out of the locker room together.

Troy sighed as he scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah…I know."

They walked out into the now empty gym as it was just a couple of people and Gabriella who were there. Troy's eyes met Gabriella's as a smile took over her face. Gabriella started walking to where Troy was as Chad clapped him on the back and went off to call Taylor. Gabriella was feeling many things right now as she had just witnessed Ryan and Troy fighting out their battle with each other on the court and it all led back to her. Gabriella knew that Troy had nothing to worry about since she wasn't attracted to Ryan and she was all his, did Troy realize that? But even though Gabriella was still a little confused and disappointed that Troy would act like that on the court in front of everyone watching around America, Gabriella still put on a smile that didn't hide any fakeness in it as she was still overjoyed to see Troy.

"Hey." Gabriella greeted softly.

"Hey." Troy said. "So, I was thinking we could have dinner tonight?" Troy asked as he kissed Gabriella's forehead.

"But what if people see?" Gabriella asked even though that was a stupid question since that didn't stop them before they were even dating.

Troy shrugged as he slung his arm over her shoulder and the two started walking out. "Then they see and print stories they want people to believe. It'll be just like before except most of the rumors and their assumptions will be true, they just won't know it." Troy said in a cocky tone that Gabriella had to giggle to as she shook her head at him.

"Well then, I'd love to." Gabriella said as she kissed Troy along his jaw line leading up to his lips. "But this time, can we have French fries and ice cream?" Gabriella asked innocently as all memories of the game and Troy's and Ryan's behavior towards each other were pushed to the back of her mind.

"I had something else in mind for dessert." Troy said huskily in her ear. "But French fries and ice cream sound almost as good."

Gabriella hit Troy playfully in the chest and let out a small laugh. "If you behave maybe you can have seconds." Gabriella said before the two stepped out of the building to be met with flashes going off left and right.


	20. In His Head

"God, I feel like I haven't seen Troy in forever." Gabriella said as she had the girls over as they all got ready for the basketball banquet at her house. It had been five days since the away game and so far Gabriella has had two more interviews with music magazines, one photo shoot, and finished recording one song while Troy was busy with basketball and true to the coach's word, eight hour practices. All the while a home game was mixed in there and the Coach had it set up where Ryan and Troy weren't playing at the same time and if they were then they would run plays where Ryan and Troy wouldn't interact much which was hard and the two of them were just getting lucky that their coach would take his time to rearrange everything for them as Gabriella was growing slightly more concerned for the both of them.

"Didn't you two see each other yesterday?" Tay asked as she zipped up her dress.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but it was only for a couple of hours since we were both tired." Gabriella said for the hundredth time that night.

Sharpay went to go say something but Kelsi beat her to it. "So changing the subject here, but has everyone heard what's been going on with Ryan and the Troy situation lately?" Kelsi asked.

"Yeah." Was heard from the other three girls. "I just can't believe that the two are still at the danger red zone with each other. Didn't the two used to be somewhat friends as they used to hang out together, right?" Shar asked.

"Yeah, but Ryan kind of stayed with the group because of me, he and Greg are more friends than Troy and the other guys." Gabriella said as there had been numerous times where she would get cheated into going over to Greg's house to hang out with Ryan's friends and their girlfriends of the week.

"One of them is seriously going to just explode soon and everything will just go…" Tay trailed off shaking her head as she looked at Gabriella to see how she was reacting to all of this.

"Explode." Shar filled in as Gabriella sighed. She knew that something was going to happen and all she could do was wish Troy would be the bigger person and walk away, but from what it looked like there was another side of Troy that Gabriella didn't know about. Of course he was always kind, caring, and compassionate to her no matter what, but it was like whenever Ryan was around Troy would always make a point to him and everyone else that was watching that she was his, and if Ryan had never been in the picture Gabriella would be loving this because she really was Troy's, there was no denying it, but the fact Troy was throwing it in Ryan's face whenever Ryan walked through a door and saw them would kind of worry Gabriella. But Troy still seemed normal around their friends, press, and everyone else as those were the moments that would push Gabriella's worried thoughts to the back of her mind.

"No." Gabriella said softly as she was still battling it out in her head. "No." Gabriella confirmed again as she shook her head slightly. "Troy and Ryan will work something out."

The three girls all looked at Gabriella like she was crazy. "Gabi, I think someone needs to sit these two _**grown**_ men down and tell them to stop acting like their in middle school." Taylor said as Gabriella and her had had this conversation before in more depth as Gabriella opened up to her the day before to share her concerns.

"From what I heard Ryan is starting to spread as he is showing more anger to Chad also now." Kelsi spoke up.

"What?" Shar asked as no one else knew this.

Kelsi nodded. "Yeah, Jason came home yesterday from that eight hour practice and said Ryan was starting to make little cracks about Chad also, along with keeping up his pissed off attitude with Troy."

"He didn't tell me." Taylor said with a little hurt in her voice.

"Honey, he was probably just tired last night." Gabriella said to try to comfort her as she had a pretty good idea why Chad didn't say anything, since he probably didn't want to worry Tay and he just didn't want to admit that there was a problem.

"Troy was able to see you for a couple of hours last night." Tay retorted

"Tay, Gabs is probably right, I didn't get to talk with Zeke at all either." Shar said to try to comfort her.

Taylor sighed as she felt stressed out right now with all the wedding planning, her modeling career, Chad's career, and now Ryan was adding to it.

"Maybe I should try talking with Ryan." Gabriella more like commented as she was unsure if she wanted to talk to him right now or not, it could either go two ways, her staying calm and probably coming no where close as to solve the problems arising, or her blowing up and getting no where.

"I don't know Gabs." Kelsi said just as the door bell went off and the girls could hear the guys entering the house having their own conversation about only God knows what.

"Let's head down." Shar said as the girls got up and grabbed their purses and jackets as they walked past the mirror that was by Gabriella's door and gave them selves one last second look before walking out of Gabriella's master bedroom.

"Yeah, when I said someone needed to put them in their place, I didn't exactly mean you." Taylor said as they were all walking towards the staircase.

"Well then who did you have in mind?" Gabriella asked wondering what Taylor meant by her not being able to talk to the guys.

Taylor heard the hint of anger that hung in the question her best friend had just asked and she almost cringed as she remembered their last fight during New Years. She knew that they weren't going to have an argument, but just hearing the little amount of anger in her voice, which you barely heard at all, sent warnings through Taylor's head.

"Well, I just meant…" Taylor trailed off knowing that she spoke before she thought about what she meant.

"Gabi, I think she meant that you kind of are the reason why they're like this, so maybe it's best that you don't get dragged into it even more." Kelsi said as Taylor sent her a grateful smile

The girls reached the bottom of the stairs with Gabriella leading the girls behind her as she turned her head slightly to look back at her friends.

"Hey, what's--" Zeke stopped in mid sentence as Sharpay widened her eyes and shook her head no quickly as Gabriella turned her head around to look at the guys who made themselves comfortable in her living room.

"But I'm already in the problem, so what's stopping me from getting more involved?" Gabriella counterfeited.

"Gabs, I think you know where we're coming from." Taylor said slowly as Gabriella sighed and ran her hand through her ebony curls.

"What's up you guys?" Chad asked as Gabriella nodded her head at Taylor.

"Maybe." Gabriella admitted as she did know that maybe she wasn't the best one to talk to Troy and Ryan together, but she did the most she probably could do which was ask Troy not to respond to Ryan's childish ways and that Ryan will get what's coming to him as Gabriella found herself wishing that it would be the Coach that would do something and maybe suspend him or something, but Gabriella would never say that as she was supposed to be the nice one out of her friends.

"No one's going to answer?" Jason asked as the guys stood up.

The girls all looked at him curiously as they all started to walk over to the door that would led them to their cars. "Answer what?" Kelsi asked.

The guys all rolled their eyes as Troy put his arm around Gabriella's shoulder and started walking with her over to his car which was parked outside in front of his house away from the others.

"We'll just meet you two I guess." Chad called out to them. "Just don't get distracted when you're driving Bolton!" Chad and the guys laughed as Gabriella softly laughed and Troy's face started turning slightly red.

"So…" Troy drew out the word as he pressed a kiss to the top of Gabriella's head. "What were you girls talking about?"

Gabriella bit the inside of her lip as she contemplated on telling Troy. "It was…nothing." Gabriella said.

"Nothing?" Troy raised his eye brows as he opened the door for Gabriella.

"Nothing." Gabriella said as she nodded her head and got into the front seat of his car. When Troy got in and started the car Gabriella laced her hand with his free hand as Troy followed behind Chad and Taylor. "Can I ask you something Troy?"

Troy looked at Gabriella curiously and nodded his head. "Anything."

Gabriella sighed as she took a breath. "Are you okay?" Gabriella asked with concern.

"Of course I'm okay, are you okay?" Troy asked back with a small laugh not fully hearing the seriousness in Gabriella's voice as he found her question kind of random.

Gabriella ignored his question as she decided to just come out and ask, "What I meant to ask was, are you doing okay with this whole Ryan thing?" Gabriella asked as she felt Troy's hand hold her hand tighter for a couple of seconds before relaxing.

Troy sighed. "I'm doing okay, but I can safely say that he is getting under my skin." Troy admitted.

Gabriella shut her eyes as this was something she wished wasn't happening. "I just don't want you to get hurt." Gabriella said quietly.

"Hey, everything's going to be okay. I promise." Troy said as Gabriella looked at him as she believed every single word he spoke.

"Okay." Gabriella said shakily still.

"Okay?" Troy's eyes met Gabriella's again with raised eye brows to see if she actually meant it.

Gabriella nodded her head, "Okay." Gabriella confirmed as the twenty minutes to the banquet hall was in a comfortable silence.

Troy felt like he had to say something to get things going between him and Gabriella again. He didn't like how quiet she was being seeing as she would usually be talking non stop with him which he had no complaints about as he loved talking with her. Troy parked in an open parking spot and opened the door for himself and then Gabriella.

"Hey." Troy said offering Gabriella his hand as he shut the door. Gabriella took his hand in her small one and gave him a small smile as he could tell she was still thinking about their earlier discussion. "Did I tell you today that you look beautiful?" Troy asked with a cocky smile on his face.

Gabriella still blushed at that as she knew Troy loved to make her blush. Gabriella snuggled closer to Troy as they walked when he put his arm around her shoulder allowing her to lean her head against his chest. "I believe you haven't today, but it never hurts to hear it again." Gabriella said as Troy kissed the top of her head knowing she was coming around a little now. Maybe she just had a lot of things on her mind and it wasn't just about him and Ryan? He knew she was recording today so maybe that tired her out?

"Well you do. You're the most beautiful woman there is." Troy said as Gabriella blushed even more as she turned her head into Troy's chest as the blush became more visible and Troy laughed a little.

"Troy." Gabriella whined.

"Brie…" Troy copied as he opened the doors for her. "You ready?" Troy asked.

"If I said no would we leave?" Gabriella teased.

Troy shrugged. "If you wanted too. I'm sure we could find some other activity to do." Troy said huskily as his hand rested dangerously low on her back and started rubbing small circles.

"Troy…not here." Gabriella scolded as they walked into where they put their coats.

"See, you want it just as bad as me." Troy pointed out and Gabriella shrugged as Troy took her coat to hang up.

"And if I said I didn't then that would be a lie, and...I don't lie." Gabriella said as she turned around to look at Troy and ended up coming face to face with him as his hands found her waist and his lips connected with hers.

* * *

If Troy said that he was happy, he would be lying. If Troy said that he was sad, he would be lying. If Troy said that he was angry and just wanted to give Ryan one good punch in the gut, he would have to go to Church and ask God for forgiveness as he sat in a chair and weighed out the situation, going to Church and asking for forgiveness would only take about five minutes if he got in and got out fast enough, and not punching Ryan would just leave him with anger that would eventually spill out onto someone else. 

Troy nodded his head to a story Sharpay was telling as it was just him, Gabriella, Sharpay, and Zeke at the table. It had been five minutes ago that Gabriella asked Sharpay how the modeling was going, and it have been a long five minutes of Sharpay describing how all the photographers were complaining to everyone that they weren't doing things right and that they should act more like Gabriella Montez.

Gabriella must of known that Troy was getting bored as she laid a hand right above his knee and softly caressed him there. Troy looked at her and Gabriella was looking at Sharpay to show that she was somewhat listening as she had a hidden smirk on her face as she knew just well what she was doing as her hand moved a little higher up.

"So Troy, what do you think?" Shar asked as Zeke and Shar looked at him with questioned faces and Gabriella turned her head to look at her boyfriend fully as her hand rested on the inside of her thigh with an amused face.

"Um…" Troy shifted in his seat. "I think…you're right Shar?" Troy more questioned than commented as he sighed a little to see Shar perked up and happy with a smile taking over her face.

"See Zeke, I told you we should paint our room pink." Troy's face dropped a little as Zeke glared at him in a way only a friend could do as Troy just shrugged and Gabriella let a little laugh escape her mouth.

"What's so funny Montez?" Troy asked as he leaned in and let his nose graze over her ear lobe before settling his mouth there and nipping lightly as he breathed in her scent.

Gabriella smirked, "Nothing." Gabriella said innocently as her hand squeezed him slightly as Troy nearly fell out of his seat causing Gabriella to laugh lightly.

Troy looked around to make sure no one saw and noticed Shar and Zeke weren't at their table anymore. Troy looked around the room once more and his eyes landed on Ryan's back as he was chatting up some girl with light brown hair and blue eyes. Troy rolled his eyes as he looked at Gabriella with a stern looking face.

"Not here." He hissed as Gabriella just smiled even more.

"Not what?" Gabriella asked innocently again as she took a sip of her alcohol beverage briefly.

"You're asking for it Montez." Troy whispered huskily in her ear as his lips kissed down her jaw line and Gabriella pressed her lips to his for what was supposed to be a quick sweet kiss, but turned into a passionate, deep, needy kiss as the thought of what Gabriella and him were going to do after this basketball banquet flashed through his mind.

"You know, we just got done with dinner and I'm sure their dessert isn't going to be as good as what we can make back home." Troy said against her lips before they connected again and Gabriella pulled back slightly as their foreheads rested against each other.

"Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed in a hushed whisper. "We can't just leave this event early for…_that!_" Gabriella hit his arm lightly as she scolded him.

Troy smirked. "I was thinking French fries and ice cream, but what you have in mind sounds and probably…_feels_ better." Troy joked as that earned him another slap to the arm and a slight giggle erupt from Gabriella's perfect lips.

Gabriella was about to say something when there was a little noise that Gabriella and Troy turned their heads too. Shar stood there clearing her throat as Gabriella and Troy pulled away and Gabriella brought her hand with her to Troy's disliking.

"Yeah?" Gabriella asked nicely as she put on a fake smile as her head was contemplating whether or not she actually really did want to leave early and spend the rest of the night with Troy, or wait until the banquet died down a little and then leave with Troy.

Troy narrowed his eyes on Shar a little as she had just interrupted one of their moments, what was it with Gabriella's friends interrupting them? At least he had clothes on this time. Troy shakes out of his thoughts as he hears Gabriella's voice asking him a question. He nods his head slowly.

"Do you want anything? Or are you okay?" Gabriella asks motioning to his empty glass.

Troy shakes his head no as he spots Chad talking to one of their other teammates. "No, but I'm gonna go over by Chad for a couple of minutes, you gonna be okay?" Troy asks as he gives Gabriella a hand and pulls her up too.

"Of course she will, she's with me." Sharpay said and rolled her eyes as she gripped Gabriella's arm and started pulling her away.

"See you later." Gabriella called as she turned around and walked voluntarily by herself by Sharpay's side over to the bar. Troy nods his head and makes his way over to Chad and Jeff.

"Troy, have you tried talking to the coach to get him to ease up on practices?" Jeff asked as the whole team as been bugging Troy to do that since after all they had no losses on their record.

Troy shrugged as he looked at the ground knowing the extra practices were more about working together as a team because of his and Ryan's behavior towards each other. "Not yet, but… uh, I think the Coach is pretty set in stone to keep things the way they are for now." Troy said, making excuses not to confront the problem of him and Ryan to the Coach fully.

"You should do it really soon, it's killing us and some of the guys barely get to see their kids anymore." Jeff said and then sighed. "I'll see you later guys, I think my wife wants to have an early night." Jeff does their guy handshake with Chad and then Troy before he walks over to a red head girl who looked to be about 27.

"What's up man?" Chad asked.

Troy looked around as he leaned up against the wall for a moment as his eyes scanned the busy room that had music playing and most of the people were dancing with some little kids running around. There weren't that many people at the bar, but the one thing that caught his eye was a certain blonde haired guy who was talking to Gabriella.

"What the hell?" Troy grumbled quietly as he asked himself more than Chad as Chad looked in the direction of his best friend's narrow eyes to see Ryan leaning against the side of the bar smiling at Gabriella as Gabriella nodded her head slightly.

"Troy…" Chad warned, but didn't get to finish as Troy pushed off the wall and started walking over to Gabriella. Chad sighed finding it kind of weird that ever since the away game a week ago, Troy had become more overprotective of Gabriella. Chad looked from side to side and then decided that he better follow.

"Hey Brie." Troy said in a fake happy voice as he came up behind her back and wrapped his arms around her as his hands rested on her stomach.

Gabriella smiled at Troy as she kissed him on the cheek and put her hands over his as she was relieved that Troy came and now she could stop talking to Ryan and hear about how much he's sorry and he just wants to be friends now.

"What's going on?" Troy asked as he looked into Gabriella's eyes and could tell instantly that she was happy to see him.

"Nothing, Ryan was about done, weren't you?" Gabriella asked kindly as she and Troy now both looked at him as Chad came bounding over.

"…Yeah. I was done." Ryan said as he put on a fake smile to cover up his hurt.

Troy pressed another kiss to Gabriella's cheek and Gabriella rubbed circles on Troy's knuckles slowly. "Hey, you ready to get out of here?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah." Troy said softly into Gabriella's ear as Ryan watched with jealously.

"Okay, I'll just go get my purse and jacket." Gabriella said as she kissed the side of Troy's mouth with a smirk as she winked at him and walked out of his grasp.

Chad rolled his eyes with a smirk as he saw Troy staring lustfully at Gabriella's retreating back. Ryan laughed sarcastically, "You actually think you have something with her?"

Troy whipped his head around feeling his blood boiling again. "I would shut your fucking mouth right now if I were you." Troy seethed.

Ryan smirked as he tapped his nails on the bar absentmindedly. "She might say that she's happy, but her life is a little more complicated than you're used to." Ryan mocked as Troy's narrowed eyes eased up as he remembered their conversation in the car earlier and how Gabriella was worried about something. Ryan laughed again, "She did tell you, right?"

Troy opened his mouth to speak, but found nothing was coming out so he closed it. His fists tightened as they started turning white from him squeezing them too much. Chad saw how his friend was struggling and stepped in, "Come on Troy, let's go. Gabs is probably waiting for you." Chad said placing a hand on Troy's upper arm and turning him around as he started walking away.

Troy thought Gabriella hadn't told anymore? Or at least that is what she told him, she also said Taylor knows, but not every single detail. Why would she lie to him? No, he couldn't think like that, why should he believe Ryan? But, he still had that little voice in the back of his head, maybe she didn't trust him enough to tell him everything, and she was with Ryan for a year, compared to their one month of knowing each other.

"That's priceless." Ryan sneered. "At least she liked me enough to let me in on her dad." Ryan mocked as Troy froze with his back to Ryan and his eyes widened as Chad froze in his spot after hearing this.

"Maybe you should ask her why she doesn't go to any movie theatres." Ryan said in a victorious tone as he was going out on a limp as this was all he knew since he overheard Gabriella and Taylor talking about some movie theatre in Georgia shutting down and then her dad's name was mentioned and Ryan put two and two together, but that's all he knew seeing as Gabriella never talked about it.

"Maybe you should learn to shut the fuck up." Troy said dangerously low as he walked past Chad and over to Gabriella who was standing in the arch way of the banquet room. Troy walked over to her taking deep breaths, she would tell him when she was ready, right?

"Hey, what's wrong?" Gabriella asked instantly once she saw Troy's face was red and she looked over at Ryan who was smirking at the couple.

Troy shook his head slightly as he knew that he couldn't get mad at Gabriella for something Ryan could be making up. "You've been to a movie theatre before, right?" Troy asked bluntly as he was desperate to prove to Ryan that he was wrong and Gabriella did let Troy into her life.

Gabriella was taken back by this, but nodded her head slowly. "Yes, I've been to one before."

Troy looked down at the ground as he bit his lip feeling a little guilty that he actually let Ryan into his head to get him to turn against Gabriella a little. Troy looked up again to see Gabriella's confused face. "You would tell me if something was wrong too, because you know I'm here, right?"

"Yeah…what's this about Troy?" Gabriella asked as Troy sighed again.

"Nothing, everything's good." Troy said offering his arm to Gabriella as she linked her arm through his.

"Good, now about tonight…" Gabriella trailed off and Troy laughed a little as he knew it was a stupid thing to let Ryan get to him.

Troy smirked as he kissed the top of her head, "Your house or mine?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and let a lazy smile take over her face as her head rested against his upper arm, "Yours." Gabriella said quietly as Troy chuckled again and they shared a quick peck on the lips before walking out to Troy's car.

**Hope you guys liked it, I presonally didn't like it as much as I should, but this chapter was just to show how much Ryan is getting Troy mad and filling his head with doubts now. Please Review and here's a preview to the next one.**

"You mean Gabi hasn't told you about it?"

--

"I don't really feel up to it." Gabriella complained as Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Come on Gabs, we haven't been there in a long time."

"Maybe because there's a reason." Gabriella said in a smart ass way.

Taylor stuck her tongue out at her friend. "Maybe because there's a reason." Taylor mocked.

--

"Brie..." Troy panted in her ear.

Gabriella smiled as her hips rubbed up against his own.


	21. Lakesville

"I can't believe he would actually ask you that." Troy said on a Wednesday night while he was sitting on the floor with his back against Gabriella's couch and Gabriella sitting right above him with her legs on either side of his body as her hands absentmindedly played with his hair and neck.

Gabriella sighed as she had her eyes on the news and an alert was going off about a girl being taken from her house. Gabriella had just told Troy about what Ryan was talking to her about at the banquet on Saturday.

"I can." Gabriella mumbled. Troy turned his head slightly and gave her a curious look and then turned back to the TV. "It's just…we went out for a year, and then I all of a sudden dump him, and I never really gave him a very good explanation." Gabriella said quietly as her hands continued to massage Troy's neck and slowly started moving down his shoulders.

Troy shut his eyes as Gabriella's hands worked through his shirts material. "But still, at first he's all pissed off, which I can't blame him for, then all of a sudden he's asking you to take him back, and now he's asking to be friends." Troy said as he bit his lip to keep a moan from escaping while Gabriella's hands moved a little further.

Troy didn't want to agree with Gabriella on this issue seeing as this was just another reason to give Ryan to have a pissed off attitude, but he knew that Gabriella was right. "Maybe…" Troy trailed off as Gabriella reached a spot on his back where it was really tight.

"Move forward." Gabriella whispered in Troy's ear as he did what she said. Troy felt Gabriella's body slide down from the couch and sit behind him as her legs were straddling him from behind and her hands slipped underneath his shirt to make cold contact with his back. "What's up with the Coach and his 8 hour practices?" Gabriella asked gently.

Troy had his eyes closed as he could feel Gabriella's breath on his neck. "It's supposed to help the team play more like a team now."

"You should've told me there were all these knots in your back sooner." Gabriella said as she heard Troy sigh a little.

Troy turned his head slightly as Gabriella rested her chin on his shoulder as she pressed a kiss to right under his ear lobe. "Now you know." Troy said in an innocent tone.

Gabriella let out a small laugh. "Yeah, now I know." Gabriella continued to leave open mouth kisses near his ear, and back to his neck as her hands came out from underneath his shirt as Troy turned his body more so his hands could rest on her waist while his lips caught up with hers.

Gabriella smiled into the kiss as her body was being pulled on top of Troy's as he situated himself so he was flat on the ground. Troy swallowed Gabriella's moan as his thumbs slipped underneath her shirt and rubbed circles into her skin. Troy rolled them over as Gabriella's tongue ran across Troy's bottom lip asking for an opening.

"Brie…" Troy panted in her ear as his hands went higher up her shirt to feel the lacy material of her bra.

Gabriella smiled as her hips rubbed up against his own causing Troy to close his eyes in pleasure as his lips came down to her neck to cause a sensual feeling erupt in Gabriella's body.

Gabriella's hands gripped the bottom of Troy's shirt and pulled it over his head making his lips disconnect with her neck and the mark it was starting to create. One of Gabriella's hands found the back of Troy's head and pulled him down to connect their lips again as her other hand threw his shirt to the other side of the room.

Troy and Gabriella both froze in their spots as Troy pulled away from Gabriella enough to see her confused face matching his as out of no where Troy's shirt was all of a sudden laying lifelessly draped over his bare back. Troy and Gabriella both turned their heads to the spot where Gabriella threw his shirt to see Chad standing there with his arms crossed, raised eye brows, and a smirk.

"I can't believe you two." Chad said with a slight laugh. "You can't even watch the news without getting horny." Chad laughed louder this time as he turned around and started walking towards the kitchen. "I would put your shirt on Troy, the others are gonna be coming in soon."

Gabriella and Troy both shared an agitated look as Troy rolled off of Gabriella as Gabriella handed him his shirt. "How did he even get in?" Troy asked as Gabriella and him walked into the kitchen where Chad was.

"He made a copy of Tay's copy to my house key I gave her when I bought this house." Gabriella said.

"Oh joy." Troy said sarcastically as the front door opened again and everyone else came in. "Now there's more people to walk in on us."

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she walked out of Troy's arms and greeted her friends as she nor Troy knew that they were coming over that night. "Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Gabriella asked Taylor.

Taylor mocked hurt as the guys all made their ways into the kitchen as the girls all walked into the living room again. "What, you're not happy to see us?" Taylor asked with a gasp.

Kelsi rolled her eyes to this as Sharpay shut off the TV. "We just wanted to know if you and Troy wanted to go to M3?" (**made up name**)

Gabriella shut her eyes as she remembered the last time she went to that club. She had been with Taylor and that was the last place that she actually was on stage and performing in front of people not including the New Years banquet with Troy. It had been one year ago and the bar had pictures of her on every wall along with other famous performers that performed there and sponsored the bar.

"I don't really feel up to it." Gabriella complained as Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Come on Gabs, we haven't been there in a long time."

"Maybe because there's a reason." Gabriella said in a smart ass way as she knew that there was no specific reason as to why she hadn't been there, but now there was. She didn't want Troy to walk in and see all the pictures of her when she first started performing, of course she looked good in them, but the club almost like worshiped her, and she knew Troy would get a kick out of that.

Taylor stuck her tongue out at her friend. "Maybe because there's a reason." Taylor mocked as she knew Gabriella had no valid reason.

"I'll go get the guys." Shar said. "Before they finish eating all of your food, and then we can go once you change." Shar said as Gabriella frowned and looked down at what she was wearing. She was wearing gray sweat pants and a red t-shirt as she wasn't expecting everyone to come over.

Kelsi and Taylor were smiling at Gabriella as she sunk back into her couch more as she was rubbing her temples. Gabriella looked up at the two of them and narrowed her eyes slightly. "I don't want Manny to make a big deal of me showing up at his bar." Gabriella warned. "Do you know how much Troy will just be loving this and make fun of me?" Gabriella asked as a small smiled took over her features once the name Troy came out of her mouth.

Kelsi just concealed a laugh as she stood up, "I'll go pick something out for you to wear tonight, that way we can leave sooner." Kelsi said as Gabriella put her head in her hands again, tonight could be fun, but it could also be embarrassing.

"You guys have been there before?" Troy asked as the guys nodded along with Sharpay as they all came into the living room. "What does M3 stand for?" Troy asked.

"You mean Gabi hasn't told you about it?" Shar asked as Troy looked at Gabriella curiously.

"It just never came up?" Gabriella more like questioned than stated as she sunk lower into the couch.

Taylor rolled her eyes at her friends behavior and started explaining. "It's a club that Gabs and I used to go to all the time after college and we moved out here for good." Taylor started.

"But what does the M3 part stand for?" Troy interrupted as Taylor narrowed her eyes on him.

"You won't let me finish, then you don't deserve to know." Taylor huffed as Troy rolled his eyes at her.

"It stands for three types of music." Gabriella said weakly. Troy turned his head to look at Gabriella for her to continue as she stood up to head upstairs to change since there was obviously no way that she was getting out of going. "Every night they either play rock music, pop music, or alternative music or as some people like to call it, 'emo' music." Gabriella said as she walked out of the living room. "I'll be right back."

"She doesn't sound too happy." Chad said.

"That's because she's not." Shar said. "Listen Bolton." Shar snapped as everyone looked at her like she had three heads with the way she changed so quickly. "If you even crack a stupid little joke of yours about this place and that goes for everyone of you guys, then…" Shar trailed off as the guys looked at each other. This doesn't sound good. "Then, I'll do something to you." Shar threatened as Gabriella and Kelsi came back down.

Troy turned his head wondering what Sharpay was talking about, if this was some type of club with good music, what could be wrong with it? Troy's mouth opened slightly as he watched Gabriella walk into sight in front of Kelsi wearing a white lace shirt with the one inch straps resting on her shoulders, just hanging on slightly so it didn't slip off as the shirt dipped dangerously low if she bent over and showed off her perfect cleavage that was just mocking Troy as her jeans hugged her ever curve. (Pic in profile)

"Ready?" Gabriella asked Troy as everyone started filing out of the room and out of her house as Gabriella and Troy just stood in between the hallway and the living room.

Troy nodded his head slightly, "Now I feel underdressed." Troy joked as Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"What you're wearing is perfect Troy." Gabriella said softly as she leaned up on her tip toes and kissed him on the lips before heading to the door herself with Troy trailing behind.

* * *

Troy walked into the club with his hands on Gabriella's waist and her leading him in seeing as she knew where she wanted to go and what table. The lights were dimmed, but it was still seeable as the bar was in the very middle of the club with the dance floor surrounding it and the DJ up against the wall straight across from the entrance. Troy looked around in more detail as Gabriella lead him past people as the club was fairly busy with people dancing on the dance floor close to the huge speakers by the DJ. Troy saw on the black walls that there was pictures and at the table Sharpay led them too Troy looked up and the picture that just happened to be by them was of…Gabriella?

Troy looked closely and smiled as it was her standing up on the stage that was over by the DJ as she had a microphone in hand. Troy guessed that she probably fell into the pop music group as all of a sudden a bright light shone down on their table.

Troy squinted up as it was only Gabriella and him standing now as everyone was trying to get situated in the big red squishy booth.

"And look who's just come back after a year, it's Gabriella Montez! Let's give her a warm welcome!" The DJ shouted as everyone clapped and cheered as the music started to pick up again and the light went away while a 5' 8" man with light brown hair that was thinning came walking over. A huge smile was plastered on his face as Gabriella leaned into Troy more.

"That's Manny, he's the owner." Gabriella whispered as Troy nodded

"I knew that it was Gabriella Montez. I just knew it." Manny said as Gabriella smiled at him and how excited he was. "I knew it by the way you just walked in like it was no big deal I haven't seen you in a year!" Manny exclaimed as Gabriella gave off a small laugh and she looked behind her briefly to see the girls hitting their boyfriends while they were letting their own laughs leak out.

"Nice to see you too Manny." Gabriella said as Manny offered his arms out and Gabriella hugged him back. "This is--"

Manny cut in as he offered his hand out, "Troy. Troy Bolton, I knew it was him with you. Now we just have to get a picture of you two to replace that one blonde haired guy and you all get free drinks. How does that sound?" Manny asked in a fast pace tone that Troy could barely follow.

Gabriella looked at Troy as he shrugged. "I think that can be arranged." Troy said for Gabriella before she could make up an excuse to stop Manny from putting another picture of her up since last time she counted there were 17 pictures of her and each time, she was with different bands that just happened to be playing or stopping by the same night her and Taylor would come in.

Manny scurried away as Gabriella rolled her eyes. Gabriella sat down next to Taylor as Troy sat down next to her putting his arm around her shoulders. "Next time, feel free to step in and…why did we have to sit at this table?" Gabriella asked with a groan as Troy looked down and noticed that there were pictures in the tables of none other than Gabriella Montez.

"I think you look cute." Troy said into Gabriella's ear and kissed her softly.

"Oh my God, if you're going to do that all night, I'm going to go get us drinks. Anyone want to come?" Chad said as he stood up.

"I think that's my cue to go with him." Taylor said as she left with Chad towards the bar.

"You know, this place isn't that bad." Gabriella said as she looked at Troy and their fingers interlaced.

"I know what you mean, I get to see you everywhere." Troy joked as Gabriella rolled her eyes. "I'm just kidding. This place does seem nice and we came on a pretty good night." Troy said as he motioned out to the dance floor where Kelsi, Jason, Zeke, and Sharpay were dancing to Fall Out Boy. "And the music seems good."

"Yeah, this was the first place where I ever performed." Gabriella said. "I came out here in my early college years for spring break and Tay and I just ended up here." Gabriella said as she motioned to the club with her hands.

"There's something that I've wanted to do since we've got here." Troy said.

"What?" Gabriella asked as she turned towards him more.

"This." Troy said against her lips as his hand went to the back of her head and pulled her closer while Gabriella turned her body more to reach Troy easier.

"What a coincidence." Gabriella said against his lips as her eyes bore into his. Gabriella smiled as she could see her reflection against his light blue eyes. Her nose rubbed up against his as one of her hands rested on his chest, drawing light patterns to make him squirm. "So have I." Gabriella said as Troy kissed the side of her mouth and started kissing down south to her neck.

"Chad no." Tay scolded as they came back each carrying four glasses of different alcohol drinks while Chad placed Gabriella's vodka gimlet with two olives in front of her.

"Why not, it's my last night with you tomorrow before the away game and then I won't see you for like 2 days!" Chad stated as he plopped down next to Taylor across from Gabriella and Troy. It was true, the LA Lakers were leaving LA on Friday night, and then their game was in the after noon on Saturday, and they wouldn't be returning until very early Sunday around 2 in the morning.

"We can do something else besides that." Taylor said with distaste.

Troy and Gabriella both laughed a little at how funny their friends could be and their weird little fights. "Tay, it can't be that bad." Gabriella said as Chad let out a 'humph'

"See, Gabs agrees with me." Chad declared as Troy nuzzled his face in Gabriella's hair.

"You have no idea what you just got yourself into." Troy whispered as Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Gabi, I don't think it's a good idea. He wants to drag you two along with." Taylor said trying to communicate with Gabriella through the eyes, but it wasn't working.

"Well Chad, what is it that you want to do?" Gabriella asked as she pressed the matter further.

"Go to the movies to see that new horror film." Chad said proudly knowing Gabriella liked horror films, so she was bound to be on his side, right?

"Um…I'll pass." Gabriella said as she took a sip of her drink.

"What?" Troy and Chad asked at the same time as everyone knew that Gabriella liked horror films since she had a whole collection at her house.

Gabriella shrugged as Taylor smirked at her best friend, telling her silently that she was right and she should've just sided with her in the first place. "Well, now that I think of it, Tay was right. Let's do something else together." Gabriella said hurried.

Troy took a sip of his beer as he looked skeptically at Gabriella as her fingers played with the red stir stick in her drink that held the olives on it. "What's wrong?" Troy asked.

"Nothing's wrong." Taylor answered quickly as she knew that Gabriella hated going to movie theatres and would avoid them at all costs. "Right Gabs?" Tay asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Don't you want to do something else than go see a movie in a big, dark, creepy, cold, damp movie theatre and not to mention it will be night time out so anyone could just walk in if no one is watching." Gabriella said as she tried to persuade the guys from not going through with the plans Chad came up with.

"It sounds to me you are afraid." Chad said absentmindedly as Taylor elbowed him in the chest and sent him an evil glare that told him to shut up.

"I need a drink." Gabriella said lifting Troy's arm off of her and got up from the booth.

"But you have one right here?" Troy more like questioned as he pointed to her drink at the table that was only half empty.

"A stronger one." Gabriella mumbled as she started making her way to the bar.

"What was that about?" Chad asked.

"You idiots." Taylor said as she hit Chad again in the chest and tried her best to kick Troy from under the booth, but ended up hitting one of the legs of the table. "Couldn't you guys just leave it. If we don't want to go, then don't push the matter." Taylor said.

"Sorry." Chad said as he kissed the top of Taylor's head and stood up. "I got to go pee." Chad said and just stood there as Taylor and Troy both looked up at him after they noticed he wasn't moving.

Troy raised his eye brows at his best friend. "Are you gonna go?"

Chad rolled his eyes as if it was the most obvious thing. "Will you come with?"

"I don't have to go." Troy said as he looked at Taylor who hid her laugh in a cough form.

"So what?" Chad asked as he shifted his weight to one foot to the other.

"So I don't want to watch you pee." Troy said as Chad sighed and started walking away leaving Troy and Taylor at the table.

"Tay." Troy said softly as he looked at her and her eyes slowly looked up at him and she sighed once she recognized the curious look he was giving her. "I know you know what's up with Brie." Troy said in a soft caring tone.

Taylor fidgeted with her hands as she looked everywhere but Troy as she was not a good liar when it came to things like this. "Troy…I don't know what you're talking about." Taylor said weakly.

"Tay, yes you do." Troy persisted. The conversation with Ryan about Gabriella not going to movie theatres entered his head again, but Gabriella told him that she had been to one, so why was she scared now?

Taylor sighed as she shook her head avoiding Troy's looks. "I really don't Troy." Taylor lied to cover her friend even though it was no use, Troy knew something was up unlike her peeing husband.

"Tay." Troy said reaching out his hand to lay over Taylor's making her look up at him with sad looking eyes. "Please?" Troy asked.

Taylor sighed as she took her hand back and looked at Troy with seriousness. "I'm her best friend Troy. Please don't ask me to break one of my promises to her." Taylor spoke softly as she wished that she could just tell him. Maybe Troy was the one that could help Gabriella deal with it and then the problem would get better

"Okay." Troy said. "Thanks."

"For what?" Taylor asked.

"For not breaking that promise. Whatever it is, it must be important that you wouldn't tell." Troy said. They both looked over at Gabriella who had a shot glass in front of her. "I better go get her before she drinks too much." Troy said getting up.

Taylor called out, "Troy." Troy turned around and smiled a little as Taylor gave him a warm smile. "I'm glad you two are dating." Taylor said. "Now go take care of her."

Troy nodded as he continued his way over to the bar. He sat in the stool next to Gabriella as her hand picked up the shot glass and placed it down again. Gabriella was resting her head on her hand as she kinked an eye brow.

"So I lied."

"So I came--" Troy stopped mid sentence as his brain registered what Gabriella just said. She didn't look drunk, she didn't sound drunk, so she must of known what she was saying seeing as nothing was missing from the liquid in her shot glass. "What?" Troy asked.

"Well I didn't technically lie, I just…twisted it." Gabriella said slowly not really knowing how to word this. She was going to tell him what was up with her movie theatre fear, she at least owed him that as he has shared everything with her.

"Brie…"

"No let me finish." Gabriella said as she sat up and looked at him. "On Saturday night for some odd reason you asked me if I have been to a movie theatre. I answered 'yes I've been to one before.' But, there's another answer to that." Gabriella said as she looked down and her hands continued to stay focused on her shot glass as she lifted it up and then down again.

"Brie…" Troy said again. "It's okay." Troy said while placing his hand on her knee. "I know there's a reason and I'm willing to wait, I know that now and we don't have to see a movie tomorrow, we can do something by ourselves or something." Troy said.

"No, I just want to tell you this. Let's just say…it's like my first step in telling you about my past." Gabriella said weakly as she looked Troy in the eye. "I haven't been to a movie theatre since I was thirteen. Maybe when you were 14 you heard about it in the news. It was pretty big, but the last movie theatre I have been to was Lakesville Movie theatre." Gabriella said with her voice cracking a little. Gabriella let out a small sarcastic laugh that you could've missed if you weren't paying attention. "Lakesville Movie Theatre, it was on almost every news channel."

Troy put a hand on her back as he comforted her and she blinked back tears. "That's all I can tell you. That's all that I want to tell you here." Gabriella said as she looked around and she knew that she didn't want to tell Troy in the bar about her past, heck she still wasn't sure if she could confront her past yet.

"That's okay." Troy said. "Everything is okay."

"There's a reason why I haven't told you yet, or really anyone yet, it's because I can't even face my past by myself." Gabriella said as she turned on her bar stool and Troy wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay." Troy whispered in her ear. "It's okay."

Gabriella sighed as she took a deep breath to calm herself. She had just told Troy what the name of the movie theatre was and if Troy was smart like she knew he was, he could easily do the math and find out what year it happened in. But she was basically giving him two options and she knew that, he could either wait until she told him which she knew was going to be very soon once she was in the right state of mind, and she had this feeling that if they weren't by the bar right now, then she would've told him that night, and the other option Troy had was, being impatient and looking this up online. Gabriella trusted that he would do the right choice.

Gabriella kissed Troy on the lips as he smiled at her and moved a stray curl behind her ear. "You're always doing that." Gabriella said.

"Doing what?" Troy asked innocently.

"You're always…doing _**this**_" Gabriella exclaimed with a laugh as Troy let out a good hearty laugh.

"Comforting you…" Troy said slowly and Gabriella remembered the first night they truly met and he was trying out nicknames. "Hugging you…" Troy got closer. "Touching you…" Troy's hands found Gabriella's arms as they rubbed up and down gently causing Gabriella to have goose bumps. "Kissing you…" Troy said as their mouths brushed against each other and Troy pulled back with a cocky smile on his face.

Gabriella hit his arm playfully. "You are such a tease."

"Compared to you?" Gabriella exclaimed as her eye brows raised in mock surprise. Troy's hand slid up her leg slowly as Gabriella leaned in a little more. "Maybe we can stay in tomorrow night and Tay and Chad can come and I'm bound to have a movie that you three haven't seen." Gabriella said close to Troy's face as he connected their lips again.

"I think we can arrange that." Troy said as they shared another kiss and he knew that everything was okay for now, but one name was stuck in his head,…_Lakesville Movie Theatre_…he heard it somewhere before, and it wasn't just recently on TV when they announced that man to have died in the institution, and it wasn't just now when Gabriella mentioned it, it was somewhere else.

**Next chapter Gabriella tells Troy. I hope you guys liked this. Please review I really appreciate it.**


	22. It Was All Worth It

"_Daddy?" A thirteen year old Gabriella Montez squeaked as she held her father's cold rough hand in her own. "Daddy? Come on, you need to stay with me." Gabriella urged as his eyes fluttered open and shut for the past minute. "Please talk."_

_His mouth and eyes stayed open as he laid almost lifelessly on the ground with blood pouring out of his stomach where two bullets were lodged. "Ella…" He tried to reach up his other hand to just cup her face one last time and tell her everything was going to be okay, but he couldn't. His hand dropped to the floor with his fingers shaking slightly. _

"_Daddy?" Gabriella cried as her voice cracked and tears ran down her face, falling onto their hands which were connected. Gabriella looked around to see the twelve people and five workers looking at her as some were on their cell phones, all staring with tears in their own eyes looking at the sight, but two people were missing. That man…that man that shot her father and ran off when the sirens were heard with that one girl who looked to be about Gabriella's age._

_Gabriella didn't know the girl, but she did know that the man who came into the movie theatre with the gun had it figured out so that it came down to either taking Gabriella or that girl. Gabriella shut her eyes as she looked down at her dad again._

_Why did this have to happen? He was a good man, he was chief of police for crying out loud! He was just trying to do his job, but he let family get in the way. All of a sudden Gabriella didn't feel thirsty anymore, she felt more like puking as she knew that this wouldn't of happened if she would've just said yes to her mother and then her daddy wouldn't have taken her to the new horror film that was out, and then Gabriella wouldn't have had to go out into the lobby to get a refill on soda, and then she wouldn't have been considered a hostage when that Jacob man came waltzing in through the lobby doors and took over. She knew that her daddy wouldn't have came out into the lobby if Gabriella hadn't taken her time, and then he wouldn't of skipped protocol and jumped into action without backup, and then he wouldn't have been shot._

"_Daddy?" Gabriella asked again real softly as she saw his lips moving, but nothing being heard._

"_Ella…" Carlos said weakly._

"_I'm right here." Gabriella felt the tears running down her face and saw them dropping on her and her daddy's wrists. "Please don't leave me." Gabriella begged as she heard others behind her panicking and giving her sympathy as she heard kids crying and clinging onto their parents legs, couples hugging and comforting each other, and the crowd clearing as the police finally got there._

"_I love you." Carlos said before his body went limp and Gabriella flung herself over her dad's body. She knew that she should've put pressure on the wounds to slow down the bleeding, but her dad told her not to worry and everything would work out, she knew that she should've just listened to her mother because every time she didn't, something bad could and would happen, and she knew that she would never get to hear her dad again as the police officers pried her off of his cold body as she was shoved into one of the ambulances with police and medics surrounding her from the flashes going off and the press rushing to her. _

_Gabriella looked blankly ahead of her as her eyes were cold and hallow. She looked every camera straight on as flashes were going off left and right. This was the first time the world would see Gabriella's model face, and it scared some people how a happy easy going 13 year old could feel such emotion._

Gabriella sat up quickly breathing heavily as sweat was collecting on her forehead and her alarm was going off at 6 in the morning on Saturday. Gabriella blinked her eyes a couple of times not believing that she would actually have that dream again since it was a long time ago since she last thought about it that fully. Gabriella sighed as she ran a hand through her hair and stood up while putting on her robe.

This was one of the first nights she actually slept in a bed by herself since her and Troy first had sex at the hotel. They wouldn't have sex every night, sometimes they would just cuddle and others Troy would be busy reading his sports magazines and she would be busy writing in her blue notebook. Gabriella began walking downstairs to her kitchen as she rubbed her head as it felt like it was two sizes too big and the pounding increased.

Gabriella walked over to the fridge and fished around on top to find the Advil she kept over there as she looked at the pictures that covered her fridge and the one of her being sandwiched in by Chad and Troy made her laugh a little. It was right after one of their games and they were all sweaty and since Taylor was the one taking the picture, that left Gabriella to be in the middle of the two guys that had sweat dripping off of them. Gabriella shook her head as she found the pill bottle and opened it while taking out two pills.

Gabriella hadn't talked to Troy since his plane took off. She knew that he was busy with the extra practices the coach was holding and she was expecting him to call her right after the game since that is what he always did. Gabriella sighed again as she took the Advil with a glass of water and headed over to her freezer again to get her waffles. Gabriella had to just keep reminding herself that her dad was in a better place, or else the dream would keep appearing in her memory for the whole day.

* * *

"_Troy, can you go into my closet and get the little wooden box that looks like it can hold index cards?" Gabriella called to Troy who was reading the newspaper as she was in the kitchen._

_Troy put down the newspaper as he could smell the chocolate chip cookies baking and now Gabriella was starting on the cake for when the two of them went over to Chad's and Taylor's new house._

"_Are you sure they're going to want all these sweets?" Troy teased._

_Gabriella rolled her eyes as she stuck her head out of the kitchen to see Troy starting to stand. "If I know Tay, which I do, then they're gonna want them. Please?" Gabriella asked seeing as that was where the recipe was for the frosting that she wanted to make._

_Troy rolled his eyes as he gave in, "Fine, but you owe me." Troy said._

_Gabriella laughed sarcastically. "Maybe the frosting isn't for the cake." Gabriella smirked as she went back into the kitchen leaving Troy with his mouth slightly open. "Thank you Troy." Gabriella called as Troy turned on his heel and started for her room._

"Thank you." The Coach said to the red head waitress as she brought the food the Coach ordered. "Troy?" The Coach called again as Troy sat at the table next to Chad with the Coach and Jason across from them and Zeke and Greg at the two ends of the table. "What do you think?" The Coach asked as Troy felt the five guys' gaze on him.

"Um…" Troy looked at the basketball play that was drawn out on the dry erase white board the coach brought with him in the form of a clip board and he leaned forward more to look at it. "Yeah…" Troy said distractedly. "It looks good."

"But does it sound good, I want you five guys to try it out in the game today." The Coach said.

"Yeah, we can do that." Troy said as he looked down at the dark wooden table while the Coach went on about how they needed to be ready for this game and how they were the starters and that he trusted them.

"You okay?" Chad asked out of the side of his mouth while he took a sip of water so no one else heard or saw except Troy.

Troy nodded his head as his fingers lightly tapped the table without making a sound.

_Troy walked into Gabriella's closet which was the size of her master bathroom and looked around the top shelf which ran along all four walls. There were a lot of boxes, as most of them were shoe boxes with labels on them. Troy shook his head and said under his breath, "Leave it to Brit to be the great organizer." Troy chuckled slightly as he looked at one wall, but found no wooden small box._

_Troy ran a hand through his hair as he scanned the next wall and saw a small wooden box that was under a big shoe box. Troy laughed again at this as he reached up and tried to gracefully pull the box out, but ended up bringing the box that was on top of the wooden box with him. Troy tried catching it, but ended up dropping the wooden box also in the process, as they both came tumbling down to the ground._

"_Fuck." Troy cursed under his breath as only the wooden box spilled open and the other shoe box stayed tightly closed. Troy bent down and started gathering the hundreds of index cards with tiny little words on them and started stuffing them back into the box without care that they weren't all going to fit now as some of them were backwards, side ways, sticking out, and bent._

_Troy had a little trouble putting the top back on, but shrugged seeing as Gabriella would just have to open it again. He then picked up the shoe box as he stood up and put it back onto the shelf without care, that is until he read the label…_

"Bolton, are you getting this?" The Coach asked as Troy looked up and nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'm passing it to Jason." Troy said as he studied the play closer.

The Coach nodded his head in approval. "Very good, now let's just eat." The coach announced. "You guys need to learn how to eat at proper times. No midnight snacks or ordering room service at 3 in the morning." The Coach said as he narrowed his eyes slightly on Chad and Troy with a smirk as Troy just continued to play with the straw that was in his diet coke as Chad tried to hold in his laughter.

Zeke, Chad, Jason, and Greg all looked around at each other trying to hold back their laughs as the Coach went on about their generation. "God, I remember back in my day where we had to walk two miles in the snow and now you have all these cars and…_contraptions._" The coach said with distaste. "I remember--"

"Dude, are you even listening?" Chad nudged Troy with his leg as Troy's eyes stayed on his drink while the coach continued to talk.

"--when I was eight years old and I couldn't have been taller than 4' 3" and we had to walk into this one lake to--"

Troy's eyes snapped up at the mention of this.

"_Lakesville?" Troy asked himself as he looked at it strangely and put it back in it's original spot._

"Lakesville." Troy whispered to himself as he finally remembered where he heard of that name before Gabriella and the news told him, he saw a label for it in Gabriella's closet. "Lakesville." Troy said again and this time Chad and Zeke heard him as Jason and Greg were actually listening to the coach go on about how the world was different.

"_Hey, did you find it?" Gabriella asked as she had a light blue apron on with her hair tied up in a high pony tail with a smile on her face while the radio played softly in the background._

_Troy looked down at the box in his hands and smiled sheepishly as you could see the index cards all bent and sticking out from the cover. "Yeah." Troy said as he handed the box over and Gabriella let out a small laugh._

"_Have a little trouble?" Gabriella laughed again as Troy leaned against the counter thinking why he had trouble. It was because of that one box, that Lakesville box. Troy was about to ask what was in the box, but all of a sudden he felt Gabriella's all to familiar hands on his waist as Gabriella leaned up on her tip toes and pressed a kiss to his mouth with a smile spreading across his face to match hers. "Thank you." Gabriella whispered against his lips before she all too quickly walked away from Troy and set off to find that recipe._

_Troy smiled and rolled his eyes at her antics as his mind pushed all thoughts of that box out of his memory, or at least tried to as he let Gabriella fill his thoughts. "Need any help?" Troy asked._

_Gabriella turned to him, "As a matter of fact I do." Gabriella said happily. "You can make the cake while I do the frosting." _

"_Okay then." Troy said while coming up behind her and planting a kiss to her exposed neck in the back before following her instructions and only getting egg shell in the cake twice._

Lakesville…The coach was bound to know what happened seeing as he would've been around the age of 40 and at that age they loved the news, didn't they? Troy shook his head as he saw that Greg got up to leave. He could ask the coach and all of his answers would be solved without upsetting Gabriella and seeing her cry. That was one thing he wanted to avoid.

Gabriella wouldn't have told him the name of the place again if she didn't want him to know and look it up without her, right? Unless this was a test, Chad had told him about how girls liked to test their boyfriends, and they could do it in any form like asking if another girl was hot or pretty, or telling you something and then asking you if you remember it later, but this wasn't like those two situations. And Gabriella wouldn't test him, right?

"Bolton, you okay?" The Coach asked as Troy looked up and saw that it was only them now.

"Uh…yeah, just…mentally preparing for the game." Troy lied through his teeth as he looked down at his ¾ burger and half eaten fries.

"I'm old, not blind." The coach said bluntly as Troy whipped his head up to meet his Coach's eye. "I know you're not preparing for the game seeing as that would be something I would do, and I know that you're nothing like me." The coach said making Troy chuckle a bit as Troy was thankful that he was trying to lighten the mood. Troy looked around, there was no press, no friends, and no teammates around, this would be the perfect time to ask him.

"Um…I actually do have a question." Troy said slowly as he couldn't figure out why he knew that this could end bad. Troy let out a little laugh as he scratched the back of his neck. "You uh…actually might not even know…the answer or story." Troy said in an awkward voice as this caught the Coach's attention.

"Are you okay because if you're asking me for any money, loans, steroids, or anything to improve your game then you can--"

Troy cut the coach off. "What?!" Troy exclaimed. "No, I'm not. It's just a question…" Troy said slowly again as he looked down at the table. "About the past…"

"Okay." The coach nodded as he gave Troy his full attention.

Troy sighed as he looked at the table distantly. This wasn't right, was it? "Lakesville." Troy breathed out as he looked up and saw the coach drop his smile on his face as his brow scrunched up asking Troy silently why he would want to know that story which happened 13 year ago. This was wrong, Troy knew not only by the Coach's response, but this was Gabriella's story and obviously the Coach didn't know it had anything to do with Gabriella or else he probably would've said something about it a long time ago, and Troy was guessing he didn't know anyone's names. Troy shook his head as he abruptly stood up. "Do you know what…" Troy pulled out a fifty dollar bill and placed it on the table. "I think I already have my answer, thanks." Troy hurried out of the bar leaving the Coach confused.

* * *

Troy shook his head hoping it would somehow magically clear so he could concentrate on the game that he was playing in and on the verge of being pulled out.

"Learn to catch the ball Bolton." Ryan hissed as he ran past Troy to get to his defense spot.

"Come on Bolton! Move your feet!" Troy could hear the coach as the announcers went on and on about how his good luck charm wasn't there and how poor his game was.

Troy took a deep breath as he tried to switch his mind into basketball mode, but found a certain brown eyed, brown haired, singing sensation pop into his head. He knew that Lakesville was a movie theatre in Georgia, he knew Gabriella was 13 when her dad died there because of that guy named Jacob who was emotionally unstable, and he knew Gabriella never went to movie theatres anymore. Troy groaned as the person he was guarding shot from the three point line and made it in at the sound of the half time buzzer.

Each team made their way to their locker room as the score was 66-51 with the LA Lakers losing. "Learn to play Bolton or are you too busy thinking of your good luck charm?" Ryan mocked as he jogged past Troy.

Troy felt like he had to kick or punch something seeing as that was near the hundredth time Ryan has mocked him that night about how shitty he was playing. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Jason asked as he walked along side Troy.

Troy shrugged as he honestly didn't know, all he could think about was the stupid Lakesville thing. He wasn't a detective but it was pretty easy to piece together that Gabriella was probably with her dad when he died, but it just seemed like an unfinished story, there was something else. It would be almost rude of Troy to say that he was loving trying to solve an unknown mystery to Gabriella's life, but it was also eating at him since he felt like he was so close to finding out her story all by himself and maybe he wouldn't have to have Gabriella tell him when she was ready and then she wouldn't have to get hurt by it anymore if she could just store it away, but that wasn't going to happen seeing as Troy couldn't think anymore.

"Bolton!" The Coach called. Everyone whipped their heads around to see Troy and Jason standing near the back of the locker room close to the doors that led out to the court. "You're out for the rest of the game." The coach announced as Troy went wide eyes, he had never been taken out of a game since he was five and that was because he had a cut knee.

"But Coach--" Chad started to intervene as Troy didn't know what to say.

"Can it Danforth!" The coach said walking over to the office in the locker room where all of his stats were and plays. "He's given up 20 points, he's lucky I even waited for halftime to pull him." The Coach looked at Troy for a quick second as Troy could almost make out sympathy in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Zeke asked as Chad and him came walking over to Jason and Troy against the wall while the others went off in their own conversations and some even pulled out their phones and started texting their wives and girlfriends secretly as the Coach was known to take away any phones that he saw at the games.

Troy sighed and then let out a big breathe. "I just…God, this is fucked up." Troy said as he ran a hand through his matted sticky hair that was bound with sweat.

"What the hell were you doing out there, that didn't look like you one bit." Chad said with a softness in his voice that barely anyone would recognize if you weren't Taylor.

"Cross, get over here. You're taking Bolton's position." The Coach called as Jason gave Troy one more lop sided half grin and clapped his shoulder in understanding before he jogged over to the Coach's office. "You to Baylor and Jetski. We need to talk about your rebounding." Zeke shrugged and walked over to the office leaving just Chad and Troy talking by the back wall.

"What's really up?' Chad asked.

Troy sighed again. "Lakesville." Troy breathed out.

"Lakesville!" Ryan laughed as he walked over to Troy and Chad. Chad and Troy whipped their heads up to see Ryan, but there wasn't that evil smirk and the knowing eyes as it was only Ryan's voice that gave away that he was a big ass right now. Something was different with him too. Maybe he was just happy that Troy was having the worst game of his life? Or maybe he actually was coming around to being his old self again?

Troy narrowed his eyes none the less as he was now used to Ryan's angered personality, it was like he didn't know any other way to react. "Fuck off Olsen." Troy said lowly as he did not need anymore of Ryan's taunting while he was already suffering enough from being taken out of the game.

"I can't believe that you're still caught up on that." Ryan said shaking his head with a small smile present on his face. "If she already told you about her movie theatre dilemma then what else is there?" Ryan asked and Troy could tell that he was being serious, there was no way that Ryan knew anymore about her dad's death than he knew about Troy's life, which wasn't much.

"Back off." Troy said as he knew that his anger was getting the best of him.

"You know, whenever I wanted to know things, I always used a bargaining chip. It always seemed to do the trick." Ryan said as he walked away as the buzzer went off again indicating that game was about to start and halftime was about over.

"Was he just civil?" Chad asked with confusion as Troy and him started walking out onto the court with the team.

Troy didn't answer as the stress of the basketball game came flooding back into his head, the stress of actually finding out where he heard Lakesville before came back, and the mystery came with it as a certain brunette overcame his mind on the bench. Troy watched the other team score on his and shut his eyes blocking out the game as each time the gym would erupt into cheers for the other team, brought Troy to the next level of anger. Things were starting to piss him off, just simple things that he couldn't even control.

Like the way Chad always has to have the window seat on the air plane, the way the flight attendants always tried flirting with him, the way Ryan would fall asleep on the plane listening to his music, which Troy was pretty sure that he could hear Gabriella's voice echoing from Ryan's blaring ipod. Troy shut his eyes knowing their team would be paying hell seeing as they had just had their first loss in the season and the Coach actually looked surprisingly calm, but if Troy knew him the way he thought he did, things could only get worse at practice and that started to piss him off.

* * *

Troy knocked on Gabriella's door at 2 in the morning. It was technically Sunday and Troy's plane had just got in a half an hour ago. He didn't bother going to his house yet since he knew he probably should talk to Gabriella after all, he didn't even call her after the game since he knew he was too mad to talk to anyone.

Troy knew Gabriella wouldn't answer since she was probably in bed, so he tried to see if the door was open, and it was. Troy rolled his eyes at this as he shut the door behind him and walked in towards her living room to see Gabriella all of a sudden appear and turn on the hallway light.

"Are you okay?" Gabriella automatically asked. "I didn't get a call when the others called and I just thought…" Gabriella trailed off as she saw Troy and how tired he looked. "Are you okay?" Gabriella asked again.

Troy found that that question was making him angry again, he knew now that it was a bad idea to come over here after he had just gotten over his angry episode from the plane ride, he hadn't slept at all that day after the game, and it was fucking 2 in the morning, any smart person would know that it was not a good thing to be over here.

"I'm fine." Troy said tensely with a tight little forced smile on his face. Truth was, he was ready to crash now, as he found everything irritable all of a sudden.

"I'm sorry about the loss…I thought you played--"

"Don't say good." Troy cut in and Gabriella looked down hurt for a second and then looked up again.

"…okay. I thought you played okay." Gabriella changed. Truth was for Gabriella, she hadn't gotten to sleep either since Troy's game and receiving no call. She was tired, and tired Gabriella does not do good with people, along with a tired Troy as they both were slowly getting closer to the edge. "Why didn't you call?" Gabriella blurted out.

"What?" Troy asked, did it matter if he called?

"Why didn't you c--"

"No, I know what you said, but…I didn't know that I had to call." Troy said.

"Oh, and the fact that you have been calling me ever since the new year after a game wasn't a reason to tell you to call?" Gabriella said with a little attitude.

"Okay, I didn't call you. I'm sorry." Troy said sarcastically. "But the world doesn't revolve around you. I had an issue I had to take care of and it just worked out this way." Troy said. "I'm here now, okay." Troy pointed out sharply with a shrug of the shoulders.

Gabriella took a step back from Troy. "You don't have to be here if you don't want to." Gabriella snapped.

"Fine." Troy hissed as he started for her front door.

"So you really are just going to leave after coming into **my **house at 2 in the morning?!" Gabriella exclaimed as Troy froze in his spot rubbing his temples with his back to her. "I can't believe you. What is this to you!? You come here making me think, he just forgot to call and you show up here and I didn't expect an apology just a, 'I missed you' or something. And then we start arguing and you just walk out as if it's that easy." Gabriella ranted. "What is this, a mind game to you?!"

Troy laughed sarcastically. "A mind game?" Troy turned around and rolled his eyes. "If anyone's playing a mind game it's you!" Troy accused. Gabriella got wide eyes as he pointed at her. "You tell me the name, Lakesville and nothing else. You just leave it so a hundred things can fit together with it, and it was like a test. Chad was right, you were testing me!" Troy exclaimed. "And I fucking let it get to me, just like Ryan said."

"Troy…" Gabriella said carefully as all her anger and tiredness wiped out of her system at the name of Lakesville.

"You're playing a fucking mind game with **my** mind and it's fucking killing me Gabriella!" Gabriella looked at Troy through narrow eyes as this was one of the first times Troy actually used her first name.

"TROY!" Gabriella yelled to make him shut up. Troy was breathing heavily as he looked at Gabriella who had narrow eyes. "You want to know about FUCKING LAKESVILLE?!" Gabriella yelled as she turned on her heel. "Then let's learn about Lakesville!" Gabriella yelled as she quickly walked upstairs and this all felt wrong to Troy. Troy couldn't believe that they were fighting about something as stupid as a phone call and then all of a sudden they both let their anger and lack of sleep get to them as they ended up bringing their argument to a whole new level.

Troy looked around as he took another calming breath and started following the path Gabriella took up to her room. The door was closed with only a crack open to her room which was only lit by her lamp next to her bed. Troy tapped on the door gently and opened it as he hesitantly entered her room to see Gabriella digging through her closet throwing boxes around hysterically as Troy guessed she was trying to find the Lakesville box.

Troy didn't know if he should speak up and tell her that it wasn't one of the boxes on the floor, that it was up on the shelf as Gabriella kept throwing boxes around her room after realizing none of them was the box she was looking for.

"Brie…" Troy said softly as Gabriella turned her body while holding two shoeboxes, neither one of them the right box.

"Don't Brie me." Gabriella hissed. "You want to learn about…" Gabriella threw one of the boxes at him harshly as Troy held out a hand to block it only to have it fall to the floor and opening as pictures of Gabriella in her childhood before her teenage years fell on the floor, scattering everywhere, but Gabriella didn't seem to care. "fucking Lakesville!" Gabriella screamed as she threw the other box at him as that one exploded on the ground as well and tears were flying down her face drastically.

"Brie…" Troy said softly again as he took a step closer to Gabriella and she picked up something else and flung it at him.

"Then let me tell you about Lakesville." Gabriella huffed as she whirled around in her closet and finally located the box she was looking for, but it wasn't in the spot Troy left it a couple of weeks ago, so he was guessing she took it out to look at before this. "Here's your precious answers." Gabriella threw the box at him which Troy surprisingly caught this time as he just stood there awkwardly with the box in his hand as he looked at the shaking Gabriella.

Gabriella wiped her eyes with the back of her hand furiously as she stared Troy down. "This is what you wanted, open it." Gabriella demanded.

"Brie, I'm not going to." Troy said.

"Just do it." Gabriella urged now in a desperate voice seeing as if she told him tonight, then there would be no more problem.

"Brie, let's just get you to bed and I'll pick up the boxes and we'll talk about this later." Troy suggested as he took a step closer to her.

"Fine." Gabriella said harshly. "If you won't open it, then I will." Gabriella stated as she quickly ripped the box from Troy's hands and whipped it open pulling out hundreds of news paper clippings and articles. "Here." Gabriella jammed them into Troy's chest not waiting for him to grab them as she just let go of them watching them float down to the floor. "You wanted to know, now here's your chance."

"Brie stop." Troy said gently as he felt the need for sleep even more now and Gabriella started shaking with tears strolling down her face. Troy stepped closer to her and gripped the box from her hands and carefully pried her fingers off of it and slowly set it down on the floor as he wrapped his arms around her reluctant body.

"Troy, let go." Gabriella pleaded as her eyes shut with instant contact with his body.

"It's okay Brie. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Troy cooed. "I just had a crappy game and this was the first time we lost with me being Captain this year." Troy explained in a whisper as he could feel his shirt getting wet with Gabriella's tears, but he didn't care.

"I was 13 and my mom and I were fighting." Gabriella said softly as Troy just held her and his eyes went wide as this was the story he was waiting for.

"Brie, you don't have to. Let's just go to bed and we'll talk later?" Troy suggested again, but there was no stopping Gabriella from talking right now.

"My dad took me to the new horror film that came out that weekend to just get my mind off of things, and it was halfway done when I got thirsty again so I went to go get him and myself a refill." Gabriella said slowly as she wrapped her arms around Troy as she desperately clung to him. "I walked out of the movie and into the lobby to see Jacob holding the workers and the other people in the lobby at hostage. Now I'm a 13 year old and even I could tell that he wasn't mentally unstable as he was shaking." Gabriella closed her eyes as she could picture everyone's horror struck faces.

"It's…it's okay." Troy said as he ran his hand through her hair and squeezed his arms around her a little to let her know that he was there.

"I lined up against the wall with the others as he held the gun to the back of my neck." Gabriella whimpered as she could feel the cold metal against her skin. "My dad must have known something was wrong since I wasn't back yet, so being the chief of police he came out to come and find me, but Jacob snapped once he saw my dad. They must have recognized each other because instantly my dad withdrew his gun and ordered Jacob to stop, but Jacob was quicker than anyone thought because he grabbed me and held me at gun point."

Gabriella squeezed her eyes shut as she blinked back tears. "I didn't cry. I didn't protest. I didn't yell." Gabriella said in a mono tone voice. "My dad…his face showed all the surprise, confusion, anger, and worry. You could see the desperation in his face as he was reasoning with Jacob to just put me down and they would work something out." Gabriella was breathing heavily right now as her small hands clung onto the front of Troy's shirt.

"I know my dad didn't call for back up, but someone must have called the police because sirens were heard, and in one quick movement Jacob threw me against the wall and fired off three shots." Gabriella looked up to see Troy with glossy eyes as she blinked again to clear her tears and she started breathing a little more slowly to get her air circulation to regulate.

"The first shot hit the popcorn maker, and the next two were right on target." Gabriella said. "There was blood everywhere and Jacob said that the next person to speak would die and this is what would happen if he disobeyed him, but I couldn't contain myself, I was in no state of mind to listen. I called out to my dad, I yelled his name and it finally rung in Jacob's head that I was Carlos Montez's daughter." Gabriella shook again as Troy gently walked them over to her bed and sat down with Gabriella on his lap.

Troy didn't know what to say to this. He didn't know if there were even words to use without making things worse.

"The look Jacob gave me made me want to puke, it was the look of sorrow and sympathy, but the next thing he did was even worse. I wished it was me, I pleaded with God that he would've taken me instead…he panicked even more as he saw my dad move his hand and the sirens were louder, so he took the girl that was standing by me who looked to be about my age and ran off with her." Gabriella said. "He looked between the two of us, he mumbled a 'sorry' to me, and took the girl next to me by her hair and dragged her out." Gabriella sniffled as her head snuggled into Troy's chest.

"I saw the girl struggling to get back to her parents, but the last thing we saw of the girl was her being slapped across the face with the gun digging into her stomach as she was being pushed into the car." Gabriella let tears fall down her cheeks again. "Everyday I wished he took me instead. Everyday I wished I would've done something differently, like maybe if I didn't let Jacob know he was my dad, he would've taken me instead and I could've done something back." Gabriella said.

Gabriella looked up at Troy's set jaw to see if he would say anything and she was pleased that he didn't as they just laid there. They were both silent as shivers would run through Gabriella's body every once in a while as Troy would just pull her closer to him while they just laid there taking in what Gabriella just said, and what Troy just learned.

"They found body parts." Gabriella said quietly once her last shiver went through her body.

"What?" Troy asked as he looked down at Gabriella with concern. He had no idea that she was holding all of this in.

"The girl…Sarah." Gabriella said. "She was gone for a month, the first weekend in a park they found a finger that belonged to her." Gabriella said as she glared at the end of the bed to keep her eyes focused. "The second weekend they found a toe…the third weekend they found her ear." Gabriella breathed out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "The fourth weekend…a body." Gabriella said softly as Troy tightened his hold on her.

"It's all over now though, everything's going to be okay, nothing or nobody with hurt you." Troy reassured her as Gabriella's eyes met his. "I promise."

Gabriella nodded slowly. "I know." Gabriella said in a whisper. "I trust you."

"I'm…I'm sorry." Troy said. "I had no idea." Troy said. "I didn't mean for you to tell me when you weren't ready."

"Troy…I did wait for when I was ready. Maybe the conversation started off wrong, but…what matters is I told you when I was ready and I don't regret it." Gabriella said while her fingers slowly played with the buttons on his blue dress shirt that had a little wet spot on it from Gabriella.

"Thank you." Troy kissed the top of her head as he felt the sleepiness in his body.

"That was just the end of my childhood." Gabriella said which caught Troy's attention. "I still have my teenage troubled past, but I'll let you in on a secret." Gabriella said. Troy nodded as he blinked back the sleep that was collecting in his eyes. "My past won't be any different with you here. My past won't be forgotten with you telling me everything's going to be okay. And my past will still be my past if you're in my future." Gabriella said with a slight laugh. "God, that sounded so cheesy."

Troy let out a small laugh. "That's why I like you so much." Troy said with his own small smile.

"Troy I just want to say tha--" Gabriella was cut off by Troy's lips in a short sweet kiss.

"Don't. It was all worth it." Troy said as they both knew neither one of them would take back that night.


	23. Are You Serious!

"Are you serious?!" Gabriella exclaimed into the phone while she was talking to Matt.

Matt nodded his head even though Gabriella couldn't see and smiled. "Yeah, so are you interested?"

"Are you serious?" Gabriella let out an excited laugh. "Do you even have to ask me that, of course I'm interested." Gabriella opened her bedroom door a little to stick her head in and saw Troy sleeping peacefully with the blankets covering only his waist and down. Gabriella looked down at herself to see her bare legs as she was just wearing one of Troy's t-shirts. It was ten at night and Matt just couldn't wait to call Gabriella with the news.

"So come on by tomorrow and I'll let you in on the details, but hey, we did it. This is one of the first steps to showing off your new album." Matt said before they said a quick goodbye. Gabriella smiled as she now was performing at the Cox Arena which had a capacity of 12,000, although Gabriella doubted that she would fill all those seats since she was just beginning again and her new cd was just coming out tomorrow, but the show wouldn't be for another couple of weeks since they had a cancellation.

Gabriella put the phone down and quietly walked back into her room hoping that Matt's phone call didn't wake Troy. She slid under the covers as she looked up at the ceiling. She felt like she accomplished something. It had been two weeks after she had told Troy about her dad, and it had been two weeks since the LA Lakers lost their first game, but they haven't lost since so Gabriella had been happy a lot lately. Now this was just something to add to the list, her new album would be coming out tomorrow and she had to go to the CD place and sign autographs, and now she just heard from Matt that she will be having her first concert in about three weeks!

"You shouldn't be in bed with that shirt." Troy said groggily as he turned his head on the pillow to look at Gabriella. He was laying on his back as Gabriella turned on her side with her elbow propping her up.

She smiled at him and raised an eye brow, "Oh really, what should I wear then?" Gabriella asked playing along.

Troy opened his eyes as he gave her a weird look, "What has you so happy?"

Gabriella bit her bottom lip, she didn't even know why she thought she could keep it from Troy to surprise him later, but all those thoughts fled the coop when he asked that. "That was Matt on the phone."

Troy gave off a small chuckle. "I always knew that there was something between you two."

Gabriella gasped and slapped Troy's hand that was laying at his side playfully as he mocked hurt. "Ow Brie, I still need that hand for basketball."

"That's not the only thing you need it for." Gabriella muttered as Troy's face broke out into a grin as upon hearing her. "Anyways, Matt called and well the Cox Arena, do you know of it?" Gabriella asked.

Troy nodded his head the best he could for laying it on his side. "I've been to a few concerts there." Troy's eyes snapped open at this and he bolted right up. "Wait, did you…are you…Matt did…" Gabriella let out a small laugh that she tried to hide by covering her mouth. "What?" Troy asked sheepishly.

"Nothing baby." Gabriella said. "It's just, you're almost more excited than I am…"

"Is that a bad thing?" Troy asked slyly as he moved closer to Gabriella on the bed.

"Nah…it's actually…" Troy leaned over Gabriella now and kissed her. "Kind of…" Troy kissed her again as Gabriella's arms wrapped around Troy's neck. "Sexy." Gabriella breathed again his lips as she leaned up and connected them again.

"I try." Troy shrugged his shoulders as he kissed down Gabriella's jaw line.

"You don't have to try, you're _Troy Bolton._" Gabriella teased as her fingers trailed down his muscular chest, to his pelvis that made a V shape.

"God Brie, you sure know how to work a guy's ego." Troy said as his fingers started lifting his shirt off of her thin frame. "So when's the concert?" Troy mumbled against her skin as he kissed up her body to her now exposed breasts as Gabriella finished taking the shirt off.

"Three weeks." Gabriella breathed out as she could already feel Troy against her thigh.

"I'm so…proud of…you." Troy said against Gabriella's neck while his hands were busy massaging her c cup breasts.

"Troy…" Gabriella moaned quietly as her fingers trailed even lower and rubbed the tip of his penis.

"I told you that you would go far." Troy said his last coherent sentence as Gabriella grasped his throbbing member and started stroking it while he got down to business and started leaving his mark.

* * *

Gabriella looked at the long line just waiting for her to sign their Cds. She was wondering if anyone from the gang would be in line since they all promised that they would come today. She had already been there a half an hour and only recognized a couple of people. Gabriella smiled at the girl in front of her who couldn't be more than 9 years old. Gabriella shook hands with her, took a picture with her, and signed her CD before she was gone.

Gabriella looked up to see who was next and a smile broke out onto her face. "Kelsi, hey." Gabriella greeted as she stood up and they shared a quick hug. "You're buying seven Cds?" Gabriella asked as she looked at the pile in Kelsi's hands.

"Well the others sent me in here to get them." Kelsi said as Gabriella started signing them.

"Why didn't they come in?" Gabriella asked with a little disappointment.

Kelsi rolled her eyes at how ridiculous their friends were being. "They didn't want to 'steal' your thunder." Kelsi said dramatically as Gabriella cracked a smile. "They're all outside in the two cars we brought along. They really did want to come in, Tay is just about ready to kill." Kelsi explained as Gabriella finished signing them.

Gabriella smiled, "Don't worry about it Kels, um could you tell Troy that I have a meeting with Matt and I won't be home until 7?" Gabriella questioned.

Kelsi nodded, "You two are so cute together."

"Kels, are you okay? I just asked you to give him a message." Gabriella was looking at Kelsi strangely.

"Nothing's wrong." Kelsi said as she gathered the Cds and smiled. "Good luck…" Kelsi looked around. "With all of this. Talk to you later." Gabriella watched Kelsi retreat and then she turned back to the growing line.

* * *

Troy sat in his furnished basement that almost resembled his high school basement back when he was living at home. It was a spacious wide area that had cream colored carpet with a big screen TV, ps2 and xbox, a pool table, air hockey, pinball machine, and couches and chairs in spots so that you could sit. Troy was now sitting on the couch as he was watching his friends. Taylor was busy talking to Sharpay about the wedding, Chad was busy showing Kelsi what the 'key' to pinball was, while Jason and Zeke were racing each other on this one game Troy owned for ps2.

Troy looked at the stairs that led to the upstairs wondering when Gabriella was going to get there, it was 7:15, but maybe she was running late, she tended to do that at times. Troy looked over at Chad who was swaying his body as his eyes stared intently at the game while his mouth was moving and Kelsi just nodded her head with an amused face on. Troy had to laugh at this as Kelsi made it painfully obvious that she was just playing Chad and she really wasn't interested in the 'key' to pinball.

Troy sighed again and nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt warm breath against his neck and two small hands rub his shoulders. "Hey baby." Gabriella greeted as her tongue flicked Troy's ear as she spoke.

Troy grinned as he turned around slightly and smirked at Gabriella. "Hey, everything went okay with Matt and the CD signing?" Troy asked.

Gabriella hopped over the back of Troy's couch and sat by him with a smile on her face. "Guess what I have for you?" Gabriella asked as she didn't answer Troy's question due to her excitement.

"What?" Troy asked as Gabriella pulled something out from behind her.

"This." Gabriella exclaimed as she thrust the thick paper in Troy's hand. "My very first ticket, and I have some for everyone else. You are officially going to have front row seats to my show." Gabriella said proudly as Troy couldn't help but laugh at how excited Gabriella sounded. He was very proud of her.

"That's great." Troy said as he craned his neck to press a kiss to Gabriella's lips which she responded to immediately.

"Hey Gabi." Kelsi greeted which made Gabriella and Troy pull apart. Kelsi plopped down in one of the beanie bag chairs Troy had in his basement as Gabriella smiled at her friend as Troy's hands rested on her waist and pulled her over his leg to sit on his lap.

"Hey Kels. What's up?" Gabriella asked as her head automatically rested on the top of Troy's shoulder.

Kelsi shrugged as she briefly looked over to Chad to see him swinging his hips every time he would hit a white button on the side to swing at the metal ball rolling around. "Remind me to never play pin ball with Chad again."

Gabriella and Troy both stiffened a laugh seeing as they had already knew that, but figured everyone had to learn by themselves. Before Kelsi, Gabriella, or Troy could say anything else Taylor and Sharpay just noticed that Gabriella had come down.

"Hey Gabi, where have you been?" Shar asked.

Troy buried his face in Gabriella's brunette hair as Gabriella could feel his breath on her neck. "I had to stop at the studio to talk to Matt." Gabriella said as she tried to block out the sensations Troy was making her feel as she knew that he wasn't really listening to their girl talk while his hands continued to subtly rub her sides and stomach and he quietly nipped at her neck.

"So Stacy is coming to the wedding?" Sharpay asked in a whiney voice.

"Yes." Taylor answered meekly as the girls were now discussing Taylor and Chad's wedding as Chad was still busy playing pin ball and Jason and Zeke had moved on from their video games to playing a game of pool.

Gabriella silently groaned. Stacy was a model who Gabriella met when she turned 16. They clashed in a couple of ways, either they would disagree on something, or they would like the same thing and argue who would get it. But Gabriella vaguely remembered a time where Stacy and her did get along and that was the very first week that they met, but as things took off and Gabriella was announced to be the 'it' girl who every girl wanted to be like, Stacy was furious.

Stacy had the shoulder length blonde hair, the sparkling baby blue eyes even though those were fake and colored contact lenses, white pearl teeth, long legs, and tan. But she also came with a stuck up attitude, high expectations, and always spoke her mind as it came off at most times as being rude. Gabriella just didn't have the heart to tell Taylor that inviting Stacy was a bad move, and plus it was Tay's wedding, she should get whatever she wants.

"Why?" Sharpay whines as Kelsi and Gabriella shot her a glare to tell her to stop complaining about something that barely affects her, after all it was Tay's day.

"Because she heard about it from Molly and she even had the decency to confront me about it." Tay said as she referred back to another model that Gabriella knew and actually liked.

"She's not that bad, is she?" Taylor asked even though she knew the answer, she was just hoping for the opposite.

Gabriella looked around as Kelsi nor Sharpay spoke up. She took a quiet intake of air as Troy kissed the back of her neck and made his way around to the base of her throat. "No. Everything's going to go just fine." Gabriella reassured her.

Taylor gave Gabriella a thankful smile. "It will, and it will be even better that you're singing at the wedding." Taylor said.

"Only a couple of songs, the rest is up to the DJ that you let Chad pick out." Gabriella reminded her best friend.

Taylor sighed, "Yeah, but I'm just really happy that my best friend is going to sing my wedding song that Chad and I will dance to." Taylor sighed again and looked off into the distance as she was mentally playing the moment in her head.

Gabriella, Kelsi, and Sharpay all shared a smile at how her friend was gushing over her wedding. At least she wasn't freaking out anymore. "God Troy!" Troy's head shot up from Gabriella as Sharpay's voice rang throughout the air.

"What?" Troy asked innocently.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Why don't you and Gabs get a room." Shar teased as Troy just rolled his eyes and Gabriella's face went a little red.

"Hey Bolton, do you have any food?" Chad called out as he was still playing pinball.

"Typical Chad." Gabriella heard Kelsi mutter.

"I'll go check." Gabriella said as she stood up and walked out of Troy's arms.

Troy's face faltered a little bit and Sharpay threw a pillow at him. "God Bolton, she's just going upstairs, if you want her so bad then go with her and stop moping. It's only for a minute." Shar said as Kelsi let out a small laugh along with Taylor.

Troy sent a glare at Sharpay before smirking and standing up to follow Gabriella's path that she took to his kitchen upstairs. Gabriella was going through Troy's fridge when Troy slipped two hands around her waist, pulling her back into his chest.

"I've missed you." Troy murmured against her neck as he kissed her there.

Gabriella giggled as she turned around in his arms with a smile. "I've missed you too. Today was crazy." Gabriella sighed. "But in a good way." She added.

"That's good." Troy said before pecking Gabriella's lips. "So anything good in there to eat?"

Gabriella sighed, "Go get the phone and I'll make a call." Gabriella smiled as Troy rolled his eyes before letting go of her and getting the phone like she asked. He knew that there probably wasn't going to be that much food in his big refrigerator.

Gabriella ordered the pizza and told Troy that it would take thirty minutes. "So we'll have to find something to occupy us." Troy mumbled as he pinned Gabriella against the counter.

Gabriella smiled with amusement. "Someone's a little eager."

"Eager for you." Troy said in a whisper as he brought his lips to Gabriella's as Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. "Now who's the eager one?"

Gabriella laughed sarcastically. "Just kiss me." Gabriella softly demanded as Troy did just that. Gabriella and Troy both smiled into the kiss. Things had been pretty hectic lately with Gabriella's music career taking off for a second time in her life, Troy's basketball practices expanding longer and longer each day although there did seem to be a little change in Ryan as he no longer was egging Troy on as much, and then the wedding plans. Taylor had just sent out invitations so people would be replying soon which meant the food would need to be ordered, the guest seating chart would need to be made, and many, many other things needed to be prepared.

"You know…" Gabriella said slowly as her cheek was pressed down on Troy's shoulder and she spoke slowly into his neck as her lips lightly brushed over his skin. Troy smiled as his eyes briefly shut enjoying the moment as his hands lightly combed through her hair. "Chad's birthday is coming up."

"Really?" Troy asked as he felt Gabriella nod her head.

"Yeah…what are we getting him?" Gabriella asked quietly.

"Can't we just wait a couple of months for his wedding and just like…get him a honeymoon?" Troy joked even though he was half serious.

Gabriella lightly slapped his shoulder as she used her hands to grip the counter and pull her body up onto the green marble counter top so that she was now sitting on top with her legs around Troy's waist.

"Troy…" Gabriella groaned at Troy's suggestion even though Gabriella was feeling like that maybe just would be easier, but she knew that was just her tired self thinking that.

"Well, then…what do you want to get him?" Troy asked seeing as this was his friends 25th birthday, what do you get a 25 year old that's going to be married in a couple of months and could buy anything he wanted right now?

Gabriella pressed a kiss to Troy's shoulder as his gray long sleeve shirt was separating Gabriella's lips from his skin as Gabriella was now resting her chin on his shoulder with her arms wrapped around him in an embrace. "I don't know…a basketball?" Gabriella said weakly.

Troy snorted. "A basketball? Brie…he's a basketball player, he already has like hundreds of basketballs." Troy pointed out as Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"I don't see you suggesting anything."

"I did, but you didn't like it." Troy shot back with a smile as he put a curl behind Gabriella's ear.

"We're not waiting months to get him a honeymoon, I'm already singing at their wedding." Gabriella said as they both heard their friends yelling and playfully fighting downstairs as they had left the door that led down to his basement open which was located in the kitchen. Gabriella laughed as they heard Sharpay's voice ring out, yelling at Jason.

"CROSS, I SWEAR GIVE ME THE REMOTE OR ELSE KELSI HERE GETS IT!"

Troy looked at her weirdly as they heard Chad's voice yelling at everyone.

"HEY! I'M TRYING TO PLAY PINBALL HERE! SHUT THE FUCK UP...I CAN'T CONCENTRATE!"

"Love what? Our crazy friends cutting into our alone time, and then fighting in my basement while we have no other choice but to sneak up here in my kitchen and do this." Troy motioned between them and their position of Gabriella with her arms wrapped around him still.

Gabriella smiled into Troy's shoulder. "No…well yes, but in simpler terms." Gabriella said softly. "I just love being here with you, whether we're alone or not."

"Me too." Troy said as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Troy said as he pulled away from Gabriella reluctantly and Gabriella followed him to the door.

Troy gave the guy the money as he took the three pizzas from the dude and Gabriella went to shut the door as Troy brought the pizzas back down the hall to the kitchen. Gabriella stuck her head out of the door first before she closed it and noticed a black BMW in front of her house as a guy was walking to her front door. Gabriella squinted her eyes to see if she could tell who he was, but she had no such luck.

"Are you coming Brie?!" Troy called as his voice was getting closer and Gabriella was guessing that he was making his way over to her again as she stood halfway in his house and halfway out of it.

"Um…" Gabriella bit her lip. "Just a minute. Someone is at my door." Gabriella said as Troy came up behind her and peered out over her head and squinted his eyes briefly to see that he couldn't make out who the guy was. "I'll be right back." Gabriella said walking out of the house as they could both hear Chad's footsteps coming up the basement stairs.

"ARE YOU GUYS DONE SWAPPING SPIT SO THAT WE CAN EAT?!" Chad called.

"I'll come too." Troy said as he stepped out onto his porch and shut the door as Chad's voice slowly faded away.

"WHATEVER…WE'LL JUST EAT WITHOUT YOU--"

"Do you know who it is?" Troy asked as they both neared her house walking across the damp grass.

Gabriella looked at the car and knew she didn't recognize it, and then took in the back of the guy as he stood facing her house ringing her doorbell. He had dark hair in a buzz cut, he was tall, slim with some muscle and was wearing a black leather jacket with dark blue jeans.

"I don't think so." Gabriella said. Troy and Gabriella were now standing at the bottom of the porch steps and Gabriella cleared her throat as the guy turned around slowly with a small smile on his face. Gabriella nearly choked on air as her eyes went wide. "Holy shit." Gabriella mumbled to herself as Troy gave her a confused look and the guy on her porch took a step down off of her porch.

Troy looked down at Gabriella's hand that instantly found his and gripped it slightly tighter than normal. He looked at the brown eyed almost black eyed man and eyed him up knowing that he could take him if this guy was bad news. There was no way that he was going to let this guy interfere with his Brie.

"Hey Gabi." The guy says smoothly with a smile on his face that Gabriella learned not to rely on.

Gabriella wanted to just turn her back on him, but the nice side of her always seemed to win out as she offered him a small tight smile that forced it's way on her face. "Justin…" Gabriella greeted back with uneasiness that didn't go unnoticed by either of the men.


	24. Will You Troy?

Gabriella felt like she couldn't breathe for a moment as she saw Justin…her Justin…the Justin that she first performed with…the Justin that she was with when she stopped doing drugs…the Justin that Gabriella felt so vulnerable around…the Justin that left Gabriella to travel around the country to sing in his band was here…on her doorstep.

She took him in and admitted to herself that he never looked better. She remembered the first time they met which was at a house party and they were both high. It was a hectic night, and it ended in them having sex and then waking up barely remembering anything. But after that their relationship took off.

"Justin…" Gabriella breathed out again as Justin walked down the three cement steps towards Gabriella and Troy as Troy looked between the two confused.

"Long time no see Gabi." Justin said with a smile on his face.

Gabriella breathed out thinking to their departure, it was a sad one, it broke her heart and his, it ended pretty nasty though as neither one of them bothered to contact each other, or at least that is what Gabriella told Taylor.

"Oh my God. What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked in a shocked tone.

"Well, I came to see my favorite singer of course. Plus I came here to continue where we left off." Justin smirked as Gabriella rolled her eyes at his cockiness and Troy held her hand tighter.

"Justin, I hardly call you calling me a Bitch and me calling you a fucking bastard is a good place to start off from." Gabriella smiled as it felt happy to see an old friend. She was still full of shock, but her happiness level was expanding now as the shock was slowly fading. Even though they left off bad, Gabriella knew that it was partly her fault why he left, she told him too, so she was the one to blame.

Justin laughed. "Come here Montez. Wait, it is Montez still, right?" Justin asked as Gabriella let go of Troy's hand and walked over to Justin's waiting arms. He hugged her for a second longer than what Troy would've liked, but when he let Gabriella go, Gabriella motioned for Troy to come over.

Gabriella looked between Justin and Troy. "Justin Konruff, meet my boyfriend Troy Bolton. Troy, meet my good friend Justin Konruff." Gabriella said as they shook hands and Troy swore he could see Justin's face falter before it spread out into a huge grin.

When they got done shaking hands Gabriella interlaced Troy's and her hands which didn't go unnoticed by Justin. "So, you're done with that blonde haired guy." Justin said which Troy had to laugh to because he was obviously referring to Ryan.

"That's one rumor on the news that you can believe." Gabriella said.

"Yo Bolton! Montez, are you coming?!" Zeke's voice rang out from Troy's doorstep as they turned their heads to see Zeke standing there.

Troy flicked his hand at him telling him to go back inside. "Just a minute!" Troy called back as he turned back.

"How long are you in town for Justin?" Gabriella asked.

Justin was busy looking down at Troy's and Gabriella's interlaced hands. He smirked as he looked up and met Gabriella's brown eyes. "Guess who's opening Gabriella Montez's debut?"

Gabriella squealed. "Oh my God, are you serious?!" Gabriella didn't know how she was feeling with this. Of course she had to sound happy right now because she couldn't just be a bitch right away, seeing as he knew a lot more about her past than everyone except Taylor, and Gabriella still didn't trust him fully.

"Yeah, just signed the contract. So I'll be around for a few weeks now." There was a silence as Justin looked down at Troy's and Gabriella's connected hands again. His insides were growing with jealously, but what was he expecting, to come back after seven years and expect Gabriella not to move on? "So I'll just go and let you guys get back to...whatever."

Gabriella and Troy shared a look as Justin started for his car and Troy felt himself giving in. If Gabriella and Justin were 'friends' or at least used to be, then he should at least make an effort to get on this guy's good side. "Justin, do you want to meet everyone else? We have pizza and pretty much any game that you can think of in my basement next door." Troy offered as Gabriella beamed up at him and then looked at Justin.

Justin smiled. "I don't know…" Justin said knowing Gabriella would make sure that he came, she couldn't help it, she was just that nice.

"Come on Justin, you can see Tay again and meet the others." Gabriella said.

"Tay's here?" Justin asked as if it actually interested him, in truth Tay and him just never got along seeing as Taylor was always protective of Gabriella.

"Yeah, and she's getting married." Gabriella said. "I'm sure she would love to see you. Come on."

"Okay." Justin said dramatically. "If you insist Montez."

* * *

"Oh my god." Taylor breathed out in a whisper so only Kelsi heard as all the guys were busy greeting Justin. Kelsi gave her a curious look.

"What's wrong Tay?" Kelsi took a bite of her pizza as Sharpay came back into the room.

"What's wrong with Tay?" Sharpay asked seeing as she missed the conversation. "And who's that?" Sharpay didn't even bother hiding her rudeness as she asked Tay and Kelsi what was going on.

"Shar, Kels…I would like you to meet Justin. And Tay, I'm sure you remember him." Gabriella said.

Kelsi shook his hand politely as Shar raised an eye brow before Kelsi elbowed her and she shook his hand. Taylor stood up and put on a fake smile that anyone could read through. "Hey Taylor." Justin said smoothly.

"You're back?" Taylor asked. "Wow, your tour took longer than a year." Taylor said as she always had a bad feeling with Justin.

Justin shrugged, "I came back, but you and Gabi had already left town. It's good to see you too." Justin said with a cheeky smile.

"Likewise." Taylor said with a gritted smile.

Gabriella laughed awkwardly, "Tay, can I speak to you, in private." Gabriella ushered Taylor out after she gave Justin an awkward smile. "We'll just be one minute." Gabriella took Taylor to Troy's back room where he had his washer and dryer and shut the door. "Tay, can you please just get along with him."

Taylor sighed. She thought Gabriella was over Justin, as a boyfriend, friend, and person. "No, I can't Gabs. He hurt you and I'm not okay with that." Taylor said strictly.

Gabriella sighed as she knew that Taylor didn't exactly know the full story. "Tay, I told him to leave. It was me that told him to leave." Gabriella said.

"That still doesn't take care of the fact that he did drugs with you." Taylor hissed in a whisper.

Gabriella sighed, knowing Taylor did have a point, but Gabriella was already addicted to them before Justin. Gabriella's face faltered for a second, was he clean yet, or was he still an addict? "Tay, I was already addicted."

"That doesn't make it right, you were in the hospital for two weeks because of him, in a coma may I remind you." Taylor grabbed onto Gabriella's arm. "How can you let him back into your life again, and he just up and left, and I don't' care what you say, I don't care if you told him to leave, he still left knowing that he was breaking your heart."

Gabriella looked down at the ground. "He had a broken heart too Tay." Gabriella defended. "And…um….he tried calling." Gabriella admitted quietly as she looked down ashamed that she kept this from Tay. "He asked me to go, and I said no, and then a week later he called."

"What?" Taylor gasped. So many things were going through her head. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because of this." Gabriella motioned with her hands for dramatic effect. "It's pretty obvious that you don't and never did approve of him, and I just didn't want to talk about him." Gabriella admitted quietly.

Taylor studied her friend for a moment. "Having him back all of a sudden is probably hard, and I'm not saying it's going to get any easier because I saw the way that he was watching you and Troy enter from upstairs holding hands, and he looked almost jealous." Gabriella sighed as Taylor looked her dead in the eye. "Gabi, honey…I'm not going to lie to you." Taylor said quietly in a soothing voice and this is why Gabriella loved Taylor like family. "it's probably going to get harder, but you're going to have to make it clear to him that you're with Troy, and that you two can only be friends, and I know it will be hard, but it's only fair."

Gabriella stayed silent for a minute, "Okay…and Tay?" Gabriella more like asked in a tentative voice. "Thank you."

Taylor nodded and she hugged Gabriella. "No problem, everyone needs a good talking to once in a while."

Gabriella laughed as they pulled back, "You remember that the next time I give you advice." Gabriella teased.

"Will do." Taylor replied as the two walked out and saw that Shar, Kelsi, and the guys were all laughing at something that was said except for Troy who looked around awkwardly. Gabriella could tell that Troy knew something more happened between Justin and her.

When Troy heard the door click open and shut he snapped his head up and immediately his face lit up once his eyes connected with Gabriella's. Gabriella smiled at him as she went to go sit by him on the couch. She plopped down by him and cuddled up next to him as his arm went around her shoulder and he kissed the top of her head.

"Tay, how come you never told me about your partying days here with Gabi?" Chad asked as Taylor sat halfway on his lap as they shared the chair.

"What?" Gabriella and Taylor both asked as they looked at Justin.

Justin raised his hands defensively as he pointed at Shar next, "Don't blame me, Sharpay got it out of me."

"Sharpay." Taylor and Gabriella both scolded.

"Hey, it's not my fault you guys have a whole second life that no one else knows about. Somehow we have to get information about your crazy days." Shar said.

Gabriella's face quickly looked over at Justin wondering if he told them anything inappropriately that somehow could resort to a lot and too many questions, but figured it unlikely seeing as no one was asking her anything about it.

"And what exactly has Justin been telling you?" Taylor asked.

"Anyone up for twister?" Zeke joked as Taylor and Gabriella's face flushed red, Troy tried to contain a chuckle now, and everyone else burst out into laughter.

"Ah, so Justin here told you about the _**one **_time we played strip twister?" Gabriella asked as the memory came back to her. "To defend myself, I was completely hammered."

"Me too." Taylor piped in.

"What's your excuse Justin?" Jason asked with a smile as Kelsi nuzzled into his side.

Justin shrugged. "I was with two girls." All the guys laughed except Troy again as Gabriella rubbed her hand up and down his arm to calm him. Gabriella knew that Troy was tense right now, and that usually meant that wasn't good.

"So you three know each other. How did that come about?" Troy asked casually as Gabriella and Justin locked eyes for a second and Chad felt Taylor tense up in his arms for a second as she was racking her mind to find some topic changer.

"Oh…" Justin saw the look in Gabriella's eye and knew that he could have some fun with this, but if he ever wanted her back then he would have to play nice for now. "We met at this one party my friend was throwing." Which wasn't a lie, he just left out the drugs and the sleeping together. "Ever since then we've been good friends."

"Really? That's cool." Jason said as he pushed his empty pizza plate away from him.

"Yeah, Gabi used to perform with our band sometimes." Justin said as Gabriella sunk lower in the couch.

"You know what, I'm getting kind of tired." Gabriella said with a fake yawn as Tay and her shared the same look.

Taylor stood up abruptly after understanding what Gabriella was saying. Taylor yawned. "I'm tired too. Chad, it's getting kind of late and we have the wedding meeting tomorrow and Troy and Gabriella have to get some sleep too since they're coming."

Chad looked at her confused, it was only 8 p.m. "Tay--"

"Chad, please?" Taylor urged.

"Yeah baby. See you later guys. Thanks man." Chad said more to Troy and waved to the others.

"Bye Tay, it was nice seeing you." Justin said with a slight smirk. Taylor just nodded.

"You know Troy, I think I'm just going to head home. Tay's right, we do have an early morning."

Gabriella was about to get up when Troy held her in her place. "No, how about you stay tonight?" Troy leaned in so he spoke in her ear. "I kind of want to talk."

Gabriella pulled back and nodded. She knew what was coming, and she was kind of worried. "Yeah."

"Guys--" Troy started by was interrupted by Sharpay.

"Yeah, yeah Bolton, we know that face." Sharpay said standing up along with Zeke as Gabriella and Troy got confused faces on.

"You two want to fuck each other and we're kind of cramping your style." Jason said as the two continued to have confused faces on.

"It's all in the face." Kelsi said.

"What?" Gabriella asked Troy as everyone was now standing and heading upstairs. "We have fucking faces?" Gabriella asked.

Troy shrugged, "If they thought that was mine, than they haven't seen anything yet." Troy joked as Gabriella rolled her eyes.

After Zeke, Jason, Sharpay, and Kelsi left it was just Gabriella, Troy, and Justin. "I'll see you soon Gabi." Justin said hugging her again for a second longer than necessary.

Gabriella forced a smile as her mind wandered forward to the conversation that she knew she was going to have with Troy soon, and it was one she didn't know if she was ready for, but she owed it to him, especially with Justin here that could tell Troy almost everything.

"Bye Justin." Gabriella said as she shut the door on him and turned around slowly to see Troy looking at her. Gabriella couldn't read his expression seeing as he didn't look mad, sad, or even happy. Gabriella lightly bit her bottom lip as Troy looked at her for a second longer and turned on his heel and walked away.

Gabriella stood there for a second and then followed him trying to figure out what he was doing. Gabriella walked into the living room to see Troy just looking out the window and into his back yard where a basketball court was set up and the wind lightly blowing the nets in the breeze.

"Troy…" Gabriella said softly. "Please talk to me." Gabriella knew this must have been hard on him, she knew that she wouldn't have been that civil towards a girl that just came into her life saying she was one of Troy's 'friends.' and for that, Gabriella admired Troy for being that big of a person.

Troy turned around and without any emotion in his voice said, "Who's Justin?"

Gabriella knew what he meant, but decided to take the dumb path, "Justin is the guy that just left." Gabriella's voice died down as Troy's stare turned harder and his eye color turned darker.

"You know what I mean Gabriella." Troy said as Gabriella silently gulped as she heard him use her full name.

"Justin was an old boyfriend." Gabriella said quietly. She knew what she had to do. She was ready, she was going to tell Troy about the rest of her past. She was going to tell him everything and she made her decision right there, if Troy couldn't accept it then he wasn't the right one for her, but Gabriella was desperately hoping that he could, because after seeing Justin and remembering their past and their 'love,' Gabriella realized she never truly loved Justin, but Troy…he was different and Gabriella was certain that what she was feeling for Troy could possible be just that.

"An old boyfriend." Troy laughed sarcastically. "You mean, I played Mr. Nice guy around one of your ex-boyfriends who probably came back to get back with you?"

Gabriella sighed as she heard the hurt lace through Troy's voice. "Troy…he's part of my past."

"And I'm supposed to sit back and watch this guy just move into your life again?" Troy asked as he started pacing. Part of Gabriella's past? She had already told him about her past, didn't she? What's so special about Justin?

"Troy, my past _**past."**_ Gabriella said emphasizing.

Then it clicked in Troy's head. Gabriella didn't tell him everything. How could he have forgotten, things had just been going so good that he just forgot briefly. "Oh." Troy said quietly now realizing what Gabriella was getting at, and now he felt like an idiot for getting worked up about this. "Wow…"

Gabriella knew she was ready to tell him. She had to, she owed it to him. "Troy I…" why was it so hard? "I want to…tell you…" This didn't feel right, something was missing and Gabriella knew what.

Troy stood there waiting for Gabriella to finish. What was she getting at? Troy looked at Gabriella's brown eyes as he tried to show that he was going to be patient. Troy watched Gabriella's whole demeanor change. She was no longer nervous, or scared as she seemed more confident. She looked him in the eyes and without a stutter in the world said, "Let's go to Georgia."

Troy nearly choked on his air. Go to Georgia? For how long? When? Now? He had basketball and two basketball home games that week and didn't Gabriella just sign on to have a concert in three weeks? Doesn't she need to get ready for that?

Gabriella saw Troy's hesitation. She knew that she was risking a lot to do this, and she knew that she was asking a lot from Troy to do this, but if he cared for her like she thought he did, then he would go with her and just trust her.

"Let's go to Georgia Troy." Gabriella said again. "Will you come with me?"

Troy didn't know what to say, if he went a lot of things could happen and if he didn't go then a lot of other things could happen. Troy swallowed loudly as he saw the hope in Gabriella's eyes. How could he say no? But then again if he went he could possible jeopardize his basketball career by missing the two games.

"Will you Troy?" Gabriella asked as Troy looked from Gabriella to the basketball that sat in the corner of his living room.


	25. No Going Back

**Note: thanks for reviewing, keep them coming and I'll update faster. I love reading what you think so thank you to whoever has reviewed in the past. And if you haven't read, I started a new story that I update when I'm not busy with this story, it's called Distractions and I personally really like it. Check it out and tell me what you think too.

* * *

**Troy had his eyes closed as there was chatter going on around him. He self consciously pulled the hat he was wearing farther on his head as if it was about to slip off. He was wondering if he was going to regret the decision he made. He barely had time to think clearly, but one look at Gabriella was all that he needed. He knew that Gabriella had made sacrifices for their relationship already if it was just simply cutting back on the recording time in the studio to catch lunch with him or canceling meetings with her people so that they could have dinner together so that it fit around his schedule.

Troy felt Gabriella's sleeping body snuggle deeper into his chest as he pulled her closer with his arm around her shoulders. They both had sun glasses on with hats as Troy couldn't help the smile that came onto his face as he saw Gabriella wearing one of his beanies with her black curls flowing out under it which framed her face. Troy kissed the top of Gabriella's head as he looked behind him to see that not too many people were actually on this plane in first class. A lot of business men, a couple of elderly people and two families that consisted of two parents and two kids each.

Troy turned forward again and saw that they had a half an hour left before they would land. It was 4 in the morning and Troy was surprised that they found a flight that was so soon, but they did. Troy knew that Taylor's and Chad's wedding meeting would have to go on without the two seeing as their flight wasn't coming back home for another week. Troy knew that he would be missing five practices and two games and no one knew where they were, which now since he had time to think about, could be an even better thing than what he thought.

Now he had some time away from basketball, even though the Coach might never trust him, but Chad would cover for him. Troy also knew he would have to give Chad a call soon, but probably after the wedding planning or else he would get yelled at by Chad for not going, although Troy wasn't sure if there was a way to get around that. He still remembered a couple of hours ago when everything seemed much harder.

"_Will you Troy?" Gabriella asked as Troy looked from Gabriella to the basketball that sat in the corner of his living room._

_Troy swallowed hard as he looked at Gabriella's wondering eyes. Troy felt like he couldn't breathe. Basketball or Gabriella? Wasn't there a way that he could do both._

"_Troy?" Gabriella asked. _

"_I…Brie…No--" Troy breathed out as he sat down on the couch and buried his head in his hands just trying to think straight. Go to Georgia, or stay there?_

"_No? Okay…whether you come or not, I'm going." Gabriella said sadly as Troy snapped his head up and looked at Gabriella._

"_No, I mean…you didn't let me finish." Troy said looking at the ground now as Gabriella walked over to him with excitement building as she knelt down to his level and put both of her hands on his cheeks as one hand then trailed down to his neck to massage it. "No way can I let you go by yourself." _

"_What?" Gabriella asked wondering if this is what she thought._

"_I'm going to go. I'll call the airport while you pack and we'll leave first thing." Troy said._

_Gabriella broke out into a smile, she hadn't been back to her hometown since the day she left with her mother. "We can't tell anyone." Gabriella said abruptly before she let Troy up from the couch._

_Troy looked at her with confusion. "Why can't we tell anyone?"_

"_Because they'll ask questions, and we'll have to answer and then they'll tell us not to go and then we'll just back out. And I don't want to back out of this Troy." Gabriella pleaded with him._

_Troy nodded his head knowing Gabriella was probably right. "Okay."_

Gabriella started to stir as the flight attendance voice was heard on the speaker telling them to fasten their seat belts. "Hey. Sorry." Gabriella said as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It's okay. I like to watch you sleep." Troy said as they shared a quick kiss. "You ready to land?"

Gabriella nodded as she looked out the window. This is where she grew up. This was her childhood for 13 years before she moved to New York with her mother. Gabriella knew Taylor was going to probably come close to having a heart attack when her and Troy don't show up for the wedding meeting. Gabriella must of spaced out because before she knew it Troy was gripping her hand and leading her off the plane. They had only brought two big suitcases as they both just threw in whatever clothes they could reach, and for Troy it was whatever clothes were on the ground whether they were clean or dirty.

* * *

Troy waited in the small dingy lobby of the motel, if you could even call if that, it was more the size of a bathroom with a desk that was being worked by an overweight, beer bellied, balding man that should've been in his forties but actually looked like to be in his sixties. Troy had no idea what Gabriella was doing seeing as she told him to wait there while she took care of everything. Gabriella convinced him that the only way no one will recognize them is if they stayed at this run down motel that didn't have a TV, radio, and Troy was pretty certain that they shouldn't drink the water. 

Troy's head snapped up from looking down at the ground as he heard the guy speaking to Gabriella. "Here you go Miss. Shirly. Room 5."

"Thanks." Gabriella said quickly as she walked over to Troy and practically clutched onto his arm and dragged him outside to go alongside the building and looking for the door that would be their next room for a week.

"Miss Shirly?" Troy asked as they stood outside their door in the heat of Georgia.

"Fake I.D." Gabriella muttered as she showed him the picture of her that actually looked good. But it also said she was 21. "Tay and I made them back in our college days."

"Now remind me again why we're staying here?" Troy asked looking around with disgust as he was sure that he saw the garbage bags moving in the corner over by the dumpster.

Gabriella sighed, she knew Troy wasn't use to this and in all honesty Gabriella wasn't sure if she was ready for this also, but she could deal with it. She thought she got over places like these 6 years ago, and she did, it's just now here she was.

"Because if we're staying at a fancy hotel and we're on the news with stories going around that you're missing games, then the hotel will be able to I.D us, and this guy has no clue who the hell we are." Gabriella explained as she looked at the used to be gray door that was no slowly turning a sickening yellow.

Troy nodded his head as he put his hand on the rusted door handle. "You ready?"

"Yeah." Gabriella said as he opened the door and Gabriella walked in first. The carpet was a washed up used green color, there was one bed that took up nearly all the room with bed covers that Gabriella didn't want to think about since she didn't know when the last time they were washed, the ceiling was cracking, along with some of the walls that had huge crack marks down the side and the wall paper was ripping right off the wall.

Troy walked in farther now as he walked to where the bathroom was attached and saw one toilet with a sink that had rust stains all over the place, he turned on the water and swore he saw it first run with a tint of yellow in it before going clear, and the shower which was small and had mold growing in the cracks and crevices.

"Well I can safely say you can take the first shower." Troy tried to lighten the mood which Gabriella was thankful for.

Gabriella walked over to where he was and couldn't help but drop her mouth. "Well…this is going to be fun." Troy could sense the sarcasm in Gabriella's voice.

Troy turned around and caged Gabriella in the doorway. "It depends what your definition of fun is." Troy connected their lips for a short time before pulling away.

Gabriella smiled, "I think we're on the same page." Troy went to kiss her again but Gabriella slipped out of his arms.

"Hey!" Troy called with a laugh.

"Sorry, it's just, I want to show you something…or actually meet someone." Gabriella said. "Get your hat and sun glasses." Troy nodded watching Gabriella readjust the hat on her head while putting on her sun glasses again. She flashed a smile in his direction as she tossed him his hat. "Ready?"

* * *

"What do you mean they never showed up?" Kelsi asked being the next leveled headed person in the gang besides Gabriella who probably was the one that thought the most rationalist. 

The gang all sat in Taylor's and Chad's living room as they all gathered together right when Chad and Taylor got home from the wedding planner meeting.

"What else could it mean?" Sharpay asked in her snobbish tone that only came out around people she hated or she was just nervous and worried. Sharpay and Taylor were alike in this situation, they always seemed to snap at people as Jason and Zeke were the ones to just stay quiet and absorb things, and they also were the ones to hold back Chad and Troy seeing as they were the ones that would automatically jump into physical situations.

"Well I don't know, it's just…they're Gabi and Troy, they're the ones that always show up late to things, so maybe…" Kelsi trailed off as she sat back against the couch rubbing her temples.

"No, they were never late for this. They're…God when I see them I swear that they're gonna be in for it." Taylor said as she breathed out heavily.

"Did you guys try calling their houses?" Zeke asked from the chair he was sitting in.

"Oh wow!" Chad exclaimed. "I never thought of that. And I'm only his best friend, why wouldn't he want to talk to me." Chad's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Maybe they're sleeping?" Jason suggested pathetically as Sharpay and Taylor rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, and maybe my hair isn't naturally blonde." Sharpay flicked her hand as everyone cringed at her tone that was laced with sarcasm to match Chad's perfectly.

Before Kelsi could say anything to Sharpay's statement there was a knock on the door. Taylor let out a groan as she picked herself up off the floor and walked to the front door only to come face to face with Justin.

"Hey Taylor." Justin said with a fake smile on his face.

Taylor rolled his eyes, couldn't he see that it was only them two in the entry way and the others were two rooms away? He didn't have to pretend to be nice. Taylor looked him over with narrow eyes.

"What are you doing here, Gabi isn't here." Taylor said as she went to shut the door, but Justin stopped her as he held out a white envelope that had Taylor's name across it. Taylor looked at it weirdly like it was a bomb and it was going to explode and he was just handing it over. "What's this?"

Justin sighed, "I went over to Gabriella's this morning and no one answered, and this fell out of the door. So here you go." Justin said practically shoving it into her hands.

"Tay, who's at the door?!" Chad called as his voice became nearer and then all of a sudden he appeared by Taylor's side. "Hey Justin, what's up?" Chad asked as he tried to catch Taylor's eye, but she was busy reading the letter that was in it.

"Gabi left Taylor a letter, so I'm the delivery guy." Justin said as Chad stepped aside and offered him to come inside.

"Tay, are you okay?" Chad asked as Taylor sighed, she was no longer mad but worried for her friend. She had never done this before and Taylor was worried about how Troy would react.

"I know where Gabi is." Tay said as she abruptly walked away and into the living room.

"You coming Justin?" Chad called as he left Justin in the entry way having no choice but to follow.

"Oh. My. God." Sharpay said slowly as she gave the letter back to Taylor and everyone by now had read it. They were all in shock, why the hell would they go to Georgia? Of course they all knew that was Gabriella's hometown, but why go there now?

"Shar, just…" Kelsi didn't get to finish.

"What the fuck are they thinking? Troy has basketball and Gabi has a concert coming up." Sharpay snapped as she was breathing heavily and glaring at the ground now.

"Shar, they probably have a good reason." Zeke soothed as he rubbed her back up and down until Sharpay eventually became untense.

"What the hell is in Georgia that isn't here?" Jason asked curiously.

Everyone looked at Taylor as she looked down at the letter in her hand. It was brief and didn't give her too much detail, but from what she read she knew Gabriella was going to tell Troy about her past. "I don't know." Taylor said distantly as her eyes stayed glued to the letter with the neat handwriting sprawled out onto it.

_Tay--_

_Don't worry. Troy and I are fine, we're actually in Georgia right now._

_I'm gonna tell him Tay. I'm gonna tell him everything._

_Gabi--

* * *

_

"So I have a confession." Gabriella said as Troy and her walked down the sidewalk that was in a suburb. The sky was blue, white fluffy clouds filling it, and the sun shining brightly. It was a perfect day in Gabriella's opinion as she felt Troy's hand interlace itself with her own hand. They had been walking for five minute so far and it amazed Gabriella that that was all it took to get away from the rundown motel and enter one of the perfect neighborhoods.

Troy looked over at Gabriella curiously as he still had his sun glasses on with his wildcat baseball hat on. "You know how we decided that we wouldn't tell anyone that we are here?" Gabriella asked as Troy nodded. "Well…I told Tay." Gabriella blurted out.

"I told Chad." Troy said quickly and they both sighed. At least they couldn't get mad at each other now.

"Okay, good." Gabriella breathed out. "At least now they know and they won't send out a search party." Gabriella said.

"Yeah." Troy agreed as he looked around and saw kids playing in their front yards, the sprinklers running, dad's mowing the lawns, mothers gardening with their little kids running around acting like kids. This was the life Troy knew he wanted if his basketball career all of a sudden ended. This was the life Troy grew up thinking he wanted to have until playing basketball professionally became a reality. He used to be one of those kids playing in the front yard with Chad by his side while his dad did outside work and his mother was shopping or cooking in the kitchen.

"You know, I haven't been back here for over ten years and it hasn't changed." Gabriella said with a softness in her voice as Troy knew that this must be hard on her. He just hoped he could make this easier for her.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Troy asked with a smile on his lips.

Gabriella glanced at him for a quick second. "It's a good thing, a very good thing." Gabriella said as they turned the corner and came to a black fence that was pointy at the top. Troy looked beyond the fence to see gravestones after gravestones for what seemed to be going on for miles, even though it was barely even one. The grass was a perfect green, perfect cut, and there were gray stones scattered everywhere while every once in a while your eyes would scan over a statue set up.

Troy gripped Gabriella's hand tighter wondering why they were at the cemetery as Gabriella turned and he followed closely one step behind her. He looked around and saw hundreds of people's names and then one stood out to him. Gabriella lead him to it as they walked up the slight hill and came to a dark gray marble gravestone. Gabriella knelt down by it as she let go of Troy's hand and he swore he saw a tear in Gabriella's eye.

"Troy…" Gabriella breathed out as one of her hands rested on top of the gravestone. She let her small finger trail down the stone and trace the carved letters one by one as her eyes never left the name branded into the stone. Gabriella bit her bottom lip seeing as this was the first time in over ten years that she would meet him again.

"Troy Bolton…" Gabriella started in a sturdy voice that was slowly breaking as her vision blurred with tears that she quickly blinked away only to have them trail down her cheeks slightly. "Meet my dad Carlos Montez." Gabriella sniffled as her other hand that wasn't resting on the gravestone wiped her cheeks to get the tears off. "Daddy, meet my boyfriend Troy Bolton." This was it, Troy was going to find out Gabriella's whole past, no going back.


	26. I Love You

Gabriella nor Troy knew how, why, or what caused them to act like this after what Gabriella just told Troy, but all Troy knew was that he wanted to show Gabriella that he wasn't going to leave her, and that he would always care for her. Sure, they had spent countless nights together, but this one was different, as they both seemed to let the passion explode and let all their barriers down.

Gabriella's back connected with their motel rooms door as the cool night time breeze made Troy and Gabriella shiver against each other even though they both were far from being cold. Troy's tongue pressed against Gabriella's neck as his mouth enclosed on her and he pulled back to stare into her eyes. Both of them were already breathing heavily as their eyes locked on each other.

Troy's hands were running softly up and down Gabriella's arms giving her goose bumps as Gabriella's hands were tracing light patterns on his chest underneath his t-shirt. Their lips came together making fireworks go off in both of their bodies as Gabriella pulled Troy closer. There was nothing separating them, Troy knew everything and they were going to be okay.

* * *

_They were both silent as the wind picked up and made Gabriella's curls underneath Troy's hat blow in the breeze. Gabriella kneeled down as her one hand that was stationed on the gravestone patted the seat besides her, telling Troy to come and sit by her. _

_Troy followed Gabriella's soft request and looked at the sight. Gabriella softly smiled as her eyes didn't look off of the stone in the ground. "Hey dad." Gabriella said in a small voice as Troy saw that she was fighting off tears. "It's me…Gabriella., um…it's been a long 11 years." Gabriella let out a small laugh at how ridiculous Troy must thought she looked, talking to a gravestone. _

_Troy put his hand on Gabriella's back and rubbed soothingly as Gabriella sighed. Troy looked at Gabriella's quivering lip and this picture right here made him thankful that his parents were still alive. They might be noisy at sometimes, and they might yell at him for doing something stupid, but at least they both were there for him, unlike Gabriella who in his opinion didn't have a strong parent figure in her life._

_Troy saw that she wasn't going to talk, so he decided he was going to take over. "Hey there Mr. Montez." Troy said casually as Gabriella looked at him with confusion. "I know you're probably narrowing your eyes at the sight of me, and getting ready to come after me for even coming near your daughter." _

_Gabriella let out a small laugh at how cheesy Troy could sound at sometimes. "But I just want to let you know that she's in good hands. I promise." Troy said sincerely as there was a silence._

"_I have so much that I want to tell you." Gabriella said in one of the softest voice Troy had heard Gabriella use and he didn't quite know if Gabriella was talking to him or to her dad, but either way Troy was listening as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so sorry, you're probably so disappointed right now." Gabriella said and Troy now knew that she was talking to her dad even though Gabriella meant for Troy to hear too.

* * *

_

Gabriella's back hit the bed that made a creaking noise, but that didn't matter to Troy or Gabriella. Gabriella's hands ran across Troy's bare back as his shirt was shed right away once they managed to open the door. Troy kissed down Gabriella's neck to her collar bone, sucking on the soft flesh making it turn a light shade of red briefly as her shirt was in some corner where Troy threw it.

Troy kissed around Gabriella's bra, teasing her as his hands massaged her flat stomach. One of Gabriella's hands was stationed in Troy's hair making a tight fist as his tongue dipped into her navel. Gabriella's hands trailed down Troy's chest as she scraped her fingernails against his toned chest and six pack. Her fingers danced around his belt buckle as Troy groaned against Gabriella's collar bone where he was harshly sucking, leaving his mark on her body.

"God Troy…" Gabriella moaned as Troy kissed back up her neck. Her hands found the clasp to his belt as she slowly unclipped it. Troy connected their lips again as Gabriella's hands roamed over the bulge in his pants before taking them off leaving him in his blue and white boxers.

The pleasure Gabriella was feeling at the moment as Troy's hand slid to her back and unhooked her black bra was starting to become overwhelming as she felt him against her thigh and they both backed up on the bed so that Gabriella's head was resting on one of the two pillows that somewhere along the line used to be white.

Troy played with Gabriella's bra strap between his thumb and index finger before letting it float down to the ground as his eyes connected with Gabriella's. It seemed everything was going in slow motion as he looked down at the wondrous beauty before him. Her hair was sprawled out onto the pillow making him want to run his fingers through it even more, her breathing was heavy matching his own, as her lips were just begging for him.

"I'm not going to leave you, I promise." Troy said in his husky voice.

Gabriella nodded. "I believe you."

Troy leaned down and captured her lips again in another passionate kiss as his hands moved to her two breasts Troy had come to know and love. Gabriella moaned into Troy's mouth causing Troy to get even more turned on by the noises he could emit from her.

* * *

"_So you probably want to know what's new in my life and what has happened so far, well…you left and I guess…" Gabriella looked down at the ground as one of her hands played with the green grass around them. "I guess I never did get on the right road after that, that is until a couple of years ago, and let me tell you…it wasn't easy." Gabriella closed her eyes as she let memories flood back into her mind._

"_Let's start from the beginning…I started modeling after you died and mother moved us to New York." Gabriella said and Troy could sense the bitterness in her voice. "I never did say goodbye, but I guess you didn't say goodbye to me either, so we're even." Gabriella sniffled. "I met Tay, she's was my best friend then and still is now. She's actually getting married soon, so I'm happy for her."_

_Troy felt Gabriella snuggle closer into him as he felt their bodies melt together. There was a silence and Troy knew, this was the moment she was going to begin her story that he only had a hunch about._

"_I guess I took the low road in life daddy and I hate it." Gabriella said lowly. "I hate how much I screwed up, I endangered not only myself, but other people too and if anything ever happened to Taylor I would've blamed myself for it. And as much as I am thankful for Tay being there for me, I needed you." Gabriella said as a tear escaped and Troy wiped it away with his thumb._

"_It all started when I turned 15 and Tay and I started traveling around the country doing various photo shoots. Mother was rarely around and I guess it was just easier to let loose. I went to so many underage parties, I manipulated people to get what I wanted, I even paid people to keep their mouths shut so they wouldn't tell the police that there was a 15 year old buying alcohol." Gabriella kept her eyes down on the ground as Troy looked down at her. _

_Gabriella took a shaky breath. "When I turned 16...God that was one of my most regrettable years of my life." Gabriella picked a strand of grass and dropped it to the ground absentmindedly.

* * *

_

Gabriella was straddling Troy now as her mouth was kissing Troy all over his exposed chest. She kissed around his two pecs making sure to tug on them every once in while causing Troy to moan in pleasure. Troy's hands were running all over Gabriella as they started to remove her pants with Gabriella's help.

Words didn't need to be exchanged between the two as the two showd just how much they cared for each other. "Brie…" Troy breathed out as Gabriella kissed lower and around the light brown hair that trailed down from under his navel to the bulge that was starting to become painful.

The room was beginning to get hot as sweat was starting to form on both of their foreheads and Gabriella kissed a trail up to Troy's jaw bone. Gabriella nibbled on Troy's ear lobe as he shut his eyes in pure bliss. He flipped them over quickly as Gabriella tried to quickly comprehend what just happened.

Gabriella smiled up at Troy as he smirked down at her. "Eager aren't we?"

Troy just shrugged. "I'm always eager." Gabriella felt the trail of fire as Troy's hand started massaging her most intimate spot through her black lacy panties that were wet. "Especially when it comes to you." Gabriella couldn't say anything back as Troy silenced her as he caught her in another passionate kiss. Gabriella arched her back so her chest pushed up into Troy as she felt Troy add more pressure to his rubbing and she decided two could play it that way.

Gabriella's hands trotted across Troy's chest and down to the hem of his boxers that were ready to rip with the tent in them. Gabriella put two fingers in each side of them and slowly started to lower them as Troy's member sprung to life even more against her own thigh.

* * *

"_Less than 10 hours into being 16 I met Matt…" Troy tensed up at another guy's name and he instantly hated this Matt. "Three weeks into our relationship he held a party and Tay and I went to it. I was such a mess that I wasn't thinking clearly as I…as I…shot up." Gabriella closed her eyes making sure that she avoided Troy's gaze._

_Gabriella knew that her teenage years were horrible. She regretted almost every single day of it, but yet she didn't regret the people that she met. They still meant something to her and even though Matt introduced her to the drugs, it was still her choice to take them and so she blamed herself._

_Gabriella breathed out as she bit her bottom lip trying to remember everything that she could tell Troy without freaking him out too much. "It started out as an innocent thing where I would only do it at the parties with Matt, but then…something just clicked in my head. Something must have snapped and went wrong because I found myself doing it every other day, and Tay dragging me out of the parties before anything else happened." _

_Gabriella felt a tear go down her cheek again as Troy kissed the top her head. Gabriella just wished that she could form another sentence to tell Troy just how much that one little kiss meant to her. It seemed to give her more confidence as she spoke up again._

"_It started happening daily and I would shoot up, snort, anything and Matt and I got closer." Gabriella stopped talking as she remembered Matt's rough hands that used to encircle her body and pull her closer to him. His hands didn't send any pleasure through her body compared to Troy._

_Troy had no idea what he was feeling. She was only at age 16, that left 8 years unknown to him still and who knows what Gabriella's wild side did in that time. But even though Troy felt uneasy listening to Gabriella talking about her old loves, he would do it a thousand times if it meant spending time with her, it was just weird since they never really did talk about their old girlfriends and boyfriends before._

"_Taylor and I grew accustomed to Florida, so we stayed stationed there. Mother was off doing only God knows what, and Taylor's mom would stop in every once in a while and check on us when she traveled for her business. But pretty much we were on our own with Matt." Gabriella leaned her head into Troy's chest. "I'm so sorry Troy."_

_Troy looked down at her and realized now that she was no longer talking to her dad, but to him directly. Troy gave her a soft smile knowing this is what he wanted, he wanted her to open up to him, and now it was happening. There was no way that he could freak out on her even though this was a huge secret she was keeping.

* * *

_

Troy didn't know how Gabriella did it. He didn't know how she all of a sudden picked up her music career and pushed past everything in her life, but he admired her for that. And what Troy couldn't understand even more is how Gabriella could muster up enough strength to catch him off guard and switch their body positions so that she was straddling him with her hands on his hips.

Gabriella brought her mouth down on Troy's body as she kissed around his erect member. Gabriella gently brushed her mouth over the tip making Troy buck his hips in response as Gabriella smiled against his leg.

"Brie…" Troy groaned again as the throbbing pain was becoming even more unbearable.

Troy gasped a little as shockwaves of pleasure coursed through his body as Gabriella wrapped her mouth around his erection and started bobbing her head. She stayed at a steady pace and then started to pick up speed. Troy had his eyes shut as he was breathing irregular still and his hand wrapped itself into Gabriella's hair. Only Gabriella could make him feel like this and she knew that too.

* * *

"_Matt died a couple of weeks before I turned 17 and that left me at a cross road. I was just offered a modeling spot in this one huge show along with Taylor and the pay was incredible even though I wouldn't be able to get the full pay check until I turned 18, but…it was just easier to work than grieve."_

_Gabriella had tears in her eyes, she never really did cry about Matt. Matt was the first guy she said she loved, and in all he was a nice guy, he just had problems to cross. Gabriella bit her lip to keep from crying out even more as Troy saw the hurt in her eyes._

"_Tay and I took the job and a month after his death I met Justin." Gabriella narrowed her eyes as she picked at the grass and saw that the sun was starting to fade away in the sky. "That year was one of my worst and toughest yet. I went through three interventions…two hospitals, and when I turned 17 and a half Tay found me nearly dead in our apartment. If she didn't take classes on what to do behind my back than I would've died." Gabriella said sadly._

"_Wh--" Troy found that his voice was caught in his throat. Just the thought of Gabriella dead made his insides turn. "What happened?"_

_Gabriella sighed as she put her face in the crook of Troy's neck to shield herself from his piercing eyes. "She found me passed out on the couch with no color and my heart rate barely traceable. She rushed me to the bathroom and shoved me into the cold water of the shower. I woke up twenty minutes after that and I knew I couldn't keep doing this to her, so I started getting help…Justin kept doing drugs. I tried to separate myself from him, but…he was in a band and he asked me to sing with them. They were really good and if I wanted to be a singer for college, then I would have to sing with him. We had a hit single, and…it went even further down hill after that." Gabriella said. Gabriella drew in another shaky breath as Troy kissed the top of her head again._

"_Look, if that's all you want to say then that's okay." Troy soothed into her ear._

"_No, I have to say this…I want to say this." Gabriella said a little more confidently. "Um…the band got an offer to go on a tour for a year opening for various groups and things like that, and Justin asked me to go." Gabriella concluded. "At the time I was an even bigger mess than before the drugs. I was trying to hard to stay clean, but being with him was hard because he still used. Taylor warned me about him, and for once I listened. I told him to go, it broke my heart, but I told him to leave. We had a huge fight, but we made up before he left and I never saw him again until now." Gabriella said sadly. _

"_So…what happens now?" Troy asked._

_Gabriella sighed, "I managed to stay clean the day after he left until now, hopefully he will leave soon again because I really don't want to deal with him again. I have no idea if he is still using or not, and I really don't want to find out the hard way either. And…" Gabriella looked into Troy's eyes. "I thought I loved him and Matt for that matter, but…now I know I don't."_

"_How is that?" Troy asked in a whisper as the wind picked up._

"_Because…I don't feel anything like I did with them…when I'm with you." Gabriella said boldly as Troy and Gabriella locked eyes. There was another silence as Gabriella reached up and traced Troy's jaw line gently. "That's my story. By the time I was 18 I was clean for two months, I went off to college, met Matt a couple of years after and produced my first album." Gabriella lowered her head, but once her eyes connected with the ground she felt Troy lift her head up so she was level with him again._

"_I love you Gabriella Montez. Whether your past is coming back or not, I love you." Troy said as his lips brushed hers._

_Gabriella looked at him with watery eyes. "I love you too."

* * *

_

"God, I love you so much." Troy said into Gabriella's neck as the bed rocked with each thrust Troy was doing.

Gabriella was breathing heavily as she felt the pleasure spread throughout her body. "I love you too." Gabriella panted into Troy's ear making Troy even more aroused at the sound of Gabriella's voice.

Troy thrust even harder and deeper into Gabriella as Gabriella wrapped her legs around him, helping him go in deeper. Gabriella's fingernails were digging into the back of Troy as he was using his hands to prop himself up so he was hovering over her without crushing her with his body weight. Troy pressed kisses to her collar bone as he once again started to suck harshly on the flesh to leave his mark.

"God Troy…I'm gonna cum." Gabriella exclaimed as the bed itself thrust into the wall as Troy picked up speed once again.

Troy leant down to Gabriella's ear and tugged on her ear lobe, "Then come with me." Troy huskily said as he picked up his speed once again going deeper than he has before. He felt Gabriella's walls tighten around him and he knew that he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer.

They both locked eyes before they went over the edge and Troy collapsed lightly on top of Gabriella with both of them breathing faster than they ever have. Their sweaty bodies mingling together as Troy pulled out of her and discarded the used condom in the garbage can right by the bed. Troy let Gabriella cuddle up into his chest as he put the covers over them and kissed her on top of her head.

"You're gonna go so far in life Brie, just don't forget that." Troy whispered as their breathing went normal once more after a couple of minutes and their bodies cooled down.

Gabriella smiled as she kissed Troy right above his right nipple. "You always say that."

Troy put a strand of hair behind her ear. "That's because it's true."

Gabriella sighed once she heard Troy's breathing steady and his heard beat regulate as she looked up and saw that his eyes were closed. Gabriella muttered so only she heard, "I wish that were true."


	27. Bruised

Gabriella was laughing at something Troy said as she looked back one last time from her porch over to Troy's porch. He turned at the exact time she did and the two waved one last time to each other. They were finally home, after their so called vacation and Gabriella knew that everything was gonna be okay, it had to be. There were no more secrets left to reveal.

Gabriella watched Troy shut his front door knowing he was going to go straight to bed and that when 8 p.m. came along and she was supposed to go over to his house for dinner that she would probably have to wake him which was in two hours. Gabriella started to search through her purse for her keys as she felt relieved that Troy didn't have to explain anything to his coach seeing as Chad took care of that for them.

Chad had come up with some excuse about Troy's parents back at home needing him for something very important having to do with their will and how that was the only flight available. Somehow the coach bought that and Chad took over for Troy and his captain duties.

Gabriella froze in her spot as the smile that was on her face disappeared and turned straight as she turned her doorknob without even putting the key in. It was unlocked?! Gabriella didn't bother pushing it open as she turned on her heel and rushed over to her flower pot that was situated on the third stair to the porch. She lifted it up expecting to find the silver key, but nothing was there. Someone was in her house?

Suddenly all the good times and stories Troy and her spent together over the last week left her mind as she walked over to her door again. There were no lights on, but yet the sun that was still out lit up her house so there was no need to use electricity. Gabriella stepped into her house quietly as she looked around hesitantly. Nothing seemed to be out of place in the family and dining room. She walked down the hallway and into the living room where she saw the coffee table.

Gabriella thought her heart stopped as it just skipped a beat. Her eyes went wide, how the hell did that stuff get in there? Most importantly why was that stuff there? There was no way that she could deal with this, after reliving her past and then coming back to it! Gabriella made to turn around and get out of her house, she knew that she should've called the police first, but something in her mind just told her she could deal with this.

Gabriella rammed into a person's chest and jumped back in surprise as she let out a yelp. Gabriella looked up and saw the one person that she should've known would pull a stunt like this. Justin.

"What the hell!?" Gabriella hissed angrily as she clutched at her chest in surprise as her breathing was somewhat heavy. "Justin, fuck you!" Gabriella whispered as Justin had some amusing smirk playing at his lips.

Justin leaned in some and whispered back, "Why are we whispering?"

Gabriella breathed out as she looked at him with a 'you got to be kidding me' look. "Are you INSANE!?"

"Well…" Justin weighed out his hands in the air with the same amusing smirk on his face. "No, I don't think I am."

"What the fuck are you doing in my house!?" Gabriella demanded.

"You hurt me Gabi." Justin said teasingly and then got serious. "I would think the first question you would want to ask is, why is that in my house?" Justin walked past Gabriella and into the living room more. "Maybe you haven't changed like I thought you have."

Gabriella shook her head, there was no way that he was still clean. "What is this Justin?" Gabriella said in a dangerously low voice that made her shake herself.

Justin pretended to play innocent as he looked down at the coffee table and up at Gabriella. "Well, to me it looks like some speed, marijuana, ecstasy, and heroin." Justin looked up at her with a dangerous smile that looked too amusing to be counted innocent. "All the stuff you used to take."

Gabriella backed up as she felt the room enclosing upon her. She hit the wall with a thud not even realizing how hard she actually did hit it to make such a sound. "No…" Gabriella said in a breathless voice as she felt her throat dry up. "No…get out." Gabriella demanded as it took all of her energy left to speak the last two words with such force.

Justin kneeled down by the table and fingered a plastic bag that held white powder in it with a vicious smile still. Gabriella was ready to vomit at just looking at him. "Do you know how long I've been saving this for you?" Justin turned his head and looked at Gabriella quickly and then back at the table with a shine in his eye that Gabriella would call excitement. Justin bit his bottom lip as he carelessly tossed the bag down again and stood up as he wiped his hands off on his light blue jeans. Justin smiled at her again to lighten the mood for him. "Oh well, what counts is that we're both here."

"Get out." Gabriella heard her own voice squeak and if she would've been watching from the third person point of view she wouldn't of even believed herself speak the words. "Please get out." Gabriella whimpered as tears came to her eyes just looking at the all the illegal drugs on her coffee table along with some orange syringes and if Gabriella wasn't mistaken they were already to be used.

Justin looked at Gabriella with mock sympathy. "What happened to you Gabi?" Justin took more steps closer. "It's just you and me, me and you. There's no need to put up your goody two shoes act anymore. Just let loose and be the girl I used to know." Justin was now a good three inches away from Gabriella as she cowered away into the wall even more.

Justin caged her in and was breathing onto Gabriella as she bit her bottom lip to keep from calling out. She knew that if the police were to get involved in this than her whole career could be ruined seeing as Justin knew what she has done in the past and not to mention the illegal drugs in her house right then.

Gabriella shut her eyes as she felt Justin's nose trail down her cheek as he took in her touch and feel. He nuzzled his face into her neck as he brought his face up again and kept his forehead against hers.

"When was the last time you just let loose Gabi?" Justin asked as he shook his head sadly. "What, 6 or 7 years?" Justin asked again as Gabriella weakly nodded with her eyes shut tightly hoping this wasn't happening. Justin sighed as he put a strand of hair behind her ear. Gabriella lifted her hands and tired pushing his chest to get him away from her, but he grabbed her wrists.

Gabriella whimpered slightly as he lowered them sternly and slowly and shushed her quietly. "Hey…" He soothed quietly. "I know that seems like a long time, but…it's really not compared to others. And I know you Gabi, you're not like your friends. You're not miss innocent like they think you are, and frankly I feel sorry that you have to hide your true identity."

"Stop…" Gabriella said in a desperate weak voice as the thought and picture of the drugs sitting not more than thirty feet away kept popping up into her head. She knew that she had to stay strong and she shouldn't of been letting Justin do this to her, but her body kept freezing up once the picture of this all became clear in her head.

"You're cool, laid back, easy flowing, bad, sassy, hot, sexy…" Justin trailed off and sniffed in her scent of hair. "You're still the Gabi I know. You're the Gabi I loved. You're the one that partied hard. You're the one that will go over the edge with me." Justin said in a dangerously convincing tone as if he knew that Gabriella would automatically come back running to him even though Gabriella knew no matter if she did do drugs again or not, she would never get back with Justin.

"Get out." Gabriella said again in a little stricter voice. Gabriella tried pushing him again and actually got him to stumble back.

His eyes changed to a darker color as he stared at her coldly now and viciously attached his hands to the wall on either side of her shoulders. "Listen." He commanded to her face as he was leaning down some to stay at eye level with her. "What would Troy Boy say if he found out about you?" Justin hissed.

"He already knows. So don't try pulling that card out on me." Gabriella said a little more confident.

"So you actually told him, humph, who knew?" Justin said as he studied Gabriella more and looked at her neck that was covered in about as many love bites as you could fit on. "Do you love him?" Justin asked abruptly.

Gabriella sunk back lower into the wall taking a deep breath, even though Justin was as scary as hell right now, there was no way that she was going to deny her love for Troy. "I do." Gabriella said.

Justin slammed his fist against the wall and pulled both of his arms back to his body and in three quick strides he was over at the table again as Gabriella stood frozen in fear as Justin's eyes flashed a deep red and back to black again. He was back in two seconds holding a band of rubber in his right hand and a syringe in his other.

Gabriella tried running, but he grabbed her around the waist as she squealed and he brought his mouth close to her ear, "I'm gonna make you remember what it feels like to feel alive again."

Gabriella cried as tears flowed down her cheeks and he slammed her to the ground. He put the needle off to the side as he straddled her again. Gabriella watched him try to get one of her arms to stay steady as she squirmed beneath him.

"Please don't do this." Gabriella begged as Justin gripped her own right arm and pinned it down to the ground and Gabriella was already starting to feel a bruise starting to form. "Please?"

"We just need a good vein and we can both be happy." Justin said as Gabriella was pretty sure that if she didn't die of overdose from Justin then she was gonna die in her own tears.

"Stop." Gabriella said desperately as Justin started to tie the rubber band around her little arm. Just then a blur went past Gabriella and it felt like it was all going in slow motion as the weight of Justin was pushed off of her and she heard a loud thump against the wall and a gasp as Gabriella felt two soft hands pulling at the rubber band that was tied tightly around her arm where sure enough, a hand size purple and black bruise was.

Gabriella felt dizzy as her eyes stared at the bright orange syringe that was laying on the ground a couple of feet away from her. "Are you okay Gabs?" Gabriella hears Taylor talking to her as she holds her in place and Gabriella was thanking Taylor silently that she wasn't letting go or else Gabriella knew that she probably would've fell over from a sitting position and go flat.

Gabriella looked up and saw that Chad just threw a punch to Justin's stomach, leaving Justin gasping for breath as Chad stands up as if it was nothing that he had blood coming from his lip and picked Justin up by the shirt. Gabriella's eyes transfix on the orange capped needle as she hears Chad shouting at Justin while shoving him past the two girls that were on the ground and down the hallway.

She felt Taylor rubbing her arm up and down while holding her closer each second as Gabriella felt a wet spot on her shoulder. She looks distantly up at Taylor for a second and saw that one of her cheeks had a tear streak.

Gabriella and Taylor both hear the front door slam shut as Chad comes hurrying into the living room again and crouches down next to the two crying girls. "Hey, it's okay. He's gone and I'm pretty sure that he won't come back." Chad soothes as Taylor nods and gives him a peck on the cheek as Gabriella stares wide eyed down at the needle not believing what Chad just said. Justin would be back, and Gabriella could guarantee that 100 percent.

"Gabs…Gabi…Gabriella?" Taylor's voice break through Gabriella's thoughts as Gabriella looks up at her with tears in her eyes just threatening to fall as she seemed to have stopped crying along with Taylor.

"Are you okay?" Chad asks as he looked around and couldn't believe what he was seeing on the coffee table.

They both looked at her now expecting some kind of answer as Gabriella just stared. What the hell just happened?! She had worked so hard to stay away from this stuff and now after she revealed her secret for the first time something like this happens a week after!

"Gabi, come on. Talk to us." Chad urged as he looked at Taylor with worry.

Taylor looked at Gabriella and Gabriella recognized that face all too much. "Chad, she's not responding." Taylor said as if she rehearsed this a thousand times. "Gabriella, did he make you take something?" Taylor asked as she turned her body a little bit so she could see Gabriella full on. "Come on Gabriella, did you swallow something, open your mouth." Taylor said with a little stricter voice.

"Tay, maybe you should just tone it down a little." Chad said in a concerned way as he looked at the two girls.

Taylor just brushed Chad off as she let go of Gabriella and Gabriella was surprised that she could even stay sitting by herself. "Let me see your arms. You had a rubber band around your arm, did he inject you with anything?" Taylor asked as she pulled Gabriella's arms away from her and looked them up and down and sighed out of relief as she saw no needle marks. "Good. Gabriella, honey, you need to talk to us now." Taylor said in a softer voice than what she just used.

Taylor and Chad both looked at each other as Gabriella seemed to be looking off and past them as her eyes seemed distant. Taylor looked at Gabriella and saw what she was staring at and it was something they both were all too familiar with. "Chad…" Taylor said calmly. "I want you to take this crap and get rid of it." Taylor looked at him rubbing her hand gently over his bruised up knuckle. "Please? Just let me try to…" Chad nodded as Taylor trailed off as he stood up scooping the rubber band and needle up as he stood and walked into the living room to gather everything up. He started walking towards the bathroom when Taylor's voice stopped him. "Not the trash. It's the first place people look. Um…put it down the garbage disposal and get some ice to put on your lip sweetie." Taylor said as Chad gave her a confused look, but followed her instructions nevertheless.

"Gabriella, look at me." Taylor said and got no response as Gabriella was still in shock. "Gabriella…" Taylor put her hand on her chin and lifted her head up to look her in the eye. "You said no. You tried to stop him and you said no. That must have taken a lot of courage and I admire you for that." Taylor said. "I'm proud."

Gabriella nodded as her words sunk in her head and she opened her mouth to speak, but found that she couldn't. She had no idea what to say.

Taylor sighed as she captured her in a huge hug. "I promise that you won't ever have to go through that again. That was all your past and you need to remember that this is you now, you're not the wild crazy party girl anymore. You're the kind, compassionate, friendly, successful singer that can do anything she sets her mind too. Do you hear me?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella nodded her head as they pulled back and a tear escaped her eye. "Okay, let's get you upstairs and in bed so you can rest. Then I'm gonna go check on Chad." Taylor soothed as she helped Gabriella up and they made their way to Gabriella's room.

* * *

"Chad, she won't stop shaking." Taylor said as she stood in Gabriella's kitchen with a cup of coffee in her hand as Chad was leaning against one of the counters also with a cup of coffee. "I just…I haven't…how the hell did _**he**_ get in?" Taylor seethed.

Chad shook his head, "I don't know…but Tay?" Chad asked as Taylor looked up at him with soft brown eyes. "How did you know…um…what to look for and where to throw the drugs?" Chad asked nervously.

Taylor sighed. "It's a long story and if I tell you then you can never tell anyone and I think Gabriella won't mind since I think she's already told Troy and after what you saw tonight it should be--"

"Tay, you're rambling." Chad let in a small laugh as Taylor and him connected eyes and Taylor sighed.

"Gabriella used to be an addict, but she's been clean for almost 7 years now and I used to have to watch over her." Taylor admitted as Chad didn't say anything.

"Oh." Chad said as Taylor looked away from him.

"Justin from the looks of it still does drugs and I'm guessing he's not happy that Gabriella had moved on from him. She has worked so hard Chad to stay clean. She lives with the mistakes everyday knowing she hurt the people around her, and she really is sorry." Taylor felt like she had to defend Gabriella even more even though she knew that Chad didn't judge people.

"Tay…I know. I've met Gabi, I've been her friend for a couple of years now, she's singing at our wedding. She's almost like a sister to me and from what I hear that's her past, I had nothing to do with her past so I'm okay with it." Chad sighed. "I didn't know her back then so I can't judge her, but from I know of her, she's always been the kind, nice, considerate person, and Troy is lucky to…holy shit!" Chad exclaimed.

"What?" Taylor looked up alarmed.

"We forgot Troy. It's been like what…30 minutes since it happened and we didn't think to call my best friend or her boyfriend?" Chad asked as he started to reach for his cell phone and Taylor rushed over to him and put her hand on top of his to stop him. "Tay, we have to call him, what are you doing?"

Taylor shook her head, "No, the most we can do is ask Gabriella if we should bring Troy over. It's Gabriella's choice whether or not he knows."

Chad gave Taylor a 'you got to be kidding me look' and Taylor sighed as she put her hand up to Chad's cheek. "You know, I really do think he should know, but it isn't our place to tell him. The most we can do is ask Gabriella right now."

Chad nodded reluctantly not liking the thought of his best friend being kept in the dark. "Let's go. She won't mind that I go up there too right?" Chad asked wondering if Gabriella would freak out for some reason.

Taylor shook her head. "No, she practically sees you as a brother, I think it's better that she has supporting people around her right now that know about her past and will always be there for her."

Taylor and Chad start walking up the staircase and Taylor turns her head to look at Chad. "She hasn't spoken yet."

Chad nods silently as they quietly step into Gabriella's room that was somewhat dark as it only had a small lamp making the light. "Hey Gabi." Taylor says as she sits on the bed that Gabriella was curled up in staring off into the distance.

"Um…I'm here too." Chad said and Gabriella looked over at him with a small smile. At least that was something. Taylor looked at Chad and gave him the thumbs up to keep talking, at least Gabriella was responding somewhat okay. "Um…we were wondering is you wanted us to call Troy and tell him what happened?" Chad asked.

Gabriella shook her head no. Taylor patted Gabriella's foot gently as she looked at her friend. "Gabs, you should really talk to Troy."

"Yeah maybe he can help?" Chad added.

"N-no." Gabriella stuttered as she sat up feeling a little better. She couldn't tell Troy. He would worry, get angry and find Justin, then he would hurt Justin which wasn't sounding that bad in Gabriella's mind, but then Justin could go to the police and Gabriella's reputation would be ruined along with her career and Troy could go to jail for assaulting someone and his anger, no one could beat.

"Gabs, he would understand if that's what you're thinking." Chad reasoned as he stood in the doorway.

Gabriella pulled the covers off as the shock seemed to wear down and she forced her mind to work properly as she knew that dealing with telling Troy would take her full mind to think of the correct solution. "No." Gabriella stood up. "If he found out there's no way that he could control his anger." Gabriella said as she looked Taylor and Chad in the eye and then they all heard it. The front door and they all tensed up and Gabriella sunk back so her legs hit the bed and her knees buckled as she sat on the bed next to Taylor who was shooting Chad down with worry in her eyes.

"Just stay right here and lock the door after I leave." Chad instructed as he left the room and Taylor rushed off the bed and shut the door with a little too loud of a slam and then she locked the door.

Taylor and Gabriella didn't say anything as Taylor looked at Gabriella and saw just how scared Gabriella was. "Gabi I have to ask." Taylor started and Gabriella knew this was coming.

"No Tay, I didn't want to take it. I thought maybe it would've been easier to just cooperate with him, but I didn't and I will never do it again." Gabriella said in a sturdy voice as she knew Taylor was just worried about her seeing as this was her first time being in the same room with drugs since she last used them.

"Hey, it's me Chad, open up." Taylor and Gabriella both let out a small breath that they didn't know that they were holding as Taylor opened the door and came face to face with Chad and…Troy.

Gabriella looked at Taylor who looked back at her and shook her head as if to tell her that they didn't call him. Then Gabriella remembered that she was supposed to go over to Troy's for a late dinner at 8 and it was now 8:20.Gabriella got off the bed and pulled her long sleeve down so you couldn't see the large bruise.

"Hey, are you okay?" Troy asked as he came in and Chad and Taylor gave each other confused looks as Gabriella realized that he was meaning when she didn't show up.

"Oh um…" Gabriella looked at the ground trying to think of something but then realized that she had no good excuses. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Troy said as he went to kiss her on the lips and Gabriella pulled back not even a second into it. "Um…what's up?" Troy asked.

Chad and Taylor both looked at Gabriella as Gabriella looked at the ground and then at Troy. "Well I came home and Taylor and Chad were here so we just caught up with each other and I guess I lost track of time." Gabriella couldn't believe that she could lie this easily to Troy and she hated herself for it.

Troy moved a strand of hair behind her ear. "Okay, yeah no problem. I was just worried, but anyways." Troy said as he turned a 180 and looked at Chad. "What the hell happened to your lip? Because seriously dude, it looks like you were hit with a basketball."

Chad's face lit up, "Yeah, that's what I get for covering my best friend at basketball and not paying attention when Cross passes the ball to me talking to the coach."

"And your knuckle?" Troy asked as Taylor took Chad's hand in her hand hoping that that would hide Troy's suspicion. "It looks like you walked into a wall."

Chad let out an awkward laugh and Taylor joined in to following Chad's lead and Gabriella added to that as Troy looked around confused. "Yeah man, that's exactly what happened. You are right on these things today, whatever happened in Georgia must have done something to you. We gotta go guys, buy." Chad said as Taylor and Chad both nodded at their two friends and hurried out of Gabriella's room.

Troy turned to look at Gabriella. "Okay, that was weird." Troy put his arm on Gabriella's and she winced in pain and Troy noticed as Gabriella walked away a little hoping to play it off. "Brie?" Troy asked.

Gabriella sighed as she turned away from Troy just imagining him letting his anger take over. She couldn't risk losing him just because Justin almost hurt her. She was pissed at Justin, there was no doubting that, but as long as she had Troy without Troy knowing then things would be okay.

"Brie?" Troy asked a little more sterner as he reached out his arm and grabbed Gabriella where her bruise was again.

Gabriella gasped in pain as Troy pulled back instantly with confusion and hurt written all over his face.

"Come here." Troy said as he held onto her wrist and Gabriella closed her hand slightly hoping that this wasn't happening as he raised her sleeve higher and higher until she heard him gasp.

"Who the hell did this?" Troy seethed as Gabriella felt fresh tears prick her eyes.


	28. Perfect Boyfriend

Troy's hand was still holding onto Gabriella's wrist firmly as he looked down at the hand shaped black and purple bruise on her forearm. On her upper arm he noticed a red circular mark as he kept his intense piercing stare in place.

"Brie…" Troy said dangerously low as he knew Gabriella could hear the anger in his voice. He was just hoping he knew that he wasn't angry with her so much, but angry at the person who could do this to her. "I know this wasn't here two hours ago." Troy reminded her.

Troy felt something wet hit his hand that was holding onto Gabriella's wrist and looked up to see that their was a tear stain on Gabriella's cheek. Troy was angry, there was no denying it, who could've seen Gabriella in the short two hours that they were home, the only two people Troy saw were Taylor, and…Chad with the busted lip and knuckle.

"Chad?" Troy questioned in a low tone still and as if on cue Gabriella's bed room door burst open and there stood Chad frozen as his eyes went wide at the sight in front of him.

"No." Gabriella said too quietly so no one heard her.

Chad stood there as if a deer in headlights and Gabriella yanked her arm out of Troy's grasp as she rolled her sleeve down and Chad's mouth dropped. "Sorry." Chad stammered, "It's just…Tay's jacket…and she was up…is it here?"

Troy turned and examined Chad again and couldn't help but feel a little betrayed that his best friend was obviously lying to him about his lip and knuckle. Troy knew something was up before, and this just confirmed it. "You want to tell me the truth this time?" Troy kept his intense glare on Chad as he just stood in the doorway. Gabriella looked at Chad desperately knowing that Troy was already mad, what would he think or do once he heard about Justin.

Chad looked at the ground as Troy's eyes were narrow with ice flowing through them. He felt his fists clench shut as he waited for his best friend to come up with another lie to tell to his face. Just then their three heads snapped up once they heard Taylor's footsteps come bouncing up and in no time she was right behind Chad.

Taylor stood frozen with Chad in the doorway with confusion. "Hey, what's going on?"

Gabriella looked at the ground along with Chad avoiding Taylor's questioning stares as Troy seemed to look right past her. "Tay, what really happened to Chad's lip?" Troy asked as Taylor looked at him dumbfounded.

"Troy…he…" Taylor let out a small awkward laugh trying to cover up her nerves. "He got hit with a basketball the other day, we already told you that." Taylor covered as Troy let out an angry breath and bit the inside of his cheek.

"What's the real reason, and don't lie to me you guys." Troy demanded.

Taylor looked around wondering how the hell Troy found out, but didn't question it as she saw how uncomfortable Chad and Gabriella both were. "Gabs, you have to tell him." Taylor said as Gabriella was biting her lips nervously just wishing this never happened in the first place.

"Tell me what?" Troy's mind seemed to click as he now at least knew 100 percent that they lied to him.

"I can't." Gabriella said as Troy sighed and you could practically smell the smoke coming from Troy as he stuffed his hands in his pockets trying to stay occupied so his frustration didn't get the better of him.

"Why not?" Troy demanded as he turned towards her and Chad and Taylor both winced a little at how sharp his movements were.

"Maybe we should go." Chad said quietly as he started backing out of the room. Troy didn't seem to notice as Gabriella glanced at the spot Tay and Chad used to occupy as they left her to defend for herself against Troy now. But Gabriella didn't blame them, it was pretty awkward and still was.

"Well?" Troy demanded taking one step closer to Gabriella as she took one step back.

"I can't lose you." Gabriella whimpered as Troy's eyes seemed to soften at Gabriella's statement.

"What?" Troy asked softly now as he took a couple of more steps closer and put both of his hands on her shoulders to steady her from moving back and away from him again. "You're not gonna lose me." Troy reassured her as he looked at her shaking figure and her intense brown eyes that were glossed over.

"You're gonna hear the truth and think the worst and then do something stupid. You promise you won't do something stupid because I don't want you to get in trouble and hurt because of my problems." Gabriella said quickly as she spoke her mind and Troy could tell that she was panicking.

"Hey." Troy whispered to settle her down and comfort her. "It's probably not that bad. You're probably just over thinking it like you usually do." Troy made the slight joke wishing Gabriella would've let out a small giggle that he has grown to love, but didn't even see her crack a smile. "I promise I won't over react." Troy said as he used the pad of his thumb to wipe the tear that fell from her eye. What could've happened in two hours?

"Justin…" Gabriella breathed out and closed her eyes briefly waiting for Troy to burst out into anger. She waited a couple of seconds and realized nothing changed. She opened her eyes and saw that Troy's face was straight. "He was here." Gabriella admitted and found that her throat was drying.

Troy turned his head a little so his ear was towards Gabriella as if he didn't hear right. Justin was there? There where? Troy turned his head back to Gabriella and stared at her wide eyed. "H-here?" Troy stammered. "Like…before?"

Gabriella nodded her head a little. "When we got home…it's just…I don't know how he found it. I mean, no one knew where it was except…well…ME!" Gabriella exclaimed. "Why would he spend his time searching for something and then…God!"

"Find what?" Troy asked desperately as Gabriella finally let it sink in that for the first time in years she was as vulnerable as she was when she was taking drugs. She promised herself that she would never get that vulnerable again, and she hated breaking promises.

Gabriella shook her head as she let it all sink in still and she tried to make sense of this. "He looked under the flowers and found the spare key." Gabriella explained as Troy's face paled.

"Wait." He interrupted. "He was here, as in like inside your house. When?" Troy asked and then he realized how stupid he must of sounded.

"I came home and the door was unlocked and stupid naïve me just walked inside thinking nothing of it and I get to the living room and…" Gabriella trailed off as she brought her hand up to her mouth.

"And?" Troy asked frantically. "I swear if he hurt you I'll--"

"You promised." Gabriella reminded him in a serious voice. "You promised me Troy."

Troy shut his eyes now regretting what he said. "What happened next?" Troy asked.

"The living room." Gabriella said distantly. "I walked in and on the table, God, we have to get rid of the table because there's no way that I can even look at it again." Gabriella said as she sighed to clear her mind.

"Okay, we'll get rid of the table, but come on Brie. You have to work with me, what happened?" Troy asked desperately.

"There were needles…rubber bands…pills…drugs…" Gabriella took a in a sharp breath as she tried to control her emotions. She didn't dare look Troy in the eye afraid of how he was reacting as she started pacing as anger shook through her voice. "I told him to leave. I mean, why the fuck would he be in my house?! And then…he offered me some and I refused." Gabriella ranted. "He didn't take the news so well as he held me against the wall hence the bruise on my arm." Gabriella explained. "He came so close to forcing me into it Troy, I don't know what would've happened if Chad and Taylor didn't come." Gabriella was frantic right now. "I'm so sorry Troy." Gabriella said. "I was just so scared of how you'd react. Please don't be mad."

"Hey." Troy said as he took her in his arms. He hated seeing her like this. He hated the knowledge of what she told him. He hated Justin and he would do whatever he had to just to protect her, whether that meant taking drastic measures.

Troy walked forward and took Gabriella in his arms as he pressed kisses to her face. "Hey." Troy said. "I could never be mad at you for something like this. I'm just mad at him." Troy spat out. "Are you okay?"

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah, just…I don't want to stay here tonight." Gabriella admitted a little sheepishly and Troy just had to smile at how cute she looked.

"Of course not. And tomorrow we'll get a new lock for the door and everything will be okay. But are you sure you're okay?" Troy asked as he gave her a loving squeeze and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, I'm okay now. It just kind of freaked me out." Gabriella told Troy.

Troy rubbed Gabriella's back up and down soothingly as he knew that he was being loving and caring, but on the inside he was steaming. He knew he had to stay strong for Gabriella and put up a good act like he wasn't pissed off, but the next time he saw Justin he wouldn't know what hit him. There was no way that he was going to do this and just get away with it.

"I love you." Troy said as he connected their lips and Gabriella kissed back with just the same amount of love and passion.

"I. Love. You. Too." Gabriella said in between kisses as Troy backed Gabriella up to the bed as they gently landed on it with smiles on their faces.

Their lips stayed connected as their hands roamed on each other's bodies. Gabriella opened her eyes into the steamy kiss to see Troy had his eyes open and that just made it more special as their eyes connected. "Move in with me." Troy said as he pulled back so that their noses gently grazed each other.

"What?" Gabriella asked surprised.

"Yeah…move in with me Brie." Troy urged as his body laid halfway on hers and he still held the passion and lust in his eyes that Gabriella was seeing a lot of the past week.

"Troy I, uh…um…" Gabriella was shocked to say the least as she had so many emotions running through her body at the time that it was almost overwhelming. She stared up into his dark blue eyes as his eyes bore into hers and he stroked her cheek affectionately.

"Can and will." Troy finished for her with hope. "Just say yes Brie. That's all it takes." Troy whispered in her ear as he pressed a kiss just below her earlobe. Troy continued his way down her jaw bone and to the corner of her mouth as his free hand that wasn't busy playing with her curls was rubbing her flat stomach through her shirt.

Gabriella shut her eyes briefly as she let the sensations her boyfriend was creating run through her body. Gabriella looked back up at Troy as she opened her mouth to speak, but found that nothing came out. What if this ruined their relationship? What if they got to know each other too much and became bored with each other? "I--don't know." Gabriella breathed out as Troy's face faltered for a second before recovering and getting that hopeful look once again.

"Why not Brie? Give me one good reason and I promise I won't bring it up again." Troy said as he pushed their pelvises together and grinded his hips for a second as Gabriella let out a staggered sigh.

"Because…what if things go wrong?" Gabriella asked as she found herself debating and the idea of moving in together was becoming stronger.

"Like what?" Troy asked as he saw concern in Gabriella's eyes and traced the side of her face with his left hand gently.

Gabriella sighed, "I don't know…we could get bored of each other and then just break up." Gabriella said weakly.

Troy connected their lips briefly and said, "I could never get bored of you."

Gabriella felt herself roll her eyes automatically at how cheesy Troy could be. "You're such a…" Gabriella started off strongly and strictly as she knew Troy had already won this discussion from the beginning.

"Such a what?" Troy asked with a smile forming on his lips in amusement as he kissed down Gabriella's neck, and picked his head up when he got to the beat of her throat and connected their eyes from the spot he was in.

Gabriella softened her eyes as she pushed Troy's bangs out of his eyes. "Such a perfect boyfriend." Gabriella saw that wide smile that spread on Troy's face as his hands started to rub vigorously over her stomach and chest as his mouth seemed to work a mile a minute pressing kisses all over her exposed skin.

"So is that a yes?" Troy asked with eagerness as Gabriella let out a little laugh as she let one of her hands rustle through his hair.

"Yeah. I would love to move in with you." Gabriella said as Troy beamed even wider at her as if he had just won the lottery and started littering her with kisses. It seemed to Gabriella that after that night and how angry Troy had been, it had all almost disintegrated, which she was grateful for. She couldn't have Troy do something stupid and get suspended from basketball or anything, but her on the other hand…she would find a way to get back at Justin, whether that meant bringing herself down with him.

* * *

**I know it's shorter than usually, but please don't hate me. This was just a filler chapter and I know it was kind of boring and cheesy at the same time, but hey, every couples like that at some point in their relationship, lol. Leave me a review and tell me what you think, I promise the next chapter will be regular length again. Thanks--**


	29. Justin Left

"I swear to God, if you come near Brie again, I will smash your face." Troy threatened as he had his forearm across Justin's throat along with Justin pinned up against the wall having a hard time breathing. Troy could feel his blood boiling. A week and a halfs anger could do that to a person. He would've taken his anger out sooner on Justin if Gabriella didn't have him on tight security since she was afraid this would happen. But Troy had to do something, there was no way that he would let Justin get away with what he did and especially since Gabriella wasn't going to the police.

* * *

_"Oh my God, Brie!" Troy exclaimed with exhaust as he slumped down to the ground with his back to a big brown cardboard box. "How much stuff do you have?"_

_Gabriella giggled as she sat down by Troy. "Hey, remember I helped you when you moved." _

_"Yeah, but you seriously have four whole boxes dedicated to shoes. I'm gonna have to expand my closet." Troy joked. They were packing up Gabriella's things three days after they decided that Gabriella was going to move in with Troy._

_"So we're sharing a room then?" Gabriella asked playing dumb and innocent as Troy flashed her a smirk._

_"I wouldn't have it anyway." Troy leaned over and connected their lips as Gabriella soon succumbed to Troy's ways and wrapped her hands around his neck._

_"I thought you were tired." Gabriella reminded him with her own smirk as their noses were rubbing up against each other and their fore heads were connected._

_"Tired of packing. Not tired of kissing." Troy said cheesily as Gabirlla rolled her eyes while hitting Troy lightly on the chest._

_"I'm pretty sure you didn't want to just kiss." Gabriella teased as Troy smirked and pecked her on the lips._

_"You know me too well." Troy breathed against her skin before Gabrilla leaned closer to Troy and engulfed him in a sweet kiss._

_"But sadly I promised Kelsi that I would go shopping with her in an hour and I still have to get a shower in." Gabrilla said standing up and offering Troy her hand as he stood up as well with their hands now intertwined._

_"You know, I heard that sharing the shower could be really healthy." Troy whispered into Gabriella's ear as she smirked._

_"I think I heard that too. I think it was Chad who said that?" Gabriella played along._

_Troy nodded, "Yup, that sounds familiar." Troy connected their lips as Gabriella wrapped her legs around Troy's waist and he carried her to the bathroom. They quickly shed their sweat shirts and Troy rubbed his hands up and down Gabriella's arms carefully as he skipped over the hand size bruise still on her arm that she had been hiding from the press and media._

_Troy stopped kissing Gabriella and looked at her bruise that was slowly turning lighter, really slow to __Troy's distaste. "What?" Gabriella asked confused._

_"You're still not going to the police?" Troy asked softly as she shook her head and pressed a kiss to Troy's turned head._

_"No, because if I do then they'll find out about my past from Justin and that will ruin my career and yours probably." Gabriella reasoned._

_"My career?" Troy asked as he turned and looked straight at Gabriella._

_"Yeah, I can just imagine the headlines __**Mr. Basketball God dating ex-Drug User**__" Gabriella joked even though they both knew that on some level she was being serious._

_"I don't care." Troy said._

_Gabriella shook her head as her hands massaged Troy's upper neck knowing he loved that, especially when she did it. "I promise I will if he does anything again, but so far I haven't even heard from him. Let's just keep it at that." Gabriella said as Troy nodded giving into her knowing that she could probably get anything from him._

* * *

"Do you understand?!" Troy shook as Justin and him stood in Gabriella's dressing room in the building she would be performing at in two days. Justin opened his mouth to speak, but Troy heard nothing

Troy smirked, "That's okay. I don't have to hear your voice anyways. I think you get the idea thought." Troy said lowly as his eyes were clouded over so they were almost black. Troy released a little pressure from his neck and Justin started gasping for breath.

"You're…" Justin got out as his eyes narrowed on Troy as Troy still had him around the neck. "Crazy."

Troy shook his head. "No, I'm not the crazy one, you are. I'm just the one that loves the girl."

"_Dude, what is wrong with you? You haven't even touched your drink and this is a celebration." Chad said as he sat by Troy in the downtown bar after a game that they had just won. Zeke and Jason were there too on Chad's other side._

_Troy shrugged with a lazy smile on his face. "Brie and I have plans tonight." _

"_So?" Zeke asked as the three other guys all got confused as to why Troy wouldn't drink with them._

"_So…" Troy drew out the word. "I promised her I wouldn't drink and drive."_

"_That's so sweet." Jason said in a high pitch voice acting like a girl as Chad and Zeke laughed._

_Troy rolled his eyes at his friends' behavior. "Haven't you heard of a cab?" Chad suggested._

"_Yeah, but I promised Brie. Haven't you guys ever heard of promises?"_

_Zeke shrugged, "You're whipped. Shar is right, you are Lover Boy." Zeke chuckled as Troy took a sip of his water that was next to his beer._

"_You make me sick. I'm not surprised if she got you to change your name." Chad commented._

_Troy just smiled as his friends ranted on and on about how Gabriella had him wrapped around her finger. And Troy knew that, but he also knew that Gabriella would do the same thing for him. He knows that she had been cutting recording times short lately for him so that they got to at least see each other or talk to each other. She's even cut shopping time with her friends short for her so the least he could do was not drink like he promised for one night._

"_Hey, maybe Bolton has a good reason." Jason said silencing Chad and Zeke from laughing. "Maybe they love each other." Troy's head snapped up at this and all three guys looked at Troy to see what his reaction would be, and their mouths dropped open once they realized Troy wasn't denying it._

_Troy didn't know what to say. He had been thinking about it for a couple of days now. Every since he asked her to move in he had been thinking about it. He realized that he would do anything for her, and he thought it was vice versa. How could he not love her?_

"_Dude, you do, don't you?" Chad asked breaking the silence._

_Troy smiled. "I think I do."_

* * *

"You what?" A girl's voice could be heard as Troy whipped around and let his arm fall from Justin's throat and Justin stood up straight as he wiped at his split lip. Troy saw Taylor's mouth open as she finished asking the question and Chad just nodded at Troy supportingly. Neither one of them heard from their best friends that two weeks ago they told each other that they loved one another.

Troy gave off a weak nervous smile as he saw Chad, Taylor, and Gabriella standing in the doorway of her dressing room. Gabriella was holding a bouquet of flowers and Troy was guessing that another one of her fans gave them to her just like the other night when Troy took her out.

"Hey…" Troy said weakly of getting caught while halfway choking Justin.

"Smooth Bolton." Justin taunted as Troy turned and narrowed his eyes on him as his eyes stayed black.

"Did you say something?" Troy asked dangerously low. Justin didn't answer as Troy looked briefly over his shoulder to see Taylor's wide eyes still at what she had just heard and Chad and Gabriella smiling. "Get out of here." Troy warned as Justin gulped and Troy felt his fists clench and slowly start to turn white.

"I was just dropping something off." Justin said smugly as he took a folded piece of paper out of his pocket and started heading towards the door. Justin stopped in front of Gabriella and Troy started walking over to them as Chad narrowed his eyes on Justin along with Taylor.

Justin slipped the note in Gabriella's hand as Gabriella stood there emotionless. "I'm gonna miss you Montez." Justin whispered as Gabriella yanked her hand away.

Gabriella couldn't help the small smile that made it's way on her face. After the Justin crap she had to put up with, she was finally done with him. She couldn't believe that he was leaving all because of the words she spoke to him. She had won and now there was nothing that could go wrong with her's and Troy's relationship. "I won." Gabriella said quietly as you could make out he shock in her voice.

Justin rolled his eyes as shrugged, "Everyone has to lose once in a while. I just hope I'm there to see you when you do." Justin declared lowly as he walked past Chad and Taylor, only looked back once to already see Troy by Gabriella's side.

* * *

"_Chad, I just want to…" Gabriella trailed off. She didn't know how hard this would be. It had been a week since Justin broke into her house and now she was trying to thank Chad for all that he did. Gabriella couldn't even think of the possibilities of what would've and could've happened if he and Tay didn't come. _

"_Hey." Chad cooed softly as he put his hand on top of Gabriella's. "I know."_

_Gabriella sighed. She wanted to thank him. She wanted to actually speak the words and thank him instead of chickening out. "Chad, I just…really appreciate that you helped me. And I know that you might be confused on some things, but believe me…you really helped out." Gabriella said as she leaned back on the red couch that she had in her new dressing room at the place she was going to perform in a week._

_Chad nodded as he took a sip of his beer. He looked around and played it off as it was no big deal when he was still kind of worried. He loved Gabriella like a sister, there was no way that he was going to forget Justin and what he did to her until he was sure that Justin was gone and out of their lives._

"_You know…don't take this the wrong way, but…" Chad said slowly trying to figure out how to word this right. He didn't want to offend Gabriella, and he didn't want to make her cry because that was one thing he was bad with, crying girls. _

_Gabriella saw that Chad stopped and she gave him a small smile. "Come on Chad, you can ask me anything. I think you proved that right a week ago."_

_Chad gave a nervous chuckle. "Okay, then I'm just gonna come out and ask this…you were a drug addict, weren't you?"_

_Gabriella sat up, "You've talked to Tay, haven't you." Gabriella more liked commented than questioned as Chad nodded. "Well, I'm betting Tay already told you, but to confirm what she said, yes. I was an addict and she was like my guardian. Tay helped me through so much back then." Gabriella explained quietly as she looked down at the ground._

_Chad squeezed her knee reassuringly as he then put his arm around her. "It's just…I'm still having such a hard time believing that because well…you seem so put together right now, or at least before Justin showed up." Chad stated._

_Gabriella nodded again as she looked up at Chad, "Trust me, I wasn't always like this. And I've gone through so much to get here. I think this is where the saying _Don't judge a book by it's cover_ comes in." Gabriella smiled as she let out a small laugh to lighten the mood._

"_Yeah…I get that now." Chad leaned back in a relaxed way. They were waiting for Troy to show up from his meeting with the basketball coach, and Tay who was just coming back from a meeting with a designer that wanted her to model for her._

"_You know Montez, this is a pretty sweet room. Maybe I should consider singing." Chad joked as Gabriella rolled her eyes._

"_You like this room, you can stop by anytime Chad. I can even get my assistants to bring you things." Gabriella offered with a small laugh as she knew that it would drive her assistants crazy if they were waiting on someone else even though they were being paid too._

"_Does that go for me?" A voice was heard from the doorway as Gabriella and Chad both jumped up in surprise._

_They turned around and saw Justin in the doorway. "You know, I think Troy Boy and Taylor would be pretty upset that you two are getting kind of close." Justin said with mock in his voice as Gabriella and Chad both rolled their eyes and then narrowed them on him._

_Gabriella saw that Chad's fists were clenched. There were body guards all around this place, there was no way that Justin would try anything. "Calm down Chad." Gabriella said out of the corner of her mouth quietly as Chad's hands still stayed in fists, but the color came back to them._

"_What the hell do you want Justin?" Gabriella hissed as she glared at Justin and sub consciously looked down at her arm that only had a quarter size green and yellow bruise now._

_Justin smirked as he walked in further and shut the door. "Well, the band and I have to run through some of our songs, and then you have a sound test right after us so Matt wanted said you have to come now." _

_Gabriella looked over at Chad and saw that his eyes were a dark black filled with anger. She had never seen him this mad, but then again the only time she had seen him mad was when some photographer was hitting on Tay, and that was scary. _

_Gabriella knew Matt knew nothing of her past, so she couldn't blame him for sending Justin to get her. "Chad, you want to come listen?" Gabriella asked._

_Chad looked at Gabriella and his facial expression softened a bit. "Yeah, I would love to." Chad said the last part as he looked at Justin to spite him since Justin was probably looking forward to being alone with Gabriella without having her friends around._

_Gabriella and Chad started for the door, but what Justin said next stopped Chad in his spot. "Hey Brie…nice bruise." _

_Before Gabriella could even process that Justin used Troy's nickname for her, she heard a fist colliding with skin as Justin groaned and clutched his nose._

"_Never talk to her again." Chad warned as he bent over to Justin's ear, but before Gabriella could stop him, Justin plunged his hand into Chad's gut making him back up and double over too._

"_I'll do whatever the hell I want with **Brie**. She can't do anything about it." Justin said with mock and amusement in his voice._

_Chad stood up and glared at Justin, he was about to go after him again but Gabriella caught onto his arm. "Chad, don't." Gabriella pleaded._

_Chad let out a frustrated sigh, "Why not?"_

"_I'm starting to really like it here" Justin said sweet amusement coming from his tone. Justin saw Gabriella narrow her eyes on him and Chad even backed up a little from Gabriella as she was breathing out of her nose deeply, trying to calm down. Her fists were white as a ghost as they were in tight fists. And her eyes were as black hollow nothing. "Is **Brie** mad?"_

"_Justin, get out." Gabriella commanded with venom in her voice that no one has ever heard her use. She was done messing around. "Get the fuck out before I call the police." Gabriella threatened as she took a step closer to the phone._

"_You wouldn't dare." Just urged with a smirk as Gabriella's eyes narrowed even more._

"_I want you out of my dressing room, out of town, out of my life after the show." Gabriella said as she picked up her cell phone on the table and smirked at Justin with mischief in her black eyes._

"_I don't think the public would be happy that their star was a drug addict. And then what would poor Troy Boy say when his career takes a nose dive."_

_Gabriella had it. She didn't care if anything happened to her now, just as long as he was out of her life, but Justin better not mess with Troy. Gabriella slammed her empty fist down on the table and Justin and Chad both flinched a little. "Listen." Gabriella said harshly. "I don't care if the public finds out about me, just as long as I bring you down with me I'll be happy. You want to call the police or should I?" Gabriella asked sweetly as she flipped open her cell phone and for the first time she saw fear flash through Justin's eyes._

_Justin glared, "What do you want Montez?"_

"_I want you gone. Right after the show, you're gone and you don't ever, **EVER** speak to me again. Do you got that?" Gabriella asked. "Or else I'm sure that the police would love to hear what you did to their kids' singing idol." Gabriella let out a breath as Justin walked past her and pushed past Chad and slammed the door shut._

_Gabriella took another deep breath. Her heart was pounding as she finally let what she just said sink in. She really was willing to admit she was a drug addict back then just to bring Justin down and it was all because of Troy. Somehow he gave her the strength, maybe it was all those talks they had about taking it to the police, but now they wouldn't have too._

"_Wow Montez, you are one scary woman." Chad breathed as he came to stand next to her. "Of course if that didn't work, I would've kicked his ass again." Chad said which made Gabriella laugh. The only thing the two didn't know was that a certain fiancée, and loving boyfriend watched the whole scene with proud smiles on their faces._

* * *

"Does anyone else hate him even more now?" Chad asked as the door closed and Tay and Troy raised their hands. Gabriella just stood there speechless as she threw whatever was on the note away. The show was over with, and Gabriella was just getting over the high of the show and her adrenaline was slowing down. All she wanted now was to go to bed and rest, but now with what she just heard from Troy, it would be hard.

"Brie?" Troy asked as Chad and Taylor looked at each other.

"We're gonna go, see you guys later." Chad said as Taylor gave Gabriella a hug and waved to Troy.

"Brie? Say something." Troy pleaded as she nodded.

"So you really did mean it two weeks ago when you said you love me?" Gabriella asked.

Troy nodded. "Yeah, I meant it. And I still do." Troy informed her as they neared each other.

Gabriella smiled. "Well just for the record, I meant it too. I wasn't just caught up in the moment." Gabriella smirked.

Troy nodded as he pressed his lips to hers. "That's good to know." Gabriella just rolled her eyes as their lips stayed connected.


	30. Baby

"God Troy…" Gabriella moaned as he thrust into her at a constant rate. Gabriella's hands were gripping onto his bare shoulders as his head was buried into her neck and sucking harshly. "Faster…"

Troy had no problem picking up the pace as a moan escaped his mouth and vibrated against Gabriella's neck that had two fresh purplish marks on it. Troy was panting as he knew he was nearing his peak.

"I love you Brie." Troy said before he crashed his lips back onto hers. This had become a repeating process. They'd both come home for about a month now as it was the beginning of April from long days and they would either eat out or they would try cooking and then either go straight to bed after watching TV or make love.

"I love you too." Gabriella panted as Troy pushed into her deep and her legs wrapped around his waist. "I'm almost…" That's all Gabriella got out as Troy's mouth cut her off and one of his hands reached down and rubbed her clit.

"Me too." Troy grinned as his blue eyes sparkled and he felt Gabriella's walls tighten around him. He continued to thrust into her and seconds later his orgasm rippled through his body and he came into the condom.

Their sweaty bodies stayed stationary as they were both panting heavily. Neither one wanted to move from their position, but Gabriella was tired and Troy's arms kind of hurt from propping himself up so he didn't put all of his weight on Gabriella. But the good part was that his legs and body adjusted to the long practices his coach started, and now the team was back to normal length practices since Ryan actually had a new girlfriend and he seemed to be moving on so Troy and him weren't constantly fighting.

Granted Troy and him aren't buddy, buddy anymore, but they could pass the ball on the court and they even sometimes started together.

Troy reluctantly pulled out of Gabriella and discarded the condom. He rolled back into place and laid on his back under the covers as Gabriella was already under the covers and rested her head on his sweaty six pack.

"You sang really well tonight." Troy said as he thought about Gabriella up on stage for her 15th show since her first one. Once word got out about her first performance, she was getting a lot of offers to sing, some of the offers coming from other parts of the world, but Troy was pretty sure that she would stay stationed in California at least. He always knew that she would succeed, but he never asked her how far she wants to go, and that kind of scared him because she could go so much farther than just their state.

"And now I'm just tired." Gabriella said with a yawn as her fingers absentmindedly drew designs on Troy's chest. "And we have to get up early tomorrow for the wedding meeting. Tay is going nuts." Gabriella said as her eyes fluttered closed.

Troy nodded his head, "Yeah, but only what, two and a half months?" Troy asked as the wedding was slowly coming together and later that week they were being fitted for their suits and dresses so that two days before the wedding all they have to do is go back and try on their clothes and if it doesn't fit then they just have to make a slight adjustment.

"Yup, and we still have to pick out a wedding gift." Gabriella said groggily.

"I'm just glad when it'll all be over. Tay is really stressing lately and Chad's always tired." Troy said. "I would hate to think how they would react if they got pregnant." Troy joked as Gabriella fought to keep her eyes open as Troy's fingers stroked her bare arm lightly. "And then the kids would be a mixture of Taylor's personality with an afro." Troy continued as Gabriella lightly nodded her head. "I mean, kids can be a huge commitment and time spender, I can't even see any of us having a kid yet, probably drive me crazy…but maybe Kelsi, but she's still in school, but then again she's almost out of school." Troy thought out loud as he noticed Gabriella hadn't said anything.

By now Gabriella had her eyes open and she wasn't tired as Troy said this. Gabriella didn't get it, he was so good with MJ when they went to the diner a couple of months ago and now he's saying that kids are a commitment, which they were, but did that mean that he didn't want to stay committed to her?

"Brie?" Troy asked quietly just incase she was sleeping.

Gabriella narrowed her eyes, did he just not hear what he said? "So you don't want kids?" Gabriella asked as she pulled her head off of Troy's chest as she made sure that the beige color sheet stayed close to her chest and propped herself up on her elbow to look at Troy.

Troy seemed taken aback by her tone, "Well…I, uh,…I don't know." Troy answered sheepishly as he gave her a small smile.

"How do you not know? You're 25 with a girlfriend, you have had to have thought about this before." Gabriella pointed out as she was becoming slightly defensive. She knew that she wanted kids ever since she stopped doing drugs. She swore to herself that she would be the best mom, exactly opposite of her own mom. Gabriella didn't know how many kids she wanted, but she knew that she wanted at least one or two.

Troy sat up more too as he looked at Gabriella up and down as if trying to figure out what he said that was so wrong. Troy shrugged, it was almost five in the morning and he was thanking God that neither one of them had anything to do that day.

"I just…maybe…I don't know. I just never had time." Troy said as he scrunched up his face. Sure, he was good with kids that weren't his because they most likely looked up to him and he wanted to be a good role model. But with the press, and his crazy basketball lifestyle, would he have time for a kid anytime soon? But he did know one thing, Gabriella was definitely going to be in his future and it might be a problem if they don't talk about it.

"Well, you have time now. What's stopping you?" Gabriella asked not in a yelling tone, but a sharper tone than usual. It was pretty obvious to Troy now that she took this whole kid thing seriously.

"Maybe the fact that it's 5 in the morning." Troy said slightly irritated. He was finding that he was becoming more tired with all this baby thinking at five in the morning. Who would have this conversation besides them at that time?

"God Troy…" Gabriella groaned and it wasn't in pleasure, Troy knew that for sure. "You can't even tell me a yes or no answer whether or not you want a kid in the future?" Gabriella asked with more irritation. She was overly tired, and to the point where anything would irritate her with just the slightest mess up.

"Fine." Troy huffed without taking a second to think about it. He just wanted to get to bed. "In the future I want a kid." Troy plopped down on his back again with another huff as Gabriella narrowed her eyes on him. Maybe that would make her happy that he answered her?

"You didn't even think about it." Gabriella pointed out as she started reaching around under the covers for her clothes or at least bra and panties. "You just said something you thought would make me happy." Gabriella hissed.

"Are you happy?" Troy hissed as Gabriella smacked hin on the chest with her pillow and his eyes snapped open and he sat up instantly. "Hey!" Troy exclaimed. "I don't go hitting you with pillows."

"Yeah, well I don't say things just so you shut up." Gabriella retorted as she managed to find her underwear under the covers and slide them on.

"Why are you so caught up on this?!" Troy exclaimed. "It's about something that we won't be conceiving in the near future." Troy growled as Gabriella hooked her bra on.

Gabriella froze as she sat up and the thin beige sheet fell off of her chest revealing her bare flat stomach and the red bra. Her face softened as Troy silently gulped. What did he do now?

Gabriella turned her head slowly as her eyes went back to normal color. Troy was starting to get really nervous at how quickly Gabriella was changing her moods.

"Brie, it's just…why worry about this stuff now when it's not happening?" Troy said weakly. "I mean, I'm the type of person that takes things as they come and I kind of want to do things in logical order like…getting married first and right now as the basketball season is going I just don't see that happening because I would be just like Chad right now and that's something you don't want to see." Troy rambled as he saw Gabriella scrunch her face up in her cute thinking face and then relaxed it.

"You said we." Gabriella said quietly in shock as she stared at Troy with wide eyes and Troy felt the blush creep up in his face. Why wouldn't he say we? He loves her?

"Well…it's just…we as in more of you, but with me…so I guess that's we." Troy stammered as he felt more blood rush up into his cheeks. "But you have to see where I'm coming from. I think it's natural for a guy to be kind of freaked out by this even though it's just talking, and when I was little you should know…I never planned things out. I'm just not that person who takes his future into consideration so many years into it." Troy said softly as he gently put his hand on top of Gabriella's and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles soothingly.

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah…I guess that makes sense." Gabriella didn't know what she was feeling, but it wasn't anger anymore. It was more of relief that Troy at least somewhat thought about them together.

"But in the future, I know that there's definitely going to be a we and if that means me thinking into the future then that's what I'll do." Troy said softly.

Gabriella nodded and sighed, "I love you so much right now." Gabriella said as she matched Troy's smile. This was only a small fight and right now, things seemed like they would be okay.

"I love you too. Now I think we just earned some well given rest." Troy said as he kissed Gabriella briefly on the mouth and wrapped his arms around her in the spooning position as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Tay, that dress…" Kelsi trailed off as she studied the dress that Tay was in.

Shar scrunched up her nose but for once didn't have the heart to tell her that it was unattractive. "looks…"

Gabriella sunk back lower in her chair, they were the only four in the bridal store as the owner was in the back looking for another 'perfect' dress for Taylor to try on. Gabriella was really hoping that Sharpay's bluntness would kick in so that she wouldn't have to tell Tay the bad news.

"Absolutely horrible, let's try the next dress." Gabriella said quickly as she stood up to go with Tay so she could unzip her.

Taylor let out a huge sigh of relief, "Oh thank God, I thought it was just me thinking this dress was bad."

The girls all let out small laughs as Gabriella and Taylor went back to the changing rooms and Kelsi and Shar got up to look around the store that had pictures and models of dresses up.

When they reached the back dressing room, Tay didn't stand so Gabriella could unzip her dress. Instead she sat in one of the four cushioned chairs. Gabriella looked around at the mirrors lining the walls so you could see your dress from all angles, and the middle of the changing room that had a little platform so you could stand on it to be taller than everyone else and model. Gabriella liked the size of this back room, it was more of a size of one fourth of a basketball court.

"What are you thinking about?" Gabriella breathed out as Tay stopped rubbing her temples and sighed as she leaned her head back against the wall behind them.

Gabriella saw her shoulders go up and down in a shrug, "This proposal, this soon to be marriage, after marriage." Taylor said in a simple tone that held sarcasm. She let out a forced laugh, "I thought I was pregnant." Taylor said as Gabriella saw tears well up in her eyes, but they didn't fall.

Gabriella's mouth parted in surprise as she held back a gasp and her hand instantly went to Taylor's back and started rubbing in a comforting way. Out of all the people that Gabriella knew Tay was the one who wanted a kid the most, and Gabriella knew that Chad and Tay would make great parents.

Gabriella couldn't ask when, how, or why as Taylor beat her to it. "It was last week, a day after your latest performance I took a test. We didn't use a condom and two weeks later I puked." Taylor said as she scoffed and narrowed her tear filled eyes to the ground. "I really thought I was, I was late with my period by a week…" Taylor whispered in a distant voice.

Gabriella wrapped her other arm around Taylor and engulfed her in a hug. So that's what was wrong with her the past couple of weeks, she and Troy just thought it was the wedding, but it turned out to be the thing Troy and her were fighting about a week ago, now all of a sudden Gabriella felt ashamed to be fighting about that topic when her best friend was going through this new chapter in her life with all these mixed up emotions.

"Oh honey," Gabriella cooed as she rubbed Taylor's back with Taylor's head resting on her shoulder. "Did Chad know? Is that who went with you for a test?" Gabriella asked.

She felt Taylor shaking her head. "No, it um…" Taylor sniffled as she pulled back and Gabriella looked at her curiously trying to figure out this situation. "I didn't want to scare him since he's been so…um…overwhelmed, and I just didn't want to worry him." Taylor said quietly. "I told Kelsi figuring who better to tell than a person who is getting her degree in this fucked up stuff."

Gabriella nodded her head. "Yeah, and…you did take more than one, right? Sometimes they can be wrong." Gabriella said with a small nod as Taylor looked up and used her own hand to wipe away the stray tears.

"I took three, and I didn't have any other symptoms, but…" Taylor said and trailed off as Gabriella kneeled down to be at her eye level.

"But what?" Gabriella asked wondering if there was something more that her best friend wanted to confide in her.

"Part of me really wanted those tests to be wrong, and the other part was screaming at me saying I wasn't ready…Chad wasn't ready…we weren't ready." Taylor bit her bottom lip. "And I just can't shake the thought of how Chad would've reacted if I was." Taylor said in an almost inaudible tone like she was ashamed of thinking that and it was against the law.

"Hey…" Gabriella lifted her chin up with her two fingers. "I know that you two would make the best parents and if Chad said he wasn't ready then I bet he would just be scared, but…I really think you should talk to him about this. He kind of deserves to know Tay." Gabriella said.

Taylor nodded sadly. "I know, it's just…with the wedding and basketball and this planning crap, it's all getting stressful…but I just wanted to tell you and I think I might tell Chad later this week."

Gabriella looked at her saddened friend. She knew she wanted to do something for her and a smile grew on her face at this idea. "Hey, how about instead of us four going next week to see the floral arrangements and the reception hall you want to use, how about Troy and I just go." Gabriella suggested as Tay had a small smile on her face now. "I mean, you already have everything picked out and we're just basically okaying that they're doing their jobs right."

Taylor nodded. Gabriella was right, all they have to do is go, talk to Missy and watch some of the workers put together a table to show that they're following Taylor's planning of what silverware, plates, center pieces, and table cloths their using.

"Thanks Gabi. This really means a lot to me, and…I would've come to you first but,-"

"Hey, don't worry about it." Gabriella said softly as she stood up and offered Tay her hand and helped her stand up.

"But, you were busy with your concert and we've all been kind of busy around here." Taylor finished explaining ignoring Gabriella's comment.

Gabriella nodded, "I know." They shared one last hug before Taylor changed out of the hideous wedding dress the dress maker made her try on.

* * *

"Hey beautiful." Troy greeted Gabriella as she slid into bed that night wearing only a black strap tank top and black boy cut underwear, the kind that look like very miniature shorts.

"Hey." Gabriella pecked him on the cheek and got under the covers. She had just gotten back from the producing agency as she was in a meeting with Matt, and she and Troy both went to okay the table settings for Chad's and Taylor's wedding that morning. "What are you watching?" Gabriella asked looking at the TV, but before she could make out the reality TV show Troy turned it off.

Gabriella looked at him curiously as Troy put the remote down sheepishly on the side table. "Um…nothing important, I just…have something to tell you." Troy mumbled.

"Is everything okay?" Gabriella asked worriedly as she put her hand over Troy's.

Troy looked up quickly, "Yeah, nothing life threatening or anything, I just…have been thinking lately, well since a week ago and have something to tell you." Troy said again with a sigh as he looked briefly away from Gabriella's eye and then back again.

Gabriella racked her brain about a certain conversation they had a week ago and then her eyes went wide as she nodded her head. The only conversation that came to mind that really stuck out was the baby talk. "Okay, shoot." Gabriella said quietly.

"Umm…" Troy sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, "Now I told you last week that if I were to have a kid then it would be after marriage and everything, but…I definitely want to have a kid or two maybe, or possible more. It kind of all depends on the moment and how far my career goes along with yours. Because obviously the women carries the babies so we can't have you working and straining yourself so far that you get completely stressed out." Troy said as he looked down at the bed sheet over him wondering how Gabriella would react to this.

There was silence and Troy didn't know if that was a good thing or not. Now it wasn't like he was proposing to her or anything because he believed that they weren't so much ready for that because they were just adjusting to living with each other after weeks of doing it, and if he did propose to her now it would be a long engagement, one because he would want everything to Gabriella's liking, and two because of basketball and Gabriella's career taking off. He still had to ask about what was happening with that, but feared that she would someday come home and say that she was leaving him to tour the world.

Troy felt Gabriella's lips on his own all of a sudden and it only took him a second to respond as he felt Gabriella's tongue run across his bottom lip. Their tongues tangled and after a couple of seconds Gabriella pulled back with a bright smile on her face.

"That's all that I'm asking for. Just think about your future and I'll be happy." Gabriella said as Troy nodded. He decided he wasn't going to ask about her touring any further outside of California in fear that would put another dent in their relationship.

* * *

**Author's note- Thanks for the reviews, you guys are the best. I always love reading what you guys think of my story. And I'm sorry for the wait, but I was having a hard time writing this chapter and as it turned out it was only a chapter even though it's kind of foreshadowing what will be coming next. Please review and I promise I'll have the next chapter up by Thursday.**


	31. Holy Fuck

All four girls didn't realize the conversation they would be put in. Neither one of them could've imagined that this day would ever come. Everyone says something stupid and hurtful one day in their life, it just all ended up to be the same exact day for all of them. Thus fore, creating world war three.

"How long have you been living with Troy?" Sharpay asked as she looked around the living room and saw how disorganized it was. There were still empty and full boxes by the doors of the room leading towards the front door, as well as boxes in their bedroom full of Gabriella's clothes since the closet wasn't big enough for even half of her things. Gabriella knew that they would have to call a construction person to redo some of the closet space.

Gabriella shrugged as she looked outside the window which lead to an indoor patio and that lead to a perfect view to outside where the guys were playing two on two on Troy's full court basketball court.

"A while now. We just haven't had time to call someone for help." Gabriella said as she saw Troy make a perfect lay up and smiled as she turned around and looked at her friends who were scattered around on the various pieces of furniture as boxes that held various things were stacked up in the center of the room which held the items that they didn't use much and were going to donate.

"So what's up? You sounded kind of weird on the phone." Taylor pointed out as Gabriella felt her stomach churn a little. She hadn't even told Troy this because she didn't know how, it was exciting news for her and one that she probably wouldn't have taken except for the fact that it was in Georgia and she felt she owed it to her hometown to do this one thing.

"Yeah. You sounded kind of distant but yet…" Kelsi trailed off looking at Gabriella weirdly.

"Perky." Sharpay filled in as Gabriella nodded.

"That about sums it up." Gabriella said as the reason why she didn't tell Troy yet was she knew that he would be worried because he wouldn't be able to come.

"Well?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella breathed out as a smile took over her face, "Well…Matt said I got an offer to go back to my hometown and do a live performance." Gabriella said as the three girls squealed.

"Oh my God! That's amazing!" Taylor exclaimed as all three of them rushed to give Gabriella a hug.

"Yeah it is. I mean, I have been getting offers everyday to go to some state and perform, but…I think Troy would worry and we barely have enough time as it is as you can see…" Gabriella gestured to all their things scattered around the big living room. "But it's my hometown where I did my first talent show, dance act, and singing act. I feel like I owe it to them, if that makes any since?" Gabriella more like questioned.

Shar nodded her head, "Of course it does. Troy **has** to understand." Sharpay said sharply as Gabriella almost flinched at her tone.

Gabriella looked around at Taylor who had a smile on her face, but yet her thinking face on as Shar was smiling hugely at her, and Kelsi who was staring at the ground and Gabriella sensed she had an opinion.

"But that's the thing…what if he doesn't want me to go?" Gabriella asked.

"Gabi…" Taylor said thinking carefully of her words. "I think…Loverboy will be really happy for you, he's always encouraging you, but…I think that will be masked with concern and worry as he won't know how to react at first." Taylor said. "Especially after the whole," Taylor laughed awkwardly as Gabriella got the point that she was referring to Justin, the person they couldn't talk about in front of Kelsi or Sharpay, "Ordeal." Taylor said as her eyes connected with Gabriella silently asking if she got what she was saying.

Gabriella nodded before she could even respond Sharpay cut in, "Nonsense." Shar said in her know-it-all- voice that could come out in anytime if she wanted to win an argument, which she always did. "Bolton better be ecstatic and try not to make you feel bad. Because you deserve this Gabs."

"But…" Kelsi's voice came out shy and timid like the first time years ago when they met her. "Troy has feelings too, and it might really scare him that you're actually making it big where you have chances to travel around the world." Kelsi said as her voice grew to the soft tone they were used to hearing. "He's a guy, and even though most of the time they don't admit it, they have insecurities too and he might just think that he's losing you."

Sharpay rolled her eyes as Taylor and Gabriella looked at each other questionable. They were so used to Sharpay being nice to Kelsi and everyone else unless they gave her a reason not to be, but she never disrespected Kelsi like that. "Please." She said sarcastically with an eye roll. "Like he can even feel that deep. I say that if Gabs is given an opportunity then why not take it? She deserves it after all that she's worked for." Shar said aggressively.

Gabriella looked at her two friends. In a way Sharpay reminded her of herself and Kelsi reminded her of Troy. Like Sharpay and herself have both been modeling and they know the responsibilities it comes with it and the hard choices. They got an easy life as Sharpay's family was rich itself so they barely had to work for their modeling career as they were graced with perfections, a quality Gabriella grew to hate sometimes.

But then there's Kelsi. She was like Troy because in college, Troy didn't get his big break until his second year. Just like Kelsi he had to work hard as he was also trying to major in a business degree, but basketball worked out for him just like the medical career was working out for Kelsi. But they both knew what the work stress felt like when their worst day would be failing classes, and then that would ultimately relate into failing later in life when it would take them just that much longer to get work compared to Shar's and Gabriella's worst day of chipping a nail.

And even though Troy did make it big with basketball, he was still mellow. He barely used things the other basketball players used. He rarely used his driver for the limo unless he was going to some big event, he never dressed up unless for a special event like normal people would, and he didn't buy the most expensive things he could, instead he bought the most reasonable unlike Shar who did everything opposite.

So Gabriella concluded that whatever Kelsi was saying, most likely would relate to what Troy would say and do and what Shar was saying was based off of her own experience, an experience Gabriella and she shared together in their line of career, or in Gabriella's case, used-to-be-line of career.

"And what about all the things Troy's worked for?" Kelsi asked back in her soft voice as she stared at Sharpay with a sharpness in her eyes. "And the things Troy and Gabriella have gone through to end up where they are right now?"

"He can just put it all on hold for a week. It's not gonna kill him." Sharpay's voice was growing into a tone that told you that you didn't want to mess with her. That she was holding onto any last patience she had left as she wasn't used to someone disagreeing with her.

Kelsi sighed as she rubbed her temples and Taylor and Gabriella just stared at the ground taking this growing argument into consideration. "It may just be a week, but what about all the other offers that she's getting?" Kelsi's voice came out stronger, in a tone they hardly ever heard and Gabriella had to think back and check to see if she's even heard Kelsi sounding so strong. "It may be this once that she's leaving the state for a show, but what about when she gets an offer she can't refuse, and then pretty soon she'll get roped into giving shows and she'll love it no doubt." Kelsi paused.

"But, does Troy deserve to get dragged along as Gabriella is discovering her music again and pretty soon, it will reach the world that she's at the top of her game again and they'll be getting ready to go on tour and they'll want Gabriella." Kelsi's voice couldn't get anymore entrancing as she spoke with power, but yet she wasn't yelling.

Sharpay seemed taken aback by Kelsi's words as they processed through her mind and Gabriella did a double take on her friends. She hadn't even thought of a tour, but it did kind of seem nice. And Gabriella would just be itching to go on a tour no matter how long it lasted if she wasn't with Troy. But she was, and she loves him, so she wouldn't jeopardize their relationship for that anytime soon.

"So what if they ask her to go on tour?!" Sharpay screeched. "Bolton will just have to learn to live with the fact that his girlfriend is putting the nation before his 'little' needs!" That's when Gabriella's stomach dropped as she didn't hear the basketball in the distance as she turned towards Taylor who had the same panicked look on her face while Kelsi and Sharpay seemed unaffected.

"Dude, it is hot out." Jason complained as the four guys were walking back up to the house, each of them dripping with sweat.

"I am thirsty." Chad groaned as he put his hand above his eyes to block out the sun that seemed to be beating down harder than usual in the afternoon.

"Hey, did you guys hear about that new sports bar opening tonight? Maybe we could go to that, I'm sure the girls won't mind tagging a long either." Zeke suggested as Troy shrugged and the other immediately answered with a 'yeah' as Troy knew Gabriella probably wouldn't be able to go.

Troy knew she had some important meeting with Matt set up again. But for some reason, this one seemed like a bigger deal even though Gabriella hadn't said anything, she was acting a little spaced out. Like, when she and him were watching TV when Troy was actually watching Gabriella, she would have a distant face on as she would stare at the ground. Or, she wouldn't talk to him when he asked her how the previous meeting went. Something was bothering her, and Troy thought that after she got back from her meeting that night he would confront her about it.

"Wait--" Chad said in a hushed tone as he held out his hands and the guys stopped right outside the house. "Something's not right. Look." Chad pointed through the windows as they saw Gabriella's and Taylor's back to them sitting on the couch, but Sharpay and Kelsi were not standing as they were having what looked to be like a heated discussion.

Sharpay looked like she was shocked as she had one hand on her cocked hip and Kelsi was glaring at her as it looked to be like no one was talking.

"Sharpay!" Kelsi's voice went up a notch as her calm strict voice turned into a yell to shut their friend up from her little 'nation' speech. "I'm not saying Gabriella shouldn't go." Kelsi defended herself. "I'm just saying that maybe she should talk to Matt to see where he wants her career to head before Troy and her get even more serious and committed to each other!" Kelsi glared at Sharpay harshly as Gabriella felt Taylor put a comforting hand on her own as they continued to watch the two girls fight.

Sharpay's eyes narrowed as each girl took a respected step closer, standing their ground. "What about all the things that Gabriella has given up?!" Sharpay screeched and Gabriella wasn't surprised if the neighbors couldn't hear. "Should she just forget about all the meetings she's missed because of Bolton!? Or the way she hasn't had any free time because she's always with him?! Or the way she's always in the magazines being judged that she's with a god?!" Sharpay was blowing off steam. "I think it's finally time for Gabriella to just say 'what the fuck' and do something selfish for once!"

Kelsi rolled her eyes, "I'm not saying that she shouldn't do this, but it is complicated when she has to counter in Troy's reaction!" Kelsi screamed hysterically with anger as it was silent and the two girls glared at each other.

"Dude, what has gotten into your girls?" Chad asked as Jason started reaching for the door handle.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Zeke asked as Jason froze before he could even touch it.

Jason shrugged, "I'm hot and I want something to drink."

Troy looked at his friends like it was no big deal, because it wasn't, was it? Why shouldn't he be able to go into his own house for a glass of water if he wanted too?

"Dude, it's like a common rule, don't walk into a chick fight and I know from past experience that Shar know about that rule too." Zeke said as Jason drew back his hand.

"Well, it's my house. I think I should be able to walk in. It's not like it's Brie who is fighting." Troy pointed out as they saw Taylor stand up hesitantly.

Sharpay and Kelsi were both breathing heavily and Gabriella wondered how one little piece of information could make them both so angry. But maybe Shar was getting so defensive because she was getting sick of being perfect for the modeling career and this was just a way to relieve some of her stress along with Kelsi who was now working at the hospital as an intern.

"Tay what do you think?" Shar demanded as both her and Kelsi turned their heels and looked at Taylor sharply as if silently threatening her if she didn't side with them.

Taylor stood up as she walked over slowly closer to the two of them. "Um…Well I think Gabs is getting a lot of offers right now and we shouldn't really be involved." Taylor said quietly as Gabriella too stood up and walked over to the three in the center of the room.

Sharpay and Kelsi both narrowed their eyes on Taylor as Taylor held her hands up defensively. "Who's side are you on?" Sharpay growled as Kelsi and Sharpay both turned fully now to look at Gabriella and Taylor.

"I'm on my own side. I really don't want to get involved here." Taylor said as she took a step back.

"Who's side are you on Gabriella?" Kelsi asked as all three girls turned to look at Gabriella as Taylor was thankful to be out of the spotlight once again.

Gabriella looked around at the girls and held her hands up defensively too. "I think I have a right to be on my own side too since this is kind of my decision." Gabriella said in a small unsure voice as the blonde and the brunette both turned to glare at each other again.

"What the hell are they doing in there?" Chad breathed out as his face was pressed up against the glass door to look inside better.

"Maybe they're like…in one of their girly moods?" Jason suggested as Zeke nodded.

"I try to avoid Shar when she's in one. She's as scary as hell." Zeke added as Troy didn't really know what they were talking about. Well, sure he knew exactly what they were talking about, but if Gabriella was in one or she had been in one then he sure as hell couldn't tell because most of the time she was all happy.

"Well, something definitely is wrong." Troy muttered as the boys continued to spy on them.

"Listen Kelsi…I just don't think that you understand what pressure Gabriella has been under. Maybe if you were--" Sharpay didn't get to finish.

"If I were what?!" Kelsi demanded lowly. "If I was some tall, blonde, anorexic bitch that models?!" Kelsi glared as her finger jammed into Sharpay's chest making Shar back up a step and Gabriella swore she could see smoke coming from her nose as Sharpay's fists clenched. Everyone knew that you don't touch Sharpay Evens.

"I wasn't exactly going to say that, but…yeah." Sharpay said with a shrug as she took her ground again and that's all Tay and Gabriella could do was watch the scene unfold even more. Sharpay's eyes narrowed even more. "You're not famous so you couldn't possible know what it feels like to have the paparazzi just waiting for you to make one wrong mistake." Sharpay seethed through gritted teeth. "You can't possible know what it feels like to not do anything for yourself anymore without taking other people into consent."

Kelsi blinked as she let out a low grunt of sarcasm and rolled her eyes, "Maybe so _**Sharpay**_, but I am still a person who is trying to stay as normal as possible considering I am dating one of the starters for the fucking LA Lakers team!" Kelsi exclaimed. "But you're right, I'll never be as famous as you and sometimes that gives me the upper hand, at least I'll still be able to maintain perspective from the common man's side of the story."

They were both taking staggered breaths as Taylor thought that this would be a good time stepping in since both of them had their turn getting in hurtful comments. "Why don't we all go get something to drink, it's getting kind of hot in here isn't it?" Tay asked as the two vicious women turned and glared at her.

"Dude, I'm hungry. And Gabi promised us brownies after basketball." Chad whined.

Troy sighed, "How long do you think they'll keep fighting? Or what if they're not even fighting." Troy suggested in as smart of a way as possible even though they all knew that wasn't true. They sent him a look as Troy just stuck to looking through his window. "Never mind." He mumbled.

"If you're so thirsty then go get a drink by yourself Miss. I-can't-even-pee-by-myself!" Sharpay yelled.

Taylor looked taken aback as her jaw dropped a little before she retorted. "Hey, I didn't do anything to you! And you know I hate using public bathrooms by myself!" Taylor screamed back as Gabriella looked at her three crazy friends.

"I don't see why when _normal_ people can manage just fine." Kelsi said with disgust.

"Hey, did I ask for your help?!" Sharpay hissed.

"Oh, so now you're Miss Independent?!" Kelsi gave a sarcastic comment. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"Hey, let's just back off of each other now." Gabriella said as she instantly regretted what she did.

"Oh Gabi, stop being Miss. Goody Two Shoes." Sharpay snapped.

"I'm not!" Gabriella defended herself. "I'm just not being some crazy ass woman right now!"

"Oh please, we all know how perfect you are Gabriella." Kelsi rolled her eyes as she said this.

"What?!" Gabriella yelled. "I am not perfect. You want to see perfect then you're looking in the wrong place."

"Oh yeah right." Sharpay huffed, "All you have to do is look in the mirror and you can see it everyday. Maybe that's the reason Troy and you have all these mirrors on the walls."

"Well…" Gabriella thought for a moment as she let her anger take over her and she didn't know what she was saying. "At least I don't yell at my boyfriend for wanting a yellow cake at the wedding!"

Taylor let out a shocked gasp, "Well…at least I don't pretend to act like a blonde when I'm really a brunette!"

Sharpay crossed her arms in offense. "At least people look up to me!"

"I swear to God you're gonna be six feet under when I'm done with you!" Kelsi threatened.

"Yeah, and you'll make a good doctor." Taylor said sarcastically.

"At least I didn't trip down the runway my first time." Gabriella said.

"You said you'd never say anything!" Taylor yelled back.

"Wait, that was true! I thought that was a rumor!" Sharpay laughed as Kelsi scoffed.

"At least she doesn't go shopping every single day looking for something revealing to wear!" Kelsi defended Taylor even though Gabriella knew as did they all that they really weren't defending each other as they all just wanted to add in their two bits.

"Oh, that's it!" Sharpay declared as she reached down and pulled off one of her high heel shoes. "You asked for it!"

Kelsi backed away as she grabbed the closest thing she could find which just happened to be a basketball in an open box and picked it up ready to throw it just like Sharpay was with the shoe. "Let's go then!" Kelsi exclaimed as they both threw their items and Kelsi swatted the shoe down to the ground as Sharpay caught the ball in her gut with a little 'oomph' sound.

Gabriella and Taylor stared wide eyed as they backed up some as the two girls continued throwing everything they could get their hands on, basketball, pictures off of the walls that meant nothing to Troy or Gabriella since they were still the pictures the picture frames came in, empty cardboard boxes, and pillows and couch and chair cushions.

"Holy Fuck." Zeke breathed out as all four guys stared wide eyed.

"They're destroying my living room." Troy said in disbelief since he had actually never seen a cat fight, but what he imagined it would look like, it would be more physical than just throwing things.

"Kels has a good arm." Zeke said as they saw a book fly by Sharpay's arm and hit her a little.

"Thanks. Shar has a pretty good one too." Jason said as they saw Kelsi duck a huge couch cushion as it went flying into the glass window that lead out to the patio.

Somewhere along the middle of this Taylor and Gabriella found themselves in the corner just watching Sharpay and Kelsi destroying things as they shouted things at each other. But in mid way, Sharpay threw a couple of bottles of lotion at Kelsi, but Kelsi ducked and it hit Taylor and Gabriella.

"Hey!" They both exclaimed as their anger that never really left took over as Gabriella saw Taylor reach down and take a pillow and fling it at Sharpay to have it hit her in the back of the head as she was bending over to get something else to throw.

"What, is little Perfect Gabriella too good to take part of this?!" Sharpay taunted as she ducked the golf ball Kelsi threw at her and hit Kelsi with a fake orange Gabriella used to keep at her old house for decoration.

Gabriella felt her blood boil as she reached to the side of her and found the plant they kept in the corner near the phone and flung it across the room not caring who it hit. In mid air the plant fell out of the basket causing the dirt to come sprinkling out as it covered all three girls and the basket landed five feet behind Shar, but that didn't stop the dirt from falling on the white carpet and the three girls who looked like they were about to murder.

"GABRIELLA!" They all yelled as it seemed like they all took their own corners of the room and left the center empty except the dirt as they reached anything that was by them and at one point the phone that used to be by Kelsi was shattered over by Taylor.

"Should we do something?" Troy asked worriedly as he watched Gabriella pick up a tennis racket that was in one of his old sports boxes that they were going to donate and throw it at her best friend who in return threw the little decorative box that used to be at Gabriella's house, but neither of them really liked it.

Troy knew that now whatever they were going to give to charity would probably be ruined and he thought about all the books, shoes, and sports things that the four girls were using to fight with, not to mention the furniture that Gabriella and him just bought.

"Nah." Chad said. "Not unless they start like really hitting each other or pulling out hair." Troy did a double take as Chad said that so nonchalantly.

"YOU BROKE MY SHOE!" Sharpay yelled as she picked up a desk lamp and whipped it at Gabriella who ducked and they all heard a shatter on the wall.

"YOU COULD'VE JUST KILLED ME!" Gabriella yelled as she threw a ten by seven picture frame at Kelsi.

"That's it!" Kelsi yelled. "I'm leaving!" Kelsi started storming to the patio doors to go get Jason.

"Oh no! You do not get to leave first. I'm leaving!" Sharpay declared as she stormed after Kelsi.

"No way, I was thinking of leaving first!" Taylor yelled as she marched right after Sharpay and Gabriella followed.

The four girls found the boys by the patio doors outside as it looked like each of them were trying to act natural. Jason was looking at his shoe, Zeke was looking at the sky, Chad was running or at least trying to run his hands through his sticky hair, and Troy was whistling as he was looking at the basketball court.

"Jason." Kelsi snapped as all four boys looked up. "We're leaving!" With that Kelsi stormed away as Jason nonetheless followed.

"Zeke, let's go!" Sharpay demanded as she carried her two broken heels in hand.

"Chad, I'm not staying here anymore with those three!" Taylor motioned to the retreating backs of Kelsi, Sharpay, and then the standing in place Gabriella.

"But Tay." Chad whined. "Gabi said she had brownies."

"_**Chad**_." Taylor's voice was dangerous. "You either come with me now or you sleep outside."

Chad immediately started walking with Taylor as he sent Troy a pleading look.

Gabriella glared at the ground, "I'm leaving for Georgia in a week for three days. I have a performance and you can't stop me." Gabriella said as the anger in her still was boiling through her blood, veins, body, and mind.

Troy was speechless as Gabriella stormed inside slamming doors as she went.

That was the end of that discussion.


	32. I'll Miss You

"I'm gonna miss you." Gabriella heard his voice from behind her as two hands slipped around her waist as his chin rested on her almost bare shoulder as she was wearing a strap tank top.

Gabriella threw the last of her shirts that she was taking with her the next day in her suit case as she sighed in contentment. She thought back to the day after she dropped the bomb on Troy that she was leaving in a week for only three days and how they talked about it when she was a lot calmer.

She remembered how Troy was more okay with it than what she suspected as he told her that he would be waiting for her review to come out in the paper. She was happy that he was okay with this, but yet…she could tell that he was still a little worried, but that was normal especially with a couple of weeks ago and the whole Justin thing.

"I'm gonna miss you too." Gabriella said finally as she turned her head slightly and pressed a kiss to the side of his mouth. They haven't as a couple been alone together as much this week lately with basketball and Gabriella having photo shoots, and interviews all week, and not one of the four girls have been in touch with each other.

"So what time do you need me to take you to the airport tomorrow?" Troy asked as his hands rubbed circles on her flat stomach.

"Around ten in the morning." Gabriella answered as Troy pecked her on the back of the neck.

"So…" Troy drew out the word as Gabriella leaned into his back more and he continued placing soft kisses on her exposed neck or shoulder blades. "I was thinking we could go out for dinner tonight at that one restaurant we went to for Christmas?" Troy suggested.

Gabriella nodded, "Okay, that sounds nice. What time were you thinking?" Gabriella asked as she turned around in Troy's arms and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"8 o'clock." Troy informed her giving her around an hour and a half to get ready.

* * *

Gabriella and Troy shared a quick kiss before they entered the restaurant as Troy looked around noticing that three other cars were there which meant there were probably three very pissed off girls inside and soon there would be four, but the guys couldn't take it anymore as any of the four girls didn't show up to their home game that week, they didn't go over to each other's houses for any time with the gang, and heck…there was no gang if the girls weren't there.

Gabriella and Troy had their hands interlaced as the waiter led them to the table where Zeke, Jason, and Chad's faces lit up seeing Troy and Gabriella as the blond, black, and brunette haired girls had their arms crossed over their chests and a glare set on their faces.

Troy felt Gabriella's hand grip his hand tighter as the only two seats that were open were in between Zeke and Taylor as Troy pulled out the chair that was by Taylor so Gabriella could sit down but she glared at Troy angrily as she promptly took the other seat by Zeke.

Sharpay was on the other side of Zeke as Jason was on her other side, and then Kelsi, and then Chad, and then Taylor as Troy sat himself down after getting 'heys.' from the guys and he smiled awkwardly.

"What the hell did you do?" Gabriella asked in a low whisper through gritted teeth as Troy turned to look at her and went to put his hand on top of hers in a comforting way, but she pulled back as the table was silent.

"Come on Brie…it's not that bad." Troy whispered back. "Don't be mad." Troy told her softly as she narrowed her eyes on him even more and they both looked away from each other as Troy was starting to regret Jason's and Chad's 'full proof plan.'

"So…what time do you leave tomorrow Gabs?" Chad asked as his face contorted into pain from a 'thud' sound echoing from under the table and Troy forced a smile on his face as his best friend sent him a look that asked, 'What the hell?' But Troy knew that if they were going to get the girls talking again then they shouldn't actually bring up Gabriella's concert as their first talking topic.

Troy, Jason, and Zeke all narrowed their eyes on Chad as Chad tried to cover up his question before Gabriella could answer. "Um…never mind. I MEANT to ask you…how's…your um…brother?" Chad squeaked out as Troy rolled his eyes.

"I don't have a brother Chad." Gabriella said stiffly.

"That's right…no wonder why I meant to ask Kelsi that." Chad said as if it was the most obvious thing.

Troy could almost kill his best friend and how stupid he was acting, but then again Chad was known to act like that when he was nervous. Troy felt a small smile come onto his face as the guys around him tried to make the girls talk, but they were only producing one word sentences. Troy thought about how nervous Chad was going to be for his wedding day, and all the stupid things he was bound to say. But that was just what made his best friend, his best friend.

"So Troy…how's the living room?" Zeke asked referring to how the girls destroyed it a week ago, but didn't actually say it that bluntly.

Troy chuckled as all four girls narrowed their eyes on Troy as if warning him to not say that they were the reason and their childish behaviors for making him repair it himself. "Um…it's good. We had to replace some furniture, and stuff…but it's all good." Troy said as the waiter came over and took their orders.

"So…do you know what?" Jason started as his smile dropped from his face and Troy had never seen him more serious. Kelsi withdrew her hand from Jason's as she turned to look at him curiously. "I'm sick of this tension between you girls. Fix it." Jason declared as Chad and Zeke nodded and Troy looked around skeptically.

"It's not that easy." Sharpay huffed.

"Well what's stopping you?" Chad countered as Troy only knew tidbits about the argument from what Gabriella let slip. He didn't actually know what started the fight, and neither did any of the other guys. Although they all suspected that something first started between Shar and Kels.

"It's not that easy." Taylor said again as Chad rolled his eyes.

"Well then…at least tell us what you four are fighting about." Zeke persisted.

"It's not that easy." Taylor said as all the guys rolled their eyes again and Gabriella found that all four girls had some kind of sign of amusement on their faces, whether it was a slight curling of the lips like Taylor or Kelsi or a shimmer in the eyes like Gabriella and Sharpay.

"Brie tell me this with a better answer than those three…Are you girls ever going to make up?" Troy asked.

"It's not that--"

"Brie…" Troy groaned.

"Let me finish." Gabriella said quietly as everyone's ears perked up. "It's not that I don't want to, but…I don't know what exactly we're fighting about. All I did was ask a question and then…"

"Things just took off and I voiced my opinion…" Sharpay cut in.

"And I didn't agree so I voiced my opinion…" Kelsi added in as the two shared a quick look at each other that didn't hold daggers as things were slowly mending in their odd way.

"And then Gabi and I tried to stay out of it, but…" Taylor let Gabriella take over.

"We opened our big mouths and we all said some things…"

"And then we destroyed Gabi's and Troy's living room." Sharpay finished as all the guys looked around as they let what the girls just told them sink in.

"But…" Chad said slowly. "What was the question that started this?"

All the girls shared a look as none of them wanted to say it. The air was still iffy with the girls as the fight still lingered around them. But none of the four girls was still super mad at the others. They were at a simmering point and were slowly recovering as this night went on. It was just a matter of time before they would be all jolly again since not one of them meant any harm the week before. They just let the anger get the best of them.

"Um…" Gabriella didn't want to say. What if that put a dent in her relationship with Troy?

Taylor saw Gabriella's look of being uncomfortable as she put her feelings of anger behind her for her best friend. After all, it wasn't really her and Gabriella that had a huge fight, if Taylor had to say which two of them had the biggest blow out, it would be Shar and Kels, even though she and Gabriella joined in in the middle of it.

"We were--" Taylor started.

Gabriella sent pleading eyes towards her way, but then turned towards Sharpay who cut in.

"just talking about…"

"shoes." Kelsi said as Gabriella held in her sigh of relief as all the girls looked up and at each other with triumphant smiles on their faces.

The food was brought over as all the guys gave each other confused faces. "Um…I have to go to the restroom. Excuse me." Sharpay said standing up as Kelsi, Taylor, and Gabriella all looked at each other.

"I'll go with you." Taylor said as Gabriella and Kelsi also pushed back their chairs.

"What, you two are going also?" Jason asked with a kinked eye brow.

Gabriella shrugged, "You can never be too safe. Let's go Kels." Gabriella said as they linked arms like nothing happened. They all knew that it was going to take a while in the bathroom as they weren't going there because they had too, they were going in there to talk about their fight in more detail and to make sure that they all were okay now.

"Do we have to wait until they get back to eat?" Zeke asked as the three other guys shrugged.

"I don't even think they have to go." Jason said as he started eating his steak.

"Well at least they're talking again." Troy said.

"And we don't have to avoid each other anymore." Chad added as he started eating his soup.

"So we're going over to yours Bolton tomorrow night?" Zeke asked as he started to eat his lobster as Troy politely waited for the girls to return.

"Yeah, and now the girls can come too and we can watch the interview Brie is giving on TV." Troy said.

Chad sighed, "Well there's one downer that the girls are tight again." He joked as he felt someone slap the back of his head. "Ow!" He exclaimed as the girls took their respectful seats one by one.

"Shar, I forgot to tell you, but…" Kelsi started, "your red halter top that you had at the dry cleaners was done two days ago so I picked it up along with our things." Kelsi told her as she was referring to herself and Jason.

"Thank you." Gabriella said before she started eating so only Troy could hear as she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

"So what were you four really fighting about?" Troy asked as the two walked into their house and made their way towards the bedroom as Troy took their jackets and just laid them on the table.

"Like we told you…shoes, and then Shar and Kels had a disagreement." Gabriella said nonchalantly as she walked into their walk in closet that still needed more room. Gabriella tore off her short sleeve turtleneck to reveal a black lace bra.

"Mm-hmm." Troy said into her neck as he slipped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his face in her neck. "Well then I guess I'm happy that you four worked everything out."

Gabriella nodded and smiled as one of her hands went up to the back of Troy's neck and directed Troy's face towards her own as she pecked him on the lips. The girls in the bathroom all decided that the guys didn't need to know exactly how the fight had started with how Gabriella had worried about Troy's feelings because it didn't really concern the guys that much as it was all just their opinions that were spoken that day, and as long as they had forgiven each other and were okay then the guys didn't have to worry.

"You guess?" Gabriella asked accusingly with a little laugh at the end as she raised her eye brows.

"Yeah…" Troy said as his lips pecked hers before she could even respond. "I guess." Troy taunted jokingly as he connected their lips and Gabriella's tongue ran across the bottom of his mouth.

Troy opened his mouth as Gabriella slipped her tongue in and Troy skillfully turned Gabriella around as her hands went to the bottom of his dress shirt and started to undo the white little buttons.

"I'm gonna miss you, but I know you'll do great." Troy mumbled against Gabriella's lips as he lead them to the bed and Gabriella's legs hit the bed as they fell down while staying connected at the lips.

Gabriella slowly pulled Troy's light blue dress shirt down his tan arms as he kissed down her exposed neck. "Let me show you how much I'll miss you." Gabriella said huskily in his ear.

Troy grinned against her neck as she let out a moan at where he was sucking, leaving his mark. "Sounds good to me." Troy said as his hands started lowering her black knee length skirt and she kicked them off as Troy's hands started running up and down her sides.

Gabriella's mouth kissed down Troy's exposed chest as her hands worked quickly on his belt and pants as he kicked them off.

They backed up to the head of the bed so Gabriella's head was resting on the pillow and Troy's mouth was kissing down to her breast that were still in her bra. Gabriella quickly flipped them over as her small hands ran up and down Troy's chest teasingly and her mouth neared the hem of his boxers.

"God Brie…" Troy moaned as he felt himself harden at her touch. Gabriella hooked her two index fingers in his boxers and led them down his toned legs and slowly left open mouth kisses near his erection.

Gabriella finally connected her mouth with the tip of his penis as Troy let out a small grunt and Gabriella engulfed him fully in her mouth. Troy felt his pleasure rising as Gabriella's head moved up and down.

"I'm gonna…" Troy was cut off as Gabriella picked up her speed and he released in her mouth and she swallowed everything.

Gabriella crawled up Troy's body as their lips connected in a hurry as they shared a passionate kiss. "My turn." Troy said in a low voice as he flipped them over in the bed. His mouth kissed down Gabriella's jaw bone and to her neck in a rush and started sucking roughly, making sure to leave a mark and leave her skin raw. Gabriella loved seeing his side of Troy as she felt Troy hardening against her thigh again.

Gabriella's hands ran up and down Troy's bare back that was slowly being covered with sweat as she was sure her own back would resemble his. Troy continued kissing down her chest as his hands lifted her back a little to unclasp her bra.

Right when her bra hit the floor Troy's hand connected with one of the mounds as his mouth massaged the other causing more sparks to fly through their bodies.

"Troy…" Gabriella moaned as it was music to Troy's ears just hearing Gabriella's voice sounding so erotic. He switched breasts as Gabriella's back arched in pleasure and her fingers played with the little hairs on the back of his neck causing goose bumps to form on his body.

He kissed down her stomach and his hands slowly dragged her wet thong down her tan legs and rubbed roughly up and down her thighs as she spread her legs more and his tongue ran across her folds. Gabriella shut her eyes in ecstasy as his tongue darted in and out of her causing a moan to erupt throughout her mouth.

He detached his mouth from Gabriella as he slipped a finger into her wet core and Gabriella's hands gripped the bed sheets beneath her as her orgasm was building.

Gabriella was panting as beads of sweet were running down her forehead, "Troy I--"

"Come on Brie…" Troy urged as he added another finger quickly and kissed her stomach as his matted down hair rubbed against her rib cage, right underneath the base of her breasts.

Gabriella's hands were running through Troy's hair as he added a third finger and increased his pace as Gabriella shook and let go as Troy pulled his fingers out and licked them clean in a seductive way that he didn't even know about.

Troy kissed his way up Gabriella's body and their mouths connected again as their hands were running wildly against each other's body like they couldn't get enough of each other as they both tasted that sweat but salty taste of their skins moving against one another.

"I really do love you." Gabriella whispered with a sweet smile on her face as Troy broke his mouth away from her hickey covered neck and looked down at her with his own toothy grin. His thumb and index finger moved a stray curl that was sticking to the side of her face behind her ear as his nose rubbed up against Gabriella's.

"I really love you too." Troy said as their eyes connected and Gabriella leaned up to kiss him again. "Ready?" Troy asked as Gabriella nodded.

"Always." Gabriella replied breathlessly as Troy reached over to the side of the bed and grabbed a condom. He quickly put it on as Gabriella wrapped her arms around him and he pushed smoothly into her.

He moved at a steady pace as the intensity of their eyes drew them closer until their lips met in a hasty heated kiss and Troy picked up the pace as Gabriella's hands were gripping at his back.

Troy grunted into Gabriella's neck as they both were breathing heavily again and their bodies clung to each other. "Faster baby…" Gabriella panted as Troy had no problem picking up his pace and slammed into her harder creating a sound that both of them love.

"You want…to be on…top?" Troy whispered deeply into Gabriella's ear as she could only nod and Troy pulled out of Gabriella slowly as if savoring the moment and they both turned over as Gabriella straddled him.

"I like this view." Gabriella laughed as she had both of her hands on his lower six pack and guided herself down onto Troy.

Troy's hands were gripping both sides of Gabriella's hips tightly as his breathing was staggered to match Gabriella's and more sweat was coming off of their bodies. They were both near their climax's as Gabriella threw her head back and continued to ride Troy as all Troy had to do was watch Gabriella and the way her body moved and he was ready to release, but he tried his absolute hardest to wait for Gabriella.

Their moans and groans echoed through the thin walls as Troy matched Gabriella thrust for thrust. "I'm gonna cum." Gabriella moaned as her walls tightened around Troy and he came into the condom. Gabriella lifted herself off of Troy and collapsed right by Troy as he quickly discarded the used condom and pulled the blanket up they had at the end of the bed over their clad covered sweaty bodies.

"I'm really gonna miss you." Gabriella whispered into Troy's chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I know." Troy said softly as he kissed the top of her head and they both drifted off to sleep.


	33. White Lie

It was the second week of May and everything was going great. Gabriella had a very successful show in Georgia and when she came home Troy surprised her by having every single box out of the house and everything in it's place. He had the closet expanded so they didn't have to keep their clothes in another room and he painted the new addition himself which Gabriella never really knew if he could do or not.

She was busy the past couple of weeks with meetings about doing commercials for advertising different things like face washes, nail polishes, make ups, deodorant, and clothes. But once she got an offer for advertising lingerie Troy drew the line as he asked her playfully, 'Why would you need to model lingerie for everyone else when you do it every night for me?' Gabriella just rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and rejected the offer already having enough offers to do other things.

She had recorded various songs for movies and she even got to do the theme song for a family TV show which she thought was pretty cool and every Wednesday at 7 o'clock she would turn on channel 24 and listen to the song.

She also has been doing various concerts around their town and she loves Troy for being to every single one. The people who handled all the concert stuff pretty much put hers and Troy's name on the dressing room door because they knew Troy was always back there with Gabriella if she wasn't busy and he was always backstage supporting her.

Things were going good for them. They had no more discussions on babies which was kind of a relief to Gabriella because she kept thinking about it more and more once Taylor told her how Chad reacted to her baby scare and Gabriella realized that her and Troy were for sure not ready until they were married which Troy was always hinting around a bit since the playoffs were coming up and then the championship and he would get some time off after that in the summer.

Gabriella yawned a little as she unlocked her car door in the studio's parking lot. She had just gotten out of a long meeting with about 20 different people arguing if she should do a hair commercial, or a swim suit commercial. They got no where as the single women in the meeting were trying to persuade Gabriella to do the swim suit commercial because then one of her songs will be playing in the background, she gets to shoot the commercial and magazine pictures with a hot guy, and it will draw in more of the male crowd.

As oppose to the hair commercial where one of her songs wouldn't be played so it wouldn't indicate whatsoever that she was actually a singer and not some model, but there would be no guy so it wouldn't give anyone some crazy idea that her and Troy were over even though word leaked out somehow that they were living together now.

It ultimately came down to Gabriella's decision on what she wanted to do and she decided on the swim suit commercial, she hadn't done modeling in a while and thought that it could be fun doing something like that again, and one of her songs got to be in the commercial also, plus she would have to do a photo shoot along with a commercial and she would be a in a magazine too.

It sounded like more work which it was, but it was more advertising and it sounded like fun and she already knew the photographer so it wouldn't be that bad.

Gabriella saw a flash and quickly got into her car before the paparazzi could surround her. She had been getting a lot of people following her and she could barely leave her house anymore along with Troy as the press were busy asking absurd questions.

Gabriella drove off leaving the flashes behind her as more paparazzi people came into view and she finally made it to the main road.

Just before Gabriella was about to turn the radio on, her cell phone went off and as she kept her eyes on the rode her right hand felt around in her purse for her ringing cell phone and finally pulled it out as she saw that it was Kelsi calling.

Gabriella flipped it open as she held it to her ear while taking a turn off the busy high way. "Hey Kels." Gabriella greeted her friend with a soft smile on her face as her body was getting comfortable as her busy day was finally settling it's way into her system and making her tired.

"Hey baby." The cool voice greeted back as Gabriella's face scrunched up in confusion. That was not Kelsi's voice. Her voice was sweet, soft, almost quiet, and it definitely was not as deep as the voice that just spoke to her.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess here and say that you're not Kelsi." Gabriella pointed out as she stiffened a giggle already knowing who was on the other side of the phone. She felt her heart speed up at just the sound of his deep throaty chuckle on the other side.

"You got that right. Want to take a wild guess." The voice said as Gabriella could almost hear his smile on the other side of the phone. But what really confused her was that he was on Kelsi's phone when he told her that he would be at the Lakers stadium for practice and then he was going to hit the weight lifting room with Chad, Jason, and Zeke.

"Hmm…" Gabriella pretended to think as she took another turn and continued on her way home. "You're definitely not one of the girls, and your voice sounds to high to be Zeke's, Jason's, or Chad's." Gabriella joked as she could hear Troy scoff on the other end of the phone line. "I'm just kidding Troy, of course I knew that it was my hot good looking boyfriend."

Gabriella heard Troy sigh as she passed several houses, "Don't scare me like that Brie." Troy told her as Gabriella rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's request. Gabriella stiffened a giggle with the guy's voices she heard in the background, "_Bolton, stop flirting and get your lazy ass over here. You talk to her too much, she's probably sick of hearing your voice!_"

Gabriella could almost feel Troy rolling his eyes as he hushed their friends. "Sorry about that, just checking in with you and how the meeting went." Troy said as Gabriella smiled at how caring Troy was.

"It went good. I'm actually going to be doing a commercial and photo shoot soon for a swimsuit line." Gabriella said nonchalantly.

"That's good." Troy's voice echoed through the phone.

"With a guy." Gabriella added quietly ready for Troy's protectiveness to shine through.

"Oh." He said stiffly. "Do you know who?"

Gabriella felt her forehead crease as she tried to remember what Matt said about that. "No." She said unsurely. "I actually don't think we have someone picked out, probably some guy model or other celebrity." Gabriella reasoned as what Matt told her came floating back into her head.

"Oh, maybe it will be some basketball player." Troy joked as Gabriella took one last turn before driving straight.

"Okay so with that being said, are you gonna be home soon?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, I should be, and I have a favor to ask you." Troy added as Gabriella pulled up to the gate and the worker who let people in. She flashed him her id and the middle aged man let her in.

"Anything." Gabriella said as she drove slowly since their house was one of the first ones.

"Can you charge my phone, I kind of forgot to do that last night?" Troy asked in a voice that reminded Gabriella of a five year old asking his mother for a new toy.

"I can do that,…but what do I get in return?" Gabriella's voice came out seductively as she heard Troy swallow on the other line.

"Depends on what you're in need of." Troy's husky voice replied after a moment of thinking over what Gabriella just insinuated.

"But then again, I'm getting kind of tired so I'll see you later?" Gabriella said changing the subject completely as she knew Troy always pouted when she did that.

She loved getting under Troy's skin and implying something and quickly changing the subject as Troy was still left behind thinking about what she implied.

"Don't do that to me Brie." Troy scolded in a hushed tone as she could almost picture Troy's back to his friends as he tried to keep his voice as low and quiet as possible so they didn't hear.

Gabriella just merely giggled at the image that went floating through her head and in one ear and out the other. "Sorry, but…it's worth it."

"Worth it for you." Troy pouted as Gabriella turned off the car.

"So I just pulled in and I'll see you soon." Gabriella scooped up her purse and opened the car door to her car and heard Troy grumble something under his breath. "I love you." Gabriella said in a sing songy voice that she knew Troy couldn't resist.

"I love you too baby." Troy said and Gabriella could just picture the scowl on his face.

"I got to go Troy, and try not to think of me." Gabriella joked again as she walked up to the front door and heard Troy grumble something else in a disappointed tone and she finally hung up with a smile on her face and now when she walked in she wasn't distracted by anything and that's when she realized in the last five minutes that she was tired and exhausted by that day.

* * *

"That's great that you two love each other, but we have play off games to train for." Chad's voice taunted Troy as Troy turned around flipping the cell phone closed as he rolled his eyes at his best friend.

"Just because we made it past the first round doesn't mean you can slack!" Zeke teased.

"Thanks Kels." Troy said handing the phone back to her as Kelsi and Taylor both looked up at him smiling like maniacs. Troy was just lucky that Sharpay wasn't there or she would be tearing him apart by now about why he wanted to talk to Gabriella instead of just cutting out of weight lifting to see her in person.

"What?" Troy asked skeptically as he looked the grinning girls over who sat on a wooden bench with their legs crossed Indian style as moments ago they were also on bikes, but gave up because they said it was too boring.

"Nothing." Kelsi said in an unconvincing tone as she took her phone back from him.

"Bolton!" Jason yelled from across the room. "Are you coming or what?!"

Troy rolled his eyes as he waved his hand effortlessly, "Give me a minute!" Troy knew his friends weren't mad at him, they just liked teasing him about how whipped he was when they were just as bad as he was, they just didn't have their girls traveling so much to do photo shoots, advertising commercials, radio talk shows, or even guest appearances on some shows for the music channels.

Troy turned his head and saw Taylor say something into Kelsi's ear and then both of them giggled as they looked Troy over. Troy looked down at himself and noticed nothing out of the ordinary as he looked back up at them too see both of them biting their lips to try to keep their mouths shut.

"What?" Troy asked as he crossed his arms.

"Nothing." Both girls said simultaneously which was even more suspicious because they said it a little too quick for Troy's liking as he smirked at them. "Aren't you going to go back over there and do your…um…working out thingy?" Taylor asked as Troy kinked an eye brow.

"Working out thingy?" Troy bit back a chuckle as he tapped his foot with the same smirk on his face. Something was up with them and he had a pretty good idea that it had something to do with him. "I think I'm just gonna stand here, I'm pretty comfortable."

Taylor and Kelsi both rolled their eyes as Taylor shrugged, "Fine, we'll just keep talking about girly things."

Troy nodded, if they weren't going to tell him the truth then he could play their games. "Okay, don't mind me at all."

Troy swore he saw Taylor narrow her eyes on him, but she looked away from his eye line too fast and started talking to Kelsi.

"So Kels, what were you saying?" Taylor started with a sickly sweet smile on her face that made Troy wonder how he ever got along with these people, but he knew deep down that they were the best of any friends compared to the ones he had in high school and he wouldn't trade them for anything because somehow, at the end of the day they would be there for each other.

"Oh." Kelsi's voice drew the word out. "I believe we were talking about cramps?" Troy caught the suggestion in her voice and knew that wasn't what they were talking about before he came over.

"Yeah, I get them very bad in my back, what about you?" Taylor asked as Troy saw that her eyes glanced sideways towards him and back to Kelsi as he just smirked and shook his head at how his friends were horrible at picking up conversations on demand.

"Right here." Kelsi pointed to the side of her stomach in her torso as Taylor nodded.

"Yeah, and also--" Taylor continued until Troy cut her off.

He could play their game until they tell him what they were saying. "You know Tay and Kels, it's rude not to include others in the conversation when they're…" Troy walked over by them and sat himself down on the stool in front of the two girls. "Sitting right here." Troy finished.

"Fine, do you get cramps Loverboy?" Taylor asked as Kelsi held in a giggle.

Troy gave them a toothy grin and folded his arms over his chest to show them that he wasn't leaving until they told him. They all had been busy lately and it felt good just to sit down and talk with Tay and Kels, even though it was about something cramps, but it felt good to just bug them like the guys used to do.

"Yeah, I do as a matter of fact." Troy said in a know-it-all tone. "Thanks for asking Tay. I get them in my back too, and then I get these aches in the chest, but Brie takes care of that for me, and of course every guy gets aches in their--"

"Okay, okay." Kelsi interrupted before Troy could finish what he was saying and Troy was doing everything he could to stop himself from laughing his ass off at the shocked Taylor and Kelsi in front of him. Of course they knew what he was going to say, but that didn't mean that they wanted him to say it out loud.

"No, let me finish." Troy persisted as Taylor narrowed her eyes on him in a ticked off way. "And then when Brie gets home she helps me by rubbing my--"

"Oh my God! Do you have to hear your voice talk or will you die if you don't? Because not everyone needs to hear _Mr. Basketball God_ speak." Taylor interrupted him.

Troy just looked at them blankly as if he didn't know what they were talking about, when he knew perfectly and was doing a little victory dance in his head.

"We don't need to know what Gabi does. I think we all know how it's done." Kelsi added.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Troy asked with fake confusion.

Kelsi's and Taylor's face flashed with confusion as they thought Troy was referring to a hand job, and then their faces were priceless as it dawned on them that maybe Troy wasn't even talking about that. "Wh…but…you…and" Kelsi stuttered.

"And rubbing…aches…wait…what are _you_ talking about?" Taylor then accused.

"I was talking about how Brie rubs my back, doesn't Chad and Jason help you guys with aches and cramps?" Troy smiled sweetly at them as Taylor huffed.

"Fine, we'll tell you what we were talking about if you leave us alone." Taylor pouted as Kelsi then took over and Troy just nodded along with Taylor's reasoning.

"So we heard you asked Chad to go to the mall tomorrow?" Kelsi asked in a hushed whisper that Troy had to lean in for to hear more.

Troy knew that was right, but how did Taylor and Kelsi find out so fast as he had only asked Chad about it that morning? As if reading his facial expressions Taylor continued, "Chad told Jason and Zeke when they asked if you two were doing anything this week and they told us." Taylor supplied as Troy nodded.

Troy didn't want this to get out to Gabriella though. It would led to her asking all these questions that he didn't want to give the answer too and then she might get suspicious. He couldn't risk telling her yet or else it might even freak her out and then their relationship would get screwed up.

"Yeah, just don't tell--"

"Gabi." They both finished for him as he nodded. "We know Troy, Jason told us the same exact thing." Kelsi told him as Troy sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"But you do know that we're her best friends and if we find out that you're doing something that could possible end up hurting her then we'll have to castrate you." Taylor warned as Troy's eyes went wide. How was he supposed to react to that. Was he supposed to defend himself and if he was, what was he supposed to say? "So with that said, you want to tell us what you're doing at the mall tomorrow?" Taylor asked sweetly as he shook his head.

"You'll just have to find out later." Troy told them as he stood up. He knew he wouldn't be giving this to Gabriella until basketball was over for the season because then things might just be getting too complicated and even more busier and then they would barely have anytime to themselves. But he just wanted to go to the mall and pick it out to be ready just incase there was that perfect moment before basketball ended, and then he wouldn't be regretting that he missed it. Plus this was a huge decision, and he wanted to make sure that he was 100 percent ready for this, and not just 99.

"And how do you not know we won't tell Gabi?" Taylor called out to his retreating back.

"Because I trust you two." Troy called back as the two girls shared a look and they knew Troy Bolton had something planned, it was just a matter of time that they get it out of their boyfriends. They knew that Troy would tell the guys but not the girls because he knew that girls liked to gossip, but girls could be pretty persuasive when they wanted.

Troy looked forward again as he saw Chad lifting weights, Zeke spotting him, as Jason was holding the TV's remote in his hands while flicking past channels to the TV that was hanging up in the corner of the work out room.

"I'm gonna head out guys." Troy called out as he started for the door and picking up his duffel bag on the way.

Chad put the barbell on the rack again with Zeke's help and sat up from the bench he was just laying on.

"Real productive lifting today!" Chad teased as Troy rolled his eyes and turned around so he was walking backwards with a smile on his face.

"I know! And have fun talking about cramps Tay and Kels!" Troy called out as the two girls' faces dropped as the three guys looked at Troy and then to the two girls with confused and weirded out faces on.

The last thing Troy heard before he shut the door to the training room was Jason's voice, "We have officially lost him."

* * *

When Troy got home and shut the front door behind himself he put his car keys down on the side table they kept by the front door. He took off his jacket and lazily threw it down on the chair by the dining room table as he passed and walked into the living room to see Gabriella sitting cross legged on the couch wearing her black short shorts and a red tank top with her hair up in a messy bun.

She flashed him a smile that made his heart beat faster as she turned off the TV. "Hey baby." Gabriella greeted him as he walked over to her tiredly. "Someone looks tired." She commented as he sat down next to her and pressed a greeting kiss to her left temple.

"Someone is tired." Troy confirmed as Gabriella smiled at him sweetly.

"There's pizza in the fridge, I can go heat it up for you if you want?" Gabriella offered as she was about to stand up, but he put his two hands on her petite waist and pulled her back to him so she was now sitting on his lap.

"No, that's not necessary. I'll eat later." Troy told her as Gabriella rested her head on his shoulder. "It seems like I'm not the only one tired." Troy murmured in her ear as Gabriella nodded against his shoulder.

"I am, but I think for the first time in weeks I don't have anything going on tomorrow as the advertising people are still trying to figure out who I'm gonna do the commercial with." Gabriella said in a quiet voice as her eyes were closed. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

Troy was silent for a minute or two. He couldn't tell her the truth or else she would know that he was going for her and he didn't want to freak her out and ruin what they had together because things could get awkward. He would have to fib a little.

"Um…Chad wanted to go to the mall tomorrow…" Troy wasn't totally lying, he was just covering his bases just incase people got pictures of him at the mall, then him and Chad could just say that they were there because of Chad wanting something for Taylor. "But tomorrow night I'm free. Want to do dinner?" Troy asked.

"Nothing fancy. I don't think I can take anymore people complimenting me." Gabriella said in a small voice as Troy chuckled.

"Fair enough." Troy looked down and saw that Gabriella's breathing had evened out and her eyes were closed as she had just fallen asleep. "I love you." Troy whispered in her ear as he held her tighter knowing that if word leaked out that he was buying what he was planning to the next day then Gabriella might freak out, and he just couldn't risk her finding out because there was no way that he would trade anything for her right now, so he had to resort to a little white lie.

* * *

**Author's note--What do you guys think? Review please and thank you.**


	34. Three Months

"Oh my fucking God. Could this take any longer?!" Chad exclaimed in an urgent whisper so the blonde perky lady in front of them didn't hear. She was too busy going on and on about different ring style to even notice them talking.

Troy rolled his eyes as Chad's hair bounced around while moving his head from side to side with boredom while the soft music played in the background. The bright lights beamed down on them as people walked around them, sometimes doing a double take wondering if they saw right and wondered if they recognized Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth together with a sale person looking at engagement rings.

The words Becky was saying spun around in his head, talking about settings, bands, shape, and size. He knew what he wanted, he just didn't know how to put it in technical terms.

He wanted something elegant, something Brie wouldn't be ashamed of wearing, something she could wear everywhere to tell the world that she was his and he was hers. He wanted something sophisticated, but yet not something that would blind you because of the hard rock taking over her finger, he wanted something like his Brie.

His plan backfired thirty minutes ago when Becky first walked over to them and talked him into looking at their stores magazines that held a more variety of rings that he might benefit from. He just found it time consuming when the ring he was looking for might be right below him in the showcase, but he wouldn't know since he was busy looking through magazines with Chad and Becky went on and on about what settings he should be looking into to keep the diamond in place.

"Excuse, someone else just walked in. I'll be right back Mr. Bolton." Becky dismissed herself as Troy looked up and shut the huge five pound magazine and just nodded as she walked out from behind the counter and away from them.

Troy let out a sigh of relief he didn't know he was holding in as he turned to look at Chad who was wearing one of his many basketball jerseys with his last name on it. "Did you have to wear that?" Troy motioned to his shirt as Chad just looked down, making his little tight curls fall forward slightly.

He looked back up with curious dark brown almost black eyes and shrugged with a white grin. "This way if someone saw me, they'd probably think I was some crazy fan that wanted to look famous."

Troy creased his forehead at his friend's thinking. It didn't matter however though, Becky knew who he was and promised not to say anything if he just signed an autograph for her son which was no big deal.

"Yeah, sure. No one would ever suspect you were the real you." He said sarcastically as Chad was oblivious to his tone. He swiveled around in his chair so he was not facing the counter again and looked down. "How did you do this for Tay?"

Chad turned too and looked down at the expensive rings, just waiting to be bought. "I had her sister come with me and she helped." Chad made it sound so simple, but Gabriella didn't have a sister and it's not like he wanted to fly all the way out to New York and ask her mother's permission to ask for her only daughter's hand in marriage.

Plus Troy still had time to ask Gabriella. He didn't know when exactly but he wanted it to be soon, but after this basketball season. They had one more game before the championship. This game happened to be away, and if they did make it to the championships then it was going to be hosted in their opponents stadium on the fifth of June.

"So have you found something because if not then I know this place that's at the front of the mall and all you have to do is put a quarter in it and twist and then voila, the machine picks for you as a little ball comes out holding the ring in it." Chad said with fake excitement and chuckle as Troy glared at him.

"I don't know. How do I know if this is the right thing to do?" He asked getting a second feeling of nerves as Chad looked at him like he just grew two heads. "What?"

"You love her right?" Chad almost liked demanded, trying to get his point across.

"Yeah." Troy answered automatically as he looked at his best friend.

"And you already live with her right?"

"Yeah." Troy said again getting slightly impatient about where his friend was going.

"And something inside of you must have been thinking about this because the Troy Bolton I knew before he started dating Gabs was a whole different person who didn't even look past the next week, so you must be ready or else you probably would've already ran and gotten cold feet. And that's before you bought the ring." He added as Troy knew that he was right.

Before Gabriella he didn't even look past the next week, he just took each day by day as a laid back guy, but now he really wanted a future. He wanted a wife, a family, maybe a dog, a son who would look up to him, a girl who would look like Gabriella with his eyes. He wanted something with Gabriella, of course this was the right decision.

"Okay, so now let's talk about ring sizes." Becky's voice came back as Chad and him looked at the too eager girl.

"Um…" Troy scratched the back of his neck. "I don't exactly know what size." He said it as it came out awkwardly, but it was true. He had no idea what size Gabriella wore, he didn't even know that they had ring sizes.

Becky gave them an encouraging smile. "Let me let you in on a little tip, but it's risky if you don't do it right." She whispered as Chad and him both leaned in to hear her as if it was that important. "Take one of her rings that she wears still, and bring it in. We can measure it and give it back to you in less than a minute and then you have to return it before she notices it missing." Becky told them and Troy smiled brightly.

That could work. He knew she usually wore this red ruby ring when she had a show which she didn't have until a couple of more days, and he could just slip it casually into his pocket without her noticing and return it later that same day. It could definitely work, and Troy froze completely.

"Troy, you okay?" Chad asked with worry as he saw the trance his best friend was in. He waved a hand in front of his face, but Troy didn't even blink.

Chad looked to where he was looking and smiled. Troy knew this was right, there were signs all around him telling him that he was doing the right thing. It was as if the world was screaming at him to just ask her. "I know what ring I want." Troy finally said as Becky smiled at the two dumbstruck guys.

* * *

_"Troy…" Her voice panted as her hands desperately clung to his shoulders to keep some kind of control, but was having no such luck as his fingers continued to pump at an increasingly fast pace. Her hips bucked with each thrust Troy was ensuing on her body._

_Troy's swollen bruised lips smirked against her right breast, every once in a while biting down to give himself pleasure by just hearing her moan._

_"I need…you now." Gabriella finally got out as her walls contracted around his fingers and she shuddered underneath him. No matter how many times they did this, each orgasm seemed to move up a whole other level._

His hair was in wet strands, right above his eyes making him flick it to the side every other minutes. He had a beige towel wrapped firmly around his hard waist, leading up to his hardened six pack that was looking increasingly good right now.

He smirked in the mirror as she knew that he knew she was watching from laying down on the bed, through the cracked door and in the reflection of the mirror. She smiled back as he continued brushing his teeth.

Gabriella knew he could possible be the only guy who could make gurgling mouth wash sexy, but she wasn't complaining. He bent over and his perfectly tan shoulders slouched forwards, the little hairs on the back of his neck stood from the cold air hitting him, and his back rippled out into a glossy tan skin due to little traces of water still on him.

Gabriella knew she wouldn't get to see Troy for three days due to his away play off game and she had an album signing along with a photo shoot she couldn't blow off, but Troy said this could be pay back for missing it in person, and she wasn't arguing.

_Her hands gripped his sweaty neck and pulled his mouth near hers so she could lean up and connect their plump lips. Their tongues dueled in an unquestionable fight for power as Troy ended up winning once his hand grazed her breasts again and Gabriella lost all senses as he pulled back and smirked down at her._

_"God I love you." Troy breathed out in a heavy pant, his blue eyes already as dark as they could be on the border line of dark blue and almost black._

_He was already hard again since she gave him a blow job five minutes prior. She picked up her lower half and rolled her hips against his pelvis smirking as he tried to hold in a groan, but was unsuccessful._

_"I love you too." Gabriella whispered back and then gasped as Troy pelted himself inside of her. Something was different though, it was a good feeling, but something was definitely different, but she couldn't question him as her body automatically started moving with his, the bed banging in the background as their moans filled the room._

Troy wiped his mouth on a hand towel before bending over and picking up his red and white boxers and sliding them on, tossing the towel on the ground carelessly. He knew she was still watching as her eyes adjusted to the light after taking a nice hour nap.

"Someone's enjoying the view!" Troy called out and she heard his cockiness in his voice, but smirked nonetheless. She wasn't complaining.

"And someone's not denying it!" She called back as she could almost hear his smile through the sound of him zippering up his loose fitting jeans before coming out and dumping the towels he used in the hamper.

He winked at her once before turning away from her and opening the chestnut dresser and rummaging through it for a shirt. Gabriella smiled as she stood up soundlessly and went up on her tiptoes while lifting her hands over her head, letting her burgundy blouse and white lace tank top underneath pull up a little, revealing her tan flat stomach.

She had just gotten done with an hour nap much needed as she had been working non stop, promoting her album. She was kind of happy that they actually got to go over to Taylor's and Chad's house to just hang out before her meeting with Matt at the studios.

She went down flat on her black boots again as her black knee length skirt swayed on her hips as she walked over to Troy. She was dressed in a cute professional type of clothing, but still managed to pull it off as being sexy, at least that's what Troy told her.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around the oblivious Troy and brought her mouth against his bare back to where she could reach. Troy stopped looking for a shirt and smiled to himself as Gabriella's warm lips continued to move across his back.

Her hands gripped his upper arms now, slowly moving them up to his shoulder blades to massage the worn out body of Troy Bolton. She knew he was sore from playing and practicing so much basketball, and most nights she tried to help, but that just ended with them panting heavily in bed and their bodies even more exhausted.

_Gabriella's leg was over Troy's shoulder, accepting the full length of her boyfriend, pounding into her as she was sure the pictures were shaking on the walls. She couldn't move her hands as Troy had them pinned above her head with just one hand._

_He was marking her again. Ripping his teeth into her flesh as he moved against her body. Gabriella couldn't wrap her mind around the concept that something was different, but it was just like an instinct. She just knew it, she didn't have to think about it. Something was weird and it was like nagging at her until she realized it._

_"You feel so good." Troy grunted into her neck as he yanked his mouth off of her and pushed his pelvis into her even more, making her moan in response to his penetrations._

_She clenched her eyes shut in pleasure as her hands struggled against his grasp and he smirked against her chest, right above her perked breasts. "Troy…" Gabriella cried out in frustrations as he drew hot designs on her skin with his tongue that was only just minutes ago running wildly over her body._

_"Yes Brie?" Gabriella knew just by his voice that he had to muster up every ounce of breath he had to say those two words without stopping to take another breath._

_Gabriella yelped in response as his other hand that wasn't holding her down connected with her clit and ran across it, sending her body jerking with even more pleasure._

"How long do we have until we have to leave?" He questioned quietly with his eyes shut, and even though Gabriella didn't know since he was looking away from her, she still knew exactly what she was doing to his body.

"Twenty minutes." She replied and before she knew it Troy turned quickly with his hands gripping her lower back and neck to make sure she couldn't move as he brought his lips to hers without hesitation.

Gabriella's tongue slipped into his open, awaiting mouth and swirled around his tongue, not giving him the satisfaction of dueling with him as she would dart her tongue away from his before he could respond.

Her legs started walking backwards as her hands roamed his body and finally landed on his upper waist band of his loose jeans and traveled down wards, but something was off. There was something hard pushing into her thigh, and it wasn't Troy.

Gabriella's right hand came up a little, getting ready to slip itself into his pocket to examine the hardened small object, but it was like her skin touched something smoking hot as Troy reacted almost too quickly and pushed her down on the bed as he followed, landing softly on top of her with a smirk as if playing off nothing happened.

Gabriella smiled up at him with questions going through her eyes as he smiled his dazzling smile. She knew it was probably just a couple of hard pieces of candies that he probably forgot to take out. Maybe even a keychain that he thought looked cool.

"What was--" Gabriella was cut off as Troy pushed her back into the bed, his hands slid themselves up and under her white tank top, and burgundy blouse, running over her red lace bra making her nipples became hardened peaks instantly.

"What?" Troy asked showing off his white teeth as he pulled away.

"That thing in--" Gabriella was cut off again as Troy withdrew a hand from her top midriff and reached under her black skirt, running tauntingly across the bottom of her red lace panties, becoming dangerously close to her core.

"Thing?" Troy questioned as his mouth dove down towards her neck and started sinking his teeth in, making her forget that she was even talking about something.

"Thing in…your um…thing?" Gabriella finished off lamely as a little strangled moan came from her and Troy pulled back reluctantly with amusement on his face however.

"Thing in my thing?" He asked again curiously as his hands continued massaging her body all over, his fingers just playing along the borderline of ripping her panties off so she could help him take care of his 'problem' now.

"What?" Gabriella stuttered as Troy pressed a kiss to her and took his hands back slowly, as if he was deciding something.

"Exactly." He pecked her again as if his mission was accomplished, but Gabriella had no idea what just happened there.

_"Hands." Gabriella gasped out in a mingled cry with every fiber in her being telling her to move along with him. "Please?" She asked as Troy shook his head no before connecting their mouths again, loving the fact that he was in control as he knew Gabriella would be getting back at him later. But this was his 'punishment' for her not being there for their next play off game, but he understood, he just liked seeing her make it up to him._

_"Nope." He said simply as both of them knew they wouldn't be able to last much longer. Troy did the one thing he thought wasn't possible as he ached for a release, but he slowed his pace as Gabriella's eyes went wide_

_"Troy!" She groaned as she tried to pick up her hips to force him to go faster, but he was going as slow and steady as possible, all the while enjoying it._

_"Yes?" He asked innocently as his bangs fell in front of his eyes and he flicked the wet strands off to the side as you could make out the visible sweat beads on their bodies._

_"Fuck Troy, faster." Gabriella panted. "I need you."_

_"That's all?"_

"What are you doing?" Gabriella questioned softly as he was still lightly laying on her with her legs bent at the knees so they were creating a 90 degree angle to stay on the floor.

Troy twirled a curl of hers in between his fingers. "Remembering this."

Gabriella smiled at him as she moved his hair out of his eyes so she could see them fully. "Well I hope you have a picture painted because we have to go now." Gabriella said as she pecked him on the side of his mouth sloppily and slid out from beneath him.

Troy just stared at her as he sat on the bed while leaning back on his hands with his bare chest still in the open. He watched her straighten out her blouse, comb her fingers through her hair, and rearrange the necklace that was on her neck.

He smiled as she turned to look at him, and rolled her eyes. "I guess you're not moving." She walked over to the dresser and pulled out the first shirt she picked up and threw it at him only to have it land to the side of him.

"Hey Brie?" He called out and self consciously could almost feel the black box grow bigger in his pocket, but now wasn't the time to ask her. Was it? "Um…" He couldn't believe he was about to ask her there. "Nothing." He filled in dumbly as Gabriella walked over to him and stood between his legs and rested her arms lazily over his shoulders, caging his neck in between her wrists as she smiled down at him.

"Everything okay?" She questioned softly.

"Yeah. More than okay. You ready to go?"

"Um actually, I was wondering if you knew where my red ring was? I can't seem to find it and it's been missing for a couple of days now." Gabriella said as she walked away from him as his eyes bugged out not believing that he forgot to put it back that morning again as she was taking a nap. Chad warned him and made fun of him two days ago once he realized for the first time that he still had her ring, and had been planning on returning it for days now.

"Um…no." He stood up and put his shirt over his head with a sympathetic smile towards Gabriella as she frowned into the mirror going through her jewelry once again.

_"I know you can go faster." Gabriella's voice taunted him as he knew that she was using a mocking battle plan against him to get him to move around inside of her. And it was kind of working. "I mean, I'm kind of getting comfortable."_

_Gabriella smirked as he crashed his lips down onto her, forgetting that he wanted to be in control as he let her hands spring free and brought down his own calloused hand to slip in between their bodies and rub fiercely over her breasts, reminding her that he could still keep the spark, even though neither one of them needed to be reminded._

_He thrust deeply inside of her at a faster rate than usual now as Gabriella's chest was heaving against Troy's hard one, her two mounds of flesh gliding across his sweaty chest with resistence as dry sweat was on both of their bodies, turning him on even more._

_"Oh God…" Gabriella moaned as her hands gripped his shoulders now, pulling him even closer, wrapping her legs around his waist, letting him hit her g-spot._

_"I'm close." Troy breathed into her ear as her walls contracted around him. "Come on Brie." Troy urged as he continued to move his body against hers._

_Gabriella's walls closed around Troy as that was more than enough to send him into his own orgasm and he spilled his seed into her while they both were panting like crazy._

* * *

"Glad to see that you're on time for once." Matt teased as Gabriella rushed into the office of busy looking people, either putting together files, working on the phone or computer, or even talking to other higher people about other bands.

"Nice to see you too Matt, now what's this meeting about really? You sounded too excited on the phone earlier." Gabriella commented.

"You'll see." He said as he held the door open for her only to be greeted by a room full of people, but more specifically her people who have been working on her advertising, music producing, and other necessities that she needed to have to promote her album. They were all sitting at a long table with a spot open for her and Matt closest to the head of the table as a friendly looking middle aged woman sat at the head.

"Nice to see you again Miss Montez." The woman greeted as she stood up and held out her hand which Gabriella shook gracefully.

"Nice to see you again too Michelle. Shall we get started?" Gabriella asked as multiple people around the room nodded as her and Matt took their seats. "So what's up?"

"Long story short, we have great news." Another person spoke from directly across from Gabriella as she was guessing he was like Michelle's right hand man.

Gabriella looked around at everyone's beaming faces as if what they were accomplishing came true over night.

"We want you to go on tour for three months!" Michelle exclaimed happily.

_They laid in a spoon position with Troy's chin resting in the nook of her neck, brushing the curls away softly so he could breath in her scent more._

_His hands rested on her petite waist as her fingers absentmindedly played with his. She should've felt at peace naturally, as that being her first instinct, but she now knew what was different. What was so odd about their little break from the world._

_The feeling of nerves filled her as she heard Troy sigh contentedly from behind her as he pressed a kiss to her shoulder blade before laying his head down on the pillow next to her. Her first instinct was to go to the store and buy a test, but she wouldn't until it was absolutely necessary, as she tried to push her first feeling out of her mind and body, and let her second feeling take over so she could sleep in the hands of Troy._

_But the little mistake they forgot about crept into her mind._

_...They didn't use a condom._

**Author's Note--So what do you guys think. First off I want to apologise, I would have had this out way sooner, but my computer got a virus and I had to restart everything and erase everything on my computer so it was back to it's original form when we first bought my computer, so i lost my already half wirtten chapter and all my other files, so that put a damper on my mood, but I hope this chapter makes up for it. If not then I guess all I can say is oh well. Um, thanks for the reviews, they helped me get this story up again as I was kind of not in the mood for writing after the whole virus thing, but now I'm back and expect an update for my story Distractions in a couple of days too. Thanks.**

* * *


	35. Worry

She was confused. She didn't know what was the right choice because if she chose the wrong thing her other life could go down the drain. It had been one day exactly since she found out that a tour was being set up for her. It was six days and then she had to make a decision whether to pursue her dream or stay with Troy.

She sighed as she sat on her bed with a blanket wrapped around her body and a steaming hot cup of coffee next to her by the bedside table. Troy had been gone that morning for basketball practice and she had the house to herself.

She leaned her head back against the pillow as she looked straight ahead from laying on her side. She clutched the blanket tighter to her body as her eyes drooped a little. She was tired, but then again she had been turning and tossing all night long thinking about her situation.

There was a possibility that she could go on tour and still stay with Troy, but she had a feeling Troy wouldn't like that. Of course she would be coming back in a couple of weeks for Taylor's and Chad's wedding and she even was going to be the halftime performance at the championships that year which just happened to be all the way over in New York. She just hadn't told Troy yet that she would be there for sure.

Gabriella let her eyes close all the way as she knew that if she couldn't at least fall asleep then she could at least rest since she had another photo shoot. But she wasn't doing this alone, it was for a sports magazine that was doing something with the LA Lakers so therefore they asked some of the well known players to bring their wives, fiancée, and girlfriends to the shoot as well.

And since Troy was the captain he got to do this huge interview and somehow the idea of getting Gabriella to do an exclusive interview popped into the magazine publisher's mind because now she was supposed to give one too.

Gabriella was in love with Troy, there was no question about it, but couldn't their relationship last a couple of months without seeing each other? If a relationship was truly good couldn't it stand anything, even a little time away from the other person? And it wasn't like Gabriella wanted to leave Troy, that was completely opposite of what she felt, she just needed to go further in her career. She needed to know if she could have something more.

She would ask Troy to come with her too, but that was almost imposible as he would have to reschedule a lot of things. And even though he got some down time where he could come out and be with her over on the East Coast, he still had magazine interviews set up throughout the whole summer every once in a while, he had photo shoots, advertising commercials, and kids' events for foundations that were raising money for a good cause. Gabriella couldn't let him reschedule everything just for her, that would be too selfish.

She sighed as she moved her head a little deeper into the pillow and a stray curl fell in front of her face. Gabriella lifted the blanket a little over her head to block out the sun, and she would've rolled over, but her back was aching a little bit.

She heard the front door open and close, and within a minute footsteps were heard on the stairs. Gabriella let a soft smile enter her face as she thought about Troy and how sweaty he would be from just working out with the guys, but it faltered as she still couldn't think of a way to tell Troy about the tour she was offered, and it's not like tours came around all that often, but she wanted to have a decision before telling Troy what was up.

"Hey baby." Troy cooed as his slightly warm hands cupped the side of her face that wasn't against the pillow and pulled the blanket away from her head.

She opened her eyes a little and smiled. "You still tired?" He asked as she sighed. She had been feeling tired a lot lately, she didn't even think twice about two weeks ago and how they had unprotected sex.

"Yeah, just resting my eyes." She leaned up a little and kissed him on the cheek. "How was your work out?"

Troy shrugged as he was still kneeling down by her. "Okay, I just have to hop in the shower before that damn interview." He cursed as she let out a small giggle.

She lifted up her hand and softly moved his matted bangs out of his eyes. "Okay, I think I'll just stay here for now then." She yawned as she still couldn't believe how tired she felt. It wasn't like her to be tired, but she pushed it to the back of her mind. She had a lot on her mind, but she was trying to push through it and act like her normally happy self so Troy wouldn't suspect anything was up.

He gave her a weird look but she could tell he quickly tried to hide it so she wouldn't see as he gave her a small smile and brushed a curl out of her face. "Okay, you sure you're okay? You seem kind of warm." He pointed out as he put the back of his hand to her forehead.

Gabriella let out a chuckle as she knew that he was just being his over dramatic self now, fussing over every detail. "Maybe that's because your hand is sweaty." Gabriella pointed out as Troy just flashed her an innocent smile.

"Or it's because you've been working too much." She sighed as he said this, giving him a somewhat apologetic smile. But she was doing what she loved, but then again she also loved spending time with Troy.

"Just go take a shower Mr. Basketball Captain." Gabriella taunted as Troy stood up and rolled his eyes at her playfully.

"You do realize you're the one who actually agreed to giving an individual interview, and that does come with the unspoken rule of not talking about me." Troy said cockily with a smirk.

Gabriella for the first time noticed him wearing a gray short sleeve shirt with the sleeves cut off at the seams and black shorts. His eyes were twinkling and were even a deeper blue than normal, and she knew that he was already worrying about her.

He stared at her and she stared back. She really wanted to just tell Matt that she wasn't going to go on the tour, but this could be her huge chance. Things like this didn't happen too often and she had never been on one before, what if this was like her fate? She loved music and she loved Troy, and right now the two just didn't mix.

"…What?" Gabriella asked hesitantly as he opened his mouth to say something, but shut it before giving her another white tooth smile.

"I love you, you know that right?" He asked as her forehead creased. Did he already suspect something was different?

"Yeah. I love you too." She replied automatically as she gave him an urging smile. "Now go shower up, we have to leave soon."

Troy nodded as he walked into their bathroom and shut the door. Gabriella sighed as it shut and laid back down on the bed, curled up into a ball, but she couldn't fall asleep.

She wanted everything to be simple again, she wanted the answer to her problems written somewhere in stone so she knew that whatever she chose was the right choice, she just wanted Troy to understand.

* * *

The coolness of the building hit him as the door behind him closed, the summer sun slipping away from beating down the back of his neck. The big building greeted him with busy people behind desks, most of them all talking on the phone or typing away on the computer.

He slipped his hand in hers as her soft hand seemed warmer than usual. Troy looked down at his girlfriend with a smile as she smiled back at him with what looked to be like a smile that took a little more effort to show right now. Troy tried to hide his concern as he looked ahead of them and to the big five foot high desk that had a brunette woman working behind it, writing something down furiously as she had the phone attached her ear.

He had been here various times before with his team as on the upper levels of the building the floors were more warehouse formatted instead of furnished like this lobby. After all, on the upper levels that was where the photo shoots were done.

He gave Gabriella's hand a little squeeze as the receptionist looked up while still listening on the other line of the phone conversation she was supposedly in and a big grin emerged on her face. She quickly put the person on the other line on hold as Troy took this as their cue to walk over there now and check in.

"You ready?" He questioned out of the side of his mouth as he heard Gabriella let out a strangled sigh which was supposed to hide her yawn.

"Uh-huh." Her voice came out in the sweet angelic tone she always used, it was just the way that she was reacting to everything else. She seemed so distant that morning, as he didn't talk to her the previous night since she got in late after her meeting and he had to get up early for practice at five.

And it also worried him how she always had simple answers, she wouldn't elaborate if he didn't ask her too and it almost made him nervous. He didn't do anything to upset her, did he?

Troy started walking with Gabriella in step with him. "Good after noon Mr. Bolton and Miss Montez." The receptionist greeted with a smile she was trained to wear for all the people her company that she worked for had come in for a photo shoot.

"Some of your team is already here so you can just head up to floor seven and that's where the photo shoot will take place for the team and then from there the photographer and your interviewer will take it from there as your individual shots will be on a different floor." The woman recited.

"Thank you." Troy heard Gabriella reply sweetly as she started walking, Troy behind her since their hands were still connected. There was a silence between the two as they reached the elevator after walking down the long hallway.

Troy took this time to look at Gabriella. She leaned forward and pressed the 'up' button. She looked professional, but still sexy as ever in her dark blue jeans that fit her every curve, her black high heel boots, and a peekaboo printed cami with mixtures of reds. It was also curved into a V-neck style, letting you imagine what was underneath.

The elevators ding of a bell indicating that it reached their floor took him out of his thoughts as they both walked in. Her hair swayed a little as she turned around and leaned back against the doors right when they shut. Her small hand reached out and pressed their number to get to the seventh floor.

He smiled at her as her eyes caught his and she didn't look away. He inched closer to her, his hands sliding down her slender arms to connect with her hands at her side, his body keeping her close to the wall, and his breath on her face.

"I'm starting to enjoy photo shoots." He breathed against her lips as her eyes never left his. And although she was physically with him, he still felt that she wasn't all the way there, like her mind was somewhere else. It would be a lie if Troy said he wasn't worried.

Gabriella let out a small breath as her thumbs ran over his knuckles. "I bet." Her voice was mock as a smirk played at her mouth, her corners twitching upwards until she couldn't hold it in anymore and a real smile came over her features, but something was still off. Her smile just wasn't full, like it used to be. Maybe something happened at her meeting yesterday because normally she would've told him how it went, but she hadn't spoken one word about it.

But Troy pushed it aside as he didn't want to upset her at their photo shoot just incase something did happen, and he somehow made it worse.

"You look beautiful Brie." He connected their lips lightly as his tongue instinctively slipped into her mouth, tangling with hers, letting her right hand drop he brought up his hand and stroked the side of her face which was still rather warm compared to normal.

It took Gabriella a second to respond as she lightly sucked on his bottom lip before Troy pulled back and the elevator door opened revealing a huge room that had some tables on it with food and drinks set up, some chairs for sitting around at the empty tables to rest and then a backdrop where the photo shoot would be taking place and various items would be used for entertainment.

Troy stepped out of the elevator followed by Gabriella as some of his teammates heads turned and they nodded at him, motioning for him and Gabriella to come over by them and their girlfriends or wives.

"Hey man, I see Gabi has brought you on time." Chad joked as they did their guy hand shake and Troy rolled his eyes. Just because before he started dating Gabriella he happened to be a little late to events Chad has never forgot to remind him of that.

Troy looked over his shoulder for a quick second and saw Gabriella talking with Taylor, or more like listening as Gabriella just nodded her head to something Taylor was telling her animatedly with hand gestures. Gabriella just looked like she wanted to be anywhere other than here.

"MONTEZ!" A voice boomed throughout the room as everyone got quiet and this was the first time that Troy actually looked around and saw that Jason and Zeke were there talking off in the middle of the room with Sharpay and Kelsi, Ryan was there but he didn't bring anyone as other players too didn't bring anyone, but the one person that was missing was their coach.

Troy looked at Gabriella as a man approached her and everyone watched as Gabriella's confused face offered a small smile while biting her lower lip. "Long time no see." The man taunted before engulfing his girlfriend in a bone crushing hug. Troy looked at Chad who shot him a questioning look to which Troy just shrugged and decided to head over to his girlfriend who was being hugged by another man.

"Wow, Raul, I didn't realize you were the photographer." Troy heard his girlfriend's voice and noticed the camera that was around _Raul's_ neck as he finally let go of his girlfriend.

"Of course, they need the best for the Lakers and who else would fit that description." The medium height, dark brown haired, pale guy said as he and Gabriella shared a smile and if Troy didn't know any better Gabriella looked almost nervous. "So what's this I hear about you quitting modeling?"

Troy took this as his cue to step in as he came up from behind Gabriella and put his arm around her waist, drawing her near while flashing the photographer a smile. "Hey baby." Troy kissed the top of her head as he held out his free hand to Raul. "Hey, I'm Troy Bolton."

The man rolled his eyes as he shook his hand nonetheless. "Right, and I'm a dumbass who doesn't know who the Lakers Captain is." There was sarcasm in his voice to which all three of them gave chuckles too. "I'm Raul, I'll be the photographer for this whole thing, including yours and Gabriella's individual shoot, Gabriella and I go way back to when she first started out." Raul explained as Gabriella buried her body closer to his.

"Right, so…are we starting soon?" Troy asked knowing Gabriella didn't particularly like talking about her past.

Without out even answering Troy Raul clapped his hands two times making people stop talking and listen. Troy looked around and saw no sign of his coach anywhere, but did see other people dressed properly start setting up lights and getting out a lot of basketballs for the team.

"Okay people, your coach isn't here so I'm just gonna start on individuals and couple photos. We have a magazine to fill on just you guys and God damn it we're gonna do it even if that means going beyond the basketball topic." Raul announced as Troy had a strike of panic flow through his body. Go beyond basketball? What was he gonna have them do, pose in football stances?

Gabriella must have seen him tense up as she leaned up and whispered, "Don't worry, it'll be easy."

"Okay, so instead of moving to another floor we'll just use this one and I think in all fairness we'll let the Captain go first." Troy felt everyone's eyes on him as Gabriella nudged him forward. Photo shoots were never something he could get used to, but at least he wasn't modeling any underwear or boxers for advertising like his sports manager wanted him to in the past.

Troy grabbed onto Gabriella's hand at the last minute, making her stumble forward a bit before following him reluctantly one step behind. If he was gong to do this he was going to do the couple pictures first before the single ones, and if he got lucky maybe Raul would want to shoot Gabriella's single pictures first.

"So I guess we're doing you two together first." Raul pointed out with a laugh as Troy nodded to confirm before Gabriella had a chance to speak. "So today we only have five couples here from the team. We already have a fun couple." Troy nodded that would be Jason and Kelsi, they were always finding ways to have fun. "We have the romantic couple." Troy looked at Zeke and Sharpay and sighed, Zeke was far more romantic then him and tended to not mess up as much too. "The getting serious couple." Chad and Taylor's laugh could be heard with a mixture of various other males' laughs. "And the sweet couple." Troy knew that Raul wasn't talking about him and Gabriella even though they were pretty sweet, but instead he was referring to a guy named Damian and Kendra who were always sweet and nice around everyone.

"So what I want you two to be is the lust, passion, hot filled couple. Can you pull it off?" Raul asked as Troy smirked. He was starting to come around with the idea of this photo shoot.

"Absolutely." He answered as Gabriella just nodded her head.

"Great, now undue a couple of buttons Bolton and Gabriella sweetie, just do how you did it the summer of 2000." Raul called out before walking away and speaking very loudly to one of the workers. "Switch the couch and move in the bed." Troy followed where Raul was pointing and sure enough a queen size bed was in the corner of the room.

"I was half naked then!" Gabriella yelled after him as he just flicked her off with a hand.

"You okay with this?" Troy asked as he put two hands lightly on her upper arms and turned her so he was all the way facing her.

"Yeah, I used to do this all the time. Plus, now I won't be acting." Gabriella quickly kissed his cheek before running off towards Taylor before he could say anything.

It was a good thing she said that, she was still the Gabriella he knew. It gave him a reassurance that maybe he was just imagining something was different about her.

* * *

Everyone's eyes were on them. His body was pressing into hers. His head nuzzled into her face, pressing kisses on the side of her face that no one was watching. Her small fingers playing with the undone buttons on his black long sleeve shirt which he had the sleeves pushed up halfway, letting the color radiate his tan skin even more.

Her head turned, looking right at Raul as lights shined down on her, a constant flashing occurred reminding her that Raul was getting everything on camera. Her face showed longing, passion, lust and she knew it because it wasn't an act. She was slowly pushing the thought of her tour out of her mind, to think about some other day as she just wanted to enjoy this with Troy.

His hands inched her shirt a little higher up, but not too high to expose anything and his fingers drew lazy circles on her bare skin. Raul was yelling things, saying they were perfect, but she couldn't let her mind relax. She couldn't just forget about the amazing offer she heard about the previous day, no matter what she did and no matter who she was with. There was just no way around it.

Troy's head popped up as a wolf whistle was heard and they both looked to see Taylor hit Chad on the arm as him, Jason, and Zeke were trying to hide their laughs.

"That's great you guys, now I want to see hot, passion, lust." Raul called out. "Troy, lean your forehead against Gabriella's, let's see some intense staring, like you two haven't seen each other in years."

Troy leaned his forehead against hers, both their mouths slightly ajar as brown met blue. Their hands interlacing, hanging over the side of the bed, Gabriella's legs tangling with his, slowly wrapping around his waist so when he stood she would come up with him in a straddling position, and their noses rubbed up against each other.

"That was great guys. Take a break, I need film." Raul said, but Troy nor Gabriella heard as the people in the background shut off the lights, Raul walking away, the basketball team starting to talk again. Everyone had disappeared as Troy leaned down and connected their lips briefly.

"If this is how you pose with me, just think what you'll do with the team." Gabriella joked as he smirked down at her.

"You asked for it now." Troy said as Gabriella felt her forehead crease and then her eyes went wide as Troy's fingers started running wildly at her side and laughter filled the air around them.

"Troy." She gasped as she squirmed from beneath him. She tried catching her breath, but found it useless as she kept laughing, not being able to help herself. This is what she needed to bring her out of her distraught mood, a little fun.

"I love you." He breathed against her lips as his fingers ceased and for the first time in a day he saw that gorgeous smile of Gabriella's. There was no double meanings to it, there was no faults to it, and there was no mistake. She was smiling and it made him stop the worry for now as just seeing her like that, put a smile on his own face.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Author's Note--Thank you for all the reviews. I love them all and I am glad that people are enjoying this story. Now just tell me what you think on this one, and next chapter I'm alreayd in the process of writing and to let you guys all in on a secret, Troy finds out about the tour..."Gasp" I know, I wonder how he'll react, tell me what you think in a review and I'll post it as soon as I've finished writing it, and also...Check out my new trailer for my new story, Love In Disguise, which won't be coming out with new chapters until this story and Distractions is absolutely done. Thanks.**


	36. Coming Clean

The guys were busy playing basketball out in Chad's backyard. The telephone wasn't ringing to somehow magically distract her best friend from throwing questions at her. The frozen pizza wasn't nearly done as it still had 15 minutes left so all Gabriella could do was try her best to hide her confusion and nerves while Taylor kept prying for information about what was wrong.

In reality though, nothing was technically wrong. She had a loving boyfriend for quiet some time now, her music was a hit and she has an offer to go on tour, the only problem is she only had two days to decide as it was already Friday and she would then leave on Monday. The only real problem was is that she hadn't told Troy yet or made up her mind.

The tour is something Gabriella had dreamt about since she was a little kid and did her first talent show. It was something her dad often boasted to everyone that would listen that his little girl would get somewhere in the big world, that she already had her life planned out, and Gabriella was sure that no matter and no matter when she would somehow go on some tour. Whether it was because she was a stage crew assistant, or the lead singer, she was going to go sometime in her life.

"Gabi…Gabi…are you okay?" Taylor's worried voice shook her out of her thoughts as Gabriella turned away from staring out of the window sill that lead back to Taylor's backyard where the guys were at and faced her friend who was sitting at her light wooden kitchen table with a cup of coffee even though it was in the afternoon.

Gabriella opened her mouth to speak, but found her throat dry from just thinking about the tour and Troy. Sure Troy should be happy for her which would probably be true on some level, but that doesn't mean he'll show that side of himself. Three months is a little too long for not seeing each other, however plenty of other people do it. It's just the matter of whether or not Troy would want to have a long distance relationship for three months.

Instead, Gabriella closed her mouth so she wouldn't accidentally let it slip what was on her mind. If she was going to tell anyone then that person would be Troy before anyone else.

Taylor eyed her up suspiciously as she took a sip of her coffee and her eyes narrowed in on her friend, skimming over the rim of her cup. "Gabi, don't lie to me. I have known you for far too long to not know what is wrong. So spill." Taylor urged as if it was the most simplest things.

Gabriella sighed as she ran her hand through her hair as she knew that if she looked away from Taylor's eye sight she would use that against her for even more reasons why something was wrong.

"Why do you always presume that something is wrong just because I'm not talking?" Gabriella was trying to slowly distract Taylor by turning the tables around by being in control with the questions.

Taylor let out a huff of air as she tapped her newly manicured nails on the table. "You're just not talking, you're always tired nowadays, and you say you have headaches often." Gabriella opened her mouth to talk, but her best friend kept ranting her ideas. "And did Loverboy remember to tell you that I called at seven last night and he told me you were sleeping already."

Gabriella nodded her head slowly as she could faintly hear the radio station the guys had playing in the background. It was true though, she went to bed around 6:30 the previous night due to a headache.

"I've just been buy Tay. You know what it's like." Gabriella played it cool with the shrug of the shoulders.

Taylor clicked her tongue as she took another sip of her coffee. Gabriella sighed as she turned around to look out the window again. She knew Troy was starting to worry about her again as he seemed to back off a little with asking if she was okay at the photo shoot, but now he was picking up with his concern again while she was struggling to keep her mouth shut about the tour until she had an answer ready.

"Come on Tay, don't be like this." Gabriella pleaded as her eyes stayed on Troy's body. His glistening chest basking in the sunlight and his sweat. She saw him dribbling the basketball effortlessly while getting into stance to take a three point shot.

Taylor clicked her tongue one last time as Gabriella could just imagine an annoyed look on Taylor's face because she wasn't giving Taylor her full attention.

"I'm just curious Gabi, nothing wrong with that; especially since I know something is up." Taylor declared innocently as Gabriella rolled her eyes as she knew Taylor would soon pull the best friend card.

"Curiosity killed the cat Tay." Gabriella stated as her eyes shifted with every move Troy did. Following his chest as it went up and down quicker than normal.

The chair made a screeching noise as she could hear Taylor come up besides her and offer her a small smile while putting a soothing hand on her shoulder.

"Gabi, anyone with eyes can see that something is wrong. Have you seen the tabloids lately, they're spreading rumors that Troy and you broke up!" Taylor exclaimed as she was taking these tabloids more personal than Gabriella.

"Tay." Gabriella urged. "I'm fine. I'm happy. This is me happy." Gabriella put on a fake huge smile and pointed to it as Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Sometimes you act more like a kid than Chad." Taylor disapproved as the fake smile fell off of Gabriella's face and she heard the radio station in the background change songs. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" Her voice dropped a couple of notches as it became deathly serious and Gabriella fidgeted under Taylor's eye sight."

"…Yeah Tay. I know; you're my best friend." Gabriella nodded her head to confirm what she just said.

"Well then, how about you tell me what's going on." She kept persisting.

Gabriella bit her lip as she heard Chad and Troy chuckling at something as Chad took a shot.

Taylor must have caught on that Gabriella's mind was on Troy as she sighed. "At least they aren't freaking out over the championships yet." Taylor commented.

Gabriella smiled a weak smile. "They're gonna do great…"

"That's it!" Taylor exclaimed excitedly as she rushed over to the table and picked up the pencil and hurriedly started to erase and then pencil in other people's names on the seating chart. "I'll move Chad's Uncle Charlie to table eight in the back near the bar, and move Aunt Kelly up to table two so she can hear."

Gabriella smiled wider as she knew Taylor and Chad were having a big wedding and were having trouble with the seating chart for the reception.

"Okay, so are you ready with everything?" Gabriella heard Taylor ask as she wasn't quite sure exactly what Taylor meant.

She wasn't ready to talk about what was on her mind, why couldn't Taylor accept that? "Tay, I promise when I'm ready I will tell you."

Taylor looked up with her eyes squinted, brows furrowed, and forehead creased. "Okay…" She said slowly. "Just make sure you're speech is easy to read so the minister can hear it." Taylor rolled her eyes irritably. "Seriously, Chad is assigned to do one thing; find a minister to marry us in any church of his choice and he picks someone who can barely hear because they're practically as old as time itself." Taylor snarled as Gabriella bit back a laugh.

If she could keep Taylor talking about the wedding then she was sure to forget that she was trying to pry into Gabriella's problems.

"And then the caterer called yesterday and I wasn't home so he asked Chad whether we wanted the halibut and salmon and of course Chad didn't think, so he switched salmon to hot dogs!"

Gabriella couldn't help it, she let out a giggle as Taylor glared at her. "Who has halibut and hot dogs as the two main meals for a wedding?!"

"Tay, it's not so bad. At least he didn't change everything on the menu."

"Humph." Just then the radio song changed and both Taylor and Gabriella recognized the tune. Taylor pushed herself away from the table again as both her and Gabriella walked over to the window again to see both Troy and Chad stop playing basketball as it looked like Troy was making Chad listen to the song.

Taylor crossed her arms as Gabriella's soft voice filled the outside. "Come on, and don't think I forgot about you and your mood. Something is wrong and I will find out what." Taylor led Gabriella outside as she sighed and ran her hand through her hair again.

"Well look who it is, the star herself!" Chad announced as Gabriella was sure her cheeks were pink now.

Suddenly the blue eyed man turned around with a goofy smile on his face as she felt her heart beat faster than before.

"I've never heard this song before Brie." He commented as Chad and Troy both started making their way up the slight hill and over by the girls.

Gabriella felt it was just her and Troy as she was oblivious to Chad who was trying to hug Taylor when he was all sweaty.

Gabriella shrugged, "It was one of my hit singles a couple of years ago."

"Well…" Troy drew out as he wrapped his warm and sticky hands around her and pressed a sloppy kiss to the side of her mouth. His forehead leant against hers as he smiled at her. "It's amazing; just like you." He kissed her nose and Gabriella barely heard Chad cough, "_Cheesy_."

She felt a swell of guilt in her stomach as she all of a sudden felt ashamed that she actually wanted to go on tour. She shouldn't be feeling like this, she shouldn't feel like she had to keep something from Troy, so she would tell him. This tour was supposed to make her feel good, not guilty, and although she was feeling guilty around Troy, it wasn't his fault. It was hers from not telling him right away.

"I love you." He murmured as Gabriella knew he was dying to ask her what was wrong, but he held back.

"I love you too." She said softly so only he heard.

* * *

He turned on his back and held in a sigh. It was two in the morning and he couldn't sleep, and it wasn't helping that his girlfriend wasn't' in bed.

He had his arms wrapped around her in a spooning position, and about five minutes ago as Gabriella thought he was sleeping slipped out of his arms and headed downstairs.

Troy know something was up before with Gabriella, but he tried to push it to the back of his mind during the photo shoot, but then it seemed as if she has just gone back to a quiet, clammy, and almost sad personality, and it worried him greatly.

Just then the door opened and Gabriella walked in quietly, oblivious to Troy being up, wearing black boy cut shorts and a tight black tank top that fit her perfectly.

Troy saw out of the corner of his eye that she silently put down a glass of water on the bedside table and slowly slipped into bed as to not disturb him.

"What's going on with you Brie?" Troy murmured as Gabriella nearly jumped out of her skin and Troy turned on his side to get a better view of her.

"Did I wake you?" Gabriella whispered even though there was no one else to wake up in the house.

She turned on her side to look at Troy as their bodies were only inches apart. "no. I couldn't sleep either." Troy whispered back as his eyes adjusted to the dark again.

There was a silence as Troy stroked Gabriella's cheek tenderly. "Brie, talk to me." He softly demanded.

Gabriella's eyes went wide as she blinked a couple of times as Troy could just imagine her trying to come up with some excuse to tell him.

"Troy I…"

"Please Brie." He pleaded as his hand stroking her cheek stopped, but laid gently cupping it. "I know something is different or wrong and I need to know what."

She sighed almost sympathetically as he found this strange.

"It's late; can't we talk in the morning?" Gabriella asked and if it was about anything else he would've agreed, but since something had been wrong with Gabriella for a while now, there was no way they weren't going to talk.

"I have practice in a couple of hours." His voice was controlled, soft, and patient when on the inside his stomach was clenching, knowing this must be something big, he was nervous just knowing that obviously this 'big' news must be bad that Gabriella kept it to herself.

"In the afternoon?" Her voice held little hope as Troy knew that she knew that no matter what she said they would end up talking no matter what.

Troy shook his head no as he strained his neck forward and pressed a reassuring kiss to her lips. "You can tell me anything, you know that."

Gabriella shifted her eye sight to the side as his stomach dropped even more. He wanted to be there for her, with whatever she was going through. He needed to fix her problem so she could be the Brie he knew. So she could be the Brie who he was going to ask to marry after the Championship game.

"What is it you're always telling me?" Gabriella asked softly as her dark eyes looked back at him.

Troy racked his brain as he had no idea what that had to do with her problem.

"You're gonna go far?" It came out as more of a question as Gabriella nodded. "But I don't get--"

"You were right." Gabriella said almost too quietly as Troy's whole body froze up.

"What?" Troy asked, not even bothering to keep the shock out of his voice. What exactly did she mean by that?

She bit her lip as she tentatively moved his bangs off to the side.

"At my last meeting they told me a tour was set up for me." She wore a small smile as she was getting a little more confidence back when he was slowly losing his.

This wasn't supposed to happen now. Maybe in the future when he wasn't supposed to propose to her. And how long had she known about this? It must've been at least a week that she knew about it?"

"Say something Troy." Gabriella pleaded as her hand reached out and felt the need to touch him, comfort him.

"How long?" His voice sunk lower and lower.

"How long what?" Gabriella asked dumbly, probably hoping to play this off.

"How long is the tour Brie?" He asked quietly, afraid of the answer. This could throw off his proposing plans by a lot. He knew that he probably didn't want a long engagement, and to know what Gabriella wanted he would have to ask her straight forward.

"Three moths." She mumbled as he looked down, not wanting to look into her glossy eyes as he knew his matched hers.

Three moths wasn't long compared to other long distant relationships, but to him it was. He was used to seeing her everyday, and even now both of them were squeezing in to make time for each other.

"When do you have to make the decision?" He felt her hand stroke his cheek that wasn't pressed into the pillow.

"The plane leaves Monday." Troy's heart best faster in a bad way. Monday?! That was in two days. She'd miss his championships and…the wedding.

"Of course you're not gonna go." Troy informed her with a chuckle that sounded too harsh. There was no way that she could miss the wedding; Taylor and Chad would both be crushed. Hell, she was supposed to sing their wedding song.

Troy couldn't read Gabriella's expression to what he just said, but he continued anyways. "What about the wedding? You can't miss that." He knew he sounded more like a parent scolding a child. But this just almost ruined everything. There was no way that he could propose now.

"I'm not." Her tone was short. Troy didn't know if it was on accident that she sounded like that or not. "Matt said I'd do about six or seven shows and be home for the wedding, and then I'd head out East again."

Troy sat up as Gabriella followed suit. "So you're just going then? You spring this on me two DAYS and expect me to just let you go?"

"No!" Gabriella exclaimed raising her voice a little. "No, it's just…." She trailed off. "I don't know what I'm going to chose."

Troy yanked the covers off himself as he stood up in just his athletic black shorts. "Do you want to go?" His voice was only giving off a hard tone as he couldn't believe how close he came to actually proposing to her. He could always wait three months, but he was too upset to think rationally.

Gabriella didn't answer as she looked down at the ground. He got his answer, but what did he expect? She would be crazy not to go, but he was just not in the rational mood.

"I think you should go." He didn't choke on the words. They came out nice and clear as Gabriella's head whipped up.

"What?" She gasped as Troy barely nodded to confirm what he just heard. This is what would be best for her. This was her big break, and even though his voice and tone didn't sound like he was thinking about her, but deep down he was. He already had his big break and now look at him, he was the Lakers Captain. He wanted Gabriella to get her big break, but did it have to be now?

"You have to go." Troy persisted and his eyes glazed over more and he blinked back tears. "You want to right?"

"I don't want you to be mad." Gabriella's voice shook as he ran a hand through his hair.

Although he seemed mad, he was more disappointed that she didn't tell him sooner, that he waited to decide to propose to her, that he knew this was coming in the long run and he wasn't prepared.

"I'm not mad, I'm just…I'm going for a walk." He said as he started for the door.

"Wait!" Gabriella cried out as he froze in his spot, but didn't turn around as it would be too hard to stay strong. "Don't go, please. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Gabriella pleaded.

He shook his head, "Don't be. It's like your one song, you make a choice and no regrets." He sighed as he heard her choke back a sob. "You should get some sleep Gabriella, and then call Matt and tell him you'll see him at the airport."

Troy continued on walking, and if he stopped for a second at the door he would've heard a sniffle and cry from Gabriella.

"…Okay."


	37. What's Stopping You?

She didn't mean for this to happen. Well she did, but not in this way. She wanted to go far in life. She wanted to pursue her music career, she wanted Troy to be happy. Now it was just the matter of which one to chose. Make Troy happy first or go on tour that had been coming sooner or later, they all knew it.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Taylor's soft voice floats through the phone as Gabriella sighed. She sits down at the end of the bed; giving up on trying to close her suit case.

Gabriella ran a hand through her hair as she knew what Taylor was referring too. Gabriella had spent the whole day at Taylor's house as Troy had been gone for most of the day due to practice and then he went out with the guys.

"I'm just…confused." Gabriella nearly whispered as if ashamed to admit it. But why should she? How was she expected to pick between Troy and singing? And something other than her tour must have been bothering him because it just didn't seem right that he wouldn't talk to her. She was leaving in a day, wouldn't he want to at least say something else to her other than 'you should go'?!

"You're gonna do great Gabi. We all know you will." Taylor encouraged as she was pushing Gabriella yesterday to just deal with the tour first and if something else was wrong with Troy then deal with it after.

But it wasn't that she thought that she would suck at the tour. She knew that she could sing, she knew that she would do good, it was just knowing something else was wrong with Troy that worried her and made her think twice about the situation. What if something bad happened? She would be across the country and he would be over here dealing with it by himself.

"…Yeah." Gabriella finally answered to let Taylor know that she heard her.

"You're gonna worry about him the whole time." Taylor stated instead of questioned as Gabriella sighed. It was true, she was. She loves him and she was leaving him for about three months, but she would see him in 11 days at his championships, and then she would be back in town for the wedding a couple of days after.

"I can't help it Tay. Something else was just wrong with our whole conversation yesterday morning. I think whatever that problem is affected his reaction to me telling him about the tour." Gabriella spoke slowly as she thought about it more. "You'll watch him Tay won't you? You'll make sure he's okay while I'm gone?" Gabriella asked.

"Of course Gabi. Someone's gonna have to keep him in line when you're gone and that's just my job being your best friend." Taylor laughed a little to lighten the mood and a small smile came over Gabriella's face as it was at least a little reassuring that her best friend would be there for Troy if he needed it.

Just then Gabriella's head perked up as she heard the front door close. "Tay, I have to go." There was footsteps on the stairs as Gabriella recognized them belonging to Troy.

"Okay, just remember to stop by tomorrow before you leave. I want to see you one last time."

"Yeah, bye Tay." Gabriella said quickly as she just made out Taylor's last words.

"And remember Gabi, you're gonna do great." Gabriella clicked the phone off not meaning to be rude, but she needed to talk to Troy about their last conversation.

Their bedroom door knob turned as Gabriella's breath caught in her throat. This could possible be one of the last times Troy and her were gonna have together before her tour and right now it was like he was giving her the silent treatment.

Troy walked into the room with an unreadable expression on his face. Gabriella held in a sigh as she watched him not even give her a second glance. She stood up from the bed and watched him pick up his wallet from his dresser that he left behind.

"Are you going out?" Gabriella asked as he dumped the duffel bag that was on his back to the ground as he didn't even bother to look at her. Gabriella's voice was weak, it was hesitant, it was worried.

Troy nodded his head with a small, 'uh-huh'. Gabriella felt her eyes narrow a bit as Troy grabbed his car keys that he set down as he came into the room and turned to leave their room again.

"Stop!" Gabriella demanded as she surprised herself that she could get her voice so demanding right not. Troy's body tensed up as he stood frozen with his back towards her and she sighed. "So this is it? You're just gonna give up like this?" Gabriella's voice cracked as she blinked back tears.

"What else is there to say?" His voice was low as he tried to control the emotions running through him. Gabriella watched as he slowly turned around and his eyes were a deep blue that she had never seen before on him.

Gabriella shook her head as her shoulders shrugged desperately racking her brain for something to say. "I don't know. Just…I don't know."

"Well then…" His voice was tight and strict as Gabriella cringed a little. "I guess I have nothing to say."

He started for the door as Gabriella ran and caught him by the arm a little bit more forcefully than what she intended. Troy turned around as Gabriella softened her grip on him and their eyes locked.

Her heart was beating fast as she had to reach through to him. He had to know that she still loves him even though she was going on tour. He was the one that told her to go anyway, so he should at least be talking to her!

"Please…" Her voice was begging. "Just stop." Her eyes shined as the afternoon sun drove itself into their room. Troy ripped his arm away from her as for a second Gabriella swore she saw hurt and concern flash through his eyes.

"I have to go." Troy said coldly, but his feet didn't move as he just stood there with his eyes locked on her.

"There's something you're not telling me." Gabriella blurted out as his eyes went wide and then returned to their normal size and that was all it took to let Gabriella know that what she said was right, and if Gabriella didn't know any better then she would've said that panic over took Troy. Something had been different with him ever since a couple of weeks ago and he went someplace with Chad. "And it's not fair that you're shutting me out."

Troy gave a sarcastic laugh, "I'm shutting you out?!" There was sarcasm laced throughout his voice. "If any one is shutting someone out it's you. You didn't tell me about the tour until two days before you actually had to go."

"And I'm sorry for that. I don't know why but I panicked. I wanted to avoid this." She motioned between the two of them as her eyes were wider, glossed over, pleading with Troy to just talk to her.

"…" Troy sighed as he was struggling to say something.

"You can still talk to me, you know that right?" Gabriella asked softly as her right hand bravely reached up, cupped his face and to her surprise Troy leaned into her touch.

Troy breathed out a deep breath, "Brie…" Gabriella's heart fluttered at just hearing him say his nickname for her. He slowly raised his hand and took her right wrist in his hand along with her left and lowered them, softly caressing them with his thumbs. "…You have to pack. I have to go."

Gabriella's heart broke at hearing those words. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Everything was so messed up and she had no idea what to do, her heart was torn in two and she didn't want to chose which one because no matter what someone would be hurt by her decision.

"Troy…" Her voice was barely audible as she grabbed onto his arm again. She was laying her heart out for him and she wasn't even sure if that was the right move. "I love you." Her voice shook as everything just got too quiet. She couldn't make out what was on Troy's mind as his eyes looked back and forth from the dresser to her and she didn't know what was so special about his dresser that he kept looking at it, but either way it broke her heart.

She took a step forward as Troy didn't back down and only inches were between them now.

Her bottom lip quivered in anticipation while waiting to see what Troy's next move would be. "God Brie…" He whispered as his sadness that he was feeling came out with those two words.

Gabriella gasped slightly as Troy's body heat mixed with her own. Her back collided with the wall. Troy's hands settled on her hips and she still felt the electrical shock run through her. His lips came down on hers and she savored the feeling of being pressed up against something with Troy moving around her.

His tongue pried her mouth open in a demanding way and she swore he was trying to take her breath away, but she wasn't complaining. Gabriella felt her knees buckle and if Troy wasn't holding her up she would've fallen.

Her back pressed into the wall even more as the room seemed to be heating up drastically by the second. His hands traveled up her body, going to her cheeks and back of the head. He turned his head to kiss down her neck while she tried to control her breathing.

Suddenly as if an alarm went off in her head, she tenses up. This isn't how they were supposed to work through their problems. Pretty soon with the way things were going their clothes would be shed and having sex now was just going to add to their problems.

"Troy…" She manages to get out.

Troy just rips into her skin, and Gabriella knew she was going to have a mark that she was going to have to cover up when she was on tour.

"…Stop." She softly demands and she feels Troy's body tense up next to her and he straightens up as if he was realizing what was happening too.

"Why Brie?" He asks as Gabriella didn't know what he meant by that. He must have been able to read her face as he ran a hand through his hair and continued. "Why did you have to ruin it?"

Gabriella's eyes went wide. "Ruin what? We have to talk Troy." She heard her voice go up a little in the tone and she took a deep breath to control herself. As much as she wanted him they couldn't just cover up their problems.

Troy took a step back, "I have to go."

"But Troy we have to talk." She hears herself say as she knew Troy didn't care right now.

"I can't do this Gabriella." She winced at her full name. "I was going to--" He cut himself off. "And now it's ruined and…" He trailed off again as Gabriella had no idea what he was talking about.

"What are you talking about Troy?" She desperately asks.

"And I thought I was ready. And I thought you were ready too. But now this, and…god I waited too long." He groaned.

"Troy you better start explaining because we don't have that much time to play mind games." Gabriella said softly as Troy's eyes snap up to hers.

"And who's fault is that?" His tone was harsh, but Gabriella expected that now. He was obviously upset over something else too.

"Yours if you don't start talking." She shot back with a little more attitude than intended.

His eyes narrow and he almost sees red, "Maybe this wasn't supposed to happen between us? Maybe things are better off if you just go. We weren't supposed to be together." He states as Gabriella's eyes go wide and she feels tears well up at the base of her eyes but she blinks them back.

"How can you say that?!" She hissed.

"I honestly don't know." He shrugs as he starts for the door. "I have to clear my head." He states as if Gabriella still needed to know where he was going.

Gabriella looks at the spot he was once standing in as she sees him near the door and opens it. "Troy we have to talk!" She yells as he shakes his head. 'I need to know what's wrong with you." She pleads.

"Why don't you look in my upper left hand drawer and then tell me what's wrong." He hisses as he was probably tired of her saying they needed to talk.

He walks all the way to the stairs before Gabriella moves closer to his dresser. Did she dare look like he said too. She all of a sudden closes her eyes as she rests her hand on top of the dresser to steady herself. She felt sick to her stomach as she kept replaying what Troy said, maybe they weren't meant for each other, that was crazy!

She gets to the bathroom quickly as she flips the toilet seat up waiting for the breakfast she ate to come up her throat and into the clear water. If this is what heart ache felt like, she better get used to it.

* * *

He gets into stance. He feels the little bumps on his rough fingers. The court was silent as he takes a deep breath, but even that doesn't calm him. Sweat dripped down his neck as he closes his eyes briefly.

He couldn't believe this was it. He waited too long to ask her to marry him. He probably just ruined it and now she would probably freak out even more at seeing the ring in his dresser and leave for sure.

He sighed as he opened his eyes and looked at the basket in front of him. He lifts his elbow and springs the ball forward in what should've been perfect formation, but something about his shot was wrong because the ball hit the rim and bounced back to him as he let out a low growl.

He pounded the ball down in a hard dribble before getting behind the free throw line again and shooting the ball for the hundredth time only to have it miss again. He let out another frustrated groan while running his hand through his hair.

He could've just asked her to marry him the previous day in the bedroom, but at least he had some sanity left in him as although to him it didn't look like an ultimatum, it really was. He didn't want her to chose between marrying him and going on tour, but in reality he was basically giving her a choice of staying with him in a relationship or going on tour.

He had to keep his mind busy or else his mind would make him think and remember the brunette who stole his heart. But no matter if he went for a run, hit the weight room, or even shot simple baskets; everything reminded him of Gabriella and it made him hurt even more.

The way she used to visit him while him and the guys were lifting weights. The way she would wait for him to get home from a run and take a shower with him. The way she would come to his basketball games. The way she would cheer for him as if he was the greatest person there.

He let out a vicious yell while spinning around and chucking the ball into the seats around him. He was breathing heavily. He had his teeth gritted as he stared transfixed on where the ball that was just seconds ago in his hands now bounced lazily in the stands, slowly coming to a stop. How can one person have this much affect over him?

"What the hell are you doing?" Troy keeps his narrowed eyes on the ball that wasn't helping him right now as he hears his best friend's voice echo around the empty court. "Gabi is leaving today and you're HERE!?" He exclaims and Troy narrows his eyes even more.

Chad didn't have the right to criticize him where he was and where he wasn't. "Don't start Chad." Even though Troy was furious right now, his voice was weak. It was lifeless as if he knew he lost, but he didn't yet. Or at least that's what his rational side was trying to tell him, but he wasn't listening.

Chad scoffed as Troy could feel his friend's presence next to him now and he tensed up, knowing Chad was trying to convince him to go home. "You're really going to throw your relationship away just because of a little tour?" He asked as Troy shut his eyes wishing he wouldn't talk about it.

"Yes." He snapped. "I am and if you have a problem with it then don't talk to me right now."

"You're fucking stupid, you know that right?" His best friend said as Troy knew when he snapped that wasn't gonna be enough to make Chad leave him alone. They had known each other since pre-k, and Chad knew Troy was stubborn, there was no way that he would leave him now.

"Seriously Chad, don't start." Troy threatened as he turned and looked at his best friend who was in a simple pair of dark blue jeans and a t-shirt. "I'm not in the mood."

"Yeah, and you think I was in the mood to get a phone call at 9 in the morning on the first day in weeks that we don't have morning practice from your girlfriend saying you were gone and she couldn't come and find you because she had to leave?" He asked all in one sentence, but Troy wouldn't let his mind get distracted on Chad's long sentence without taking a breath.

"Maybe she called you because she didn't want to see me either." Troy shot back. "Has anyone even considered that I'm not the one over reacting, but you're under reacting?" Troy knew it was stupid, but he didn't care. He would say whatever he liked.

"And once again, you're fucking stupid." Chad shot back.

"I have to practice. See you later man." Troy was about to go get the ball even though he really didn't want to right now, but it beat standing around and talking about Gabriella who was leaving soon on her tour.

"I never knew Troy Bolton was a chicken!" Troy's body froze with his back to his friend. Had he just heard his best friend call him a chicken? Troy let out a low breath as he could almost see his friend's victorious smile as he spun around.

"You're nuts." Troy simple replied as Chad kinked an eye brow at his answer. But Troy knew better, there was no way that he was a chicken. There was nothing to be afraid of. At least that's what he told himself.

"Am I?" Chad smirked as Troy looked at him like he was pretty much insane. "Because right now you're throwing away your pretty much set future." Chad narrowed his eyes as this has been the most serious he has been in a while and Troy deep down on a sane level knew that when Chad was serious, you should pretty much listen to him.

Troy didn't know what to say to this. He didn't have a lot of options as it was pretty much a given that Chad wasn't going away. Gabriella was going on tour. He had the championships to practice for which he found out the previous day from his coach that Gabriella was singing at. He had a ring at home. And he basically had no idea what to do, so he had really shitty options as he knew that he would have to find a way to deal with Gabriella being gone, and if that meant avoiding her until he knew that she was home for sure, then he would.

"What the hell are you doing? Why aren't you at home with Gabi?" Chad's voice floated through the air again. "Just ask her to marry you already and you'll have nothing to worry about." Chad made it sound so simple.

But if Troy did that then what if Gabriella didn't want to go on the tour anymore? He couldn't jeopardize that and he had no idea what he was going to do. He wanted to marry her, but on one hand he wanted Gabriella to stay with him which is selfish, but then on the other he wanted her to succeed since she deserved it.

"It's not that simple." Troy growled as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Then start explaining because I have all day. It's you that's losing time." Chad pointed out smartly as he folded his arms across his chest stubbornly and Troy narrowed his eyes on him, but started talking nonetheless.

"What if I ask her and she doesn't want to go on tour then?" He was dreading Chad's response, and his voice didn't even try hiding it.

"So what?" He shot back and Troy shut his eyes briefly wondering how Chad could miss the big picture that he would be the big cause for Gabriella canceling her big shows. "It's her choice and you're just giving her more options. Plus, just because she says yes doesn't mean she still can't go on tour. You can make it work."

"…I don't know man. I can't even think clearly on this, much less make a decision within minutes."

"You've already made the decision when you bought the ring. Don't back out of it now because you'll always regret it." Chad's voice was low, it penetrated Troy's wall that he built the last two days of rational things. He looked at his best friend. "You don't even have to propose to her, just go and say goodbye and you'll see her at our Championship game." He motivated.

Troy hesitated as Chad's voice echoed around in his brain. "…I can't." His words contradicted everything he knew.

"What the hell is stopping you?" Troy shook his head at his best friends words as Chad smiled widely at him, knowing what Troy was thinking. There was nothing stopping him, and Chad was right. He didn't have to propose, he just had to let Gabriella know that he was rooting for her. He had to let her know that he loves her and he was willing to wait for her. After all, other people have gone longer than three months. "Don't get a ticket for speeding."

Troy let a thank-you smile appear on his face as he sprinted towards the doors. He was going to meet her at their house and tell her just how much he loves her. Nothing was going to change that. If only he had his cell phone he could call and tell her he was coming to see her, that way she wouldn't be busy with saying good bye to their friends.

He reached his car as he unlocked it hurriedly. They could make it work. They had to.

* * *

**Author's Note--Thanks for the previous reviews and review this time too. I love getting responses and for some reason I had an all too easy time writing this chapter so maybe it's not as good as I intended it to be. You tell me what you think in a review and I'll update soon.**


	38. Right Decision?

He took a deep breath as he felt his body collapse in the recliner. His eyes blink repeatedly, trying to stay awake as he hadn't gotten sleep in the last two nights. Instead his nights were spent remembering and drowning in self pity when in reality all he had to do was pick up his phone and talk to her, but he couldn't because he'd then have to face the fact that she might's seen the ring and that was just something he didn't know if he could deal with right now.

His nights were also spent just laying there, tossing and turning having the empty house he returned to on Monday haunt him. He knew after he talked to Chad and reached his house which was thirty minutes away, but he managed to cut the time down to 15 that when he ran into the house it was all too quiet.

Gabriella's voice wasn't floating through the air, practicing a new song as she went about her daily routine, she wasn't in the bedroom packing, she wasn't on the phone with Tay, Shar, or Kelsi, and she wasn't there for him.

He rubbed his temples as he stared down at the ground. Oblivious to the people around him: Chad fighting Sharpay for the remote, Jason talking to Kelsi about her shifts at the hospital as Zeke and Taylor were discussing something about the wedding.

He messed up with Gabriella. He would admit that, but since he realized that with the help of Chad, why should he have been punished by having Gabriella leave without talking to him. He knew that it was his fault, and instead of hugging and kissing her good bye, he was left a note. A measly note that read: _I had to leave Troy. I'll be looking for you at your game because I know you'll do great. I love you--Brie._

Troy ran his hand through his hair. He had tried calling her, but as he dialed in her number, he would always find some excuse not too. Like when Chad was over the previous day, it was rude to talk on the phone with a guest over. When he tried calling while he was eating, he was convinced that he could accidentally choke while talking and no one would be there to give him CPR. Or his more practical reason was, he was scared.

From what the note sounded like, it didn't sound like she was mad, but what if she was? He could possible make her so mad that she ends up fucking up her tour. Or she really did see the ring and she was freaked out; even though the note she left contradicted that, but that wasn't the way he was supposed to tell her. And the last reason that was the real reason Troy wasn't facing his problems was, he just didn't want too. He wanted to somehow find the magically impossible way to take back time and start things over with her. He was just trying to find courage.

"Bolton, what is that?" Taylor asked with disgust as Troy turned his head to see where the black haired girl was pointing. He followed her fingers past the various items he had in his living room and over to the table that held a plate with what he presumed was left over syrup, but from where he was sitting he couldn't be too sure.

"Oh my God, if I get some kind of disease from this house I swear I'll give it to you." Sharpay threatened as Troy and the guys just rolled their eyes. They really didn't mind how well Troy's house was, just as long as he was okay, which anyone could see he wasn't. And Troy knew from the unexpected visit he got from Taylor and Chad that those visits were going to become annual visits so that Taylor could check in with him and make sure that he was getting the essentials.

"Relax, it's just a plate. No big deal." Chad scoffed as he sent Troy an annoyed look while rolling his eyes. Troy just let a small smile show, sending it towards Chad so he at least knew that his best friend was still responding to other people.

"So is there anything on TV?" Kelsi asked as Sharpay grabbed the remote before any of the guys could and flicked it on.

Troy slumped back in his chair while tapping his fingers boredly on the arm of the chair. He just wanted to go to bed right now, he was tired and morning basketball practice had been a bitch since he was off his game.

He couldn't hit a single shot outside the three point line and could barely make his lay ups. The Coach was slowly getting irritated, but he didn't pull Troy aside yet so Troy figured he still had a couple of practices that he could make it up to the coach and show him that he was still serious about his game.

"_I'm just very lucky to get a chance like this, and all this is new to me so it's very exciting._" A sweet voice that Troy knew all too well came out of his TV speakers and floated through the living room as it seemed like everyone one of his friends shut up and were glancing nervously back and forth between the TV screen of Gabriella sitting down and talking to an interviewer on a music station and Troy himself who had his eyes glued to the TV screen.

She looked beautiful. She was wearing a white and orange summer dress, her hair in curls down to her shoulders, a smile that seemed like it couldn't get any bigger, and her eyes. Troy couldn't get over her eyes and how they sparkled just talking about her music.

"Maybe we should change…" Taylor trailed off as Sharpay turned the volume up on the TV and Troy could still feel eyes on him as he just stared forward.

Gabriella brushed a curl out of her eyes with a magnificent smile on her face. She seemed to be glowing as the interviewer asked her a question, "_So what did it feel like last night after the show? Did you get the crazy rush of adrenaline like some other people?"_

Gabriella licked her bottom lip as she thought about it for a moment. "_It's definitely something that I can used too. It's just this awesome feeling that sticks with you hopefully for forever."_ Gabriella let out a small laugh and it was like music to Troy's ears just hearing her laugh again since it had been awhile since he's seen her truly happy.

"_So I know you probably get his often, but…How's your relationship going with Mr. Basketball Captain, Troy Bolton?"_ Troy now felt everyone's eyes on him as he shifted in his seat almost anxiously. He was hoping for some sign that she would give him a clue on whether or not she still counted them as being together.

He didn't know how he got himself in this situation, but he was. Part of him wanted her to just say fuck their relationship and make it easier on him to wallow around, blaming himself and the much more stronger part of him was hoping she would say they were still together and then if she did do that, he would somehow have to find some way to get back on her good side and work through his mixed up feelings.

"_Um…_" Gabriella stuttered as Troy tensed up even more. He was on the edge of his seat as he saw Gabriella glance down at the ground nervously for a quick second and then back to the woman who she was sitting next to. "_Right now he's working very hard for the Championships that are coming up, and I'm very excited to see him in a couple of days."_

Troy's heart pounded faster as he swore everyone could hear it. Did she just say she was excited to see him?! And even though the note she left him said that too, it was a lot more reassuring hearing her sweet soft voice announce it worldwide to whoever was watching this channel.

Troy blocked out the happy squeals coming through the girls mouths on accident, the smiles Jason and Zeke were sending him, or the hand that clapped him on the back coming from his best friend. He was too busy being in shock about what Gabriella just admitted. She still missed him even though she was doing something she loves, even though she was across the country, she still misses him, and even though he was a jerk when he found out about the tour, she still missed him and that was all the reassuring he needed.

The channel went to a commercial and Sharpay flicked the TV off again as Troy just stared in shock still at the TV. "Her concert was amazing last night." Sharpay announced as Troy whips his head to the girl in all pink sitting at the end of his couch, snuggled up to Zeke who had his arm around her.

"What?" He asks as those are the first words he spoke almost all day.

Sharpay nodded her head as she inspected her nails either out of nerves which she rarely ever, or she just wasn't that interested in the subject. "Yeah, I got the concert on paper-view last night. She was called back for a couple of encores. It was huge."

Troy felt his mouth go dry. His Gabriella was making it big and he wasn't even there to congratulate her like a good boyfriend should. And it was his fault.

* * *

It was dim behind the stage. The crowd could be heard from a mile away. The air was hot as she was waving her hand in front of her face to cool her off. Her breathing was ragged as her chest was slowly settling down. Sweat was evident on her forehead, mixing into her make up that professionals spent hours on. Her hair in natural curls with a lot of hair spray even though her hair was naturally curly.

Her long tan legs carried her to her dressing room that was about the size of her old bedroom that she shared with Troy. It was air conditioned and all Gabriella wanted to do was stay up and do something. She was still on the high of her second show Thursday night. She had just got done with her third encore and was ecstatic at how everything was working out.

"Well done Miss Montez." Gabriella turned her head to see a girl no older than twenty working on some electrical light and she smiled at her.

"Thanks." She replied, blushing slightly at how much more popular she was becoming and how everyone she saw who worked on the stage, lighting, sound, and traveled with her always told her how well she was doing when they saw her.

Gabriella gripped the cool brass knob to the white door that read her name and opened it as a huge grin appeared on her face and she let out a squeal of joy. "Oh my God!" She exclaimed as she naturally rushed forward, not even registering the slamming of her door behind her, as she launched her petite sweaty body into the waiting arms.

"How you doing kid? The show was amazing." The deep voice greeted as Gabriella clung onto him. Her heat was pounding as she could barely wrap her mind around the fact that Matt was there.

"I'm doing pretty damn good. What are you doing here?" She pulled away as she felt energized. She felt like she was on the top of the world. She loved the feeling she got after a show as to her it almost felt like getting a high without actually endangering her body.

He smiled proudly down at her as Gabriella was nearly bouncing in her spot. She swiped at her curls, making sure they stayed behind her ears. "Well one of my most promising clients was performing tonight and I had a couple of free days…" He trailed off.

"I'm glad that you're here." Gabriella said as her breathing was normal and things were slowly cooling down. She could no longer feel the stage lights burning through her, the music pumping through her, her blood rushing through her body as it moved gracefully across the stage in front of her roaring fans.

"I'm so proud of you Gabriella." Matt complimented as Gabriella felt the color go to her cheeks. "Everything's going good then?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes playfully as she walked into her dressing room that held a vanity set, a mirror that had lights around it, her make up was spread out, her hair products all over the place making it seem like she was at home rather than across the country. She walked past the red couch that mixed well with the cream colored and off white walls and over to the table that held jewelry on it. She started taking off her ear rings as she heard Matt's footsteps walk somewhere in her dressing room.

Gabriella turned around as her hands reached up and started working on the necklace clasp as Matt made himself comfortable and grabbed a water out of the fridge. He flashed her a smile as he sat down on the couch and grabbed one of the magazines on the coffee table that was close to the couch.

Gabriella looked at Matt oddly as she found that Matt knew exactly what he was doing while he flipped through various pages, his eyes scrunched up as he seemed to be concentrating. "So how's the family?" Gabriella asked as she received no response.

"Here it is!" He exclaimed happily. "_My sources say that this tour was completely unexpected. How did Troy, your boyfriend for a couple of months, react to this?--_Your answer, _…He was surprised that it came this fast. He knew that this would happen as he had been one of the most encouraging people I've met, but yet this whole thing came as a shocker to everyone, myself included._ And you hesitated." Matt accused with a sly grin on his face.

Gabriella sighed and rolled her eyes. She remembered that interview from Sunday after she did a photo shoot. She was caught off guard by that question the man threw at her. He was really nice and Gabriella thought she would be able to steer clear of relationship questions and the man apologized for having to intrude like that after, but Gabriella deep down expected it. She didn't want to lie, but she didn't want to let the whole nation in on her relationship with Troy; she wanted to try to keep them separate.

Matt looked at Gabriella with concern in in his light green eyes. "I haven't seen him around lately. How's he doing?" Matt beat around the bush and Gabriella sighed.

She always considered Matt somewhat like a father figure as he got her a very big break after and during college. "He took this tour news how I feared he would." Gabriella admitted shyly as the high from her show wore down even more from just talking about Troy and having this serious topic about their messed up relationship come up. That was just the effect Troy had over her, her emotions could change instantly, and most of the time it was a great thing.

Matt exhaled as they both heard his cell phone ring out and he stood up as he pulled it out of his back pocket. He looked down at the screen apologetically and quickly pressed the silent button before looking back up at Gabriella without putting the phone away.

"He'll come around. He seems like a bright kid." Matt encouraged as Gabriella nodded her head while kicking her foot slightly against the ground in a scoffing motion, pretending it didn't bother her that much that she hadn't been able to get a hold of him lately, but that was a lie. She looked up with a smile plastered on her face, trying to keep her mind occupied on other things, that was the only thing that would work from making herself stop thinking about Troy. "I got to go kid. But I'll see you before my plane leaves tomorrow."

Gabriella nodded her head with a soft smile on her face as she walked over to where Matt stood. He engulfed her in a hug. "I knew I picked a star all those years back." Matt whispered as Gabriella rolled her eyes while pulling back.

"It was only a couple of years ago." She points out as he chuckles.

"You're doing great Gabriella. I'll see you later." He said as he started walking over to the door.

Gabriella followed a step behind. "Yeah, I have to get to the hotel soon anyways." Gabriella waved one more time as she shut the door behind Matt and sighed.

She made her way over to the mirror in her dressing room and looked at the upper right hand corner where a picture was. She slowly raised her hand as she took the picture down and held it. It was of Troy in the middle of rolling his eyes at her as she was trying to figure out how her new camera worked and he was busy shooting hoops in Chad's backyard.

And even though he was rolling his eyes at her he still had that irresistible smile on his face while you could make out his six pack easily and his strong arms that loved to encircle her waist.

She gave one last smile to that picture as she laid it down delicately on the table in front of her and opened a drawer to reveal her cell phone. She flipped it open and dialed a very familiar number and propped the phone up near her ear.

She heard it ring once and her stomach flipped just thinking about his sexy voice that would be coming through the wires and to her ears.

She heard it ring twice and her heart beat picked up. She stared down at the picture again and she could almost feel his sweaty body pressed up against hers.

She heard it ring a third time and she let out a shaky breath, her hopes slowly going down as she realized that maybe he wasn't going to pick up again.

She heard it ring a fourth time and his voice mail picked up. She shut her phone deciding against leaving a pleading message as that wasn't how she wanted her first words spoken to Troy since she left for three days received.

She picked up her purse and stuffed her cell phone in it before looking around at the dressing room that she occupied for two nights. This is what she wanted. She had always wanted to sing deep down and now she was and it was great. It was just when she was alone and had no one to occupy her that she thought about all the other things going on in her life that worried her. What if she didn't make the right decision?


	39. Please?

It seemed dimmer behind the stage as various people were around, talking into their headsets to make sure everything went okay. The crowd seemed louder than previous nights even though Gabriella thought it felt odd. The air was hot, in a muggy-suffocating kind of way. The lights that just shined down on her seemed to be drowning her. The music that pumped through her body was off beat, but yet this was one of her better shows.

She had only six shows so far in the last eight days, but it seemed like a lot more. Each show was in a different city and it was very exciting to go, but the joy and emotion she showed for each new city seemed to be dying down. She was still ecstatic that she was on tour, but she just didn't know how to show that anymore.

Gabriella sighed as she ran a hand through her hair and passed various stage crew workers who all smiled and congratulated her on her encores. She just smiled and nodded her thanks before making her way to her dressing room where she knew that she had to give a review for another music magazine that would be featuring her in a month.

But she really wasn't in the mood right now, she was tired seeing as it was two in the morning, her body had been up and about the past week without getting hardly any rest and now the next day she had off because the championships were on Friday and she was heading over to the stadium that just happened to be a city over and sing there.

It would be an understatement if she said she was happy to see Troy. She was more than ecstatic and excited to see him, more happy than being on tour which should worry her, but she pushed it to the back of her mind. She loves him and she was somehow going to try to make things right between them again at the game.

She opens the door to her new dressing room and almost jumps as she sees a woman who looked like she barely belonged in such an undecorated room compared to how she was dressed. Gabriella's dressing room was laid back style with a couple of couches, a mini bar, mirrors, and make up and hair products along with clothes everywhere. While this woman was dressed in a very studious navy blue suit, with a knee length skirt that looked like it barely bent as it was very professional down to the brass buttons that shined.

Her hair was up in a tight bun, with very few bobby pins as you would almost have to be right on top of her to notice them in her dark hair that curled slightly. Her eyes were not welcoming and that made Gabriella wonder if she didn't like her job. Her nose was pointing, almost perked into the air as if she was too good for this, and her mouth in a thin straight line as she turned around slowly from standing in the middle of the room and Gabriella swore her eyes narrowed on her.

Gabriella shut the door behind her trying to calm herself down from the slight surprise of seeing the person who was interviewing her for the magazine, even though Gabriella didn't think she looked like a music person, but she wasn't going to judge.

She didn't know what possessed her to agree to an interview this late at night, or some people would call it early morning. But there she was standing in her dressing room and the woman offered a small tight smile that Gabriella knew resembled her mothers and all of a sudden Gabriella's stomach churned.

She had been feeling that often, but she figured it was just because she was running on lack of sleep and she was wearing out her body. "Hello Miss Montez." The brunette woman greeted in a high tone that held strictness in it as Gabriella played it off that she was just tired.

"Hello Ms. Kennings." Gabriella said back with a small smile as the way she presented herself made her remember her mom and how they left off on bad terms, even though that was pretty much how they always left things.

"So where would you like to do the interview?" She asked and Gabriella got the feeling that she absolutely despised following other peoples' orders and Gabriella wondered why she was even in this career then.

"Here's fine." Gabriella walked into the room as her stomach turned even more and she closed her mouth tightly, making sure nothing was to come up while this reporter was talking to her.

Gabriella sat down on the couch, letting her body mold into the couch, thankful that she could sit and just let her body relax a little like this. After all, how hard could these questions be to answer since they were about her?

Gabriella lifted her arm and motioned with a flick of her hand that she could have a seat as well and Clair Kennings looked down at the red big arm chair in disgust before daintily lifting up the pillow as if she would touch it then she would get a disease from it. But she sat down finally as she took out her tape recorder and set it down on the coffee table while hitting play.

"So Miss Montez--"

"You can call me Gabriella." she cut in as she offered Clair a small smile, trying to defuse whatever tension she had against her.

Clair forced a smile on her face as Gabriella held in the sigh as she wasn't in the mood for this. "Alright, Gabriella. Let's start with this show…Where was Mr. Bolton tonight? I would've expected him to come and watch considering he's just one town over."

Gabriella felt her heart drop as she was sure she was staring at Clair in a deadpan way. Gabriella was stunned, that was not an easy one, although no one else knew why except their friends. Gabriella's stomach let out a low growl as it turned more and if Clair heard, she didn't show it while waiting impatiently for Gabriella to answer her.

Gabriella opened her mouth to speak, but she didn't know what to say. How was she supposed to answer that when all it did was bring back memories that flooded her brain. Almost pushing her over the edge of feeling guilty that she left, almost regretting her decision.

Clair gave her another pointed look as if she understood what Gabriella meant. "So he's not in the picture anymore?"

"What?" Gabriella exclaimed surprised by her accusation. "I mean, um…" What did she mean? "He's just very busy with his basketball career and I support him 100 percent on that." Gabriella nodded her head as if confirming what she just said. Just hoping he was doing as well as her singing career was taking off because the last she heard from Taylor was that Troy had a bad practice day, but that's all she heard about it.

Clair folded her legs and clasped her hands together. "Okay, then…when are we going to see Troyella reunited again? Are there going to be rings involved of any sort?" Where did she get this question from?

Gabriella silently gulped hard as she felt like her throat was closing up on her. Did talking about Troy effect her this much? Gabriella looked down at the ground as she let this sink in. All week she had been hiding her feelings, just going along with whatever was offered to her, but she had been doing that her whole life. And for the past couple of months Troy had been with her; encouraging her and now was it really worth living her dream if she couldn't share it with him.

"Rings?" Gabriella gasped, shocked that this woman was suggesting this. Not once had Gabriella ever heard Troy mention a ring to her, she knew he mentioned her being in his future, but rings? It sounded nice, but she would only believe it if she saw it. "I think we should stick to my music…" Gabriella trailed off as Clair sent her a look as if she was mad at Gabriella for not wanting to talk about her private life that just seemed to tear her in two.

Clair fired questions at her left and right as Gabriella tried to answer her best to each one as her body was tired, her eyes drooped shut, and her mind couldn't stop thinking about Troy. She let her mind run wild when it came to him. It still was a mystery to her what all her feelings meant as she felt like she had no other choice but to stay on tour since that's what made more since. She had all her feelings sorted out on that topic, it was just the Troy part that didn't make sense and it was almost easier to just push them aside and convince herself that she did the right thing instead of waiting.

Gabriella got out of the car her driver was driving and walked into the hotel, managing to slip past the paparazzi. When she walked in she head the TV playing over and above the chimney and saw that it was on a sports channel for basketball and her breath got caught in her throat. And even though she knew that it was footage of Troy from earlier into the season asking him what his opinion was of the championship outcomes in a couple of months, he still looked incredible attractive to a point where Gabriella felt she was going to melt in her spot.

"_So my sources say Miss Montez and you disappeared for a week? Want to tell us where you ended up?"_ A reporter asked as Gabriella's eyes stayed glued on the screen. She hadn't heard this part of the interview.

"_All I can say is that I love her very much and I want to say this next game is for her._"

And all of a sudden Gabriella knew that tours were hard to come across, but they were a lot more common than the one person you love fully.

* * *

"You ready for this man?" Troy swears the voices are distant as he looks down at the picture of his girlfriend on stage, with a guitar around her, singing into the microphone looking absolutely stunning.

"I've been ready since I could play." Chad says back to Zeke as he hears laughing around him.

The way her curves fulfilled the true meaning of the black dress she was wearing in the picture, the way her angelic voice could silence a whole room and put them in awe, or the way that her smile seemed like it belonged on only an angel.

"Which had been since when?…last year?" Jason jokes as Zeke and him hit their fists together as Troy doesn't even look up to see Chad grumble something under his breath and his friends continue to get ready for the game. Troy didn't have to get ready since he was already dressed and ready to go because the coach wanted him there early to run through last minute overlooks of some of the new plays they were to be concocting that night.

"What's your outtake on the game Bolton?" Zeke asked as Troy snapped his head up at his name from the bench he was sitting on and put the magazine aside, mentally reminding himself to rip out that picture and add it to the others.

Troy stared at them confusedly as he had only heard his name being called. He didn't process that he was supposed to answer something from the narrowed awaiting eyes Jason was sending him, the creased forward Zeke wore, or the concerned stricken face Chad contorted his face too.

"What?" Troy asked in a weird tone as he stood up not noticing the eye rolls his friends just sent him.

"What do you think about this game?" Jason repeated for Zeke as Troy just shrugged. He really had no idea what was to come. He would like to believe that his team would win, but the team they were playing for the championship was really good and almost had a perfect record also.

"I think whoever wants it more will win. As easy as that." Troy didn't mean to sound so snappy, but he was nervous for his whole team, coach, and fans, he was anxious as he knew he would see Gabriella again during halftime, and he had no idea what he was going to do. He had lost his cell phone a couple of days ago so he didn't even know if she was calling that, and then on his home phone he noticed he always had out of state calls coming in whenever he was gone, but there were no messages being left so he wanted to convince himself it was Gabriella, but he didn't want to get his hopes up.

"I guess that means us." His best friend said confidently with a proud smile as they heard the coach's voice ring out, calling for everyone's attention.

Troy snapped his eyes up along with everyone else. Their coach started pacing in the middle of the furnished locker room, making sure to look at every single one of them and across the room he could see Ryan sitting next to Greg and another one of his teammates. His coach went on one of his motivational rampages as Troy tried to block him out.

Even though him and Gabriella were having problems, he would never trade what happened on how they met. He was glad it was in that coat closet where they had their first actual conversation without anyone else around, it was that night that just being near her attracted him.

All of a sudden there was clapping and whooping around him as Chad bounced up and down almost like a little kid and clapped him on the back, indicating to him that it was almost game time and they had to warm up now.

"You pumped man?" Chad asked as Troy stood up and looked around, avoiding his friend's eye contact before he forced a smile on his face.

"Yeah man. We're gonna be great." Troy says with such fake enthusiasm that it actually sounded real. He was gonna do great because Gabriella was there and he was gonna prove it to himself that if he could make this game go into his favor, then he could gather up enough courage to talk to Gabriella that night too.

* * *

"_And now what everyone's been waiting for…Gabriella Montez!"_ The announcer announces and Troy feels his heart rate pick up even more to a point where he thinks he's going to have a heart attack. Was it this normal to feel what he was feeling, a feeling that felt like he was going to combust if he wasn't going to lay his eyes on her in physical form and just seeing her pictures seemed not enough anymore compared to this moment.

The lights to the stage and stadium seem to go dimmer. Other people were on stage who were set up as back up singers, guitarists, and a drummer. He rocked on the balls of his feet as a small grin that was actually real slides onto his face. He hadn't been this excited since probably his first date with her.

She walked onto the stage from the back with such elegance and Troy squinted forward to see if he could make out personal details from standing so far back in the gym, right by the locker rooms entrance, and even though it was a little darker since during her act the lights would probably get brighter he could make out that she was wearing a nervous smile.

She had a guitar around her body, hanging loosely from around her neck as she walks up to the microphone. Her eyes scanned out into the crowd and Troy desperately wished that she would've stayed looking out into the sea of people around her just for him, because maybe then their eyes would connect, but that was highly unlikely.

Suddenly the lights lit up even more and they bored into her. She looked paler from what he remembered. She usually had this such golden tan skin and now it looked paler from what he remembered and that's when it hit him. He remembered walking in on one of Chad's and Taylor's discussions on someone getting sick, and he was now wondering if maybe they were talking about Gabriella since they shut up about the subject right away when he entered the room.

She didn't use an introduction as she lifted up her guitar and started moving her fingers in a precise way that he would never understand. And his mouth opened in shock as she started playing one of his favorite songs that he loves listening to because she was singing it. Some might call it a girly song, but it was no longer girly to him because the person he loves sings it, she wrote it, and now all he could do was listen.

* * *

_I should have been there should have made it by now  
But I'm down on my knees when nobody's around  
Ya I tried to be strong, but I lost it somewhere  
In the midst of a dream I forgot about reality  
And it hit me real hard  
Tears make it hard to see  
Will I ever get there?  
Only God knows, gotta get it somehow_

_(Everybody gets as far as they go)._

_If you want it you can get it  
If you choose it don't regret it  
If you feel it make it real  
It's what you wanted don't forget it  
When you find it don't rewind it  
Love infuse it and you're starting to grow  
(Everybody gets as far as they go)_

_Say what you want, but mean what you say  
Do what you will, but go all the way  
Be who you are and don't be afraid  
Reach for the stars and you're gonna get it someday_

_  
Common and take it from me  
All your dreams will become reality  
Just believe and you'll see  
You're gonna get there  
You're gonna make it one day_

_(Everybody gets as far as they go)._

_If you want it you can get it  
If you choose it don't regret it  
If you feel it make it real  
It's what you wanted don't forget it  
When you find it don't rewind it  
Love infuse it and you're starting to grow  
_

_Another story of a girl out in the modern world  
Got inner beauty then ya gotta let it girl  
Set your mind, tell your mind you're gonna get there  
Pick up yourself girl, you're gonna come true_

_If you want it!_

_(Everybody gets as far as they go)  
If you feel it ya ah!  
When you find it!_

_(Everybody gets as far as they go)_

_If you want it you can get it  
If you choose it don't regret it  
If you feel it make it real  
It's what you wanted don't forget it  
When you find it don't rewind it  
Love infuse it and you're starting to grow  
(Everybody gets as far as they go)_

* * *

The crowd went wild and all Troy could do was stare in amazement at how wonderful and gracious she sounded. He felt Chad slap him on the back in a congratulating manner, but all Troy could do was stand there proud that she was making it big. Tonight he decided for sure he was going to talk to her and tell her how much he is happy for her, even if it hurt him in the process. But he could live, at least that's what he told himself.

Gabriella smiled out into the crowd and Troy liked to believe she was smiling for him as she knew that he was watching and the next thing shocked everyone.

"I want to say thank you for the nice warm welcome for my last and final performance on my tour." Troy didn't know which one he preferred: the eerie silence that was coming from half the stadium or the gossiping people who were all complaining about her news and were in shock.

"It's time for me to go home and you guys ended my last performance on a good note." Gabriella didn't say anything else as Troy felt his teammates eyes on him. He turned to look at Chad who shrugged as his mouth was open with confusion also.

"What the fuck just happened?" Troy breathed out as the Coach called them into the locker room and after that Troy didn't see her anymore as she had left right after to go deal with the press issues now.

* * *

Gabriella's mind was racing. How could she be so stupid. She thought she had a sickness or some kind of bug that just made her tired and occasionally the stress got to her and made her puke, but it was something else as she had just cleaned out her stomach again.

She felt the mist come down on her as the sky was a pretty midnight blue seeing as it was around 11 o'clock. Her driver came up from behind her, with a suit case in hand and she heard him put it down on the ground.

"Would you like me to wait ma'am?" The middle aged man asked as Gabriella looked at the house which felt like forever since she's been there.

The house seemed a lot bigger than what Gabriella remembered it to be. A smile crossed her face slightly considering what she knew was happening to her body at just thinking about what the headlines would be in tomorrows papers. The front porch light turns on and Gabriella suddenly gets nervous.

"No thank you Charles. You can actually go now. I'll no longer be needing anything anymore." Gabriella states distantly as her chocolate eyes gaze over the width of the house in awe. She hadn't been there for so long and it felt like she could hardly remember it.

The start of the car engine startles her as she picks up her bag instantly and the real reason why she was here started to take over her body. She was scared, she had no idea what to do, and she knew that if she returned somehow the news would get out and she just couldn't handle that now. Not with the Troy situation.

She started walking up the long driveway as she thought back to two hours ago and how she called off the tour for the first time on TV. She did it for two reasons: Troy was obviously a big reason why she did it, a person like him only came once in a lifetime, and the second reason was if she was pregnant then there was no way that she could be on tour. It was all just too stressful and bad for the child that could possible be in her womb.

"Gabriella?!" The voice calls out as the white elegant door swings open and for the first time in a long time Gabriella sees her forget her morals of how people of high class should act. She sees her let out a confused and happy face as she was only used to a scowling and disapproving one. She actually sees her jog a little instead of waltzing all over the place like she owned every piece of land she touched.

It was now that Gabriella realized she had tears in her eyes, almost ready to fall at seeing this sight. Everything was just too emotional that day as she knew that singing was her dream, but Troy was her dream too. But after the basketball performance she just threw one of them down the drain and would have to work her ass off if she was going to get it back.

"I need your help." Gabriella's voice called out as she reached the steps that led up to the porch where an antique swing sat.

"I saw the show tonight." The woman nodded as she rushed down the steps and flung her arms around her, surprising both her and Gabriella.

"Please? Can I stay with you?"

* * *

**Author's Note--So only five more chapters left and then I'll be able to start my new story, Love In Disguise, which I have the trailer out so go check that out and leave a review of what you think. Thanks and I hope you like this chapter.**


	40. ThankYou

His body was moving, but it was like he had no idea what was going on around him. His feet were running, almost doing a practiced dance down the cement in his best friend's basketball court. His mind didn't even have to think as he jumped up to meet his best friend and steel the ball, he just did it.

His bran wasn't allowing him to concentrate on anything other than the gossiping girls in the living room owned by Taylor McKessie. He could almost hear the shy timid brunette throwing in her opinion, the strong willed black haired girl telling everyone how she knew Gabriella wouldn't do anything crazy, or the high ear penetrating screeching of Sharpay demanding Gabriella to pick up her phone to let everyone know that she was okay.

"Dude, are you playing or what?!" Jason called out as Troy looked away from Chad's house that was his only barrier of hearing exactly what the girls were talking about as he knew that this whole basketball charade was just the girls coming up with a plan to keep him busy so he didn't go nuts thinking about Gabriella.

Troy sees his three friends down at the other end of the court as they all throw him curious looks, as if playing it off that they had no idea that Troy knew about the plan their girlfriends had them doing.

Troy shakes his head stubbornly and starts walking slowly up the slight hill to get to the screened in back porch that had perfect view of the girls in the room over with sliding glass doors separating them.

He hears shuffling feet scurry over to him. "Whoa…where are you going?" Zeke asks as if afraid that the door would burn them if they came into a five foot radius of it.

Troy shrugs as if it's nothing when his heart picked up and his eyes glitter with excitement as maybe the girls did know where the love of his life was after two days of disappearing as even the paparazzi didn't know where she was or where she went.

"Yeah…what about our game? You can't just walk off because you're _Mr. Bolton, God to everything!_" Jason exclaimed using air quotations and Troy just rolled his eyes as his legs brought him closer to the house.

"I'm just…nothing guys." Troy brushed off as his smile grew and he was at least fifteen feet away from the screened in porch and he could hear Sharpay's mumblings.

The footsteps behind him picked up in pace and echoed around him as Chad laid a hand on his shoulder, making Troy get so close to the house, but not close enough. "What?" Troy asked a little too harshly as he sighed and turned around to face his three friends. "Yeah guys?" Troy asked a little more good heartedly.

He heard Taylor's and Kelsi's laugh. Was that a good thing. His insides turn as he could only think that they were laughing about him, about how stupid he was being with this whole thing, but his insides calm a little as he hears Sharpay's voice get higher in tone, but he couldn't make out the words she was saying.

From the looks on the guys' faces, they looked like they could also hear what Troy was hearing too from the inside.

"Well…" Jason looked around at Chad and Zeke for help, but they both shrugged in response. "We were in the middle of a game." He replied lamely as Troy rolled his eyes and started for the house again.

"So nobody's gotten a phone call from her?" Kelsi asked as Troy stopped all of a sudden and took as quiet steps as possible.

His fingers reached up and laid against the itchy screening. His breathing was deep and low as he bit his lip from making any noise. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing up as goose bumps overtook his body, his teeth almost chattering with excitement and adrenaline that he might find out where she was.

The blonde and the brunette both looked at the dark skinned girl who sadly shook her head. "I'm sorry guys, but she hasn't called me either."

Sharpay let out a nasty sigh as she filed her nails, pretending she didn't care. "Who gives a shit. If she wanted to be found then she would walk the streets again, but obviously she wants to be left alone."

"But she said at the game she was going home. It was time for her to come home, were her exact words and obviously she's not here." Taylor argued. "I don't even know where she would go."

"We have to be missing something." Kelsi spoke up as Troy could feel Jason, Zeke, and Chad next to him. So much for distracting him as they seemed to be just as much intrigued as he was.

"I always wondered what girls talk about." Jason blurted out as all four boys pressed their ears up to the screen.

Troy rolled his eyes as he couldn't help but strain his hearing even more. "I mean, the press said they saw her leave her hotel, but never made it to the airport as they lost her on the highway, and all this happened in one night. Does she know anyone in New York?" Kelsi asked as Troy scrunched up his eyes brow, did she? He couldn't remember, but if someone did know the answer to that, it would be her best friend Taylor.

"New York is a fucking huge city. She could be anywhere by now. I bet she's shopping her stress away." Sharpay spoke up as Troy narrowed her eyes. She was always rooting for Gabriella to leave on tour and she was just pissed that Gabriella canceled it.

"I don't think she knows anyone." Taylor spoke slowly as if searching her memory.

"Why don't you guys ask her _boyfriend_ where she is. I bet he would be the one to know where she would go." Sharpay's voice sounded bored as she looked up and for the first time in five minutes, her eyes connected with his and for a moment he thought he saw anger pass through her eyes, but that was just the way she was showing she was worried for Gabriella, by taking it out on him. "He's right there, why don't you ask him."

She pointed her long manicured nail at all four boys, but he had a feeling it was meant for him specifically as it was her middle finger and the other two girls' heads turned and he sighed. It was no use in staying outside if they could now throw in their two bits.

"Well come inside then." Taylor demanded as Chad pushed open the door and lead them through the sliding glass door archway as the door was already open to circulate the air a little bit better. "No use standing there looking like zoo animals." She muttered as the guys all took their own seats.

Troy shifted uncomfortably as he could feel Sharpay's brown eyes glare into him. "I say we just wait until she shows up." Chad said as all three girls glared at him and he shrunk back.

"And you wonder why we don't include you guys in our conversations." Sharpay muttered.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked stupidly and Troy just rolled his eyes.

"Obviously she doesn't want to be found or else she wouldn't have said she was going back home, and she doesn't show up!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Yeah, she said it, but she didn't say she was going to do it." Chad added as Troy thought about this. She had been gone two days without contact with anyone and he was starting to get worried.

"I bet she's in New York still. The paparazzi said that she didn't show up at any airport." Zeke through in as Troy shut his eyes. He knew New York sounded familiar as it wasn't just a state that he remembered and had traveled too, but it was from something else. Someone lived there, and he couldn't remember who that person would be as if they would be that close to his Gabriella.

The moment he heard her say she was canceling the tour and it was time for her to go home almost jolted him alive. His mind was so set on thinking that he lost her, when he never did. He could almost imagine her long brunette curls, dark rich eyes that bored into his, the angelic smile that lit up anybody's day, and the way her voice sounded. It sounded like it only belonged to this amazing, beautiful woman, and it did.

"I think there was something wrong with her." Kelsi said quietly as everyone went silent and looked at her curiously. "I mean…she wasn't the same, you know?" She looked around at everyone who gave her curious looks. Troy didn't even know what she was saying. "Oh come on guys, you had to of noticed, she wasn't eating like she used to."

"Yes she was, she went out to eat with me just a couple of days before she left." Sharpay chimed in. "She ate all this crap that will give her a heart attack when she's older."

"No, I mean, she's not eating like herself. Has anyone seen her eat any waffles? Any of that weird yogurt that looks like tar? Any of the _different_ foods that no one else would eat except her? Anyone?" Kelsi looked around and it hit him. He knew where she went.

The one person that he knew of in New York that knew of Gabriella personally, really personally was the one person right under their noses. They had the same hair, ssme height, same body except one was twenty years older, and same eyes as one pair had slowly become darker and deeper over the years. She went to her mother's.

"I know where she is." Troy breathed out as everyone grew silent again.

* * *

How could this happen? She couldn't do this. It was just unethical. She didn't even know how this happened without her knowing. Surely she would've known what was happening to her body without having to take a test, but apparently that wasn't the case.

Her heart was swelling with emotion as her small trembling fingers gripped the coffee mug in her hands and took a sip of the steaming hot chocolate and even though it was June and the air was warm and sticky to no end, her body which was already going through changes wanted hot chocolate, and who was she to deny it of that necessity.

"Gabriella?" A gentle voice called and Gabriella snapped her head up at that voice who was vaguely familiar as it had been a while since she heard that tone come from her mother, probably before her father's death and the whole modeling idea came into her head.

Her mother walked quietly into the room with a cream colored knitted blanket around her shoulders as she squinted to look at her daughter, allowing her eyes to adjust to the new light as she was just peacefully sleeping and thought she heard someone get up.

"Oh…" Gabriella said as her voice dropped and she tucked her feet under herself as she wrapped her own navy blue blanket around her and stared out into the midnight sky through the big, thick window. "Sorry for waking you."

Before the championship game Gabriella realized something wasn't right. She was vomiting too much for it to be stress, her body was always tired, and even after not doing anything for two days, she was still tired, and her appetite was mixed up. It seemed the only thing she could eat without making her stomach churn was French fries along with ice cream mixed together.

"I didn't want to sleep anyways." Anna Montez said in a tone that made Gabriella wonder what happened to make her seem so calm, so gentle, so caring?

Gabriella looked at her mom through confused eyes as this was the look she found herself giving her mother for the past two days, ever since she broke down in her mother's arms and it made Gabriella think maybe she wasn't as bad as she thought?

Her mother sat down on the couch too, making herself comfortable.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Anna slapped her hand down on the table in front of Gabriella and revealed a penny before pulling her hand back and tucking her own feet under herself as Gabriella smiled a little at her mom's effort to put a smile on her face. Where had this woman been all these years? What had changed so drastically to make her such a nice caring person?

Gabriella let out a breath, "It's simple: the test came out positive."

Gabriella saw an excited smile sketch across her mom's face and had to look down at the ground to keep herself from feeling guilty that she wasn't as welcoming as her mother, but she was just overwhelmed. She would keep this child no matter what though.

Gabriella laid a hand self consciously down on her still flat stomach as she would be showing any time now, or at least a little baby bump would appear. "How are you feeling?" Anna reached hesitantly forward as if she didn't know if it was okay to touch her daughter or not, but she did anyways as she rubbed her back comfortingly and this made Gabriella's eyes glaze over just thinking what the two of them lost over the past eleven years. Maybe it was just hormones rampaging through her body?

Gabriella breathed out as her small petite shoulders went up and down in a shrug. "Would you believe me if I said that I was fine?" Gabriella replied meekly as her mother looked at her child with a softly demanding face. Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Okay, I'm just feeling like maybe I messed up somewhere down the line."

"That's nonsense." Anna declared strictly, making her point that she didn't believe Gabriella's words for a second.

"But didn't I mom?!" Gabriella exclaimed as she turned to look at the older version of herself. "I'm all the way across the country from the man who I love with his child and he doesn't even know it."

"Hey, maybe this is yourself telling you that it's time to head home." She offered as they fell silent and Gabriella rubbed her stomach absentmindedly.

"How do you know what to say? Why aren't you as freaked out as I am?" Gabriella blurted out as she didn't want to admit that her mom was right.

"Well I get the joy of not having to go through nine months of pregnancy again," Gabriella looked at her mom like she was crazy as she kept in her laugh. Anna smiled sweetly at her daughter, "And I know you're gonna do great at being a mom. Ever since you were little and you played house with your dolls, your father and I knew that you would be successful at this."

Gabriella nodded her head slowly as her mother's hand stopped moving on her back and came down to lace together with her own hands, just holding her.

"What changed mom?" Gabriella asked in a whisper as she stared ahead of herself, almost in shock. "What happened between us?"

Anna took a sharp intake of air in before she looked at her daughter through tired eyes considering it was two in the morning. "Life happened, the mixed up-messed up life that you either succeed in or you don't and I just happened to be the one who failed, and you succeeded without my help."

Gabriella looked at her mother. "After my visit a couple of months ago I had a real eye opener as my company could've gone international, which meant I would have to travel all the time to all these great countries, but…something told me that I should just slow down. I still have half my life left and I'm not gonna spend it in five star hotels trying to get stuck up business men to side with me. I decided to just stay right here and do something for me, and spend some quality time much needed with just myself."

Gabriella smiled at her mother almost admiring her and how truly happy she looked within years. "I went to visit your father's grave, and let's just say…we're gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay, and you want to know why? Because you have Troy, and he loves you."

Gabriella nodded her head as she held back tears of happiness, admiration, nerves, and a lot of other emotions. "I believe you." She whispered. "But maybe I can just move out here and you can help me with the baby. Since I won't be able to perform for a while now I can just buy a house out here and then we'll be within walking distance." Gabriella rambled off quickly as Anna frowned at her.

"Were you not just listening to a word I said?" Gabriella smiled sheepishly at her mother. Anna sighed as she stroked her daughters face before putting a curl behind her ear. "You're scared right now, you have no idea what is gong on with your relationship with Troy, and a baby is coming in months. But look it," Anna looked down at Gabriella's hand that was comforting her stomach. "You're already acting like a mother, you canceled your tour knowing something was different and you did it all for Troy and the baby. That was one of the most bravest things that I've seen in my life."

Gabriella scrunched her face, brave? How is that brave. "How um…how is that brave?" Gabriella asked with a chuckle.

Anna rolled her eyes playfully, "Singing was your dream and you had the tour wrapped up in your little hand, and you let it go within a heart beat once you knew something was wrong, and that in my book is counted as being brave. You're starting over and being pregnant isn't always easy, but it's exciting and fun at the same time. You're gonna do good Gabriella."

Gabriella launched herself in her mother's arms as she squeezed tight. How could her mother have so much faith in herself, but deep down Gabriella knew that her mom was right. She could do this, she just had to take it step at a time.

"It's time for you to go home Gabriella." Her mother murmured. "You've hid out at my house for two days now, you need to go home." Her mother squeezed her eyes tight as neither one of them remembered when they last hugged like this.

"I booked a flight for you on Wednesday at noon."

"Thank you." Gabriella whispered as she knew both her mom and her were at fault over the years as to why their relationship was so strained, but this moment made up for it. Things were going to be okay for Gabriella, for Troy, and for their baby.


	41. I Don't Know

Gabriella rubbed her flat stomach, unconvincingly acting okay as she swore she could see a baby bump. She went up on her tip toes and arched her back in the mirror as she looked at herself from the side as she made her torso look longer this way and tried to convince herself that nothing was showing yet even though when her mom took her to the doctor's two days ago back in New York he told her that she was indeed six weeks pregnant.

She let out a huff as she went flat foot and readjusted her black dress so there were no crease lines. It wasn't the fact that she was worried about getting big or actually showing, it was just the fact that knowing if she was showing that night then Troy would find out almost immediately and it wouldn't even be her telling him that she was pregnant, it would be the little one inside of her that would be revealing itself to him silently.

"Here Gabi." Taylor entered her room as Gabriella turned around to look at her best friend who was the only one to know that Gabriella was back since the previous day. Gabriella took the offered diamond earrings Taylor was offering her as she turned back around to put them on.

She had showed called Taylor the previous day asking if she could pick her up at the airport and Taylor had convinced her that she should just stay with her since Chad was with Troy that day and then pretty soon that day turned into the night and Gabriella ended up staying in their guest room as Chad had no idea when he was nice and situated on the couch.

Gabriella found a smile came onto her face as she thought why she hadn't seen Chad yet. Taylor had booted him out of the house that day telling him that she was pmsing and that was more than enough to make Chad run off to join Troy and to get ready for the celebrating victory of the Championships together. Which is what Gabriella and Taylor were doing too and Gabriella still didn't know how she felt about this since her stomach lately hadn't been able to hold anything down except if you count ice cream and French friends which indeed proved that the baby was just like Troy.

Gabriella saw in the corner of the mirror Taylor looking at her skeptically, and she felt her forehead crease, her eyes narrow in confusion to match Taylor's gaze.

She turned around and looked at her friend, crossing her arms over her little stomach self consciously as if you looked really closely, or if you spent a long time looking her way then you might be able to tell something's different. "What?" Gabriella asked in a small voice as she sunk back and leaned against the dresser behind herself, knowing there was no way that Taylor would know, would she? Could she?

"…N--nothing." Taylor stuttered, deciding against telling Gabriella what was on her mind ever since Kelsi brought to their friends' attention that something was different with Gabriella.

Gabriella knew that she did indeed have something to say and looked at her even more intently. "What is it Tay? You know you can tell me anything." Gabriella pressed as Taylor shook her head slowly, her eyes traveling Gabriella's body, lingering over her stomach.

"You can tell me anything too." Taylor finally said as Gabriella shut her eyes and nodded some.

Oh yeah, Taylor knew something was up and she was starting to piece everything together. "Six weeks." Gabriella said softly as she uncrossed her arms from her stomach and waved them in front of her mid section as she really didn't want to blurt it out for the world to hear even though it was Taylor just yet when she wanted to tell Troy first, but her best friend deserved to know too and she was gonna find out sooner or later anyways.

Taylor's face flashed confusion before it clicked in her mind and her brown eyes flashed with excitement, "Six weeks…" She repeated slowly and Gabriella couldn't keep the smile off her face at her friend's reaction and it would be a lie if she said she wasn't excited for this new soon-to-be child in her life. "Six weeks." She said with amusement and a squeal.

Gabriella was all of a sudden bombarded with Taylor as they shared a huge hug. "Oh my God, you're pregnant, with a baby!" Taylor laughed along with Gabriella.

"I would hope it's a baby. Or else Troy's not telling me something if there's an alien inside of me." Gabriella joked with a smile as Taylor didn't stop hugging her. "Okay, baby and mommy need to breathe."

Taylor pulled back with a quick apologetic look before beaming back at her friend with a huge white smile. "Oh right, sorry, but…wow, you have a kid inside of you. You're gonna have a kid to play with, talk with, show off to people, pick out clothes with, change the diapers, bathe, clean up after, and potty train…" Taylor looked at Gabriella strangely. "That last couple of things didn't sound like fun all of a sudden."

Gabriella giggled at her friend. "No, but wow." Taylor finished. "Kelsi was right when she said something was up with you." She said it nonchalantly and it wasn't until she saw Gabriella's eyes bug out of her face that she realized what she said.

"What?" Gabriella gasped. "Kelsi knows? What about everyone else? Tay, if this gets to everyone before Troy then how will he react? What if he's mad?!" Gabriella exclaimed frantically.

"She was just concerned, but if you did want someone to know, who better than a doctor?" Taylor tried to supply as Gabriella slumped down onto the guest bed and sighed heavily. Taylor had a small smile on her face as she sat down next to her and put her arm around her. "She said something about your weird eating habits, but I don't think the guys put anything together yet and she might have a feeling, but that's a _big_ might."

Gabriella forced a smile onto her face. After a moment of silence Taylor broke it again, "So you're gonna get weird food cravings, morning sickness, and that's why you aren't on tour?" Taylor accused slightly as she turned to look at her friend.

Gabriella shook her head no, "After my fifth show I think I had already decided not to go through with it as I was constantly running back to my dressing room in between songs to check the latest news on the Lakers standings and when the game came around I then realized something was wrong since I was tired all the time and I had just two days off."

"So this came at perfect timing, right?" Taylor asked as Gabriella just nodded. It sort of did. This pregnancy wasn't planned or anything, and Gabriella knew that she would be immensely happier once she had told Troy, but all in all she was excited for this deep down as her mind would only let her concentrate on the nows than the laters.

"I'm gonna get fat, aren't I. And am I showing or am I just looking too much?" Gabriella asked as she stood up and looked back into the mirror again and Taylor let out a giggle. "What? I'm being serious here."

"Oh." Taylor stopped and instantly put on her serious face as Gabriella knew that deep down she was still laughing. "Well if people knew that you were pregnant then they would say that you look good, and if people stare at you too long then they might think that you are."

Gabriella smoothed out her dress once again as she bit her lip. "But don't worry, it's nothing. Just stay sitting all night and no one will know, but if you do get up and mingle I can 99 percent guarantee you that no one will notice anything. But it is natural Gabi."

"Yeah…I just want to see Troy and tell him, but should I wait?" Taylor had a confused face on. "You know, just let him ease into the fact that I'm now back?"

Taylor shrugged as she picked up her purse that was lying on the bed. "I would tell him as soon as possible, but it's your choice, and I can guarantee you again that he'll be happy to see you, but now we have to go. The limo is probably outside." Taylor said as Gabriella walked over to her and they started making their way downstairs.

"Now I just have to remember to sit the whole time." Gabriella said out loud as Taylor just smiled and rolled her eyes.

* * *

Troy sat down defeated as he was already tired of people congratulating him on his team's win since this was his first year of being their captain. He had only been there for a half an hour and this party was most likely going to last at least four or more hours like the other ones the team has had in the past.

He rubbed his temples as he looked around the banquet hall once again and heard the song change from a soft melody to a more upbeat one. Couples were dancing, magazine reporters were circling around as the organizers of this event only let a select few in, he could faintly hear the paparazzi shouting questions at the people who were just arriving, and waiters and waitresses were going around with appetizers.

He took a sip of his water when his best friend sat down next to him, his curly hair bouncing as he did so. Troy looked over at him as he took a sip from his alcoholic beverage through tired eyes. The past couple of days he had been trying to find Gabriella's mother's phone number any place he could think of as he could've just asked for some person's help, but he didn't need to alert the press on accident that he didn't even have contact with Gabriella. He was just worried and he was thanking Chad silently that he was over at his house the past two days to keep him distracted as he knew that he probably would be going nuts by now since he couldn't find any indication that Gabriella even had a mother since Gabriella and her weren't that close, or at least that is what he thought along with everyone else.

"So where's Tay?" Troy asked trying to make light conversation as Chad just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms like a bratty little kid who wasn't getting their way.

"Don't even go there man. She's going through _girly_ _things_ that we don't need to know about unless it has something to do with taking cover from their emotions." Chad shuddered as Troy just rolled his eyes.

"Nice." Troy said sarcastically, laughing at Chad as he still pouted.

"I just wish she'd get here already, she has been real secretive lately, she wouldn't even allow me to go upstairs today and all last night. We ended up sleeping in the living room together." Chad explained as all of a sudden the hallway's walls that led to the outside doors could be seen with an illuminating flashing yellow light from the flashes the paparazzi was taking from outside and indistinct yelling could be heard due to everyone yelling things at once.

"Who could that be? It's not like the team's missing anyone." Chad pointed out as Troy and Chad let curiosity get the better of them and they turned their heads and Troy's heart stopped. "Holy shit." Troy heard Chad breath out besides him as he fidgeted in his seat.

Troy's face was pale as the tie he was wearing seemed like it was suffocating him even more than before, the room went up thirty degrees more than before, his eyes wide in shock, surprise, and excitement even though he had no idea what to do, his perfect pink plump lips were open in a gasp, and his hands gripped his seat tighter, turning his fists white.

"She's back." Chad said in astonishment and Troy felt a goofy grin come across his face even though Gabriella hurt him by going, but he knew he hurt her too as he didn't support her like he should've.

Taylor made her way over to the two guys as Gabriella trailed behind looking more beautiful than he remembered her. There seemed to be this glow that radiated off of her and that smile she was wearing, it looked like she was nervous, happy, and anxious at the same time.

"I brought someone for you Bolton." Taylor said happily as Gabriella stood across from Chad and him at Taylor's side so the table separated them, almost as if she was afraid to come near him, which he couldn't blame her for since the last time they talked he just walked out on her as he told her to look in his drawer where the ring still laid, and Troy's face paled. The ring, had she looked? And if she did, she wasn't saying anything yet as she probably wanted him to say something first.

"GABRIELLA!" A loud blonde girl screeched from across the room and at the bar as some people turned their heads along with a shy brunette who was on Jason's right arm and the blonde and brunette both made their way over to the table of four awkward people as Gabriella nor Troy had no time to react.

Gabriella was ambushed by Sharpay and Kelsi and Troy finally managed to breath again as Gabriella ripped her eyes away from him long enough to give her friends attention. He looked at Chad to see if he had any sign of knowledge that Gabriella was going to be there because if he had then Troy would've killed him because he wasn't expecting this. He felt ambushed and he all of a sudden needed something stronger than his beer that he was drinking.

It wasn't that he wasn't happy that Gabriella was there, because he was. It just would've been nice to get a heads up, but Chad looked just as confused as him as Jason and Zeke soon approached and gave her a huge welcome home hug.

"Tay, that's why I slept on the couch last night?" Troy could hear Chad whisper even though Troy knew that Chad was happy Gabriella was back and he could deal with not being in his own bed for one night.

Taylor glared at him slightly and that's when Troy realized that in the last five minutes of Gabriella being in his presence that he hadn't said anything and now each one of their friends were looking at him, including Gabriella herself.

"So where did you go Montez?" Chad asked breaking the ice as he stood up and engulfed her in a hug himself.

"I went to see my mom." She answered quietly as Troy had already known that.

Everything went quiet again as Jason and Kelsi made their way over to another teammate of theirs, Sharpay and Zeke went to get something from the buffet and now it was just Chad, Taylor, Gabriella, and himself again.

"Gabi…um don't you have something you have to tell Troy?" Taylor pressed as Gabriella's face paled.

"…I um…" She looked around and glared slightly at Taylor and Troy had no idea what to say. "Hey." She breathed out.

"Hey." He replied back as he had no idea what he was doing. "Um…" But he knew that they had to talk, and now was better than any other time if it was going to clear up some of this awkwardness. "Uh…I think we need to talk."

Gabriella nodded slowly as she looked around, "Do you uh want to now or--"

"Now's good. But not here." He said quickly as he stood up and ignored the cheeky smiles that were on Taylor's and Chad's faces. "Follow me."

He made his way out of the banquet room with Gabriella following closely and his heart picked up in speed as he saw the perfect place for them to talk, and although this wasn't the same banquet hall in which they met the first time and had their first alone conversation with each other in the coat closet, this coat closet here would be good enough as it was somewhat bigger than their bathroom at home.

Gabriella walked in after him and he searched by the door for the light switch and flicked it on with the door closing on them as no one saw them enter. He saw Gabriella turned around to look at him, waiting for him to say something, to do something, to yell at her, but he wasn't going to yell at her. Although he had so many things running through his mind, he could barely concentrate on one thought before another one popped up into his mind.

"Why did you do it?" He whispered almost in audible as Gabriella looked at him confused.

"What?" She asked in the same tone he used, holding her breath to wait to see what he said.

"Why did you stop your tour? I need to know because I know that I was a jerk, pushing you away when you were just following your dreams, but why did you stop your tour? You were doing so well." He told her as Gabriella blinked her eyes to rid them of their glossiness and she didn't answer after a minute.

"…I just…" She was trying to come up with an answer as the air was thick, but not with tension, with unanswered questions between them both. "I couldn't do it anymore."

"But that was your dream." He pointed out to make sure that what he was hearing was right.

"A tour will come again if it's really meant to be, but…you weren't there and I just couldn't do it knowing that you didn't like it." Gabriella admitted as Troy mentally cursed himself realizing that although he was mad at her and being an unreasonable idiot, she still took into account his feelings when she shouldn't have.

But something about this didn't seem right, "Brie…there had to be another reason." He pleaded as he felt guilt surge through him and he didn't know if he could handle this right now. He couldn't stand knowing that he was the reason why she canceled the first real break she got just for him.

"I cam back because I missed you and…" She trailed off as she looked down and crossed her arms over her stomach. He waited for her to finish off her sentence and she looked up as brown met blue. She wanted to tell him something, but it was like she was afraid. "And I just…I missed you and I love you."

"I don't want to be the reason why you'll regret your decision of canceling the tour in the long run." He told her with all seriousness in his voice.

"You won't." She answered hoarsely. "I just need to know where we go from here."

"…I don't know."


	42. That's Nice

"Tay, you're gonna stop breathing if you keep worrying like this." Gabriella pointed out to the overly tired African American girl in front of her. It was 8 in the morning and on Monday morning and Gabriella still had been staying with Taylor and Chad with Chad's knowledge.

Taylor let out a huff of air, "But we still don't have a seating chart, we have dress final dress fittings tomorrow, we haven't picked out the table settings, which flowers go where and the weddings in three days!" Taylor exclaimed not caring that Chad was a couple of rooms over sleeping.

Gabriella put the brush down that she was using and turned to look at her friend with a sympathetic smile. "How about I finish the seating chart and you and Chad go today to finalize the table settings and flowers?" She suggestive and to her relief Taylor slowly nodded with a small smile.

"Are you sure because I don't want you stressing out over my things. It's not good for mini you." Taylor said with concern even though Gabriella could trace out the small hint of pleasantness in her voice that her friend was helping her with the wedding plans that got put behind for a week since she was too busy with other things.

Gabriella came to sit down by her and smiled brightly at her. Although she had morning sickness throughout the whole day lately and she as tired a lot, she would do this for her best friend. "Of course I'll help. It's what the maid of honors do."

"Are you sure because I can get Sharpay or Kelsi to help out too?" Taylor asked as Gabriella absentmindedly put her hand to her stomach again and rubbed it softly. She had been doing that a lot lately to try to calm the baby, and although she couldn't feel the baby moving and it has hardly developed yet since she was only seven weeks pregnant now, it just felt natural to her.

"No, I'll help. Plus you have the seating chart almost done, I'll just have to add some names and make sure that I don't put the grandparents next to some of your annoying stuck up friends." Gabriella teased.

Taylor rolled her eyes but smiled anyways knowing Gabriella was talking about her modeling friends, even though Gabriella used to be a model too, but she was never one for making friends with them. "Okay, but now it's time to talk about you and Troy."

Gabriella closed her eyes briefly to mentally prepare herself for this as she was expecting Taylor to ask her about Thursday night sooner or later since she had been holding back for days now. "There's nothing to say. It's awkward between us, and we have no idea what to say or do around each other." Gabriella summed up Thursday night in just two sentences, hoping Taylor would just accept that.

"Okay, but now you have to counter in mini-you."

Gabriella did a double take at what Taylor just called her unborn child. "Mini what?"

Taylor giggled at Gabriella's response. "Shar and I are hoping for a mini you: a girl. And Kelsi thinks you're gonna have a mini Troy: a basketball boy." Taylor explained as Gabriella thought back to how Kelsi and Sharpay first found out about her pregnancy.

They had come over to Taylor's house the previous day to talk and just hang out after being away from each other for close to two weeks and when they were eating lunch, Gabriella just had to have morning sickness thirty minutes after and by then Sharpay and Kelsi put everything together and they guessed.

"What are you hoping for?" Taylor asked as Gabriella had already known what she wanted, but she just smiled at her friend's eagerness.

"I just want to tell Troy but…I would like to get on talking terms with him first before springing this on him. I don't want him to get freaked out." Gabriella explained quietly.

"Just remember it's natural for guys getting freaked out unless you're one of the lucky ones who has a guy that doesn't get scared about being in charge over a little one, changing diapers, and holding a baby. In general it's kind of scary, but it's also wonderful at the same time." Taylor told her as Gabriella had read online about baby stories and Gabriella remembered what her mom told her that even her dad got freaked out and was in shock for two hours before coming out of it and congratulating her.

"You're right." Gabriella admitted. "I just don't want him to get so freaked out that it lasts until Thursday and your wedding."

"You know how I feel about telling him and how you should do it as soon as possible, but when the time's right, you'll know." Taylor said as if this was some made up story and the right moment would just appear like magic.

"Yeah. Because the whole 'moment' things feels like?…" Gabriella asked with a kinked eye brow.

Taylor rolled her eyes as if it was the most obvious thing. "You know. The perfect moment is when it's only him and you, there's no tension, your heart is racing from just being close to him, and you just feel perfect when you tell him." Taylor gushed.

Gabriella just smiled as this didn't sound like her strong willed friend. "What is with you little Miss Romance speaker?"

Gabriella saw the deep dark eyes roll as Taylor stood up. "I was working on my wedding vows this morning."

Gabriella stood up also and stretched a little. "Well then I guess I better get started on that seating chart. Do you have the chart around downstairs?"

She saw Taylor look at her sheepishly as if she had done something bad as a five year old would. "I accidentally left the chart over at Troy's as the gang was all over there about a week ago."

Gabriella was in shock for a couple of seconds before she put on a forced smile and grabbed her sweatshirt off the chair, "Okay. I guess I'll see you later."

She would have to face him sooner or later and she preferred it better sooner than at the wedding when they would have to line up together to get ready to walk down the aisle right before Taylor and her father would enter after them.

* * *

The doorbell rang and that meant he would have to get up from the couch and leaving the old basketball game he was watching unattended. After the doorbell rang again he grunted as he stood up and made his way to the big oak door and swung it open.

He was expecting Chad and his curly afro telling him that Tay was in one of her moods again, or Zeke as Troy was ready to listen to Zeke tell him all about where him and Sharpay were going for their next vacation, or even Jason who was organizing a little get together because Kelsi was now officially out of school and was working at a hospital. She wasn't exactly at the position she wanted, but she would have to work her way up and she was okay with that.

He came face to face with Gabriella as her hair blew naturally in the wind, her deep chocolate eyes looked at him shyly, and she was wearing blue jeans with a sweatshirt even though it was summer and he found that a little strange.

He didn't know what he was feeling. Part of him was happy that she was there as the other part of him knew that he was somewhat nervous too.

"Hey." She spoke first with uncertainty in her voice and he leaned in his doorway.

"Hey…" There was a silence as she looked down at the ground some. "so um, how are you feeing?"

He knew that she went home early with Taylor on Thursday night since she wasn't feeling well, and it would be a lie if Troy said he wasn't concerned.

Gabriella looked up. "Oh, I'm okay. I guess everything's just catching up with me."

He nodded knowing what she meant as earlier in his career he felt so many things were going on in his life and it was just crazy that he had to keep up with things, but he found a system that worked for him and he believed Gabriella could do the same if she kept trying.

"I actually came over here to--"

"to talk?" He cut in as if he wasn't in control over what his body or mind did and Gabriella showed shock.

"Well…not exactly, but if you want to then I guess that would be okay."

Troy stepped out of the way and she walked in as if this was the first time in this house. She looked around and for a second Troy thought he saw a look pass over her face that she was surprise that her things were left in the places where she left them.

"I was hurt Gabriella, not an even bigger bastard who would change things just because you were gone." He commented as Gabriella gave him a small smile.

"I know." Even though they both knew that that was a lie.

The air all of a sudden became dry as Troy shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Um…so what was it that you came over here for?"

"Oh right." It dawned on her that she forgot momentarily what she really needed. "Tay said you had the seating chart to their wedding here and my job is to just finish it."

"Is that what she calls it?" Troy asks as he started his way to his kitchen where Taylor had left the huge messed up bulletin board with post its sticking all over the place around about fifty tables, each with a different person's name. "I would call it more like an end of a war after Godzilla decided to stop by and wreck whatever was left over."

Gabriella let out a giggle as he didn't know how much that laugh could mean to him until he heard it come straight from her mouth after a while. "It can't be that bad."

He motioned to the table as he stood back and leaned back against the counter. "Take a look yourself because I'm not going near that thing ever again. I swear, you make one mistake and Tay will rip your head off. Apparently she doesn't want her grandparents sitting next to Chad's and mine old college roommates."

Gabriella let out another giggle and he realized that talking to her was a lot easier than what he expected. If he let himself push the thought of her giving up her tour for him to the back of his mind then it would be as if it never happened and the two of them could just talk and be themselves again. And who was he to ruin this moment? Gabriella hadn't hurt him anymore than himself hurting her.

"Well if your old roommates are anything like you described them to be than I don't even think I want to meet them." She joked as she was slowly easing into this and he smiled at her.

He rolled his eyes, feigning hurt as Gabriella just clicked her tongue and stared down thoughtfully at the massive poster board in front of her. All of a sudden this seating chart didn't look so scary.

Gabriella let out a sigh as she looked down at the jumble mess. She was sure that Taylor had finally figured out where she wanted to seat everyone before she left on her tour, but now this looked almost the opposite of when she left.

"How bad is it?" Gabriella jumped slightly as he was right behind her, looking over her shoulder at all the names, knowing there were about two hundred of them.

"Um…" Gabriella stuttered as Troy smirked slightly, loving the fact that he could make her so disheveled. "Uh…not that bad."

"Liar." He whispered.

She rolled her eyes as she gathered up the things and picked up the bulletin board. "Fine, it's horrible, but I promised Tay that I would help so I'll just take this and go. Actually, I probably should go get some of my things too. I'm running out of clothes."

Troy's heart dropped as he couldn't let her leave just yet. Weren't they just getting along for the first time and a while, he didn't want her to leave. "Wait." He walked up to her and took the bulletin board in his hands as she looked at him puzzled. "I'll help with this."

Gabriella must have seen this as funny because she broke out into laughter and he just gave her an innocent puzzle smile. "Oh, you're serious?" She gasped out as she straightened up a bit and took a second to think things over. "Well if you want then I guess you can."

He smiled brightly at her, glad that he could help. "Well then lead the way." Troy said as Gabriella made her way to his living room as he followed behind knowing things were still a little weird and they had to think before they spoke, but it was slowly healing.

* * *

"You know…" Troy started slowly as they had been at this for twenty minutes and the only thing they got done with was deciding on clearing the whole thing Taylor had set up and doing it all over themselves.

"What?" Gabriella briefly glanced up at him from her position on the ground as she searched the post it notes and grabbed one after a second of searching and plopping down Chad's Uncle Henry near the back of the room knowing the only reason why he went to weddings was to get free food.

"You don't really have to get your things to bring to Taylor's." Troy said hesitantly and he saw Gabriella's body freeze and look up slowly at him.

He put on a fake amused smile and laughed lightly, "I'm pretty sure I do. I think I'm down to my pink and fluffy shirt and that's it."

"Well you can always just…you know stay." He didn't like the idea of her being anywhere else. If she came home then she would come home to him, wasn't that the point as to why she canceled her tour in the first place? To come back to him?

She glanced down and then up as she was deciphering something, "Wouldn't that be kind of weird?"

"Weird how?" He played dumb.

She rolled her eyes as her fingers pulled at the little carpet threads beneath her. "You know, we're barely talking now. What would it be if we stayed together again?"

"Well then let's talk…how was your day so far Miss Montez?" He asked charmingly as Gabriella let out a small laugh before glancing back down at the bulletin board and looking at something.

After a short pause she looked up, "So, how mad do you think Shar would get if we put her at the little kids' table?"

He smiled back as he reached over and put Sharpay from the main table where the bridesmaids and groomsmen sat with the bride and groom to the very back corner table with the little kids' table where about ten names were already.

* * *

"So were you nervous?" Gabriella asked as she leaned back against the couch and stretched out her legs. Feeling a lot better than what she had in the last couple of days.

"Nervous?" Troy asked as he too leaned back so their shoulders bumped on accident. They had been at this for a couple of hours and they were only halfway done as they would get people in their spots, but then someone else would come along and there were no more good spots for them.

"About the Championship game. Were you nervous?" Gabriella repeated as Troy sighed.

He could lie and say that he was perfectly fine, or he could tell her the truth. "I was more nervous about seeing the half time performer than playing in one of my biggest games." He admitted as Gabriella felt a blush come upon her face.

"You were not." She said as he turned to her and took her hand in his.

"Was too." He whispered while blue stared into brown and nothing could break their concentration.

* * *

"We're never going to be done, are we?" Troy moaned as he laid on his stomach, staring at the mocking seating chart that was only three fourths done. He had never noticed how much Gabriella knew of people and their personalities to take into consideration if people would be able to hear the speeches clearly, if they had a craving for alcohol, or they wouldn't be able to see perfectly since they were half blind. If this was just him doing this he would've just done alphabetical order.

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she turned towards him and sighed. "You don't have to help, you know that right?" She reminded him for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Thanks Captain Obvious." He said sarcastically as he moaned again like a little kid being dragged from store to store as Gabriella just smiled down at him amusingly. "My head hurts from thinking too much, I didn't sleep last night, and I'm hungry." He declared.

Gabriella let out a chuckle and he mockingly glared at her. This felt so right to be doing with her. She laid a hand on the middle of his back and he shut his eyes on the littlest of touches. "Does someone need a nap?" She teased.

He still had his eyes closed. "No, I need a massage." He mumbled, half jokingly, half serious as he wasn't expecting Gabriella to start up at his shoulders and rub expertly down his back.

He bit back a moan as her small hands worked at the knots in his back. "What are you doing?" He asked in shock.

She new this was a bold move, but it felt right. It felt like they were never away from each other in the first place. "You said you needed a massage, so here I am."

"You don't have too." His voice held indications that he didn't want her to stop though.

"You don't have to help me with this, but you are." Gabriella told him as he succumbed to her ways.

* * *

"Holy fuck, we're done!" Troy exclaimed as Gabriella tiredly did a 'hurray' while lazily waving her arm up and down as she was situated with her back against the couch and her hand laid on the floor while the other one just rested on her stomach as the baby bump was covered by her sweatshirt.

Troy turned to her as he was the one that was mostly doing the work in the last thirty minutes as he noticed that Gabriella was all of a sudden too tired. It reminded of her right before her tour and how she would take naps all the time. "Are you okay?" He asked as he sat back by her once again, pushing their ordered pizza box out of the way since it was empty.

Gabriella opened her eyes as she smiled thankfully at him once she saw the perfectly laid out poster board. "Yeah, just tired. I should probably get back to Tay's."

She started getting up and Troy grabbed her hand to keep her from getting up. "You're leaving? So soon?"

"I was here all day Troy. I have to go." She protested sleepily.

"Stay here." He whispered softly as his fingers lazily played with her own while his eyes never left hers. "With me? Please?"

He watched as mouth was slightly parted, finding something to say. Her eyes searched his for sincerity, as if deciding if this was the time to do something. He anticipated her answer eagerly as his hand laced with her own. He raised the back of her hand to his mouth and kissed it softly, missing the feel of her skin against his own.

"Please Brie?"

She nearly melted on the inside at just hearing him use his nickname for her. He was slowly leaning in as his eyes traveled her face, looking in her eyes down to her almost trembling lips and back to her eyes to see if this was what she wanted.

He cocked his head to the side as his other free hand reached up to her cheek and cupped it as their lips met. She slowly kissed back as fireworks were going off in both of them.

The air was quiet, there were no distractions as it was just her and Troy. The way his hand voiced against her skin made Gabriella want him even more. Their lips danced together showing the love they missed out on for a couple of weeks.

They pulled back, resting their foreheads against each other as Gabriella no longer felt tired. The way his eyes bored into her, his blue orbs getting darker and darker with lust. It was perfect and Gabriella couldn't help what came out of her mouth as Taylor's words slowly crept into her head.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered as Troy's body tensed up for a moment, but his forehead stayed against hers to her reassurance.

The air was quiet still as the only thing you could hear was their ragged breath from the kiss they just shared.

He gulped as he squeezed his eyes shut before tearing them open and his eyes were back to their normal blue.

"That's nice." His voice was several notches higher, it was small from the shock, and if this wasn't a serious matter Gabriella would laugh at him for sounding like a teenage boy going through puberty.

At least the shock he was in allowed him to talk.

* * *

**Author's Note--Chapter countdown--2 more left! Review please**


	43. Say Something

"_That's nice." His voice was several notches higher, it was small from the shock, and if this wasn't a serious matter Gabriella would laugh at him for sounding like a teenage boy going through puberty._

_At least the shock he was in allowed him to talk._

The air was silent as Gabriella pulled her body away from his as their foreheads were no longer touching. "Say something." She urged as Troy's mind was going insane at the moment. She was pregnant.

There were many emotions floating through his brain, taking over his body in the form of shock, pride, confusion, enthusiasm, fear, love, and happiness all at the same time.

And all of a sudden he didn't feel her body by him anymore and saw her stand up with a hurt look on her face. He stood up quickly following her actions and reached out for her before she could turn away from him.

"Brie…" He trailed off as he tried to rationalize things. He knew that they forgot to wear a condom once or twice, but what were the chances that he would get her pregnant? Apparently, it happened though as he knew that something was off about her, but he just couldn't put a finger on it until now. "That's nice."

"That's nice?!" She screeched all of a sudden. "That's nice! _That's NICE!_" She repeated over and over again as her voice rose too many octaves. "Say something else other than _that's nice!_ Anything else, just not _that's nice_!" She commanded.

"Stop saying that's nice like _that's nice._" He made his voice go up higher too as Gabriella just glared at him and he sunk back. Yelling and stressing wasn't good for the baby, was it?

"I'll stop saying _that's nice _once you say something other than those two words." She informed him as her body changed demeanors all of a sudden. Her eyes softened, her shoulders relaxed, and she no longer looked like she was ready to chop his head off. "Just tell me what you're thinking. Please."

Troy sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm thinking that this is a lot right now, but maybe it's perfect timing too."

"What?" She gasped as Troy furrowed his brow and looked down at the ground knowing if he looked into her brown orbs anymore than he would just want to go over to her and hug her while forgetting all about their little predicament.

He sighed as he scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, just think: I'm done with basketball for a while until the season picks up again, and you just took off from your tour." He dared to look up into her thoughtful eyes. "I think it's perfect timing…maybe." he muttered.

Gabriella ran a hand through her hair before settling it on her ungrowing stomach, or at least that is what he thought as the sweatshirt covered her very minuscule baby bump.

"So you're not mad?" She finally asked as she blew out a breath of air.

"Mad? No. Shocked, confused, and even more shocked? Yes." He nodded his head to confirm as he sighed. "You?"

She looked up with tired weak eyes. "Honestly? I think I was a lot more scared five minutes ago than right now." He smiled knowing he had something to do with the fact that he eased her worries, although he could barely wrap his mind around this fact himself, he was doing the best he could.

"How long?" He spoke up as Gabriella looked down at the ground and mumbled something. He felt his forehead crease as she looked up biting her lip, hope in her eyes that she didn't have to repeat herself. "What?"

She took a deep breath as she blew out as she replied, "7 weeks."

He felt hurt swell up in his heart. Even though they weren't on the best of terms in the past previous weeks, he still thought she would've told him about this huge news.

"7 weeks. That's almost two months." He pointed out monotone.

"I swear I didn't know. I went to my first doctors appointment last Tuesday. I would've told you but I had no idea how and now just seemed…perfect. A better time than waiting some more." She told him in a hurry as he nodded his head letting the hurt leave him. He believed her, and he knew that if he didn't then there would be no possible way that the two of them could get through this together, but it didn't matter because he did trust her and what she said he was going to believe.

"How did the doctors appointment go? Everything's okay then?" He asked as he gave Gabriella the hint that he wasn't mad.

"…Yeah." Her voice was soft as her caring side came out while they talked about their little unborn child. "Everything's great actually so far."

"So you have a doctor and everything all sorted out?" He asked wondering how he didn't notice that something like this had invaded their lives for seven weeks and neither of them knew, although it was a good invasion.

"Not yet. I have another appointment made with my regular doctor for this week on Friday." She explained. The air went silent after that and slightly awkward, although Troy wouldn't say that it was a really big awkwardness where both of them felt so uncomfortable that they couldn't breath. It was more of a little awkward like someone just made a very bad joke and you laughed along with the person even though you had no idea what they said.

"Um…I should probably go. Tay's expecting me soon." Gabriella broke the silence as she gathered up the seating chart and started making her way towards Troy's front door. All thoughts of her staying with him were out the door as they both pushed that thought to the back of their minds and let the reality of them raising a kid together sink in.

"I guess I'll see you soon." Gabriella said softly as he opened the door for her and offered her a smile of reassurance.

"Very soon Brie."

Gabriella nodded as she started to walk out, but froze mid way in between the archway of the doorframe. "Troy?" She turned her head a little to look at him over the shoulder. "Are you happy?"

"…I'm very happy."

* * *

Troy was true to his word. They saw each other the next day on Tuesday for their final dress and tux fittings and although they technically were in different shops except the only set back to that was it was still very easy to run into each other since the shops were right by each other in downtown LA.

After Gabriella had been fitted and was all set, she was sitting down as the girls insisted that she must go first since she shouldn't be standing around for long because the baby would somehow get upset, which Gabriella partly believed using the previous day going back to Taylor's house after visiting Troy and throwing up the lunch her and Troy shared together as an example that her friends were right.

As the girls were all getting on their dresses, Gabriella felt someone's eyes on her. She turned around with a questioning look before having a soft gentle smile come onto her face at seeing Troy leaning in the doorway of the open glass door leading out onto the sidewalk and smirking slightly.

"Wondering how long it would take for you to notice." He said lightly as he entered all the way looking around distractedly at all the dresses hung up. Gabriella stood up and that seemed to put him in alert mode all of a sudden. "What are you doing?"

Gabriella was taken back by the quickness and sharpness of his question and almost stumbled back into the chair she was sitting in before. "I'm…standing up?" She more questioned than informed.

He ushered forward and shook his head deliberately. "No. Stay sitting. It's probably not good for you to be standing, although I have no idea, but it seems right. Right? Because well standing for too long will make you tired…but that happens to everyone, but since there's a baby inside of you then that has to make you even more tired." He rambled as Gabriella sat down and sent him a pointed look.

"Troy, I'm pregnant. Not old."

He smiled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his neck and a small blush erupted onto his cheeks. "Right, sorry."

Gabriella smiled at his concern though and she wanted to believe everything would be okay, but could things be okay if they were still a little nervous and awkward around each other? They had to fix that somehow and she had a feeling that the only thing that would work is if they talked about things, but not in the shop. Not with their friends wondering around in the back and store over.

"So…" He said drawing out the word indicating to Gabriella that he was a little nervous and eager at the same time, but was trying to control himself. "Do you um…do you still have that appointment?"

Gabriella's forehead dropped down in a frown with confusion. "Appointment?" She questioned slowly as Troy shifted his weight and kept his eyes to the ground, scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah…that appointment with…the doctor…about the baby?" He whispered as people outside walked past the shop.

Gabriella smiled as Troy looked up and their eyes met, but he quickly looked away and Gabriella knew something was up. Did he actually want to go with her? It would make sense, but he didn't say anything about going with her the previous day.

"Yeah, on Friday at 9 o'clock." She confirmed.

He was about to say something when laughter could be heard and Sharpay all of a sudden appeared wearing the red bridesmaid dress. "I think we need sparkles Tay!" She called back with a giggle at how Taylor reacted and all of a sudden turned her attention to Gabriella. She froze upon seeing Troy there and Gabriella mentally cursed herself for not telling her friends that they talked the other day because as far as they knew, Troy and her haven't had contact yet. "Oh…you're here." She said with a bit of distaste.

Gabriella stood up against Troy's previous words. "Yeah, he was--"

"Was just leaving." He filled in as Gabriella looked at him, covering up the hurt she felt when he didn't say he was coming with her to the doctors appointment, although she didn't ask so therefore it was partly her fault too. But if he really wanted to go, wouldn't he say so?

He walked swiftly over to her and leaned in so his lips brushed gently across her cheek. "Bye Brie." He pulled back with his charming smile that if you saw you would've never guessed that he was so nervous moments before. He walked towards the door and called over his shoulder, "Bye Sharpay!"

Gabriella watched him leave as she could hear Sharpay huff in the background and Gabriella laid a hand on her cheek. Her cheek felt like it was on fire from just the slightest touch from Troy.

* * *

"Oh my God this is it." Taylor exclaimed as they were at the rehearsal dinner. She was pacing while holding onto Gabirella's long hair as Gabriella was kneeling before the toilet puking her guts out.

"This baby does not like _anything!_" Gabriella huffed as she flushed the toilet and stood up slowly while Taylor let go of her hair.

"This is the last night that I'm a free woman." Taylor went on as Gabriella had heard this tune all through out the night.

"Tay…" Gabriella said with a forced tone as she had the water running and a toothbrush hanging from her mouth. "We've been over this: You love Chad."

Taylor rolled her eyes. "I know that. I wouldn't be marrying him if I didn't, it's just…our families are gonna have to get along now, won't they? Because after all of this crazy wedding stuff I don't think I can handle our parents fighting or the way my dad is still too protective over me around Chad." Taylor panicked as Gabriella thought back to ten minutes ago and how Chad nearly spilled his drink on Taylor's dad because he was so nervous around them.

Gabriella finished brushing out her mouth as she stuffed the portable toothbrush back into her purse. "You know, this baby not letting me eat anything isn't going to help it in the long run too." Gabriella grumbled.

They both sighed as they knew that once they stepped out of the bathroom all hell could break loose. Taylor's dad didn't like Chad, Chad's dad didn't like Taylor's dad, and, the families basically had a line split between the two as each family was on a different side of the banquet room that they used for the basketball championship party.

"Ready?" Gabriella questioned as they stared at the wooden oak door.

"No."

"That makes two of us."

* * *

Troy walked swiftly to his friend's side as he was busy having an uncomfortable nerve wracking conversation with Taylor's Dad, Joshua McKessie.

Neither one seemed to notice him come to Chad's side as he listened in on Joshua's questioning. "What will happen when you get hurt?"

"I don't plan on getting hurt." Chad said weakly.

He narrowed his eyes, "What will happen _if_ you do get hurt in the games?" He barked.

"I think Tay and I are more than financially stable. You don't have to worry about me getting hurt in basketball because I can give Taylor all that she will need." Her dad snorted ungracefully as he didn't believe a word he said. "I've given her a house, I've given her food, I've given her anything she asked for. Why? Because I love her. I'll talk to you later sir." Chad said as Troy followed hot on his heels over to the bar.

"What the hell was that about man?" Troy asked.

Chad sighed as he ordered a shot of vodka. Troy railed his eye brow questioning Chad knowing he shouldn't drink that much because he had a big day ahead of him tomorrow. "I love Tay, but I can not tolerate her dad. I don't know why he doesn't like me."

Troy sat down next to him knowing how he felt as he thought back to when he first met Gabriella's mom. She didn't even let him see Gabriella. "Parents are just protective. Just keep in mind that in two days you'll be on your way to Paris."

Chad shrugged as he downed his shot. He turned to Troy. "So how's Gabi and…" He looked around to make sure no one was listening. "…the baby?"

"I don't know…is she even around right now?" Troy asked as his eyes swept over the room of families that were hardly mingling with each other as they just kept to their own sides and mingled among their own immediate families.

"I saw her and Tay head into the bathroom ten minutes ago. But what's the deal with you two right now?"

He shrugged, he had to talk to her soon or else he might chicken out again like at the dress fittings earlier that week. "I don't know. I'm hoping--"

"You hoping?" Taylor laughed playfully. "That's a big problem." She came over and pressed a kiss to Chad's cheek as she glanced around the room nervously and sighed, "They're still not talking?"

"Nope." Was Chad's simple answer as Troy wasn't concentrating on what they were talking about anymore as he was more interested in the beauty in front of him wearing a simple red cocktail dress that showed off her slim figure, but he couldn't help but smile as he noticed a very small baby bump and knew that was his doing.

* * *

"You're son isn't the marrying type." Josh bellowed as he stood facing Mr. Danforth as it was two hours into the rehearsal dinner and whoever came up with the open bar idea for that night was crazy. Although it did bring out the funnier sides to these people as the woman and girls were actually mingling with each other and it was just the two dads that just did not get along because of a reason no one really knew of.

Troy saw them arguing as Chad had given up on trying to persuade Mr. McKessie that he was the right one to marry Taylor and decided to just go sit outside to clear his head. He saw Taylor and Gabriella trying to defuse these two angry men as Gabriella was busy trying to distract Chad's dad who all in all wasn't that bad of a man. Troy practically grew up with him as a second father since pre-school.

He saw Gabriella lead Eric away from Taylor and her dad who were still talking heatedly with each other and now he knew why Chad always dreaded going to Taylor's family events since traveling halfway across the country for fighting with the soon-to-be in-laws wasn't worth it.

He needed to talk to Gabriella and he waited patiently for her all night, but it seemed as if she was always busy helping either Tay, Sharpay, or Kelsi with something. He pushed himself off the wall that he was leaning on and made his way over to where Gabriella was introducing herself to Eric Danforth.

"Maid of honor, so how long have you known Taylor for?" He asked politely as he saw Gabriella illuminating with a smile.

"Ten years. We actually met while modeling together." Gabriella stated.

"I heard that, and you're also the friend of Chad's that went on tour for a while?" He asked as Troy saw Gabriella tense up for a second and walked quickly over to them.

"Hi Mr. Danforth." Troy greeted as he wrapped a securing arm around Gabriella's small shoulders and pulled her into his side. "How are you?" He stuck out his hand for the older version of Chad to shake.

"Troy, how many times do I have to tell you. Mr. Danforth makes me sound old." They shared a chuckle as they shook hands.

"I'm sorry to have to do this, but I really have to talk to Brie here, so…" He trailed off as Eric nodded.

"Of course, of course. I'll talk to you two later." He walked off as Gabriella sighed.

"I can not wait for this wedding stuff to be over." Gabriella huffed as they didn't notice that Troy's arm was still around her.

"Come on." He urged softly as he started leading her out of the room and she looked around confused by his actions as he led her down another deep shaded red hallway and to another conjoining room where it looked like they held business meetings there due to the long narrow table that could seat about twenty people with an over head screen down, covering half of a wall.

"Troy, what's wrong?" She asked as he shut the door behind them and looked at her.

He wanted to see her happy all the time. He wanted her to be able to come home to him without double thinking if it was okay or not to talk to him and hold a conversation like they used to do. He wanted her back in his life permanently.

"I want to go to the doctors with you on Friday." He blurted out finally after a couple of days of chickening out.

"O--okay." She said with a stutter of surprise that he was being so blunt.

He looked at her and he knew he had to say more. "I mean, I just don't want to go to that one, I want to go to all the appointments. I want you to be able to talk to me again. I want to take you to the pregnancy classes that you're probably gonna have to take since it's your first time, but I want to go too. But most importantly I want you to come back home." He said right after the other and Gabriella just stood there taking in everything.

This time it was him pleading with her, "Say something." He urged.

She opened her mouth to speak as a slow smile overcame her face and he smiled to match hers. "I want that too." She whispered as he rushed forward and pulled her into a long well-deserved kiss.

Their lips moved together as one and Troy couldn't decide if this kiss was better than the one they shared on Monday or not, but it was high up there on the list. His hands encircled her waist and he pulled her closer so their chests smashed together, their pelvises touched, and legs weaved while he backed her up against the wall; gently pushing a curl out of her face.

"We'll take it a step at a time." Gabriella said breathlessly as they pulled back and foreheads rested on each other.

"Okay."

* * *

**Author's note--CHAPTER COUNT DOWN--ONE MORE LEFT! I can't believe that this story is almost over. It seems like I just started writing this, but I feel like that whenever I'm almost done with a story.**

**So I would've posted this chapter on Friday, but it was crazy here. We had tornado warnings and watches all afternoon, but luckily it passed us. So here it is and maybe if I get enough reviews I'll have the very last chapter up by tonight or tomorrow morning. Thanks--**


	44. Finding Love

**Last chapter...Wow, this went by so fast, or at least that is what I think. Hope you guys like this one.**

"You know gas prices are going up and we had to drive an hour just to get here." Gabriella commented as they were now on the highway that would take them to the outskirts of their town.

Troy smirked as he avoided Gabriella's line of view while keeping his eyes on the road. He knew that she was trying to get to a point and he found her cute as she went on like this.

"I think I can afford it."

"And I know you usually go to the gym with Chad in the mornings and well…it's morning." She pointed out while crossing her arms over her stomach.

Troy smiled sweetly, "Chad and Tay are probably _busy _right now."

"Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed. "Eew, now I have a picture of that in my head." She complained as Troy couldn't hold back a chuckle.

"What? I'm just saying that they couldn't keep their hands off each other at the reception yesterday night, do you really think they won't use the honeymoon suit to their advantage before going to France?"

Gabriella sat in silence as she smirked and the only sound that could be heard was the soft ending melody to the song on the radio. All of a sudden Gabriella tensed up as one of her new songs came through the speakers surrounding the car and she made a move to shut it off, not knowing how Troy was going to react.

"I like this song." He said right before her fingers could turn the knob. Gabriella looked up at him with confusion as if she couldn't believe what he said. "Just because I was shocked and mad before you left doesn't mean that I don't support you and your singing."

"You have a funny way of showing it." She muttered dryly as she sat back in her seat and crossed her arms again, indicating her mood all of a sudden.

He sighed, now would be his time to tell her what he was thinking when she left. He just didn't picture it to be in a moving car with him driving.

"I was hurt…and I just showed that in a form of anger." He heard Gabriella click her tongue as she stared out of the car window, showing him that she really didn't care what he had to say even though he knew that she was listening to his every word. "When I looked at you and I couldn't help but think that I was losing you." He tried again as Gabriella emitted a small gasp.

"Is that what you really thought? I would've never gone if you told me that. You could never lose me." She halfway pleaded with him, desperation seeping through her tone.

Troy wanted to take a hand off the steering wheel to run through his hair out of nerves and panic, but he decided against it on a busy highway in between lanes. "I knew that. I _know_ that and that's what told me not to tell you." He admitted. "If I told you that then you wouldn't of gone and I would've been responsible…just like I'm responsible for you wanting to cancel the tour." He said the last part quietly.

"…No." Her voice cracked. "No." She repeated again forcefully this time as she blinked back tears and nearly gagged on them. "Canceling the tour was the right thing to do. You didn't make me do anything…it just happened. Sure, I countered almost everything around you, wondering what would happen if I did something, but you didn't _make _me do anything."

He wanted to turn his head and lace their hands together. But instead he kept his eyes focused on the road knowing he was missing the silent tears building up in Gabriella's eyes.

"Me canceling the tour was something I did for myself. I came back to you for myself and you just happened to benefit from it too." She added as she sunk back into the passenger's seat.

There was a silence until Gabriella broke it, "And you're probably tired from the wedding yesterday; you were probably wanting to sleep in."

Troy smiled childishly at how she managed to pick up on their last conversation before the tour, but yet he was happy for that as he didn't want things to get weird between them again. They took one step closer and that was enough of him right now, just like Gabriella wanted it.

"Nope. I got a lot of sleep last night actually."

"Yeah, but then you had to listen to all this boring stuff the doctor said and you had that look where 'you stare out the window with glazed over eyes saying you're thinking of anything other than what is happening right now' on your face."

Troy almost did a double take on Gabriella as he never knew he had a day dreaming look. Nobody ever had pointed that out to him before. "Anything to do with you can't be boring." He reassured her.

"But then the nurse--"

"Brie?" He cut in as she looked at him.

"Hmm?"

"Just say thank you." He flashed her a smile as she let a small blush come onto her upper cheeks.

"Thank you for coming today Troy."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

"You kept everything the same." Gabriella commented as she stood on a stool putting her now empty suit case up on the top shelf of their closet as Troy was in the bathroom getting ready for the day.

"Yeah, I wou--Whoa!" He exclaimed as he came out of the bathroom with just blue jeans on his lower hips, showing off his red and white boxers.

Gabriella all of a sudden felt two strong hands go on either side of her lower hips and bring her down off of the two foot high stool, dropping the suitcase in surprise. "Hey, what are you--"

"Brie." Troy hushed and let go of once he was sure that she was on the ground safely. "No lifting heavy things on high stools. That's why I'm here." Troy pointed out almost cockily as Gabriella glared at him through narrow slits of eyes.

She crossed her arms over her swollen stomach since she was ten weeks pregnant now and she was just moving in with Troy. But they were taking it one step at a time, and everything seemed almost right again. They were as good as back together and were enjoying every moment of it.

"I'm pregnant, not frail and old. I can still lift an empty suit case honey." Gabriella reminded him as he rolled his eyes and took the suit case that was dropped when he took her down from the stool and did it himself.

"I know." He stepped back down as he shut the closet door. "It's just I don't want you too. One day you might accidentally see…A bird outside the window so you'll turn around, clearly fascinated by it, and then you'll lose your balance and fall." Troy joked as Gabriella scoffed.

"Have I every told you that your caring side is too caring?"

He flashed her a smile as he pulled her into a hug and planted a kiss to the top of her head. To him, this felt perfect. He never wanted to let go and the feeling was mutual. "I love you too _honey._"

"Well if you love me then you wouldn't mind going to pick something up?" She asked sweetly and he shut his eyes briefly reminding himself that she was barely asking for anything that he couldn't give her.

"Anything." He said huskily in her ear.

"We're hungry." She said simply referring to the baby and herself.

"There's food downstairs." Troy pointed out dumbly not understanding why he would need to go out.

"Yeah but I want…Chinese with mustard and pickles. That sounds really good and I can't remember the last time I had pickles."

"That's because you don't like pickles. That's why we don't keep them in the house because neither one of us likes pickles." Troy explained as if she was a five year old and he felt her hands creep lower on his abdomen, to the very top of his jeans and a shiver went through him. Somehow he knew that he was going to lose this argument.

"Well maybe the baby likes pickles." Gabriella countered as she pressed a kiss to the inside of his neck and he shut his eyes.

"But…but…" His mind couldn't form any coherent sentence. "Maybe this is why you get morning sickness _all_ the time. It's because you eat strange foods now."

"Puh-" Her fingers ran over the zipper of his jeans and he bit back a moan as she squeezed slightly. "-lease."

"…I'll be back in ten minutes, but no more of stepping onto stools without anyone around." He scolded as if she giggled like a kid and nodded her head eagerly while pressing a sloppy kiss to the corner of his mouth. Oh yeah, things were definitely the same as it was before the tour, maybe even better as Gabriella could still get him to do anything she wanted.

* * *

"Have you heard from Chad or Tay lately?" Gabriella asked as they laid in bed naked after making love for the first time in what seemed like years, but actually was only three months.

He stroked her hair as her head laid on his chest and he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. He just couldn't get enough of her. "They called yesterday, but you were sleeping so I didn't want to wake you."

He felt her press a kiss to the middle of his chest and her tired fingers ran over his abdomen lazily. "How's their honeymoon?"

"Good. I guess Tay is leading him all around for shopping."

Gabriella chuckled at that as that sounded like Tay, but she wasn't nearly as bad as Sharpay. "I can't wait until their home. What time do we have to pick them up at the air port tomorrow?" Gabriella asked with a stiffened yawn while she shuffled her body under the covers to get into a better position and laid her head down on Troy's chest once again. She could still hear his beating heart going wild.

"I think 8 p.m., but I have no idea. I thought you would know." He admitted almost sheepishly.

Gabriella smiled as her fingers went higher on his chest and traced around his pink nipple. "We'll know when we have to pick them up once we get an angry phone call from them saying they're at the air port with the paparazzi."

Troy's fingers ran mindlessly over her bare shoulders as he took a deep breath. "What are you thinking about?" Gabriella asked quietly as a gentle sincere smile overtook her boyfriends face.

"Just thinking…about us." He whispered, the peaceful atmosphere surrounding them.

"And what about us?" Gabriella questioned further as she pressed another kiss to his chest.

"What if our kid doesn't like me?" He asked as Gabriella sighed, knowing this was the first melt down he had since he found out that she was pregnant, which compared to other couples wasn't too bad.

"Troy, the baby when it's born is gonna like anyone who holds him, feeds him, and cares for him." Gabriella reasoned.

"But what if our kid just flat out hates me?" Troy asked.

Gabriella picked up her body and swung her leg over Troy's so now she was straddling him. She leaned down and kissed him, but pulled back as he started responding. "Nobody could ever hate you." She whispered against his lips. "You're gonna make a great father. I don't ever want to hear you talk like that because you're one of the greatest people that I know."

They were silent as his hands caressed the baby bump that could be seen if she wore tight shirts which she did often now because she was proud that she was carrying his kid, and Troy had no complaints. "Wait." Troy declared, breaking the silence. "One of the greatest?"

Gabriella giggled while pressing another kiss to his lips in haste and pulled back before he could even respond. "Who else do you think is great?"

"Chad…because of his hair." Gabriella said with a smile that told him that she was teasing.

"That reminds me. We're not going to let Chad baby sit by himself." Troy said deadly serious as Gabriella found that her face contorted into confusion.

"What?"

"I've had to baby sit with Chad when we were 16 and he thought a one year old would be able to go swimming with floaties by himself. And we're never letting our kid go shopping with Sharpay." He continued as he didn't even hear Gabriella's question.

"But Troy--"

"And did you know when Jason baby sat with Kelsi for her nephew he nearly dropped him while trying to feed him?" He questioned with panic.

"Hey Troy--"

"I think Kelsi is our safe bet for baby sitters and she's the only one I trust to hold our kid since she is gonna be a doctor. Of course she would have to be good with kids, but we're gonna have to ban everyone else from the house."

Gabriella giggled, "Troy." She called out again as he stopped talking and looked at her with an innocent smile. "Why don't you just tape off the house with 'caution tape'?" Gabriella asked jokingly as he smirked at her and drew her in for a sweet kiss.

"That I can do."

"Oh God. He's gone insane." Gabriella muttered.

"Not insane, just…in love." He was silent and Gabriella could tell he was thinking of something. "Hey, you said 'he'."

"What?" She asked confused.

"You said, 'Troy, the baby when it's born is gonna like anyone who holds him, feeds him, and cares for him', you said **he**." Troy stated proudly.

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she didn't care if she had a boy or girl, she just wanted a healthy baby. "Well we can't call the baby, _it_. And I don't feel like saying, _the kid_. So I'm just sticking with **he**." Gabriella emphasized just like Troy as he chuckled.

"God I love you."

"I love you too Troy."

* * *

"This kid is just like you." Gabriella said coming into the room with a plate of French fries and a bowl of ice cream with no spoon to eat it with as she was planning on dunking them.

Troy flashed her a smile as Gabriella held back a laugh at seeing white paint on Troy's perfectly tan skin. They had just gotten done priming or in the sense that Troy was the one doing everything and Gabriella just sat back and commented sarcastically on things to keep both of them entertained. Plus Troy wouldn't let her do anything considering she was through with her first trimester, and he was convinced Gabriella would somehow hurt herself, but Gabriella really didn't mind considering she had no idea what he was doing and he seemed to know exactly.

"Well that's a good thing. It'll mean he's a strong boy." Troy exclaimed proudly while he walked over to Gabriella who for some reason decided to bring up one of his old bean bag chairs from his college days and sit in that instead of a chair they had in the room.

He sat down next to her and put her arm around her shoulder while she offered him a French fry with ice cream and he opened his mouth for her to pop it in.

"How do you know the baby will be a boy? What if we have a girl?" Gabriella asked slyly.

Troy smiled sweetly as he put a hand on their growing baby and kissed her shoulder blade while she fed him another French fry. He rubbed her stomach affectionately while she looked at him with a kinked eye brow.

"Well then if the baby is a girl then she'll be one of the most famous girls known for basketball."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and ate another ice cream covered French fry. "So are you gonna tell me what color you picked out for the room?" Gabriella asked knowing Troy was in full rein of the room as she got to do the clothes and furniture shopping.

"You'll see." Troy smiled sweetly at her while nuzzling his face into her neck and biting gently as Gabriella laughed at the sudden contact with his mouth against her sweet spot.

"It's not like orange though, is it?" Gabriella asked worriedly as he pulled back and narrowed his eyes on her slightly.

"And if it is? You said that I get to pick out the colors Brie and I'll be hurt if you don't like it." Troy playfully pretended to be hurt as Gabriella just continued eating as if it was nothing.

"Then you'll just have to change it because what if he doesn't like basketball? What if he likes singing?" Gabriella asked.

Troy's hands moved against her clad covered stomach as Gabriella put down her empty plate and bowl. Gabriella was laughing as Troy's fingers continued on her sides and she squirmed, sliding out of the bean bag and onto the floor as Troy fell to the ground with her, his lips finding hers on the way, her tongue sliding into his mouth eagerly.

"I love you." Troy breathed out against her skin as their foreheads rested against each other.

"I love you too, unless the room is orange." Gabriella threatened as Troy just smirked and bit his tongue. He had a feeling she was going to like his choice of color as it was not orange like she assumed.

"What are you thinking?" Troy asked as his eyes stared into hers intensely; not ever wanting to look away.

Gabriella stared up into his eyes with a genuine smile as her hands overlapped his on her stomach and rubbed softly between his fingers.

"About the last couple of months." She said in a whisper as Troy pressed a kiss to her forehead for reassurance. "I keep wondering if I didn't go on tour, would things be different?"

"…No." He finally answered. "You still would be pregnant and I still would love you just as much as I do now. Now and always." His voice held sincerity. "What else?" He asked.

She sighed, "I can't wait to be a mom. I can't wait until the baby starts moving and kicking. I want to be able to eat the foods I like and not always French fries and ice cream. I want to ban pickles from the house since there is no way that the baby will ever like them." Gabriella playfully added before she continued. "I want this little one to be safe, but most importantly I want you to know that I'll always love you too."

"Marry me." Troy whispered as he couldn't believe that he would blurt it out, the ring was still upstairs and untouched from three months ago when he bought it.

"Yes." She said with shock and surprise in her voice as if she couldn't' believe that she just agreed when her mind and heart told her that she was doing the right thing, she was just stunned.

"What?" He gasped as a knowing smile came over his face. "You did hear what I asked you, right? I asked if you'd marry me and you said yes?" He double checked.

"Yes." Gabriella repeated with her own smile, biting her bottom lip to keep from exploding with happiness. "I would love to marry you."

"Are you serious?! That's--and then--we're gonna get married." Troy exclaimed as he pressed kisses all over Gabriella's face before Gabriella started kissing back by wrapping her arms around Troy's neck and guiding his mouth to hers.

"You hear that little one?" Troy bent down to talk to her stomach as Gabriella felt a blush approach her cheeks. On some days it seemed as if he would talk to her stomach more than he would talk to her. "You're gonna be at your parents wedding. We're gonna be a family."

They were both overly ecstatic as they found the one thing in life that most people searched decades for: Love.

They found love.

"I love," He pressed a kiss to her stomach and then to her mouth. "the both of you."

Gabriella smiled. "We love you too."

* * *

**Author's note--This is the last chapter and it's now over. So a lot of you have been asking if I'm gonna do a sequel and the answer to that is, no. I'm gonna be starting a new story called, Love In Disguise, and hopefully the first chapter to that will by up by Thursday. **

**Next, a lot of you have been asking if I'm gonna do an epilogue to this story or some one-shot to just add on and I'm not promising anything, but I might like to do that. I've never done a one-shot before and I might like to do one about the labor or maybe some humorous one of Gabriella almost ready to pop and her moods are all weird, but that's not a promise. I don't know as it depends what is going on this summer and I have my other story that I think will be one of my best ones, if not the best one I have written. But that's really up to you guys. **

**With that said, I want to say thank you to all the support I had with this story and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. **


End file.
